Blue and yellow fragments
by nailfail02
Summary: Fourth archive with a collection of one shots and two shots ranging from T to M. This one will be uke Shizuo or uke Mikado. Feel free to make requests (No shota please) Remember to look at the warnings on each one and enjoy.
1. The disappearance of Shizuo Heiwajima

Title: The disappearance of Shizuo Heiwajima

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Tentacles x Shizuo x Mikado

Warnings:- yaoi, non con, weird alien shit, language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Mikado was the last person to see the fortissimo.

 _A/N:- Hi there. Another archive. This time its uke Shizuo and uke Mikado. I am taking requests so feel free to throw one in. The next one will be for guest, the last request I had from the previous archive. Enjoy._

It was between midnight and dawn when a sixteen year old raven haired boy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his run down apartment. The fact that he could see perfectly in the supposed dark should have been more of a concern.

Mikado Ryugamine was half asleep though and couldn't comprehend just why his apartment seemed brighter. Instead the teen climbed out of his futon massaging his back and finding the way to the small kitchen in his light blue flannel pyjamas.

Fumbling for a glass the teen sleepily turned on the tap unable to hear the flow of the water over a loud keening whine. Mikado covered his right ear with one hand thinking that he had been forced to endure Masaomi's taste in music once again. The last time his ears had been ringing for almost a week.

Drinking quickly the teen wet his parched lips leaving the glass on the side. It could be washed in the morning. Having second thoughts Mikado poured another glass taking it with him. Setting it down next to his futon, the teen climbed back in closing his eyes.

Sleep however didn't come. With a sigh Mikado opened his eyes staring at the blue light across his ceiling. Slowly his mind began to waken considering what was around him. The blue light that shouldn't be there, the noise that now sounded like a whirring.

Something was happening outside. The raven realised. Now wide awake Mikado left the futon noticing the cracks in his ceiling. Several small ones splintering into large ones. His apartment was about to collapse. The blue light was coming from outside. Mikado could see it shining through the window and his door.

Opening the door the curious teenager stepped outside. Looking up his mouth dropped open in shock. Part of him- the sensible part- told him to run. The other part stayed marvelling at the extraordinary once again.

"Aliens." Mikado breathed patting down his pyjamas in hope that his phone was somehow on him- it wasn't. The blue light was coming from a thin oval shape craft. The teen gasped seeing the roof of his apartment ripped off. "No! My apartment!"

More concerned with where he was going to live now, Mikado didn't realise his bare feet were now floating inches from the ground. He did a few moments later as the beam raised him higher. "What?" The teen gasped seeing the craft up close. The debris of his apartment was floating up too a little close for comfort.

Thunk. Mikado felt a sharp pain against the back of his head. His eyes slipped closed as he fell into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw as his body tilted horizontal was a brighter more vivid blue and what looked like a hatch coming up to meet him.

x-x-x

Mikado opened his eyes looking around. Strange blue symbols flickered in what looked like thick patterned steel walls. I've been abducted. The teen reasoned. Sitting up he found his arms and legs were free. They hadn't bound him in any sort of way.

There was a dull pain originating in the back of his head. Bringing a hand to the pain, Mikado's hand came away with a small trace of blood. Nothing serious he hoped. Looking around the young raven realised that he wasn't the only one that had been taken.

A few were still sleeping taken from their beds with the blankets still wrapped around them. A few were sitting up looking around disorientated like him and the final one had Mikado gaping like a fish.

Shizuo Heiwajima otherwise known as the fortissimo thanks to his unrivalled strength was laying unconscious against the far wall in his usual bartender uniform.. "Heiwajima-san?" Mikado pushes himself up walking slowly over to the blonde- the only one he recognised.

If they were dealing with aliens that meant them harm then it would be beneficial that the strongest human was by his side. Falling to his knees Mikado lightly shook the sleeping monster.

"Huh?" The blonde asked looking like a bear with a sore head. "What are you doing in my apartment, kid?" Mikado shifted back a little.

"We've been abducted-by aliens."

Shizuo rubbed a hand through his hair. "Did the flea put you up to this?"

"No, Heiwajjma-san. My apartment was destroyed."

"Ah? Wait. I know you. Ryugasaki right?"

"Ryugamine." Mikado corrected softly happy that the fortissimo had at least remembered him.

"Right." The blonde muttered sitting up. Mocha orbs widened seeing where they were before narrowing. "This is the flea's fault. Probably put some fucked up drug in my milk again."

Mikado stayed silent looking around at the others. From guessing he would estimate that they different ages. He was sixteen, Shizuo was twenty three and by the looks of it he was the youngest. It didn't look like something Izaya would do.

"Why are you in your pyjamas?" Shizuo asked standing up. "What's with all these same symbols? The flea really did it this time."

"Where are we?"

"I saw a blue light and then I was here!" Mikado listened to the rest of the abductees noting one considerable trait. There was equal male and females.

Shizuo growled having enough. Mikado watched him as he went to the large indented part of the wall that could be taken as a door. As usual the fortissimo in action was a sight to behold. One fist clenched the squeak of leather sending shivers down his spine. The powerhouse that was Shizuo Heiwajima shot forward fist slamming square into the centre. The metal would have a large indent in and-

Mikado's smile slipped. There was nothing. Not a single dent or indication that the door had been hit. Shizuo's lips quirked into a snarl before the gloved fist slammed into the door again and again and again.

Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang.

"Hey! Stop that! You'll alert them to us." Everyone was awake now. Mikado sat down feeling his hope fade. The door didn't have so much as a dent in it. Shizuo's strength was useless against the inner craft. So then how well would the blonde fare against their abductors?

x-x-x

Mikado lost track of time regretting that he hadn't thought to grab his phone. Then again was there any signal in the craft? As one they gasped as the blue symbol by the door flickered blinking out. The door slid open.

Shizuo was the bravest out of all of them walking towards the door to greet whoever was behind it. Mikado's curiosity outweighed his fear following behind. It was empty. They were facing more of the same indestructible metal. Blue lights flickered across the floor.

Clang.

Shizuo stepped out of where they had been kept.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"The door is open. I'd say that's an invitation." With that the blonde strode forward. Mikado found himself smiling following behind. "I'm going to see what that damn flea is up to now."

"You're crazy!" One of the women called after them. Mikado strained his hearing. There was something slithering in the room. "Argh!"

Clang

One after the other the rest of them followed after.

x-x-x

They- being the aliens- were all over the ship. Mikado could see them out of the corner of his eyes. His back was rigid knowing that he was being watched. Occasionally he would catch a flash of yellow and purple.

The corridor if it could be called that split into four different paths. Instead of staying together, everyone had split into pairs of two and gone a different way. Mikado anxiously stayed by Shizuo's side running along bare footed in his pyjamas.

"Kyaaaaaah!"

"Aaaargh!" Moments after they had split Mikado heard the first screams. They weren't the only ones.

"Heiwajima-san?" The young raven asked quietly fingers threaded together. The blonde was silent and tense, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"...this isn't the flea." Shizuo finally spoke deadly serious. "Stay beside me kid." Mikado nodded. He didn't have any intention of doing anything else.

x-x-x

"This way." Mikado walked straight into the blonde's chest where Shizuo had turned sharply back. Taking a step back the raven saw the scene that he had just been saved from.

The aliens were a deep purple and yellow, the pattern on their bodies almost like a wasp. At least Mikado thought it was their bodies. Not quite like an octopus but similar. Long thick tentacles cut off the screaming pair's movements. It didn't look like they were being eaten...oh!

A hand covered his eyes propelling him forward. "That isn't something a kid like you should see." The blonde grunted. Mikado gulped nodding his head. His hand instinctively clutched in Shizuo's waistcoat.

"Why are we here?" The raven asked quietly.

"Who knows." The blonde shrugged looking around wearily. They weren't here to be eaten as food, clearly the aliens weren't peaceful...mikado shook his head.

x-x-x

They were going around in circles. Mikado felt like a mouse caught in a maze for his owner's amusement. The only difference was that he wasn't searching for cheese but a way off of the craft.

Everything looked the same. Either they were going around in circles or everything was the same. The screams they had heard had died out, either silencing completely or changing to tear filled moans of some kind of pleasure.

At last they reached a place somewhere new. The cockpit? There seemed to be more flashing symbols here. The room seemed to be a little more cramped.

Hearing a slither behind them Mikado stepped closer into the blonde for protection. Shizuo placed an arm around him. Turning slowly Mikado saw the familiar tentacles that had been stalking them since their arrival on the ship.

Glancing up Mikado could see the blonde's expression was terse. The confidence and unprecedented rage he was use to witnessing was gone. Shizuo was unsure of his self and the raven knew why.

The material that the ship was made from was indestructible. So then would the aliens that flew the thing be too? It was a damning thought and maybe the fortissimo was thinking the same. Perhaps this enemy was Shizuo's natural enemy.

Mikado's theory was proved correct when he was pushed back out of harms way one rage induced punch hit the creature full force...and did nothing. Shizuo's fist sank into the creature like jelly.

The blonde growled pulling his fist free. Mikado could see the shock on Shizuo's face. He knew he couldn't win. Most likely they were the only two survivors. The raven could hear more slithering outside. They were trapped.

"Well shit." Shizuo growled watching the substance burn a hole through the leather of his glove. Mikado clung tighter in fear for himself and the fortissimo. A tentacle reached out stroking the tip against his ankle.

"No!" The raven cried kicking the thing away. He could count four of the creatures cutting off their escape. Four large tentacled creatures surrounded them. "Heiwajima-san, what do we do?"

"...hey, kid. Think you can trust me?" Shizuo asked quietly. Mikado nodded without hesitation. "Okay. His blue eyes widened the hand with the ruined glove cupping his cheek tilting his head back. Shizuo's lips pressed softly against his own.

"He-Heiwajima-san?" The teen asked confused. Shizuo kissed him again.

"It's them or me..." The blonde didn't look happy but his eyes had a look of resolve in them.

"You." The young raven decided staring fearfully at their captors. Shizuo simply nodded not giving anything away.

"Good. Follow my lead. Close your eyes and don't open them." Mikado paused his eyes glued on the tentacle that shot forward only to be smacked away.

x-x-x

Mikado was on his knees allowing Shizuo to manoeuvre his body. The blonde tore the right arm sleeve of his shirt placing it over his mouth. Slowly closing his eyes Mikado waited for the next move.

The torn sleeve was tied tightly around the back of his head. Mikado tried not to think about the pressure against the front of his flannel pyjamas. The slithering couldn't be blocked out grating on his nerves.

Although told not to Mikado opened his eyes. Their enemy was still lurking stationary for the moment. Any move was knocked back for the time being. Shizuo was with him kneeling down to his level.

The blonde's actions were hesitant. For Mikado it would be his first time. Perhaps it was the same for Shizuo. The ruined glove was peeled off and thrown to the floor. Shizuo flexed his hand gently inching down his bottoms and boxers.

Mikado flinched at the sudden whine that came from their audience. "Keep your eyes closed." The blonde advised gruffly not looking to see if they were. "This might hurt but it's better than what these things will do."

Shizuo's fingers curled around his flaccid member, the other hand was touching his ass. Mikado shivered in delight despite the oncoming danger looming over them. "I said close your eyes." This time he did so soft kisses peppered up along his throat.

It did hurt however the blonde was doing his best keeping up a distraction. Mikado groaned biting his lip as a single finger pressed inside him. His ring burned at the friction caused. "Another." The teen urged seeing one of the tentacles inch forward.

The fortissimo obliged pressing another into him. Mikado's body clenched down in refusal that nothing would be entering his ass. "Kid..." Another pressed in stretching him. Mikado shuddered trying to forget the pain caused. It couldn't be helped. The blonde was trying to help him.

Still he could feel his hole becoming slick. The only fluid that they had was his blood. Mikado almost cried out for Shizuo to stop. Another look at the real monsters changed his mind. "Please. Do it." The raven begged. "It will only hurt for a moment, right?"

Shizuo looked torn but removed his fingers anyway unzipping his pants. Behind them the creatures were making strange noises. "Concentrate on me- or someone you like." Mikado nodded crying out as the blonde sheathed himself inside. His cry was echoed around the room.

Tentacles shot forward not batted away so quickly this time. Mikado found himself pinned under the blonde their bodies still connected. Looking up he could see thick tentacles looming over them, stroking along the protective dome that was the fortissimo.

Mikado stared fearfully at the ones slithering along his side. They were probing. A small one brushed his cheek prodding at his mouth. His teeth were gnashed firmly together, lips set with Shizuo's shirt sleeve acting as a barrier.

Another one brushed against his bare ass and Mikado couldn't help but wonder if it was such a good idea to have his pyjama pants around his ankles.

Remembering what had happened to the others the teen shuddered eyes widening as the thing curled poking at his entrance. His entrance that was currently full.

Another prodded his belly inching down to curl around his dick. Mikado slapped it away covering the tip with both hands. Shizuo was protecting him...blue eyes widened with clarity. If Shizuo was protecting him... Who was protecting Shizuo?

Self assured that he was safe, Mikado turned his attention to his protector. The fortissimo was rigid over him not moving. His face was set in stone. One tentacle was curled around his biceps leaving a strange glistening substance in its wake. Another wrapped around Shizuo's neck, the tip thrusting past his lips.

Mikado couldn't see that well in his position but he could see a clear bulge at the blonde's leg, almost as if a snake had found its way into his pants. Mikado was safe. Shizuo was not.

Like an iron golem his protector remained in the same position smiling gently down at him as if to pacify a small child. A child he was not. The raven knew what was happening. Perhaps if he hadn't been here Shizuo would keep fighting.

Slowly the blonde jolted forward sliding against him. Mikado knew that it wasn't the blonde. The tentacles were manipulating his body. Shizuo didn't cry out or make a sound. Mikado watched helplessly as the waist coat and what was left of the shirt melted away.

This was because of him. All four of the creatures had left him alone after their teasing attempts, turning their attention to Shizuo. Mikado gulped watching as the tentacles writhed over the blond's body leaving their trail.

Shizuo's pants suffered the same fate revealing the exploratory tentacles beneath. Tears pricking in his eyes the teen shook his head.

Crunch. A strange green fluid spilled over the blonde's mouth from where he had bitten the probing tentacle. "...hey Ryugamine. I told you to...close your eyes. This isn't something a kid should see." Mikado nodded tears flowing down the sides of his face. "Heh. Do me a favour kid. " Shizuo breathed rocking forward. "The flea doesn't find out about this..."

x-x-x

Mikado watched unable to do anything else. Occasionally a tentacle would brush against him but that was only one and it would leave him alone after a few seconds. Shizuo had it worse.

The fortissimo was covered in them from head to toe. His head was lowered hiding his face from view. Mikado could see them thrusting inside Shizuo's entrance without abandon. Occasionally his protector would grunt but that was about it.

Schlick schlick schlick

Mikado realised how strong the blonde was. Not just physically, mentally too. If it was him he wouldn't be able to take it. The others hadn't been able to and that was why they had been killed. The teen knew that for a fact seeing how much _attention_ the monsters were giving to the blonde. Almost as if he was their last chance.

"Ugh." Shizuo grunted his body forced to rock into him again. Mikado watched as the blonde's head was snapped up a large tentacle pushing its way into his mouth.

"Mmph!" The raven cried through the makeshift gag in warning. The tentacles although big were quite slim. Mikado's eyes were focused on the sudden oval like bulges that seemed to be travelling through one of the tentacles. The shape seemed like a large stone or...an egg.

Shizuo noticed it too arms wrapping around him. The tentacles slithered between them without doing much else. Mikado was still safe held securely to the blonde's naked form.

Shizuo's eyes were closed damp at the edges. His lips were set in a pained scowl body spasming. Mikado groaned eyes widening as he felt something fill him. He imagined Shizuo would apologise. Right now though the blonde wasn't available for coherent conversation.

It was a long ride. Mikado found himself clutched to the blonde's chest of underneath him. Eventually the tentacles secured Shizuo to the cold floor where they continued their obscene act. Mikado sat straddling Shizuo still with the blonde inside him.

Two tentacles slipped around his arms trying to pull him into their clutches. Shizuo's trembling arms wrapped around him keeping him to his chest. From the corner of his eye Mikado watched in horror as more of the oval shapes travelled down. Each one had the blonde convulsing worse than the one before.

Still Shizuo's fingers strokes through his hair trying to calm him. Mikado scrunched his eyes closed not wanting to see any more.

x-x-x

He was in the way. The teen could almost hear it from the growls and whines that came from the creatures. Shizuo was barely moving eyes a little more damp than before. Except for the odd twitch he knew that the blonde was done.

Mikado looked down shamefully at his erection. Shizuo had filled him to the brim, an unconscious reaction to what was happening. Reaching out he plucked up the only piece of clothing that seemed to have remained. In a pile of gunk was Shizuo's bow tie.

Closing his eyes he let go of his protector. Shizuo had done enough and now lay as a broken man. Mikado sat up terrified as two tentacles slid over his skin wrapping around his torso. He found himself being lifted up. Shizuo slipped out of him with a soft pop.

The teen waited for what was to come. He had seen Shizuo go through it and now it was his turn.

They didn't touch him. Mikado found himself flying across the room hitting the floor where his naked body rolled. Through blurry eyes he could see the four of them close in on the blonde, one tentacle around the untouched part of his protector. Falling into unconsciousness Mikado felt a feeling of warmth wash over him.

x-x-x

Mikado blinked slowly opening his eyes. The bright blue of the morning sky greeted him. Shivering slightly the raven went to dive further into the futon only to discover he was sleeping on the outside-naked.

It didn't take long for things to settle in. Sitting up the teen looked around at waft used to be his apartment. The debris was in a perfect circle with his futon in the centre. He would need to find a new home.

Flipping back down Mikado opened his mouth realising that something was tied around his head. Undoing the knot the shirt sleeve was clutched in one hand. Opening his other he found a bow tie. The ribbon part had been melted away leaving only the bow.

"Heiwajima-san." Mikado breathed hating that it hadn't all been one horrible dream. Closing his eyes he clutched the two items tears spilling from his eyes. "I'm sorry." In the distance he could hear sirens coming closer.

End


	2. The trials of getting laid (Izuo)

Title:- The trials of getting laid

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Izaya and Shizuo are star crossed- quite literally.

 _A/N:- This one is for guest. Enjoy._

 _To the guest that put in the first request it looks like only half of it came through. If you can let me know the rest I'll get it done for you._

Ikebukuro. The town of the random, the strange and the bizarre. Many strange and wonderful creatures lived in the town. A vampire, a dullahan presumed to be a Valkyrie, a possessed demon sword, a man that believed himself god and a man with near unbeatable strength.

These creatures however were common knowledge each exposed in turn. No one knew however that the final two-the ones believed to be human were in fact not. Orihara Izaya was no god and Heiwajima Shizuo was no monster.

The pair of them were special. Immensely so. Legends spoke of mythological creatures, half men half beasts and the like. If anyone saw their true forms, Izaya would be called a satyr and Shizuo a mermaid. There was no noticeable features to prove this. Not in public anyway. Their appearances were kept a secret thanks to the control on their abilities. What was important was what they truly were. Incarnates.

All over the world incarnates had been born. Those of the Chinese zodiac and the zodiac. Of course there were a lot more but we'll focus on Aries and Aquarius of the zodiac.

Amongst all the fallen stars that had been reborn in human form only two had been born together in close proximity. A feat that shouldn't have happened or risk tipping the balance of the world. But happened it had.

The first was a child born January 28th in a normal hospital with no one the wiser of how special the child truly was. Aquarius otherwise known as the water bearer was reborn as Heiwajima Shizuo.

The second child was born May 4th in pretty much the same way. Aries otherwise known as the ram was reborn as Orihara Izaya. The only difference between the two was that one knew he was extraordinary and the other just wanted to be normal.

The two stars spent their childhood and teenage years hiding their identities away from humans and those that would exploit them. Neither enemies nor friends, two reborn stars trying to live peacefully whilst keeping a secret like their other ten companions...

x-x-x

Izaya's morning routine was the same as every other day. All doors were locked to even his secretary should she accidentally walk in on him. Sitting up slowly the raven brushed a hand through his hair unsurprised as he hit a bump not allowing him to go any further. Horns.

Shaking his head unable to focus, Izaya got out of bed looking down to see thankfully his slim hairless legs and feet. It had meant it was a good night.

Skipping into the bathroom the raven placed himself in front of the medium sized mirror on the wall. Izaya's raven locks were a little longer than usual bangs covering his eyes, his crimson eyes glowed eerily and his majestic horns jutted out from within his hair.

Like he did every morning Izaya curled his fingers around the thickness bringing his hand along to make the curve. It felt like he was doing something dirty. No one else had seen his true appearance with the exception of his supposed enemy.

There was a certain connection- a bond between the stars. They could instinctively recognise one another. Occasionally Izaya would catch himself standing in the middle of Ikebukuro closing his eyes as he felt his fellow stars around him. The strongest pull came from the water bearer.

The blonde mermaid who had impossibly been placed with him almost like fate. What happened when two stars met? They fell in love. At least Izaya has recognised the feeling. The protozoan was dense so it was unlikely that he had.

Stripping down and stepped into the shower pondering about the blonde's morning routine. Whereas his trigger was an overload of unstable emotions, Shizuo's was more predictably water.

Like a fairy tale the blonde switched between mermaid and human. Baths and showers would change him into a mermaid, as would a cup of water spilling on him and more difficult to deal with-rain.

x-x-x

Towel wrapped around his waist Izaya smiled as he held his toothbrush. His horns were gone. Skipping into the living room the raven swiped the remote from the coffee table turning on the television.

 _"Good morning, Ikebukuro. We've had a lovely couple of days but sadly today the sun is hidden away behind dark clouds. In just a few hours we will see light showers passing through east. The west will see slightly heavier showers until the afternoon. The rain is due to become heavier overnight with clear skies and chance of sunshine tomorrow. That's it for the weather."_

Izaya sighed switching off the screen. It was another day where he couldn't provoke the blonde. The brute no doubt was watching the same weather broadcast and now knew not to leave the apartment.

Just in case Izaya switched the remote for his phone quickly sending a text. Not a second sooner an answer was pinged back.

 _I don't need your help. Piss off flea._ Seconds later there was another ping. _Thanks._ Satisfied with that the phone was placed down, Izaya happily skipped back into the bedroom to get dressed for another day. His star was such a tsundere.

x-x-x

The only good thing about the blonde not leaving the apartment was that Izaya had ample chance to woo the water bearer without any interference. Yes interference. You'd think that the man known as the fortissimo of Ikebukuro, monster with unparalleled strength would have no friends and live in isolation-wrong.

The protozoan had people who loved him as friends and family. Too many for Izaya's liking. Knocking on the door he waited for an answer. "What do you want flea?" Came a gruff voice behind the door. There wasn't a peep-hole on the door yet the brute still knew it was him. A downside from their connection being so vivid.

"Let me in, Shizu-chan." Izaya knocked again. This time the door opened the sleep deprived blonde stood blocking the doorway. "Good morning." Ducking quickly under Shizuo's outstretched arm, Izaya skipped into the apartment. "Someone is in a bad mood."

"Shut up, flea. You know why." The blonde grumbled closing the door.

"I know. You're going to lose another days wages. It's supposed to be clear tomorrow. At least I'm here to keep you company." Izaya grinned.

"That makes me feel better." The blonde muttered sarcastically. Izaya's nose crinkled at the smell of cigarettes. That was pretty much the only trait he didn't like about the brute. "Why are you here anyway?"

Izaya grinned slipping his jacket off and draping it over the back of the sofa. New. He noted. No doubt a gift from the troublesome actor. His eyes fell critically to the lit cigarette balancing on the edge of the ashtray then to the puddle of water spilling from the bathroom door.

"You had trouble again?" Izaya noted skipping into the kitchen to grab the mop. All it took was a drop of water for the water bearer to transform. It was approximately half an hour before shizuo transformed back.

"...yeah." The blonde grumbled picking up the cigarette. "You?"

"Woke up with my horns out. They vanished after a calming shower." Izaya winked keeping quiet about the reason his horns had been jutting out. It didn't take long for him to soak up the water. Clearing the path to the bathroom.

"Lucky you." Shizuo murmured sourly. Izaya could see what had happened. It had happened before. The blonde would have decided to have a bath since he would fall in the shower when his legs vanished. Kasuka most likely would have called and Shizuo being the idiot that he was, would drag him tail from the bath spilling water everywhere trying to get the phone.

Rolling up his sleeve the raven put his hand in cold water that had once been hot pulling the plug. The water began to drain. "You can use the bathroom now."

Shizuo growled arms folded the cigarette was stubbed out furiously. "I didn't need your help." Even so the blonde pushed past him slamming the bathroom door. "You can get out now." Izaya stayed. He wasn't about to waste his chance.

x-x-x

It didn't take the blonde long to workout he was a permanent fixture for the day- or so Izaya thought making himself a cup of coffee. The China mugs were new. Another gift?

The door bell rang. Izaya cursed his fingers holding the spoon in a death grip. Why couldn't they all go away? Usually Izaya loved each and everyone of his humans. When it came to Shizuo that love was buried under what he felt for the blonde.

"Don't answer it. Don't answer it." The raven whispered in a mantra wishing whoever was at the door would just go away.

"Hey, Tom." Damn. Izaya hung his head. "Sorry I can't come into work today." Catching his reflection in the coffee pot Izaya groaned reaching up to touch his horns.

"That's okay. Are you feeling sick?" Tom asked. Izaya took a step back pressing his back against the wall trying to calm down.

"A little. I think it's food poisoning." The blonde lied.

"Oh, well I hope you get better soon. At least I'll have Vorona with me."

"Yeah. See you Tom." The door closed. There was a heavy sigh footsteps coming closer. "Izaya can you- oh!" Izaya smiled sheepishly. "It's fine. I don't like owing people. Not even you."

"Thanks, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

Izaya had lost count of the times he had tried to woo the dense blonde. Every time was a failure. Not that he was one to give up. No, he knew they were meant to be together.

The blonde was unlucky with such a glaring weakness. That was okay though because the only one Shizuo could rely on was him and every time he did help, Izaya thought their bond was getting just that little bit closer.

The next day the weather was clear as the weather lady had predicted. Shizuo was walking aimlessly around Ikebukuro. Izaya grinned following behind. It didn't matter about the distance he physically put between them. He could tell the water bearer was 10ft away just like he could tell that Scorpio was in America.

Shizuo of course had the same information. So it wasn't a surprise that he was completely ignored. With a sigh Izaya widened his strides jogging lightly up to the blonde.

"What do you want?" The brute demanded without turning around.

Izaya grinned falling in step. "I can't say hello?"

"Not without an ulterior motive." The blonde dead panned.

"Then maybe I do." Izaya grinned. In his pockets were two tickets to a desert convention. They hadn't been easy to get. Izaya dreaded the thought of walking around stall after stall of sweet and sugary goodness. "One of my clients gave me some tickets to a 'deserts of the world' convention." Proudly he held up the tickets knowing how much the blonde would want to go.

"What do you want for them?" Shizuo asked edgily. Izaya shrugged showing he meant no harm. "Fine. I'll take them." Izaya grinned as the tickets were snapped up. "Great. I'll-"

"Hey, Vorona. You want to go to a cake convention with me?" Izaya hadn't realised the woman was there. Before he could stop the pair they walked off together.

"Oh come on! She tried to kill you!" Izaya yelled when they were out of sight. Admittedly he had too but just as a joke-sort of. Still Izaya stamped his foot like a petulant child, panicking as his shoe slipped off. Pulling up his hood Izaya slipped into the shadows.

x-x-x

Attempting to woo the blonde once a day was enough. However it always seemed to be the wrong day. Izaya had finally tracked the protozoan down to an electronics shop. There was no sign of Vorona or Tom. Izaya almost threw his hands in the air with glee.

"Good evening, Shizu-chan." Izaya purred hands stuffed in his pockets. The blonde tensed momentarily.

"What do you want?" Izaya stepped forward scowling as he saw Kasuka on screen. "Make it quick."

"Well I... I..." Damn it. He had his chance, why was he hesitating? Surely the great Izaya wasn't worried about rejection?

"What? Spit it out!" The blonde growled. Izaya nodded licking his lips his mouth dry. If he wasn't careful he would end up bleating.

"Well I and you- I mean..." Izaya deflated hearing two chirpy voices belonging to those of his sisters. Mairu was making enough noise for both twins.

"Iza-nii, you're in the way." The girls pushed him aside gawking up at the screens at their beloved actor. Izaya shoved his hands in his pockets storming off. Another chance failed.

x-x-x

The next day he didn't even get a chance to get close. As soon as he saw the limo and a glimpse of the actor inside, Izaya knew how futile it would be. "Shizu-"

"Kasuka!" The blonde smiled stubbing out the cigarette. Izaya already had his hood up in precaution. Seeing the two brothers together made him feel sick. Especially when the blonde's feelings were so transparent.

"Kasuka-kun doesn't know your biggest secret though." Izaya whispered giving up for the day. Well not giving up but a tactical retreat. Tomorrow was another day.

x-x-x

Or so he thought. Celty wouldn't be let out of Shinra's sight. The doctor's only priority was to keep the dullahan by his side. "Shizu-chan."

"Izaya!" Shinra waved over to him. Izaya looked at his friend warily. "We haven't spent any time together lately, have we? Sorry about the hot pot party and everything."

Izaya groaned finding himself dragged further and further away from the blonde. "Didn't you want to do something with Celty?" The raven tried.

"No. Today she wants some space. She'll only be with Shizuo. There's no need for me to worry." Shinra grinned. "So what should we do first?" Izaya shrugged giving the blonde one last look before having fun with Shinra.

x-x-x

Words didn't work. Patience didn't work. Izaya was near the end of his tether. Thud. Thud. Thud.

"Izaya, what are you doing in there?" Namie called from beyond his bedroom door.

"Go home!" Izaya answered butting his head against the door. It was a habit ingrained into him when he was angry. His horns hit the wall repeatedly. Izaya groaned seeing a piece of plaster attached to the end. Things were not going well. Closing his eyes he let his mind wander his body collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Right away Izaya could feel a warm hand pressed against his forehead. Opening his eyes he looked up at the green shimmer in the shape of a human. "Cancer-chan. I thought you'd be with Pisces-kun"

Although they could sense one another between the bond, none of them knew the identity of the other. In the zodiac space they were shimmers of colours in human shapes. Izaya was seen as red. It was difficult to tell age and gender. It was a mystery that the raven spent his spare time trying to solve.

"I felt that you needed me more. Thinks aren't going so well with Aquarius?" Izaya chuckled bitterly.

"No, not so well. Too many interruptions. I had a chance and bottled it." The raven confessed laying back in Cancer's lap.

"Maybe the stars aren't meant to be together."

"I don't believe that. Sh- Aquarius is mine."

"Then you need to tell him. Nothing starts until both feelings are out in the opening." Izaya smiled feeling a warm feeling throughout his body. Of all of his fellow companions, Cancer made him feel at ease.

"Yeah." Closing his eyes Izaya opened them again laying on his bedroom floor. "Sometimes words don't work."

x-x-x

A simple plan. One the blonde frequently used. Izaya ran with Shizuo barrelling after him shouting his name. Ducking around the corner Izaya waited using the momentum to slam back into the blonde.

With a grin Izaya pressed one hand against the wall the other against the protozoan's cheek. "Shizu-chan,I-"

"Oh my god!" A loud squeal broke the mood. "It's happening! It's finally happening! Do you see that Dotachin?" Izaya sighed turning his molten gaze to the van where a squealing woman stood.

Kadota was looking over at them torn between being apologetic and confused. "Flea, get the hell away from me!" Shizuo growled pushing him away. Izaya stumbled back landing on his ass.

Why wasn't anything going right? "Ne, Shizu-chan." Izaya called unable to get up. A single movement would cause his shoes to fall off.

"What?" The blonde asked stepping close to block the van gang from view.

"...I love you. Hehe. I said it." Izaya dropped his head feeling his emotions spark. It was a lot more embarrassing than he had thought it would be.

"It's official! They're going out! Dotachin do you see this?" Izaya found himself lifted into the blonde's arm. His hood was pulled high up over his growing horns.

"Your apartment or mine?" Izaya blinked hearing the quiet voice devoid of any hatred or annoyance.

"Mine is in Shinjuku. Yours will be closer." Izaya grinned leaning against the blonde's chest. He had said it.

x-x-x

Half an hour later Izaya was back to normal. The pair of them were in Shizuo's apartment. "...you like me then?"

"Not like. Love." Izaya flushed hearing his own voice in his ears.

"I guess I like you too. Even if you are annoying and self centred. Not to mention an asshole." Shizuo continued with a long list of insults before leaning over and kissing him chastely.

Izaya grinned returning the kiss and slipping his tongue inside. It didn't take much to disarm the blonde pushing him back amongst the cushions.

Licking his lips the raven undressed the brute as he had done so many times before in his dreams. Reaching into his pocket Izaya pulled out the small bottle of lubricant hopeful as always.

"You'll have to forgive me Shizu-chan. I'm not in the mood for foreplay. Maybe next time." Izaya grinned squirting the gel on his fingers. Spreading the blonde's already parted legs, the raven rubbed the lubricant over the hole pressing a finger inside.

"Ah! Just do what you want." Shizuo breathed laying beneath him like a tasty treat to be devoured. Izaya nodded already addicted to the sounds and expressions his lover was presenting.

His smile dropped feeling the soft patch of skin under his hand begin to feel rough. Taking his fingers out Izaya quickly moved back in time to see Shizuo's legs close, row after row of glistening scales running from waist to feet transforming the blonde's legs into a beautiful tail.

"I didn't get any water..." Shizuo gasped in shock. Izaya slowly turned the bottle around taking a closer look at the ingredients. _Water based_ stuck out at him.

Slowly standing Izaya dropped the bottle. This time it was his fault. His emotions crashed inside him. "Flea?" His horns jutted out majestically. Izaya looked down to see his pants around his ankles or more noticeably hooves. His legs were thinner covered in black fur."Are you okay?" Falling forward Izaya found himself splayed over the mermaid, Shizuo holding him up. Shaking his head Izaya bleated in disappointment.

End


	3. One and only (Izuo)

Title:- One and only

Rating:- M

Pairing:- high school Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It wasn't a promise, it was a dream.

 _A/N:- This one is for guest. Enjoy._

Shizuo grew up as a nice kid. He had a loving mother and father and a younger brother, so he wasn't lonely being an only child. The beginning of his childhood was relatively uneventful up until the age of seven.

At seven the young boy's curse was awakened. A superhero' power that would haunt him through his childhood and adolescent years. Strange how everyone saw him as a freak and a monster yet idolised fictional characters practically the same as him. It didn't really bother him at first. His parents attitude towards him didn't change in the least. They paid for his hospital bills and anything he needed. Shizuo had a nice family.

Because he didn't want to bother them with any problems, Shizuo tried to be a good boy. He tried to keep his temper under control. He tried not to let the other kid's comments and jeers get to him but school was a different world. After his parents left him at the gate to go to work and those gates closed- it became a different world.

In the beginning Shizuo had hated it. The back of the room still had a large dent in the display board from where he had embedded the desk. Things got better when he gained something called a friend.

Shinra Kishitani was a bit strange but Shizuo accepted him just as the boy accepted him. They weren't close but they did eat lunch together and talk like friends.

Then there was the new kid. Izaya Orihara. All of a sudden Shizuo's days seemed to become brighter. He found himself smiling more when he was around the raven. School became a lot more fun.

x-x-x

Shizuo got ahead of himself. It didn't take long for his wings of happiness to be cut plummeting down at break neck speed. He wasn't a superhero he was a monster. A cursed boy.

"I'm sorry." Shizuo mumbled walking past the damaged shop. The lady had been so kind, he had only wanted to protect her from the robbers.

Kasuka remained silent walking beside him. Shizuo kept his head down band-aid covering his cheek, arm in a cast. He wished he was back in class and not seeing the damage he had done.

"Shizu-chan!" Came a shout across the street. Recognising the voice Shizuo looked up seeing Izaya waving. A smile threatened to tug at his lips lifting his mood of self pity.

"Izaya!" The boy called back with a wave of his own. "Come on, Kasuka." Shizuo ran towards the crossing with Kasuka behind him.

"Nii-san." Kasuka said quietly grabbing the hem of his top. "Did you ask him too?" Shizuo stopped his hand dropping to his side. Yesterday he and Kasuka had been in the park until dark. He had been sitting on the top of the climbing frame with his little brother close by.

 _"Are you scared of me?"_ Shizuo had asked in a small voice unsure of what to do if Kasuka answered yes.

 _"No."_ Had been his brother's reply. Shizuo hadn't thought to ask Izaya. The raven had been there at more than one of his outbursts and their friendship hadn't changed in the slightest.

"No. I haven't asked him." Shizuo murmured quietly. Over the other side of the crossing Izaya had stopped waving staring at him head cocked to the right. It was the cast.

Shizuo joined the crowd waiting for the cars to stop. The red man was still there telling him to stay where he was. Maybe he wasn't meant to have friends, maybe he wasn't supposed to be liked or accepted.

"Nii-san." The green man flashed. Shizuo looked down at the ground trudging over the thick white blocks.

"Morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya chirped happily backpack bouncing as he skipped. "You got hurt again? More teenagers?"

"No." Shizuo shook his head sullenly.

"No? What happened then?"

"Nii-san stopped a robber." Kasuka answered quietly by his side.

Bright crimson orbs lit up. "Really? Was it a bank robber?" Izaya asked skipping beside him animatedly.

"No. A shop. The kind lady got hurt." Shizuo explained in a monotone voice that almost matched his brother's.

Izaya was still smiling. "She's still alive though? Big humans don't play fair. They could have had a knife or a gun. You could have saved her life, Shizu-chan."

Kasuka tugged at his top again to get his attention. "He's right, nii-san."

"I'm always right. What's done is done. Let's go and play." Izaya urged taking his hand and pulling him along. Shizuo nodded with a smile cheering up. Even though he was older and Izaya was more childish, his friend constantly surprised him with small bursts of wisdom.

It was those little snippets that made Shizuo believe Izaya cared. The little bits that made his heart sway giving growth to the budding warmth he felt in his innocent heart.

x-x-x

Learning was a steep curve. It was an ongoing road that didn't stop. Before Shizuo had grasped one thing the teacher had moved onto the next. Thanks to Izaya he kept up but that wasn't really the point.

It was the content of which they learnt. The teacher as always started of simple. Then the instigator-usually Izaya would ask a taxing question. The answer would be followed by another question and so forth.

Today there was a cloud drawn on the blackboard with dreams written inside. As always he was sitting near the front and Izaya a good few rows behind. "What are dreams?" The teacher asked handing them the same printout as the blackboard.

"The thing you have when you go to sleep." A girl answered. Shizuo didn't remember her name. He never remembered names unless he intended to stay with that person. At least that's what he thought it was.

"Correct. That's one meaning. What do you want to be when you grow up? That's your dream, your ambition. My dream was to become a teacher and here I am."

"I want to be a doctor." Shinra grinned a couple of seats down.

"Because your father is a doctor?"

"My father is a scientist." Shinra corrected. "No, I think it will be fun to dissect people."

"Uh...anyone else?" The teacher called wisely moving on.

"Me! I want to get married!" A girl from the back chimed.

"One day you will. You'll find a nice boy to-"

"Sensei, that's not right." Izaya interrupted. "Why is it a boy? The same gender can be together. Right?"

Shizuo perked up now interested in what was being said. The same gender? Boy and boy? Girl and girl? He had thought everyone had to find their partner make a baby and the cycle carried on.

"Uh hum. Well of course there are cases where the same gender can fall in love. By the time you're all grown up gay marriage will probably be legal."

Shizuo smiled leaning on his palm. "What does gay mean?" A boy asked. The entire class began firing questions the topic moving to one his teacher wasn't happy with.

"I think that's the end of this." The teacher retreated behind his desk. "What I want you to do is write down what your current dreams are for the future." Shizuo chewed the end of his pencil staring at the piece of paper.

 _I want to be Izaya's wife._ He wrote small looking at both desks by his side.

"Shizu-chan, what did you put?" Izaya called to the front. Quickly scribbling out what he had written the lead snapped rolling from the desk.

 **High school**

The four of them went through the same middle school and were now in the same high school. Him, Izaya, Shinra and Kadota who the three of them had befriended. It was the first day of school and Shizuo already hated it.

Over the vacation puberty had kicked in. He had grown quite a bit. Jamming his fists in his pockets Shizuo trudged through the gates. He stopped feeling like he was being watched. Looking up he found a familiar set of eyes on him. Izaya.

A smile touched his lips making him walk just that little bit faster. He had grown, everyone else should have as well. With that in mind Shizuo practically ran to his appointed classroom.

x-x-x

They were in the same class. Shizuo opened the door seeing Izaya with his back to him. It didn't take long to realise that he was a few centimetres above the raven.

"Hey, Izaya." Shizuo walked to his side trying to hide his nervousness. His friend turned to greet him with a smile.

"Hey, Shizu-chan. You didn't contact me over the holidays." The raven pouted childish as ever.

"Sorry." The teen apologised. Izaya waved it away leaning against him.

"It's fine. Your mother said you were in bed with growing pains. You got taller, Shizu-chan." Shizuo flinched. Did it really make that much of a difference? He was still following his dream. Was it over because he was a little taller? "Oh look, there's Shinra."

"...do you think it's because you don't drink milk?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"What is?"

"Why you didn't grow as much."

"Shizu-chan, height doesn't make a difference. We still have room for growing." Shizuo clenched his fist wishing that he wouldn't get any taller.

"Izaya, drink more milk." The raven scoffed playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Not a chance." Shizuo shrugged deciding that it wouldn't make a difference. He could still be Izaya's wife.

x-x-x

Apart from his growth spurt his first day was a good one. Everyone was more focused on settling into their classes rather than bothering him. The four of them were in the same class. This time he and Izaya were sitting a little closer to each other. Say a few seats apart in the same row. Occasionally if he slid his gaze to the side he could see what the raven was doing.

Those few moments at a time made his heart swell. It was easy to pinpoint Izaya. He was the only one in the class not wearing the uniform. Instead he wore a red top and a black cropped blazer. It suited him. All along he had only seen his friend wear black.

At lunch the four of them discovered their place on the roof. "Well that was uneventful." Izaya yawned stabbing at his tuna. It was one of the notes Shizuo had made for his bridal training. Izaya didn't have a balanced diet. Everything Shizuo saw him eat was the same thing. Maybe if he included tuna in the dish amongst other things Izaya would eat it?

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" The raven asked leaning forward to peer at him.

"...nothing."

"Hm." Izaya didn't believe him. "No one said anything to you, did they?" Shizuo gave a small smile shaking his head. "Good."

The door to the roof opened a group of their sempais stood looking menacing. "Which one of you is Heiwajima Shizuo?" Next to him Izaya chuckled.

"Idiots." Shizuo nodded in agreement.

"See you in class." As he pushed himself up his hand brushed against Izaya's setting his skin aflame. Quickly he walked up to the group attempting to hide his face from the cause.

"We heard there was a cocky little first year. Try us on for size."

"Go get em, Shizu-chan." Izaya encouraged. Shizuo was already gone hurling the first teen into the wall dangerously close to the stairs. The others came barrelling after him not realising just how angry he was that his lunch with Izaya had been ruined.

x-x-x

"I'm home." Shizuo kicked off his shoes sprinting up the stairs.

"Hey!" His mother called walking to the bottom of the stairs. "That's no way to greet your mother, is it?"

"Sorry mom." Shizuo turned back kissing her cheek.

"That's better. Welcome home. Your father is still at work. How was your first day?"

"Good. Izaya and I are in the same class."

"Really? Well if it makes you happy. Kasuka is in his room. Dinner will be ready shortly." Shizuo paused looking upstairs.

"Can I help with dinner?" It was club orientation tomorrow but for now he might as well get ready for his future.

"Aren't you a good boy. Sure. Go and get changed first." Shizuo nodded sprinting up the stairs. Kasuka was in his room sitting at the computer.

"Hey, Kasuka."

"Welcome home. Good day?"

"Yeah it was okay." Shizuo dropped his bag on his bed. "I'm a bit taller now."

Kasuka slowly turned around. "Does that put an end to your dream?" Shizuo took his blazer off tossing it in the laundry basket.

"No. It doesn't make a difference. Maybe Izaya is just a late bloomer." Shizuo covered his nose in fear of a nose bleed at the image his mind supplied.

"I'm happy for you." Kasuka replied in monotone. "We have curry for dinner."

Shizuo dumped the rest of his school uniform into the basket quickly pulling on his lounge pants and white tee. "I know. I'm helping mom out today." With that he vanished downstairs into the kitchen awaiting his mother's instructions.

x-x-x

The next morning Shizuo was enthusiastic about joining a club. He already had one in mind unless they actually had a bridal training club. The class went their separate ways according to the list they were given. On that list was every club the school offered and where the club room was. Shizuo scanned the list finding what he was looking for.

It seemed a few others had made their decision too setting off with purpose. He wasn't too sure what clubs Kadota and Izaya would join but he knew without a doubt Shinra would join the biology club.

Shizuo found the club room with ease. It could only be in one place. Sliding the door open Shizuo looked inside. "Excuse me. Is this the home economics club?" There were a good seven older students sitting around the room.

"Yes, would you like to join?" A tall girl with long hair asked offering a piece of paper.

"Yeah." Shizuo took the registration form. "Do you have a pen?" The girl handed him one. Shizuo quickly jotted down his details handing the form back

"Welcome to the home economics club. If you wait here Ari-chan will give you the information of when we meet up and what we do." Shizuo nodded waiting obediently. It meant less time in the future for Izaya but this was for their future together.

x-x-x

If only everything was that simple. Shizuo was one of the first back to the classroom returning to his desk. After all the fights he got into he felt he had finally accomplished something. The first step to making himself worthy to love Izaya.

"Hey, Shizuo." Shinra beamed joining him at his desk. "Joined a club already?"

"Yeah. Home economics. You?"

"Home economics, really? I didn't have you down for that! I joined the biology club. Izaya is having fun trying to choose. I think he'll join the same club as me. I don't know where Kadota went."

The door slid open and instead of one of their classmates returning, it was one of the older teens. "Is Heiwajima Shizuo here?"

Shinra threw him a look of pity. "I'll bandage you up if you get hurt."

Shizuo scoffed. "I'm not letting you take my blood or dissect me with that scalpel of yours." Shinra chuckled.

"I'm from the boxing club. We'd like you to join our club." The teen smiled. Shizuo blinked. They didn't want to fight him?

"...I already joined a club."

"The boxing club has more for you. As a witness to your strength our president believes you can become a great boxer."

"I don't like violence." Shizuo recited redundantly. Behind him Shinra broke into peels of laughter. Izaya would do the same if he was here and Kadota would silently shake his head.

"Really? It wouldn't really be violence..." Shizuo closed his eyes.

"You might want to leave." A happy voice piped up. "You're pissing off Shizu-chan." Izaya. Slowly he opened his eyes seeing the raven slip past the student and next to him. "Bye bye." The door slid shut. "You could just tell them no."

"I did. You're back early." Shizuo muttered returning to his seat.

"Aw did you miss me?" Izaya grinned perching on his desk. Shizuo sighed arms folded. "It was more annoying than entertaining." Izaya matched his sigh holding up a small pile of forms. "The clubs are like pushy salesman."

"I thought you liked being popular."

"It's only fair my humans should love me." The raven pointed out with a twisted grin.

"I hope we're not included in that." Shinra whined adjusting his glasses. Shizuo said nothing hoping he was included. Then again he was a monster.

"Shinra we're just friends. I don't want to get on the wrong side of Celty-san and Shizu-chan is special. He doesn't count." Special. Shizuo bit his tongue the pain stopping the smile that threatened to give him away. Special. Izaya had said he was special. "Shizu-chan, what club did you join? Or are we both in the going home club?"

"...Home ec." Shizuo said quietly suddenly feeling shy. It didn't suit him.

"I knew it. Your sweet tooth is out of control. Don't make too many deserts." Izaya teased. Shizuo shrugged.

All three of them looked up seeing the door open again. Shizuo caught a glimpse of the chaos outside. The teen shuddered glad that he had been quick.

"Hey, Dotachin." Izaya grinned with a wave.

"Don't call me that." The teen grumbled. Like Izaya Kadota wore his own clothes. "It's crazy out there."

"What club did you join?"

Kadota sighed running a hand through his hair. "The anime and manga club. I got dragged into the club room by these two students. I was a bit worried what they would do."

"Hehe." Izaya laughed. "They got you. Ah, which one should I join?"

"I'd hurry up and join one. It looks like the going home club doesn't exist." Kadota sighed sitting at the desk beside Shinra.

 _"Heiwajima Shizuo please report to the gymnasium. Heiwajima Shizuo to the gymnasium."_

Shizuo winced hearing the broadcast.

"Didn't you join a club?" Kadota asked a little concerned.

"I did. See you guys later." Miserably he got up from his desk going to face the bombardment of clubs. If only he had known that they wouldn't take no for an answer and he would be getting offers throughout the year.

x-x-x

The four of them stayed the same as they moved into their second year. Shizuo was now the Vice President of the home economics club. Shinra had created his own biology club. Kadota had found a new group of friends that he hung around with.

"I can't leave them alone. Who knows what they'll do."

Izaya had eventually joined the psychology club after growing bored. They only spent lunch times together and walked to school together. Apart from that Shizuo spent most of his time cooking.

He wouldn't have minded if things continued as they were. It wasn't as if anything could happen while they were still in school. After graduation he would make his feelings known.

What Shizuo didn't count on was women. It was his fault for not taking it into account. The fact that Izaya may not want to be with him. The fact that he might want a girlfriend- one that could give him a child.

It was a harsh slap in the face, one that woke him from a long dream like a bucket of ice water.

Minori Azusa. A petite pretty girl that looked perfect. The girl was a new addition to their class a transfer student that had been living in America. Shizuo felt overshadowed, the balance between him and Izaya he could feel shattering when the pretty little blonde turned her blue eyes to his should be husband.

Shizuo clenched his fist as the girl smiled sweetly walking down the aisle to claim the empty desk at the back of the room. The feeling of defeat that washed over him wouldn't go away and the girl hadn't even done anything-yet.

x-x-x

Shizuo flinched hearing loud repetitive beeping filling his ears. An acrid smell reached his nose. A hand pushed him back away from the cooker.

"Shizuo-sempai!" Blinking his way back to reality Shizuo stared at the burnt creation being rescued from the oven. There went desert for tonight. "Are you okay?"

"...no." Shaking his head Shizuo lifted the apron over his head dropping it on the side. "I'm done for today." Picking up the hot tray, it didn't bother him that his fingers were burning. Wordlessly he dumped the ruined pie in the bin. "...see you around."

With that he left the home economics club pondering why he had bothered joining in the first place. What was the point of fighting a battle he couldn't win?

x-x-x

"I'm home." Shizuo called out his bag in one hand an apple pie from the store in the other.

"Welcome home." His father greeted taking the pie. "You didn't make it today?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Wasn't edible."

"Oh. I'll heat up your dinner." His father continued on.

"No thanks. Not hungry." Shizuo turned away trudging upstairs. "Night."

"Shizuo, did something happen?" His father asked knowing something was wrong.

Shizuo laughed bitterly. A small self pitying chuckle. "Nothing. Nothing happened. Never does." With that he was left to continue the journey to his bedroom. Dropping his bag Shizuo flopped onto the bed staring blankly at the wall.

Minutes later a pair of feet appeared at the door walking into the room. Raising his eyes, Kasuka gently rested a hand on his forehead. "You'll be okay, nii-san." Shizuo closed his eyes wishing that was true.

x-x-x

Shizuo was a monster. The girl was a princess. That was how they were viewed. The class and almost anyone who spoke to the girl flocked to her side. She was never alone.

Shizuo didn't hate her. He was past hatred. It was just a little disappointing that this was how it would end. It was soul destroying hearing her sweet innocent voice. "Heiwajima-kun."

The girl stood by his desk looking a little shy. Shizuo clenched his fists wanting her to go away. "What?"

"C-can we talk in private?" The girl looked on the verge of tears. Shizuo could feel everyone staring at him accusingly.

"Fine." Scraping the chair back he could see sharp movement all around him. They thought he would hurt her.

They weren't far from the classroom before the girl stopped. "You're friends with Orihara-kun. I like him. Can you tell me about him?"

"Like what?" Shizuo asked emotionless.

The girl smiles one finger curling her hair. "Does he have a girlfriend? What's his favourite food? Stuff like that."

Girlfriend? "No. Izaya doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Great." Shizuo nodded turning away. He didn't feel like walking back to the classroom.

"Shizuo-kun!" The door to another classroom slid open. "I was hoping to catch you."

x-x-x

"Nii-san!" Kasuka called knocking on the bathroom door. "You've been in there ages. Shizuo sighed draping the towel around his neck. Flicking the catch he opened the door for his younger brother to come in. "Your hair!"

Shizuo stood at the sink examining himself in the mirror. "What do you think?" He asked quietly lifting a lock to check he had gotten the roots.

"It looks good. Why blonde?" His brother asked.

"Felt like it." Shizuo answered back vaguely. It definitely wasn't because Izaya's admirer was blonde. He just felt like a change. Maybe he had depended on Izaya for too long. Being the raven's wife was a dream and everyone knew that dreams didn't always come true.

x-x-x

"Eh? Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked staring at him in shock. "What did you do to your hair?"

Shizuo faltered seeing Izaya and Shinra staring at him. "Felt like a change. Besides the clubs still won't leave me alone."

"Hm, it suits you. Makes you look more like a host. Were you going for delinquent?" Izaya teased plucking up streaks of his newly coloured hair.

"Shut up." Shizuo gently tapped Izaya's hand to leave him alone. "I wasn't going for anything."

"Looks good." Shinra complimented. The newly dyed blonde nodded walking with his friends towards the school gates. Again he was starting to dread coming everyday. All he could do was wait for the countdown to hit zero. The girl whatever her name was would take Izaya away from him.

x-x-x

"Ne, Shinra." Izaya pulled his friend to one side. "What's wrong with Shizu-chan?"

Shinra was unhelpful as always shrugging his shoulders. "He's the same as usual. I'd take a sample for testing but that's impossible. Have you asked him?"

"Yeah. He says it's nothing. Shizu-chan doesn't talk much any more." Izaya pointed out glancing at the blonde's empty seat.

"Shizuo never said much to start with." Shinra reasoned. "Maybe it's a phase."

Izaya didn't believe it for a second. "Something is wrong. It has been since he dyed his hair. No! Before that. Where is he anyway?"

"No idea. Probably cooking again. That's where he disappears to lately."

Izaya glanced at the time. It was becoming a rare occurrence that the teen actually attended class. Unpredictable. Shizuo's movements and actions were becoming hard to pinpoint.

"I'm going to see his club president." Izaya decided.

"What? Class is about to start!" With a shrug he skipped out of the classroom and towards the club that had kept the blonde for far too long.

The club room was empty. It looked like they had either moved or Shizuo had been lying or Shinra had only guessed. Either way the blonde wasn't in the room. So then where was he?

x-x-x

The blonde would turn up for every other lesson sitting at his desk like a statue before slipping away like a shadow. Izaya could see something was bothering him. If he didn't know better he would say Shizuo looked like he was going to cry.

That wasn't the case. Izaya came to the conclusion. Perhaps one of the other clubs had tried to blackmail the blonde. Izaya bit his lip his view blocked by the latest addition to their class. "Yes, Azusa-chan?" He asked sliding his gaze to the right.

There was movement. A slight twitch. "Orihara-kun, could we talk in private?" The girl asked quietly appearing meek. Izaya knew different. He could see past the little bows and curls.

"No. Speak up, Azusa-chan. What do you want?" Izaya gave a twisted smile. Now that he thought about it Shizuo had been called out in _private_ too. So what then had the girl said to him?

"I-I- will you go out with me?" The girl said quietly. Izaya interlaced his fingers.

"Sorry what was that?"

The girl raised her head looking him in the eye. "Will you go out with me?" This time she spoke loud enough for the whole class to stop what they were doing. Izaya grinned in fascination.

That was until a chair scraped back. Shizuo walked to the door sliding it open and walking out. So quickly it could be mistaken for running.

"Shit." Izaya cursed getting out of his seat.

"Izaya-"

"I know, Shinra." The raven sighed running from the classroom. "Shizu-chan!" The blonde already had a good distance on him. Izaya shook his head running along the corridor and down the stairs.

"Was that?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo? Yeah." Izaya stopped. He could catch up with the runaway blonde later on. Looking over the stairs he could see the captain of the boxing club and one of the members.

"I don't understand why you haven't given up on having him join us."

"You don't see it?" The captain asked with a smile. "He looks better blonde. I might cancel practice this weekend."

"Huh? Why?" Izaya clenched his fists scowling as he worked out the captain's obsession with the blonde.

"I'm going to ask Shizuo-kun out on a date."

The team member stared in shock. "Why? Didn't you hear the rumours? He already has someone."

"They're just rumours. Besides if he did have anyone they've broken up now. Shizu-kun is quitting his club, he's changed his appearance. I'd say he's ready to move on."

Izaya bit his lip digging his nails into his palms. Ready to move on? "What makes you think he'll want to go out with you?" If the captain had bothered to look past his own ego he would see how heart broken the team member was.

"Because he didn't say no. Shizuo-kun has agreed to hear me out. I'm the only one that could be with him."

Izaya had enough. The captain was a third year that would be graduating in less than a year. The guy was bigger than Shizuo. "Oh, you are right about only one being with him. But it's not you." He spoke voice like ice.

Two heads snapped up in surprise. "Ah, Orihara-kun. Shizuo's friend."

"Not exactly. What are you planning on doing with _my_ Shizu-chan?" Sliding a hand into the pocket of his pants the chain jingled. Izaya's fingers slowly wrapped around the small pocket knife he had started carrying with him.

"Your Shizuo?" The team member was already backing away eyes wide with fear. The boy was trying and failing to pull his captain away. "What are you? An ex?"

Izaya grinned sick and twisted. "Not even close." He murmured hand gliding along the banister as he skipped down the stairs.

"Captain! sempai, we need to go!"

"Then what does he have to do with you?" The captain puffed up making himself look bigger.

"Everything." Izaya slowly pulled his hand from his pocket. "Shizu-chan is mine." The raven singsonged. "He always has and always will be."

"That's his decision, isn't it?"

Click. The blade came free from its home. The captain's eyes widened. Too late. Izaya skipped closer taking the third year's wrist. Before the captain could clench his fist and throw a punch, Izaya had carved gouges into his wrists circling over his hands. Click.

The pocket knife was placed back in his pocket. Both students were staring at the captain's hands. Blood dripped onto the hallway floor. "They didn't see me cut, did they?" Izaya chuckled hearing the screams down the hallway. The annoyance should get the message now.

"Uuu." Hearing a small whimper crimson irises lifted to where he had first been standing. The raven had followed Shizuo and the girl had followed him. Shaking his head Izaya placed a finger to his lips.

Azusa trembled shaking where she stood. With a nod she ran back up stairs to the classroom or probably the toilet. "Azusa-chan." Izaya called after her. The girl that was still waiting for an answer to his confession froze tripping up the stairs. "Your hair is an eyesore."

x-x-x

Shizuo lay on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. His bedroom door was closed locking everyone out. That was it then. Izaya had a girlfriend. An annoying pretty thing that would hang off his every word.

Knock knock

"Shizuo, there's someone here to see you." His mother called out beyond the door.

Not Izaya. Shizuo pleaded. Please not Izaya. He couldn't face the raven right now. Not until he had sorted himself out.

"It's Shinra." His mother called after his silence. Shizuo groaned getting up from the bed. Opening the door he could see Shinra was concerned about something. "I'll leave you boys to it."

"Something happen to Celty?" Shizuo asked trudging back to his bed. That was the only thing that ever bothered the bespectacled raven.

"No. Shizuo, Izaya got suspended today." The teen froze in shock.

"What? Why?" Everything was fine when he had left. What has happened after that?

"Well when you left he went after you and apparently he got into a fight with the boxing club captain. Izaya sliced his hands up. He won't be able to box for a while let alone use a pen.

Shizuo was already storming past Shinra and down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Shinra called after him.

"To see what that idiot has done now." Shizuo pulled on his shoes. "I'm going out mom." Leaving the door open the teen went in search of Izaya.

x-x-x

Rapping loudly on the door waiting for the raven to answer. "One of these days you'll knock through the door." Izaya grumbled opening the door.

"What did you do?" Shizuo asked following the raven inside. It looked like the house was empty. Usually Izaya's grandmother would greet him and Shinra when they came around.

"That's a broad question." Izaya grinned skipping upstairs. Shizuo rolled his eyes following. "What exactly are you referring to?"

"You know what I mean. Shinra said you got suspended."

"Ooooh. That. Yeah the teacher wasn't very happy that I ruined their boxing superstar." Izaya stood by his bedroom door inviting him in. "Humans tend to get upset about the most meaningless things."

Shizuo shook his head in disgust. "What exactly did Akira sempai do to you?" Izaya flinched eyes narrowing. Shizuo waited for an answer.

"You remember his name?"

"Yeah." The blonde answered. "He keeps bothering me trying to get me to join the boxing club. What's wrong with you? What if his hands were seriously damaged?"

"Shizu-chan. Shut up." Shizuo blinked.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

"You're talking about pointless things again." Izaya grabbed his hand pulling him forward. Shizuo stumbled both of them toppling onto the raven's soft mattress.

"What was the point of that?" Shizuo flushed laying on top of Izaya. The raven merely smirked bending his knee. Shizuo's eyes widened feeling Izaya's thigh pressed against his crotch. "Hey!"

Slim fingers rested against his cheek. "I think it's time we had a talk." Izaya grinned fingers sliding into his hair. Shizuo stayed where he was confused and unsure of what was going on. "The problem is that you're a protozoan that doesn't listen."

Shizuo shuddered at the whisper against the shell of his ear. "...Izaya." Something wet was touching his ear. Izaya's tongue he realised. His hand snapped up covering his ear in embarrassment.

"I'll talk with your body instead. It seems to be more honest. Let's start with these."

Shizuo was sure his brain had short circuited. Izaya's lips were on his soft, warm and insistent. Izaya was kissing him. Slow movements that coaxed him to open his mouth. Numbly his lips parted.

"Shizu-chan, I hope you told your mother you wouldn't be coming home tonight."

"Why would I?" Shizuo breathed trying to get up.

"There you go again with stupid questions."

Shizuo wasn't sure what was happening. Izaya seemed to be everywhere drowning him. Somehow his shirt was open sly hands rubbing along his torso. "Izaya!"

"What?"

"Don't!" Fingers were tweaking one of his nipples.

"Why not? This is what couples do." Izaya murmured kissing his jawline.

"...couples?" Shizuo asked jolting as he found the other hand tugging at the zip on his pants.

"Mmhm. You've been mine for a long time, Shizu-chan." Izaya continued seemingly touching him everywhere.

"Yours?" Shizuo echoed his eyes slipping shut.

"Mine." The other teen confirmed. "Hold out your hand." Slowly Shizuo unclenched his fists fingers straight. Izaya licked the tip of his index finger. The digit slowly disappeared inside the raven's hot mouth. Shizuo winced feeling sharp teeth bite down to his knuckle.

"Ow." Izaya grinned backing away. Shizuo stared at the indents running along the base of his finger. "Why'd you bite me?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "I should have known the significance of it would be lost on you. I'm claiming you."

"Claiming? You bit me."Shizuo asked in confusion.

"Shizu-chan, I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I love you. So we're getting married." The raven declared flippantly.

Shizuo blinked in disbelief. Married? "Don't you need to ask me?"

"I already know your answer, protozoan. All you need to do is make sure you don't let anybody else get close to you."

"I don't." Shizuo shook his head.

"Then keep it that way. Now let's continue." Izaya grinned sliding a hand into his underwear. Shizuo gasped clutching the raven's wrist to stop him going any further. "What is it now?"

Shizuo pushed Izaya away quickly climbing from the bed. "I want to wait until we're married."

"What? That's not a funny joke, Shizu-chan."

"I'm not joking. If we do this we do it properly. No sex until our wedding night." Shizuo put his foot down buttoning his shirt. Keeping his gaze averted he zipped up his pants.

"...you're serious?" Izaya asked looking unhappy. "Fine. I'll get everything arranged. What do you want?"

Shizuo looked at the raven suspiciously. Izaya wasn't one for giving up easily. "Let me think about it."

"Shizu-chan, you've been thinking about it since elementary school."

"What? How do you know about that?" Shizuo asked unable to hide his surprise. "Never mind. You still haven't told me why you assaulted Akira sempai."

Izaya blinked chuckling as he jumped up from the bed. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Why don't we have a bet?"

"I don't like gambling." Shizuo scowled folding his arms.

"We wouldn't be gambling for money. If you win you can have whatever you want." Izaya grinned pressing against him arms sliding around his waist. "The bet is whether you lose your virginity before our wedding night."

"Don't be stupid. See you around, Izaya." Shizuo left the bedroom.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I have school tomorrow. It's your own fault for getting suspended."

"Hey! Shizuuuu-chaaaan!" Izaya whined after him jumping on his back.

x-x-x

A month later and Izaya Orihara had finished his suspension. Sitting at the back of the class a small petite girl with short brunette hair sat watching the raven's back.

The raven was happily chatting away with Shizuo. She hadn't forgotten what she had witnessed her classmate doing. Izaya was dangerous but still hot and still held her gaze.

Besides she had never been given an answer so it was she had been rejected. Making up her mind Azusa smoothed down her hair tightening the blue bow and stood up.

"Hey." Shinra stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl shrugged continuing her way to the front of the class. One by one her classmates stopped what they were doing.

"Asuza-chan!" One of the girls called her name. The girl was waving frantically. With a smile that said she would be there in a minute, she continued on.

"Um, Ori-woah!" Azusa yelped finding herself held aloft in the arms of five boys. They quickly carried her from the classroom, their classmates making way. "Put me down."

They did so surrounding her. "You don't want to ask Izaya out." One of the boys murmured. "He already has a fiancé. Didn't you see the rings?"

One of the girls nodded tapping her finger. "They both have one. It's best not get involved with them. You heard how Izaya got suspended."

x-x-x

After being barraged by her classmates, Azusa returned to the classroom a hand pulling her back from the door. Through the small glass panel she could see Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara kissing.

Turning around she looked up at the one who had pulled her back. "Sensei?" Their teacher placed a finger to his lips gently pulling her away from the door.

"Today the class has an extra break. Come back in say fifteen minutes. That should be enough time...I think." Her fellow students nodded quickly hurrying away. Azusa stood watching the couple. "Azusa-chan, that means you too."

Wordlessly the teacher walked to the door opening up a small yellow sign. No entry. Azusa sighed walking away from that classroom and her crush. Izaya already had someone.

End


	4. Rapture (Various)

Title:- Rapture

Pairings:- various

Rating:- M

Warnings:- yaoi, yuri, incest, orgy, language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Saika has taken over Ikebukuro filling it with love.

 _A/N:- This one I wrote for the kink meme._

 _"Good evening. We interrupt this programme to bring you breaking news. Ikebukuro is under siege. A demonic virus has slowly been passing from one human to another. Saika as the epidemic has been called is taking over. There are no symptoms, no warning. A single knick that doesn't even need a plaster could be fatal. We urge you to stay indoors after dark and be wary who you come in contact with. Here with us we have a specialist on this new virus."_

 _"We believe the virus Saika spreads through blood. Through tests we have discovered that there are no symptoms. The infection starts as a violent impulse to infect another person. In this instance the changes can be identified by the following:- glowing red eyes, staggered movements, referring to a mother figure which is believed to be the source and finally a blade of which the infected uses to cut their next victim."_

 _"How exactly do experts expect to combat such a virus? Our viewers can't hide away isolating themselves from their friends and family."_

 _"Anyone who is believed to be involved with the virus will be taken into quarantine. It appears that the infected have no memory of being taken over-"_ fssssh.

The small television was switched off, a figure turning away from the screen. As interesting as the news report was, the electricity bill came first and without a part time job, The high schooler was left to using his laptop once in a while until the battery went dead. Standing up from the small table, the teen stretched smothering a yawn, one hand fluffing his raven locks.

Ryugamine Mikado couldn't deny what he had watched was the most interesting event happening in Ikebukuro. Ever since he had pulled the members of his colourless gang together things seemed to have grown a little dull. Although the idea of becoming something like a zombie was frightful, the glint in the boy's blue eyes never faded.

That was why instead of going to bed like the good child his parents had raised him to be, Mikado pulled out his laptop and switched on the power. In the darkness a small square of light lit up the room blinding him momentarily.

Navigating to the familiar dollars chat room, Mikado signed in fingertips dancing across the keys to login as the admin.

-Tanaka Taro has joined the chatroom-

Saika: love cut love more love

Setton: it's been like this since this morning

Kanra: ooh scary

Tanaka Taro: it's all over the news. Hang on brb

Mikado left his laptop to answer the door. Peering through the keyhole his heart rate sped up drastically seeing his crush standing outside. Fumbling with the chain, Mikado opened the door smiling politely.

"Sonohara-san! What are you doing here?" His friend looked like she was in pain. "Come in." Rather than feeling happy the teen felt nervous hurrying to close the lid of his laptop.

"Sorry for coming so late." Anri said softly clutching her hands together head bowed. Mikado fumbled for the light switch flicking it on. A warm light filled the room.

"N-no. It's no problem." The teen held up his hands. What could possibly be the problem of having his crush in his run down apartment late at night? "W-would you like a drink?"

"No." Anri smiled but even that looked pained. Mikado busied himself anyway in his small kitchen. "Ryugamine-kun, do you love me?" Came a soft voice behind him. From the corner of his eye he could see an eerie red glow behind him. "I'm a parasite. I've held on for five years. I can't any more."

Slowly turning around Mikado found himself staring into madness. His quiet crush stood there holding a katana between quivering hands. A single tear rolled down her right cheek. Slash.

Mikado looked down at his sweatshirt seeing the swing of the blade had cut through the white and green pattern. A barely noticeable line of red showed through the gap. "Sono-" collapsing forward the raven haired teen slid to the floor in an unconscious heap. In his ears he heard the whispers of someone who wished to be loved.

x-x-x

Mikado rose with the morning sun confused as to why he was laying on the kitchen floor. Pulling himself up he noticed the gash in his clothes. With a sigh he pulled it over his head wondering what had happened to him.

His laptop was on the small table where he had left it. The light was off and the door was unlocked. A burglar? Surely no one would bother trying to rob him? Mikado had nothing apart from his laptop and the small television to steal.

Pouring himself some cereal, Mikado ate quickly seeing the time. Placing the bowl in the sink the teen quickly got ready, running from the apartment. It was time for school.

x-x-x

 _It was another ordinary day. The same time table, the same classmates. The only difference was that Anri had been absent. Mikado sighed slipping into his futon. Hopefully his friend would feel better tomorrow._

 _Mikado blinked feeling smooth fingers glide down his sides. For some reason he wasn't in his futon but on a bed. Naked. A heat was pressed against him making him blush. A flash of blonde hair whipped past his face as his partner nuzzled against his neck kissing along his jawline._

 _Mikado found himself helpless against the other figure. "Mikado." A familiar voice whispered his name. With a groan a hand slipped between his legs stroking at his half mast arousal. "I want you, Mikado. I want you to love me."_

 _"Wai-" his lips were stolen, the blonde insistent. "Mm." His own hands shook a little wanting to do something. "Mm...ha." Closing his eyes Mikado let himself drown in the sensations he was being given._

x-x-x

"No!" Mikado shot up looking around wildly. Looking down the teen slowly lifted his futon groaning at what was hidden beneath. "Why? Why would I dream of Masaomi?" Shaking his head in confusion Mikado slumped down glancing at the clock. School.

Maybe he should skip. What if Anri had come back? As long as he didn't remember that dream he should be okay around Kida...

Mikado was up and dressed. Wordlessly he left the laptop where it was. Grabbing his school bag, the teen didn't realise that in his hand was a small kitchen knife. 

x-x-x

"Good morning." Kida grinned happily draping an arm over his shoulders. Mikado nodded clutching his bag strap.

"G-good morning." Too close. Mikado stepped to the side out of range. "Have you seen Sonohara-san?"

"Hm? Nope. Doesn't look like your little girlfriend is in." Kida teased poking his cheek. "You haven't even confessed yet, have you?"

"Knock it off." Mikado said a bit too forcefully pushing his friend away. The softness of those fingers was the same as in his dream. Looking down at his other hand a glint of silver caught his reflection.

Mikado's blue eyes looked more purple. "Hm? What's wrong?" Now they were an eerie red. Mikado clutched at his head hearing faint whispers ricocheting around the inside of his skull.

 _Love, cut. Join us. Another must be loved. Another must show their love. More more more more more more. Love love love._

"Oi, Mikado!" Kid looked a little panicked shaking him. Slowly mikado stood up, limbs jerking like a puppet. One step forward and the small blade in his hand swished through the air. The sharp tip scratched the blonde's cheek. Clutching the handle of the knife, Mikado smiled. Mother would be pleased.

x-x-x

-Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room-

Kanra: Konbawa

Kanra: Looks like Saika is still out there

Celty: more people are being infected

Saika: Ryugamine Mikado love

Celty: eh? Mi-mikado?

Kanra private chat: looks like you're her next victim. Be careful.

Tanaka taro private chat: love love love mother love love love

Kanra private chat: ah. Looks like that information was a little too late.

-Tanaka taro has left the chatroom-

x-x-x

Shizuo Heiwajima had fought Saika before. Or more likely Saika's children. Back then they hadn't been able to touch him. His body had been littered with cuts and not once had their uttered words of devotion and love managed to get through.

He had accepted them but they could not accept him. Rejected by a demon blade that craved love. So why were they trying again? Why was he surrounded in Ikebukuro park fighting off Saika's children?

There were more than last time. They seemed more desperate and driven. Shizuo still had the black special gloves Celty had given him. Whether they came at him with kitchen knives or sharpened blades it made no difference. Shizuo didn't hold back.

Thud. A small group hit the ground after a devastating kick. Clenching his fist Shizuo knocked the others flying and still they got back up and came after him. Another cut slashed across his wrist. Nothing serious but it drove him to his knees hearing a torrent of whispered words feed into him.

 _Love, cut. Join us. Another must be loved. Another must show their love. More more more more more more. Love love love._

"Ugh." Standing his ground the fortissimo realised that this group were nothing like the other children he had dealt with before. This time it was dangerous and the thought of retreating occurred to him.

"Nii-san." Shizuo froze hearing the quiet monotone voice. Slowly turning around Shizuo stared at his little brother. Kasuka was there lips set in a straight line eyes glowing red. "...shit. They got you huh?"

Raising his hands in defeat, Shizuo stood still as his brother raised a strange blade slashing across his own gift. Looking down at his chest there was a clear cut. Not deep enough to be serious but enough for him to join the ranks of Saika's children.

x-x-x

 _Shizuo had never had a girlfriend. Anyone he tried to get close to had been hurt. So why was he standing in an unknown room, someone standing behind him their warmth pressed against his back? The figure's slim arms looped around his waist._

 _Shizuo caught the glimpse of a silver ring on one finger of each hand. "Izaya?" He asked in disbelief looking back over his shoulder._

 _The raven smiled up at him with a cocky grin. "Who else would I be?" Shizuo gulped finding himself pressed against the mattress, the damn flea hovering over him one knee between his legs. "It's taking a lot. You're different. The favourite child."_

 _"What a-mmph." Shizuo's lips were sealed, the raven pressed against him rubbing them together._

 _"Shh. You talk too much, protozoan." Izaya smirked down at him one hand sliding past his boxers. Shizuo gasped his hips bucking into the raven's hand. His own hand kneaded Izaya's erection tongue flicking out unable to stop himself._

x-x-x

Shizuo's eyes snapped open staring blankly in horror. "...what the hell?" He growled throwing back the covers on his bed; Another gift Kasuka had brought him. What was with that dream? Or more likely a nightmare. But the evidence was there. Shizuo had a dream about his enemy and he was aroused.

"Fuck!" Closing his eyes Shizuo willed his erection away trying not to think about how his dream was so different to reality. A shudder ran through him at the thought of having the flea touch him like that.

Still it was Izaya's fault. Somehow it was Izaya's fault. He wasn't sure how but he knew the flea was involved. Getting out of bed Shizuo headed straight for a cold shower. Then he would go beat the crap out of Izaya.

x-x-x

 _Love, cut. Join us. Another must be loved. Another must show their love. More more more more more more. Love love love._

"Shut up." Shizuo growled leaning against the wall to the raven's apartment. Hand in his pocket the blonde took out his lighter and box of cigarettes. Sliding one from the half full box, Shizuo placed it between his lips striking the flint of his lighter. Shaking his hand the lighter was slipped back into his pocket.

Love. Cut. More more more. More must love you. Love us. My child. My favourite child. Love love. Everyone must love you.

"I said shut up!" Shizuo growled fist slamming into the brick wall.

"Talking to yourself, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo grit his teeth turning around to face his nemesis. "What are you doing outside my apartment? This early in the morning too."

 _Love. Love him._

"Tch. I've come to kill you, shitty flea." Shizuo growled unsure as to why there was a small knife in his pocket. He didn't use weak weapons like Izaya.

"You really don't change, do you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya sighed placing the convenience bag down. Shizuo watched through tinted glasses as the flea took his switch blade out.

And so their chase began...

x-x-x

It ended with his hand around the flea's throat slamming the nuisance into the wall. "Shut up! Shut up!" Shizuo bellowed. Izaya was giving him a strange look.

"I didn't say anything, Shizu-chan." Shizuo groaned free hand slipping into his pocket. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Your eyes are..." Slash. Shizuo used the small knife dragging it lightly down Izaya's throat. "You're infected, aren't you?"

With that the voices in his head stopped. Shizuo shoved the knife back into his pocket walking away from the damn flea. Not realising that the worst person had been infected. The only one on par with Saika's love for humans was Orihara Izaya. What Saika and her children immediately realised was that Heiwajjma Shizuo the favourite child was no longer one of them.

x-x-x

That night Shizuo's nose twitched his eyes slowly opening to scour the darkness. What met him was a pitch black shadow with glowing red eyes. "Who the-" more noticeably was the sword raised above his chest right over the scar left by a certain flea back in high school. The tip of the blade touched his skin.

Shizuo screamed his head fit to burst. Saika's voice came through loud and clear. It was different from when Kasuka had cut him. Longing, pain, adoration, desire. Shizuo felt it all. The blade didn't stop there pushing further inside him yet leaving no mark.

The blade was sticking halfway out of his chest when the blonde's body went lax. Looking up Shizuo gasped as the katana slid from his body. "...mother." Saika smiled at him leaving him alone. This time it didn't wear off.

After that no one was safe. Between the fortissimo and the informant Ikebukuro was taken over in a matter of days, Shinjuku soon followed until there was no one left. They all viewed Saika as their mother and their colleagues, friends and complete strangers as brothers and sisters.

x-x-x

-Setton has joined the chat room-

Setton- things have been quiet lately. Kanra? Tanaka Taro? Where is everyone?

-Saika has joined the chatroom-

Saika- love love love family children. The time has come to love. Join tonight. Love love love love love love love.

-Saika has left the chat room-

Setton- that was strange.

-Setton has left the chat room-

The same message spread across every television network, across every chat room. Saika was calling her children. A meeting that had never happened before.

x-x-x

That night they gathered. Everyone from Ikebukuro and those that could make it in time from the other districts gathered together. It was over triple the size of the dollars meeting leaving barely any gaps between everyone gathered.

High up on the ledge of a building Anri Sonohara stood no longer human. Saika had taken over completely because of her weakness. A parasite had no right to fall in love and that was what she had done. Saika's host had fallen for one. Mikado Ryugamine. This was the consequences of her actions.

"Quite the turnout, mother." Izaya drawled walking he edge like a tight rope. "I can see Dotachin, Shizu-chan, Mikado-kun...ah even my sisters. You've done well."

Saika turned to face him with disdain. "My child..."

"Not quite." Izaya grinned turning around to walk back. "Of all your children you send to infect me you chose Shizu-chan. I'm sure you were aware that your _favourite_ child wasn't infected deeply enough. I'm afraid mother I can barely hear your voice. I love all of my humans so I went along with you. There's no need to cut me like you did, Shizu-chan. I'm all for loving everyone."

Saika studied him with gleaming red eyes that pierced through his very soul. Izaya shuddered brushing it off as he looked down at his humans. "My children...love one another...love your brothers and sisters...show how much you love them..."

x-x-x

Saika's message was clear. Mikado turned away from his mother turning to face Kida. The blonde was staring at him. Taking each other's hands the pair of teens kissed pressing their lips together the same as everyone else around them.

Someone else was behind him working on his pants. Turning his head Mikado met Aoba stealing a kiss. Two pairs of hands glided over his body.

"Ah!" The raven moaned receiving the love of his brothers under the watchful eye of mother. Around him he could hear a chorus of moans. His pants dropped around his ankles Aoba getting close and personal with his erection.

Kida rubbed up against him grinding against his ass. Mikado moaned in pleasure pulling Aoba into him. Their lips met in a frenzy of kisses devouring one another.

He froze momentarily feeling Kida's fingers brushing against his balls. With a pleasant shiver Mikado turned away from Aoba grinding against the blonde's hard dick.

x-x-x

"Hm, they're enjoying this." Izaya mused looking over the rooftop. "I can see Dotachin and his gang. Hang on. Karisawa seems to be pushing them together. It looks like you couldn't get rid of her fujoshi ways."

Thunk! Crimson orbs narrowed seeing a vending machine raised above a certain monster's head. Had he regained control? No. Izaya realised seeing the machine was being lain flat.

"The unpredictable fortissimo is still under your control." Saika gave no answer watching over the event she had started.

x-x-x

Thunk! Shizuo slammed the vending machine down. Sweeping Vorona into his arms he pinned her underneath him. The Russian beauty purred signalling to their boss.

Shizuo caught the zip of Vorona's jumpsuit between his teeth slowly pulling it down. Vorona lay relaxed in a seductive pose drawing him further in.

"Love." Came a whispered voice behind him, Tom slipping a hand into his waist band. Shizuo faltered groaning as he slid back against the older man. Tom held him in the palm of his hand.

Vorona's eyes gleamed the same eerie light as everyone else. Sweeping her legs underneath her she crawled across the fragile glass surface sliding the jumpsuit off her shoulders.

Shizuo licked his lips watching mesmerised as Vorona undid the clasp to her lacy bra. "Mm." It seemed though that he was not to be the one in control. Tom held him firm stroking his need, whilst Vorona pressed against him her petite hands roaming his body.

x-x-x

"Eh?" Izaya's eyes widened. "Isn't that Namie-san and Mika-chan? I don't need to see my sisters doing that!" Again he received no reply from Saika. "What do you get out of this little display? Does it increase your power or maybe you feel the need to test your fragile bond."

"Love. Cut. Love everyone."

"Pity. We're the only two that can hold a conversation." Izaya sighed walking the edge of the roof. "How long will this last?"

"Love forever."

x-x-x

Mikado groaned his legs wrapped around Kida's waist as the teen slammed into him. "Love." The blonde repeated pushing him against the wall. mikado used Aoba for support pulling him in for another kiss dodging another couple.

"Ah!" He cried feeling the love the three of them shared. The three of them collapsed in a heap uncaring about scraped knees and bloodied skin. Mikado crawled on top of Kida pushing him down, before he could sit down Aoba was gripping his hips slamming into him.

Not wanting to be left out the blonde pushed inside stretching him further than he thought possible. "Ah!" Mikado threw his head back in ecstasy losing himself in the motions of the pair. It wasn't long before he was a quivering mess laying malleable on Kida's chest spent but not satisfied. As everyone was finding out around them.

x-x-x

He couldn't stop. Shizuo thrust lazily into Vorona's dripping hole. They had been at it for a good while. His own ass was sore from where Tom had filled him. Yet they didn't want it to end.

Their need for one another urged them on kissing until their lips were chapped and swollen. Shizuo fell forward back arching. Tom slammed into his sweet spot over and over and the blonde? She was writhing beneath him digging sharp nails into his shoulder blades.

Enough was when he came dry. When he had no more to give. He couldn't feel the gushing warmth filling his ass to the brim either. He was done and so was Tom.

Shizuo panted pushing against the glass to keep himself upright. Soft fingers curled under his chin pulling his head to the side. Kasuka he vaguely realised as his brother kissed him. They were all his brothers and sisters.

His knees quivered feeling his entrance burn as Tom pulled out. A warm wetness ran down his inner thighs. "Nii-san." Kasuka breathed slipping tongue into the kiss. Shizuo's hands left the glass pulling Kasuka against him. Vorona sat up in the same state as him, her slim arms wrapped around his brother.

x-x-x

"Will they remember?" Izaya asked again staring down at the incestuous union. The blonde would never forgive himself for laying a hand upon his dear little brother. "I hope so."

The door to the rooftop opened. Izaya glanced back to see two figures walking towards him with clear intent in their eyes. One was Shiki which came as no surprise. The other... "I'd have to say you messed up, Saika-chan." Izaya chirped in disappointment.

Shiki and Shinra pulled him down from his perch. Izaya shrugged not bothered as the pair attempted to get underneath his coat. "Love." Saika droned gaze fixed on him.

"Yes. Love." Izaya echoed with a sigh. "There's a certain Dullahan in love with Shinra here. It's was your mistake to get him involved." Izaya grimaced pushing Shinra away from him.

A loud neighing roar ripped across the heart of Ikebukuro and with it came a wave of black shadow, blacker than the night sky sweeping over everyone. Like a sleeping gas Saika's children dropped one by one passing out from where they stood, sat or fucked.

Looking up he could see Saika was screaming filled with hatred and not love before she too was knocked from her perch by the Dullahan herself. _What happened here?_ The message was shoved in his face. Izaya shrugged laughing like a mad man.

x-x-x

With the rise of the sun came the wake up call for each and everyone of Saika's children. The citizens of Ikebukuro slowly realised their naked and cum covered States.

Some were embarrassed screaming and scrambling to cover themselves up. Some were angry and accusing and others merely accepted it as one of those things.

Mikado blinked pulling himself up. There was no mistake of what had happened. His ass clenched slightly as he lifted himself off of his friend's shaft.

His cheeks flushed grabbing for his clothes only to find a certain blue squares leader holding them. Before he could say anything they were tossed back at him. With a wink Aoba was gone slipping through the crowd.

Some were meant to be. Numbers were exchanged and what everyone thought was a mass one night stand turned into something a little more.

In a certain unmistakeable van there was three naked guys hurrying off a girl with camera evidence. It was hard to tell who's sake their hasty escape was for.

Then there was a monster that woke with a sore head and a sorer ass. Shizuo wordlessly got dressed his body craving for a shower. His nose twitched scenting sex in the air along with something else. It didn't take him long to come to a conclusion. "Izaaaaayaaaa!"

Up on the rooftop Izaya lay naked waking up with the rest of them. A revenge stunt from Celty. He realised. Quickly slipping on his coat which was thankfully left at his side, Izaya looked down hearing his name screamed into the air. "Of course the protozoan blames me." Izaya chuckled getting ready to run.

It was an event no one ever spoke off. A one off that wouldn't happen again. Yet Saika remained dormant in Anri. A few dreams remained for some and for the favourite child the voices never stopped.

End


	5. Ghost of you (Fem Izuo)

Title:- Ghost of you

Rating:- M

Warning:- Non-con, blood, language,yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Kuroko._

Shizuka's body felt cold against the luxury woven silk sheets. The covers were the same too thin for such cold weather. It didn't help that every night they slid from the bed pooling on the floor. Every morning she woke up curled in a ball hugging one of her pillows in a death grip to keep warm.

Tonight she wasn't alone. An expensive overhead light on the wall above her bed shone a dim glow over her naked body. Laying on her side a soft kiss was pressed against her shoulder blade. Smooth fingers of one hand cupped her left breast massaging and tweaking her nipple.

The bed gave a small creak as her partner moved allowing her to lay on her back. Shizuka reached up clutching into the softness of her plump pillow, fingers catching in dyed flaxen locks spread out behind her.

Soft nothings were whispered against the shell of her ear each with a promise. Shizuka closed her eyes a ghost of a kiss pressed against her lips. Warm hands glided the length of her curves exploring her bath heated flesh.

Chaste kisses lingered along her jawline subtly inching down the thin column of her throat. Shizuka's breath hitched her knee bending legs gently coaxed open. The same fingers delicately brushed between her folds touching her core.

Shizuka shivered fingers clenching tighter. The tell tale tear of silk and a fistful of pillows told her she had ruined yet another gift. Legs spread wider a finger eased inside her entrance, one becoming two and then three.

A heat matching her own pressed flush against her slimmer form. A hot hardness nudged against her stretched channel pushing inside slowly. Shizuka's fists clenched crushing the what she assumed were duck feathers.

The bed creaked the pair of them rocking forward. Shizuka's back arched with the help of stronger arms sliding underneath her. Shizuka moaned biting her lower lip. It didn't take long for exhaustion to set in. Her body tensed feeling a wet warmth gush inside her. Feeling a slight twinge of pain, Shizuka felt a heat against her inner thigh.

The bed creaked twice. Once when the other left and again when they came back. A wet cloth gently wiped their mess away. Turning on her side the bed creaked for the final time. Body warmth pressed flush against her back arms sliding around her waist.

"I love you." Came a whisper against her ear. The light went out leaving them in darkness with morning to follow. Shizuka listened to soft snoring.

x-x-x

Sharp metal edges cut into her wrists pinning her arms painfully behind her back. Shizuka inched back on the stiff couch that looked like it was barely used.

A dark chuckle echoed in her ear a sharpened blade cutting the elastic of the skirt of her uniform. The fabric ripped from her lower waist followed by ruined tights.

Shizuka licked the blood dripping from her lip. A vertical slash across her voluptuous chest left a trail of ruby liquid running down her cleavage. The buttons on her shirt lay scattered over the couch a couple on the floor. The same sharp blade poked at the clasp of her white bra. Her partner had laughed at the sight of such virgin lingerie for a monster. The thin wire broke cups flying up unable to hold her large breasts.

A shadow fell over her straddling her slim form. The shoulders of her uniform and the remains of her bra were torn down from her shoulders covering her bound wrists. A wet tongue lapped at the bloodied cut.

Shizuka barely had any time to register the snap of elastic her panties yanked down her legs. Crying out she was pressed against the small couch eyes widening. Pain burned at her core accompanied with a light hearted chuckle.

Legs spread wide her head hit the couch feeling the wood frame underneath the fabric. Her partner had no concern for her well being slamming into her at his own pace. Shizuka moaned bucking her hips.

When they were done she was left curled up on the couch her body sore. Her wrists were slick with blood. Her partner carefully took off the condom used during the act tossing it in the bin. Shizuka closed her eyes exhausted. Seconds later a thick blanket was thrown on top of her.

One of these was consensual. Have you figured it out yet? Which one was which?

x-x-x

"What are you doing?" Izaya asked intrigued as to why his secretary was placing a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate covered toast on the coffee table. He hadn't even been aware he owned chocolate products.

Namie looked up flicking her curtain of raven hair back. "She'll be hungry when she wakes up." Izaya watched her straighten out the blanket he had thrown down.

"I don't care about that. Why are you worried about that monster? She can take care of herself. It's me you should be worried about." Izaya chuckled spinning in his chair.

"This is why humanity hates you." Namie dead panned.

"Humanity doesn't hate me." The raven pointed out.

"No, I'm pretty sure it does. It doesn't concern you why she's here? wait! You didn't undo the handcuffs?"

Izaya shrugged fishing the key from his pocket. "Shizu-chan was here to have sex and before you accuse me of anything she asked me."

"She asked you to abuse her and leave her bleeding?" His secretary asked incredulously with suspicion. Hopping up from his desk Izaya skipped over to the couch undoing the handcuffs.

"Do you really think these flimsy things could hold Shizu-chan? I'm not going to pass up an opportunity to hurt her when she asks for it." Izaya smirked twirling the handcuffs around his finger. "Top drawer in my desk there's a _written and verbal recorded_ agreement signed by the protozoan." He rolled his eyes when Namie went to check.

Of course the protozoan took that moment to stir blinking up blearily at him. "...flea?" She murmured sleepily rubbing one eye. The search for proof was abandoned Namie taking it upon herself to find out the truth.

"Do you need me to call the police?" His secretary asked. Izaya didn't point out that if he got arrested she would be out of a job.

"...police? No." The blonde blinked looking around disorientated. "The flea only did what I asked for. What time is it?" It was then that Shizuka realised she was naked. With a deep blush and a small eep the blanket was used as a shield.

"You've been out for an hour or so." Namie answered ahead of him. "Izaya, I'm taking your bank card. The poor girl needs clothes."

"Excuse me? I'm not wasting money on buying Shizu-chan clothes!" Izaya ran to his desk to keep his bank account away from the strangely compassionate secretary.

"Then give her something of yours to wear. You can't expect her to go home naked!"

"What? No. I don't want Shizu-chan anywhere near my closet."

"Then new clothes it is." Namie shrugged stalking off with his bank card. Looking back at the couch he found the faux blonde staring at him.

"What? You're not threatening to rip me limb from limb?"

"Do you want me to?" Shizuka asked holding up her wrists. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Stay there. I'll get it. I can burn the couch but I don't want to have to get rid of anything else." Moments later Izaya returned tossing the kit into her lap. "I suppose I'll do it for you. I have a client later on. The sooner you leave the better."

x-x-x

"You know you didn't have to come with me." Shizuka pointed out sitting on the opposite side to Izaya. The secretary had brought her snug fitting jeans and a warm pullover that was a little too big. The sleeves covered her neatly bandaged wrists and hands.

"If I don't see you home Namie will never let me hear the end of it." Izaya sighed looking bored. He could have just called a cab instead of getting in with her. "Believe me that woman can nag."

"You like her."

"Hah? Where did that come from? She's my secretary. Besides I like all my humans."

"Yeah right. You get bored quickly. She's been with you a good couple of years now, right?"

"Maybe. Namie is fun to tease and she knows how to fight back. Usually it's rat poison in my coffee." Izaya fell silent looking over at his travelling companion. "Since when are we so...civil?"

"It won't last. I don't have the strength to 'rip you apart' and you're not that much of an ass-hole today. Who bandages up their enemy's wounds?"

"Hm. Why me? I could have gone too far and seriously hurt you-if you were human."

"Because you can." Shizuka stared into her lap picking at a loose thread in one of the sleeves. "You've hated me from the beginning. You'll never betray me because I'm expecting you to."

Izaya blinked not expecting such an intelligent answer. "Unpredictable as usual. This doesn't change anything. I still hate you."

"And I you." Shizuka answered with a small shrug. "...thanks though. For what you did."

Their ride came to a halt Izaya handing over the correct amount, both of them climbed out standing in front of Shizuka's apartment.

"How's your hips?" Izaya teased poking her side. Shizuka growled swatting his hand away.

"Fine. See you around, flea."

"What you're not going to invite me in for a coffee? I feel used Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

"I'm surprised." Izaya looked around sipping his coffee. "This isn't like you at all. How does a protozoan afford all of this when you still have a debt for repair damages?"

Shizuka stood nervously looking around the room critically. "Kasuka brought everything."

"I can see that. It looks more like one of those showrooms than a home." Izaya narrowed his gaze. The room felt unwelcoming and cold. He had the distinct suspicion that he was being watched.

"I didn't accept any of it." Shizuka clutched her arm to stop it shaking. "None of it is mine. Everything in the apartment belongs to Kasuka." She said softly.

"Well aren't you lucky having such a famous brother looking after you." Izaya teased setting the cup down. "I have to get back. Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

"What? Why?"

"I figured we did everything else, we might as well kiss." Izaya shrugged waiting for a response. "You don't want to?"

"I don't know. It's weird." Shizuka blinked seeing the raven turn to leave. "You're not going to do anything?"

Izaya shrugged. "You don't want me to. I'm not going to go against your wishes. See you around, Shizu-chan." Shizuka clenched her fists finding one hand clutched in Izaya's jacket.

"...I want to. Kiss I mean."

x-x-x

"I'm back, Namie."

"It's about time. Did you see her home?"

"Yes. Your princess is safe at home." Izaya waved his secretary away hanging up his coat.

"I'm not so sure about that." Namie muttered under her breath. Izaya heard it though as he passed her to sit down.

"Why do you say that?"

"It never occurred to you why she came to you?"

Izaya shrugged swivelling in the chair. "Masochistic streak?"

"Wrong. She was stalling. She didn't want to go home. What makes a girl want to stay with her worst enemy rather than going home?" Namie demanded standing in front of his desk.

"Pass. I learnt a long time ago not to try and figure out the protozoan. She never fits in with any of my calculations. I don't pay you to analyse people. Much less a monster. That's my job."

"I hope you realise what you're doing. Sometimes people crave pain to mask a greater pain." Izaya sighed leaning back in the chair. Namie was in one of her moods though usually she was going on about her brother.

"Let's see what's going on today." Izaya clicked open his news feed. "Yuuhei Hanejima is retiring. It says here he feels he's accomplished enough in the acting industry." Namie scowled at him walking away in disgust.

x-x-x

Izaya didn't sleep that night. His thoughts refused to settle down. Worst of all his thoughts were about the monster he had kissed amongst a more natural second round. In the apartment there had been a feeling of wrongness that he couldn't put a finger on. The blonde had been tensed unable to relax.

The place had been immaculate down to the freshly made silk bedspread. Perhaps he was so used to seeing Shizuka destroy things that his expectations were warped. Still it didn't seem to calm him. It was as if there was a puzzle in front of him missing a crucial piece. He had that piece in his hand put it wouldn't fit right. Closing his eyes he thought back to the events of the day.

 _What makes a girl stay with her worst enemy rather than going home?_

Namie had been adamant about the subject pressing him for an answer until he had enough and dismissed her for the day.

 _You'll never betray me because I'm expecting you to._

Now that he thought about it, Shizuka's choice of words had been strange. Izaya could hurt her but never betray her because they weren't friends. So then why was it betray?

Was that the problem? Had someone betrayed the protozoan?

 _Everything in this apartment belongs to Kasuka._

Izaya's eyes snapped open in shock the puzzle complete. Sitting up in disbelief he reached for his phone calling the blonde. If it was what he thought it was...

"The number you have dialled is not available..."

Izaya glanced at the time. Shizuka could be asleep... Jumping out of bed the raven found himself getting dressed running from the room.

x-x-x

The trip from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro had never felt so long. The cab seemed to be going at a snail's pace as if mocking him for something he had failed to figure out.

Shizuka coming to see him was a cry for help. It made perfect sense. The hesitation, how she had become docile and withdrawn as soon as they had set foot close to the apartment.

Izaya tried calling again as he jumped out of the cab crossing the short distance. Clenching his fist he went to knock only for door to swing open. Pushing the door open Izaya cut the call hearing the ringing still.

The room seemed to echo as he stepped inside reaching for the light switch. Bright light filled the room. Izaya gaped looking around at the shell of an apartment. Everything was gone with the exception of a small bundle on the floor.

Crouching down Izaya picked up the phone that showed thirteen missed calls. The only other items were the neatly folded clothes Namie had brought. Shizuka was gone whisked away from underneath his blind eyes.

End


	6. On oath (Shizado)

Title:- On oath

Pairing:- Shizuo x Mikado

Rating:- M

Warning:- Blood, violence, language, mentions of death

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Mikado turns to the last place any vampire would go.

Requested by:- Kuroko

 _A/N:- Ooh lots of requests. Keep em coming. The next one will be for Mika-chan. Enjoy._

"Our father who art in heaven..." The words chanted in prayer tore at his ears. With each step over hallowed ground his limbs grew weaker making him feel once again...human.

The large church stood before him. Above the arch a statue of great significance watched over his arrival. Fear and uncertainty stirred in his gut. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't come anywhere near something that could kill them.

Humans didn't stand in the centre of roads waiting to be run over. They didn't walk into open fires. Human he was not. Air that he no longer breathed hitched in his throat. The warm blood that no longer ran through his veins was like ice.

Mikado Ryugamine was dead. He had died after getting involved with the wrong people- creatures. Yet he hadn't died. Not a true death. His body was chilled, his heart a dead weight in the cavern of his chest. At the time of his death Mikado had been raised as a creature of the night. A blood thirsty beast that craved to have what he no longer had. The difference between him and his fellow cursed vampires was that he refused to drink.

The raven clung to life, clung to the fact that he was once human. In doing to he was verging towards true death. Becoming another species was not evolving. It wasn't what he had wanted and now he regretted ever meeting Izaya Orihara, the ruling vampire pure blood that had stolen away his slither of life. It made him so painfully aware of what he had lost.

The sun was his enemy, his hair a birds nest through lack of a mirror or single reflection. His friend's homes became locked to him without an invitation and most of all he felt a deep red hunger threatening to consume him. It was a battle he fought everyday using willpower to quell the monster inside him. The monster Izaya had made him.

That was how the adolescent teen barely through puberty found his way to his last hope. The vampires jeered forcing him to drink. The humans rejected and feared him. The lord would kill him for being an abomination.

Mikado had never been religious. However becoming a vampire put things into perspective. He was unsure why the church affected him so much. Raising a hand to his ears droplets of crusted ash blew down his face.

Arms wrapped around his tattered white and green sweatshirt Mikado placed one foot in front of the other feeling weakened by the second. The sacred ground was rejecting him. Mikado would have wept at the knowledge if he could cry.

"Amen." The gruff voice ended. Under the moonlight Mikado took his chance passing the threshold of the church. His strength sapped from his body plummeting to the floor. "You have some nerve coming to this place, vampire."

Forcing his purple eyes open Mikado blinked blearily at the figure coming towards him. "Father, I have a confession...I want to be human...I can't fight the hunger any more..."

x-x-x

Mikado opened his eyes finding himself in a warm bed. Slowly sitting up he heard the door creak open. "You haven't fed." A tall blonde priest declared. Mikado stared at the black cassock draping over the man.

"...No... You didn't kill me?" The young vampire asked hesitantly.

"No, you haven't caused any harm. I can smell the ones that have spilled blood. When did you turn?"

Mikado could see a small silver cross hanging around the priest's neck. The man didn't move towards him, look threatening or have a proper weapon. Yet the raven shuddered in fear his instincts screaming for him to flit away as fast as his speed would carry him.

"Last month. I was bitten by Izaya Orihara." He noticed the priest stiffen at the name.

"Thought as much. How old were you?"

Mikado smiled sadly. "...Sixteen. I didn't get to finish school." A gaping emptiness ate away at him. There was so much he hasn't done.

The blonde priest sighed walking into the centre of what looked like the inside of a small apartment. He still felt weak so they were still on church ground. "Damn flea, killing kids. There's no way to reverse it."

Mikado nodded hanging his head. "Then...can you kill me?"

"What's your name kid?"

"Mikado Ryugamine." The raven muttered. Not that it mattered no one cared that he was a creature of the night except those hunting his kind.

"I'm father Heiwajima. I don't kill kids. Especially those that so obviously don't want to die. I said it wasn't reversible. I didn't say you couldn't control it. I'll help you."

Mikado looked up in shock. The priest was going to help him? "You're not going to kill me?"

"No. I already said that. This is my home. It's close by to the church. I don't let your filthy kind in here." Mikado flinched seeing something move under the cassock. Flinching back he met the father's eyes seeing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter pulled out. "Stop being so jumpy kid. It's annoying."

"Yes father." Mikado apologised quickly. "I didn't think priests were allowed to smoke."

"You're a curious kid, aren't you? This is my one vice. Only thing I wasn't able to give up when I took my vows." Mikado nodded slowly relaxing. It didn't bother him when the priest lit a cigarette taking a long drag.

"...thank you. For not killing me." The blonde merely shrugged. The pair of them sat in comfortable silence.

x-x-x

Mikado slept through the day. Not a real human resting sleep more of a there's nothing else to do sleep. When the sun set the young vampire got out of bed and stepped outside. There was no sign of the priest. Hanging on a washing line were two cassocks drying. Reaching out his fingers went to brush against the material. "Don't touch that!" A loud voice bellowed from the distance. Mikado flinched recoiling as the blonde came into view.

"Sorry I-"

"Curiosity can get you killed kid. Though I guess that already happened. Go back inside." Doing as he was told the vampire sat on the bed looking around nervously. "Here."

Mikado jumped eyes widening recognising the blood bag. "...I can't. I don't want to be a monster."

"Drink it. If you don't your instincts will take over." Mikado glanced at the bag poking it gently with a finger. "Seriously? Give it here!"

The bag was grabbed the priest crouching in front of him. Mikado scented the air smelling the metallic iron of life. His eyes seemed to sharpen his teeth beginning to hurt as his canines lengthened becoming sharper- more deadly.

The reaction wasn't because of the closed blood bag. There was an intoxicating scent coming from the priest. Mikado leaned forward wanting to taste a bit. Just a bit. A cold palm slammed into his face knocking him back against the sturdy wood.

"S-sorry!" Mikado blinked shaking his head. "I don't know what came over me!"

"Relax kid. It's your instinct. Looks like I got cut. Drink." Biting open the end of the bag Mikado obeyed sipping at the crimson liquid. "This is a pain in the ass."

Mikado watched mesmerised as the cross was slipped from the priest's neck dropped on a small table. The cassock followed dropped on the floor giving the vampire an amazing view.

"Don't touch either of those." The blonde instructed. Mikado nodded numbly unable to take his eyes away. His gaze zeroed in on the only scar the blonde had. A thick gouged line right over his chest. There was a new cut across the man's shoulder but he could tell it wouldn't scar. "I'm taking a bath. Don't come in."

Mikado blushed averting his gaze. "What happened to your hand?" Cursing his curiosity he found the blonde standing over him. Said hand poked his head. Cold, plastic?

"Be grateful for it. It's prosthetic. It's the only reason I can touch you without you turning to dust. I bathe, drink and wash my clothes in holy water. None of your kind can lay a finger on me without suffering." With that the blonde turned away slipping into what appeared to be another room. Mikado sat thoughtfully continuing to drink. Closing his eyes he listened to the rhythmic beating of the priest's heart.

x-x-x

Mikado didn't think it was strange to trust your enemy. His nights with Shizuo as he now knew him were becoming fun. After stating his desire to see the sun, their home became a flurry of orange and yellow brightening things up a little. On the door a yellow sun had been painted. It looked like a child had done it yet the small act warmed Mikado's motionless heart.

The young vampire was aware that during the day the priest was doing his duties, looking after the church, reciting prayers and listening to confessions. Mikado listened along to the confessions thanks to his super hearing. It was painful and only resulted in damaging his ears further.

When the sun sank every night he could hear the toll of the church bell, feel his kind risk their existence to take down the priest. Each and everyone failed. Shizuo was strong, indestructible and Mikado knew he was falling hard. A vampire in denial in love with a priest.

It only took ten minutes at a time before the blonde would come to see him. Mikado wanted to touch him but that would mean his death. "Here kid." Routinely the blood bag was tossed on the bed. mikado tilted his head in confusion seeing that the design was different from usual. The bag was smaller, the smell more concentrated.

Taking a sip his eyes widened recognising the smell. "This is-"

"The hospital I get them from was attacked. This will have to do. It's safe." Shizuo growled sitting on a chair. Mikado nodded almost doubling over at the richness on his tongue. "Oi kid! You okay?"

Mikado clutched the bag protectively as if it was the most precious thing in the world. His limbs began to quiver body shaking in a violent fit.

"Shit!" He heard the blonde curse. "Spit it out!" Prosthetic fingers jammed down his throat forcing his mouth open. Wasted blood dribbled down his chin.

Mikado bit down sinking his fangs into the man made material. Shizuo held him down trying to get the blood from his system. He didn't have a gag reflex, didn't have it in him to throw up.

Mikado stilled going lax on the bed. Seeing that he was okay the priest backed away looking at the bite marks in his hand. Panting he slowly sat up feeling more alive than when he had the first time around. "Kid? You okay?"

"...yeah. That was incredible. I feel...alive." Mikado smiled looking down at the still full bag. "What are you?"

"Doesn't matter. That's for you. Drink when you need to. I have to make a few repairs. One of the gravestones got broken." Shizuo sighed lighting up a cigarette.

"But it's late. Isn't it dangerous for you?"

"I'm dangerous kid. I'll be back soon." Mikado flopped back on the bed unsure whether he could hear Shizuo's heart thumping or the blood inside him thrumming.

x-x-x

Shizuo's blood was a drug Mikado found himself addicted to. The man in question was alluring in a much different way. Every day the vampire found himself craving the priest's company. A small touch that was all he wanted. Yet Shizuo never laid a hand on him. Never went any further to show him care. It was a cruel kindness that he didn't think Shizuo was aware he was giving.

The nights was what Mikado most looked forward to. Pushing his growing desires aside he enjoyed the blonde's company. Every word he could listen to over and over no matter how boring it was supposed to sound.

"Kid, you feeling okay?" Shizuo asked checking up on him. The young vampire nodded with a small shy smile.

"Yes. I feel great." The priest didn't seem to like his answer. "What's wrong?"

"I've been chanting prayers and performing baptisms all day. Before you were curled up looking like death." Mikado felt a thrumming in his chest anxious when the blonde joined him on the bed. "There's a tinge of colour in your cheeks."

"Really?" The raven brightened looking down at the quarter full bag. The first time he had foolishly drained it all only to afterwards find out the cleansing procedure Shizuo had to go through. To supply him with blood, Shizuo had to clear out the properties of the holy water amongst other things. During that time the priest was more vulnerable. That was why Mikado rationed himself gaining control of who he was for the sake of another.

"Can I go outside? I want to explore the church grounds." Mikado asked politely.

"If you're feeling up to it. I'll warn you if you feel faint I'm dragging your ass back here." Shizuo grumbled getting up. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

x-x-x

It was a beautiful moonlit night. Maybe that was because he hadn't seen it in a while. Mikado walked slowly beside the priest. "Shizuo-san."

"Call me father when we're outside." Shizuo reprimanded.

"Father Shizuo. Do you think a vampire and a human can love one another?"

"...No I don't. Vampires are dead demonic monsters. What they see as love is a human wound up dead with their throat ripped out."

"What if that human is a priest? Surely then it would work." Mikado gently probed listening to Shizuo's steady heartbeat.

"No. It's forbidden and wrong in the eyes of the lord. What did I tell you about your curiosity?"

"Sorry. I wanted to know. Do you still wash your clothes in holy water?"

"Yes. So don't get any closer."

"Father, I feel an attachment to you." Shizuo stopped slowly turning to look at him.

"It's my blood. It's more...potent than any other." Mikado nodded falling silent. Hanging his head in disappointment he realised how fruitless his love was.

"...can I hold your hand? Your prosthetic one." His answer was a shrug. Clutching to the small life line, Mikado slipped his hand into priest's.

"You're a weird kid."

x-x-x

Mikado was on cloud nine happy with his progress. Shizuo seemed to be opening up to him more as they got to know each other. Tonight he had been told to stay inside and not move an inch. There was some sort of important meeting going on at the church. The blonde was part of an organisation. He picked up a couple of names of hunters and high priests from his eavesdropping.

Mikado understood the trouble he was causing the priest. In protecting him Shizuo was harbouring a vampire. He was betraying those he worked with and everything the priest believed in.

A thud at the door has his head snapping up. Shizuo is still at the meeting. His chest throbbed painfully hearing the call inside his mind. There was someone else that had a hold over him. His creator. Mikado could feel Izaya's closeness.

Instinctively he let go of the blood stuffing it under the pillow. There was no resisting the pure blood king. Mikado hesitantly walked to the door pulling it open.

"Mikado-kun." Izaya purred waiting outside. "I was wondering where you got to. Let's take a walk."

"I-yes Izaya-sama." Stepping outside the safety Shizuo had supplied, Mikado walked beside his creator unable to resist.

"The others were bullying you, weren't they? So mean of them. Well they won't be doing that again." Mikado froze seeing the cold glint in Izaya's eyes. "You smell different. Mikado-kun, why do you have a heartbeat?"

"Huh?" Mikado hit the cold ground grass tickling his cheek. Izaya had him by the throat pinning him down. "What do you mean?"

"Vampires don't have heartbeats. Not even pure bloods. Why do you? Who's blood have you been drinking?"

A heartbeat? Did that mean he was becoming human again? A small smile touched his lips at the thought of what he could do.

"Mikado-kun. It seems I'll have to get the information out of you another wa-" a large statue smashed into Izaya knocking him out of the way.

"Kid, get back in the house." Mikado did as he was told running as fast as he could. Izaya almost got him if not for the desperate dive through the door.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya purred turning away from him. "I never thought I'd see the night you'd help a vampire. You always did get in my way. Maybe I should take your other hand."

Mikado gasped shrinking back. It was hard to believe that his creator was being kept out.

"I'd rip you apart first." Shizuo growled.

"Careful there,father. Your language is getting out of hand again. I'm only here to take back Mikado-kun. I'm sure you're done using him as an experiment."

"What the hell are you talking about? The kid is under my protection."

Izaya laughed. "Whose blood has he been drinking?" Mikado flushed averting his gaze. He caught Izaya's gaze flicking between the two of them "...it's yours. Your blood has changed him. Did you know he's half human now?"

Half human? Mikado smiled. He could feel Izaya glaring at him.

"It's your blood. I always wondered why the church would take someone like you. You're a chosen. Well it looks like I have to take you with me after all, Shizu-chan."

"No!" Mikado cried standing up.

"Kid. Stay inside."

"Mikado-kun, come here."

Mikado backed away fighting against the pull his back hit the bed frame, Shizuo's tools rolling onto the floor.

"Mikado-kun, come here." Standing up Mikado left the safety of the house. He found himself pressed against Izaya's chest, one arm around his throat. "They can't go against me, father. I'll be taking this one back."

Mikado clenched his fist looking over at the priest who had so kindly looked after him. "...Izaya-sama." He said quietly. "I-I'm not going." In his hand he threw the small bottle of holy water he had managed to grab.

Quickly Mikado found his way to Shizuo's side crashing into the priest. "Nice try kid. That stuff doesn't work on him."

"Well remembered." Izaya laughed. "This will be a fun game. See you soon, Mikado-kun, Shizu-chan." In a blink of an eye Izaya was gone leaving them alone.

"I'm not melting?" Mikado finally asked panting against the priest. His fingers lingered a little longer than they should have.

"Doesn't look like it." The blonde muttered gently pushing him away. "What did he mean by half human?"

Mikado smiled taking Shizuo's hand. Placing it against his chest he waited patiently. "How?"

"I don't know. I think it's your blood."

"I have to report this." Mikado stilled knowing it wasn't just him that would be in trouble. Shizuo would be taken away from him and experimented on.

"Don't! Please. This is a miracle, isn't it?" Mikado smiled. "What's the chances of a union between a half vampire and a priest?"

"...not a chance. My vows-"

"I know. Can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah. The sun won't be up for another few hours."

"Can i hold your hand? Your other one." Mikado smiled shyly stepping on the priest's other side.

"Don't see why not. Izaya will be back. The flea never stays away. He'll hurt anyone you left behind."

"I know. But I'm dead to them. This is my life now. Father, can I make a request?"

"Go ahead. I'm not taking you into that mess."

"When it's my time to die, I want to watch the sunrise in your arms." Mikado whispered softly staring at his feet.

"You aren't going to die kid. I'll protect you. You have my vow on that." Mikado nodded squeezing Shizuo's hand. Together they walked hand in hand around the church grounds. Mikado smiled slowly leaning in so their shoulders touched. His smile only widened seeing the priest didn't seem to mind. Shizuo's heart was beating rapidly giving him away.

End


	7. Twin tales (ShizuoxMikadoxIzaya)

Title:- Twin tales

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Shizuo x Mikado x Izaya

Warning:- Izaya, language, mentions of sex

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo is a werewolf, Mikado a Nekomata and Izaya an incubus.

Requested by:- Mika-chan

In a place no one would expect there was a large academy. In that academy were dorm rooms for the special students. In one of those dorm rooms a black blur shot up out of bed eyes wide finding himself in a predicament. The student went by the name of Mikado Ryugamine. A petite raven that wasn't human. Mikado was a youkai or a monster if you wanted to be rude and this is his story.

Mikado was sixteen years old and a Nekomata. His most obvious feature were the two flexible black tails protruding from his lower back. Like boots black fur covered his ankles and feet as well as his hands. More noticeable was the feline ears poking out from underneath his hair and sharp blue eyes.

The bed above him was empty easing his panic over the current situation. The Nekomata had made friends with Izaya Orihara. The same one that he imagined was laughing at his plight.

Izaya was an incubus. A demon of lust, one that didn't have shame in what he did. Slipping from bed Mikado hurried across the room to the privacy of the bathroom.

Too late the door opened and in walked his room mate. Shizuo Heiwajima, a werewolf. Mikado stared at the wolf noting their differences. Shizuo was in the class of monster closer to human. His hair was a glittering blonde yet his ears and tail were a chocolate brown.

The sun was rising. That was why. Night classes were over and now it was his turn. Shizuo sniffed nose crinkling. Mikado flushed holding his change of clothes against him. "The flea again?" The blonde growled finally.

Mikado nodded. A large hand patted his shoulder. That was the end of their conversation. Shizuo hopped up into the bed curling in on himself falling asleep instantly. With a nervous sigh the raven relaxed slipping into the bathroom.

x-x-x

Rajin academy for monsters. That's where he lived and learned. Mikado dressed in his white and green sweatshirt along with slim fitting black shorts. It was easier to move and because they cut low his tails had more freedom. Because of so many alterations everyone was allowed to wear their own clothes.

Shizuo was more lax wearing a plain white shirt and ripped jeans. No matter how much the werewolf got messed up he still looked amazing.

"Good morning, Mikado-kun." A certain demon purred leaning against his shoulders. "Sweet dreams?" Izaya was another amazing demons. Even though the incubus had enemies everyone was smitten or perhaps it should be intoxicated.

Izaya wore simple black jeans and a plain v neck. His horns were thick and majestic the points sharp enough to gouge a hole into any unsuspecting victim. A long thin tail balanced perfectly behind him. Izaya was the dream demon in more ways than one. Hot, top of his class and irresistible.

Mikado liked him perhaps was even drawn to him. The _dreams_ Izaya gave him more than likely participated towards the swaying of his body. "N-no thanks to you!" The Nekomata flushed looking down at the floor.

"Ne, I'm giving you what you want. You shouldn't be so ungrateful, Mikado-kun." Izaya purred teasingly against his ear. The incubus knew everything that went in on the dorms. He had control over everyone's dreams taking the form of the one they loved the most. Almost every night Izaya visited his dreams in the guise of Shizuo.

"I- you fed from me." Mikado protested biting his lip. It didn't feel right using Shizuo's image. Not when the real deal wouldn't so much as touch him.

"You enjoyed it. Your energy is delicious." Mikado's blush deepened guided along to his class. What he had with Izaya was anything but innocent. He was playing to the tune the raven had set. But what he felt with Shizuo...that was real. Painful and real.

Mikado found himself constantly wishing he could attend the night classes along with his room mate. When he returned to he dorm after classes their paths would briefly cross.

x-x-x

There was only one time the two of them for to spend the night together and that was with the rise of the full moon. Shizuo couldn't attend classes in his transformed state much to Mikado's happiness.

It was the nights that he didn't sleep and the ones where Izaya didn't take from him. The following morning the incubus would be in an irritated morning and someone would suffer perhaps a cut or something worse.

Mikado couldn't help it. How could he sleep knowing the one he loved was so close to him? Shizuo was heavier in his wolf form which was even better. From his bed he could see the thick blanket set out next to the dresser. Shizuo was curled up on the blanket looking beautiful.

The Nekomata stared in admiration mentally measuring the small distance between them. A small growl rumbled from the sleeping beast sending shivers down his spine. Quietly slipping from the bed Mikado padded lightly across the floor sitting in front of the sleeping wolf.

Reaching out hesitantly his fingers drowned in thick soft fur. A small smile touched his lips. Underneath his touch the wolf remained fast asleep. Mikado smiled smoothing out Shizuo's fur.

Shizuo was out for the count. Izaya could run in to jump on him and it wouldn't make a difference. Gently he touched the wolf's head lightly scratching his ears. He paused hearing a soft sound that was almost a purr.

Smile widening and feeling a little braver, Mikado carefully rested his fingers against Shizuo's wet nose trailing them along the muzzle. "Heiwajima-san, I'm in love with you." He whispered quietly not wasting his chance. Crouching forward his lips pressed against Shizuo's muzzle.

Seconds later the wolf stirred. Mikado was already under the covers of his bed eyes scrunched closed, heart pounding violently. His hands squeezed his tails stopping it from waving around in happiness.

A low disgruntled growl sounded close by. Mikado's ears twitched hearing Shizuo stalk forward. A cold nose prodded his back. The raven shuddered wondering in panic if he had crossed the line. There was an image of gaping jaws and sharp teeth that could easily tear him apart.

The growling continued. Mikado felt a pull on his pyjamas. In one smooth movement he found himself on the floor. Opening his eyes he sat up. Shizuo was standing over him teeth bared.

"I'm sorry." The Nekomata apologised quickly. Blue eyes blinked when a cold wetness touched his nose. A warm scratchy tongue gave his cheek a long lick. "Heiwajima-san?" The wolf was already back on the blanket curled up.

x-x-x

It wasn't until the morning that Mikado realised what had happened last night. A thud woke him and everyone else. Running outside his room he could see Izaya being slammed into the wall by an angry looking Shizuo.

Everyone looked as surprised as he was. Izaya slid to the floor laughing uncontrollably. Mikado quickly side stepped, Shizuo stormed past him climbing onto the top bunk bed. Mikado like everyone else stared dumbfounded between the pair.

"Izaya-san!" Mikado ran from the room across the hall. "Are you okay?"

The incubus stopped laughing grinning up at him. "I'll feel better with a kiss." Mikado flushed averting his gaze. His reaction only earned more laughter from Izaya. "It was a joke. I'm fine. That protozoan didn't do any lasting damage."

"What did you do?" The Nekomata asked helping Izaya up.

"I didn't do anything. Not last night anyway." Izaya teased. "Shizu-chan seems to think I gave you a dream last night. Your heart rate was erratic. He warned me to leave you alone. Well we both know why your heart rate was erratic." Izaya chuckled skipping off ahead.

Mikado stared after him face aflame before ducking back into his room to get ready for classes. The raven couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Shizuo doing something for his sake. It wasn't the last time that Izaya and Shizuo butted heads and it always seemed to be the morning after a full moon.

x-x-x

Because of izaya seemingly being a threat, The balance in the dorm room shifted. Mikado found himself becoming more daring engaging the blonde in conversation. What had started off as good morning and good evening had gradually become sentences full of sincerity and concern.

The dreams still continued along with the raven's teasing. Mikado didn't mind any more. Izaya was only joking around and finally...finally he was getting somewhere with Shizuo.

Guiltily he hadn't told the werewolf about the first secret kiss or the ones after that. They were secret mementos in his hopeless romance. There was no hiding what he had done. Not with Izaya in his head poking around in his subconscious.

The nekomatas had a particularly nasty habit in the human world. It mainly evolved eating and abducting. Mikado had hoped he wouldn't feel such a desire to do so. His hopes were dashed. The want to have Shizuo all to himself was growing with every passing day.

As a werewolf Shizuo was strong, fast, instinctive and weak. Compared to who he was and Izaya the blonde was at a disadvantage. Mikado had never fought against the incubus in fear that Shizuo would find himself locked in a dream world there was no escape from.

The bathroom door opened Mikado's nose twitched hands quickly reaching to still his tail. Shizuo was half dressed steam turning into glistening rivulets.

"Bathroom free, kid." Mikado nodded swallowing thickly. "What's wrong? The flea been messing with you again?"

"No! No nothing like that. I didn't expect you to be up this morning."

"It's a saturday. Not like I'd want to waste the day away sleeping." Shizuo grumbled drying his hair. "Kid...got any plans today?"

Mikado blinked quickly shaking his head. "No! Why?"

"Wanna hang out?" Mikado bit the inside of his cheek trying to control his happiness. His smile was wide a happy bubbling sensation inside him.

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

x-x-x

Back then he was a fool. A shy teenager with low self esteem overly excited about his gorgeous room mate paying attention to him. Mikado was naive and foolish biting off more than he could chew. In truth he hadn't understood a thing.

Not about izaya's true trickster nature or more importantly the clause held over Shizuo's head since he had been born.

x-x-x

"Mikado-kun!" Izaya grinned draped over him. "What's wrong? You don't like playing with me any more?" Mikado flushed looking up to meet gleaming crimson.

"What do you mean?"

Izaya shook his head looking disappointed. "Mikado-kun, you aren't stringing us along are you? What happened to that innocent boy you used to be? Sneaking kisses, enjoying naughty dreams..."

Mikado stopped averting his gaze. With the distance closing between him and Shizuo, the gap between him and Izaya was widening. "No. I- Shizuo-san is a lone wolf. He doesn't like crowds."

"Oh? Three is a crowd. I'll let you off this time." Izaya grinned ruffling his hair. "After all I'm the only one that's seen your entirety." With a wink the incubus skipped on ahead.

x-x-x

Almost a year after that first secret kiss Shizuo confessed asking him out. Mikado could remember that day perfectly down to the tears flowing uncontrollably down his cheeks, a warm embrace and their first official kiss.

It was soft, gentle and hesitant. After what he had been doing with Izaya the innocent act broke his heart. Shizuo was finally his. "Mikado, this belonged to my grandmother. It's yours now."

Mikado couldn't find the words left speechless to stare at the platinum ring on his finger with a white chalky rock set in. "...Shizuo-san, this is...thank you." He didn't understand why he was being given a ring.

The blonde gave him a blinding smile filled with endless love. Mikado giggled scooped up into Shizuo's strong arms. He didn't see that the door to their room was open or that they were being spied on.

All that mattered to him at that moment was Shizuo. "I love you Mikado."

"I love you too, Shizuo."

x-x-x

The dreams stopped. it wasn't the case of Izaya being angry or upset. The dreams simply stopped. Mikado slept every night peacefully always waking up in Shizuo's arms.

Everyday was bliss, thanks to them being room mates it felt like they were newly-weds. Because that's what they were.

Mikado waited patiently. For once he wanted to welcome Shizuo back. To give his lover a kiss. It shouldn't be long now. The door opened. Mikado grinned opening his mouth only to find Izaya standing in the doorway.

"Izaya." The incubus smirked skipping forward. Insistent lips pressed against his own. With a sigh Mikado realised what had happened.

"...I fell asleep. I thought you weren't giving me dreams any more."

"We haven't played in a while." Mikado tilted his head giving Izaya access. "This is only a dream."

"He can smell it." Mikado murmured finding his arms around Izaya's neck. "Shizuo knows every time you invade my dreams."

The incubus smiled cupping his arousal. "Ah." Mikado purred leaning further into the raven's hand.

"I know. I have the bruises to prove it. Are you going to push me away?" Izaya questioned sliding a hand under his top.

"...no." Mikado gasped finding himself caught as he did every time. "It's only a dream. You can do as you like."

"I intend to." Izaya grinned mischievously.

x-x-x

Mikado lay in a pleasured daze legs bent and spread. Izaya was nestled between them taking his fill. "Ah! Ah. There. Izaya!" Mikado gasped arching his back. His tails slapped against the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Came a low growl. Mikado blinked seeing an angry looking Shizuo standing at the door. Glancing at Izaya he knew it was another one of the incubus's tricks. It was one played before when Izaya had started visiting his dreams as himself.

"Shizu-chan. I didn't expect you back so soon." Izaya lied through his teeth. "Just when we were getting to the good bit."

Mikado froze realising that it wasn't a dream. Izaya was playing with his body in reality. In the world that he was Shizuo's. "...Shizuo- I-"

"Well this looks awkward. If you want to continue, Mikado-kun you know where I am." In a blink of an eye Izaya was gone.

"Shizuo, I thought it was another dream." Mikado said quickly feeling ashamed.

"...you like the flea?" Shizuo asked strangely calm.

"Yeah. But I lo-"

"I see. I guess you'll have more fun with him. I wish you the best." The door closed with an almost harsh slam. Mikado flinched seeing how Shizuo had reacted. The lack of reaction couldn't have been good. Hanging his head he gazed at the ring feeling miserable.

Shizuo didn't return to the room or the dorms.

x-x-x

It was almost a week after Shizuo had discovered him making out with Izaya. During that time there had been no sign of the werewolf. Izaya had been no help laughing at his quandary.

No one knew or seemed to care about Shizuo. It looked like the blonde hadn't even been attending class. Mikado didn't know the first place to look. Or at least he didn't until a gorgon arrived at his door.

Mikado felt tiny staring up at the man with snakes for hair. At first glance they looked like human dreadlocks. "Uh hello." Mikado bowed politely his fingers trembling against the door.

"Hi. I'm Tom." The gorgon introduced himself.

"Mikado-kun, are you- Tanaka-san. What brings you here? You aren't going to hurt poor Mikado-kun are you?" Izaya intervened standing by his side. Immediately he could see one of me snakes lash out only to be pulled back out of harms way.

"I'm here to collect Shizuo's things." Mikado froze. He didn't know who the older teen was but somehow he knew Shizuo.

"...is he okay?"

"I'm only here to collect his things." The gorgon answered eyes cold.

"Please. Is Shizuo okay?" Mikado pleaded getting on his knees.

"Physically. If you're worried about him seeing you two together- don't. Shizuo will be leaving before the next full moon."

"I need to talk to him." Mikado pressed."

"Like I said I'm only here to-"

"Collect his things." Izaya yawned looking bored. "Go ahead. I'll keep Mikado-kun company. Unless there's something else you wanted..."

x-x-x

The presence of someone else he didn't know in Shizuo's life shook his up. Every now and then he would look to Izaya for an answer. Shizuo hadn't kept much at all but seeing the unknown gorgon rummaging through the blonde's things hurt. Sliding one hand in front of the other subtly he covered the ring he had never taken off.

"I think that's it." The gorgon sighed.

"Well if it's not you can always come back at a later date. Hm?" Izaya said next to him.

"It wouldn't really matter. You can keep the ring." Mikado shuddered seeing one of the snakes glaring at him with accusation.

"Wait!" The nekomata called out too late. The gorgon was gone along with his only hope of contacting Shizuo.

"Don't worry about it, Mikado-kun. Clearly Shizu-chan didn't love you enough." Izaya pointed out drawing him back to the bed.

x-x-x

Mikado snuck out that night leaving the dorms in an attempt to visit the night classes. He didn't want to give up on Shizuo. If caught he would be sent back to the dorms and dealt with in the morning. It didn't stop the nekomata peeking through the classroom windows.

"Need I remind you why you are here?" He heard a shout from inside. The scraping of nails against a chalkboard made him flinch backing away. "These tests aren't normal. These tests will help you and your classmates in future. You are in a special class for a reason. In the human world you are the ones most in danger."

"We know our weaknesses." A small voice answered. Mikado whined folding his ears down.

"Do you? What makes a gorgon lose control of their power?"

"Strong emotions." The same voice answered.

"Correct. What is it that humans believe about mermaids?"

"Eating a mermaid's flesh will make them immortal."

"Correct. A harder one then. Why can't a werewolf love more than once?"

Mikado froze slowly lifting his head. What?

"Because they live by the soul mate principal." Someone different answered. "Once they fall in love they can't love anyone else. In addition they can choose to lose their human side on the next full moon and embrace their wolf side."

"Correct. Next question." Mikado ran back to the dorms. The full moon was in two days marked on his calendar with a big red ring.

x-x-x

"Izaya!" Mikado banged loudly on the door waiting for the incubus to answer.

"You and I could be having a very rewarding dream right now." The raven purred letting him in. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I need to find Shizuo."

"He doesn't want to see you." Mikado shook his head not liking the answer.

"Do you have any special conditions or weaknesses?"

"Me? Nope. I do what I like when I like." Izaya grinned leaning against the bed. There was no sign of a room mate, the two beds pressed together to make a bigger one.

"Then I can't be with you. I'm sorry. Shizuo lives by the soul mate principal. He chose me." Mikado stood nervously waiting for Izaya to laugh or cut him.

"Figures. It's you or nothing for the protozoan."

"...Yeah. I think he's going to give up his human half to the moon tomorrow night. Please Izaya. Help me find him."

Izaya laughed. "Not only do you want me to help you, you want to us to break up? Such a shame Mikado-kun. I guess I'll help. I'll want something in return though." Izaya sat on the bed. "I might catch something going into that wolf's dreams."

"What?"

"He's at the main gate. I'll keep him asleep until you get there." Mikado had no chance to object. The incubus fell backwards against the covers blinking out of the room.

x-x-x

Mikado ran with an urgency he didn't know he possessed. His body became smaller and more compact. As a black cat he had a bigger chance of catching up to Shizuo doubting Izaya's words.

The werewolf wasn't at the gates like the incubus had said. He was outside passed out in the middle of the road further down the street. Pushing his head through the gap Mikado eased his body through bolting over to where Shizuo lay.

Back in his human form Mikado grabbed the blonde's arm dragging him out of harms way. "Izaya?" He whispered. The only way Shizuo would wake is if the incubus permitted it.

Under the lamp light Mikado could see Shizuo shiver a faint blush on his cheeks. Smoothing out the knitted brow Mikado slipped his hand into his mate's. They would be together forever. "Shizuo?"

It was a good five ten minutes before the werewolf woke up torn between rage and embarrassment. "Shizuo!" Mikado threw his arms around the blonde. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I won't leave your side, I promise. Please don't become a wolf."

"I was going back to see my family. What are you talking about?" Nevertheless Mikado snuggled into Shizuo's arms as they enclosed around him. "It was my fault for not telling you. I can only ever love you."

"I'm sorry. Izaya was..."

"It's okay. I know. If you stay with me I'll never let you go. Forever is a long time." Mikado smiled. His decision had been made when he had first met Shizuo.

x-x-x

"Tonight we have an addition to our class." The teacher smiled. "This is Mikado Ryugamine, Shizuo Heiwajima's life partner." Mikado flushed feeling shy with all the gazes on him. Slowly looking up he found his gaze settling on Shizuo and the empty seat beside him. His place.

"And I'm sure you all know Izaya Orihara." The teacher sighed sounding bored. "Nice of you to join us once again."

"I'm so happy you missed me sensei." Izaya grinned. Mikado stared at the incubus shuddering. Izaya's eyes were pitch black unlike the soft crimson he was used to.

"Now who can tell me what a vampire and an incubus have in common?"

Mikado took his chance quickly scurrying to Shizuo's side. "These are my friends." Shizuo smiled gesturing to the desks around him. "Tom, Vorona and Celty. This is my soul mate, Mikado."

Mikado grinned leaning into Shizuo who wrapped a protective arm around him. This was all he needed.

x-x-x

"So tiring." Izaya grumbled draping himself over their backs. "Still it's better than being out in daylight. Makes me so weak." Mikado smiled not voicing that he was happy Izaya was still by his side.

"Piss off flea." Shizuo clearly wasn't.

"Careful there, Shizu-chan. I have my original strength and speed back." Izaya chuckled backing away now they were at their rooms.

"You two. Please don't fight." Mikado pleaded looking between them.

Izaya grinned smirk widening. "Oh we're not fighting. I've seen Shizu-chan in a whole new light." The incubus purred. "I don't see why we all can't get along."

Mikado shuddered and next to him he felt Shizuo do the same. Izaya vanished from behind them only to reappear in front of them kissing them both on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." With a wink the incubus was gone leaving a mischievous chuckle in their minds.

End


	8. Parallel (Celty x Shizuka)

Title:- Parallel

Pairing:- Celty x Shizuka

Rating:- M

Warning:- Gender bent, language

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuka's first date

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Jasper hollow. Enjoy_

"Shizu-chan, what are you wearing?" Kanra demanded skipping into her room. The two of them shared an apartment- best friends since they had met in high school. Kanra was a cool beauty, petite with long glossy raven hair, shimmering ruby eyes and a way to handle anyone. Shizuka was- well Shizuka.

The blonde in question stood confused. "What I usually wear."

"Your bartender outfit. That's not what you wear on a date. I'm sure you have something else in your clo- oh. shizu-chan, we are going shopping at the weekend." The raven shook her head in disappointment.

Shizuo smoothed a lock of her short dyed blonde hair behind her ear. Reaching up she pulled at the end of the bow taking the tie off. "Is that better?"

"Shizu-chan, stay there." Kanra demanded leaving the room. She was back moments later holding up a cosmetic box. "This is your first date. Humans find these things special."

"I'm not going with a human." Shizuka pointed out.

"Dullahan then." Kanra conceded pushing her back against the bed. "The point is that you are a very beautiful woman."

"Save it flea." Shizuka crossed her arms hating how they pressed underneath her balloon like breasts. They drew in perverts more than suitors.

"I'm serious. He's going to love you- even if he can't voice it. This time you might even see his helmet." Kanra grinned opening the silver box.

"I've seen his helmet. The yellow cat thing. He never takes it off."

"Who was talking about that one?" Kanra winked. Shizuka felt her face heat up.

"No! No way. It's our first date."

"I lost my virginity on the first."

"You were experimenting." The blonde pointed out. "You dumped the guy straight after. No one keeps you satisfied."

"Well you and Celty have been playing coy since you met. Which colour?"

"I dunno. I don't wear make-up." Shizuka scowled taking the cigarettes from her skirt pocket.

"Red is my colour. I'd say you were...aha candy floss pink. Hold still." The raven smiled holding up the lip gloss. Shizuka knew better than to go against Kanra. "Make sure you at least kiss under the helmet."

Shizuka blinked. "Is that another dick joke?"

"Perhaps." Kanra smiled applying the lip gloss. "Those tights have to go. Don't you have any stockings? They'll raise your sex appeal a bit more."

"Flea! I'm not a hooker." Kanra ignored her undoing the top buttons on her shirt. She yelped as her tights were yanked down her legs.

The door bell rang as Kanra was rummaging through her drawers. "Remind me to buy you some lingerie. Girl boxers, really?"

"What? They're comfortable." Shizuka protested. She couldn't imagine the lacy thongs Kanra wore being practical.

"That's the door. I'll get it. Put those on." Kanra tossed her some rolled up stockings skipping from the room.

x-x-x

Celty hadn't bothered to dress up so she didn't see why she had to. Her boyfriend was wearing his usual leather pants, top and jacket. They were all made from shadow so it could have been one piece of shadow.

"Celty-san, I don't think I have to remind you to look after Shizu-chan. I worry about two monsters running around Ikebukuro."

"Shut it, Kanra." Shizuka playfully tapped the raven's shoulder with a small smile.

"Have fun. I'm not going to wait up." Shizuka found herself pushed from the house a pair of black stilettos pushed into her hands.

"Hey, Celty." The blonde looked disgusted at the heels. She was tall enough without them.

 _Hey. Ready to go?_ Celty typed showing her the message. With a sigh Shizuka put the dangerous looking shoes on.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Patting her pockets Shizuka smiled in relief seeing she had managed to smuggle her cigarettes out safely.

 _Thought we could go for a ride._

"Okay. Sounds good." Shizuka stumbled forward not used to the heels at all. A thick black strand wrapped around her waist bringing her up next to Celty.

Shooter. That was the name the Dullahan gave his motorcycle that apparently wasn't even a motorcycle. There was one more thing. Celty didn't have a head. Long story short but it meant she didn't know how to kiss him. There were sensors of some sort which helped with sight and knowing where things were.

 _Ladies first._ Shizuka had no objection to be helped onto the bike. The skirt rode up a little too far for her liking showing the straps to her stockings. Celty climbed in front of her revving the engine. _Hold onto me._

Shizuka nodded leaning forward arms snaking around the dullahan's firm waist. Her cheeks heated pressed against a broad back. Shadows gently moved over her face and around her head creating a helmet. The bike unlike any other shot off blurring down the street.

x-x-x

Shizuka hoped off of the bike taking off the helmet. They were on the hard shoulder a silver rail going around the area. Stepping over it the blonde dropped down onto the grass looking up at the sky.

Celty joined her moments later. _Sorry about the traffic cop._

"Don't worry about it. It was fun." Laying back she found Celty's shadows pillowing her head. "The stars are out tonight." It was a nice clear night. Not cold or warm given the summer season. It was just nice.

 _Yeah. They're beautiful. Not as beautiful as you._ Shizuka flushed averting her gaze a gloved finger caressing her cheek.

"Dumbass. You don't need to spout stupid phrases. I like you for who you are." Celty made no movement. With a sigh the blonde sat up one hand resting lightly on the visor of the helmet. "You don't need this either. I know what you look like."

 _It's not stupid. I really think you're beautiful._

Slowly Shizuka pushed up the visor staring into the shadowy emptiness inside. Celty's hand stilled her own.

 _I don't have my head. I was hoping to find it before we went on this date._

"It doesn't bother me. I've known you all along without your head." Shizuka shivered knowing Kanra had something to do with how thin her clothes felt.

Lifted with ease she found herself within the Dullahan's protective arms. Turning her head she placed a kiss against the visor. The helmet shot high up into the air hitting the ground close to the bike. Heart shaped puffs gave away everything her boyfriend was feeling.

x-x-x

Two hours later before midnight the bike pulled up outside her apartment. Celty was off the bike first holding a hand out to her. Shizuka clutched the broken heels in her hand climbing off.

 _Tonight was fun. Thank you._ Celty typed.

Shizuka nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I should go in. I can't leave Kanra alone for a minute."

 _Shizuka, can I kiss you?_

"Yeah." Shizuka breathed looking up in anticipation. Both of their helmets were on the bike saddle. Celty moved against her one hand cupping her chin. Closing her eyes Shizuka felt a soft pressure against her lips. She imagined how her boyfriend would look if he had a head.

Celty's arms tightened around her. Shizuka smiled into the kiss forgetting that it shouldn't be possible. When they broke apart Shizuka laughed seeing a smear of her lip gloss where the Dullahan's lips should be.

"Goodnight." Shizuka smiled touching her lips.

 _Goodnight._ Shizuka watched as her helmet dissolved, Celty riding off into the night. Walking carefully down the path Shizuka rang the bell.

"Shizu-chan, it's still early." Kanra whined letting her pass. The first thing she did was throw the broken heels down with the rest of their shoes. "Didn't it go well?"

"It was fine. I think. We went for a ride."

"On his dick?" Kanra asked closing the door and becoming glued to her side.

"No! On his bike." Shizuka flushed at how vulgar such a cute woman could be.

"Oh. Nothing like seeing stop signs and blurred scenery. Someone needs to give that guy dating advice." Kanra sighed.

Shizuka shrugged seeing the laptop open on the table. It was a chat room. "Who's Izaya?" She asked warily overseeing the screen. Her friend had a habit of getting into trouble.

"My online alias. Doesn't matter. Come on more details." Kanra pressed guiding her into the kitchen.

"We got chased by a traffic cop. The stars were-"

"-no. That's not what I want to hear. Tell me you at least kissed." Kanra left her alone to get the milk and cocoa.

Shizuka flushed at the memory. "I kissed his helmet."

"Shizu-chan!" Kanra mock gasped. "I knew you had it in you."

"I wasn't talking about his dick". Great. Now she was saying it. "Get your mind out of the gutter. He kissed me goodnight."

"How? He doesn't have a head."

"Dunno. It felt sort of invisible. There's definitely something there though."

"Congratulations. You made progress. Only a little but that's to be expected with you. Why don't we make the drinks and watch a film or something?"

Shizuka sighed. "You always ruin the plot. Are you making my hot chocolate? With marshmallows?"

"Only this once." Kanra pointed out. "When is your next date?" Shizuka blinked falling silent. "You didn't arrange one. shizu-chan!"

"What? We're together. We have each other's contact details." It sounded more of an excuse than anything. Kanra merely shook her head looking disappointed ruby eyes gleaming with intent.

x-x-x

"Kaaanra!" Shizuka yelled wrapped in nothing but a bath towel. The raven in question skipped into the room. "Where's my clothes?"

"In the wash. They were filthy. Clean doesn't mean clean. Your shirts couldn't be called white any more. I brought you an outfit for tonight."

"Why tonight? Where are we going?" Shizuka questioned. On her bed was a small box. Taking off the lid she was met with a night blue square. Gently taking the handles she lifted the dress from the box. "Kanra!" She breathed breath hitching in her throat. "I can't accept this."

"You can and you will. Try it on." The raven grinned. "As payment tonight you will be my dress up doll."

Shizuka sighed rolling her eyes. "So that's what you wanted. Fine. You did buy me this dress." Kanra grinned holding up a bag.

x-x-x

Shizuka stared in the mirror mouth agape in shock. She barely recognised herself. Kanra had done an amazing job styling her hair with so little to work with. Her make-up was natural looking covering up small blemishes and giving her skin a warm glow.

The dress was short cutting off above her knees. The material was soft clinging to skin accentuating her curves. A simple necklace and a thin silver bracelet made her feel just that touch more feminine.

The stockings were back and of course Kanra had brought her sexier underwear. "Wow."

"Yep. For a monster you scrub up well. All that's left is the candy floss lip gloss and shoes."

"I thought I wasn't going anywhere?" Shizuka questioned nose twitching. Something didn't smell right.

The door bell rang. "I'll get it." Kanra chirped skipping out of the room. Shizuka took a few moments looking at her reflection before getting up.

"Ah, courier-san. Just in time. I have a delivery for you to make." Celty. Shizuka stood hidden from view seeing Kanra giving her boyfriend orders. In his hands was a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers. "Shizu-chan!"

Nervously the blonde stepped forward. Celty's helmet rolled off his shoulders caught in Kanra's quick reflexes.

 _You look amazing._ Kanra took the bouquet placing it in her arms along with a box of chocolates. _What's the delivery?_

"I need you to take something important to these two addresses. If it gets damaged you won't get paid and I'll charge you for the recovery costs." Kanra warned.

"Hey! It's not-"

 _It's okay. I haven't let you down so far._

"No, you haven't. The delivery is to be returned to me safely tomorrow morning." Shizuka gulped looking between the pair. If Kanra had gotten mixed up in something again...

Stumbling forward she found herself pushed forward into Celty's arms. "Wha-"

"Have fun." Kanra grinned turning on her heel. Shizuka stared blankly after her friend realisation dawning. Hurriedly she put her shoes on. Hand in hand the two of them left the house. Shizuka tilted her head resting it against Celty's shoulder as they walked.

End


	9. Dark side (ShizuoxMikadoxIzaya)

Title:- Dark side

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Shizuo x Mikado x Izaya

Warning:- yaoi, language

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Two students and their teacher.

Requested by:- Jasper hollow

A/N:- The next one will be for Alwaysblu.

Detention. There was always one unlucky teacher charged with holding students back for misbehaving or forgetting to do their homework. It wasn't usually that bad except for the days where the two biggest troublemakers clashed leaving damaged property and occasionally the odd hurt student.

Those were the days where all of the other teachers bailed making every excuse possible. A sick stomach, leaving the oven on, a date, a non existent meeting and the most honest of all blatant dislike for the pair of students.

The only one left in the staff room every time was the newest teacher. Quiet, polite and smartly dressed Mikado Ryugamine. At twenty four years old he hadn't grown much from his teenage years. He was smaller than his peers more slender and petite.

Clutching his briefcase Mikado sighed looking up at the small sign indicating the detention room. Opening the door he stepped inside met by silence. It was an ordinary classroom. Twenty five desks in total excluding the large wooden desk that sat in front of the blackboard.

Five of the desks were occupied. His black shoes slapped against the floor as he walked slowly to the front desk. Back in university Masaomi had teased him for being so shy. His personality didn't suit becoming a teacher. The students usually walked all over him if not for one of the others covering for him.

The chair scraped back as he sat down resting his briefcase on the edge of the desk. Waiting for him was a stack of five detention notifications.

 _Ami Tanaka- Turned up to school an hour late. Ten minutes._

 _Sora Kamira- Didn't do his homework. Ten minutes or homework is done._

 _Hikaru Sai- skipped third period. Ten minutes._

 _Shizuo Heiwajima- fighting. Destroyed property. One and a half hours._

 _Izaya Orihara- fighting. Destroyed property. One and a half hours._

Mikado sighed reading over them. It was the same culprits. Attached to the last two there were forms and letters to the pair's parents.

Glancing up at the clock he made a note of the time butterflies stirring in his stomach. The first three were scattered across the class. One in the back row closest to the door. One in the fourth closest to door and the seat next to it. Shizuo and Izaya were sitting in the front row. Shizuo was sitting next to the window and Izaya at the other end of the row.

x-x-x

Glancing up at the clock Mikado sighed seeing ten minutes had passed. "Ami Tanaka." The raven called. "You can go. Try to be on time tomorrow. If you're going to be late call the school."

"Thank you, sensei." The girl smiled leaving the room.

"Sora Kamira. Have you finished your homework?" The boy in question nodded. "You can go. Leave your homework on the desk."

"Yes sensei." Another one gone. Mikado glanced at the third one on his list. He could keep him for another ten minutes.

"Hikaru Sai, you can go. Stop skipping class."

"See you tomorrow sensei." The boy grinned waving as he left the room. Mikado sighed. Everyone on today's list was a repeat offender. Glancing up at the clock the teacher gulped. One hour and twenty minutes to go.

x-x-x

Mikado sat at the desk taking his time to mark his class's homework. Hearing the scrape of a chair Mikado raised his blue eyes seeing Izaya heading for the door.

"Don't leave your desks."

"I wasn't Mika-sensei." The younger raven smiled sweetly closing the door. Mikado watched the problematic student skip back to his seat. The silver chain jingled with every step.

Izaya had a long list on his record. Incorrect uniform, fighting, carrying a knife, extortion. Pretty much everything except for bullying.

The principal for unknown reasons had allowed the student to continue wearing the red t-shirt with black pants and a black cropped blazer. Knowing he was being watched the teen smirked mischievous crimson twinkling. Mikado flushed averting his gaze. Right now the quieter of the two took after his name.

Shizuo Heiwajima wore the standard pale blue uniform. The only problem seemed to be the dyed hair coupled with a temperament problem. The catalyst for that was Izaya Orihara. Perhaps if the pair were separated Shizuo would calm down. The problem was that where there was one there would be the other.

Mikado lost his courage pen quivering in his hand. The clock on the wall continued to tick reducing their time together. Just over an hour to go and he was free to go back to his mediocre apartment.

Tick tick tick scrape

Izaya was up again. Mikado flinched watching the student's feet. If they went anywhere near Shizuo he would have to intervene. They never did.

"Mika-sensei." Izaya whispered arms draped over the back of his shoulders. "I'm bored."

"R-return to your seat." Mikado stuttered. The chain jingled against the desk as Izaya hopped up sweeping unmarked homework onto the floor.

The teen ignored him leaning forward to hook slim fingers into the knot of his tie. Mikado gulped feeling the dark grey strip come undone. "I want to play Mika sensei. Isn't that right, Shizu-chan?"

The blonde in question looked up. Blue eyes flicked to his tie slipping from Izaya's hand. "Iz-"

"Shh." A finger pressed against his lips. "We'll make you feel _really_ good." Izaya purred sliding from the desk onto his lap. "This suit is a little too big for you. Look how easy it is to get a hand under it." Soft lips touched the top of his neck. Izaya's warm hand gliding under the hem of his shirt. "You should be careful. You might get molested."

"I-" he was silenced. Izaya's lips on his leaving no room to protest. For a teenager the raven knew what he was doing.

"Mm." Mikado moaned into the kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth. Hands clutched in the cropped blazer Mikado gasped going limp in the chair. Dazed eyes looked up meeting a pleased smirk.

"Shizu-chan, about time." Izaya rolled his eyes. Tilting his head back Mikado stared up at Shizuo standing behind him. "Ready for us, sensei?"

x-x-x

Mikado shivered naked on the large desk. Izaya was behind him still fully clothed. Shizuo was standing at the edge of the desk. "Look we finally found something Shizu-chan is good at." Izaya teased.

Mikado gasped his fingers curled in faux blonde locks. Shizuo growled sending vibrations down his shaft. His hips bucked sending him back further into Izaya's clutches. Expert fingers tweaked at his nipples, chaste kisses pressed down his throat and across his nape.

The teacher was aware of what the two students were doing as they did every time. Shizuo curled his tongue sending him into a fit of pleasure. His body shuddered releasing inside the teen's mouth. "Ah. Sorry."

The blonde raised his head licking his lips. "Why don't you return the favour, Mikado sensei?" Izaya pressed releasing him. With shaky limbs Mikado sat up crawling to the edge of the desk on his hands and knees. He was painfully aware of Izaya whistling behind him hearing a small click.

Face heating up in embarrassment his arousal twitched stiffly between him legs. Shizuo stood waiting for him unzipping his pants. A hand wrapped around his ankle pulling his leg out from underneath him.

"Woah!" Mikado fell forward nose rubbing against the blonde's erection. Izaya chuckled behind him. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth tongue flicking out to lick at the warmth rubbing against his lips.

"Lift your hips." Izaya advised running fingers along his thigh. Mikado ignored the slight pain in his knees doing as he was told.

Mikado moaned in anticipation caught between the pair. Two enemies bonding over their desire for him. Mikado shivered feeling Shizuo's fingertips rest against his collar bone. The teen could break him at any time. It was usually the reason why Izaya went first.

Inching forward his lips smoothed over the growing length. He could feel the beginnings of hair tickle his cheek. Shizuo shifted slowly moving back before gently rocking his hips with a soft moan.

Mikado smiled at the reaction hollowing his cheeks. He didn't forget Izaya was behind him. A wet finger teased his ring slowly easing into his channel. It wasn't long until the raven had three fingers inside rocking them back and fourth. Mikado found himself swaying with the movements lathering Shizuo's member with care.

Slowly opening his eyes Mikado raised his eyes seeing the teen was standing still eyes closed and looking like he was in paradise. Butterflies spread throughout him heart pounding at the fact that he was the one causing this phenomenon.

The boy so filled with rage was in bliss. It made him want to reach up and touch his cheek. The moment was ruined hearing a soft squelch Izaya pulling out his fingers. His body tensed becoming hyper alert hearing the sound of a zipper, the jangle of the chain against the desk.

"Relax sensei." Shizuo growled fixing Izaya with a warning glare.

"Yeah, what the protozoan said." Mikado nodded feeling Izaya's hands on his ass. "It's okay to bite down." The raven laughed pushing forward. "I'm sure Shizu-chan won't mind."

Tears beaded in his eyes. His mouth threatened to close, Shizuo's fingers inside his mouth keeping his jaw locked in place. A soft sincere smile eased his nerves a moment of assertiveness had him pressing back against the teen.

Both orifices were stuffed his body rocking back and fourth like a see-saw. The two trouble makers had him in the palm of their hands. "Ah. More." Mikado cried slipping away from Shizuo.

"What do you think, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked clearly in charge despite the blonde having more physical strength.

"What do you want, sensei?" Mikado gasped grinding back against his student. The only relief was that he wasn't their teacher. If they were in his class he wouldn't be able to teach let alone concentrate.

"...mm." Mikado chewed his lower lip reaching out for Shizuo. The teen obliged closing in on him stealing his lips.

x-x-x

Ten minutes until the detention room closed. Mikado somehow noted staring at the clock. Izaya was laying on the desk beneath him legs dangling over the edge. Shizuo was behind him. His ass felt sore the pair of them slamming into him and Mikado had no concerns any more of what he was doing. Lifting his hips the elder raven bounced in wanton abandon. "More. Please please."

Izaya gave a pained chuckle. Shizuo growled in exertion. With one last gasp of pleasure Mikado cried out slumping against Izaya's chest. The teen patted his shoulder.

x-x-x

Ten minutes over the time limit and detention was over. Mikado stood wobbling like a new born fawn. His legs refused to cooperate. Izaya was smirking zipping up his pants. "See you next time, sensei." The teen purred kissing his cheek.

Mikado watched the teen skip out of the room as he had done every time Before. With a small yelp he found himself swept up into strong arms. "You okay sensei?"

"...yeah. I'm okay. I need to pick up all the homework." Mikado threw his arms around Shizuo holding tight.

"I'll do it. The flea pissed off after making a mess. Nothing changes." The teen growled holding him in the cradle of one arm. Shizuo was quick in gathering the fallen pieces of homework.

"Thanks, Shizuo-kun." Mikado smiled feeling more than a little tired. His eyelids slipped shit feeling safe within the student's arms.

x-x-x

The teacher was never sure how the pair had discovered where he lived or how he had been smuggled out of the school. Yet each time he woke up in his freshly made bed. Sitting up he found his nose twitching to follow the delicious scent coming from the kitchen. Izaya was standing in front of the stove stirring a pot.

Surprisingly the teen could cook. Much better than him anyway. "Sleep well, sensei? I've made dinner."

"I've run the bath." Shizuo growled standing behind him.

Mikado smiled. "Thank y-"

"What are you doing protozoan? Dinner is ready. Mika sensei eat before it gets cold. You can make your own, Shizu-chan."

"The bath is already ready. The water is going to get cold." Shizuo growled tugging Mikado against him. Izaya scowled lunging forward to pull him away. Like a rag doll he found himself pulled between the pair.

Some things never changed. The pair were fighting again just over him. Mikado sighed smashing his lips against Shizuo's surprised ones. Silence filled the kitchen.

"You know I have a better idea." Izaya grinned. Shizuo paused a small smile tugging at his lips. Mikado found himself carried into the bedroom both teens bearing down over him. The bath water and the food went cold. All three of them waking up late for school the next morning.

End


	10. Transparent yellow (Kida x Mikado)

Title:- Transparent yellow

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Kida x Mikado

Warning:- language

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Mikado wakes up in someone else's body.

Requested by:- Alwaysblu

 _A/N:-The next one will be for AnotherAnimeFan._

Mikado slowly stirred breaking through the layers of sleep. He didn't remember falling asleep but he knew where he had fallen asleep. A futon had been all he had been able to afford. So why was it soft underneath him? Why was there a warmth separate to his own pressed against him?

Opening his eyes Mikado looked up seeing a clean white ceiling with no signs of cracks or yellowing from the previous tenant. It wasn't his apartment. His first thought about being in a bed was correct. Mikado slowly sat up watching out for the slim arm slung across his chest. Whoever it was the covers were keeping their identity hidden.

Curiosity got the better of him his hands pinching the edge of the covers pulling them back. Sleeping soundly was a girl he had never seen before. Petite, slim with hair a light mocha cut really short.

Being the gentlemen Mikado carefully slipped from the bed not wanting to be in bed with the unknown girl. From the looks of things she could be the same age as him. Something nagged in the back of his mind that he should know the girl.

The best thing to do...Mikado mused. Would be to leave the girl alone and not risk any complications. If it was a mistake he didn't want to be facing her when she woke up.

Then again if they had done the act that most male and females who woke up in bed had done- then logically he had lost his virginity to an unknown girl. The honest thing to do would be to stick around and take responsibility. There was no obvious signs of contraception and nothing in the bin...

Feeling bile rise in his throat Mikado quietly hurried to the bathroom closing the door. Flicking the lock across he spun around emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. His parents would have a field day if he called them to let them know he had a one night stand- unprotected. There was a number of things he could catch other than the obvious problem.

Mikado panicked leaning against the sink. He drank quickly from the tap in greedy gulps spitting out the acrid taste lingering in his mouth. He was still in high school. What if one mistake ruined his life?

Slowly lifting his gaze a shock of blonde caught his eye. "Masaomi. I'm glad you're-" Mikado trailed off seeing his best friend's lips move as fast as his own. Hesitantly his fingers reached out, tips touching the cold surface. The figure in the mirror did the same.

Glancing down he could see he was wearing nothing but a pair of tight fitting grey boxers. His body shape seemed to be a little bulkier and he had muscle. Non existent but still more than he had...more than his body had.

Mikado opened his mouth a small confused wail leaving his lips. Somehow he was in Kida's body. With a scream the teen backed away from the mirror wincing at the harsh knock on the door.

"Masaomi? What's wrong?" An unknown voice came through the door belonging to the girl he- no Kida had been sleeping next to. "Masaomi?"

"...I-I'm fine." Mikado stuttered face ashen as his friend's reflection stared back. Slumping on the floor the teen had his head in his hands trying to think of how it had happened.

"I went to school." Mikado whispered to himself. "After school I went home. I ate, did my homework." What else? What happened after he had done his homework? Every other day he would take a shower using minimal water, spend most of the evening overlooking Dollars and then crawl into his futon.

There was something about last night though. Something that he couldn't remember. A blank space in his memory from the time he had put his pen down to waking up in Kida's body. With a small sigh Mikado stood up. It wasn't polite to keep the girl waiting. Catching his reflection again the teen could see he was smiling.

x-x-x

Saki. That was who the girl was. Pretending to be Kida was harder than he thought especially when his friend had an unknown side reserved especially for his girlfriend.

"What should we do today?" The girl asked. Mikado looked around the room. It was small and neat there wasn't much except for the bed, a small table and the laptop sitting on top.

"I want to go to Ikebukuro." Mikado said softly looking down at his clenched fists.

"Why? You said you'd rather be dead than go back to that place! You almost were!"

Mikado nodded in agreement. He didn't blame Kida for leaving after everything had happened. As long as his friend was happy that was all that truly mattered.

Even so. They couldn't live out their lives as each other. "I need to check on-"

"Mikado, right?" The girl glared at him. "That's all you ever talk about! Your best friend this your best friend that. Maybe you saved the wrong one from Izaya-sama! Fine. Go. Get out!"

Mikado gaped hearing the bathroom door slam. What was that about? Had Kida mentioned him before? Standing quickly Mikado picked up his friend's bag sitting safely under the bed.

x-x-x

Ikebukuro. For Mikado he had last been in the town last night. For Kida it was a good four months since he had left. Hurrying from the station Mikado ran towards his apartment with an urgency. "Izaayaa-kun!" A loud voice bellowed. Mikado froze knowing Izaya and Shizuo were close by. Pulling up the wide hood Mikado ran.

As he reached his apartment hands on his knees panting it occurred to him that Kida could have had the same idea as him. It was possible that they had missed each other and Kida was on his way to Saki.

Knocking on the door Mikado waited. The door opened. It was surreal seeing himself standing in the doorway. "Hey, Mikado." His lips moved.

"Hello Masaomi." Mikado responded to his own voice. "This is-"

"-really weird." Kida finished for him. "I think you better come in. My face isn't exactly welcome around here."

Mikado nodded entering the apartment. Taking off his shoes he set them down next to his own. "I think I upset your girlfriend. Do you want anything to drink?"

Kida's hands and feet were bigger than his. They felt strange walking across the tatami mat. It was his apartment yet it didn't feel like it. Right now in someone else's body he was a guest.

"You didn't do anything. She was already pissed at me. Women are...difficult. Speaking of- how is a certain sonohara-san? Are you two an item yet?"

Mikado poured himself a glass of water sitting at the small table. "Sonohara-san is fine. We spend more time together. It's not the same without you Masaomi."

"What do you mean? I left you with your own paradise. A beautiful babe by your side and no yellow squares. No competition or gang wars." Kida grinned. The expression looked strange on his face. Mikado never smiled like that.

"...you left me." Mikado sipped at his water looking at the chipped edge of the table. "I left Saitama for you. I came to Ikebukuro for you."

"Yeah and it was good to see you again. If only you hadn't gotten mixed up with the wrong people." Kida dropped down on the other side sitting cross legged. "I warned you about that bastard."

"I can handle Izaya-san." Mikado declared in a moment of assertiveness.

"The look on your face is the same as mine back then." Kida scowled. "Then again it is my face!"

"Square root of three." Mikado dead panned.

"I'll have you know my jokes are the best!" Mikado felt his own weight draped over his shoulder. "In all seriousness don't you think this is a sign?"

"A sign?" Mikado asked intrigued. "Like fate?"

"Yeah. We haven't been anywhere near each other but our minds have switched. It's not an experiment so that leaves fate." Kida grinned. "This is our chance to change each other's lives- to stop you and Sonohara-san becoming me and Saki."

"...that wouldn't happen." Mikado sighed. "For a start I wouldn't dye my hair blonde."

Blue eyes blinked. "Was that a joke? Wait let me try it." Kida took a deep breath looking at him solemnly. "Square root of three."

"I don't sound like that!" Mikado gasped.

"You do. Your whole face relaxes and your eyes become dull." Kida laughed swigging a mouthful from the single glass. "...I missed you too y'know."

"It didn't seem like it." Mikado pushed his body away. "You ran away."

"I know. But you wouldn't have come with me. It was what I needed. I visited the chat room regularly though. I couldn't completely leave you alone." Kida stood up walking around the apartment in long slow strides arms pillowed behind his head. "I realised some things living with Saki."

"...like what?" Mikado asked hesitantly looking up.

"Like how you probably wouldn't have the courage to ask Sonohara-san out. You're the leader of the colourless gang controlling hundreds yet you can't ask one girl out." Kida laughed.

Mikado flinched. It felt like his subconscious was speaking to him. There has always been a dark shadow in his heart pointing out his faults pushing him further into the inky darkness that had once drowned his best friend.

"...I don't love her." Mikado confessed softly. "Sonohara-san and I are just friends."

"In denial? You two have been acting coy around each other since the beginning." Kida grinned. Mikado sighed wishing his assertive side would come out a bit more. His best friend was dense.

"...if Sonohara-san moved away I wouldn't follow her." Mikado breathed closing his eyes.

"...oh." Mikado didn't like seeing his face confused. "Well y'know I wasn't exactly in love with Saki."

Rolling his eyes he gave Kida a look of disbelief. "You left with her."

"I know. I think it was more to spite that bastard. He had me dancing in the palm of his hand from the beginning. I think I just wanted something back. Something he hadn't calculated." The other teen sat down next to him taking one of his hands.

"Masaomi..."

"I think- no I know- that it was to recover. A the same time it was taking that bastard's attention from those left behind. I wanted you to stay safe."

"I was. So safe it was boring. Classes are less interesting without your commentary. I even miss the bad jokes."

Kida laughed leaning against him. "Well I guess we won't be separating any time soon." Mikado smiled looking up to meet blinding blue. "It's not safe for you in Ikebukuro- not in my body."

"Ma-"

"-I know you don't want to leave. This is a playground for you. You're friends with a legend, have no problem talking to Shizuo. Your curiosity is going to get you killed. I'm staying to make sure that doesn't happen."

Mikado smiled squeezing his hand. "What if we don't switch back?"

"We know each other well enough. I'll become you and you become me. Until fate decides we've fulfilled the conditions." Nodding in acknowledgement Mikado titled his head resting it on Kida's shoulder. "We'll start at the beginning you and I."

Mikado smiled closing his eyes pressing his lips gently to ones he was so familiar with. "...I can't. This is..."

"Weird. I know. It feels like I'm kissing myself. Not that I'm narcissistic in any way."

"Square root of three. You used to prance about in front of the mirror all the time."

"I did not. Lemme try again." Mikado fell back against his futon. Kida hovered over him on all fours. Another kiss soft and hesitant. "Huh. Maybe if you looked a bit more like yourself. Get rid of this glaring blonde."

"Later." With his new found strength the teen rolled Kida onto his back where his friend pressed against his chest.

"How weak is your body?" Kida groaned underneath him. "At least you had numbers. In a one on one you'd have no chance. The small pillow slid with the movement a thick corner of a book sticking out.

His eyes widened in recognition lunging forward to toss the incriminating evidence away. Luckily one of their phones was ringing. Mikado got up taking the phone from his pocket. "...It's your girlfriend."

Kida sighed looking apologetic. Their moment was over. Taking his chance Mikado pretended to do some house keeping picking up the futon to air out along with the book.

The cover was dark with a purple multiple pointed star. "I'm sorry. I've made my decision." The book slipped from his hand falling to the tatami mat. Mikado quickly crouched down catching the title _the return o_ _f a loved one._

Closing the book he stuffed it into the futon throwing the bundle down in the small bathroom under the tiny sink. "No, I'm sorry. It's over between us. Take care of yourself...shit."

Mikado waited patiently. "Everything okay?" He asked curiously remaining sympathetic to his friend's emotions.

"Yeah. I ended it. It's just you and me." Kida grinned. "She couldn't even tell it wasn't my voice. Asked if I had a cold." Mikado smiled taking the hand held out to him. "Let's go." Mikado nodded feeling the dark slither grow inside him. This time nothing would tear them apart.

End


	11. Lick my lollipop (Kida x Shizuo)

Title:- Lick my lollipop

Rating:- M

Pairing:- one sided Kida x Shizuo

Warning:- language, suggestions of sexual acts.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Kida's thoughts about Shizuo aren't entirely innocent.

Requested by:- AnotherAnimeFan

 _A/N:- The next one will be for DoorOfJustice._

"Hello? Earth to Masaomi!" The blonde teen shook himself out of his thoughts looking next to him. Mikado was desperately trying to get his attention.

"Sorry. What?"

"I was asking if you wanted to do something?"

"Ah. No. I'm good. I have suc- stuff to do." Excusing himself Kida groaned crossing the road to get a closer look. His eyes narrowed locking onto the plump lips of Shizuo Heiwajima.

In all honesty Kida would say it was the fortissimo's best feature. Those soft looking candy devouring lips. They didn't just look kissable. They induced thoughts which weren't worthy of a sixteen year old teenager going through puberty.

It didn't take that long to discover. Anyone would have if they weren't scared or idiots. Shizuo wasn't a monster. The only ones that got hurt were the ones that deserved it. What the blonde did have was an oral fixation and from the looks of things he was one of the only ones to realise this fact.

Whenever he saw Shizuo, the older male would always have something in his mouth- without fail. It was usually cigarettes except for when it was close to pay day and the blonde relied on lollipops to tide him over.

That should give you an idea of just how much time the teen had spent watching and observing mentally recording the images for later- personal use. The mental images derived from such innocent everyday acts corrupted his thought process. It hadn't taken long at all to figure out Shizuo had occupied every fibre of his being.

Kida didn't care about the yellow scarves, the blue squares or dollars. He didn't care about the girlfriend left bound in the hospital thanks to Izaya's malicious machinations. All that mattered were those lips. How hot they would be. How soft and how many deliciously filthy acts they could commit. Then there was the rest of that hot, seductive body that could lead to so many salacious opportunities.

Kida slowed his steps feeling his pants tighten a fraction his hardening arousal rubbing against the inside of his too small boxers. It was close to pay day so the object of choice between those inviting lips was a lollipop.

From a safe distance that couldn't really be counted as intrusive- Kida stood and stared his entire being focused on the small hard candy ball. Shizuo's eyes were half lidded rolling his tongue over the lollipop. The thin white stick was twirled delicately. Cheeks hollowed Kida bit his lips holding back a moan.

The blonde's brow crinkled for a swift second leading Kida to believe the lollipop was probably apple and a little sour. That didn't seem to matter the candy licked and sucked, pulled out with what he imagined was a soft pop.

Mesmerised yet painfully aware of his current situation the teen dropped his bag slipping off his school blazer to tie around his waist as some semblance of cover. Slipping the bag back over his shoulder Kida innocently slipped a hand into his pocket giving him access to his predicament.

Shizuo's eyelids fluttered in bliss sucking on the succulent candy. Kida couldn't get enough of seeing this side of the blonde. Hesitantly his fingers stretched out pushing against the edge of the pocket, fingertips stroking his need.

The lollipop was moving again in and out sucked into the blonde's hollowed cheeks. Every movement had Kida wanting to touch himself. Wanting to throw himself at the fortissimo. He was fully erect now fingers moving desperately to alleviate the pressure.

The candy ball now small another was held out in front of those soft lips, the tip of Shizuo's tongue flicked out in small licks head tilting as he did so. "Ah!" Kida gasped earning a few strange looks. So close. He was so close.

Suddenly those mocha orbs snapped open, every muscle in that strong body tensed locking in the place. The candy was crushed between sharp teeth coming down like a guillotine. The stick was snapped in half. Like a beast Shizuo's head snapped up scenting something coming. "Izaaayaaa!" Kida went limp.

x-x-x

"Fuck!" The blonde teen scowled throwing his bag down. Of all people to ruin the moment it was bloody Izaya. "Damn that bastard!"

Kicking off his shoes he stormed into his room slamming the door. Everything had been ruined. The perfect image, innocent Shizuo and Izaya. Always Izaya. They were like light and dark, good and evil. There wasn't one without the other.

A dark swirling pit made its way into the centre of his stomach at the thought of Izaya having some sort of claim over Shizuo. Whether the fortissimo knew it or not the informant wouldn't let him go. If Izaya would only leave Shizuo alone then their twisted relationship would end. If only there wasn't constant provocations. If only- if only- if only Izaya didn't exist.

Shizuo wasn't Saki. The blonde wasn't weak or vulnerable, wise to the informant's cruel manipulative games. Yet it still irked him to know that Izaya had control over the blonde. Like a dog running to its master Shizuo would chase after the raven's scent.

"Fuck!" Kida cursed pulling his blazer away. It wasn't like it was covering anything. Throwing it on the floor the teen ran into the bathroom, thoughts tainted with the bellow of Izaya's name.

x-x-x

Porn didn't work. The gateway to boy's dreams was at the click of his fingertips. Nothing gave him the stimulation he needed. He had been a normal kid until Shizuo. Handsome not knowing he was doing it Shizuo.

Door locked, laptop closed. Kida sat on his bed pants at his ankles legs spread. On the bedside table was a box of tissues almost half way empty. The unwanted person saga was purged from his mind allowing him to fall back into more pleasingly delicious thoughts.

Undoing the two small buttons on the front of his boxers, Kida eased his flaccid cock through the opening finding purchase in both hands. Closing his eyes he pulled the more arousing moments of Shizuo to the forefront of his mind.

Shizuo sucking on lollipops. Shizuo blowing on cigarettes. Shizuo devouring sweet treats licking his fingers afterwards with an expression like a kid. Kida mildly thought about how much of a stalker he was becoming.

"Argh!" The teen gasped clenching his hand desperately. It was too much stimulation. "Ah." Finding a rhythm he let his mind drift taking on the form of impossibility.

In his mind's eye he could see the bedroom door opening, hear the decisive steps across the wooden floor. The bed would dip under the combined weight of the two of them. There would be silence accept for the twin beatings of their hearts in sync.

"Ah ah uh."

A hand would rest on his thigh large and calloused yet gently and caring not wanting to cause injury. A soft caress down his thigh, a gulp of anticipation. The brush of soft well cared for hair brushing against his inner thighs.

"Uh ah aah. Shizuo." Kida gasped stroking with his right hand. His mouth hung open a little lips wet from drool. "Shizuo! Shizuo!"

There wouldn't be any hands. No, Shizuo would use his lips. They would inch forward pressing a chaste kiss on the tip of his erection. He'd be too big to take in one go.

The blonde would breathe a small whine before nuzzling his balls licking at the soft skin of his sac. He'd be embarrassed but inflamed with need.

"Ah! Shizuo! Shizuo!"

The older blonde would try. He wouldn't back down lips encompassing the tip slowly pushing his head down. He might choke a little yet Shizuo would still continue hollowing his cheeks, relaxing the muscles in his throat to take him to the hilt.

"Ah! Shizuo! Shizuo!" Kida gasped hips bucking up in wanton abandon. "There. So hot."

The blonde would raise his eyes looking up to him with a heated gaze that no one would have seen before. Hard caramel melting from the heat. The soft guttural moans would vibrate along his shaft. Kida would hold back resisting the urge to slam further inside feeling that warm furnace.

He'd be released in favour for small licks tracing along the pulsing veins of his cock. Shizuo would indulge him like a sweet treat savouring every lick against his hot creamy skin.

"Ah! Ah!" Kida bucked again both hands on his shaft. "Ahn!" Curling on his side the teen gasped eyes snapping open as his hands were covered in warm white splatters.

Falling back flat against the covers Kida gasped closing his eyes trying to catch his breath. Panting softly the high he got from his orgasm slowly subsided.

Slowly sitting up the teen stared at his hands then at his flaccid member. Reaching for a tissue he wiped the cum from his fingers flushing as he wiped the tip of his dick clean. The tissue was tossed in the small bin so conveniently kept beside his bed. Tucking himself back in, Kida did up the buttons reaching down to pull his pants up.

His room smelt stale, evidence of what he had just been doing and not something he wanted anyone walking in to. Next to the box of tissues was a can of air freshener to mask the smell. It came out as a small white puff making the musky air smell like lavender. Returning the can to the table Kida flopped down on the bed, flushing at the knowledge once again he had used Shizuo- the most dangerous man in Ikebukuro- as fap material and he hadn't even gone all the way.

Closing his eyes his arms pillowed above his head, Kida wished he would grow up soon. As a teenager he was wiry and could hardly compare to anyone. The blonde would see him as a child, not worth his time. But as a man...he stood a chance. A chance to make his wet dreams a reality. To pull the fortissimo clear of obstacles like Izaya and Shizuo's boss.

"I wish I was an adult." Kida breathed sliding his body under the warmth of the covers. Closing his eyes he let his consciousness drift knowing full well what predicament he would wake up to tomorrow.

End


	12. Beneath the mask (Izuo)

Title:- Beneath the mask

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Warning:- Nothing really

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara or Disney

Summary:- Welcome to the land of dreams.

Requested by:- Doorofjustice

Three months he had been working his gig. Supposedly it was inevitable that things would end. Everything had been going so well and then bam. It would all be ruined. Racking his brains it was hard to come up with a logical answer as to why his current boss had summoned him. It would be the second time only of meeting. The first for hiring and now the second for what he could only assume was firing.

Shizuo Heiwajima was a high school student currently commuting everyday from Ikebukuro to the Chiba prefecture to work part time. Working was not permitted at his school. If he were to be found out it would end with him in a lot of hot water- maybe suspension. Besides that everyone in Ikebukuro knew his reputation. No one in his home town gave him a chance.

That was why he went further out. Still in distance at under two hours journey time Shizuo had found his chance at Disneyland Tokyo. At the time the staff had been overrun and desperate for help. After eagerly applying the job was his.

Now here he was back at the start. Knocking on the door Shizuo waited for permission to enter. It had been a fun run whilst it had lasted. "Enter." He would just have to find another way to raise money. "Heiwajima-kun. Good work today. I've had positively glowing reviews about your performance. The parents love you, the children adore you. As do the teenagers and adults."

"Huh?" Shizuo blinked unsure if he was hearing right. "...You're not firing me?"

The man behind the desk laughed. "Firing you? God no. I'm offering you another opportunity. Your talents are wasted in Tomorrow land. However you are the only one that fits the costume. Which is why I have a proposition. On Mondays, Wednesdays and the weekend I would like you to be part of the welcoming committee. I want you at the front gates doing what you do best."

Shizuo was sure he was gaping like a fish. Pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream his lips twitched into a smile. "I- I wasn't expecting this." The teen admitted.

"I'll double your pay, provide you with the resources you need and I'll register one of the hotel rooms in the resort to your name. It can't be much fun travelling back and forth at the weekends. What do you say?"

"Yeah. That's great. Thank you." Shizuo stared down at his feet clenching his fists. His eyes were a little blurry from tearing up. He was being praised. Someone was offering him more opportunities. From a part of the resort to front gates was a promotion. Something he had never dreamed of.

"Great. From now on you'll be Minnie Mouse." The man smiled shaking his hand. Shizuo froze blinking in his numbed state. Huh?

x-x-x

Shizuo spends Friday night in his hotel room staring at the costume he has been entrusted with. Minnie Mouse. It's a far cry away from his current persona. Dark to light. Male to female. The costume itself is garish with a red polka dotted dress, the feet looking like large red high heels. The head is big too the character had a silly face with a matching bow perched on top.

It was nerve racking to know he would be standing at the front gates. Not only that he wouldn't be working alone. Where there was Minnie there was Mickey. A character much more popular than he would ever be. He would be working with a pro.

Throwing his voice wouldn't be much of a problem. His voice hadn't yet broken becoming a deep baritone much like his father. Shizuo sighed twirling the large head in his hands. It wasn't like anyone would see him inside the thing. No one would assume that he was a guy. Flirting with another guy- or perhaps it was a woman in the other costume- was no big deal. It was only a character role. Nothing changed.

With that in mind the blonde teen stretched back on the soft bed reaching for the remote. His boss had been more than accommodating supplying clips of the popular duo Shizuo would have to imitate. It had worked for his current role maybe this one would be the same.

x-x-x

Saturday morning at half seven Shizuo tested his new costume out walking to the gate. He smiled and waved at everyone who passed him. As he reached the changing room he caught sight of his double act waiting. He didn't know who the person inside the costume was, deciding that it didn't matter. He was here to do a job making the guests visit more enjoyable.

Mickey's costume had a silly expression on just like his. The character had a black tuxedo, a white shirt, red pants and large yellow bow tie. His partner didn't look too happy one large costume foot tapping in what Shizuo could only guess was irritation.

"They finally found another one, huh?" Mickey was distinctively male. An arrogant one too by the sounds of things. "Don't ruin things by crying or having a meltdown. This resort is paradise for my humans- a little slice of Valhalla to get them away from their dull lives. I won't accept anything less."

Shizuo did a double take. The choice of words was a little off putting but it looked like the guy had the same beliefs as him. With a smile his large gloved hands squeezed together. Swallowing thickly he readied his practiced voice pressing his head against the other costume head.

"Let's make a deal. I'll be your Minnie if you'll be my Mickey..."

His partner chuckled clearly satisfied with his response. Shizuo smiled. It looked like things wouldn't be so difficult after all.

x-x-x

His new partner had been a surprise. Izaya Orihara mused getting ready for another day. Of course he had been the one hired to be Mickey, the face of the land of dreams. There had been no problems with his performance. His humans loved him. The problem was the double act he was part of. Mickey and Minnie. No one lasted long.

Some complained the costume was too cramped and hot, others lost their tempers when the children became too demanding. Izaya had no problems falling into character. It was hard though trying to get a fake half-assed human to cooperate.

When the resort finally did hire someone worth his time the idiotic girl spent most of her time outside the costume trying to earn his affections. Izaya had personally requested that she be sacked. Now here was a new one to waste his time. Or so he had thought. The new Minnie wouldn't introduce herself by real name. It was always 'Silly Mickey. I'm Minnie, remember?'

The girl was hard working and fun. Izaya had no qualms with her. The two of them stood at the gates welcoming the guests in. Whether they were alone or apart he could feel her there. "Minnie mouse!" A small group of children piped up pestering his partner. "It's really you. Shake my hand." Minnie did just that her other hand pressed to her face.

"Oh Mickey, look how adorable they are!" His partner breathed. Izaya smiled nodding the costume head. "Wait why are you here?"

"Just dropping by to show some love." Izaya quipped stepping in.

His partner giggled a sweet little sound. "Oh Mickey. Mwah!" Izaya blushed losing his trail of thought. Bathump. Bathump. What was that?

x-x-x

Toon town was becoming boring. It was the place where he had centre stage all to himself- his own house where he was adored. A knock on the door had him in character although it was more of an act now.

"Oh boy! A customer." The door opened and once again Izaya did the meet and greet to perfection. Things were just a little...dull.

Things were more fun standing next to Minnie one hand rested against her back. She only seemed to work Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. There was a stand in for the days in between and although the stand in was satisfactory, Izaya refused to work with her.

The raven just didn't understand why. Why his current Minnie? No one else compared. The only one he could be flawless around was her. Was the current one on his level? What was it about her that gravitated everyone's attention including his own.

x-x-x

It wasn't just children. Teenagers and adults adored Minnie. Izaya could see his popularity being overshadowed knowing he would have to up his game or be left behind in the dust. His partner had unknowingly set a challenge. "Minnie, how do you know the one?"

Izaya craned his head listening to the conversation. "I know when he's the one, when he makes me laugh." Izaya smiled the young woman's happiness contagious. "Lets get a second opinion. Mickey, how do you spell love?"

Izaya stepped a bit closer one arm around his partner's waist, hand on Minnie's cheek. "You don't spell it. You feel it." Izaya breathed short circuiting his own thought process. He was committing the same offence that he had a girl fired for. He was falling for his own act. Izaya Orihara was falling in love with the unknown girl inside the costume.

x-x-x

Instead of recoiling Izaya threw himself into the intriguing emotion letting it slowly flower inside him. It was a painfully blissful feeling that grew more complex with each passing day. Izaya wanted to know more about the real girl yet each time he felt gently rebuked. The girl didn't want anything to do with him outside their designated roles. If anything it only made him desire her more.

What was her name? The colour of her eyes? The style of her hair? Izaya pondered over it all. Their chemistry only grew, the act becoming real for one of them. It was now four months since he had first realised his feelings. "Good work today." Izaya shrugged opening the staff only door. It was where all staff changed. Usually he was one of the first out. Today he had been called back late.

His limbs locked tensing hearing clattering. Someone was still there. Slowing his steps Izaya caught sight of a very familiar costume head on the dresser. Minnie. Izaya's breath hitched knowing the costume wouldn't be so carelessly left behind. Taking a step back into the shadows his eyes eagerly fell upon the mirror in an attempt to see the mystery girl.

A hand clapped over his mouth in shock. His eyes widened at the impossibility. His crush had a slim built, short blonde hair and was - a guy. Numbly he moved back out of the door. His back pressed against the outside of the building. The discovery left Izaya reeling. Of all the possibilities he hadn't allowed himself to believe it could be a guy under that costume.

Minutes after the discovery the teen stepped out of the changing rooms. "Yeah, I'm leaving now." The blonde spoke shattering the image he had in his heart. "I'll be home by midnight. Let mum and dad know...alright. See you soon, Kasuka."

Izaya slumped watching the blonde walk away. He had an image, a voice and an out line of family but it wasn't enough. He needed to know more.

x-x-x

With his true nature Izaya did what he did best outside the costume- he followed the blonde. He followed his crush to the station easily keeping up.

His heart was racing pounding violently at the close proximity. The mystery blonde stood on the train holding onto the handle. Izaya stood by the door able to study the truth.

The blonde was a little taller than him, quiet with that seemed like a permanent scowl. His eyes held a sad loneliness that wrenched his heart. What was it that made a guy- no anyone look like that.

The way the teen held himself was tense. Guarded. Eyes wary looking over everyone. Izaya wanted to go over and rest his hand on his shoulder as a comfort.

x-x-x

The teen got off at Ikebukuro further tensing. For someone going home it didn't look like he was happy about it. "SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!" Izaya looked around for the owner of the name. The gang members ran straight for the teen. Well now he had a name.

Shizuo. Shizu. Shizu-chan. A girly name for one he thought was a girl for the past four months. Izaya's eyes widened like dinner plates seeing the other side of the teen. Screams could be heard-angry and pained. Bodies were flung through the air and Shizuo growled animalistic and pained.

That night opened his eyes showing him more than what he had expected or ever anticipated. Gazing at the unconscious bodies Izaya turned away from the scene heading to his own home in Shinjuku. Who would have guessed his crush lived so close?

x-x-x

Monday. Izaya danced forward back in the costume. Minnie joined him shortly looking energetic as always. "Hey Minnie, how you doing?" The teen's true name threatened to fall from the tip of his tongue.

"Hey, Mickey. Where have you been?" Minnie asked happily pressing their heads together. Izaya wrapped an arm around Minnie's waist pulling his partner closer against him earning a girlish chuckle. If not for the accidental meeting, Izaya knew he would've never picked up on Minnie's true gender. At least until his desire became too much.

"Missing you sweetheart." Izaya took the costumed hand in his own leading his partner into a ridiculous looking dance. It achieved its purpose though, a crowd gathered and cheered. Pictures were taken and most of all Izaya imagined the blonde smiling underneath the costume.

"Oh Mickey." Came a breathless sigh. Izaya smiled wishing that it wasn't an act. If he pressed trying to get to the blonde, what would happen? "Isn't this magical?" Izaya nodded. His feelings were overflowing trying to find an outlet. Time was up.

x-x-x

"Minnie's identity? Sorry I don't know. Whoever it is the last to leave."

"Shizuo Heiwajima? Sorry I don't know him."

"Who? I don't think anyone works here by that name."

"Heiwajima-kun? Yeah I know him. He works in Tomorrow land. It used to be every day until he got called into the boss's office. I think he got a pay cut or something. He only works every other day now."

"Heiwajima-kun? Yeah he works here. The kid is the only one that the costume fits properly. He's Darth Vader. It sucks he doesn't work every night now. Everyone loved him."

Izaya left the staff room in tomorrow land knowing now what other character role the teen was playing. Tuesday, Thursday and Friday there was yet another side of the blonde he hadn't seen. It wasn't unreasonable to feel a burning jealousy towards those that saw this other side.

x-x-x

Tuesday. Shizuo pulled on the black costume which fit snug against his skin. Pulling on the gloves, he affixed the cape grabbing his helmet from the table. Slotting it over his head Shizuo picked up the red toy light saber leaving the room.

He was met by his fellow characters dressed as storm troopers. Five of them flanked him marching with their own toy weapons in hand. As much as he enjoyed playing Darth Vader, Minnie was where his heart lay. Disneyland had split him into two. His violent side and the innocent teenager that hated violence and anything corrupt by the looks of it close to committing the same crime his boss had warned him about.

"Darth Vader!" A young boy yelled standing in front of him with a purple lightsaber. "I'll beat you today!"

Shizuo smiled pressing the button to extend the toy. It wasn't unusual for the children to want to fight him. In a way he was helping with the sales of the toys. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete."

Shizuo blocked the blow the small sounds whirring like the real thing. The child was aggressive slamming the stick at him again and again only for him to block with ease. "I have you now."

"Little human, mind if I step in?" Shizuo blinked not expecting the blow to the head. "I'd say I'd win." Blinking through the mask the teen stared at the cocky looking raven with what seemed like red eyes and a smirk that couldn't be all that good.

Something about the raven felt familiar. Where had he seen him before? Either way the guy was just standing there gloating over a lucky hit. "You are unwise to lower your defences." Shizuo breathed slowly through the mask.

His hand was quick bringing the toy down only for the raven to hop back. "A little too slow there. Well then. If I beat you, you'll have to do something for me." Shizuo quirked a brow. This had never happened before yet it was fun. "What do you want little humans?"

"Make him go on one of the rides with the storm troopers." The child he had beaten suggested.

"That is an excellent idea. What do you say, Vader-san?" Shizuo closed his eyes shutting out the gathering crowd around them. They were cheering for the decision- he couldn't let them down.

"Impressive. Most impressive." Shizuo conceded. The pair of them came to blows again- not fighting seriously but as a show for the people around them. The way the raven fell into the role made him think that the guy was either one of the other characters or that he should be.

Shizuo lost. It was the way things had to go. The villain never won. Not in the land of dreams. He had more than enough stamina yet what the kids wanted was for him to lose. So lose he did, the weapon clattering to the ground.

"I win. Let's pick a ride for you."

"Us." Shizuo corrected with a smirk. "I am altering the deal. You will ride too." The raven shrugged. There was a nagging feeling in his gut that was exactly what the guy wanted. "Prepare my shuttle." He instructed the storm troopers.

The crowd only grew as the troublemaker, he and the storm troopers entered. The crowd from before followed phones taking pictures. Twelve seats. Shizuo sat at the front with the raven next to him. Behind him were the storm troopers followed by a few of the original crowd.

Although he worked at the resort, Shizuo had never been on any of the rides or had a good look around so he had no idea what to expect. The thick bar came down slowly locking him into place.

The ride went into darkness curling around into the unknown, colourful patterns that looked like stars and galaxies spread out around him. Looking down Shizuo couldn't see any sign of the rail or anything else. He thought the guy next to him touched his hand but couldn't be sure. He was having fun.

x-x-x

When the ride was over one of the storm troopers ran. Shizuo stared mournfully into the darkness wishing he could ride it again. The reception that met them were cheers and the guests wanting to ride with him. The rest of the storm troopers did just that more than happy whilst he left the entrance. It wasn't until he was back at the staff room that Shizuo took his helmet off getting undressed.

"You didn't take it off in front of them?"

"No. It ruins the magic if they see the guy in the costume." Shizuo sighed seeing the same raven as before. "You gave them what they wanted. I'm guessing you work here."

"You'd be correct. You cooperated perfectly- I knew you would, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo growled folding the costume away. "Don't call me a stupid name." A slight pause. "You know me?"

The raven chuckled. "Everyone knows you. Your work is impressive. You know there's an employee score chart of who is the most popular. Guess who's in third place?"

"I don't know." The teen grumbled remaining seated. There was something about the raven that didn't want to push him away- no matter how annoying he was.

"You, Shizu-chan. Of course first and second is Mickey and Minnie." Shizuo blinked. He was in the top three twice? "I thought it was about time we met face to face." The raven smiled skipping forward. Shizuo stood in defence. "I'm Izaya Orihara."

"Never heard of you." Shizuo shrugged glancing at the time. The park would be closing soon.

"You have now." Izaya smirked closing the space between them pressing his lips against his own. Shizuo's eyes widened standing there like an idiot as he lost his first kiss. Izaya held his hands whispering softly. "Ne, Shizu-chan. I'll be your Mickey if you be my Minnie."

End


	13. Ricochet (Izuo)

Title:- Ricochet

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:-M

Warning:- language, violence,implied yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Truekuroko7._

There was nothing like a good soak in nice hot bath. Shizuo sighed relaxing back into the scented water. It was rare that he could find the time and patience to let everything go. Bliss. Pure bliss. The sweet scent called to his taste buds. It was a shame that he hadn't brought any treats in with him. The water was tinged pink. The endless bubbles that covered the surface were soft to touch with a texture just like cotton candy.

At that thought Shizuo poked one of the masses of bubbles finding it didn't vanish. Scooping up a handful he brought it to his eye view for a closer inspection. The pink substance curled around his finger. Teasing his tongue out Shizuo readied himself for the illusion to break. It would probably taste like washing up liquid.

Pleasantly surprised Shizuo's mocha eyes widened tasting the sweet sugar. It was cotton candy. The pink treat dissolved on his tongue. Shizuo smiled like a child reaching for more of the cotton candy bubbles.

A hand shot up from the water gripping his wrist. Shizuo noticed a silver ring before he felt a hand around his ankle. Kicking away the blonde fought clinging to the side of the bath. His head submerged under the water. His mouth opened seeing a mass of inky black. Two ruby gems glinted.

Fighting for survival Shizuo kicked out his foot passing through whatever spectre was haunting him. Head breaking the surface Shizuo inhaled precious air one hand around his throat coughing from the water that had found its way into his lungs.

Gripping the edge of the bath the blonde pushed himself up only for the sides to crumble like cookies on his hand. Water spilled over filling the room. Shizuo gasped flailing as he was dragged down into the unknown depths.

x-x-x

Light mocha orbs snapped open, Shizuo sat up in bed gasping for breath. Looking around he found himself in the safety of his bed. Rubbing a hand through his damp hair, Shizuo slipped from the warmth of the covers getting ready for work.

The blonde forwent the shower- the nightmare a little too fresh in his mind. Getting dressed he thought he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. When he looked around it was gone.

The feeling of being watched had not. It was there as a niggling thought. An instinct that told him someone was watching him. Of course that was impossible since no one else was in the apartment. Not that there was time to dwell on such pointless thoughts. The phone was ringing and he was late.

x-x-x

It was a normal morning like usual. Shizuo strode silently through the crowd of civilians minding his own god damn business because one wrong glance would lead to confrontation and then his temper wouldn't be quelled.

The debt collector- the charge he was to protect- Tom Tanaka was standing on the other side of the road waiting for him. The man looked agitated pulling back his sleeve to tap at the wrist watch. Maybe if he apologised profusely his actions would be forgiven.

Crowding with the rest Shizuo stood waiting at the crossing his eyes fixed on the red light. Around him he could hear chattering and a few giggles. No one knew just how close they were to a monster. Or maybe they did. The blonde pulled a cigarette from his pocket rummaging to find a lighter. From the corner of his eye he thought he saw someone. Something crashed into his back sending him propelling forward into the road.

Shizuo looked up seeing a large truck heading straight for him. It wouldn't kill him. Bracing himself his arms shielded his head. Bang.

Opening one eye Shizuo stared slowly at the thousand or so balloons floating around him. "Huh?" Where was the truck? Bang. Holding out his hand small candies spilled from each of the balloons bursting around him in quick succession.

An event? A trick? A forgotten birthday? The cause for such elaborate decorations was unknown to him. Filling his pockets with what he could Shizuo did the sensible thing getting out of the road.

 _"...same..."_ The voice was a whisper against his ears. An unknown ethereal voice. He had only been able to pick up on one word the rest lost in a haze. Whoever it was,was laughing at him, a mocking sound riding on the breeze.

Gritting his teeth in irritation Shizuo stuffed his hands into his pockets forgetting all about smoking and the voice. Tom was waiting for him. Taking a step forward his foot wouldn't move. Looking down in disbelief his boots were stuck to the asphalt caught between the white lines.

And there was the truck. Vividly real this time down to the horn warning him to get the hell out of the way. The force that the thing hit him with wasn't normal. Shizuo felt his body fly high up into the air. As his body turned he caught sight of the driver's seat wondering who else's life he had ruined. The seat was empty.

Closing his eyes Shizuo waited for his body to hit. Thump. His back hit something soft and warm. Opening his eyes curiously the blonde found himself on a bed with thick satin sheets. "What the hell?" Another dream? No- it wasn't his bed.

The room he was in was plain consisting of a bed and a dresser with a large mirror on top stretching the whole length. _"...ever..."_ Shizuo's head snapped up to look for the culprit. There were no doors or windows in the room.

Pushing the covers back Shizuo found his body devoid of clothes naked as the day he had been born. "Hey! Where the hell am I?" Catching a glint in the mirror drew his attention. The same ruby eyes glowed deep within the reflective glass's depth. "I'm still dreaming. Get out here!"

Pinching the skin on the back of his hand Shizuo grimaced at how much pain he could cause himself. It felt real. Opening his eyes the blonde jumped back seeing a shadowy figure millimetres away from his face.

The shadow laughed, black mass slowly moving fora, shifting to make something or someone. A slim man stood in the place of the shadow. Short raven hair, vermilion eyes and the smirk of a child up to no good. Shizuo looked over long fur trimmed parker coming to the conclusion that he didn't know the man.

"Who are you?"

 _"Who are you?"_ The raven answered back. _"Why is that always the first question asked? Why not something intelligent?"_

"What are you?" Shizuo clenched his fists not attempting to cover his modesty. The spectre- demon or whatever the hell the thing was, was at fault.

 _"I suppose it will have to do. Izaya Orihara. Incubus. Let me guess you don't know what that is? Let me enlighten you then."_ The raven continued not giving him a chance to respond. _"I'm a sex demon that feeds on dreams and memory fragments. My usual targets are women-_

"I'm not a woman so piss off and let me sleep in peace." Shizuo growled.

The self dubbed incubus only smirked eyes glinting with mischief. _"I said usual. Do try to think before you speak, protozoan...never changes. This is my dimension- my rules."_

Shizuo slowly felt his body growing heavier. Seeing the demon looking over his body appreciatively, his eyes lowered to his chest bulging at the sight of large breasts. He didn't have the courage to look past them.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Shizuo growled feeling for his missing adam's apple. Izaya's fingers lingered on his new breasts.

 _"This dream doesn't end until I feed."_ The incubus informed him. _"You'll forget this even happened. Your pride isn't going to allow me to take you in your true form is it?"_

Shizuo slapped the hand away clenching his fist. "I'll wake up on my own! I'll find my own way out!" The impromptu bedroom wavered leaving him vertical and dressed standing at the doorstep with Tom.

Knocking on the door the blonde stood protectively in front of his boss. The door opened inside sounded busy. Muddled shouting rang in his ears unable to pick up what was being said. Tom's hand was on the middle of his back urging him forward into the apartment. It was another place unfamiliar to him. Another of Izaya's trick he realised.

As was the cold barrel of a gun pressed against his forehead. The gun bearer looked panicked eyes haunted. Bang. Shizuo's eyes widened falling back slowly.

Back on the bed the incubus stared down at him. His movement was stunted leaving him vulnerable on the soft bed spread. Izaya's touch did something to him awakening a desire he had never known before- not even during puberty.

There was no telling if his body was that of a male or female. All he knew was the heat sitting inside him making his body sing. Shizuo succumbed to the demon unable to do much of anything. His only relief was that he wouldn't remember when he woke from the dream.

x-x-x

With a yawn Shizuo sat up stretching his arms out. Reaching over the other side of the bed his hand slammed down on the ringing arm. The damn thing hasn't been turned off. The blonde sighed knowing he didn't have work today.

Tom had given him time off after a particularly harsh incident with one of the clients. Today he was free to do as he pleased as well as tomorrow and the day after.

Getting out of bed the blonde made a quick decision to spoil himself. It wasn't often that he got to relax- he was going to make the most of his break.

The first stop was the kitchen. The bottom shelf had a carton of milk with his name on which he greedily gulped down. The empty carton was discarded in the trash.

His cigarettes that usually calmed him were left on the table no longer needed. In his head Shizuo thought about what he could do. Visit Celty, spend time with Kasuka, go shopping for sweets and treats.

For now he would start off with a nice hot bath. The tub was sparkling after being freshly cleaned. Plug in the hole Shizuo turned the taps. In his hand was a small bottle of bubble bath. Bringing it to his nose he could smell the strong scent of candy floss. It made a change from the vanilla or strawberry one he usually used.

There was nothing like a good soak in nice hot bath. Shizuo sighed relaxing back into the scented water. It was rare that he could find the time and patience to let everything go. Bliss. Pure bliss.

The sweet scent called to his taste buds. It was a shame that he hadn't brought any treats in with him. The water was tinged pink. The endless bubbles that covered the surface were soft to touch with a texture just like cotton candy.

x-x-x

It was a heart breaking sight to see and that hadn't changed. On the bed lay a too thin figure connected to dozens of tubes and wires. The machine next to the bed showed a steady slow beating pulse that could fluctuate at any time.

Kasuka gently touched the soft unmoving hand. It was painful to see what the patient had become. "Please, nii-san. Wake up." The actor pleaded. Standing at the door was one of many doctors he was paying.

"Heiwajima, I'm afraid there's no change since he was brought in two years ago. Your brother was shot point blank in the head. It's a miracle he's still alive. However the chance that he will wake up-"

"Nii-san, isn't normal. I'll pay whatever it takes. Keep him alive. Some day he'll wake up." The doctor nodded leaving them alone. "I'm sorry nii-san, I have to go now. I passed the audition for another movie. I'll see you when I can." With a temporary good bye Kasuka let go of his brother's hand leaving the hospital room.

End


	14. The other side of truth (Izuo)

Title:- The other side of truth

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Izuo

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Izaya, language, implied Izuo, implied incest.

Summary:- The balance tips due to interference.

Requested by:- Truekuroko7

A/N:- This one is a sequel to grain of truth in one of my other archives. It can be read as a read alone. The next one will be for guest.

How was it that one human could alone thwart his plans? One little human relying on his fans' love like a parasite to keep his career going. Who was he talking about? Who could induce this much anger in one tiny unnoticeable action? Yuuhei Hanejima. Model, actor and whatever else his agency had him doing for the sake of showbiz and his career. The human that had denied his emotions preferring to be a stone.

Not that Izaya could blame him. No the man's true identity was Kasuka Heiwajima. It was expected that being the younger brother to the fortissimo would change him somehow yet the lifeless fish eyes creeped him out. The way the younger sibling wouldn't show a touch of emotion or a twitch of a smile irritated him to no end. Each time he accidentally caught sight of the younger Heiwajima, Izaya had wished he would just _react._

To something- anything. In his town of humans there were those not counted as humans. Supernaturals like Celty, inhuman strength masquerading as one. A doll. A worthless doll that Izaya couldn't understand why everyone went crazy over the actor.

Well didn't he just get his wish. Kasuka had found something and he had reacted. The consequences? One missing anger induced fortissimo. It had been a week since Shizuo had last screamed his name across Ikebukuro. It wasn't because he wasn't there or that he was injured. It was Kasuka.

Izaya had contacts, a web of networking based mainly in the underground. Invisible threads waiting to be brought to light. A library consisting of shelf after shelf of valuable information. Each file summed up an individual human's life laid bare and open for manipulation.

None of that helped him get what he wanted- needed. Each time the informant got close the actor would be there surrounded by fans or paparazzi- maybe both- whisking the older Heiwajima away.

It wasn't just the once. It was every time. Every single damn time. Trying to out manoeuvre Kasuka hadn't worked. Especially since Shizuo was so family orientated. All the actor had to do was whisper the word and the protozoan would be there fists swinging.

The only one even close to that was Celty. The dullahan best friend and perhaps Tom. Though considering just how many times Shizuo had abandoned his boss to chase him gave more than a little room for doubt.

With a sigh Izaya kicked his foot against the desk sending the chair spinning in a slow circle. Even his favourite spinny chair hadn't managed to appease his frustration. There was only one thing that could and he was untouchable thanks to Kasuka playing jailer.

For some unknown reason his access to the blonde had been cut off. The younger Heiwajima had never liked him anyway. Unlike the protozoan who had taken an immediate hatred to him, Kasuka's was more of an instinct.

It was a two way brother complex. Kasuka could've sensed his plans from the very beginning. See Izaya had played out every scene in his mind, studying those around him and those in the blonde's inner circle. Best friend but not that close, a friend that was only a friend because the other party was certifiably insane and a friend that was more of an acquaintance.

Overall those that were liked by Shizuo were kept at arms length. Shallow easily broken relationships. Love came and went but hatred? Hatred consumed, grew and never went away- he made sure of it.

That was what they had- their bond. If Izaya went by percentage he would say fifty percent of the blonde's heart was taken by him with hatred- for now. The other half belonged to Kasuka. It was a relationship he hadn't tried to ruin. That was a decision he was regretting now. So yes, Izaya had chosen the emotion that was best to bind Shizuo to him. If they had started off as _friends_ nothing would have changed. He'd be treated like the others.

It wasn't like the blonde would ever know how he truly felt. It had been seven years already and with each year another layer of deceit grew over his heart. It was only recently that Izaya had almost made himself believe he _hated_ Shizuo. Almost.

Absence made the heart grow fonder and his dick harder. What Izaya imagined in his head as a kiss chase was no more. His name called in what he assumed would be the blonde's voice in orgasm- was gone. Everything that bound him and Shizuo together was gone.

"Namie-san, I'm going out." Izaya sighed hands clutching the edge of the desk as he stood.

"Try and come back in a better mood." His secretary sighed not bothering to look at him. He didn't have the energy to tease her like usual. It was one boring week.

x-x-x

It was simple enough to get hold of the actor's schedule. From there Izaya cross checked the planned to the actual. For the past week Kasuka had cancelled his appointments, hadn't turned up to auditions or even gone to the agency.

Whatever had spooked the actor, it was serious enough to throw away his career or at least that was where things were heading. He couldn't care less about that. Kasuka's fallen star would mean no more bartender uniforms or gifts. Shizuo would lose the last chain tying him down. That was when Izaya could step in offering to help, slowly turning that seven year stable hatred into love...supposedly.

The reason was wrong. Kasuka was being a nuisance in his quest to keep them apart. Still Izaya didn't know why. Why? What was it? What detail was he missing? What could possible send Kasuka obsessed with keeping Shizuo protected like some princess in a tower?

Thump.

"Ouch." Izaya blinked looking down at the small girl that had walked into him or he into her. For a moment the informant didn't know where in Ikebukuro he was. "S-sorry!"

Of course she knew who he was. The brunette shook face paling. Backing away she turned and ran. Izaya laughed noticing she had dropped something. Not anything fun like a phone or her purse. No, this was a piece of paper that blew against his pant leg.

With a flourish his arm swept low and forward swiping the piece of paper between two fingers. With a skip in his step ruby eyes skimmed the sheet, his smile growing wider. This could be interesting. A momentary lapse in his cycle of boredom.

x-x-x

"I'm back." Izaya chimed. Namie glanced up rolling her eyes.

"In a better mood I see. Does this have something to do with a tall blonde?"

"Nope." Izaya waved the piece of paper. It looked like it had been torn from a notebook, the edges torn. Taking off his coat Izaya skipped over to his computer throwing himself back into his computer chair. He allowed the chair twice to spin around before he came to a stop fingers poised on the keyboard.

Most interesting events started off as a note written on paper or a careless whisper. A rumour that only held a slither of truth. That was what was in his hands right now.

Quickly Izaya typed in the web address hitting the return key. What faced him was a blank page asking for a password. Smirk widening his fingertips blurred across the keys. Something interesting. Maybe it belonged to the girl that had bumped into him or someone else. Either way it should be something fun. Something he could exploit or blackmail. Maybe even- "oh? Well isn't this interesting."

By coincidence the answer to his question had dropped into his lap- well blown into his leg. If the actor had seen what he was looking at then that would explain the sudden obsession of keeping them separated.

What had appeared to be an innocent web page had opened up to be something he had never expected. A website dedicated to him...and Shizuo. No longer bored Izaya grabbed the mouse clicking on the gallery. Some of the images were harmless. The two of them drawn too close to one another.

Then there were some that were in no way innocent. Izaya enlarged the image seeing a coloured drawing of him and Shizuo both naked. "There's no doubt. This is what Kasuka-kun saw." The informant mused. The drawing wasn't bad. It didn't look like him at all and his physique was all wrong.

It didn't change the fact that the drawing was explicit. The handcuffs were a little pointless. The blonde would easily break out of them. But it was what it was. Someone recognised that they should be together. The website was dedicated to the two of them. Izaya grinned clicking on image after image. Each one made him smile. It wasn't far off what he wanted to do.

Underneath the gallery was another page link. Clicking doujinshi Izaya smirked leaning back in the chair. There were numerous ones each with enticing front covers. Izaya's ring clinked against the mouse as he tried to pick one to read.

Eyes widening Izaya clicked the first one that wasn't just the two of them. No this one was called a threesome. Between him, the blonde and Kasuka.

The page loaded quickly the first page showing what was unmistakably the three of them. Scrolling down Izaya drank in the pages' content savouring what his humans believed was happening.

Brow raised he questioned whether he would ever willingly sleep with the younger Heiwajima. Maybe if he lost those dead looking fish eyes. It was a little disconcerting about how well their bodies were drawn. Although he wasn't sure the blonde looked like that down there.

"Only one way to find out." Izaya grinned leaving the screen alone. There were still several pages left but that wasn't the story he wanted to see the ending to. One week had been far too long in his book. It was time to get the blonde back and show Kasuka the truth in the process.

x-x-x

That was why Izaya made the first move. A full frontal attack brash and reckless. Knocking on the front door to Shizuo's apartment. All it would take was a well aimed punch to knock his head off.

The informant had more than one trump card at hand. This was the time to use it. The door opened as he knew it would- Kasuka was the one that answered stepping outside. "You are not welcome here, Orihara-san."

Izaya smiled reaching into his pocket. "Because of a few rumours? I know exactly what you've seen. It's not the rumours about me that you should be worrying about."

"What are you-?" Izaya handed over the sheets he had printed out before leaving the apartment. Not all of them just the ones that showed the more explicit moments between the two brothers.

"The one causing problems is you, isn't it? Your sudden closeness is damaging Shizu-chan's reputation. The scandal will ruin your career."

"There is nothing going on between me and nii-san. This is all lies. I'll have everything shut-down."

"You of all people know how damaging rumours can be. I'm afraid that isn't going to be so easy." Izaya gave an award winning smile. "There's nothing wrong with humans having opinions. Your mistake was keeping Shizu-chan away from me. Now I'll show you just who he belongs to."

The door opened wider. "Kasuka are you- flea." Shizuo growled staring between the two. "What are you doing here?"

Izaya's eyes gleamed. Grabbing the collar of the blonde's white shirt he pulled Shizuo against him pressing their lips together. Eyes flicking down he noted the fortissimo's hands were still by his side.

The blonde tasted like fresh strawberries and cream. Izaya clenched his fists their eyes locked. At the risk of losing his tongue, the raven slipped his tongue past parted lips devouring everything within reach.

Behind him he could feel a hand on his back trying to pry him away. A soft gasp dropped from Shizuo's lips. Izaya backed away seeing clarity settle into those soft mocha eyes hardening with anger.

"Well it looks like I've outstayed my welcome." Izaya quipped jumping out of harms way. With a wink at Kasuka the informant laughed running away licking his lips. His laughter only grew when he could hear a loud scream bellow through Ikebukuro.

"Izaaayaaaa-kuuuun!" Behind him he could hear the pounding of footsteps against the asphalt, the blonde hot on his heels. Izaya grinned feeling a rush of exhilaration. This was the way things should be- for now.

End


	15. Heart aflame (Hibiya x Delic)

Title:- Heart aflame

Pairing:- Hibiya x Delic

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- violence, language, yaoi,mpreg

Summary:- Even witches have hearts

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Mamuto._

Delic still had the scar from the last pointed stone thrown at him. Reaching up his fingers smoothed slowly over the scar at the corner of his forehead. The memory was a reminder not to go into the village. Not for his sake but for those that were innocent.

It was nothing new that the villagers threw stones at him when he had tried to buy food that had run out. Occasionally if one or a few of them had a bad day they would try capturing him. The wooden pole that sat buried in the ground with bloodstains around old rope was no joke.

No the adults were cruel and had made up their minds. Delic smiled sadly at his reflection. The scar was the only one that he hadn't healed. It was a week now since he had last stepped into the village. The adults had stopped what they were doing jeering and hurling abuse.

That was when the first stone had been thrown. A young boy barely older that eight threw the sharpest stone that could be found. It had hit him- made him bleed. The boy had stared at him looking horrified. Even a child knew when they had done something wrong. And the adults?

What was their response to one of their children- the next generation- committing an act of violence? They had laughed and cheered. Do it again. They had chanted.

Delic remembered looking into the eyes of that child. It was only as the first tears looked like would fall that he ran. Turning away from the village he ran back to his home lost in the forest.

For any chance of the children that resided in the village being happy and carefree- he couldn't be there. If they painted him as a villain then he would stay one. The village witch that lived in a small house unseen in the forest. Maybe now to at least the younger children he would be seen as a monster in a fairytale made up to scare them.

Delic smiled sadly placing the small mirror down on the dresser. It was pointless to dwell on things that had already happened- decisions that remained unchanged.

The animals they feared him and those that he did come close to would inevitably become his dinner. After all with his powers he couldn't conjure food out of thin air.

The trees were his food bearing fresh fruit. What shouldn't be in season flourished within days. The vegetable patch he had made was the same. The water came from the spring he had created a little further away from the house.

Companionship was not one of the things available to him. Tugging at the small strings Delic smoothed down the tunic he had made from his bed covers. A little square of fabric went along way with his powers.

The house was modest pictured the same as the one he used to have in the village. That was until his brunette hair began turning blonde and he had accidentally made one of his...ex friends levitate. Delic shook his head trying to shake the memories back behind the closed door. It wouldn't be the villagers or even witch hunters that would be the end of him. No, it would be the loneliness.

x-x-x

After breakfast consisting of a glass of fresh spring water and berries, Delic opened the door to let wandering animals in should they dare. The windows were next letting in a light breeze.

Humming softly Delic rolled up his sleeves looking around the house. Cleaning wasn't something he enjoyed but it kept him busy and when he was busy, he didn't have to think about things.

Gradually his aimless humming found tune then words that didn't mean anything yet somehow expressed the pain in his heart and the hopeful wishes buried away unattainable.

A jumble of sadness, loneliness and hopefulness spilled from his lips as he busied himself making the bed. With a flourish Delic pulled the sheets from the bed bundling them up in his arms. Turning around the bundle fell from his arms.

An animal had turned up. A beautiful white steed. Delic fell silent marvelling at the creature. "Go away." He whispered motioning with his hand. "Please. Go away."

"Who exactly do you think you're talking to?" Delic froze seeing that the horse wasn't alone. Standing at the horse's side was a slim young man with golden eyes and black hair dressed in white and gold attire. A rich man? A noble perhaps?

"F-forgive me." Delic bowed still within the safe confines of his home.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" The man demanded. It was the first person he had seen since he had run. The arrogance was irritating however this was the first.

"Please...come in." Delic answered well aware that the man probably knew who he was. It wasn't the first time he had nearly been burnt at the stake.

"That's more like it." The raven grinned stepping inside. The door closed making the house seem smaller and more cramped than usual. "Was that you singing?"

"Hm? I'm the only one in the forest." Delic shrugged looking over his guest. "Forgive me if I offended you in any way."

"It was good- your singing I mean. I thought I had gotten...lost in the forest."

"It can be tricky for those that don't know the way." Delic answered. It helped that there was a confusion spell so that no one found him. The man walking around his home like he owned it had.

"What's your name?" The raven turned to ask him. More like demand with a stamp of a heel.

"Delic." The blonde answered quietly. It was rare that his own name was used. Usually it was witch amongst other names..

"I see. You may address me as Hibiya. You lack hospitality. Why is there only a single chair here? Not to mention its dusty and small."

Delic blinked never happier that someone was criticising him. "My apologies. I was in the midst of cleaning." It didn't look like the raven meant any harm. Especially not after giving him a name. A name was power, a name alone allowed him to cast whichever spells he wanted to on Hibiya. "So you don't want to kill me?"

"Kill you? I wouldn't waste the effort. Do you know how long it takes to get blood off my sword? Make me a drink commoner. I'm tired from finding my way."

Delic nodded feeling a little more relaxed. The brat wasn't actively here to kill him. It was a first since the day his powers had awakened that had happened. Maybe his wish would come true after all. A little conversation wouldn't lead to anything. He didn't have to come out with the truth.

"Right away." It was a little tricky doing things without the help of his magic. "All I have is water. Is that okay?"

"Acceptable." The raven conceded. Part of Delic wanted to slap the cocky brat but the other half of him wanted to do everything to please the raven. He didn't know when fate would next permit his break from loneliness. "You have no family?"

Delic shook his head at the abrupt question. "No. I don't."

"An orphan?" Hibiya demanded to know.

"...no. My parents abandoned me when I was seven." The same time his powers had awakened.

"Oh. I see." Delic grabbed the large jug and a glass. Pouring in an adequate amount, the blonde handed the glass over. "What about a girl? Or child?"

Delic shook his head again. The conversation was a one way street interrogation and strangely he didn't seem to mind. For the first time in his life someone was interested in _him._

"No. There's just me." Delic confided quietly hoping his voice didn't portray how he felt about that.

"I see." The raven set the glass down beside the chair untouched. "I suppose I'll keep you company. Be thankful I can fit you into my schedule." Hibiya stood leaving his home. In a single blink the white steed was galloping away through the forest.

x-x-x

What Delic assumed was an empty promise bore fruit. Almost at the same time the following day there was a confident knock at the door. Not believing his luck the witch took a few moments to open the door.

Hibiya stood at the threshold holding a basket. "Answer the door quicker." The raven demanded thrusting the basket into his hands. Delic peeled back the chequered cloth seeing a selection of goodies. It had been a long time since he had fresh bread and pastries.

"...thank you." Delic breathed stepping to the side. "Please come in."

"Hmph. I suppose I can make time." Hibiya strode inside taking a seat on the chair. "You could at least get some decent furniture."

Delic smiled pouring two glasses of water. The basket sat on the small table. He was sure Hibiya wouldn't drink again. The raven must have some instinct of what he was.

"I don't like this chair." Hibiya complained. "It's uncomfortable." Delic smiled setting the glass on the table. Gently his fingers curled around the wicker handle.

"Would you like one?" Hibiya looked at him. It wasn't much different from the look the villagers gave him.

"Those are for you. Are you not satisfied?" Delic blinked pulling the basket back. Hibiya was offended that he had offered to share? Or maybe the raven didn't understand the concept.

"These are great. I'm very grateful. Thank you." Delic almost didn't want to touch them. When they were gone they were gone.

"Good. I may bring you some more tomorrow- if I feel like it." Hibiya set the glass down by the chair. "You have taken up too much of my time." Delic clutched the basket watching as the raven left. Tomorrow. Did that mean he would get another visit?

The door closed leaving him alone. Delic smiled wistfully running his fingers down the rough roll of bread. Taking one of the rolls out Delic bit into it savouring the mouthful.

x-x-x

"Better." Hibiya commented taking a seat on the new chair. Delic had made it from a corner of his bed sheet dying the fabric gold. The colour seemed to be Hibiya's favourite. "Where did you get this?"

Delic swallowed setting the new basket on top of the table. "I made it." He whispered.

"Hn. Not bad. Better than most." The raven commented running soft looking fingertips down the length of the material. "It's a start. This place you call a home has room for improvements."

Delic smiled sitting down on the small stool. Now that Hibiya had his own chair he could sit down. "Like what?"

"Hm?" Hibiya blinked looking at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"You said there was room for improvements. Like what? It will give me something to do." Delic looked down into his lap. Had he pushed his luck?

"A better chair. That one isn't comfortable. Some colour. The curtains have seen better days. You need to eat more. Your clothes look too big..."

Delic sat in silence listening to every complaint that Hibiya had. "Are you listening?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're a strange one."

Delic smiled biting into one of the pastries. Strange was a compliment compared to what he was used to being called. His cheeks felt warm and there was a weird fluttering in his chest.

x-x-x

The next day Hibiya pulled him from the house. Delic looked at the cart being pulled behind the horse. Inside the cart was rolls of different coloured fabric. "Is this for me?"

"Who else would it be for?" The raven grumbled looking at him like he was stupid. Thud. The cart hit the grass detached from the horse. "Where were you going?"

Delic looked down at the large jug in his hands. "To get some water. I ran out last night."

"Hm. Where do you get it from?" Hibiya placed one foot in the stirrup pushing himself up. "You may not touch my steed. Walk quickly. We will follow."

Delic smiled clutching the jug to his chest. Walking on ahead Hibiya kept up with ease. A trail of footprints and horse hooves led from the house to the spring.

x-x-x

It wasn't known what Hibiya gained from the visits. The man's attitude hadn't changed in the least. Nothing was ever to the raven's standards. He was still arrogant and sulked when his wishes went unheeded.

For Delic it was more than companionship. Hibiya was the only human he got to see. Taking that into account it was only natural that the raven stole his heart. Delic complied to the man's wishes changing the entire interior of his home. Everyday he woke up excited for the day ahead.

It had been three weeks since the first visit. A surprised meeting out of the blue. An event Delic was glad that had happened. Hibiya was his happiness. He couldn't go back to the dark isolated loneliness. Not now that he had been shown what love was.

That was why he never delved into Hibiya's life avoiding the probing questions into his own. Delic kept his identity a secret. As long as the raven didn't know he was a witch- they could be happy.

x-x-x

It was a full month that Hibiya finally drank from the offered glass. Delic swooned. The raven finally trusted him completely. The gifts he received were more elaborate or tuned to his tastes. Something was changing between them.

"Hm. It's cold." Hibiya commented holding the empty glass. It was about the only thing that hadn't changed in the house. Well that and his clothes. Delic refused to dress higher than his status. The forest may be safe but beyond that...

"This home of yours... It still isn't to my tastes."

Delic chewed slowly swallowing a mouthful of bread. "What would you suggest?" He asked expecting to use more magic that night.

"That you leave and come with me." The raven said I'm all seriousness. "I'll show you what real luxury is."

Delic blinked a warm flush filling his cheeks. "I- you want me to go with you?"

"You don't want to?" Hibiya demanded to know insulted.

"..." He wanted to. Leaving the forest however wasn't permitted. Not if he wanted to live safely. "...I'm sorry this is my home."

The door slammed violently. Delic hung his head listing the clopping of hooves moving away from the house. Hibiya had taken his answer as rejection.

x-x-x

That night Delic curled up in gold scratchy bed covers that didn't suit him at all. Gold was Hibiya's colour. It matched the raven's eyes perfectly.

"I'm sorry." Delic whispered. Closing his eyes he began to hum softly. Slowly his tune played out words slipping from his mind past his lips. He sang about love- new, fulfilling and eternal. He sang about longing- wishing his friend hadn't gone away. He sang about hope- that one day he might be free to go wherever he wanted.

Knock knock knock.

Delic cut himself off opening his eyes. That knock was unmistakable. Lips twitching into a soft smile Delic headed for the door pulling it open. "Hibiya."

"Humph. It's late. I'm coming in." The raven pushed his way inside. "Why are you just standing there? Close the door." Doing as he was told Delic looked over at Hibiya wondering why he was there. The raven was sitting on his bed taking off his boots.

"Hibiya? What are you doing here?"

"I was advised that I may have been a little hasty in my demands." Hibiya conceded. "It appears we must know more of one another before this relationship can progress." Relationship?

Delic jumped as a roll of paper was tossed at his feet. "What is this?"

"Everything about me. Study it quickly." The raven demanded. Delic smiled crouching to pick up the roll. "What is that look for? I'm tired. This bed needs replacing..."

x-x-x

A few months had passed and they hadn't kissed. Delic had thought the raven would be possessive demanding that he hand over his body. Instead Hibiya was taking things slowly first conquering his heart before moving on.

That had long since been accomplished. Delic was ready for the next step lips tingling in anticipation of his first kiss. If the raven would only get a little closer to initiate it. As demanding and much of a brat Hibiya was, the young man was precise in what he wanted and careful. Perhaps he had been hurt in the past. Maybe they were kindled spirits suffering from the same wounds. Hibiya wasn't a witch.

Those molten gold orbs were enchanting but not with the small spark that every witch had. It was easy to spot a witch one their powers had awakened. Delic sighed. If he were to make the first move would he be pushed away? Or would it kick start the passion sizzling between them? At the thought of the first Delic pushed the idea to one side.

Being with Hibiya had rekindled his hope for humanity. Outside the front of his home he gathered medicinal herbs for the village doctor. Placing them in the wicker basket, Delic took eggs from the hens that had started to get close to him. The cow was waiting to be milked.

Things had changed since Hibiya. The outside of his house looked more like a farm than a forest. The dark pit of loneliness inside him had vanished. Filling the basket Delic closed the door to his house. Hibiya would be surprised to know he had ventured out once again. When the raven turned up he would ask where he lived. It couldn't be easy trekking through the forest each time.

x-x-x

Delic couldn't forget the animosity the villagers has shown towards him. Small shivers travelled along his fingers. Clenching his fist the blonde took a deep breath. He couldn't forget but he could forgive. Hibiya had helped him see that. The raven drove him mad to no end with the demands and annoying comments. Delic had found love in his heart and not hatred for the brat.

They watched him. He didn't make a move and neither did they. Delic breathed again quietly walking through the village heading for the doctor's home.

Knocking on the door he came face to face with an old man. "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

Delic forced a smile. He wasn't welcome. "I brought you some herbs that may be of some help."

"Don't want em." The door slammed in his face.

Delic jumped out of the way a small stone hitting the door of where he had been standing. "Get out of here!"

"We don't want you witch!"

More stones followed. Delic looked down seeing them bounce harmlessly off of his leg. Reaching up his fingers touched the scar. Nothing had changed. Nothing at all. Delic left disgraced and still holding his gifts. It had been a pointless exercise. It was at the edge of the village that he screwed up. Funny how kindness was his downfall- for a witch anyway.

A child- the same child- sat crying alone. Delic stopped seeing the boy was hurt. "Are you okay?" He asked crouching down. The boy looked up.

"...I asked them to stop. I'm sorry about hurting you."

Delic smiled seeing the nasty welt across the boy's cheek. "Hold still." Placing a hand over the boy's cheek Delic closed his eyes feeling a familiar tingle in the tips of his fingers. Repeating the same for the boy's scraped knee, Delic smiled. "All better. It's not a good idea to be different in this village."

"Why didn't you heal yourself?"

"As a reminder. Me being here influences you children. You're a good kid."

The boy nodded brightening. "I know you're not a bad witch. Hey can we be- look out!"

Thunk.

Delic dropped the basket the eggs rolling out crushed underfoot. Disorientated his arms were caught. Head falling back he caught sight of a large rock the edge covered in blood-his blood.

The boy was crying again worse than before. Delic groaned feeling a trickle down the side of his face. They had got him. The villagers dragged him across the ground his feet unable to find purchase.

The solid wood dug in his back, tough rope biting into his wrists. Delic hung his head. This was what his optimism has gotten him. His only regret was that he didn't get to kiss Hibiya.

"Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" The villagers chanted. Delic pulled at his binds crying out as a sharp blade drove through the centre pinning his hand to the post. This time there was no escape.

x-x-x

Delic toed the soft straw piled up around him. "Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" The head of the village stepped forward brandishing a torch. Delic stared into the flame seeing red, orange and golden. His death almost looked pretty.

There was no begging for his life. Not with the filthy rag stuffed past his teeth. Tears beaded in the corner of his eyes threatening to fall. Closing his eyes Delic waited for the inevitable. He was going to die. He could almost imagine hearing the galloping of horse hooves against the ground. A loud neigh of a pure white steed. Hibiya wouldn't be happy that he had missed their visit.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ah he could even hear his voice. He really had fallen hard, hadn't he? Delic smiled tears running down his cheeks- at least he thought they were tears.

"Your majesty! We were about to burn a witch."

"Untie him. I said untie him. Now!" Delic felt his wrists come free. Pushed forward he crashed to his knees spitting out the rag. Slowly Delic raised his eyes seeing a painfully familiar figure. This time the raven had a gold cloak streaming out behind him. Delic stared hard at the crown perched on top of the man's head.

"H-Hibiya?" Delic slipped his bloodied hand sliding out from underneath him. "Ow." Falling on his side the blonde whimpered closing his eyes too tired to do anything.

x-x-x

Delic woke up in a small dark empty room. Sitting up slowly he found heavy manacles around his wrists. "Are you a witch?"

Hibiya stood outside the bars of his prison. "Who are you?" Delic asked instead unable to take his eyes from the crown.

"I asked first." The raven demanded.

"Yes. I'm a witch." He couldn't bare to see the cold look of hatred in those eyes. "That village was my home. They chased me out into the forest."

"I see. I'm the king." Delic nodded already making sense of Hibiya's attitude. "You will work here. You will not disobey me or leave my side. Do you understand?"

"What? I thou-"

"Do you understand?" Hibiya repeated. Delic nodded falling silent. His life was in the king's hands as it had always been. "Good. I expect you to look presentable in my presence. Guards!"

x-x-x

Admitting to witchcraft had done nothing. Delic stood bewildered in a shocking pink shirt and white pants holding a jug of water. He didn't understand why Hibiya hadn't fulfilled his duty to the kingdom.

Nothing more of the issue had been discussed. The wounds he had suffered had healed thanks to his magic. He would have let them scar if Hibiya had not ordered him to get rid of them. So this was where he was now. From isolated witch to servant of the king. Not a bad promotion except he didn't know when he would be put to trial or where their previous relationship stood.

Finding out the truth hadn't changed his feelings about Hibiya in anyway. That was why he kept silent. "Can't you get rid of that scar? It's an eyesore!"

"I can't your majesty." Delic apologised. "Would you like anything else?"

"Pour me some wine." Hibiya demanded. Delic set the jug of water on the table picking up the other one with a rich red liquid inside. Pouring an adequate amount Delic set it down in front of his king. "Talk to me."

"About what?" The blonde enquired.

Hibiya glared at him. "Anything. Talk to me like before."

Delic smiled politely setting the jug down so he could bow. "I'm afraid that won't do, your majesty. Perhaps one of the princess's will provide satisfactory company."

Crash.

The glass hit the marble floor smashing. "Get out." Delic crouched down to clean up the mess. "I said get out! Get out! Leave it! Get out!" Hibiya screamed.

"Yes your majesty." Delic left returning to his servant chambers.

x-x-x

"Delic. The king has requested your presence." One of the other servants knocked on his door a week later. It looked like Hibiya had finished sulking.

Delic made his way to the king's private chambers knocking on the door. "Come in." Well he didn't sound any better.

"You called your majesty?"

"Sit!" Hibiya commanded. Doing as he was told Delic took a seat at the small table. "I forbid you from calling me that."

"Your majesty?"

"That. You aren't allowed to call me that any more!"

"Yes sire."

"No! Don't call me that either!" Hibiya stamped his foot.

"Yes my lord."

"SHUT UP! Stop talking. You're annoying." Delic nodded waiting for his next command. "Hibiya. Call me Hibiya. Like before."

Delic kept silent unable to utter any words of rejection.

"You have powers?" Hibiya asked meeting his gaze. "Speak."

"Yes."

"Are you powerful?"

"That depends on what you want." Delic answered quietly. His powers were nothing special.

"A child. Can you conceive a child?" Hibiya lowered his tone.

"Is the woman barren?" Delic clenched his fist. It wasn't him after all. A lowly witch couldn't be with the king.

"...Yes."

"Then no. To play with life and death is to dabble in the dark arts. It's black magic."

"It's possible though?" Hibiya pressed. Delic bit the inside of his cheek. Such magic was forbidden. The child was always born with some abnormality. "Answer."

"It's possible." Delic conceded.

"I see. Delic. Can you become a woman?"

"Wait what?" The blonde blurted indignantly .

"A woman. It doesn't have to be a woman." Hibiya shrugged. "You will bear my child."

"Like hell I will!" Delic snapped.

"Good. I will have the ceremony arranged."

"What ceremony? I said no."

"You said you will." Hibiya corrected. "Before you cast the spell we'll get married."

Delic blinked gaping and the king. "...what?"

"Married. I wasn't aware that you were slow. You hid it well. Prepare the spell. We'll wed tomorrow and consummate tomorrow night." Hibiya clapped his hands together. "You may go."

Delic stood his ground fists clenched. Hibiya had always been a demanding brat and nothing had changed. The crown was the only thing that proved him a king.

"If you want a child so badly there are plenty of women in the castle."

"None of whom I want. I want you, Delic."

The blonde faltered in his anger blinking rapidly. "Is it because I'm a witch?"

Hibiya shook his head taking off the crown. The pointed circlet was placed on top of his head. "No. I decided you were mine the moment I heard you sing."

"...you want to be with me?"Delic asked shyly. Hibiya's fingers were warm sliding into his own.

"That would explain the pounding of my heart, correct?"

x-x-x

They were married the next day. Delic stood in a flowing gown, a veil covering his head. No one could know he was a man. Everyone of note in the kingdom gathered at such short notice.

Their vows were exchanged, rings slipped on fingers and a small circlet on top of his head. In less than an hour Delic and Hibiya were married and the witch became a queen.

An accident. Had been Hibiya's story of why his face couldn't be seen. He wasn't allowed to talk either. It soon became apparent to everyone how kind their new queen was.

Before the day was out Delic was whisked away from the crowd into their now shared chambers. No one knew the truth of what he was and what he had done. Hibiya knew what the spell had consisted of taking care of everything. Neither one of them spoke about it.

x-x-x

"Hibiya." Delic breathed pushed back on the bed. "Kiss me."

"We kissed at the wedding." The king told him more concerned about hitching up the skirt to the dress. Delic sighed. Had he really made the right choice marrying such a brat? It was too late now. What was done was binding. Both the marriage and the spell. Soft lips quickly pressed against his own. "What?" Hibiya demanded looking away.

"I want to do it." Switching their positions, Delic pressed Hibiya against the soft sheets. Smoothing a hand over his husband's pants he smirked watching them disappear.

"Where are my clothes?" The king gasped.

"In the wash basket." Delic got rid of the rest staring at the naked form beneath him. "The spell won't hold much longer unless its complete." Delic hiked up his skirts straddling a slim waist.

"I want to see."

"Maybe another time." Delic gasped closing his eyes as he felt between his legs. Slowly he pushed the tips of his fingers inside. Forbidden words spilling from his lips.

Hibiya stared at him in silence waiting for him to finish. Delic gasped one hand curled around the king's arousal. The two connected Delic whispering furiously as he sank down taking Hibiya to the hilt.

Slowly he lifted himself sliding back down. Rocking his hips seemed to be pleasurable for both of them. Hibiya's cooperation helped immensly. It wasn't long before the spell ended. It had worked. Delic felt something inside the small womb he had created inside himself. He didn't know what would happen but his king's wish had been granted.

"It is done." Delic groaned pulling himself from the raven. Hibiya's hand locked around his wrist.

"The child is secure?" Delic nodded. "Then we can continue? I have waited too long for this. I will not be denied any longer." Hibiya pulled him down. Delic smiled splayed across the man's chest. Their lips brushed both of them smiling in each other's embrace.

x-x-x

Seven years later

"Mummy, I'm bored. Teach me something." Delic opened his eyes seeing his son run into the room. The child looked like the spitting image of Hibiya except for the red eyes. A trait of the dark arts going by the thick red lock of his own hair that hadn't changed back to blonde.

"Sorry, Izaya. I was busy."

"Is it a spell?" His son asked climbing into his arms.

"No. I don't practice any more. I need to run an errand. Why don't you go and see your father?"

"Where are you going?" Izaya asked with no intention of leaving.

"To the forest. It's where I used to live." Those memories felt like a life time ago now.

"I want to see. I won't tell dad." Izaya smiled sweetly swinging his legs. Delic rolled his eyes.

x-x-x

The two of them rode in the carriage with no protection since it wasn't needed. If he wasn't playing the faceless queen, Delic was back to playing the servant and babysitter to the king and queen's child. That way he could be himself without drawing attention.

There was a magic in the forest drawing him in. A familiarity that sparked his own powers. "Stop." Delic got out debating whether or not to leave Izaya with the driver.

Carrying Izaya on his shoulders he walked into the forest towards his old home. The pull was growing stronger. The ground shook underneath his feet, the trees swaying.

"What is that?" Izaya asked playing with his hair. Delic stepped forward closing his eyes.

"Magic." He breathed. Running forward. His old home was straight ahead. "Hey!" Delic called seeing the cause of nature's reaction.

It was a boy. A teenager with blonde hair. A witch. Delic shivered letting Izaya down and taking his son's small hand. He knew the witch. His heart knew the witch rejoicing at their meeting.

"What?" The boy growled looking up. Magenta and mocha clashed for a brief moment. Both of them sensing their connection. All this time he had spent alone and he had a family.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen." The boy shrugged a wave of power radiating from his small frame. "Who are you?"

"Delic. I'm your...older brother. What are you doing here?"

"You gave your name. I was taught it was dangerous. I'm Shi-"

"Brother, that man has been practising the dark arts." Delic's attention turned to the newcomer. A wooden puppet that had been sitting against the tree was now walking around speaking in a dull voice. "We should go. Celty will be worried about you."

"Yeah, sorry Kasuka."

"Wait!" Delic called out pointlessly. His younger brother wouldn't come with him. Creating a living puppet took a hefty wish and a great deal of power to maintain.

The boy and the puppet vanished without a trace. Delic sighed torn between happiness and distress. He had a brother. A little brother only seven years older than Izaya.

"Mummy. Who was that?" Izaya tugged on his sleeve.

"...your uncle. We should go back. Your father will worry." Delic scooped Izaya up hurrying back to the carriage. They got there in time to see a white steed galloping towards them.

"Izaya. Don't mention this to your father." His son looked up at him smiling in a way that chilled his heart.

"Of course mummy. Can you teach me another spell?" Izaya grinned waving to his father. Delic sighed climbing into carriage where they would be taken back to the castle. A small smile graced his lips thinking of what he had then and what he had now. A husband, a son and now a little brother out there the same as he once was.

 **End**


	16. Blind (Shizado, Kida x Mikado)

Title:- Blind

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Shizuo x Mikado, Kida x Mikado

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Izaya, language, cosplay

Summary:- The innocent can destroy unintentionally.

Requested by:- Mamuto

"I don't understand." Mikado whimpered breathing in. Izaya was behind him tying the bow behind his back.

"That's why you came to me for information, remember?" The informant grinned. "I'll tell you what you need to know when I'm satisfied you've fulfilled your payment. On the desk."

Mikado flushed sitting on the desk. The white lace panties he was wearing dug into his ass making it a little uncomfortable. The black skirt flapped down barely covering the top of his thigh.

Izaya smirked lifting his foot. Flushing in embarrassment Mikado squeaked holding the skirt down. Taking his time the informant rolled white stockings onto his feet stopping an inch below where the dress ended. Slim fingers curled through his soft raven hair. The informant smiled holding a wig with pigtails over the fingers of his other hand. Mikado blushed the wig placed gently on his head.

"Purse your lips." Izaya advised reaching beside him. Mikado did as he was told closing his eyes. His heart beat faster Izaya's thumb brushing slowly against his lower lip.

Slowly opening his eyes Izaya's fingers moved to cup his jaw. Lipstick he realised seeing the bright pink shade. Ruby eyes met his a knowing smirk telling him that the older raven had caught him looking. Mikado quickly closed his eyes. This was the only way to get the information he needed.

At first he had thought about scrounging the money together forgoing a few meals a week and asking for an extension on his rent. Izaya knew he was dirt poor broke coming up with another option- allowing him to earn money in the process.

A win win situation for both of them. Mikado didn't lose anything except for his dignity should he be discovered. The informant got his kicks in whatever messed up situation he had got himself stuck into.

"Perfect." Izaya purred straightening the little bow on the slim black choker. "Be careful of perverts now, Mika-chan." Mikado nodded sliding from the desk. Holding the hem of the skirt down the teen hurried from the apartment not wanting to be late.

x-x-x

"What's up, Mikado?" Mikado blinked looking up at his best friend- the reason he had come to Ikebukuro in the first place.

"N-nothing." The raven stuttered trying not to think about the day before.

"It can't be nothing, kid. It's your turn." The older blonde growled handing him the games controller. "Take it before I break the damn thing."

Mikado squeaked quickly taking the controller. It looked like they were playing a fighting game. Judging from the score Kida was winning.

Mikado lived on his own in a run down apartment. Kida lived with his cousin Shizuo, otherwise known as the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Izaya's enemy and a legend's friend.

He never understood why Kida had told him not to get too close to Shizuo when he had first arrived. It looked like the pair got along fine- especially in terms of their hatred for the informant.

"You are going down, Mikado." Kida grinned taking a flourishing bow. "I am unbeatable in this game."

"Yeah right." Shizuo scoffed standing up. "I'm going to smoke."

"Sure. Try not to break anything." Kida quipped dodging a pillow thrown at him. Mikado smiled turning his attention back to the screen. "So what happened yesterday? You cancelled on me man."

"I had something to do." The raven shrugged.

"Nothing to do with gangs?" Kida asked pausing the game before they had begun.

"No. It's nothing. I was looking for a part time job. My apartment isn't exactly in the best condition." Mikado sighed explaining his difficulties. Only last week the blonde had stayed with him complaining about drops of water dripping through the corner of his ceiling.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Kida sighed looking relieved. "I thought you were mixed up in something bad."

"I'm sorry for worrying you. Shizuo-san will be back soon. Can we start the game?"

Kida chuckled starting the game. "Prepare to lose."

x-x-x

"Hey, Shizuo. What do you say to Mikado staying here- temporarily of course." Kida asked leaning against the bed.

"Sure. Why not. Problems at your apartment?" The older blonde asked. Mikado gave a small nod. If problems consisted of leaky ceilings and late night visitors.

"Great. You can sleep in my room. You don't mind sharing a bed with me, do you?" Kida grinned flopping down at his side one arm around his shoulder.

"N-"

"Wait! Why your room? The kid can stay in my room. I'm hardly ever here anyway." Shizuo shrugged.

"Which means Mikado will be bored. I can keep him occupied."

"So he'll never get any sleep? The kid needs to keep his energy up."

"I'll let him-"

"Masaomi! Shizuo-san is right." Mikado smiled. "I'll room with him. If that's okay..."

Kida smiled. "Peachy."

"I'll go check if we have any spare bedding." Shizuo flashed a small grin leaving the room.

x-x-x

"I thought you were making yourself scarce?" Mikado backed further to the edge of the bed hearing a harsh whisper. "What happened to your night job?"

"I got fired. Blame the flea. Don't worry about it."

"Don't do anything."

"You're the one to worry about." Mikado closed his eyes hearing footsteps in the bedroom coming closer. The bed dipped the older blonde climbing in next to him. "...shit. This is bad."

x-x-x

"What? Why can't you tell me? I fulfilled your request." Mikado gasped standing in front of the informant.

"It's not enough." Izaya grinned looking down at him. "What you want is costly."

Mikado balled his hands into fists. "I only want to know what is wrong with Masaomi."

"And Shizu-chan." Izaya added. "It's a clash of personal interest. If this _problem_ is keeping the brute out of my business, then why would I fix the problem? Do you see my dilemma?"

"...it's because it's Shizuo-san. What about just Masaomi then? Tell me what he's involved in."

Izaya smiled like he would to a child. "That's the problem. Masaomi and Shizu-chan both have the same problem. To give you the answer to one... You're not in your uniform?"

Mikado hung his head. If wearing the maid outfit changed Izaya's mind even a little then that's what he would do. Hopefully he could figure out the truth before the pair of cousins got in deep trouble.

x-x-x

"Tada. Guess who cooked?" Kida grinned waving a hand over the table spread. "Dig in. Shizuo should be back soon."

Mikado nodded eating slowly. "Well? How's it taste? Good? Amazing? Brilliant?" The blonde asked excited.

Mikado chewed grimacing at the taste. "Masaomi...this is awful."

"Awful?" His friend's face fell. "It can't be." Kida grabbed his fork tasting his cooking. "Oh! That is- ugh- I feel sick."

Mikado left his plate untouched greedily drinking from the glass to rid himself of the taste. "...do you usually cook?" He asked quietly.

"...not really." The blonde admitted. "Shizuo usually does the cooking. You wouldn't think it looking at him but he was seriously protective over Kasuka. Used to make sure he had balanced meals and everything."

"Oh." Kida was already emptying the plates into the bin an unhappy look plastered over his face. "Masaomi, is anything bothering you?"

Kida jumped avoiding his gaze. "Nothing much. Don't worry about me not being able to cook. Shizuo will get everything ready when he gets back. Or we could get takeaway."

x-x-x

They ended up getting takeaway. Mikado looked worriedly at the clock seeing that it was getting late and there was no sign of Shizuo. Kida waved his worries away saying it was normal.

He knew there was something going on- something involving the two cousins. Both he knew could take care of themselves but what if it was something they couldn't handle? What if the culprit was using something unfair?

At ten o'clock the older blonde finally returned home looking worse for wear and covered in blood. Mikado slipped from shizuo's warm bed and down the stairs where the pair were in the kitchen tending to what looked like knife wounds.

"How'd it go?" Kida questioned quietly.

"How'd you think?" The older blonde hissed in pain.

Mikado swallowed thickly seeing a particularly nasty cut straight across the man's chest. Seeing enough he tip toed quietly upstairs going back to bed. Ten minutes later Shizuo joined him. Mikado turned on his side closest to the edge to give the blonde more room. Maybe he should sleep in a futon or go back to his own apartment.

"Damn it." He heard the blonde curse. Mikado blinked feeling a strong arm wrap around his waist pulling him onto the bed. Asking Kida had got him no where- so maybe he was asking the wrong one.

"...Shizuo-san?"

"Sorry kid. Did I wake you?"

Mikado shook his head. "No. Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"Yeah." The older blonde sighed. Mikado gaped in the darkness surprised he would get such an honest answer.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Heh." The blonde laughed a rich sound. "The least you do the better." Mikado nodded thinking what that meant. Did that mean Shizuo thought he was weak or maybe he was what was being used against Kida. His friend had said Kasuka was the most important one to Shizuo. Maybe someone was using him or Anri as a threat. "Go to sleep kid. I can't take much more of this."

x-x-x

"You're not asking questions this time?" Izaya teased flicking up the back of the skirt. Mikado flushed holding it down only for the informant to mess with the front.

"No. You're not going to give me any answers are you?" Not yet anyway he added mentally.

"Mm, no not yet. A bit more." Izaya smiled affixing the wig. "Do they know you're doing this?" Mikado averted his eyes. "They don't. Of course you wouldn't tell them about this."

They would only worry. Mikado reasoned with himself. Both of them had already warned him away from Izaya. How would they react if they knew he was making deals with the devil and wearing skimpy outfits?

"Ne, Mikado-kun. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I won't breath a word." Izaya smirked.

"Thank you, Orihara-san."

x-x-x

Things were becoming tense in the apartment. It looked like the two blonde's had been arguing neither one talking to the other.

Both of them were fine with him though. Mikado sighed knowing it would be his job to play mediator between the pair. Kida grinned pulling him into the bedroom. "You'll stay here with me, right?"

Mikado looked up seeing Shizuo coming up the stairs. "Only tonight." The teen smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh I can think of more than a few." Kida grinned throwing an arm around his neck. Mikado jumped hearing the door slam. Seconds later there was a thud. Looking back he could see the door laying flat on the floor.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"He broke it. He can fix it." Mikado could see how stressed the older blonde looked.

"I'm going to help." He said softly pushing his friend away. "Shizuo-san, do you need any help?"

Shizuo looked up with a warm smile. "...yeah. That would be good kid. Broke another door." Mikado crouched down seeing that it wasn't the door that was broken. Just the screws in the hinges.

"Do you have any screws or a screwdriver?" Shizuo nodded stepping past him.

x-x-x

At dinner Kida sat stubbornly refusing to speak. He just sat there staring at them not touching his food. "Masaomi, is everything okay?"

"Leave him, Mikado." Shizuo answered calling him by his real name. For the fortissimo to remember his name was an honour. It meant that the blonde saw him as a friend.

"Cheater." Kida spat scraping his chair back. Mikado watched him storm off up the stairs. Seconds later the door slammed.

"Don't worry about it." Shizuo shrugged. Mikado nodded.

"Maybe I should go talk to him?"

"Suit yourself." Mikado stood staring at the blonde who was taking a cigarette from the pack. Kida would only push him away. It would be better to wait until things calmed down. "Not going?"

"No. I'll wait until he calms down." Mikado sighed sitting back down.

Shizuo smiled. "Cool. I picked up some pudding cups for dessert." The blonde's childish excitement was contagious. Mikado found himself smiling eating a bit quicker.

x-x-x

The two blonde's clashed whilst he was in the middle of brushing his teeth. Mikado stood at the sink frozen. Neither of them had noticed he was there.

"What happened to playing fair?" Kida hissed.

"Things change." Shizuo said quietly with a shrug.

"So I see. Things won't go your way."

"We'll see."

Mikado coughed spitting out mint. Looking up he found both of them staring at him.

"Mikado." They murmured in unison. "Sorry. Didn't realise you were there." Kida added. "I'm going to bed. Suppose you're sharing his bed again? Night."

"Yeah, night." Mikado sighed wondering what was upsetting his friend. Rinsing his mouth the raven trudged out of the bathroom. A large hand softly patted his shoulder.

x-x-x

"So how are things going?" Izaya asked with a grin. Mikado blushed painfully aware they were out in public. Due to a few...problems. The informant was walking him to the cosplay café.

"Badly." The raven admitted. "Masaomi and Shizuo are at each other's throats all the time."

"Oh?" Izaya smiled looking happy about it. "That doesn't sound good at all."

"No. When are you going to give me the information?"

"Not yet." Izaya's slim arm slipped around his waist. Mikado felt his cheeks redden. "You know the most dangerous piece on the board is a pawn. No one can know the potential of what they'll turn into."

"I don't understand. Is this one of your riddles?"

Izaya laughed ruffling his wig. Mikado quickly reached up before it became askew. "You'll have to wait and see. We're in the middle of a game after all." Mikado gazed up into ruby eyes unable to look away.

"...what game?" The cross dressing teen breathed arms limp by his side as Izaya cupped his jaw, thumb smoothing over his pink lips.

"A game where you are the main character, Mikado-kun." The informant purred. "Will you be the one to break or will you be the catalyst that breaks others?" Mikado's blue eyes widened feeling the informant's lips on his. "Looks like your room mates are here."

Mikado blinked lost in a daze. Izaya helpfully turned his body so he could see Kida and Shizuo staring at them in shock. The pair were heading straight for him. Surely they didn't recognise him in his maid uniform? "Orih-" the informant was gone from his side.

End


	17. Down boy (Izuo)

Title:- Down boy

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Dehumanised Shizuo, language, violence

Summary:- Sometimes its too late.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Furcorn._

"How's the issue of Heiwajima Shizuo?" Shiki asked sternly as always. Izaya grinned as usual.

"I'm taking care of it You don't have to worry, Shiki-san. I have my ways."

The older raven leaned forward fixing him with a glare. "Your ways have proved pointless. Orihara-kun we have given you adequate time to find a solution."

"Shizu-chan is dancing in the palm of my hand. I'll end our game." Izaya lied through his teeth tossing the yakuza a smirk. "He was getting boring anyway."

"Too late." Shiki leaned back with a shrug. Izaya continued to smile fighting off the shiver running down his spine. "We have made the necessary arrangements."

"...you're going to kill Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked wary not to show anything that might give away his objection to the matter. He had pondered Shizuo's murder. This didn't sit right with him.

"Kill him?" Shiki laughed a cold chill sweeping up around him. "You think it's possible to kill the man known as the fortissimo without anyone knowing? We're not going to kill him. We'll give him back when he's more...manageable. You can at least take care of him then."

"How do you plan on capturing him?" Izaya asked confident in the fortissimo's strength. Shizuo wouldn't be caught so easily.

"He's already in our custody."

x-x-x

Izaya groaned wondering why he was awake. His eyes snapped open pulling the covers back. "Get away from me." The informant growled in disgust kicking his attacker away. The blonde slipped from the edge of the bed hitting the bedroom floor with a soft whimper. Izaya groaned pulling up his boxers over his saliva covered genitals.

"I warned you to stop doing that." A long shower would rid him of the physical evidence. The mental image would haunt him though until the protozoan did something else revolting. "Get some clothes on!"

"Woof." The blonde barked on his knees trying to reach for him. Izaya kicked out knocking him back to the floor.

"You're not a dog. Snap out of it, Shizu-chan." The blonde paused staring up at him and barked. Rubbing a hand through his hair, Izaya slipped from the bed and into the bathroom locking the door securely behind him.

x-x-x

After his shower Izaya unlocked the bathroom door finding the blonde laying stretched out across the floor- still naked. "Get some clothes on." He repeated seeing enough of the blonde to make him gag.

Shiki had made good on his promise. Shizuo had been returned a month after he was taken- broken with no human characteristics in sight. Shiki and whoever else had turned his nemesis into a pet.

Shizuo refused to wear clothes, rolling around and frolicking like a damn dog. Izaya didn't want to think about the yellow fluffy tail protruding from the blond's ass. The headband with the little floppy ears was a joke on him.

Shizuo wouldn't go any higher than on his knees. The only way he would communicate was through a short series of barks and whines. Not to mention the hatred was gone. There was no indication that the blonde hated him any more.

"Shiki said he wouldn't kill you." Hearing his masters name the human dog sat up tongue lolling. Izaya's gaze narrowed on the collar. Shiki's mark of possession. Reaching for it the blonde barked in warning.

A set pearly whites gnashed down on his hand. Izaya slapped him across the face seeing the teeth marks in crescents on his skin. Shizuo lowered his head pawing the ground whining softly.

"Don't ever bite me again." The informant warned slipping the switch blade from his pocket. "The next time you lick me, I'll cut out your tongue. Do you understand, Shizu-chan?"

The man dog barked. Izaya grimaced keeping his eyes to the blonde's face.

x-x-x

Having breakfast with his enemy wasn't something he wanted to be doing. Izaya set a simple dish of cereal on the table and a glass of milk. Leaning back against the side holding his coffee, he watched the blonde on all fours looking up at the table.

It was only a matter of time before whatever had been done wore off. Izaya wanted no part in this particular game Shiki had arranged. "If you want to eat you'll need to go higher." Izaya shrugged sipping his coffee.

Thunk.

On his knees the blonde's arms slammed down on the table either side of the bowl. Izaya groaned watching Shizuo stick his face in the bowl crunching away- like a dog. "Damn it, protozoan."

All that was left was an empty bowl and pieces of cereal over the kitchen floor. The blonde was currently discovering that he couldn't fit his head in the glass nor use his tongue to lap up the milk.

The idiot swatted the glass closer as if that would help. Izaya glanced down at the smashed pieces of glass laying in a puddle of milk. Shizuo barked once getting down from the table. Izaya looked away not wanting to see the blonde lower his head to drink.

"Now look what you've done. Go clean yourself up." Izaya left the kitchen hearing a soft whine behind him.

x-x-x

Five minutes later and there was no sign of movement. Izaya went back into the kitchen seeing the blonde sitting up licking his arm. "Are you serious?"

"Woof." Shaking his head the informant strode over his hand slipping inside the collar. His eyes held a warning light he knew the blonde could sense. Yanking hard the man dog got on all fours.

"Bathroom. Now!" Letting go of the collar, the blonde crawled forward quickly further damaging his knees. Celty and Shinra didn't know yet. It wasn't something he was looking forward to explaining. They would think this was his fault. If it had been he would be a lot happier and would gladly take credit for dehumanising the brute.

Shizuo was sitting in the shower cubicle waiting patiently for him. Without a word Izaya turned the switch to cold looking down into the blonde's watchful eyes as he did so. "If you want it off. Turn it off yourself." Flicking the switch Izaya closed the door leaning his full weight against the glass pane.

Inside the blonde howled at the sudden cold blast pawing at the glass. "Woof. Woof. Woof." Panicked barks reached his ears. Izaya closed his eyes ignoring what he was hearing.

"You're not a dog. Turn the shower off or ask for help. It's a simple task, ne?" Shizuo continued to bark slapping at the glass. "Or you could just use your strength." Izaya suggested.

Five minutes later Izaya backed away from the glass door. Opening it slowly he reached in to flick the switch. Shizuo was laying curled up shivering violently. Accusing eyes opened staring up at him accompanied with a pained whine.

"Shizu-chan?" It didn't work. Leaving the door open Izaya grabbed a large fluffy white towel from the rack. "Come on." Slowly the bedraggled, shivering man dog crawled from the shower into the waiting warmth of the towel.

Biting back any jeering words, Izaya silently patted the blonde's head. The fake ears were soaked as was the dripping tail. Shizuo was shivering nuzzling against his leg. "That was a failure, hm? We'll have to try something else."

The blonde struggled to get out of the towel pinning him down, Izaya received a wet lick against his cheek. Just this once he let it go.

x-x-x

"What's wrong with you?" Namie sighed setting his mail down on the desk. His secretary was the only other person that knew the burden dropped in his lap. "Did the puppy do something?"

Izaya scoffed picking up the knife from his desk. This one wasn't harmful just a letter opener. "That isn't a puppy or a dog. Seems he wants to be treated like one though. All I've been doing all morning is cleaning up after him. Damn brute won't even use the toilet correctly."

Slicing the letter opener through the top of the envelopes to vent his frustration, Izaya knew Namie was still beside the desk waiting to say something. Something unhelpful as always. "...what?"

"I don't think that he can. You said your yakuza friends took him away. They trained him to become this. They took him for a month, right?"

"I know." Izaya admitted dropping the letter opener. "Shizu-chan would never allow himself to become this. I know Shiki broke him. I doubt anything of the old Shizu-chan is left."

"Where is he now?" Namie asked interfering in his business again.

"Since he still refuses to wear clothes I left him in the bedroom. He can take care of himself until I figure out what to do with him. Maybe hand him over to his boss."

Namie nodded. "You might want to wash your bedding then." Izaya waited until she had slipped into the kitchen before getting up to check that he didn't have to do so.

What greeted him made him want to throw up. Shizuo was on his belly rubbing himself against the covers whining pitifully. "What do you think you're doing?" Izaya demanded in disgust. Forget washing his bedding. It would be better to burn the evidence. Shizuo stared up guiltily at him frozen mid thrust.

"Woof."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Izaya shrugged. "Tell me what you think you're doing on my bed."

"Woof." Shizuo whined getting up on all fours. Turning around the man dog raised his ass to him wiggling it side to side. Turning away Izaya closed the door.

"Namie-san, make up the guest room." His secretary nodded setting a mug of coffee down on his desk. Dropping down in his spinning chair Izaya switched on his computer ignoring the loud thud as something in the bedroom ran into the door.

"You're not going to do anything about that?" Namie asked.

"Nope."

x-x-x

"Izaya, your appointment is here." The informant nodded pausing in his research. It wasn't an appointment he had made. The yakuza came and went when they wanted pulling him off the street into strange cars.

"Shiki-san, what can I do for you?" Izaya asked with his best business smile. With a slight inclination of his head Namie was dismissed for the duration of Shiki's visit.

"I have another task for you." The yakuza set a photo on the desk. "Find out everything you can about this man." Izaya nodded taking the photo. No name. No date or indication of where the photo was taken.

"Is there anything else?" The informant asked seeing Shiki falter for a mere moment looking around the room.

"How is the issue of Heiwajima Shizuo?"

"In the same condition as when you put him in my care." Izaya shrugged. "You want to see him?"

"Yes. I believe a thorough check is in order."

"I bet." Izaya murmured under his breath. "He's in the bedroom." Shiki was already crossing the room to open the door. The moment the door was open Shizuo came crawling out pawing at the yakuza's legs.

Shiki ruffled the blonde's hair in a small gesture of affection. "Sit." Shizuo did just that tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Roll over." Turning away Izaya started his search for his next assignment. "Good boy."

Fingers hovering over the keys Izaya closed his eyes blocking out the sounds of master and pet. A little easier in theory than it was practical. "Show me your tail." Curious his eyes slid away from the screen seeing the man dog positioned as he had been before. "It hasn't been touched."

"Shiki-san, how long do you plan on that staying here?" Izaya interrupted standing up to lean against the edge of the desk.

"Informant-kun are you refusing to take care of him?" Shiki asked. Izaya glared at the content man dog currently nuzzling against his master's leg. This was what his enemy had been reduced to. Tamed and not by him.

"I'm afraid I am, Shiki-san. Taking care of that is only a distraction. Cleaning up his mess all the time will only endanger my efficiency rate. You're his master. Not me."

"Woof." Izaya glared at the man dog. There was no trace of the fortissimo. The protozoan that had interfered with every single one of his plans was gone. Shizuo whined pawing at his leg.

"Very well. I'll send someone to collect him tomorrow morning." Shiki conceded expecting as much. Izaya nodded masking his unhappiness that he had to spend the rest of the day and night with the dumb dog.

x-x-x

"He's gone?" Namie asked returning with a bag.

"Which one do you mean?" Izaya sighed agitated. "Shiki is gone. Shizu-chan will be going tomorrow morning."

"Is that what you want?"

"Why wouldn't it be? You got my message?"

"Picking up some suitable clothes." Namie nodded placing the bag on the desk. "I'm surprised you know his sizes."

Izaya shrugged. "I knew everything about the brute." Taking the bag from the desk Izaya carried the purchases into the bedroom where the blonde was again tainting his bed covers.

Closing the door behind him Izaya turned the lock. The blonde froze raising his head. "Woof."

Izaya sighed tipping out the contents of the bag onto the bed. "This is your choice Shizu-chan. I can help you become human again- as much as you were any way. Or you can return to Shiki and live the rest of your life as his bitch. At least until they get bored of you."

"Woof." Shizuo crawled forward slapping his hand against the folded shirt in plastic wrapping. Izaya snatched the blonde's thinning wrist up. Slowly he ran his fingers over the blonde's hands noticing what he hadn't before.

"They glued your fingers together. You can't use your hands." Shizuo whined. Izaya recoiled letting go. Quickly he cut open all the packages emptying the clothes on the bed.

Shizuo nosed the new purchases boxers catching on one of the fake ears. Izaya sighed taking them off. "Sit." Both of them were aware of the main issue at hand. If Izaya listened really carefully he could hear a rhythmic thrumming coming from the blonde.

It wasn't a subject he wanted to talk about let alone touch. The tail wasn't a clip on or any other innocent piece of cosplay. The thought of touching the blonde in that way made him want to vomit. "Shizu-chan, show me your tail."

The blonde turned around the tail ominously dangling between the brute's quivering thighs. Izaya gulped reaching for the base of the tail. A thick plastic circular object. Closing his fingers around the girth, Izaya lightly tugged it.

The blonde whimpered. Izaya let go unable to hide his disgust. "You're not supposed to be enjoying this." He snapped his hands feeling dirty.

The man dog whined. Second attempt. This time more of the phallic object slipped out. Izaya shuddered seeing the bumps over the vibrator. He didn't know how long it was but judging by the width...Izaya tugged hard tossing the vibrating object onto the floor.

"Gross." Izaya wiped his hands on his jeans making a note to shower and thoroughly disinfect his hands. Shizuo lay collapsed on the bed panting white splatters in a wave across his bed spread. "Great. Just great."

Izaya made quick work forcing the man dog into the boxers. Shizuo licked his cheek nuzzling his shoulder blade. Pushing the blonde away the informant turned away grabbing the shirt. That was a lot more challenging.

x-x-x

Namie was dismissed at dinner for obvious reasons. Breakfast had been a disaster, lunch hadn't been any better and now Izaya was trying a more drastic method. Shizuo was sitting on the chair squatting in a sitting position.

Izaya grabbed the blonde's ankle pulling his left leg down. Quickly he secured the binding around the chair. The right leg followed. Above him Shizuo was whining pitifully barking at him.

"This is for your own good." Izaya cooed skipping back to see his handiwork. Any other time and this would make his day. Stabbing down on a french fry Izaya brought the fork to the man dog's lips. "Eat."

"Woof." Shizuo chomped down on the fork. Izaya smiled satisfied with the progress. What had taken a month to destroy and remodel the blonde was taking less than a day to undo.

The collar was the only thing that he couldn't touch. Izaya's fingers couldn't go anywhere near the collar without those sharp teeth trying to chomp down. Speaking looked like one of the last things that would come back.

x-x-x

That night Izaya slept in the guest room. Namie had changed the covers but it didn't make a difference. In time the bed would be thrown out, his room cleansed and a new bed put in place.

In the morning Shizuo would be taken away. He would no longer have to take care of the man dog. Maybe if there was more time Izaya could get the blonde talking.

The door creaked open. Izaya raised his head seeing no one standing there. The blonde was on all fours climbing onto the bed. "Get off the bed, Shizu-chan."

"Woof." The blonde barked climbing over him. Izaya shifted pushing the heavy weight from him.

"You aren't sleeping in here. Go away."

"Woof." The blonde barked again nuzzling against his chest. "Woof woof." Izaya reached under the pillow for his knife. Pressing the sharp edge against the collar he looked the man dog in the eye.

"Get off of me, Shizu-chan." Shizuo rolled from the bed hitting the floor where he lay splayed out thankfully in clothes. Izaya turned over knife clutched in his hand in case it was needed.

x-x-x

That morning Shizuo was more annoying than usual. The blonde refused to get dressed after Izaya had undressed him to shower. Back to crawling around naked the man dog stayed clear of the table wise to his tricks.

"Protozoan, you haven't lost your irritating unpredictable nature." Izaya shrugged tossing the ankle restraints on the table. The dish of cereal was placed on the floor next to a bowl of milk. "Last meal."

"Woof." The blonde crawled forward sticking his head in the bowl. Izaya shook his head. His Shizu-chan was gone. The one that he had cultivated since high school was no more. It would take more than a day to fix the blonde- time that he didn't want to waste.

There was barely any time for the blonde to eat before Namie opened the door to Akabayashi. "Goodbye, Shizu-chan." Akabayashi was smiling walking forward. As with Shiki the blonde crawled forward nuzzling against his other master's leg.

"Where's your tail?" Izaya's eyes narrowed as the bottom of the cane came down on Shizuo's back. "Time to...come home." The yakuza smiled crouching down. Izaya watched as the man's fingers brushed against the leather collar. Shizuo didn't bite or lash out. The blonde sat there letting the leash connect to the collar.

Like a good little dog Shizuo crawled into the oversized pet carrier allowing the plastic door to close locking him inside. With one last single bark the pet carrier was lifted between four yakuza outside the apartment. Akabayashi was the last to leave tapping his golden cane on the floor.

"Namie-san, close the door." Turning away Izaya listened as the door slammed shut. Shizuo was gone. The protozoan was nothing to do with him. Not anymore. There were no more obstacles in the way to his goals. So why didn't he feel happy about it? Well it didn't make a difference now. "Namie-san, I'm going out for a bit." There were other things that could keep him entertained.

End


	18. Stalkers (IzayaxMikadoxAoba)

Title:- Stalkers

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado x Aoba

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Izaya, language, yaoi

Summary:- One was bad. Two were impossible to deal with.

Requested by:- Furcorn

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Hyuga Toshiro._

The days where Mikado sat bored wishing something would happen had log since been over. Just when he had thought his life in Ikebukuro couldn't get interesting enough...things happened.

An ordinary boy wishing to be extraordinary. Shy about confessing to a girl that only seemed to want to be a friend. Those days were the simple ones. The ones he had dreamed about being as infamous as the other legends in the town.

Something happened. Mikado didn't quite know when normality had slipped from his fingers-only that it had. On his first day in Ikebukuro he had met each legend in turn.

Now he was in their inner circle. Celty Sturluson. A dullahan he had become friends with. She was there should he ever need help like a substitute for his mother back in Saitama.

Shizuo Heiwajima. The faux blonde fortissimo and his protector. It wasn't planned at least he didn't think it was. It was common knowledge that Shizuo hated the informant.

Izaya Orihara- an informant. The first to know he was the leader of dollars, Shizuo's enemy and...his stalker. The older raven had taken a strange liking to him. A strange liking that was quickly becoming bizarre. Part of him, the normal part of him was scared that something bad would happen. The other part of his psyche was thrilled with the attention he was receiving.

If it was just the informant then that would be okay. But Mikado didn't just have one suitor slash stalker. There was another one. This one was deemed a young Izaya. Aoba Kuronuma. A teenager younger than him in the class below. Not forgetting that at a very young age he had created the blue squares.

In school his unlikely bodyguard Shizuo wasn't available. Which is where his second protector came in the guise of his best friend and the leader of the yellow scarves Masaomi Kida. The very reason he had come to Ikebukuro in the first place. His best friend that had changed so much except for their relationship.

Izaya and Shizuo outside the gates of school. Aoba and Masaomi within school. There was never a boring day. The thought made him smile.

x-x-x

Beep beep beep.

Mikado slowly opened his eyes hearing the alarm. Reaching out his fingers brushed against something warm. Without touching his phone the alarm switched off.

"Good morning, Mikado-kun."

Mikado blinked seeing sharp vermilion gazing down at him. Izaya. Izaya Orihara was in his apartment laying on top of him.

"Orihara-san-"

"Izaya. I told you not to be so formal." The informant purred. "We rarely get to spend time together. Not with that brute interrupting all the time. I feel I've neglected you for my humans as of late."

"I-Izaya-san, how did you get in my apartment?" Mikado asked quietly seeing no way out. It was the first time Izaya had broken into his home.

"I picked the lock. You must've forgotten to give me a key." Blue eyes widened as soft lips pressed against his own. "You can call in sick today, can't you?"

Mikado gasped a hand on his thigh. "Izaya-san!" The teen found himself trapped. Pinned beneath the older raven with no escape. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, Mikado-kun. I'll make you feel really good." Mikado gulped seeing the predatory glint in Izaya's eyes.

"Izaaayaaa-kun!" A loud bellow tore through his apartment a familiar blonde ripping open the door.

"I didn't think breaking and entering was your thing, Shizu-chan. Could you come back later? I'm spending time with my boyfriend right now."

Mikado caught the blonde's questioning gaze shaking his head. "Your sickness is getting worse. Allow me to put you out of your misery!" Shizuo growled.

"Sorry about this, Mikado-kun." Izaya kissed him dancing away. "I have this uncivilised brute to take care of."

Mikado simply sat and stared in morbid fascination as his apartment came crumbling down around him. It didn't take long to gather his belongings but thanks to the informant he was only in his boxers.

Monday morning. Izaya had broke into his home upping his stalker antics and tried to molest him. He was now homeless thanks to Shizuo saving him. With a sigh Mikado turned his head watching as the pair ran off after one another.

x-x-x

 _What's wrong?_ Celty typed slowing her bike beside him. _Are you going somewhere?_ Mikado dressed in his school uniform looked down at the large rucksack that contained everything he owned.

"Celty-san." Mikado smiled softly gazing at the yellow cat shaped helmet. "I lost my home. Izaya-san and Shizuo-san destroyed it this morning. I don't have anywhere else to go."

The bike stopped completely the dullahan climbing off to wrap her arms around him. Mikado sniffed holding back his tears. Celty was always there when he needed someone.

 _You can stay with us. Shinra won't mind._

"I don't want to be in the way."

 _You won't be._ Celty patted his head. _Let me take the bag and you can go to school. You'll get in trouble if you miss a day, won't you?_

Mikado nodded shrugging the rucksack from his shoulders handing it over to the dullahan. "Thank you. I have to go or I'll be late."

 _Get on. I'll give you a ride._ Celty typed making the rucksack vanish beneath a wave of shadows. Reaching up he could feel a helmet materialising around his head.

x-x-x

It didn't take them long at all to reach the school gates meaning he was on time. Slowly sliding his hands from Celty's waist, Mikado hopped down from the bike. "Thank you, Celty-san."

 _See you tonight. I think Shinra is cooking hotpot. If you need a lift let me know._

"Mikado!" Kida called out. With a wave the bike raced off down the street. "Was that..."

"Celty-san." The teen smiled softly walking through the gates. "It looks like I'll be-" Mikado cut himself off looking around. They were in school now and that meant...

"Mikado-senpai!" Next to him Kida cursed staring at the newcomer in distaste. "Good morning." Aoba stared up at him as if he was his favourite idol.

"Aoba-kun." Mikado greeted politely. Kida held his forearm pulling him along as quickly as possible. Which would've been fine had Aoba not grabbed his other arm pulling him to a halt.

"I made too much lunch. Eat it with me?" The teen flushed looking hopeful. Mikado inwardly groaned. That look. He could never deny that look. Not from Aoba and not from Izaya. That look was his weakness.

"...sure."

"Great. See you at lunch." Mikado stumbled at the sudden release propelling forward only to be caught by the blonde.

"Why did you agree?" Kida grumbled.

"I-I-" Mikado shrugged. His best friend sighed shaking his head.

"Forget it. Just don't turn up. You can say you got kept behind or something."

x-x-x

Mikado turned up. At lunchtime he made his way up to the rooftop without supervision. Aoba's invitation had come at the right time since he had no time or ingredients to make anything and no money to buy something from the convenience store.

Aoba grinned looking up at him in surprise. "Mikado-senpai!" The younger teen beamed ecstatic. "Here. Sit down." The blue haired teen patted the space next to him on a blanket that Mikado wasn't going to query where it came from.

Taking a seat Mikado took the bento box handed to him. "Thank you. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah." Aoba smiled. "I didn't think you'd eat it though." The older teen paused. He could hear Kida's warning ringing in his mind. His best friend had known the blue squares since their creation.

"Why not?" He asked quietly. The food looked good. Smelled better. It wasn't as if it was drugged. Aoba had never stooped so low. Mikado mused slowly snapping the chopsticks apart.

Watching him. Yes. Taking every opportunity to touch him. Yes. Watching him pee and offering to help. Yes. Offering to disband the blue squares. That was about it apart from the sneaky touches in gym classes.

Aoba had done nothing he took as dangerous. Strange but never dangerous. However Izaya had never done anything dangerous until this morning. Perhaps Aoba was following suit.

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't trust me- y'know. Maybe hink it's drugged." Mikado lowered his head guilty.

"Not at all." He smiled gently eating slowly. It was still within school grounds. Kida would be looking for him. He was relatively safe. Taking a deep breath Mikado swallowed. Waited. With a sigh he finished the lunch without any problems.

x-x-x

After school the teen left Kida at the crossroads making his way to Celty and Shinra's apartment. The two of them welcomed him in though Shinra looked a little apprehensive.

 _I'll show you to your room._

"Thank you for letting me stay." Celty patted his back.

 _You're always welcome here. Come on._

Mikado followed after the dullahan making sure to avert his gaze. Celty didn't have her helmet on small puffs of shadow coming from her neck.

The room was bigger than his entire apartment. Not to mention he would sleep in a bed. Mikado smiled seeing the freshly made bed in the centre of the room. His feet itched to bounce on the soft mattress.

"Thank you." The teen breathed. Maybe Izaya's antics were a blessing in disguise. A warm bed, hot food and the kind dullahan and watching over him.

 _You're welcome. Get dressed and then come out for dinner._

x-x-x

Such simple things were a luxury for Mikado since he had left home for Ikebukuro. After a delicious meal he had been offered the bath with hot water that didn't quickly run cold. Shinra and Celty were more than accommodating to his needs. All it had taken was the story of how his home had been demolished and the illegal doctor had accepted him.

"I'm going to bed." The teen said softly standing to reluctantly walk away from the television.

"Okay. What time do you want waking up?" Shinra asked.

"No. It's okay. I'll set my phone alarm." Mikado quickly told him not wanting to cause any more trouble. Celty and Shinra would make great parents one day.

x-x-x

That night his phone rang rousing him from his slumber and what he would consider the best night sleep of his life. "Hello?" The teen answered blurry eyed.

 _"Mikado-kun, how are you?"_

"...Izaya-san?" Mikado whispered into the receiver. "How did you get my-"

 _"Never mind that. Where are you? You're not sleeping on the streets are you? I was worried you didn't have anywhere else to go to. You could stay with me."_

"It's okay, Izaya-san. I'm staying with Celty-san and Shinra-san."

 _"Oh, I see. You're in the best hands. Well second best. Goodnight, Mikado-kun."_

The call went dead. Mikado smiled returning the phone to the bedside table. Shuffling back under the covers he closed his eyes going back to sleep.

x-x-x

The weekends were the worst. Staying home wasn't something he wanted to do yet as soon as he stepped outside Izaya would jump out from the shadows or Aoba would accidentally bump into him calling their meeting a coincidence.

At the weekends there were no lines drawn. He was fair game for the pairs' attention. It was at the weekends that Shizuo was a little more lax in his mission to hunt down Izaya and kick him out of Ikebukuro.

Kida was a little tied up at the weekends too. At the moment his friend was somewhere with the van gang.

Mikado braced himself as he left the apartment to meet one or the other. Successfully he reached the end of the street without Izaya jumping out on him.

"Mika-pon!" Karisawa called excitedly waving her arms as she ran towards him. "Look what I've got! Look what I've got!"

Mikado blinked seeing a wrapped book in her hands. His eyes widened slightly seeing the cover. Two men kissing- naked.

"Good morning, Karisawa-san." Mikado smiled. The otaku squealed clapping her hands together.

"Mika-pon, so cute. I can't decide who you should be partnered with. Shizu-Shizu would take good care of you but then he couldn't be with Iza-Iza."

Karisawa's eyes sparkled as she went on. Mikado found himself stepping back a little freaked out. There was no sign of the rest of the gang.

"Iza-Iza adores you! Oh I can't choose. Oh well. Look what I've got! Look what I've got!"

Mikado looked at her. "A new book?" He asked quietly.

"Nope." Karisawa grinned jumping in front of him. "Chloroform!" Blue eyes widened at the cloth pressed over his nose and mouth. Mikado struggled weakly unable to fight back. His eyes flutters as his body went limp.

x-x-x

"This is very tempting." Mikado groaned slowly opening his eyes. "This is a test or a reward." Izaya mused standing above him.

"He looks delicious." Aoba licked his lips standing over the other side of the bed. "I don't see why we can't dig in. The invitation was clear."

"If you try and hurt my Mikado I'm not going to be forgiving, Aoba-kun. Good afternoon, Mikado-kun." Izaya smiled handing him a glass of water. "I don't suppose you know why you're laying naked on a bed in a hotel room?"

Mikado flushed diving under the covers to hide his modesty. Shaking his head he stared up at his stalkers. The last thing he remembered was Karisawa.

"I didn't think so." Izaya sighed patting his hair. "I'm afraid whoever left you here took all your clothes. Aoba-kun, go and get some."

"Why don't you go?" The teen scowled. "I want to stay with Mikado senpai."

"I can't leave you alone with him."

"Well I can't leave you alone with him either!"

"I won't do anything he doesn't want. Mikado-kun, don't worry. Nothing happened and nothing will...unless you want it to." Izaya purred with a sultry wink.

"Like I believe that." Aoba retorted. "I haven't done anything he doesn't want. Mikado senpai, what do you want?"

Mikado groaned staring between the two of them. One was bad enough. Both of them were impossible to deny especially when they were giving him that look.

Reaching up his fingers linked with Izaya's. "I- I want you..." He breathed. "And you..." Greedy and insatiable. Mikado was never happy unless he had everything he wanted. Everything that would no longer make him ordinary.

"What do you say, Aoba-kun?" Izaya purred sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm all for sharing." The teen grinned. "For now."

"That's fine with me." The informant licked his lips. Mikado gulped wondering if he had bitten off more than he could chew. They would devour him.

x-x-x

It hadn't taken much to reduce him to a puddle of mush. His limbs refused to cooperate leaving him malleable under Izaya and Aoba. Izaya was behind him more concerned with leaving a mark. Mikado shuddered sharp teeth grazing the nape of his neck. Sly hands smoothed along his sides as if memorising every area.

Aoba was taking the more hands on approach pushing apart his legs to touch and suck at his arousal. The teen was rushing things along whilst Izaya seemed content to get to know every nook and cranny of his body.

The contrast was maddening making his head spin as his body was thrust into a frenzy of heat that he was unprepared for. Mikado's hips bucked slamming deep into Aoba's mouth. His hands reached out blindly grabbing for the teen.

"Mikado-kun, let us." Izaya whispered teasing the shell of his ear. "You'll like it." Mikado shivered wrapping his arms around himself. "Good boy."

x-x-x

The blue eyed raven's awakening to the adult world was torture. He was quickly discovering how sadistic Izaya could be. Every where the informant touched burned becoming a memory of pleasure that would flare up each time he caught his reflection.

Hickeys lined his throat and shoulders both back and front. His nipples were perky and sore under Izaya's skilled fingers. An erogenous zone. The raven called it. The teen was learning a lot of new things about his body and sexuality. He had thought his attraction to Izaya had been one of admiration and respect. He was quickly learning that wasn't the case.

Aoba's fingers brushed against the crease of his ass only to be slapped away. "Not yet." The oldest raven whispered. Izaya was in control. He knew it and Aoba knew it. What happened next was down to the informant's whims. Mikado closed his eyes wishing Izaya's control would snap. "Please." The teen breathed desperate.

"Not yet." Izaya licked along the shell of his ear. "I'll take you when you desire me as much as I do you." Mikado gulped looking up into molten lust.

Everything stopped. Mikado blinked his back and head bouncing from the mattress. Izaya was just gone. To the side he could see the trim of a familiar coat slip into the bathroom.

"Oh well his loss." Aoba grinned above him hurriedly unzipping his pants. Mikado closed his eyes his lust dulled by the informant's sudden exit. Something hot pressed against him.

The door to the hotel room burst open slim shadows shot towards Aoba curling around his throat. Mikado blinked looking at Celty.

 _Are you okay?_ The dullahan thrust the screen in front of his face. Mikado nodded slowly confused at what was happening. All that he knew was that his skin was aflame from where Izaya had touched him.

x-x-x

Aoba was made public enemy number one. A few moments alone with Celty had the teen shaking in his boots. The teen had tried to blame Izaya only for them to find no one in the bathroom and no other way out. Izaya had vanished from the hotel room without a trace. The blue haired teen was suspended thanks to an anonymous tip to the school.

Kida relaxed the two of them enjoying their high school days. Although Izaya and Shizuo had readily paid to have his apartment rebuilt with Izaya paying most. Mikado was still living with Celty and Shinra. Celty had taken her under his wing and Shinra was interesting. It was as if the pair had become his Ikebukuro parents.

Mikado smiled hearing a knock at the door. Celty was out and Shinra was doing something he shouldn't even know about. Opening the door he found himself looking up to meet Izaya's eyes.

"Mikado-kun." The raven purred. "Is Shinra here?"

"I'll just get him." Mikado rasped painfully aware of the magnetism between them. Izaya was handling things a lot better than he was. He wanted to reach out and press himself against the informant.

"No need. I'm here." Shinra smiled. "What's wrong now?"

"Hey, Shinra. I got caught by Shizuo. Check if my arm is broken?" Mikado's face fell. Izaya hadn't come to see him?

"Fine. I have some time." The informant was skipping past him. Reaching out his fingers clenched quickly returning to his side. Izaya wouldn't like it if he acted like a horny slut or perhaps that was the point.

"Shinra-san, I have to go out." Mikado smiled.

"Okay. Let Celty know if you need picking up. If that boy bothers you again..."

"Thank you, Shinra-san. I'll be okay. I'm meeting up with Shizuo-san." Izaya's eyes narrowed at the news.

"Oh? I didn't think anyone would want to hang out with the protozoan." The informant quipped.

Mikado smiled. "He's a nice person. I like him. Shizuo-san still feels guilty about destroying my apartment. I'll be back in time for dinner."

Closing the door he thought about the look on the informant's face. It would be so easy to give in yet something told him Izaya would get bored with him if he got what he wanted.

"Mikado-senpai. I was waiting for you." Ah. Then there was Aoba. Mikado looked back at the apartment door. Would the informant be watching him?

"Aoba-kun. What a coincidence." The teen smirked. "Do you want to go and get something to eat?" Maybe there was a use for a second stalker. With a smile he nodded following after the teen.

End


	19. First love academy (KidaxMikadoxAoba)

Title:- First love academy

Pairing:- Kida x Mikado x Aoba

Rating:- T

Warning:- Nothing really

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara or Vocaloid

Summary:- Aoba is shy, Kida is a show off and Mikado is caught in the middle.

Requested by:- Hyuga Toshiro

 _A/N:- The next one will be for singing monster._

Sitting in a classroom during break was a blue haired teen. A freshman that had recently begun their high school life. In the teen's trembling hand was a pen. Silently he wrote his feelings down on the piece of paper. Not a notebook or anything like that. This was from a special set he had brought for just the occasion. A set of note lets that were a light lilac compared to the plain white sheets. The paper was scented with a small floral pattern across the bottom.

Aoba carefully folded his letter in half sliding it inside the dark purple envelope that accompanied the note lets. Licking the sticky part of the flap he smoothed it down taking one of the heart shaped stickers from a sheet and adding it on the back for the finishing touches.

Looking out of the window he could see a class running and exercising. Something he had tried to do and failed miserably at. His lessons weren't any better. Tried and failed just like everything he had done. Watching his crush gave him enough satisfaction. Scraping the chair back Aoba clutched the letter going in search of the one carefully written across the front of the envelope. _Mikado-senpai._

Not a girl but a boy that he had fallen for at first sight. If only he could find the courage to confess to the older teen.

x-x-x

Mikado was the class rep and as such helped take care of the classroom and the teacher. Right now the teen was slowly walking around picking up the exercise book from the desks.

Taking a deep shaky breath Aoba slid open the door. Bright blue eyes met his questioning and curious. His heart rate quickened sweat dripping down his brow. This was it. All he had to do was find the courage to hand over the letter. The letter that contained all of his feelings.

Courage...all he needed was a small moment of courage.

"Hi, the teacher isn't here at the moment." Mikado smiled.

"That's okay. It's you I'm here to- I mean that...it's a beautiful day." Aoba fumbled lamely staring out of the window. The raven was blinding to look at. Aoba knew he had fallen deeply.

"You're shaking. Are you feeling alright?" The raven asked concerned.

Aoba stepped back hiding the letter behind him. "F-fine. No, maybe I'm sick after all. I should go!"

"Wait! What's that behind your back?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Aoba panicked. None of it was right. He didn't have the courage to handover the letter, let alone confess. Now all he wanted to do was run away.

"I see. I'm finished up here. Why don't I show you the way to the infirmary?" Mikado offered. Aoba nodded numbly unable to believe he was getting any time alone with his crush.

x-x-x

The problem was that Mikado was a boy, although a quiet one that rarely caused any problems. Not unpopular but not popular either. There was another vying for the raven's attention. Masaomi Kida. A playboy of sorts flirtatious with every girl in school and now with Mikado.

"Good morning my princess." The blonde grinned looking up from his exaggerated bow. "You look as beautiful as ever but not as handsome as me."

"Square root of three." Mikado sighed shaking his head.

"You can't deny I am perfection. Let's hang out."

"Sorry I'm busy. Another time." The blonde grinned flicking back his hair.

"Another time it is. When? I need to clear my schedule."

Aoba watched from the door frame as the other teen continued to impress his crush. Everything was ending. Kida had the confidence that he didn't. Although he was a jerk it looked like he would lose Mikado to the poser.

Gritting his teeth Aoba opened the door forcing his feet to move. If he gave up now he would lose before ever having a chance. "I can't be timid today." He reminded himself.

"P-please Mikado senpai I wrote this for you. Please read it now." Aoba closed his eyes backing away. He could hear the tear of the envelope, the rustling of paper.

"What's it say?" Opening his eyes he found Kida hovering over Mikado's shoulder reading the letter.

"No!" He meant for his crush to read it not for the egotistical rival.

"Hm, this is quite well written." Kida mused leaning on his shoulder. "But you know he'll choose me in the end. Everyone always does."

Aoba flushed in anger. It was true that most had and would pick the blonde but he was hopeful that he had fallen for someone different and not so easily swayed.

Looking over he could see Mikado reading slowly a dark flush appearing on his cheeks. Slowly deep blue eyes looked up meeting his gaze. "Thank you, Aoba-kun."

"Yes yes, it's a cute little letter. Not enough to beat me though. Don't you agree?" Kida grinned believing he had won.

The teen looked between them apologetically. "I confess that both of you have amazed me. My decision is that I am quite dazed. I didn't expect either confession. Thank you both."

"And." Kida pushed grinning like a cat that got the cream. "You'll go out with me right? You're the only one that hasn't said yes."

"But I can't decide. It's days like this that makes things so fun. I had hoped they'll never stop. Oh well." Mikado smiled folding the letter and putting it neatly in his pocket. "It's getting late. Be careful on your way home." Like that the raven was gone leaving him and his love rival standing side by side.

"What? What does that mean?" The blonde asked not used to being shot down. "Is he playing hard to get?"

Aoba smiled. "It means I still have a chance." Clenching his fists he thought about other letters he could write, other things he could do for the class rep to fall for him. "I won't give up." He vowed. Leaving the classroom he thought of how fun his days would be spending them with Mikado. He couldn't ask for a better school life.

End


	20. A world without you (Izado)

Title:- A world without you

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado

Rating:- T

Warning:- language, violence, character death

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Humans are fragile.

Requested by:- Singing monster

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Guest._

 _A fallen God. His wings had been clipped courtesy of the monster that had been his shadow. No more. Their days of chasing and running were over. Still alive albeit paralysed from waist down, Izaya could no longer walk, run or parkour. A feat he had taken for granted. The raven mused wheeling himself off of the train and into the bustling station that was Ikebukuro._

 _However if the God had been reduced to a disability then what of the fortissimo? His nemesis and the monster under his bed. The answer was unknown. A well aimed stab before his bones had broken had badly injured the blonde. Izaya had claimed victory being the only one still conscious._

 _Shizuo Heiwajima was laying in a protected hospital comatose on life support. Celty was out for his blood, Shinra had cut off their friendship leaving him alone and without an ally._

 _So why would he return to the scene of the crime? Why go back to where it all started and risk confrontation? Especially when he couldn't fight, couldn't gather the speed he used to hold. The answer was simple. He had nowhere else to go. His enemies and allies were in one place. Although he couldn't move the way he wanted he was still a valuable asset with a laptop in hand._

 _Shiki would still want him for the information he possessed. He could still fly not as much as he used to but a sort of short hover. Izaya bit his lip rolling slowly behind the crowd pushing their way through. It wasn't the smartest idea to turn up in the middle of the day. Not when he still had enemies. His hand slipped from the wheel in his haste._

 _Help wasn't something he had ever asked for. Slouching in the chair he closed his eyes distraught that he may just have to do that. It was humiliating seeing the odd glimpse cast his way. Namie had told him where to go vanishing with Celty's head in her possession. There was no one left. Not to help him with the daily basic tasks that even a toddler could manage._

 _"Orihara-san?" A soft voice full of curiosity came from behind him. Izaya's head whipped around staring into deep blue eyes._

 _"Mikado-kun." The informant breathed clutching tighter to the wheel. His instincts had dulled. "What are you doing here?" He asked sulking sullenly like a child in no mood for games._

 _"I came to help." The teen smiled softly stepping further behind him to grab at the handles. Izaya smirked._

 _"After everything? You haven't changed a bit."_

 _"You have, Orihara-san."_

 _Izaya grinned reaching into his fur trimmed coat. Three sharp blades sat nestled between his fingers. "A little. Nothing I can't overcome. If you're going to help then take me to my apartment."_

 _"Yes, Orihara-san. Do you have wheelchair access?" The teen asked quietly. Izaya's eyes narrowed._

 _"Yes."_

 _x-x-x_

 _Mikado took him to his apartment without any complaints. Izaya being Izaya spread his arms out making aeroplane noises. The apartment was the same as he had left it. His rent had been paid automatically from one of his many bank accounts._

 _"Now what did you want?" Izaya grinned rolling the chair behind his desk. His knees bashed into the leather spiny chair knocking it away._

 _"Are you okay, Orihara-san?" The teen winced looking pained for him._

 _"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Izaya glanced at the chair that Mikado was pulling further out of the way the. At his legs. "I can't feel anything, Mikado-kun."_

 _"Right. Sorry. Do you want anything to drink?"_

 _Izaya shrugged. "I doubt I have anything still in date. Are you offering to be my new assistant? My previous one wasn't very good at her job."_

 _"...yes. Will you hire me?" The teen asked softly. Izaya grinned._

 _"Yes. I suppose so. The place hasn't been cleaned since I...left. See what you can find. I have some calls to make." Izaya opened the top drawer seeing a number of burner phones exactly as he had left them._

 _x-x-x_

 _The teen was quite the little worker. Izaya watched as his long vacated apartment became spotless, his files organised better than his secretary ever had._

 _Mikado didn't leave him after dinner offering to help him into the bath. A pointless feat since he could manage just fine._

 _It was tricky to tell just what the leader of Dollars wanted. Information? Revenge? Izaya sighed watching the teen place a black coffee on the desk. "I'll buy some milk tomorrow."_

 _"You're done for today. Go home." Izaya waved the teen away reaching for his phone. "I'll call you a cab."_

 _"Orihara-san, why can't I stay here?" Mikado asked keeping their gazes locked. "I could be your...assistant."_

 _Crimson eyes narrowed recognising the look in the younger raven's eyes. Pity. Sympathy. Something reserved for humans. "Good night, Mikado-kun." Izaya smoothed his irritation under a smirk._

 _"Goodnight Orihara-san." Mikado bowed politely leaving the apartment._

x-x-x

"I really was such a fool. I suppose that's why I lost everything. I thought I was the victor of our final battle, Shizu-chan. I thought that I won because I got to live. I was wrong."

"I was wrong about everything. Now it's too late. I have to deal with this and you get to go on sleeping. You won, Shizu-chan. You beat me. I wish I had been the one laying there. I wonder how many people would visit me. Namie always said I was hated. That no one liked me."

"I can't take this, Shizu-chan. I contemplated the emotional damage from asking you to kill me. You can't even do that whist you're unconscious. Well the good news for you is that when you finally wake up, you'll have Ikebukuro to yourself. There will be no need to kick me out. Goodbye, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

Izaya returned to the quiet apartment slowly rolling himself over the threshold. It was empty. Painfully empty. There was no sign of the boy that had been taking care of him. If he closed his eyes the memories would come back. He would see him again. Izaya tried not to close his eyes. Coffee, medicine anything that kept him awake found its way into his system.

Slowly rolling himself behind his desk the informant looked dismally around the room. Blinking away fresh tears his shoulders slumped. This was his reality. A harsh empty pit of loneliness.

Cowardice had lost him the most important person to him. He should have realised sooner just how special the teen was. Now it was too late. Much too late.

x-x-x

 _"Orihara-san, good morning." Mikado smiled down at him opening the curtains. The teen said nothing about the overturned wheelchair or his slanted position on the bed._

 _"Good morning, Mikado-kun. Izaya grinned pulling himself up. His arms had been getting stronger thanks to how much he had to use them. "Shouldn't you be at school?"_

 _"We're on break. Masaomi and the others took a trip out of Ikebukuro."_

 _"You didn't want to go?" Izaya questioned lifting his legs in the right direction. It seemed pointless having them there if they were useless. No, maybe one day he would feel something in them. For now they were only there for decoration._

 _"No. It's not my thing."_

 _Izaya shrugged. It wasn't his problem if the teen wanted to work. If anything it made things easier this way._

 _"I made breakfast. So you need any help?"_

 _Izaya scowled. "No." His voice came out clipped. I can do everything myself. I'll be out in a minute." He murmured looking over at the dresser. He hadn't exactly made things easy for himself but it was a challenge. He liked challenges._

 _"Yes, Orihara-san." Mikado turned to walk away._

 _"Mikado-kun. Can you pick up the chair for me?"_

x-x-x

Izaya raised his head looking around. "Mikado-kun?" He called quietly already knowing the young raven wasn't there. "Of course...you're not here."

If he had the time Izaya would've put in a complaint about the wheelchair access in the building. It wasn't easy making his way to the top. It was if the roof was there to thwart him.

Pushing against the door with all his strength got him through with pinched fingers and damaged pride. Rolling through the wheels wobbled slightly unaccustomed to the wind. He had probably picked a bad day. None of that mattered now.

"I doubt we'll see one another again. I don't know what's waiting in the afterlife. Did Celty take you to Valhalla? Where you've gone I won't be able to. I'm sorry that I didn't face up to my feelings. I love you, Mikado-kun."

Izaya smiled brokenly rolling himself to the edge of the roof. The chair hit one last obstacle an extra layer of bricks. Like a rag doll the informant flew off the edge propelling his useless human shell of off the edge.

x-x-x

 _Izaya was getting sick. He was feeling light-headed and the pounding of his heart was maddening. The affliction only occurred around a certain assistant. "Can't be..." He breathed in shock putting a name to the budding emotion. It had only been a few weeks since the raven had begun to work for him._

 _"Orihara-san?" The teen stood in front of the desk eyes filled with concern. "Is everything okay?"_

 _"Fine." The informant snapped a little too hastily. "You can leave today. I'm tired." Without waiting for an answer Izaya rolled out from the desk into the bedroom closing the door._

 _Was he falling in love? Him of all people? That was impossible. His love was for humanity. All of humanity. Not just one. One meant he was no better than those he stood above. It didn't matter if he was in a wheel chair or if his limbs were defect. He was still a god..._

x-x-x

 _Hiding behind a mask was second nature to Izaya. His growing feelings were becoming troublesome. It was why he had fired the raven and had been avoiding any contact. At least that was how it should have been._

 _Mikado wouldn't give up on him it seemed. Whatever was affecting him appeared to be working the same way with the teen. Perhaps that was why Mikado had first turned up._

 _"Orihara-san?" Came a small voice through the bedroom door. Izaya swallowed closing his eyes. He shouldn't have given the teen a key. He should have made sure Mikado returned it when he had fired him. "I made dinner. You should eat something."_

 _Not eating. Not sleeping. Izaya was suffocating under the onslaught of his own emotions. This was new to him. He no longer had anyone to confide in about his problems. Correction the only one he could confide in was the cause._

 _So the informant did what he did best. He ran away. Mentally and emotionally of course since running away was an impossible feat at least for the moment. He just didn't realise how much of a mistake it was. How much he would come to regret it or how much he would lose. If he had then maybe Izaya would have opened that door to embrace the pain in his chest and at least acknowledge what he felt._

 _The thought of giving himself to one person made him want to throw up. That had been the protozoan's wish. To have someone love him. A simple human wish for a monster. He himself had thought of humanity bowed down at his feet not the other way around. It couldn't happen. Izaya wouldn't let it happen._

 _x-x-x_

 _It was human instinct to get rid of those that weren't worth anything. Izaya should have known it was coming. Shiki had declared him obsolete. You didn't get fired from the yakuza or the underground without losing something in return._

 _The informant was disposable. Apparently there was a new one out there being groomed by Shiki. Someone without attachment to humans and a perfectly good pair of legs._

 _Izaya flinched hearing the key in the lock. "Orihara-san." The teen looked at him in shock red eyed and tired. It looked like he wasn't the only one suffering._

 _"...Mikado-kun. Pack up that box for me." Izaya simply sighed no longer surprised about the sudden appearances._

 _"Are you going somewhere?" Mikado asked doing as he was told._

 _"Mmhm. I'm unemployed now. This apartment is too big for me. I'll start again like before. It won't be long until humans are crawling at my feet again." Izaya cackled._

 _"Where will you go?" In answer the raven shrugged. Somewhere Mikado didn't have a key, somewhere where he couldn't be infected further with what the teen had given him. "You could stay with me."_

 _"I'll let you know." Izaya lied through his teeth. His chest hurt seeing the obvious pain on the teen's face. Well it couldn't hurt to pass on a souvenir. Reaching into the box Izaya pulled out his favourite coat. The one that used to bounce along with him reaching just above his knees. "Mikado-kun, here. This is for you."_

 _"Your coat." The younger raven breathed. "I can't take this."_

 _"I have no need for it. Call it repayment for your kindness. I've caused you enough pain as it is." Izaya confessed._

 _"I- I don't mind." Mikado cried after him as he wheeled himself into the bedroom. "I-I'm not going anywhere! I love you." What a moment for the dollars' leader to become assertive._

 _"Goodbye, Mikado-kun." Glancing behind him he could see the dollars' leader plant himself firmly down on the sofa wearing his coat. Blue eyes met his gaze flicking up the hood the message clear. The teen wasn't going anywhere._

 _Izaya sighed wheeling himself into the bedroom. It was surprising how little he had to take with him. All that he really had was the gathered files lining the walls. As for personal effects he had just given it to Mikado._

 _In the other room he could hear muffled voices. The television he decided opening the drawer. At least Mikado was keeping himself occupied. Something he didn't have to feel guilty about. He could easily replace his clothes but at least he had something to take._

 _Izaya sighed knowing he couldn't avoid it any longer. Mikado had been the only one that had stood by his side. The only one. "Mikado-kun, we need to talk."_

 _The box was tossed on the bed. "Mikado-kun, you can't love me. I'm not a nice person. My only friend thinks I'm an asshole. Besides you have school." Izaya reasoned staring at his legs giving the whole its not you its me speech._

 _"You have a future and I-" Izaya looked up cutting himself off. The front door was wide open. The television wasn't on. Then the voices? Where had they come from? Perhaps a phone call on loud speaker?_

 _A cold chill speared through him realising the teen hadn't moved or spoken. "Mikado-kun!" He called making his way between the television and sofa. Reaching out his fingers brushed against the teen's arm. "Mikado-kun!"_

 _Mikado fell forward to the side a red stain smeared across the sofa cushions. Izaya screamed into his hand. Death wasn't anything new. He had seen it first hand. Just not like this. Not someone that he genuinely cared about._

 _His coat was covered in blood. A bullet sized hole in the hood with the exit wound through the centre of the teen's head. "No!" He rasped voice breaking. "No! Nonono!"_

 _Moving closer was a frustrating task. Izaya rammed the chair against the side reaching out desperately. Two blood soaked fingers rested pointless against the teen's throat feeling for a pulse. Head in his hands Izaya screamed reaching numbly for his phone._

x-x-x

Izaya blinked slowly opening his eyes. Warm blue eyes stared down at him one hand reaching for him. Izaya took the offered hand allowing the teen to pull him up. "Orihara-san."

"Mikado-kun," Izaya stood beside the teen. "I just had the weirdest dream. You were in it and Shizu-chan was in it. I ended up in a wheelchair and you were there to help me then you were killed- shot in the head. I found out that Shiki had ordered my death and got you instead."

"Orihara-san."

"I got revenge. I ordered every hit man I could find to take out the entire underground. Everyone was killed paid with all the money in my bank accounts. Creepy dream, hm? Now that I think about it I shouldn't have given you my coat. It looks good on you though."

"Orihara-san." Mikado whispered. "Don't worry about that." Izaya shrugged unsure of why he felt a little shaken. At his feet he could see the ground was red. A puddle stretched around him.

In disgust he stepped away. The teen smiled pulling him forward when he tried to look back. "Mikado-kun, I'm curious why would you get shot instead of me? In my dream I heard voices. You could have just said you weren't me."

"...then you would've died. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I allowed you to die. I would pretend to be you. If it saved you." Izaya scowled clutching tighter to the teen's hand.

"Ne, Mikado-kun. Don't ever do anything stupid like that... I guess I wouldn't be able to live without you either." Izaya grinned. His nightmare had only proved that it was pointless to run from his feelings. "I love you."

"I love you too, Orihara-san." Izaya felt his heart swell. Maybe he and Shizuo were too alike. Maybe they both wanted the same thing. Izaya smiled wrapping his arm around the most important person to him. All he had ever needed was someone to love and someone to love him. Holding hands he let the teen guide them towards a strange light in the distance that looked like a second sunrise.

End


	21. Mine (Izuo)

Title:- Mine

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Blood, violence, language, Izaya, death, non-con

Summary:- There's a reason Izaya should never fall in love

Requested by:- Guest

 **Seven years ago**

A blonde teenager stood behind the gym clutching a letter left behind in his locker. It was the first time he had received such a thing especially with his reputation as a monstrous delinquent with an explosive temper thanks to a certain damn flea.

A love letter of all things. The girl hadn't put her name just instructions to wait at the location he was currently in. There was nothing to indicate one of Izaya's tricks so he waited for the girl to show.

He waited and waited. The bell rang and still he waited. Shizuo sighed knowing he shouldn't have clung to any hope. No one liked a monster. Glaring tiredly at the letter he knew he wouldn't throw it away. Joke or not it was the first time anyone outside his family had showed any care.

Folding the letter in the pocket of his blazer, the teen sighed walking away from the school. If he turned up at class he would only be made an example of by the teacher and that would lead to confrontation, blowing a gasket and inevitably violence.

What he didn't know was that the girl had been waiting for him. A shy freshman that had fallen in love with him at first sight. The girl had been waiting anxiously for almost half an hour before the intended recipient had arrived.

She had been watched. Not from the window. From the beginning. The moment she made doe eyes at the blonde giving away her oblivious affection. Harmless it had been until the letter. A letter that had been missed and delivered.

Inside the gym storage room the girl lay across the floor entangled in a rope net. Her eyes were wide with fear unable to call for help. "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me~"

The girl gave a muffled scream as her index finger was harshly snapped back. Tears streamed down her cheeks dampening the makeshift gag stuffed in her mouth. All hope died finding herself looking into madness.

She didn't understand what she had done wrong. Only that her attacker was upset and angry. Very angry. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to touch what isn't yours? Not to worry. You won't be touching anything ever again."

 **Present**

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not."

Shizuo paused scenting the air. His senses were ringing like alarm bells in his head. Izaya. The damn flea was back again making trouble in his town.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me." Shizuo recoiled from the entrance of the dark alley catching a whiff of metallic iron. Blood.

Blood was unmistakable. Blood mean injury, violence and everything he tried not to be a part of. "Oi, flea?" Shizuo called out looking inside the shadowy depths. "Not dying in there are you?"

"Dying where?" Izaya chuckled behind him. "Aw, were you worried? Hm? What are you looking at?"

"Tch, it's not you then. Someone got hurt pretty badly in there."

"Let me guess. You want to do something stupidly heroic like call an ambulance or the police? Shizu-chan, when will you get that you are a monster." Izaya grinned twirling out of the way of his oncoming fist. "No one will thank you for it."

"Fuck off, flea. What the hell are you doing in Ikebukuro anyway?" Shizuo growled clenching his fists. Trust Izaya to use words like knives.

"Hm, I'm not sure you'd want to know the answer to that one. Tell you what. I'll call the proper authorities. Leaving one of my humans dying in an alleyway is pretty pathetic." Izaya grinned waving his phone.

"...fine. Call em and then get out of Ikebukuro."

"Whatever you say, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo lit up a cigarette stalking off the way he had come. He didn't look back knowing the flea's ridiculous obsession for humans. Izaya would call the authorities just to speak to them.

At least that's what should've happened. If it hadn't been for the fact the young man had been ogling a certain fortissimo earlier that morning. Izaya watched with a perfected smile as the blonde walked away.

When Shizuo was out of sight the phone was lowered sharp vermilion glancing back into the alley. "Now then. Where were we?" Izaya smiled maliciously returning to the scene of his crime. "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me..."

The human against the wall was long gone moreover unrecognisable except for dental records...unless there was no teeth. "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me~" Izaya sang knife slicing through his victim until his hands ran red.

x-x-x

"What's wrong?" Tom asked giving him a concerned look. Shizuo was getting sick of that look. It warmed his heart to know his friends cared about him but sickened him to no end knowing he was the one that had caused it.

"...it's stupid." Shizuo grumbled lighting up a cigarette.

"Not talking about it is stupid." Tom reprimanded quietly. His boss was right of course. His job was that of bodyguard. If his heart wasn't it then that made him susceptible to mistakes with consequences that Tom would get hurt.

"It's...ngh...do you think there's such a thing as a soul mate?" Shizuo asked quietly turning three different shades of red. Hesitantly he raised his gaze trying to decipher the current look his boss was giving him.

"I believe there's someone out there for everyone. You'll find your special someone one day."

"Yeah. Maybe." Shizuo deflated leaning forward dejected. Maybe there was someone out there crazy enough a monster like him.

"But there's no harm in pushing fate." His boss winked. "Let's get you a girlfriend. We're your friends, right?"

"Wait! We?"

x-x-x

It was hard to embarrass Shizuo yet his friends had managed it to perfection this time. Operation find Shizuo a girlfriend had started. Celty, Tom and Shinra were sitting around the kitchen table in his apartment planning out his love life. "What about Vorona?" Tom asked seriously.

Shizuo choked coughing and spluttering. "She's a Kouhai."

"She's single."

 _She likes sweets as much as you._

"Not you too, Celty. Vorona doesn't like me that way."

"Have you asked her?" Shinra threw in. "I tell my beloved Celty I love her everyday. Ow!"

Shizuo closed his eyes breathing slowly. It couldn't be that simple. Could it? He did like Vorona. She wasn't afraid of him. She did have a massive sweet tooth.

"What have you got to lose?" Tom smiled.

"Our friendship, my pride and-"

 _You won't know unless you try. Talk to her tomorrow._

"Fine. If it will shut you guys up." Shizuo grumbled.

"Then let's celebrate to Shizuo finally taking a step towards adulthood!" Shinra grinned holding up a glass.

"Oi. I'm twenty four."

"We were talking about losing your virginity." Shinra grinned. Celty did him the honour of pushing the cackling doctor off of his chair saving him from throwing the man out of the window.

x-x-x

A sleepless night was wasted when the woman in question didn't give him a chance. Vorona didn't turn up for work and before he could become worried that his colleague was sick, a text came through to Tom.

The text was ridiculously long explaining that there was a family emergency and that she had to return to Russia. Of course she wouldn't be coming back. Shizuo shrugged not letting on how upset he was that a chance had slipped through his fingers. Vorona was gone.

"Hey, there's plenty of fish in the sea." Tom patted his shoulder.

"I thought we were looking for girls?" Shizuo muttered bitterly. "Forget it. This was a bad idea. I'm a dumbass for trying." Raising his head Shizuo ground his teeth together. "Izaaayaaa-kun!" At least there was a way to release some stress.

x-x-x

"Shizuo! I found someone I think you'll like." Shizuo glanced up seeing his boss burst into his apartment. With a sigh he thought about starting to lock the door.

"Didn't we give up on the idea?" Shizuo sighed.

"No. I'm not giving up. If you want a girlfriend then that's what you'll get. I won't rest until you are happily walking down the street hand in hand." Tom smiled looking determined.

Shizuo sighed slumping against the sofa. "If you say it like that, I can't really argue. Go ahead."

"Yes! You won't regret this." Tom handed him a piece of paper with a telephone number on it. Shizuo didn't know just how much both he and Tom would regret it.

x-x-x

It was rare that he had a day off. Shizuo glanced at the message. Tom was sick and so he had the day off maybe two depending on his boss's recovery time. That just meant he wasn't meeting his potential girlfriend.

A worry off his mind really since he had been getting cold feet the moment Tom had left him alone the previous day. His friend wanted to make him happy and he didn't have the heart to say no. The fact that they were doing such a meaningless task made his heart swell. For one brief moment Shizuo could pretend he was normal.

Dressed in his usual outfit Shizuo left the apartment taking a casual stroll through Ikebukuro. There was a crowd gathering and seeing a flash of green and yellow only meant one thing. Kasuka was back in Ikebukuro.

 _You're not going?_ Shizuo jumped seeing Celty standing beside him. Usually he heard her bike before seeing her.

"There's no point. Kasuka is doing fine on his own."

 _I had to make a delivery. Have you seen Tanaka Tom?_

"Got a message saying he was sick."

 _That can't be. I went to see him this morning. There was no answer._ Celty typed quickly.

Shizuo took his phone from his pocket selecting his boss's number. "He was probably asleep." His brow furrowed as the call went through to voicemail. "Probably asleep. I have some free time. I'll go and check up on him."

x-x-x

Celty was right. There was no answer. Shizuo pushed against the lock hearing the metal snap. Tom would forgive him for breaking it. "Tom?" He called out.

There was no answer. From what he could see the apartment was empty. There was no sign of his boss or that he had ever made it home last night. No Vorona and now Tom. Shizuo shuddered his instincts screaming that something was wrong. "...flea." He breathed. When things went shitty in Ikebukuro it was usually Izaya behind it.

Scowling the blonde stormed from the apartment heading straight for Shinjuku. Either way Izaya was giving him answers. He didn't notice the commotion only a block back where Kasuka had been dragged off into a black tinted window vehicle.

x-x-x

"Izaya!" Shizuo growled bursting though the front door.

"Shizu-chan, what a surprise." The raven drawled making his skin crawl. "Why are you here?"

"Where's Tom...and Vorona?" He added as an after thought.

"Those two? Here I thought you'd be asking about Kasuka-kun." Izaya smirked tapping a ringed finger on the desk.

"Leave Kasuka alone! Wait. Did something happen?" His response was Izaya cackling throwing his head back.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. Through all your instincts you really are a protozoan. I'd tell you to close the door but that would be pointless. Follow me." Shizuo scowled glaring at the raven. "You want to see your brother, don't you?"

Shizuo followed. Izaya led him into what he supposed was the flea's bedroom. "I can see he's not in here, flea." The blonde grumbled. Izaya continued to smile holding the door.

Pushed forward he stumbled into the room the door slamming shut behind him. "What the hell?"

"Ne, Shizu-chan. I try to be nice. I try to give you your freedom yet all you do is betray me."

"Huh?" Shizuo blinked.

"Letting my humans look at you with lust filled eyes. Letting them _touch_ you. That's not allowed. You are mine. Dating Vorona? What a joke."

"Oi, Izaya. What are you saying?" Shizuo rasped flinching back when the raven looked up. Madness. That was all Shizuo could see. Twisted madness.

"I'm saying that I've come to a decision." Izaya grinned. "You've become rebellious because I gave you too much freedom. It looks like I really will have to put you in a cage."

Shizuo glanced at the door. Izaya was standing there emitting an aura that chilled his very bones. His instincts were telling him to run and get as far away as possible. It wasn't like their chases. This was- deadly.

Izaya had finally shirked off his human skin embracing the monster within. For the first time angered chocolate eyes flickered with fear and understanding seeing the blade pointed at him for what it truly was.

"...what did you do to Kasuka?" Shizuo rasped eyes locked on the blade.

"Nothing. Yet. That depends on you, Shizu-chan. Everything that happens to Vorona-chan, Tom-san and your beloved brother is all down to you."

Shizuo clenched his fists at his side forcing his breathing to slow. Getting angry would only harm those Izaya held hostage. "...what do you want, flea?"

Izaya grinned twirling the knife. "I want you. I want you to love me as much as I love you~if you don't I kill them. Starting off with Vorona-chan of course."

"Fine." Shizuo bit through gritted teeth. "I love you. Happy?" As soon as all three were safe he would beat Izaya to a pulp.

Izaya dropped the knife skipping into his arms. Shizuo shuddered at the touch. "No, not yet. Prove it. Become all mine."

x-x-x

Shizuo tried not to resist. Izaya was smiling nuzzling the nape of his neck. He was stuck sitting on the bed nestled between the raven's bent legs.

"Your hair is so soft, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured wistfully slipping an arm around his waist. "You smell so good. Ne, Shizu-chan. Tell me you love me."

Shizuo bit the inside of his cheek. Behind him he could feel a burning gaze. Izaya would readily hurt him-as a last resort. He could see that now. Vorona, Tom and Kasuka were the ones in danger.

"...I love you." Passed through gritted teeth an emptiness swallowing him as he looked behind him to catch Izaya's expression. The raven looked delighted.

"Say it again." Izaya demanded like a child clinging to him.

"...I love you." Shizuo repeated falling back against the mattress. Izaya rocked them back so they were laying on the sheets on their sides. He could feel the raven breathing on his neck, body pressed against his, arms wrapped just as tight.

"Again." Izaya breathed kissing his shoulder.

"I love you." Shizuo jumped closing his eyes. Izaya's hand ghosted along his side stroking his leg.

"Again." Shizuo felt bile rise in his throat at Izaya's touch. "Again, Shizu-chan." All he wanted to do was slap the offending hand away.

"I- I love you. No!"

Izaya's hand stilled over his pants. "No?" Came an unhappy hiss. "What do you mean by that, Shizu-chan? You don't love me? You don't want my touch?"

"I-" shit. Izaya's mood was plummeting at break neck speed. "...it's my first time." Shizuo murmured confessing.

"Well of course it is. Only I'm allowed to touch you. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Izaya chirped squeezing him. "You don't have to do anything, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shuddered his body a toy under Izaya's hold. He tried not to think about the excitable hand worming its way into his pants or the other one palming the skin under his shirt.

"I love you." Izaya giggled kissing him. "I love you, Shizu-chan. I love you I love you I love you~Why aren't you saying anything back?"

Shizuo gulped hearing the bitterness. "...I love you too."

"Yay. Mm I want to eat you all up." Izaya's hand curled in his pants. "Eh? Shizu-chan, you're not aroused? Do you have problems in that department?" Shizuo flushed daring to push Izaya's hand away. "No, that's not it. You've never touched yourself before." Izaya giggled sounding happier than ever. "Mine. Mine mine. All mine~forever and ever."

Shizuo grit his teeth in disgust his pants tugged past his knees followed by his boxers. A cold chill ran along his skin easily recognised as fear.

Izaya was content in exploring his body. Touching every area, kissing every part his lips could reach. Shizuo's trembling grew worse with every layer that was torn from him.

He felt small engulfed in Izaya's madness. The stage was a new arena with the scenario rigged in the raven's favour. The second he uttered a word of distaste Vorona's life would be forfeit.

The pain of Izaya piercing into him was nothing compared to what he would feel if he lost the three hostages. Shizuo bit his lip, Izaya's nails biting into his thighs.

The raven was towering over him watching his every expression. Shizuo closed his eyes thinking of Celty who would be looking for him if he didn't return. The bed creaked but he thought about his hand ripping up a metal barrier instead.

The master of control was lost in his insanity. Shizuo held back a groan feeling something inside him. Izaya was giggling panting as he pulled out. Shizuo was thankful that the raven had lost control. His ordeal was over.

"We'll go again in a minute." Izaya grinned flopping down next to him. "Let me catch my breath. Mm, that was unexpected. I don't expect it to feel like that. So hot inside you. Tell me again."

"...I love you."

"Mm. See who needs to go on silly dates? Your soul mate is right here." Shizuo froze more than terrified that Izaya knew of their conversation. Had he got it from Tom? Or maybe the apartment was bugged?

"I can't keep those three prisoner forever." Shizuo shuddered thinking the worst. "I can't kill them either. You like them too much." Izaya's eyes were cast in shadow all intentions hidden from him.

"Iza-"

"I know. We'll make a deal. You'll move in here with me and cut ties with everyone. That includes Celty and Shinra. Do that and I can release the three of them."

"...deal." Shizuo miserably sealed his fate.

"Hehehe. I love you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo didn't miss a beat. "...I love you too." As long as Izaya was happy no one else would get hurt. As soon as he messed up it would all begin again. If it saved those he cared about then he would willingly become Izaya's prisoner.

End


	22. Stolen or recruited (Izuo)

Title:- Stolen or recruited

Pairing:- Izuo, Tom x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- Language, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- What Shiki wants Izaya gets.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Mika-chan._

Izaya loved the camera and the camera loved him. All it took to get him off was thinking of just how many humans used him as jerk off material wishing that he was there taking them nice and hard. Life couldn't be better. The cameras, the sex and the money. Did he mention the sex? Mind blowing. The actors were all his type- exactly how Shiki had foreseen.

Mikado, Kida, Aoba all adorable panting underneath him. They were the perfect ukes. A team that you didn't want to meet if you were straight. Slipping from the bed Izaya left the three of them laying deliciously sated covered in sweat and cum- not all his.

"Izaya-sama, Shiki wants to see you." The next actor grinned walking past. Nodding in acknowledgement the raven cleaned himself up getting dressed and skipped from the set.

"Shiki-san~you called?" Izaya sing songed. It wasn't unusual to be called in by the boss. Right now it looked like he would be given another recruiting mission. The last one had been Mikado. A little gem Shiki had picked up before things turned ugly.

It hadn't taken long at all to persuade the desperate teen that the porn industry was better than prostitution. A mention of the terrible situations that could happen and Mikado was snuggled in his arms embracing his new home.

"Sit down." The older raven said coolly. Izaya closed the door doing so. There was a video playing on a projection screen that he eyed with distaste.

Izaya lounged back one arm thrown over the back his foot resting across his other knee. Straight porn. Just watching made him feel sick yet Shiki was forwarding the video back and forth until eventually pausing it on a close up shot of one of the male actors.

"What do you think?"

Izaya reluctantly looked up at the blonde on screen. He looked like he was enjoying screwing his co-actor- a busty blonde that didn't look like she had more than two brain cells.

"Going after straight men now?" The raven jeered. The man was nothing special. About the same age as him, the blonde was fake, package was so so and apparently he didn't like the camera since there were few shots of his face.

"I think you're wasting your time. You have enough semes under your employ. Why would you want one more?" Izaya sighed. The blonde would be a flop. It would be a straight up no.

"That's none of your concern. I want you to go and do some recon on him. If necessary I'll send Ryugamine."

Izaya scowled at the thought of handing a cute uke over to a brute. What if the blonde was a homophobe? The teen wouldn't get away unscathed and that meant their screen time together would be cut short unless Karisawa wrote the injuries into the script.

"No, I'll do it. All I have to do is slip into their studio." Izaya sighed lacking enthusiasm.

"Good. Keep me updated on your progress." Shiki pressed play giving him an eyeful of large breasts massaged under large hands.

x-x-x

Stealing and gathering intelligence was something of a second nature to him. Izaya whistled quietly to himself opening up the star's door.

Inside he was met with a dresser table that looked like it had seen better days, a long crack down the mirror and a bed. His nose recoiled at the smell of smoke and alcohol.

Shizuo Heiwajima was the name of Shiki's next possible seme. Twenty four the same age as him. Original hair colour brunette with chocolate eyes and an explosive temper.

Looking down at the full ashtray Izaya opened up the cabinet seeing whiskey bottles lining the shelves. A big difference to the cardboard boxes from the bakery. Did the blonde have a child?

What was more entertaining was the medication stashed right at the back behind the alcohol. Izaya rolled the capsule over. "Viagra? Why would there be something like this here?"

Hearing the door open Izaya glanced around looking for anywhere to go. The window was too small to get through, the bathroom was across the other side. Rolling his eyes the raven dropped to the floor diving under the bed inwardly groaning at the cliché.

The door didn't just open. It slammed back against the frame threatening to fall off. The blonde was in a bad mood it seemed. The door closed a pair of feet trudging across the soft carpet. Izaya could see the cabinet opening the clinking of bottles letting him know that he was stuck under the bed whilst Shizuo apparently drank himself into oblivion.

Knock knock knock. Izaya smirked recognising the opportunity. As soon as the brute went to answer the door he would run into the bedroom. Knock knock knock.

So then why wasn't the star moving? The incessant knocking continued yet the only sounds he could hear was the swig of liquid swishing around a bottle and a swallow.

The door opened and at last there was movement. "Shizuo, what did you think you were doing?"

"Fucking." The blonde grumbled sounding irate. "That's what you pay me to do."

"We talked about this." Izaya could see the door wide open however the conversation he had inadvertently caught himself in was too enticing. Staying where he was he tried to identify the newcomer. "I told you to stop drinking."

"Sorry, boss." The blonde said in a drunken slur. Tom Tanaka. The owner of the company.

"Don't do this, Shizuo. Please. I told you-"

"I forgot to say congratulations on your engagement."

"I was going to tell you. I'll cancel it if you want." Izaya was quickly drawing a picture in his mind.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. What's wrong with marrying the mother of your child?"

"She's not the one I love. I only took responsibility because you told me to!"

"Then you shouldn't have stuck your dick in her. You're a father now. You can't have both. We knew this relationship was hopeless to start with." The blonde groaned. Izaya shuffled further back seeing the bottle hit the floor.

"We can still make it work."

"How? Don't you get sick of this? I joined this company for you. I fuck those bitches for you."

"I know. I know that, Shizuo. Where are you going?"

"Out." The bed creaked.

"No. You're drugged up on viagra and pissed. I won't allow you to go to one of _those_ clubs. I can take care of you."

"No! I said before was the last time. No more. I-"

"Shh. You're in a state. You probably won't remember this in the morning."

"I-last time...mean it."

"Yeah, I know." Izaya smirked closing his eyes he could hear rustling above him, soft moans full of potential making even him a little aroused.

Shiki had been right as usual. The blonde would be an addition to their company. "Ah. T-Tom. Please please."

"I know. I love you, Shizuo. Never forget that."

"Ah! Mm more."

x-x-x

"Shiki-san~ I'm back." Izaya skipped through the door making himself at home in his boss's office.

"How did it go?"

"You were right." The raven reluctantly admitted. "Shizu-chan is gay. Not only that he's reversible and in a relationship with his boss."

"Shizu-chan?" Shiki enquired. "I take it you want to take care of this one?"

Izaya grinned licking his lips at the thought. "You know how well I console wounded hearts."

"As long as Heiwajima-kun joins us do as you wish. Be careful. He has connections. His brother is Yuuhei Hanejima."

"Shiki-san, just what are you assuming I'm going to do to this one?" Izaya chuckled checking the time. "Shizu-chan will be mine by morning." His boss coughed clearing his throat. "Yours." Izaya corrected himself.

x-x-x

Against Tom's wishes Shizuo fled to the bar. A sanctuary of sorts since his boss wouldn't step foot in the ones he frequented. The music was loud and the guys dressed how they wanted. Cross dressing, latex, leather, pretty much anything and everything.

Shizuo smiled dressed in his usual bartender get up. It was the clothes he was more comfortable in unlike what he had been given on set to wear.

The bartender winked shaking up his usual sweet cocktail. "On the house, honey. Looks like you need it."

"Yeah. Thanks." Shizuo sighed. Taking his drink he made his way to the back of the room towards the leather corner sofas.

A few ground against him as he moved past them through the dance floor. A couple winked giving him a clear message. Shizuo looked them over with a small smile.

Because of his body type the ones that came up to him were small and slim wanting _him_ to show them a good time. It never occurred to them that he was the one that wanted to be pampered.

"Hello cutie." Another one. Shizuo sighed sitting down. The man next to him scooted across one hand resting on his leg.

"Listen I'm not-" cutting himself off his eyes widened recognising sharp ruby eyes. "You! You're-" a slim finger pressed against his lips silencing his next words.

"You know who I am. Good. Then you know what I can do for you." The raven breathed against the shell of his ear. "What do you say? Want to have the time of your life?"

Shizuo swallowed his gaze dropping to the monster he knew was confined in the raven's tight jeans. His cock swelled just thinking about it. Nervously he downed the drink slipping one hand into the infamous raven's.

x-x-x

Shizuo was unsure where they went. He recalled them chatting, another drink and Izaya trying to entice him to dance. "Do you want to be treated like a princess or a bitch?" Shizuo didn't answer stumbling into what he guessed was a hotel room. He didn't remember the journey only the softness of the bed he was pushed on.

Anyone that watched porn or even batted for the other team knew about _the_ Izaya Orihara. A seme whose looks passed for an uke. What the raven lacked in height and muscle mass was made up where it counted.

It was watching Izaya in action that had made him realise his sexuality. His fantasies before Tom had been of that magnum sliding into his body. Even now he still had a few odd dreams waking up guilty next to his boss.

"Fast or slow?" The porn star breathed kissing his lips. Shizuo groaned his lips slowly returning the favour. It was a dream. A beautifully vivid dream to dispel the nightmare his reality had become.

"Don't care." The blonde rasped feeling Izaya pressed against him.

"I do. You're a wounded soul. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No." Shizuo found himself unable to avert his gaze. Izaya held all the control. "Just wanna fuck."

"That's not going to solve the problem, is it?" The raven hummed straddling his waist. "I'm quite the judge of character. Why don't I guess?"

"Don't care." Shizuo finally closed his eyes feeling Izaya's teeth nip his collarbone.

"You're hurt. On the rebound to fulfil your needs." Shizuo froze slowly opening his eyes. "Your boyfriend is straight?"

"Yeah." The blonde breathed. "He's always been indecisive. He finally made his decision. Gonna get married and have a kid. That obvious?"

"Only to me." Izaya whispered. "You can leave him behind though, can't you? Start again and find someone _worth_ your time."

Shizuo scoffed bringing up a hand to play with Izaya's hair finding it surprisingly soft. "He's my boss." He confided to the dream apparition.

"Ouch." Izaya winced in sympathy. "No where else you can go?"

"Been with him since the beginning." Shizuo bit his lip sniffling trying to keep the tears at bay. He was a grown man for crying out loud.

"Ah. Forget about him for now. Tonight is you and me. No one else needs to know." Izaya hushed placing a soft kiss against his lips. "I'll make it good. The best."

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned blindly reaching for his phone. Another day with Tom watching over him fucking some chick he had no attraction for. The thought made his dick wilt.

Swiping the phone from the bedside table Shizuo pressed the button. "Yeah?"

 _"Shizuo! Where have you been? Why didn't you return any of my calls?"_

"Huh? Oh I didn't hear anything. I'm coming in n- ya!" Shizuo smothered a gasp. Lifting the covers he could see a pair of slim arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Their legs were entangled but the most noticeable was the hot heavy warmth in his ass.

 _"Shizuo? What's wrong? Did you go to the bar again? I don't like it when you sleep with random guys."_

Shizuo bit his lip. "You don't have a problem with me sleeping with random women though?"

 _"...that's your job."_

Shizuo bit back a waspish retort. His partner for the night before shifted nuzzling his back. "Mm. Good morning, Shizu-chan." Came a mind numbing purr.

Izaya! Glancing behind him he was met with devious red eyes ablaze with lust. Then it hadn't been a dream? He had slept with one of his fantasies...and not remembered parts of the best night of his life.

 _"Who is that?"_

"Uh." Shizuo gasped one hand smoothing down his body to touch his arousal.

"Mm, you were perfect last night. I think that's the first time I've fallen asleep from exhaustion." Izaya purred.

 _"Sh-Shizuo-"_ the phone slipped from his grip falling somewhere beside the bed. Shizuo reached for it only for the raven to move pointing out their connection.

"You!"

"Me." Izaya grinned moving his hand in a slow sensual stroke. Shizuo was putty under the raven's masterful skills.

"But you- and me - we-"

"Had sex. Great hot passionate sex. Ne, Shizu-chan. Go out with me."

"What? I- you're-"

"I. Want. You." Izaya accentuated with ghosts of kisses over the hickeys that lined his chest. "I'll be your fresh start."

"That's...pull out. I need to think."

"Aw. I was hoping to go for another round." Shizuo flushed feeling every inch of the raven slide out of his channel. He could feel the mess left behind inside beginning to leak out.

"Stop!"

"Hm?"

"D-don't pull out." Shizuo gasped. Izaya grinned slamming into him balls deep. Shuddering the blonde drowned in pleasure. He may have just fallen into hands he wouldn't be able to escape from.

x-x-x

"Well?" Izaya hummed happily texting his boyfriend. "Orihara." Finishing the message he looked up innocently as if ignoring his boss wasn't a crime.

"Yes, Shiki-san?"

"The issue of Heiwajima Shizuo." Izaya grinned hopping up from the sofa.

"He's adorable. Look. I took this one before I left this morning. Shizu-chan really isn't a morning person. I tried waking him numerous time eheh. In the end his sweet tooth woke him up. The smell of fresh cream cakes or anything dairy really." Izaya gushed smiling at the reply. "It's really unexpected. There's so much to find out. Even I can't tell what he'll do."

"What about his old job?"

"I made him quit. Gave him the final push really. Shizu-chan is officially mine. Tanaka Tom is a distant memory. Did you know they used to live together? The whole company lives in the same building. Awkward really."

"Right." Shiki sighed. "When is he starting here? I want him on set asap. Our revenue is stable but that won't last long."

Izaya paused slipping the phone back into his pocket. "Not for a while I'm afraid. He's not completely over his ex. Shizu-chan is slowly relying on me. How will it look if I pop the question? I'll be no better than Tanaka Tom."

"Then perhaps it would be better for me to ask him." Shiki said a chill growing in the room.

"You'll only scare him. You look like you're yakuza or into something dangerous." Izaya commented.

"Then Akabayashi or Mikado." Shiki met his gaze unwavering. "It doesn't have to be you. Remember that. Don't keep me waiting."

"Of course, Shiki-san." Izaya threw his boss a half-hearted smile. The thought of letting Akabayashi lay his filthy hands on _his_ shizu-chan made his stomach twist violently.

For now all he could do was enjoy his time with the blonde. Shizuo was unlike anyone he had ever met. Izaya smiled softly clutching his phone. No one else would go near his boyfriend. Enough of his humans had already seen him on camera. There was no need to show anymore.

End


	23. Guidance (Mikado x Shizuo)

Title:- Guidance

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Mikado x Shizuo

Warning:- Language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Everyone needs a little help growing up.

Requested by:- Mika-chan

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Anotheranimefan._

Shizuo sat on the park bench trembling miserably. He was too old to sit on the climbing frame that he had once shared with his younger brother. Still seeing it in front of him reminded Shizuo of the words spoken. Kasuka wasn't afraid of him. That was all he needed. One person to accept his flaws. One person that didn't look at him like a freak because of his strength.

It was getting late. School had ended an hour ago with the exception of a missed detention. It wasn't him that had started the fight but he had ended it. In a wave of anger that had left nothing but destruction and casualties behind.

Shizuo was still wearing his school uniform. The sleeves of his blazer were torn and there was a stain on the white shirt where a knife had sliced through the material across his chest.

That was what happened when someone troublesome transferred to the school. Everyday he was subjected to the other students wanting a piece of him. Their plans were co-ordinated and Shizuo knew exactly who by.

An hour longer perhaps and then he would attempt to go home. Right now the anger was there deep inside buried under a vast sea of despair. Shizuo's bloodied fingers trembled unable to stop. He had done it again. Like a coward he had fled the scene. It was one thing to unwillingly cause the damage. It was another to stay behind and see just what damage he had caused.

Broken arms? Broken legs? A broken nose? Shizuo didn't know the state they were in. Hopefully they had got off lightly. No one had died from their second long battles with him. Not yet any way. Someday though that would happen.

"Good evening. You look like you're in distress." Raising his head Shizuo looked up into warm blue eyes. It was a man dressed in dark blue pants with a light blue shirt. The guy had raven hair that was annoyingly like another one he knew- the cause of his suffering.

"I-I'm fine." Shizuo made an attempt to get up from the bench failing miserably. The raven smiled softly holding out a hand.

"I can see that's not the case. Can I sit next to you?" Shizuo nodded shuffling right to the end of the bench. The more distance he put between them the better. "Bad day?"

"...something like that."

"Looks like you got hurt. Bullies?" Shizuo shrugged. It wasn't any of the guy's business. "I'm having a bad day too. I'm a policeman. I don't look like much of one, do I? My hat and arm band were stolen."

Shizuo blinked his lips twitching.

"Go ahead and laugh. A policeman getting robbed. Luckily they didn't take my badge. It still doesn't change that my boss is going to be angry."

"Sorry." The teen apologised.

"If you're sorry then tell me why you're not at home right now."

Shizuo sighed staring down at his hands. "I have this...adrenaline strength. I'm easily angered and then I hurt stuff and people."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." The self named policeman smiled. "Your parents are worried about you. Go home. I'll walk you as long as it's in my patrol area."

Shizuo forced a smile. The guy thought he was nothing more than a kid with an over active imagination. "No, it's okay. I can find my own way home." Clenching his fists the teen stood running from the park.

x-x-x

"Here again?" Shizuo looked up seeing the same man as before. "Another fight?"

"...yeah. I threw my desk into the wall."

"That must have hurt." The raven looked sympathetic.

Shizuo shrugged. "Not really. Broken bones hurt more. You didn't get a new hat?"

"Ah. Haha." The policeman rubbed a hand through his hair looking embarrassed. "No. My superior told me I was pretty much useless and until I find it myself then I don't get one. It's my own fault."

Shizuo found himself relaxing feeling sorry for the guy. "Adults are harsh."

"Not all of us. I'm too soft."

"Then why are you a policeman?" Shizuo let his hands drop in his lap.

"Can I sit down?" Shuffling over the raven sat down. "Thank you. I like justice. I'm lucky I'm even in the force. I like helping those in need."

"Have you arrested anyone?" The raven flushed looking sheepish.

"...not yet. I'm pretty new so...I don't have the heart to hurt anyone."

Shizuo smiled looking back down at his hands. "I wish I didn't hurt anyone. I probably won't remember this but what's your name?"

"Ryugamine Mikado. Are you going to tell me yours?"

Shizuo smiled. "Heiwajima Shizuo. I'm a second year. You're not scared of me?"

"No. I am scared of knives and guns though. Are you going to let me walk you home today? It's later than yesterday."

"...okay." Shizuo relented getting up. "Sorry. What was your name again?" The policeman laughed softly full of warmth.

"Ryugamine Mikado. It's okay. I recently met this teen that told me my name sounds like an air conditioner. No one takes me seriously."

"It's a good name. I'll try and remember it." Shizuo smiled walking in step with the policeman.

"Thank you, Heiwajima-kun." Where abouts do you li-ah!" Shizuo followed the raven's gaze seeing a small gang of thugs. "How should I deal with this?"

The policeman looked nervous yet Shizuo noticed the small gleam shimmering in those blue eyes. Shaking his head he could see the thugs coming towards them. No not them. Him. Gritting his teeth one name came to mind. Now the bastard wouldn't leave him alone outside school?

"Sorry." The teen breathed running forward to meet the oncoming bat. His fist shot out splintering the wood in half. They knew who he was and he knew what they wanted to do. Fists and feet flying every violent act hit their marks leaving every single thug on their back.

Standing still in the midst of unconscious bodies Shizuo hung his head not wanting to look back. Seeing someone that liked him look at him in fear was not something he wanted to experience again.

"Heiwajima-kun! Are you okay?" The policeman hurried to his side taking his hands. Shizuo blinked seeing the raven fish out a small first aid kit.

"...I'm fine." He rasped unused to such kindness. His cheeks felt a little warm watching the small cuts on his hands being dabbed with antiseptic.

"You got hurt on my watch, Heiwajima-kun." The raven sighed shaking his head brightening almost immediately. "I have to say it. That was incredible! The way you took them out! Brilliant! Can I see? I mean I guess it would hurt now but when you're feeling better."

Shizuo blinked taking a step back. "Y-you're not scared of me?"

"No. Why would I be?" Shizuo smiled. There was no way he would ever forget Mikado's name.

x-x-x

The two of them became good friends despite the age gaps and their personalities. Mikado was shy and unsure of himself personally yet when it came to him there was never enough advice. They met every day in the park since that was where they had first been introduced and it was on the cusp of the policeman's patrol area. "Shizuo-kun."

"Mikado-san." It hadn't taken long at all before they were referring to one another by first names. "You found your hat?"

Mikado nodded proudly tapping the emblem on the front. "Yeah. I was victim to a hazing prank arranged by one of the other officers. I should have known. This is something he likes to do."

Shizuo nodded clenching a bandaged fist. "It looks like I've had a better day than you. Do you want to talk about it?" Shizuo nodded again.

"I did it again. There's this one guy that I can't stand. I have a sempai who suggested I dye my hair. Everything was okay until this flea transferred. I don't want to use violence." Shizuo grumbled head in his hands.

"This other student keeps provoking you? Maybe you should tell the teacher."

"Pointless. The flea has the teachers eating out of the palm of his hand. His grades are ridiculously good and well my school record..."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't say something." Mikado smiled resting a hand on his shoulder. "If this student is ruining your school life then you need to do something. Have you tried ignoring him?"

Shizuo smiled bitterly. "Yeah. He doesn't like it. I can hardly ignore him sending thugs after me. He wants me to be a monster. I am anyway."

"Shizuo-kun! You're not a monster. Monsters are the ones that commit unspeakable crimes. The ones in prisons. Those are monsters. You're a teen with something a little special. I'm here if you need me."

"...yeah. Thanks, Mikado-kun."

"It's getting late. Let me walk you home." Shizuo nodded getting up. Together the two of them left the park walking in a comfortable silence.

x-x-x

Shizuo was woken by the bell ringing. Glancing at the time he knew he was late for school but he supposed that didn't matter. Kasuka would have already left and his parents would be at work.

Slipping from the warmth of the bed sheets Shizuo left his bedroom jogging downstairs to get the door. "Shizuo-kun, are you alright?" Mikado stood at the door looking panicked. Taking a step back he let the policeman inside. "I thought something might have happened when you didn't turn up the park yesterday."

Shizuo closed the door trudging into the kitchen. "I got suspended. I suppose that's what happens when you get accused of smashing up the principal's car." Taking the milk from the fridge Shizuo opened the carton gulping the cool liquid down greedily.

"You didn't do it." Mikado said with conviction.

"No, I didn't. The damn flea would have had more luck sneaking the answer papers to a test into my desk. Tch, it had to be big and flashy. Everyone thinks I did it."

"Why does this student hate you so much?"

Shizuo shrugged offering the carton over. Mikado politely declined. "Like hell I know. It's always monster this and monster that. Our mutual friend always says he's an asshole. I wish I never met him."

"How long is your suspension?" Shizuo browsed the contents of the fridge seeing nothing he liked. His mother hadn't been shopping yet leaving the bare minimum in the house.

"Four weeks. Same amount of time I'm grounded for. My family is nice. They've never gotten angry when I've lost my temper. This time they think I really did it."

Shizuo waited for Mikado to reject him. To walk away like the others. "Then isn't this a good thing? You get a whole month away from this student. If your parents can get your curriculum for the next month, you'll be able to keep up and study in peace."

"Maybe." The teen slumped against the counter.

"Definitely. I'll help you. I wasn't one of the top achievers but I got above average. I'll keep you company throughout your suspension. Your parents won't object to a policeman keeping you out of trouble, will they?"

Probably not. Shizuo thought with a shrug. It would be nice to have the company. The one thing he regretted about his suspension was being grounded. It meant he couldn't meet up with Mikado. That problem was now solved making his day a little brighter.

"There is one thing I want to know." Mikado smiled following him into the next room. "What's the name of the student causing you so much trouble?"

Shizuo growled hating to so much speak the flea's name. "Orihara Izaya. He's a nasty piece of work. Stay away from him."

"I'm an adult, Shizuo-kun. What do you want to do today?" The subject changed. "I've applied for a driving license. Hopefully by the end of the year I'll have my own police car instead of patrolling by foot."

Shizuo smiled. That way they might have more time together or perhaps he could tag along. The thought of the raven going after criminals on his own was a scary thought.

x-x-x

"Is something bothering you?" Mikado asked softly marking his work for him. Shizuo shrugged snapping a pen in half.

"I don't know. Usually I don't want to hurt anyone. Lately I feel agitated. I need to use my strength."

"What time are your parents coming home?"

"Around four o'clock. Why?" Shizuo asked clenching his fists. His palms were burning a tingling sensation running through all four fingers.

"You can help me with an arrest. I got in some trouble with a group of teenagers yesterday. My partner found out who the culprit was. He's going to arrest him today."

Shizuo sighed. It would be fun. But his parents trusted him. As soon as they found out he had broken their trust..."it's Orihara Izaya. Does that name ring a bell?" Shizuo was already reaching for his coat.

x-x-x

"This is the one I was telling you about. This is my partner Kida Masaomi." Mikado sighed introducing them. "Masaomi this is a friend of mine. Heiwajima Shizuo."

Shizuo looked up at the cocky looking blonde. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the guy that got Mikado in trouble. The other policeman whistled leaning forward for a closer inspection.

"Mikado, you didn't tell me he was this cute." Shizuo flushed unsure if he liked or hated the man.

"Square root of three. Enough with your jokes. We're only here to watch. What are you charging him with?"

"Blackmail, extortion, battery and no doubt assaulting an officer." Kida winked. "Enjoy the show." The policeman went one way whilst Mikado led him another across the street.

The thought of the flea in cuffs keeping out of trouble was one that made him smile. What if Izaya jumped out of the window? What if he hurt Mikado's partner?

"Don't worry." Mikado reassured. "Masaomi has got this. You'd be surprised what he's capable of. See."

Looking up he could see inside the glass building. Izaya was skipping behind the policeman. Shizuo found his lips twitching.

It wasn't long before the flea was led out of the school and into the police car his wrists bound by silver handcuffs. "Shizuo-kun, do you feel better?" Mikado asked smiling.

"Yeah. They won't be able to hold him, will they?" Shizuo asked smile fading. Mikado was still smiling brushing one hand against his own. The teen shivered at the touch.

"Probably not. This is a start. It's a warning that I won't allow anyone to cause trouble for those I care about." Mikado's eyes darkened a cruel smirk on his lips. Then it was gone. Mikado was back to smiling radiantly taking his hand. "We should get back before anyone finds out you're gone."

Shizuo nodded watching as the police car went around the corner. He couldn't see Izaya but he imagined him scowling in the back seat. It was enough. Closing his eyes he stepped a bit closer fingers twitching as they barely touched the raven's skin. "You are not a monster." Came a soft whisper. Shizuo felt the blood rush to his cheeks, Mikado's hand squeezing his own.

End


	24. Sneezo

Title:- Sneezo

Pairing:- None

rating:- T

Warning:- nothing much

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Ikebukuro finds out just how cute Shizuo is.

Requested by:- Anotheranimefan

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Guest._

-Kanra has entered the chat room.-

Kanra:- what are we talking about today?

Tanaka Taro:- Hey Kanra. We were talking about the unexpected.

Setton:- in a good way. Heiwajima Shizuo has a cold.

Kanra:- Really? Proving that either he's not an idiot or the myth is wrong and idiots can catch a cold.

Setton:- That's a little harsh.

Kanra:- Oops. What's so special about a cold?

Tanaka taro:- Heiwajima-san has a really cute sneeze.

-Kanra has opened private chat-

Kanra:- This is the protozoan we're talking about? The one you just called cute?

Tanaka Taro:- I said he has a cute sneeze. Everyone thinks so.

-Kanra has left private chat-

-Kanra has left the chat room-

x-x-x

Shizuo Heiwajima was the latest gossip topic. Everyone was talking about the fortissimo having the most common thing in the world- a cold. The blonde in question was confused standing with a sore head. He was unsure why Tom was staring at him or why girls, women and even guys were blushing pointing their phones at him.

His head shot forward a tissue held against his nose. "Tchoo." He hated getting sick as rare as it was. "Dorry Tom. I should go." Shizuo grumbled miserably. His nose was blocked, it hurt to breath and his eyes were watery.

"One more." His boss practically pleaded. With a nod he trudged along.

"Tchoo." Shizuo scrunched up his nose seeing Tom staring at him. "What?"

"...nothing. Why don't I walk you home?"

"Tchoo. Danks." Wiping his nose Shizuo tugged on the fluffy white scarf. A couple of days in bed and he would be fully recovered. That was if he was allowed to go home.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo froze with a shudder feeling a cold blade against his throat. Quite easily Izaya could tug the sharp edge across his throat.

"Ooh, you really do have a cold, don't you? I guess idiots really do get them~" Shizuo's nose twitched feeling another sneeze coming on.

"Idaya." Shizuo growled breaking into a coughing fit. His nemesis moved the blade a little further away.

"Hey! He's sick." Tom came to his defence but in the presence of the knife his boss didn't move to intervene.

"Which is the perfect time to rid my lovely humans of the monster under their beds~" Izaya sang.

"Tchoo." Shizuo sneezed wiping his nose. "Ugh." It took a few moments to realise that his white scarf was still white or that he wasn't in any pain. In fact the flea had jumped back out of the way staring at him with an expression he had never seen before.

"Well damn." Shizuo sneezed again as quiet as his name implied. "This doesn't seem very fair, does it?" Izaya quipped. "I'll come and kill you when you're recovered." Shizuo growled awakening the soreness in his throat.

The fortissimo was left standing with Tom whilst Izaya ran off back the way he had come. "Whad was dat about?" Shizuo asked sniffling. His boss only smiled patting his shoulder.

That day was marked as a legend its in own right. It was almost a miracle that the fortissimo hadn't caught wind of the gossip flying around Ikebukuro and soon Japan. Izaya had tried and failed to contain the videos and recordings but Shizuo's sneeze still ended up going viral.

For most it was a once in a lifetime event. For others it was an obsession. A desperate need to see the blonde sneeze. Waiting for another cold to come on was too much so they opted for other methods.

The only one exasperated by the whole thing was the informant who was inundated with requests. What was Heiwajima Shizuo allergic to? How did they get Shizuo to sneeze? It was ridiculous. Although he did know. Just as he knew everything about the fortissimo. For personal reasons Izaya rejected every single request. He supposed it was a good thing that Shinra and Celty hadn't invited him to the hot pot party they were having.

x-x-x

Celty had never been around when her best friend had a cold. Her boss had her rushing around with one delivery pick up after another. It was curiosity and Shinra's suggestion that she had allowed her room mate to make the hot pot slightly spicy.

It was common knowledge that Shizuo had a sweet tooth. The blond's taste buds were like a child. Celty had her fingers crossed that the reaction she got would be the one she desired.

"No no no." Shinra grinned taking the large pot from her. "I've got this. Make sure you get the camera ready."

 _Are you sure this is such a good idea?_

"Why wouldn't it be?" Shinra shrugged trying not to struggle with the pot. Celty controlled a wisp of shadow curling it around the bottom of the pot. "...thanks."

Celty carried the pot lifting it to the table where their guests sat. Mikado, Anri, Masaomi, Tom and of course Shizuo. All of them look excited. It's wasn't everyday they got invited to the apartment and Shizuo only ever showed up when he was bloody and beaten.

It was a change seeing her friend physically fit in the apartment. Hopefully a re-occurrence as long as their stunt didn't ruin their friendship. "This looks delicious." Mikado smiled licking his lips. The other two nod in agreement. Tom knows what they're up to cancelling his plans for the event.

"Help yourselves." Shinra declares carrying bowls to the table. Celty waits without a problem. Her anticipation comes out as small twitches in her fingers clenched in the pants of her jumpsuit.

It's better than the others who are trying to keep a straight face. Especially Tom who knows the most. Reaching up the dullahan holds the helmet in place unable to do anything about the shadows writhing within.

She's the only one that gets away with watching the blonde grab the ladle between finger and thumb delicately scooping up the supposedly delicious mixture.

"Thanks for the food." Shizuo mutters along with the rest. Celty watches waiting for the inevitable. The blonde's nose twitches the spoon in front of his lips. Celty can see the moment the spice touches his tongue.

The spoon clatters into the dish, Shizuo's nose scrunching up, a hand coming up to cover barely in time. "Tchoo." The blonde sneezes like a little hamster hands wiping at his nose.

Everyone in the apartment stops what they're doing in awe of that little sound. Celty froze. "Ugh. Sorry." Shizuo mumbles quietly. It's a little spicy. Tchoo!" Thunk! Celty's helmet shot off bouncing from the ceiling.

 _That's adorable._ She typed. Her phone was quickly snatched away by Shinra.

"Oops. Sorry about that. There's milk in the fridge." It was a silent agreement between everyone in the room that Shizuo wouldn't find out what they had just done.

x-x-x

Izaya wanted to deny any positive emotion he felt. Celty and Shinra were satisfied with what they had heard. As were the three teens who coincidently had voice recordings. Tom wasn't satisfied in the slightest. Spicy food wasn't the only thing and Tom was adamant that by the end of the day he would have Shizuo sneezing more than a couple of times.

Flowers. Not something you would give a guy like Shizuo. Not that he viewed his friend, kouhai and employee romantically. It was almost a definite that the blonde was allergic to flowers. At least that was what he hoped.

"Tom. Are you sure this is the place?" Shizuo asked cigarette in hand. Without a shred of guilt Tom nodded. "If the guy or girl owns a flower shop, how are they in debt?"

"It's not my job to question the why." He answered vaguely opening the glass door. Almost immediately his own eyes began to water. Before his own pollen allergy effected him, Tom strode into the centre of the store knowing the blonde would follow.

Shizuo did follow seemingly not knowing about his desire. "Tchoo." Tom smiled. The small noise was an angelic melody against his ears that looked like it was just getting started.

Like the cold, the blonde had watery eyes, a snuffly nose and that adorable little sneeze. "...Tom. Dink I'm all-tchoo." Walking on ahead be pretended not to hear. "Tchoo. Tchoo! Tom."

"Excuse me, can I help you with anything?" A young woman with a smile and a green apron asked. "Your friend looks like he's allergic to pollen."

"Tchoo." Shizuo sniffed miserably.

"Oh my." The woman flushed. "That's-"

"Shizuo, we're leaving." The blonde nodded retreating out of the store without question. Tom sighed staring through the window. He wondered why the young woman had bothered him so much.

"Tchoo! Thanks Tom. Guess I'm allergic to flowers huh?"

"Mmhm." Tom acknowledged distracted walking off. Behind him Shizuo is putting himself back together. Surely now the fortissimo knows what he wants but Tom knows his friend has never been the sharpest tool in the box.

It doesn't change the growing guilt inside him at what he did. Tom ponders whether Celty and Shinra felt like this. Manipulating their friend was disgusting. "Hey, Shizuo."

Of course the blonde is standing there sniffling wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt through lack of tissue, looking like a lost child. "Yeah?" Deep chocolate eyes meet his gaze and Tom knows he can't tell the blonde what they-his friends had done.

It's there that he decides it's enough. The obsession of hearing Shizuo sneeze is enough. "Sorry." Tom murmurs receiving a shrug in response. Perhaps part of the blonde knows what he tried to do. There's no questions about the non-existent debt or who they were supposed to see.

"S'fine. Do you want to come back to mine? Celty gave me this hamper of chocolate. Said it fell off the back of a truck. Can't eat it all myself." Tom gave an awkward smile.

"How can I refuse?" The smile in return was blinding- beautiful in fact. Shaking his head Tom decided to dwell of his thoughts and feelings in his own time. "Let's go."

x-x-x

"Nii-san." Kasuka greeted when the door opened. Shizuo felt his nose twitch. "I have a favour to ask you. The younger sibling entered the apartment a mustard coloured cat in his arms. "I need someone to cat sit for me."

"Sure." The blonde agreed automatically happy that his brother had asked him for something.

"Thanks." The cat in question decided to make itself at home on top of Shizuo's head. "Sorry, I can't stay longer." Before he could identify the sniffling and oncoming sneeze Kasuka was gone.

"Looks like it's you and me." Shizuo murmured up at the cat. "Tchoo! Must be coming down with something."

"Mreow."

x-x-x

"Stupid protozoan. Infecting my humans with his _cuteness._ This is why I hate him." Izaya scowled spotting the blonde. If the sneezing hadn't been enough, there was now the damn cat that the fortissimo carried around.

Their eyes met ruby and chocolate. "Izay-tchoo." Another sneeze. Shaking his head in disgust the informant ran forward instead of away slamming his palm into the blonde's chest. "Huh? What's this?"

"Allergy medicine, idiot. You're allergic to this thing." Izaya scowled plucking the furball from the blonde's head.

"Allergy? Oh..." The idiot stared at the packaging in confusion. Izaya wasn't going to tell his nemesis about his current fame.

"Maybe now I can get some work done." Izaya sniffed. "Atchoo!" Holding the cat at arms length he couldn't do much about about the snot running from his nose.

Everyone one was staring at him. "Don't you think Orihara-san's sneeze is awful?" Came a hushed whisper from around him.

"Flea, that is gross." Shizuo took the cat back dropping the allergy medicine into his palm. "You need this more than me. Tchoo."

End


	25. Beat of love (Izuo)

Title:- Beat of love

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- language, violence

Summary:- Maybe they could get along after all.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one is for Gomerah._

Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap.

Izaya Orihara was in his element. A drum major for Rajin school's marching band. The natural born leader. First the band. Then the school. Then the world.

Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap.

His humans were standing obediently following his every movement. Izaya grinned twirling the baton and catching it in his other hand without so much as blinking. With a smirk he began to hit the drum. Slow at first setting the pace for the rest of the band to follow. Behind him the cymbals clashed together followed by the rest of the drummers.

Izaya marched ahead twirling the baton again. At the side of the sports field he could see the teacher watching. No doubt to make pointless comments after their rehearsal. The only problem within the band was in the mallet percussion. Of all things they gave the protozoan Shizuo Heiwajima an xylophone.

Lack of members had been the teacher's excuse. He's my friend. Had been Shinra's. Unexpectedly the blonde could follow instructions as well as managing a tune. There was a thrill Izaya supposed. It felt like a hungry animal at his back.

It made things exciting. Izaya knew the exact moment the blonde stopped playing. With a smirk he caught the baton spinning around to see the beast standing over him looking murderous. Izaya looked his classmate over seeing the small xylophone around the blonde's neck bouncing against the blue blazer and now torn white shirt.

It took seconds to set his equipment down. Less than a second to swipe the drumsticks of one of the other drummers and shove them up the protozoan's flared nostrils. To end the ensemble Izaya laughed taking hold of the cymbals and slamming them together.

Clang~

Both sides sandwiched the blonde. The drum line broke away running across the field out of harms way. The mallet percussion and brass began marching backwards.

"Hey!" The teacher called beginning to walk over as if they were normal students. Izaya was already running across the field vaulting into the stands.

"Izaaaayaaaa!" The blonde screamed his name barrelling after him. Side stepping expertly Izaya dodged a drum thrown at him. With a sigh he looked down at his broken instrument. Luckily the storeroom had plenty more.

x-x-x

The practice the previous day had been their last one. The teacher was fussing over the band looking panicked and giving out advice. Today was the day of the competition. All the schools marching bands were put together to perform. Izaya wasn't bothered in the least. The only thing he was happy about was the blonde hadn't been on his bus. He did hear that there was a fight due to spilled juice or something similar.

Now his band was clustered together getting ready. Izaya looked over the sea of blue done up uniforms. They had a military element what with the hats and the school's insignia. Izaya was a little annoyed that they expected him to dress the same as his humans.

That was why he was wearing black with a red sash. His own design. The teacher gave him a displeased look. Giving her a wink he dared her to argue with him. Shaking her head he was left alone.

With a smirk Izaya unpacked his baton and freshly shined drum. Threading the thick strap over his neck he took out the drumsticks hitting the skin experimentally. I the corner of the room he could see a certain member struggling to fit in a uniform that was a little too small.

x-x-x

There were a wide number of schools playing. The stadium was filled with spectators. Along the front was a panel of judges. Izaya smiled leaning against the edge of the arch. His gaze rose to the large electronic board. They were sixteenth to perform.

"Excuse me. Losers are over there." The drum major for the first school laughed. Izaya held up his hands skipping away. He could go up in the stands to watch if he wanted to. "Watch and learn."

Izaya did just that. The arrogant leader began to march out into the stadium.

Tap tap tap.

He watched them file out each of them looking tense. It was a shame they had such an amateur leader.

Tap tap thunk

Like that the music stopped. Izaya glanced back seeing the leader's strap had snapped crashing onto the ground. Whistling happily he folded the pocket knife back into the pocket of his uniform.

x-x-x

Fifteen matches later and it was their turn. Izaya hummed softly twirling the baton. "Places people. We've been through the practices. You know what to do." The teacher was sweating, panicking. He could see her eyes flitting from him to the blonde.

"Everyone has their uniforms?"

"Yes miss." The band chorused.

"Good. Instruments. Does everyone have their instruments?"

"Yes miss."

"Good. Then go out there and do your best." Izaya smirked catching the blonde's gaze before giving him a wink. It was looking to be an entertaining performance.

In single file they left the changing room. They were in the order of where they were in the parade to make things easier. Izaya was as usual at the front grinning from ear to ear.

Tap tap tap

Playfully he hit the skin of the drum. His knees bent stiffly giving him a more rigid form. Under his lead they would be ready. The teacher he could see had her doubts.

The number of practices the band had should have set those worries at ease. It was more of a matter of the unfinished practices. The only time the band had finished a reversal was when one of them was absent.

Well they were both here now and short of locking the protozoan back in the changing room there wasn't much he could do. One would affect the entire band. Right now his band was one group of humans representing their school.

Izaya stood at the mouth of the entrance quickly skimming the board. They had a pretty good chance at winning. Only a couple of the other bands had managed to get a high score. The first band had lost points for a messy start followed by a shaky performance. "What a shame."

Tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap.

Izaya breathed in deep marching out into the stadium. His wrists flexed in perfect harmony, the slim drumsticks beating softly against the drum.

The baton flew up higher than necessary caught expertly without the action disturbing his drumming. Behind him in the front lines the battery was in perfect sync.

The cymbals clashing together introduced the mallet percussion followed by bass and lastly the small group of woodwind. Risking a glance at the judges, crimson hues took in the complacent looks on their faces.

Izaya turned away twirling the baton. Tough crowd. It looked like the teacher's performance plan wasn't going to impress. "Izaayaa!"

"Now?" The raven asked bemused. There were numerous exits that he could take to escape the murderous blonde. However they were in the middle of a competition and Izaya didn't like to lose. "Keep playing no matter what." He hissed behind him.

Like a wave his message rippled through the band. Izaya changed direction cutting off their straight march. From the corner of his eye he could see the blonde breaking out of his group heading in a beeline for him.

"Iz-" with a calm smile Izaya changed direction again sending the band to the left. The longer it took the protozoan to get to the front he better.

Tap tap tap tap tappity tap tap

The march went on and the band continued to play as per his instructions. As well as it was going to. The disturbance was at the front line now still playing he xylophone.

"This is a competition, Shizu-chan. Are you going to humiliate my humans by acting like an animal?"

"The only one ruining things is you!" The blonde hissed. "You sabotaged my uniform." Izaya smirked not needing to turn around.

"Three quarter pants suit you, ne?"

Izaya turned 180 degrees twirling the baton to catch it behind his back. The uniform had been shrunk. The blonde's ankles and the majority of his forearms were submitted to the cold chill in the air.

At the entrance he can see their teacher looking fearful shaking her head. Izaya doesn't blame her seeing as the thin thread between sanity and the protozoan's rage is about to snap. Snap it does a scream of his name renting the air and no longer can Izaya pretend to keep his cool.

If he stays leading the band then by all accounts he'll end up with bruises, a black eye and perhaps broken bones. The only blessing is that he knows the blonde hasn't killed anyone-yet. Who's to say that he wouldn't be the first?

"Kill kill kill."

Tap tap tap.

Izaya mimics with his drum. In a short burst of speed the raven leaves his post running to the side away from the anger charged beast. His head is filled with cuts, bruises and bandages if he gets caught. So he makes sure not to.

It doesn't still his hands though. Multitasking is one of his many gifts. The baton isn't thrown as high not when every second counts yet Izaya still manages some semblance of control. His drum beat speeds up a little and as good little humans, the band does too.

The tempo dips and falls, the rhythm still there but no longer one from a couple of sheets of paper. They've made it their own by complete accident. Izaya ducks and weaves to avoid any injury.

It's not that the other teen is big or bulky with a huge muscle mass. It's that being hit feels like being crushed by a mountain. Or so the boxing club told him.

His fingers are locked in place continuously tapping as he backs away skirting the edge of the mallet percussion. Shinra is smiling at him lost in day dreams of his crush at home.

Izaya laments the loss of his drumsticks as he succeeds in further pissing the blonde off. The drum is the next to go slammed over the protozoan's head with a tell tale rip.

It's over. The music comes to an abrupt end. The baton he's tossed is swiped out of the air by the teen crushed under an iron grip. Izaya dangles a foot from the ground waiting for an oncoming punch.

Slowly clapping fills his ears and the stadium. Izaya looks around seeing that all of his humans are standing in ovation giving them thunderous applause.

The blonde is stunned staring around dazed. Izaya uses the moment to escape darting back to the front of the band. The applause slowly dies out and all that's left is waiting to be awarded their scores.

"That was amazing." The first judge beams. "I was worried for a moment at the beginning then you turned it around." Izaya's brow furrowed glancing back.

"Beautiful. It's about time we had something new in this competition. I loved it." They were awarded praise after praise for such a 'unique' performance.

x-x-x

The first place trophy sat proudly on their teacher's desk. They had won the competition. "Gather round. Gather round." The teacher smiled. "Congratulations on your victory. I'm so proud of you." The woman gushed. "Izaya Orihara, drum major step forward."

Izaya grinned skipping ahead. "Shizuo Heiwajima, mallet percussion. Step forward." Izaya's grin slipped turning into a displeased scowl. "It's thanks to you two that we won. The judges said it themselves our routine started off too by the book. From now on I'm leaving the planning up to the two of you."

Crimson and chocolate hues clashed both of them looking horrified as they realised they would be forced to spend time together. "Izaaayaaa! This is your fault!"

"Who's the one that came after me?" Izaya retorted taking out his knife.

"You shrank my uniform."

"You could still wear it. Not like you're a _man_ anyway. Right Shizu-chan?" An enraged scream had him heading for the school gates.

x-x-x

Working together? Izaya glanced over at the other side of the room where the blonde was sitting looking as pissed off as usual. One wrong word would cause the desks to fly in every direction.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya sang skipping over and planting himself on the desk. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can go home. I don't want to work with you any more than you want to work with me."

"Then piss off and die." Was his response.

Thump.

Izaya's ass hit the floor. "Figures a protozoan like you wouldn't be able to work together. After all you're already isolating yourself. You're naive if you think anyone will ever like you."

"I know. I already knew that so why are you telling me? Doesn't matter what I do if I'm gonna fail, does it?" The chair scraped back, silently as the teen's name implied he left the classroom.

x-x-x

"Hey. How's the planning going?" Shinra asked grinning beside him.

"It's not. Shizu-chan's- well I didn't expect much from the protozoan. Now he's running away." Izaya scoffed. "Like that's going to change anything."

"Maybe if you two try and get along."

"I already tried that."

"You were an asshole and cut him." Shinra pointed out.

"He said he hated me first."

"If you say so. Shizuo is afraid of hurting others. If there's no one beside him then no one gets hurt. You're not as smart as you think, Izaya."

Izaya rolled his eyes turning his head to look out the window. On the ground he could see the target of their discussion walking out of the school gates.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Be nice. Shizuo is a sensitive guy."

Izaya laughed. "My bones are sensitive. Doesn't stop the protozoan from trying to kill me. Fine. I'll test out your theory."

x-x-x

Tick tick tick

Who knew that silence could be so suspenseful. Izaya sat on his side of the room by the window. No waspish comments, no teasing- nothing. Instead he studied the other teen.

Quiet, perpetually annoyed, would most likely grow up to be cantankerous wreaking havoc and destruction.

"...what?" Came a small grumble.

"Hm?" Izaya asked getting up to perch himself on the teacher's desk. Swinging his legs back forth he continued to stare.

"You keep staring at me. What the hell do you want?" Well he had tried.

"Have you come up with anything so far?" Izaya asked instead. Being nice was a lot tougher than it looked.

"Huh?" The blonde looked shocked. "...no."

"Guess maybe we should brainstorm." The raven suggested.

"Do what you want. I'm going." Izaya shrugged watching him leave. So much for that idea.

x-x-x

"You were wrong." Izaya declared leaning against the wall. "I was being nice and he still didn't change."

"You're not trying hard enough." Shinra sighed. "Try putting some effort in. Talk to him. Ask him how's he's feeling."

"Tch. Like that's going to help." Izaya laughed. His eyes narrowed noticing there were two xylophones on his friend's desk instead of the one.

"You're right. It probably won't. Shizuo quit this morning. I have to hand his instrument in." Shinra smiled. "Looks like you did something after all."

"Where is he?"

"He didn't come to school today either."

x-x-x

Tap tap tap

"Shizuo-sensei, I can't do this." Izaya only managing to find the other teen was pure luck. He had wanted to take the longer path back home giving him more time to think.

The teen was sitting in a children's park surrounded by a ground of six seven year olds. Izaya stood and watched keeping out of sight.

"No, you've almost got it." The blonde smiled at the children. Warm, sincere and unlike anything he had seen before. "Try again."

"Yes, Shizuo-sensei."

Tap tap tap

The girl was a drummer by the looks of things. Izaya raised a brow in question. Since when did the protozoan teach little kids? The other children all had drums too. The girl's whining turned to giggles as she was hoisted onto the blonde's shoulder. Izaya watched fascinated as the other teen marched around carrying a baton.

He watched it thrown into the air balancing on a single finger before tossed back up. Each throw was caught with a different finger before caught in the blonde's palm.

"My turn!" The little girl on his shoulder cried. Izaya shook his head watching her throw the baton full of determination. "Let me down."

"Okay, there you go." The baton lay on the grass next to the sobbing girl. "What are you good at? What do you enjoy?"

Izaya found himself unable to tear his eyes away. This was a new side to the protozoan he hadn't seen before. A smiling, happy side that he wanted to know more about.

"Gymnastics! Cartwheels! I'm good at those." The blonde smiled again taking the drum away. The baton was picked up from the grass. Izaya watched as something was removed from the teen's pocket.

"Try them with this. This routine is your own." The baton was handed back this time with brightly coloured ribbons tied to the end.

The pair of them stood together. The girl with the baton and the blonde with the drum. The girl was smiling twirling with the baton above her head. His attention was on the teen playing the drum.

Izaya found himself scowling as the girl threw herself into a cartwheel becoming a flurry of colour. Turning away the teen trudged away from the heart warming scene.

x-x-x

He didn't understand his current actions. The protozoan had quit the band. They didn't have to try and practice any more and yet Izaya still skipped into the classroom placing a drum on the desk.

"You're late for practice, ne?"

"I q-"

"Sensei I have to take Shizu-chan."

Izaya grinned leaving the classroom with the other teen in tow.

"What the hell, flea?" Ignoring the blonde's complaints Izaya began tapping on the drum. A small little rhythm that was stuck in his head. "I already quit."

"You ran away." The teen corrected. "I figured out a way we can both be in the band."

"You aren't going to say something stupid like suggest we get along? I've already told Shinra it's a crappy idea."

So he wasn't the only one with Shinra in his ear. "We make it a competition. A competition within a competition. Who says there can't be two drum majors?"

Taptaptaptaptap

"What are you talking about? I was in mal-"

"The wrong section." Izaya shrugged slipping into an empty classroom. "It will be boring without you. Everyone said as much."

"I-"

"Ne, Shizu-chan. I believe we could get along. What do you think of this?" Izaya asked beating the drum.

Taptaptaptaptaptaptap

"What's beating a drum that fast got to do with anything?" The blonde growled looking increasingly uncomfortable. Izaya risked stepping forward taking the blonde's surprisingly soft hand to place it against his chest. "Hey!"

"Feel it? It's the same rhythm. What I just played was the racing of my heart." Slowly the teen reached out. "If I'm right. You should be playing the same." Izaya smiled feeling the strong beat under his fingertips.

"M-my heart is always fast. Something to do with adrenaline and-"

"I think I like you, Shizu-chan." Izaya said slowly in realisation.

The blonde blinked eyes widening. "This is a joke." He scowled.

"Nope. No joke. I'm not laughing. I like you. I haven't thought of kissing or touching you yet but I'm sure that's to come."

The other teen was silent staring down at their arms. "...then I think I like you too."

"I thought you might." Izaya quipped quickly pulling his hand away.

"Only when you're not an asshole. Or annoying. Or-mm." Izaya touched his lips backing away. "Y-you! Don't kiss me!" Izaya laughed letting the drum hit the floor running from the classroom and down the hall a light blush dusting his cheeks.

End


	26. Shadow run (Izuo)

Title:- Shadow run

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Language, violence

Summary:- A day escaping a legend

Requested by:- Gomerah

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Gomerah._

What scares a god? What sends one so in control running for the hills abandoning all technology in hope of escape without being tracked? What scares a monster? What terrifies one so strong they play football with a car or punch a hole through a steel block?

Two legends infamous in Ikebukuro. Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. In some ways both as bad as each other. Izaya destroyed the mind and Shizuo the body. Both of them had wrought havoc catching innocent civilians in their obsession to beat the other. Good intentions or not, the fortissimo was a monster without an ounce of proper control.

They still had family, still had friends- Shizuo more so that Izaya. Mutual friends including Shinra. An illegal doctor that played mediator between them. An illegal doctor that had a crush on a dullahan with a missing head. The most famous legend and the reason the god and monster were awol somewhere in town fighting for survival.

"Damn it. I should've just apologised." Shizuo grumbled standing by the window.

"Right~because she's really listening to us." Izaya scowled. "You were the one that threw the vending machine. I shouldn't be stuck here with _you_ of all people. Well you're not a person per se. Get away from the window."

"I'm on lookout. Since you're completely useless without your tech." Shizuo glowered. Being stuck in the same close proximity as the the flea was not his idea of fun.

"You're a bright shining beacon giving us away. Get away from the window. Besides I'm resourceful."

"Look over the facts." Izaya shrugged flicking his knife open and closed. "You were running around Ikebukuro again. I told you not to come back. This all your fault." Shizuo growled turning from the window. Crossing his legs he sat down quickly trying not to think about his best friend trying to kill him.

"You chased me, protozoan. Like you always do. If you would just let me go about my business we wouldn't have this problem. You chased me. You threw the vending machine."

"...and Shinra got in the way." Shizuo muttered with a sigh. The illegal doctor had been hit landing him in hospital. Celty needless to say had been furious making up her own mind about what had happened. Which was why she was now hell bent on finding both of them to make them pay. "I don't understand."

Izaya rolled his eyes flicking the knife closed. "That's because you're a protozoan. You do understand what that means, ne?"

Shizuo closed his eyes keeping his breathing even. Do not kill. Do not kill. Do not kill. He reminded himself correcting his usual mantra when Izaya provoked him. "I don't understand why I'm stuck with you."

"Hm. Because it annoys you. Because I'd be bored otherwise and because Celty would make you find me with that inbuilt radar of yours." Izaya quipped flicking the knife open and closed.

"Stop that!" Shizuo snapped.

"Stop what?" Izaya asked innocently.

"Flicking your damn pocket stick." Shizuo snatched it away effortlessly snapping it half.

"Now what am I supposed to play with?" Izaya whined like a child.

"Who's fault is that? Of all places you pick couldn't you at least pick one with food in the fridge and a working bloody toilet?"

"Short of using connections it was the only place available for our needs."

"What needs are those exactly? We have no fridge, no shower and no toilet!"

Izaya sighed tired of the blonde's complaining. He was regretting bringing him along. It was too late to kick him out now. "Actually we have a fridge but no food, a shower but no running water and a toilet that's blocked with tissue and female unmentionables."

"I just said that! Fuck you're annoying." Shizuo looked around the tiny apartment. One room and one bathroom. The paper was yellowed peeling from the walls, the tatami mat was rolled up in the corner due to some suspicious looking stains. The only piece remaining was the square under the fridge which Izaya had cut around.

Shizuo had been the one to move the beer bottles, juice cartons and empty water bottles into the bathroom both of them deciding it was about as good as a trash can.

"How long has it been anyway?"

"About three hours."

"About?"

"I don't have my phone." Izaya drawled rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you get a damn watch?"

"Why didn't you?" Shizuo stood up walking to the fridge. "Must not kill. Must not kill." On the other hand the fridge did look quite enamouring as a murder weapon.

x-x-x

"..."

"..."

"You're not dead yet." Shizuo commented.

"Neither are you. Looks like survival comes first, ne?" Shizuo shrugged not bothering to answer. His movement had become more terse, legs crossed. Izaya was sitting against the wall. "Drip."

"Huh?"

"Drip." The informant repeated with a grin. "Drip. Drip."

"What the fuck?" Shizuo snapped. "Cut it out. I'm in no mood for your games!"

"Before the incident you were slurping happily away at a large vanilla milkshake. It's been four hours now."

"Piss off and die!"

Izaya chuckled. "Nice choice of words."

"...You saying you don't need to go?"

"I went before coming out to mess with you. Are you going to pee your pants or hope that Celty calms down within the next say...five minutes?"

"Shut up."

"Drip. Drip. Drip." Izaya accentuated each word with a tap against the floorboard. "Drip drip-"

"Shut up!" Shizuo snapped standing up. Storming to the doorway he grabbed one of the bottles. "Don't you dare look." Izaya held up his hands.

x-x-x

"Enough!" Shizuo grumbled heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Izaya asked getting up.

"I'm not staying here any longer with _you_! I'm going to find somewhere else to stay until this blows over." Shizuo stepped back staring at the sharp blade embedded in the door.

"If Shinra is seriously injured this will never blow over. Do you think I want to waste time stuck in this decrepit apartment scheduled for demolition?"

"What?" Outside Shizuo could see the first of a long line of construction vehicles. "You could have mentioned this before!" Throwing open the door the blonde ran through the corridor thankful that they were only on the first floor.

"Didn't seem worth mentioning." Izaya grinned. "If you got caught in the debris it's not a loss to my humans."

"I knew this was your fault."

"This time." The raven conceded vaulting down the stairs and though the door. In the distance they could both hear a loud rumbling. The bright blue sky was slowly being devoured in black. A wave climbing higher with every passing second. "Didn't know she could do that."

"Forget what she can and can't do. Run!" Shizuo took off through the construction crew running in the opposite direction to Celty's shadows.

Izaya was faster and more nimble but Shizuo was catching up as he usually did during their chases. It was nothing new the citizens giving them a quick glance. No one was going to give them away to the dullahan.

Izaya strained his ears risking a glance behind him to see if the blonde was following. It would be an annoyance if the pair of them split up now.

Shizuo was holding back trying not to roar the raven's name instead charging on in silence not thinking about what was behind them.

"Shizu-chan!" The blonde froze feeling cold. Looking down he could see his foot was gone covered in the inky substance. A shudder ran along his spine helpless as the shadows pin pointed him circling around his body. Maybe if he apologised she wouldn't make him suffer.

His vision blacked out, a bubble of darkness around him slowly growing smaller. Quickly the fortissimo crouched down as small as he could.

Slash

"Shizu-chan!" A glimpse of light shone through a slim hand shoving through to grab at his lapels. Taking a gasp of air he tore through the bubble crashing to the concrete on all fours coughing violently. "Get up."

Numbly getting up the blonde blinked finding his arm over Izaya's shoulder. "Wha-"

"Run!" They did so trying to get away from the suffocating darkness that felt like death. Shizuo turned around slamming his foot into the closest car.

Thunk

The car sailed into the wave slowing it down slightly as it processed what it had found.

x-x-x

No escape. By luck the pair of them managed to get to Izaya's apartment in Shinjuku. Top floor meaning it would take longer to get to and more difficult for them to get out quickly if need be. For now the two of them didn't care about he latter. Izaya tossed his keys onto his desk with his jacket. Shizuo headed straight for the kitchen rummaging through the fridge. His stamina was drained leaving him feeling weak.

"Help yourself." Izaya muttered checking to see he hadn't destroyed anything. The clock read after lunchtime. Sickened he watched the contents of his fridge being devoured.

"Mm." Shizuo nodded tearing open the lid on the carton of milk.

"I'm taking a shower. Don't answer the door and try not to touch anything."

"I know." The blonde growled chugging down the carton's contents.

Izaya sighed wondering how long the protozoan would be in his home. The thought wasn't as sickening as it usually would be.

x-x-x

Shizuo glanced at the door followed by the clock on the wall. It was coming up to four o'clock and so far they hadn't been found. "Think it's over?"

In answer Izaya switched on the television. Breaking news scrolled across the bottom as well as images of homes covered in inky mass. "Nope. Be quiet. I'm trying to find us a way out."

"Apologising?"

"Too late for that. You can have the couch."

Shizuo looked over raising a brow. "What?"

"The couch. It looks like you'll be staying here tonight. You can have the couch." Izaya explained. "I can always burn it once this is over."

"Like hell I'm staying overnight with you. I'll find somewhere else. Pass me the ph-"

Both of them jumped the television switched off. The same with the lights and any other devices plugged in.

"Well it's a good thing you cleared my fridge." Izaya muttered throwing the mouse down. Outside they could hear the roar of Celty's bike slash horse. "Quick hide."

"Where the hell am I- damn it." Shizuo scowled seeing Izaya dive under his desk. Dashing through the door he found himself under the bed.

Crack.

The door splintered open. Shizuo was more oblivious to what was going on and Izaya was wishing he had picked a better hiding place. The dullahan was silent scoping the room. The only sign she was still in the apartment was the smashing of doors. Izaya closed his eyes hearing the bedroom door slam open. Now was his chance. Whilst Celty was in a different room...

x-x-x

Shizuo held his breath seeing his friend walk past the bed. All she had to do was use her shadows like before. Considering that there hadn't been any screams, it was safe to assume that the flea hadn't been caught and was still hiding under the desk.

He still wasn't safe seeing the door to the left bounce off the wall. Shizuo caught a glimpse of white porcelain before his vision was blocked. Celty it seemed had decided that they weren't in the apartment. Shizuo waited with baited breath afraid of giving himself away.

Gone. The blonde heaved a sigh slowly rolling out from underneath the bed. Walking back into the main room, Shizuo looked around for the other fugitive. "Oi, flea!"

"What?" Izaya asked climbing out from underneath the desk. "She's gone. For now. Still think it's safe to leave?" Shizuo shook his head.

"Guess I'm staying- for now."

"Blankets are folded in the closet. Try not use too many. I need to get us some food. We don't know how long we'll be like this." Izaya looked at the blank screen rubbing the mouse futilely. "Kitchen drawer. There's some candles."

"Right." Shizuo went into the kitchen to get them. For the time being they would have to work together. Well at least until he managed to get hold of someone close to him or Celty calmed down. It was only until Celty wasn't trying to kill them. Shizuo reminded himself looking around the apartment.

x-x-x

Across town Celty walked into her apartment taking off her helmet. Quietly she made her way into the bedroom where her room mate was fixing her bed.

"Hey. How did it go?" The illegal doctor grinned moving to give her a hug.

 _They're both at Izaya's apartment. I cut the power and they still think I want to hurt them._ Celty typed.

"Good. Give it a while and they should be getting along. Who knows maybe they'll be friends or something more."

 _I don't want to ruin my friendship with Shizuo._

"When this is over they'll be thanking us. Trust me my beloved. Everything is going exactly to plan." Shinra grinned nonplussed when the dullahan pushed him away.

 _When do we stop?_

Shinra shrugged. "That's up to them. The sooner they like each other the better." Celty nodded returning the phone to her pocket. From what she had witnessed earlier that day it looked like Shinra could be right.

End


	27. Poison (Izuo)

Title:- Poison

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- Izaya, yaoi, language

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- A runaway and an outcast

Requested by:- Gomerah

 _A/N:- The next one is for Guest._

It was getting dark. The sky had already been overcast from the snow falling earlier in the day. It would snow again. It would get colder and quite possibly he wouldn't survive the winter. Izaya sighed teeth chattering pulling his cloak around him. His hood was up warming his ears but doing nothing for the chill against his face or his reddened nose. Not the smartest idea to wander around during winter.

The raven scowled as a clump of snow fell from one of the tree branches landing on his head. Of all places to end up it had to be a forest. Most animals were in hibernation. The only threat was getting lost. Izaya grinned teeth chattering as he stepped out from between the trees into a clearing. A tired smile touched his lips seeing what he wanted in the distance. A village.

A place that had hot food, a warm bed and humans to talk to. He hoped they weren't as stingy as the other village he had come upon. It was selfish to deny him food just because 'they didn't have enough.' Perhaps this village would understand his needs better. Izaya hiked up his satchel balancing it further on his shoulder. In a few skips and bounds he was running towards the wooden gate.

Crack

Izaya heard the sound of something breaking before plummeting into the freezing depths below. Of all things to put in his way there was a river.

Fighting his way up Izaya grabbed at the ice attempting to pull himself up. The edges gave way sending him back into the ice water. A pained gasp left his throat as he went back under his body becoming numb. Then his body stopped listening to him. The raven's head lolled back with the rest of his body slowly sinking further down. Izaya's eyes closed his fingers giving one last twitch.

x-x-x

Izaya slowly came to, opening his crimson orbs. He felt warm. Nothing like the freezing cold blast of ice water. Glancing down he could see he was wrapped in blankets and fur. With a small smile his eyes closed again settling into the warmth, head too foggy to process anything.

Except he didn't know where he was. There were noises close by, fear waking him from his feverish state. Izaya could tell he was naked meaning someone had saved him from the frozen over river.

Forcing his eyes open the raven tried to decipher what his hazy vision was picking out. He was in someone's home. The place was pretty bare. Something moved covering his vision-a hand on his cheek from his saviour or captive.

Whoever it was gave a grunt before going away leaving him flitting in and out of consciousness.

x-x-x

The next time Izaya woke up he was still recovering from his accident. More alert this time his eyes adjusting to what was around him. Sitting up slowly he put a hand to his head feeling dizzy.

The home he was in was sparse. Nothing much more than the blankets wrapped around him. There was a pile of fur stacked in the corner he supposed he could use. Apart from that nothing. No there was a chest in the corner. Izaya got up wrapping the large blanket around himself. He was more than anxious to see that he was naked. His clothes and knife were gone.

Trudging over to the chest the raven crouched down pulling up the lid. Inside was an array of objects. A small shovel, tools, a broken knife- not his and a teddy bear that looked like it had seen better days. That was the one that caught his attention. Lifting out the bear his fingers smoothed over the patchwork done to keep it in one piece. One of the eyes was missing, the right ear had bite marks, the material torn.

Izaya froze hearing a crackling of flames. Returning the bear to the chest he quietly closed it risking opening the door. He might as well find out who had saved or kidnapped him.

Opening the door an icy wind blew across his legs. Izaya recoiled seeing the bland whiteness outside. Winter. A large area of snow had been cleared, a small fire lit warming the stranger who had their back to him.

Crimson orbs narrowed looking over the stranger. His clothes were rags, a shirt that had once been white and dark pants. It was a man he decided seeing his build. Dark brown hair but that could be because of the dirt and a small white rabbit sitting on top of his head.

His knife sat further away. His clothes were hanging a few feet above the fire. Izaya coughed clearing his throat. If need be he could dive for his knife and slash the man's throat with ease.

The stranger's head snapped up body going rigid. Their gazes met Izaya staring at the man who seemed more scared of him than the other way around. Dark eyes stared back looking haunted. Instinctively Izaya decided the human wasn't a threat.

"Thanks for saving me." He chirped flinching as his foot touched the cold snow. The stranger made no movement continuing to stare at him. Izaya sighed. Of all people to spend winter together with it had to be a mute. The stranger stood slowly like a startled animal gauging to run or attack. His clothes were taken down and tossed to him along with his knife. Izaya caught the bundle slipping back inside.

x-x-x

The stranger didn't talk, didn't come near him unless it was necessary. An outcast. Izaya came to the conclusion. Fully dressed and wrapped in a blanket he stepped outside once again. The clearing was small, surrounded by trees.

Still in the forest yet the village wasn't far. So why was the stranger alone? The hut was unimpressive from the inside. Outside was another story entirely. Izaya couldn't fathom how it had been put together. It looked like the base was four trees cut down to size but apart from that he couldn't figure it out.

"Nice place." The raven commented seeing if he could drag a conversation from the stranger. Maybe even do something about the uneven scraggly beard. Hygiene it seemed wasn't on his saviour's to do list.

The brunette stared at him unblinking full of distrust. A grunt was the only response he got before the stranger backed away dousing the flames. Izaya moved closer. "Thank you for saving me."

Another grunt. "I guess it's getting late. It'll be dark soon. Do you have a name?" No response. Izaya sighed. "I'm Orihara Izaya." Not even a nod. "How do I get to the village." That did get a reaction.

The stranger stiffened pointing through the trees. "Did you live there?" The rabbit leaped from the brunette's head dashing inside the hut. Izaya flinched seeing a cold look in those haunted eyes. "I guess that's a yes." The door slammed shut his saviour storming past him. Izaya smirked. Maybe this would be fun after all. It was too cold to trek through the snow, especially since he hadn't recovered.

x-x-x

Izaya slept surrounded by blankets. The stranger was curled up over by the chest searching for something by the sounds of it. "Do you want a blanket?" He asked through the darkness. No answer.

In the distance he could hear the neighing of a horse. He shrugged it off closing his eyes. The door was thrown open the brunette bursting out into the night air. Intrigued Izaya got up following outside. Riding through the trees was a carriage. Izaya watched as a woman got down from the carriage. Unbelievably she was headless.

Irritation filled him at the brunette's sudden overflow of emotion. The two were friends. He realised. Perhaps something more and that irked him. Jealous he watched the pair hug learning that the stranger could talk just fine.

The carriage door opened a figure in a cloak stepping out. The man headed straight for him standing in the doorway. "Oh good. You're up." Izaya blinked as he was manhandled back into the hut. "That doesn't mean you should be. Didn't Shizuo pass on my advice?"

"Shizuo?" Izaya asked guessing that was his saviour's name.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. The man that pulled you from that frozen river. Not that he should've been anywhere near that area, or that someone would be so stupid to try and walk over thin ice."

The man was a doctor. That much was easy enough to guess. "I'm not from this village." Izaya informed him.

"Ah. You're from the one that burnt down days ago? I heard it was terrible. No survivors. Except you it seems. I'm Shinra Kishitani- the village doctor."

"Izaya Orihara. Why does Shizu-chan live here and not in the village?" Izaya asked shivering as the doctor touched him.

"Why are you interested?"

"I'd feel safer if I knew the man I was staying with wasn't a serial killer." Izaya lied with a sorry smile.

"Shizuo? No way. He doesn't have it in him. He was exiled because he's different. Our village doesn't like different."

"Different how?" Izaya was more intrigued by the minute. He wanted to know more about Shizuo.

"Look I'm sure this is new for you but don't be an asshole to him. He's been through a lot. I could've taken you back to the village. I only left you here because Shizuo saved you."

"Like I said I'm just asking. I think I'll stay here."

"That's what I thought. If you do anything to hurt him, my beloved Celty won't forgive you."

x-x-x

Izaya was curled up in the blankets waiting for the door to open again. Shinra's conversation was fresh in his mind. Information that was absorbed going around in his thoughts.

Shizuo had friends that he trusted- that wouldn't leave him alone. Two that had managed to create a lasting bond. The question was- how did he? In his hands he held the teddy bear taken from the blanket Shizuo had been using. It was a first for him to get so attached to someone. The others hadn't held his attention for near as long.

The door opened at last a cold chill sweeping into the room. The brunette trudged in closing the door. Izaya listened as Shizuo returned to the corner next to the chest. He could hear the frantic rustling. "...you took it." Came the accusation.

Izaya could hear the broken sound in his voice. Shizuo sounded like a wounded child the pain he had been through wasn't disguised. "You can talk?" Izaya asked faking innocence.

"Give it back."

"You mean the bear? I found it on the floor." Izaya squeezed it in one hand. "Ne, Shizu-chan do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No. Don't call me that." A hand swiped through the air narrowly missing his face. Izaya smirked sweeping his feet.

Thud.

Shizuo fell hitting the floor. Izaya pinpointed his harsh breathing scrambling over to where the brunette had fallen. Placing the teddy bear on the man's chest, Izaya covered them both with the blankets.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked low panic etched into his voice.

"Thank you for saving me, Shizu-chan." Izaya kissed the man's spiky cheek eliciting a harsh inhale of breath. With a smile he promptly fell asleep.

x-x-x

Izaya was given a rude awakening, landing on the floor. It was a surprise that he had been allowed close to Shizuo for such a long time. Now that it was daylight he could see the faint blush dusting the man's cheeks.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned coughing.

"Shut up!" The brunette snapped taking a step back. "Shinra said you still need rest. After that you can cross the river to get to the village."

Izaya sighed. Now that Shizuo was talking all he was getting was words of rejection. Still that only made things all the more fun. "Unfortunately it looks like I'm still sick. There's a rabbit on your head."

"It's family abandoned it. It got attached." Shizuo sighed grabbing the animal by its ears. "Hurry up and get better so you can leave." The rabbit bounced back up onto the brunette's head.

"So I see." Izaya made a note to get rid of the nuisance. "If you're out here alone what do you do for food?"

"I hunt."

"It's winter. Most animals are hibernating. Except for that rabbit." Izaya added.

"He's not food. Stay here." Izaya smiled watching Shizuo's retreating back.

x-x-x

"Oi." The door opened Shizuo poking his head around. "You wanted food didn't you?" Izaya got up wrapping the blanket around him.

Outside the fire was crackling, three sticks were dug into the ground each holding a large fish. "How'd you know fish was my favourite?" Izaya grinned sitting down and grabbing a stick.

His gaze flicked over to the brunette seeing the cloak that covered him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not hungry." Shizuo grumbled returning to the hut. Izaya noticed the slight limp. Biting into the fish he thought about what Shinra had said. The brunette wasn't supposed to go anywhere near the river.

Izaya scowled at what that meant. His humans could've hurt him. Swallowing a mouthful he took another bite quickly devouring the treat. It would be rude not to finish what the brunette had risked his life getting.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. You really know how to spoil me."

x-x-x

With the last mouthful gone, Izaya left the fire crackling going inside. "Shizu-chan!" The brunette was passed out face down on the floor. "Hey!"

Rushing over he tore the cloak away seeing a bloody patch seeping through Shizuo's clothes. "Hey! Wake up." Izaya barely had any time to appreciate the brunette's naked form as he stripped him.

There was no response. Izaya pressed down on the wound to stop the bleed. When that didn't work he attempted to lift the man finding him surprisingly light given his build. "Get up, Shizu-chan. You're supposed to be helping me recover. How do I contact Shinra?"

x-x-x

Izaya did the best he could patching Shizuo up. Undressed the pair of them lay together their bodies flush. Izaya felt underneath him checking that the makeshift bandage was doing its job. He hadn't expected a needle and thread to be in the brunette's arsenal.

A soft groan came from below, Shizuo showing signs of regaining consciousness. "Ugh. What?"

"This makes us even, shizu-chan." Izaya grinned smoothing his thumb across the brunette's jawline. "As a bonus I got rid of that unruly facial hair of yours."

"...the river?"

"You got hurt. Hush now." Izaya soothed placing a kiss against chapped lips. "You really should take better care of yourself. What you want you won't get from those humans. I'll give it to you. More than you can handle."

"Iz-" Izaya kissed him again more insistent but not too much. He didn't want his Shizu-chan to run away.

"Do you like it?"

"...maybe." Shizuo breathed. Izaya smiled going again. He liked his lips against Shizuo's. "You like me?"

"I do. Quite a lot in fact." Izaya confessed smoothing his fingers down the slim chest pressed against his. Kissing along his jawline he tried again growing excited when the brunette returned his affection.

Slipping his tongue inside the warm cavern entwining it around the hesitant muscle, Izaya pushed himself up drinking in the new emotions flitting rapidly across the brunette's face. "Really?" Shizuo gasped staring up at him.

Izaya hummed to himself softly grinding down on hot flesh underneath him. A quiet mewl left the brunette. "You don't trust me?" The raven asked opening himself up.

"I don't know you." Right there he almost broke down in laughter.

"You haven't tried to know me. Always pushing others away, ne?"

"They started it." Shizuo growled defensively gasping as Izaya slowly slid down. "It's hot."

"Feels good, right?" Izaya grinned throwing his head back in bliss. A show for the brunette. "Mm, you feel so hot inside me, Shizu-chan."

"Ah! Do something." Shizuo groaned bucking his hips. Lifting himself up the raven slammed back down readjusting himself.

"Shizu-chan, do you want it? To feel as good as I do right now?" Izaya accentuated every word with a well controlled roll of his hips.

"Yes. Yes. Please." The brunette mewled grabbing his hips. Izaya grinned pulling himself off seconds before Shizuo came. "Ngh."

Izaya found himself between trembling thighs. Shizuo was clutching at the blanket in death grip covering his chest and engorged organ. His hips bucked violently as one finger touched the twitching bud.

The raven moaned guttural and needy at the sight licking his lips. Shizuo was laid out in front of him, a delicious morsel waiting to be devoured. Izaya slid his hands over one knee making room.

"Shizu-chan~tell me you want it." Izaya purred sliding a finger past his lips. "Tell me you want my love and I'll give you more than you can handle." Izaya slipped another finger soaking them with his saliva.

"...I want it. I want to be loved."

"By me?" Izaya asked quietly sucking on a third finger. Shizuo nodded. With a small smile he pulled his fingers free, pushing one finger to the twitching bud.

"Yes. Ngh."

"Shh." Izaya soothed pushing into the knuckle. Slowly he thrust the digit in and out watching Shizuo lose himself. Adding one more he carefully stretched the brunette.

"Izaya."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled taking out his fingers. "Sometimes love hurts." He whispered slamming inside. Shizuo spasmed underneath him looking pained. "It'll feel better soon."

"Ngh! S'ok. Had worse." The brunette grumbled. Izaya pushed that little titbit into the back of his mind to ponder over later. "Shouldn't you move?"

"Yeah. I am now." Easing out the raven thrust lazily back inside angling for that little pleasure spot. Judging by the brunette's sudden cry he had found it. Izaya grinned slamming all the way inside stealing Shizuo's lips. "Shizu-chan, know that I'm never going to leave your side."

"Mm." Chocolate orbs softened staring into his own. If only the brunette knew what that entailed. "You're warm. Ah!" Izaya rocked forward collapsing on Shizuo's chest. One hand raised resting on his back. "Izaya. I'm tired."

"Mm. Me too." The raven had enough energy to cover himself with the blanket before exhaustion set in his eyes closing.

x-x-x

Izaya cracked an eye open hearing a horse in the distance. "Shizu-chan, your friends are here."

"Uhn." Came a soft groan. "Want to stay here." Izaya went to move, Shizuo's hand was a vice grip on his wrist. With a small smile he kissed his lover.

"I don't think your friends want to see is having sex." Izaya reminded him. "I need to pick a few things up anyway."

"...you're leaving?" Shaking his head Izaya pulled out standing unsteadily. Shizuo looked crestfallen turning over on his side clutching the blanket.

"I'll be back soon." He reassured getting dressed and picking up the bear for the brunette to nestle with. Opening the door Izaya waved to the carriage. "Shizu-chan got hurt by some bad humans."

The village doctor dashed past him into the hut. Izaya smirked skipping through the woods. This time he knew what to expect.

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan, I'm back." Izaya called cheerily opening the door. He found himself swept up into strong arms cradled preciously. "I said I'd be back soon."

"So did my father." The brunette muttered. Izaya sighed smoothing his fingers down one soft cheek. "You're really staying?"

"Shizu-chan!" The raven gasped in shock. "You won't be able to get rid of me if you tried." The smile he received as a reward was by far his favourite. Izaya closed his eyes letting himself be carried to the warmth of the blankets.

"I thought..."

"You thought wrong. Let me down. We'll continue from earlier. You like it when I touch you, don't you?"

"...yes." Shizuo confessed looking at him with shimmering eyes. Izaya smiled pleased with his lover's honesty. Gently he pressed the brunette down sliding one hand into his pants.

x-x-x

"...I can smell something." Shizuo rasped hoarsely.

"That's us. The scent of sex." Izaya reassured laying on his lover's chest. "It's just us."

"And the rabbit."

"And the rabbit." For now. Izaya added mentally. The small furry creature was curled up beside the wooden chest. "Get some sleep."

"You'll still be here when I wake up?" The brunette asked looking hopeful. Izaya nodded with a smile.

"See you in the morning, Shizu-chan." Happy with the answer Shizuo closed his eyes dozing off. Quietly Izaya got up opening the door. It was still cold outside. Looking out into the distance he could see the sky becoming darker, plumes of black smoke rising in the wake of orange, golden yellow and red.

Turning away from the scene Izaya went back into the hut closing the door. Returning to his spot the raven snuggled closer to the sleeping man. Closing his eyes he thought about all the things they would do together in the future.

End


	28. Limits (Izuo, Izado)

Title:- Limits

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo, Izaya x Mikado

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Izaya, violence, language

Summary:- Shizuo doesn't know there's a reason why he never finishes fights with Izaya.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Sakurayuri89._

"Namie-san, I'm bored." Izaya whined swinging back in his chair. Work was slow being the holiday season. Even criminals took a break it seemed. Leaving him with no active clients. The informant hadn't yet stooped to alleviating his boredom by searching for a missing cat.

"Do your crossword." His secretary answered from the sofa. She was in no mood to entertain him, he could tell. Izaya supposed he could antagonise her for a bit however that could possibly result in her a) not turning up for work or b) putting rat poison or something else in his coffee.

"I've done all I can. It's your turn." The informant responded tearing the page from the magazine. Ten seconds was wasted folding it into a paper aeroplane sending it flying over to the sofa. "Thirteen down."

"I'm busy." Namie said coolly. "Doing what you pay me for." She went back to straightening out the pages putting them into the folder.

"Exactly. I pay you so I decide what you do. Thirteen down." Izaya argued. He hated peace. No conflict meant no need for dirt on another party. "Argh. I'm bored."

Crash.

Izaya's mood peaked looking out of the window. Outside the building far below on the ground was a vending machine held by none other than the fortissimo. "I'll take it." The raven sighed opening his desk drawer. "Namie-san, I'm going out." He grinned sorting through his knives.

The more expensive ones, the cheap blades that easily snapped between the brute's teeth yet still added time for a getaway and of course his favourite. The one that had made the very first cut in their relationship.

"Izaaayaaa-kun!" Shizuo bellowed angry at apparently nothing. He hadn't done anything. Ah. Maybe that was the problem. The protozoan was craving his attention. Perhaps the dollars' leader would show up as well. Clutching his arsenal Izaya skipped over swiping up his black fur trimmed coat putting it on and storing the weapons in his pocket. Keys in his pocket he exited the apartment skipping to the elevator.

Pressing his finger against the lowest button on the panel, the doors slid shut lowering him to where his nemesis was. At least that was what his humans saw- Shinra and Celty too. It was like training a dog. To anyone else his actions would have looked unnecessary and pointless. Izaya always looked at the bigger picture studying the smaller details. His mind was a puzzle that his humans couldn't fathom.

They would see the results- eventually. Years of casual encounters from the first to the last. Izaya watched, provoked and pushed the boundaries further and further. Neither his first experiment or his second had caught on.

Shizuo he didn't expect much from. An iron golem with a protozoic brain. He would admit that sometimes the brute showed a dangerous insight- an animalistic instinct. Izaya smirked at the thought of the vicious animal becoming like a domesticated pup in his hands.

Mikado was more of a risk. Still young, smart, good grades and a craving for the extraordinary. The leader of dollars' hiding a darker nature like every other human. The teenager was naive. More susceptible to his words than the brute had been. It had been a week since they had seen each other. Mikado had text him leaving several messages as well as calls. The teen had even gone as far as trying to contact another informant- him.

Shizuo he hadn't seen in two days and here the brute was causing destruction in Shinjuku. Izaya hummed to himself stepping out as the doors opened.

There was the blonde standing as angry as ever in the lobby brandishing a vending machine. The brute was slow to move. Izaya noted happily. Those chocolate orbs were fixed on him watching and unknowingly waiting.

The pet had returned to the master. Izaya stalked over with a small smile on his face. Reckless but ever cautious when confronting his enemy. Reaching into his pocket coins jingled.

"Izaya-kun." The blonde spoke at last slowly as if he was finding his tongue, voice still dripping with malice. The raven smiled slotting the coins into the machine.

"Next time do you think you could bring one that holds coffee?" Izaya drawled making his selection.

Clunk. The chosen beverage hit he bottom waiting in the opening for him. "The only one that drinks this sugary crap is you, Shizu-chan." Izaya pulled out the can placing the chilled drink against the brute's neck.

Izaya watched as the machine was carefully set down although the floor would still need to be fixed. Recoiling his hand he jumped back a step seeing large wall pummelling hands catch the can.

For a brief moment chocolate hues softened letting him see Shizuo in a relaxed- if not confused- unguarded state. The blonde stared at the can before placing it in one of his large pant pocket.

"Izaya- kun!" Came a pissed growl as if the past few moments had never happened. "I'm here to beat the shit out of you!"

"Whatever did I do this time, Shizu-chan?"

"..."

Izaya smirked raising a brow. "You don't know, do you?"

"I'm sure you did something. It's all your fault anyway." The blonde growled stalking towards him. Izaya moved ducking past the brute. He wasn't taking any chances on his experiment not working. "Izaayaaa- kun!"

Well at least he wouldn't be bored for a while. The raven ducked the bin sailing overhead. Glancing behind him he could see the blonde ready to destroy him. Hand in his pocket Izaya threw three of the handle less blades hearing the crunch of steel.

x-x-x

Izaya made sure to direct their chase into Ikebukuro. The train would have been quicker moreover safer if he managed to get on without the brute catching him, breaking the doors or worse case scenario derailing the train. A cab was no good either. Not when the protozoan could lift, hurl and play with traffic as easy as kicking a ball across a field.

It came down to his speed and mastered parkour skills for survival. No matter where he went Shizuo would be sure to follow. The pet would follow the master. It was just a case of him biting the hand that feeds or being tame like a kitten.

Izaya ran his lungs not quite burning but getting there as his shoes pounded against the asphalt. Shizuo was still behind him keeping up just fine. Perhaps that was because he had slowed down. A test. The result wouldn't be fatal. Not when he was eyeing the fire escape. A successful test Izaya noted when the distance between them didn't change.

x-x-x

Every chase had to come to an end. Izaya slipped up turning into a dead end alley. "Izaya-kun!" His pursuer growled blocking his way out.

Izaya shrank back hand in his pocket reaching for his trusty knives. One good stab and he would have the advantage. Shizuo went straight for his throat slamming him against the wall. His feet dangled inches off the ground.

The informant clutched the hand around his throat feeling over the blonde's clenched fist. The skin was taut, veins bulging in exertion. Control. Izaya mused noting that he didn't feel like his neck would snap like a twig. It was the other fist he had to worry about. Clenched, pulled back and aimed in the path of his head. Intrigued Izaya left his knives alone waiting to see if he would be admitted to hospital any time soon.

Conscious or sub conscious the blonde was frozen where he stood trembling. Izaya could see the fight taking place. Like Jekyll and Hyde a murderous smirk touched the brute's lips yet his eyes held fear and remorse amongst other things.

Izaya smiled reaching not for his knife but for Shizuo's cheek. "Shizu-chan." He cooed fingers twitching slightly as some sort of stroke. "Put me down."

The blonde trembled backing away. Shizuo was staring at his hands full of confusion as they continued to shake. "You! What did you do?"

Izaya didn't dodge the oncoming fist. There was no need to not when it missed punching a jagged hole in the brickwork five inches to his right.

Pissed off the blonde stalked off away from him throwing a gruff "Stay out of 'bukuro" over his shoulder. Izaya slid down the wall tossing his head back as he burst into laughter.

"Orihara-san!" Came a concerned about. The dollars' leader ran into the alley crouching down beside him. "Are you okay? Did Heiwajima-san hurt you?"

Izaya glared at the teenager slapping his hand away. Frightened blue eyes stared at him the raven backing away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mikado squeaked head bowed in shame.

"Help me up." Izaya softened his tone taking the outstretched hand. On his feet he put up with Mikado briskly brushing the dirt from his coat.

One look was all it took for the teen to recoil waiting for his next act of kindness. "O-orihara-san, where are you going?"

"Home. I don't think it's wise to stay here with an uncultured beast in the vicinity." Izaya stuffed his hands in his pocket slowly skipping from the alley. Mikado walked beside him.

"...I see. Is there anything I can do?"

"What can you do?" Izaya retorted. "You can't find your own information."

"I'm sorry." The teen lowered his head. "I-"

"Went to someone else for your information. Am I not acceptable?" Izaya asked quietly faking hurt.

"No! No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll only ask you." Mikado stepped in front of him quickly righting himself at another glare. Cruelty and kindness. They were one in the same used to manipulate the pair. First Shizuo and then Mikado.

Shizuo was struggling since the symptoms were becoming more prominent. It wouldn't be long now until the blonde realised what was happening. Izaya smirked at the thought. Their relationship was never boring.

Mikado was the weaker of the pair jumping at his every word. Izaya smiled sadly resting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I'll hold you to that. Mikado-kun, you know I don't like getting angry with you."

"...I-I know."

"I give you discounted prices on the information you request." Izaya continued.

"I know. I'm sorry." Squeezing harshly his nails dug into the teen's collarbone. "Ow. That hurts." Izaya flashed a cruel grin sliding his free hand into his pocket.

Flicking out his knife he touched flat side of the sharp blade to the raven's cheek. Mikado's eyes widened staring down at the blade. "Mikado-kun, what am I going to do with you?" Izaya sighed flicking his knife closed. "Go home." He said softly ruffling the teen's hair.

"Yes, Orihara-san." Mikado nodded eyes glistening with tears. Izaya skipped away from the mouth of the alley seeing Mikado slink away in the opposite direction to go home. Humming happily Izaya checked his phone seeing missed calls from Namie. It looked like he had some work to do.

Slipping the phone back in his pocket Izaya skipped towards the train station looking forward to his next encounters with the protozoan and Mikado. "Things are going to be fun~"

End


	29. In the blood (Izuo, Izado)

Title:- In the blood

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo x Mikado

Rating:- M

Warning:- blood, death, yaoi, mpreg

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- what's in eternity and how many rules can be broken?

Requested by:- Sakurayuri89

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Izuo-trash._

"Shizuo, take it easy." Shinra called sympathetically. The doctor had run down from the apartment on the top floor just to tell him that. His friend was sort of a psychopath but it looked like even the bespectacled raven had a heart.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Shizuo asked softly when the door closed. The only time he had the courage to ask that question was when it was too late. Turning away Shizuo drew his trench coat tighter around him. Raising his head the blond surveyed the sky above him. A water colour image of red and yellow blended into a darker orange of the setting sun. Sunset.

It was a wake up call for the other residents of Ikebukuro. Vampires. The day belonged to the humans, the night belonged to the undead. Any humans still wandering around after curfew were fair game to the sharp fanged parasites.

A warning two years too late for him. Adrenaline strength had given him a false sense of security. The creatures of the night were on par with it and in the case of the pure bloods- stronger. Shizuo pondered his relationship as he jogged back to his apartment, more in protection of his gift than himself.

The door was open when he reached his home. Not swinging wide open carelessly, opened a touch to let him know there was a guest inside. His guest was one invited in long ago otherwise it would be a neon flashing beacon to those that couldn't know.

"Hey." He gruffly greeted the vampire sitting on his couch. The pure bloods were the first out able to handle the sunset.

"Miss me, Shizu-chan?" Ruby eyes twinkled the raven haired vampire standing to slowly stalk over to him. Shizuo tossed his gift over. "You got me a present?"

"Blood. Your type." Shrugging off his coat he tossed it on the couch keeping his movements minimal.

"You're my type, Shizu-chan." The vampire purred. In a split second the blood bag was abandoned on the table, Izaya behind him one finger stroking the thick vein bobbing at his throat.

"Not tonight." He breathed.

"Why not?" Sharp fangs lightly grazed the area making his knees wobble. Shizuo held his ground. "What's that smell?" Izaya's nose crinkled, the raven sniffing him.

Death. The blonde almost murmured. Their meetings were coming to an end. The way that it should be. To Izaya he shouldn't have been anything more than a food source.

"I was sick earlier." Shizuo told a half truth. "Don't touch my blood, flea."

"A cold won't kill me. Unless it's not a cold." Izaya realised. "...you're sick."

"That's what I just said. Not tonight." Shizuo shook his head pushing the vampire away. "Drink the blood or go find one of your other humans."

Izaya sighed wrapping steel like arms around his torso. "There are no other humans. Only you. I won't drink your blood today but I want you to meet someone." The raven closed his eyes lips moving quickly. "You'll need to invite him in."

Another vampire. Shizuo exerted his strength breaking out of the vampire's embrace. Outside the door he could hear the wind picking up, rustling outside his door.

Knock knock

Shizuo stared at the door not sure what to think. Izaya said that no one and that meant absolutely no one was to find out about their relationship. Then why was there someone now?

"Let him in." Izaya coaxed kissing his cheek. The vampire could just as well compel him but doing that would bring an end to the mutual relationship between them.

"Why?" Shizuo asked eyes on the door.

"Because he's my lover." Izaya smiled sheepishly. "Let him in."

Shizuo blinked looking at the vampire to the door. Not another human- a vampire. "Oh." Strangely enough he wasn't angry. Given his current state, it was more relief than anything else. Izaya still had someone even after he would die. "How long have you two been together?"

"Today would be our ten year anniversary." The vampire confessed eyeing the door lovingly.

"Oh." Shizuo repeated. "Guess that makes me the mistress then." The blonde joked. "You can come in." The door opened and a dark haired teenager walked in.

"Thank you. Izaya-sama, you called?" The vampire looked like a teenager with black hair and brilliant blue eyes staring at the vampire with the same loving gaze.

"Yes. I want you to meet Shizu-chan. He's my lover."

"Donor." Shizuo corrected not feeling well. Being caught in a domestic between married vampires was not what he wanted. "He's all yours."

"Ours." The new addition smiled softly. "I understand why I'm here. You're sick. Dying?" Shizuo shrugged. If the vampire was saying it then it must be true. Izaya could hear his heart beat, the blood travelling his veins. That was why the pure blood had called his lover. The eternal teen's existence set his mind at ease. Chocolate orbs narrowed. An act of kindness was not something the flea would do. Then that left...

"No! I re-" Shizuo gasped his rejection silenced before he could finish. Izaya's hand was jammed over his mouth titling his head back. A strong metallic liquid burst across his palette sliding down his throat.

Izaya's lover stood in front of him holding his wrists as if they were the best of friends and not to keep him prisoner. Shizuo closed his eyes blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. "...I'm sorry." Izaya whispered kissing the back of his neck.

It didn't matter. It was too late to change anything. A vampire's blood was in his system. Izaya toyed with the lapel of his shirt tugging gently as his lips moved further down along the skin over his collarbone.

Shizuo gulped swallowing. "D-don't!" He rasped out given a moment of reprieve.

"It will own hurt for a moment." The vampire binding his movements murmured softly with a sympathetic smile. "Your heart will slow, you'll die and then wake up reborn."

"Mikado-kun. Don't loosen your grip. Shizu-chan isn't like other humans." Izaya nibbled lightly at the junction licking teasingly at the throbbing vein.

"...you said you wouldn't." Shizuo gasped recoiling back against the raven elongated fangs breaking the skin. "...you promised." Droplets of blood welled up running inside his shirt to trail down his skin.

"I lied. I love you too much to let go." Izaya held him up as his body weakened, one arm wrapped protectively around his torso, the other a feeding tube held against his bloodied lips.

Mikado-at least that was what Izaya had called the vamp- had released his wrists. Shizuo lowered his eyes watching through deteriorating vision as his shirt buttons were undone. The blue eyed vampire smoothed a finger up along the trail of blood licking at the droplets.

Shizuo's eyelids fluttered his throat no longer able to swallow. His heart felt cold giving its last beats. Sleepy. He tried to speak finding he had no breath. On his shoulder he could feel something wet touch his skin. Blood? Not blood. Shizuo struggled to stay awake his last laboured breaths pained wheezes. "Please. Don't hate me." His eyelids slid closed for the last time as human. That night Shizuo Heiwajima died in Izaya's arms.

x-x-x

Shizuo opened his eyes surrounded in darkness. The space was cramped keeping his movement minimal. Strangely comfortable though. His vision become wider as the lid of the coffin was lifted. The same vampire from before held the lid smiling down at him. "Good morning, Shizuo-san. Your transition was a success. Izaya-sama wants you to live here with me."

"...a-aren't you older than me?" Shizuo asked placing a hand against his chest. His heart was no longer beating.

"I'm eternally a teenager. In terms of appearance, you are older. I'm Mikado Ryugamine." Shizuo nodded sitting up slowly. "Izaya will be here in a few hours to give you your first meal."

"He'll be late again." Shizuo murmured. Izaya's time keeping was diabolical to say the least. Sunset meant past midnight and the twilight hours. It was on the rare occasions that the raven turned up on time if only to cut their meeting short.

"It can't be helped." Mikado took a step back giving him room to move. Shizuo stretched his body feeling stiff. "We're lucky that we have a relationship with him at all. We are the lowest of the low. A prince has no-"

"Wait, the flea is a prince?" Shizuo snapped quickly.

"You didn't know?" Mikado asked slowly. "Izaya Orihara is the pure blood prince of the vampire race. All we are is his dirty little secret."

Shizuo trudged over to the sofa sitting down with his head in his hands. "...that actually makes a lot of sense." The blonde sighed moving his tongue over his teeth. His canines were sharpened and when elongated they would be deadly. Izaya was a prince and he was a newly born vampire.

x-x-x

"What's the rush?" A woman asked in a clipped voice. Izaya squirmed under her scrutiny. Time felt like it was passing quicker than usual. "Have you thought about what we discussed?"

"Hm? Me becoming more responsible and overseeing our race?" Izaya asked distracted. Turning his human lover had been a spur of the moment decision. It was a rash decision. One that he was usually incapable of making yet the smell of decay in the blonde's home had swayed his judgement. The vampire prince was aware that he had made things ten times more difficult for himself. Two places had become one making it much more suspicious. A new born vampire was far too risky to be left alone.

"Izaya! I was referring to you fathering a child. The family needs an heir." Now the raven did pay attention. "We've arranged a meeting for you to meet with the other families."

"What? Why?" He already had the pair he would spend eternity with. His mother glowered fixing him with one of her stares. Next to her his father nodded in agreement.

"Because we said so. The royal line must be continued. You have your duty. It's time to grow up." Izaya said nothing thinking about what that would mean for his lovers. As it was Shizuo needed his first meal- controlled. He still needed to find a human for that purpose.

x-x-x

It was close to dawn when Izaya showed up at the apartment he was supposedly staying in from now on. Shizuo opened his mouth ready to give the vampire a tongue lashing.

"What's wrong?" He found himself asking instead. Izaya looked tired and fed up. The other vampire noticed it too.

"Hehe, worried about me, Shizu-chan? There's no need-"

"Bullshit. What happened?"

"Hey! If Izaya-sama says there's nothing wrong then you should believe him." Mikado defended falling silent when their attention turned to him.

"Can't hide anything from you, protozoan. I didn't tell you everything." Izaya began. Shizuo sighed shaking his head.

"What about? That you already had a lover or that you were the prince of the vampire race?" Shizuo growled nipping at his lower lip.

"Both. I'm sorry. I want to be with you. Both of you...my parents want an heir. They want me to mate with one of the other stupid pure bloods." Izaya dropped his head in his hands. "I won't be able to see either of you for a while. My actions will be monitored and scrutinised with a fine tooth comb. If they- if they find you..."

Shizuo felt his anger drain, resting a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Do what you have to. Chances are if you fight this the outcome will be worse."

Izaya looked up in shock. "Shizu-chan...I killed you. I changed you into this because I wanted you to stay by my side."

"I was dying anyway." The blonde voiced. "This is a new life I haven't decided what I'm doing yet. As for any decisions regarding your love life...I think that's between you and your partner. I need to take a walk."

Izaya held his wrist in an unbreakable grip. "You can't. Every low class vampire is categorised by who bit them. The two of you are unknown."

"Fuck." Shizuo hissed closing his eyes. "I'm going back to sleep." Izaya was still holding his wrist. "What?"

"You need to feed. I couldn't find a human for you to drink from." Shizuo eyed the blood bag with distaste his lower lip quivering. Their roles had been reversed. He wouldn't be bringing Izaya blood he had gotten from Shinra any longer.

"I-I-" Izaya tore open the top of the bag. Shizuo clenched his fists feeling his gaze zero in on the Crimson liquid his mouth watering. Taking the bag he gulped down the life blood greedily snatching the napkin from Mikado to wipe at his bloodied lips. Ashamed he stared at the pair watching him. Izaya was smiling sadly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're one of us now, Shizu-chan." Shizuo shook his head backing away. The empty blood bag was crushed in his hand. "I'll personally teach you everything you need."

"You just said you won't be here." The blonde scowled feeling a ripple inside his gut. A hot rush forced its way up his throat. Everything he had drunk came back up spilling from his lips, down his chin and staining his shirt.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya sounded panicked rushing to his side. "What happened? Tell me!" He could tell by the vampire's reaction what he had just done wasn't normal.

His knees gave way caught in strong arms. "Shizuo-san? Are you okay?" The other vampire asked quietly. Shizuo didn't answer more perplexed that the blue eyed raven was smiling.

Izaya held him arms wrapped in a strong embrace. "...can't be." Shizuo rested his head on the flea's shoulder. "Turning you into a vampire was so your body reset. No more diseases to make you sick. You're still sick."

Shizuo was more interested about what was underneath Izaya's skin. Opening his mouth his fangs pierced the pure blood's throat. He didn't understand why Izaya's blood tasted so sweet but he wanted more.

"...Shizu-chan!" The raven gasped. "My blood won't do anything."

Shizuo continued to drink that was until an arm locked around his throat pulling him away. It was fine. He had drunk more than enough. Breaking free the newborn vampire curled up on the floor falling asleep.

x-x-x

Mikado stared down at his new room mate in shock. "Izaya-sama, are you okay?" His lover staggered back clutching at his neck.

"I'm fine. He only took a little. Place him back in the coffin. I need to find out why he threw up."

"Shizuo-san drank your blood okay." Mikado slowly picked up the man he would have to share Izaya's affection for.

"I know. A vampire that drinks another vampire's blood. If you have no objections I want you to give him yours the next time he wakes up."

Mikado pulled his arms back closing the lid on the coffin. "If that's what you want, Izaya-sama. Do you regret taking us in?"

Izaya's arms were around him in an instant. "No, never. My family has never cared about what I want. They'll kill you. I have to do this."

Mikado nodded. "Isn't there another way? I'd bear your child for you."

"You can't." His lover smiled softly gazing at him with loving eyes. "You're not a pure blood or a female. Thank you, Mikado-kun. These past ten years have been the happiest of my eternal life."

Mikado clenched his fingers in his lover's cloak. "I love you, Izaya-sama." There had to be something he could do but it looked like Izaya had already given up hope.

x-x-x

They would be abandoned. Shizuo had already reached the conclusion. The flea wasn't there when he woke up for the second time. "Morning, Shizuo-san."

"Still not used to this." The newborn grumbled sitting up. "I'll be out of your hair soon."

"Izaya-sama won't be happy if you leave."

"He's suffering. Better to leave of my own volition than force him to make the choice." Shizuo massaged his shoulder rubbing out the kinks. "He's all yours."

"No. Shizuo-san, I can't let you leave. You haven't drank blood yet. You'll be a danger to yourself and everyone else. You can't stomach human blood. Please at least try mine."

The blue eyed vampire stood in front of him blocking his way holding out a bloodied wrist. Shizuo leaned in lapping at the vampire's blood. The instant it hit his tongue he recoiled spitting it out.

"You can't drink unless it's Izaya-sama's blood?" Mikado gasped. Shizuo shook his head wiping his mouth trying to get rid of the taste. "You can't leave. I-I won't let you."

"What are you two doing?" Shizuo looked up meeting Izaya's gaze. Just what he hadn't wanted to see. "Shizu-chan, where are you going?"

"To see a friend." Maybe Shinra could help with his dilemma.

"No." Izaya slashed his wrist holding it out. Shizuo groaned gravitating towards the delicious liquid. On his knees he lapped at the fluid bowing to the prince like some sort of dog. "You aren't ready yet." There was nothing he could say or do. When he was human they were equals and now he was nothing more than the pure blood's slave. His body wouldn't listen to him.

x-x-x

Izaya watched the cut he had made heal. The blonde had turned away from him choosing to spend their time together shut away in a coffin. "Shizu-chan..."

"Izaya-sama, is everything okay?" Mikado rested a hand on his shoulder. Izaya smiled appreciating the comfort.

"I shouldn't have turned him." The prince murmured feeling their bond breaking. Something was different now. Izaya hung his head. His decision had only made things worse. Behind him came a harsh gasp followed by a loud crash. Standing in the room surrounded by broken glass was a pitch black horse. Mikado stared at the woman climbing down head held in her arms.

Izaya was on guard eyeing the newcomer with curiosity and panic. He didn't know the woman or what she wanted. Standing straight he pushed Mikado gently behind him taking a stance in front of the occupied coffin.

"Izaya-sama, is she a pure blood? Mikado whispered. Izaya stared at her shaking his head. She couldn't be a vampire. Not with the way shadows twisted around her.

 _"Where is he?"_

"Where is who?" Izaya asked the talking head. The shadows transformed into a slim pole a sharp looking silver curved blade came out of the top.

 _"Where is he?"_

The lid from the coffin slammed open, the blonde getting up quickly. "Celty, don't!" The scythe dissipated. Izaya glanced between the pair eyes narrowing.

"Shizu-chan. Who is this?" His question was ignored in favour of the blonde trying to convince the newcomer not to kill them.

 _"You're dead! Why didn't you come to me?"_

"Celty, it's okay. I chose to do this. Don't! Calm down."

Izaya dodged the blade, Mikado a millisecond after him. "Shizu-chan, who is your impossible friend?"

"Flea, this is Celty. Celty, this is my lover Izaya and...his lover, Mikado."

x-x-x

Shizuo's friend wasn't human. Mikado knew that just by the sight and the power emanating from her. Izaya was on his guard not making a move.

 _"Why didn't you contact us? Shinra said you might do something stupid."_

"I know. Listen-" Izaya's other lover faltered stumbling forward. The blonde hadn't fed yet. Mikado watched shadows cushion his fall. "Shit." He watched as the woman cut herself bringing her wrist to Shizuo's mouth without a second thought. In front of him Izaya tensed.

The blood wasn't rejected. The blonde drank his fill and then curled up on the shadow cushions falling asleep. Just like what had happened when Shizuo had drank Izaya's blood.

 _"He's asleep. If you hurt him..."_ The threat was left standing.

"I have no intentions to harm Shizu-chan." Izaya finally spoke out. "He's a newborn. When he can control blood lust he's free to go where he pleases. Quicker now that we know he can drink your blood."

 _"It wasn't my blood. I replicated the only blood he can drink. Shizuo has always had something extra as a human. It's no surprise that the same applies as a vampire. Take care of him."_

"What do you mean?" Mikado found himself asking stepping out of Izaya's protection. "What type of blood?"

 _"Pure blood. Shizuo will only be able to drink from vampire pure bloods."_

Mikado nodded storing the information away. It wasn't just Izaya then. "What are you?"

 _"That is none of your concern."_

"It is when you break into Mikado-kun and Shizu-chan's home." Izaya took a step forward eyeing the sleeping blonde. "What are you?"

 _"A friend."_ With that the woman was gone leaving Shizuo asleep on the floor. Not one piece of the shattered glass touched his body.

"That was incredible." Mikado breathed wide eyed like a human child seeing a vampire for the first time.

"That was impossible." Izaya murmured kneeling on the floor to pick up the blonde. "Shizu-chan, wake up."

"What?" The blonde growled vanishing over to the other side of the room.

"I suppose that was the friend you wanted to see." Izaya murmured.

"Celty? One of them. Doesn't matter now. She'll let him know it's not his fault. Shinra is a doctor. He was the one giving me the blood bags." Shizuo sighed.

"What is she?" Izaya pressed stalking over to the blonde.

"Dunno. There's a couple of names people call her. She won't harm you two. Not now that she knows I chose to be here."

"Shizu-chan, don't lie to me." Izaya scowled. "She's who you were going to see. To get away from me?"

"...to fix me. She can recreate whatever is wrong with me so I can drink human blood. I'd be about as normal as I can be."

Mikado smiled an idea popping into his head. "She can do that? What about creating a reproductive system? Can your friend do that?"

"Mikado-kun!"

"Don't see why not. When I was a kid my heart exploded. Celty made a new one in a matter of seconds."

The news only excited him more. "Izaya-sama, I can bear your child." The pure blood smiled more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"No. You won't. It was probably the heart that made Shizu-chan sick. I can't bring you back if you die this time."

x-x-x

"Guess this is it then." Shizuo sighed sitting on the sofa. It was rare that he and Izaya got some time alone with Mikado always craving the raven's attention.

"We don't know that. There still might be some way out. I'm just meeting her. I'll be back here as soon as I can." The pure blood leaned against him one pale hand in his own.

"You're not giving up? It would be easier." Shizuo covered his mouth his fangs sharpening.

"I'm not giving up on either of you. You're hungry." Izaya drew a line across his throat. "Nothing has changed between us, Shizu-chan." Shizuo said nothing crawling onto his lover's lap licking at the cut. "I'm happy."

"Huh?" Shizuo chased a droplet with his tongue.

"You can only drink my blood. The first time Mikado-kun drank human blood he slept with the human. I don't have to worry about that with you."

"No, just that if you abandon me I'll have to drink from Celty." Shizuo lifted his head meeting Izaya's heated gaze. "That was supposed to make you feel better. Your other lover can handle himself by the looks of things."

"There are times I wish I weren't born at the top of the hierarchy. I will come back for you. Both of you. You're mine, Shizu-chan." Izaya kissed him a long lingering kiss that stayed with him even after the pure blood vanished to meet his arranged partner.

x-x-x

"I heard nothing about a change in meeting place." Shizuo flinched hearing a woman's voice. Surely Izaya wouldn't have brought his supposed mate back to their love nest.

"Izaya-sama thought this would be more romantic." Shizuo shrugged closing his eyes. After drinking Izaya's blood he felt weak.

"He thought wrong. This place is too small. Is that his coffin?" Shizuo knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep with the racket going on outside. "How dare you make me wait!"

The lid was opened an angry looking brunette staring down at him. Shizuo's eyes widened seeing Izaya's other lover smile. The woman gasped white dress turning a ghastly red.

Shizuo winced covered in the flow as the vampire's body was pushed into the coffin the lid slammed down. "Hey!" Her blood soaked into his clothes clogging his senses. Pure blood. His instincts screamed. Opening his mouth his eyes closed mentally screaming for his lover.

x-x-x

"Well that was a waste of time. She didn't even show up." Izaya climbed through the window. Mikado was on the floor scrubbing it clean. His nose twitched sneezing as the overpowering scent of lavender hit him.

"Welcome home, Izaya-sama." Immediately he knew something was wrong. In the blink of an eye he was standing at the coffin lifting the lid. The inside was covered in blood. There was no sign of his other lover.

"What happened?" Mikado shrugged. Izaya lifted him the ground. "What did you do?"

"Izaya-sama, I have good news. I'm pregnant." Slowly Izaya lowered his lover to the floor. "Almost a month now." Exactly after the blonde's friend had shown up.

"I said no. We don't know the effects...where's Shizu-chan? Who's blood is this? Mikado-kun! Don't make me compel you."

Mikado smiled softly hands on his belly. "I have everything you need. You don't have to find someone else now."

x-x-x

They would kill him. Slowly and painfully. The blonde would suffer in agony maybe years maybe eternity depending on the severity of the crime.

Izaya couldn't flit across the rooftops fast enough. He should've kept a better eye on them. Mikado had intercepted his date claiming to be his servant. The blood bond made the claim legitimate. The newborn hadn't been able to resist blood lust driven into overdrive. A pure blood was dead. No- that wasn't certain. All Mikado knew was that both vampires had been taken.

If she was still alive then he might be able to negotiate a deal. Something to save his lover from a fate worse than death. Bursting through the doors of his home Izaya sniffed scenting the blonde. "Izaya! There you are. The council is here to see you."

Shit. She was dead. Izaya shook his head entering the room his cloak sweeping behind him. The heads of the other families sat around the table. "You know why you've been summoned?"

"...yes. It wasn't his fault. There's a genetic defect that only allows him to drink from a pure blood."

"Yes we know. We've tested him."

"Then you know it was an accident. Please don't kill him." Izaya begged lowering his head.

"We aren't going to kill him. As we see it he couldn't control himself. I remember when I had my first I killed my entire kitchen staff. You should have reported this sooner."

Izaya's brow furrowed confused as to why the hard assed elders were being so lenient. "Thank you." He said slowly deciding not to question it.

"My lord. It would be wise not to let him leave your side until he delivers."

Delivers? Izaya left the room knowing where his lover was. Opening the door he found his father sitting on his bed. The blonde was sitting in the bed sucking the man's finger. Jealousy spiked inside him wanting to snap his father's finger. "Well it's about time you got here. Shizuo here has been starving. We'll talk about this later."

"Yes father." Izaya stood where he was hearing the door close. Slowly he walked towards the bed taking a seat. "Sorry."

"Mm. Turns out I wasn't dying." The blonde whispered.

"No, you weren't." Izaya agreed filled with guilt.

"I'm pregnant." The blonde spoke again voice cracking.

"Yes, you are. I'm sorry, Shizu-chan. I killed our child. I didn't think of the possibility."

"Its...okay. The nurse checked. The baby is a pure blood. Think it might have something to do with the amount of blood I drank?"

"Probably. The council won't punish you. You're free to stay here. Actually- you won't be allowed to leave." Izaya murmured softly stroking his fingers down the blonde's cheek.

"...this is good right? You won't have to leave?"

Izaya smiled. "This is impossible and amazing. It's the best outcome I could have hoped for."

x-x-x

Izaya left his bedroom, his lover was fast asleep and he had some explaining to do. "Congratulations." His mother beamed. His father looked happy too. "If you had other plans you should have said. To think you already had an heir."

"...two." Izaya confessed quietly averting his gaze. "I have another lover who's pregnant."

"Oh! Well. Do they know about each other?" His father asked tugging at his collar. "Stress isn't good for the baby. Not to mention how volatile the situation may become."

Izaya sighed scratching his head. "They live together." Even to himself it sounded ridiculous. "My room alone is bigger than the apartment."

"I see. We'll leave them to you. I expect to meet both of your partners." His mother smiled. Izaya hid a grimace at the thought.

x-x-x

His oldest lover was where he had left him. Izaya came in through the window seeing Mikado cowering. It was his fault that the raven's mind had slipped. "A-are you mad?"

"No. I'm not. Get up Mikado-kun. It's time to go." Izaya commanded his gaze dropping to the vampire's belly.

"Did they kill him?"

"No. Shizu-chan is pregnant. It's the reason why he was sick." Izaya could see jealousy swirling in bright blue eyes. "Both of you will be living with me from now on."

"Yes, Izaya-sama." Heaving a sigh the prince lifted Mikado bridal style in his arms. His slightly unhinged lover smiled filled with happiness. In moments they were gone and the apartment was left vacant for someone else.

Back at the family home Izaya swept past his nosy family taking one pregnant lover to see the other. "Shizu-chan, looks like you're not the only one pregnant. You two can have the bed."

"What? No. I'll stay with you." Mikado complained. Izaya knew it would only be a matter of time before he compelled the vampire.

x-x-x

 _"You wanted to see me?"_ Izaya looked up seeing the impossible creature sitting beside him.

"Shizu-chan is pregnant but you already knew that."

 _"Not until Mikado-kun asked for a favour. When Shizuo was younger he got angry. Really angry. His heart exploded seconds before he got hit by a truck. I had seconds to repair the damage. I used an anatomy book Shinra's father gave me."_

Izaya dropped his head in his hands trying not to laugh. "You fixed Shizu-chan as if he was a woman. Now you've done the same thing to Mikado-kun."

 _"Is something wrong?"_ Celty asked tilting her head in her arms.

"One wouldn't be so bad. Two is a nightmare. Shizu-chan craves my blood and comfort. Mikado-kun wants my attention because Shizu-chan has it. At the moment they're both asleep-thankfully." Izaya sighed leaning back to stare at the moon. "You blessed and cursed me at the same time."

 _"I'm sorry. I was only trying to help my friend."_

"I know." Izaya chuckled darkly. "I have to keep them both satisfied for the next nine months. It's less than that for Shizu-chan. I suppose every cloud has a silver lining. Two lovers, two children."

 _"Shizuo is carrying twins."_ Izaya closed his eyes pressing a knuckle into his forehead.

"Celty-san. Go away."

"Flea?" Izaya snapped around seeing his pregnant lover climbing onto the roof.

"Shizu-chan! What do you think you're doing up here?" Celty was gone leaving the two of them alone. "Get back into bed."

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" The blonde asked looking concerned. It made a change from how he was usually treated.

"I'd feel better if you weren't standing on the roof. Let's go back inside."

"Your other lover snores...and takes up the majority of the bed." The blonde grumbled taking a seat. Izaya joined him folding his cloak around the two of them.

"I suppose you can stay up here for a couple of hours." Izaya smiled.

"A baby huh? Didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I. We'll get through this. The three of us. I won't let the families interfere or Mikado-kun let out his dark side. I told you before, Shizu-chan. I love you too much to let you go."

"Izaya-sama?"

"You couldn't sleep either?" Izaya asked watching his lover join them. His arm wrapped protectively around the blonde whilst gesturing that his other side was free. Mikado beamed nuzzling against him.

End


	30. Distant fields (Izuo)

Title:- Distant fields

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- Nothing much

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara or Vocaloid

Summary:- Won't you come and rescue me?

Requested by:- Izuo-trash

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Yuko-sama_

It's late. Shizuo knows that as he rinses his mouth returning the brush to the pot. Padding across the landing he knows his younger brother is asleep ready for a new day at school tomorrow. His parents should be asleep too. Entwined together in their warm beds dreaming of one another. Everyone in the house is asleep except for him- at least they should be.

"Good night." The teen says above a whisper. No response gives him his answer. The grown ups are fast asleep. Slinking back to the bedroom Shizuo quietly closes the door easing across the lock.

The wind whips at the window as he lifts the latch easing it up. Chewing his lip the teen crosses his arms walking away. Guiltily he climbs into bed rolling on his side. It's wrong but so right- a love destined to end in tragedy. His hand slowly brushes over his sweatpants. Crossing his legs Shizuo denies himself clenching his fist by his side. Outside there's rustling. He's here.

Through the window his lover climbs quietly sliding into the bed. Shizuo gasps his lover's hands cold against his skin, teeth sharp scraping against his shoulder. "Don't!" He breathes raggedly feeling his heart pound. "Take it easy! Won't you bite me gently?" A pointless wish given who is partner was.

A chuckle mischievous caresses his ear guiding a wet tongue to lick along the shell. "A monster asking for gentle?" His lover mocks.

"Don't you dare forget I'm not ready yet." Shizuo growls. If not for his parents he could get a little rough teaching the raven a lesson. It's wrong- not in the least bit normal. Not with how his lover treats him and yet compared to everything else he would rather the other teen take him away in his arms.

Enchanting illusions cast in those crimson orbs. Shizuo closes his eyes wondering how much further they would go. Soft fingers warming quickly playfully lift the hem of an old gym tee. A delicious shiver winds its way along his spine at the new feeling.

Izaya has never said those three little words, never shown any care except for the obvious over protectiveness. Maybe if the raven had told him in the first instance he would be able to let him in. The steel doors to his heart had been wrenched open unable to shut the teen out. Shizuo had fallen in love. A painful love that crushed every fibre of his being. The stoic response his lover was giving him only hurt him more.

A love that might not be returned- perhaps it would be better to give up. Then Izaya looks at him hands reaching out erasing all doubt. It's those moments Shizuo believes he's loved. It's hard to tell what Izaya wants. His own filthy thoughts and desires are transparent. Maybe if he wept like a girl the raven would stay- or find him annoying and leave. His parents would like that. His father has an inkling of something between them.

"What do you want me to do?" Izaya breathes gliding a hand under his top. Shizuo shivers thinking how he'd like the raven to teach him what he doesn't know- to fill him up until he's fit to burst drowning in ecstasy.

It's so easy to give in. To lie to himself and pretend that everything is okay- that it's okay for him to love. If it's a game he'll be left with nothing but the teen refused to cry out and voice his worries. If Izaya went he would have nothing.

"Flea, stop." Shizuo breathes hearing something beyond the door. His father presumably awake for the bathroom.

Izaya refuses forcing him to still the creeping hand. "What? This is what you wanted."

Shizuo shook his head. "I just want to be loved."

"I want to fuck." Izaya crushed his dreams.

"...I know. I'm not going to lie to myself. I need to find my happiness."

"Suit yourself." Izaya shrugs leaving the bed. "I can always find someone else."

"I hope you find what you seek." Shizuo uttered. "I thought maybe you'd rescue me."

"Sorry. That's only reserved for my humans." He expected such cruelty facing his lover with a smile.

"I guess you won't come find me." Shizuo smiled surprised that he could hold such composure.

"See you at school, Shizu-chan." Izaya was gone through the window he had come leaving him alone in a room that felt like a locked tower. The doors he could break with ease.

His parents wouldn't care what happened to him as long as he wasn't their responsibility. Shizuo wiped his eyes opening the drawer to his bedside table. Inside was an application. An audition to a new life. It was running away. He knew Izaya wouldn't follow but he hoped. The school had paired them together in everything to avoid an outbreak of tempers and violence. He was Cinderella, he was Juliet and Izaya was Romeo and Prince Charming.

A glass slipper that couldn't be missed. Shizuo closed his eyes embracing his future stepping into the unknown. In the morning when the illusion was shattered and the grown ups awoke he would be gone.

x-x-x

Regret- a human emotion that Izaya didn't have. Shizuo was gone but it didn't matter because he was always there. Leaving the school gates for the last time he clutched the magazine stolen from the desk of one of his humans. Around his neck hung an MP3 filling his ears with the long missed voice of one he had held in his hands. He could still remember how soft his lover's skin was and how his eyes looked like melted caramel and how much the blonde suited him compared to mousy brown roots.

Months ago he hadn't realised. Now he did. No one shined brighter than the blonde. Everywhere he went there was his lover's face plastered over a billboard promoting a new album.

The magazines were ruthless in their reviews. Izaya knew the blonde would be hurt by cruel words that he was used to. Rumours were the product of his humans' jealousy. Shizuo should know that. Still he held onto the magazine if only for the pictures and the rare interviews.

His lover had ran away leaving a trail in his wake. Reaching a new door- becoming someone else. Delic. The name is chanted throughout Japan. A rising idol with a voice he hadn't known. Izaya stopped in front of one of those very signs seeing there was no smile. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Are you lonely without me?"

x-x-x

Izaya kicked off his shoes flicking through his mail. A small smile tugged at his lips seeing a ticket to the blonde's next show. Front row as always where he could reach out and one day steal his lover away. Turning on the television Izaya skipped over brushing his fingers over the screen, a chaste kiss placed on his lover's smiling face. So bright it could melt his heart.

Next time he would let his lover have what he desired, no matter how greedy the blonde wanted to become. Izaya would remain by his side. "You may be a monster but I still love you." The raven whispered counting down the days until they were together again.

Shizuo hated new things, new places. He probably hated being Delic, having everyone gawp at him. Izaya turned the volume up pressing play on the recording. Closing his eyes he listened to his lover's voice. It was wrong to say his lover was a princess yet for the PV on the screen all he could see was cute cat ears and a frilly apron over a dress made for a princess. "You're not Juliet and I'm no Romeo." Izaya grinned placing another kiss on the screen. "I won't fail."

x-x-x

Izaya made his way to the front row dressed in white and magenta, large headphones playing the blonde's latest song. A love song full of desire. A long list of wants and needs. A message for him.

Staring up at the stage his gaze met the blonde's smile as he walked on dressed the same. Before the blonde began to sing Izaya vaulted onto the stage. "That was some glass slipper."

"Izaya, what are you-"

"Staging a rescue." The raven grinned grabbing a microphone. "You aren't the only one that can sing. I'll forever be here for you."

"...you sure about that?" Shizuo asked quietly. Izaya grinned winking.

"Watch me. Good evening, Ikebukuro! I'm Psyche and this is Delic!" Izaya stood on his tiptoes pressing his lips to his lover's.

"Izaya..." Shizuo took his hand giving him a smile just for him. "...love you."

"I love you too." Izaya grinned. "Maybe we should start the duet?"

"Which songs do you know?"

Izaya smiled kissing the blonde deeper this time earning a gasp from the audience. "All of them. Word for word. Let's start with your one for me, Ne?"

End


	31. Clumsy love (Shizuo x Mikado)

Title:- Clumsy love

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Shizuo x Mikado

Warning:- Nothing much

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- New school, new love

Requested by:- Yuko-sama

 _A/N:- the next one will be for Yuzuki_

Mikado didn't want boring. He didn't want mediocre or the same as everyone else. The teen wanted excitement, mystery and the unexpected. Standing outside the gates of his new school, he felt that just maybe that was what he would get.

And it was. Everything was beyond his expectations. Strange, wonderful and not boring at all. Mikado mused grabbing his books for his next class.

For a start his teacher was headless. Really headless. Her head sat on the desk watching over them whilst Celty wrote on the blackboard. The other teachers were just as strange. Celty was kind but stern. Mikado had seen her in action more than few times and short of making the misbehaving students piss themselves it was breathtaking.

In fact there was only one student that their teacher was lenient on. Heiwajima Shizuo. The student that sat on his own in the back row- when he turned up. A delinquent that everyone was scared of. Mikado had seen him once or twice.

Their teacher was in a relationship with the school doctor- not a rumour. On the first day the bespectacled raven in a white coat had burst into the classroom introducing himself as such. What was a rumour was how the school doctor performed mad experiments.

The interesting students had their blood taken, the vials locked away for crazy experiments. The older students told him that Shizuo was a product of those experiments. The teen was a third year that remained in their class. Mikado only knew that the last part was true along with the blonde having super strength.

In each class there was at least someone that stood out. An otaku that picked two names out of a hat and made it a mission to get them together with her partner in the next glass. No one stopped her or was able to keep her under control except for an older classman that dragged her away wan time like it was his given duty. Inside the school gates it was never boring.

Sliding open the door he bowed politely taking a seat at his desk. Celty's class. The blonde was sitting at the back in silence. Mikado quickly sat down so he didn't stare.

x-x-x

No one wanted to see the principal. The principal and the vice principal looked rough, a coldness surrounding them. The sword the vice principal carried around didn't make things any better. Another rumour- the ones that ran the school were yakuza. Mikado himself believed it to be true.

The longer he was there the more he discovered about the academy. The head of the student council was run by one student- another third year. Incredibly it looked like the single student knew everything about the school and everyone in it.

Mikado wanted to meet him but there wasn't a reason to do so. Or so he thought. Opening his locker a blood stained envelope fell out. Curiously he crouched to pick it up seeing his name written in the centre. On the top shelf of his locker was a rose. Mikado reached up to grab it cursing as the thorns pricked his skin. A love letter? He pondered leaving the rose where it was. Opening the envelope he found it empty. That morning Mikado was late to class emptying his locker in hopes of finding the letter. He was left disappointed small cuts littering his palm.

x-x-x

It happened again the following morning. Another rose that this time he pinched the petals between thumb and finger to avoid getting hurt. On the top shelf was a crushed box of chocolates. It occurred to him that they could be something more but that thought was dismissed seeing as the box was empty along with another envelope. A secret admirer? The teen asked himself. Bullying? With a small smile Mikado swept the evidence together. He had a reason to visit the student council and be a part of something interesting.

"Good morning, air conditioner-kun." A raven haired boy smiled lounging back in a chair behind a cluttered desk.

"Sorry?" Mikado blinked.

"Mikado-kun. I'm Orihara Izaya. This isn't your classroom. Is something troubling you? Perhaps the contents of the bag in your hand?"

Mikado nodded closing the door. Izaya swept everything from the desk looking pleased with himself. "Oh don't worry. I'm not the one cleaning it up." Izaya took the bag from him tipping the contents out onto the desk. "Hm, it looks like someone has a secret admirer."

"I'm not being bullied?"

"I wouldn't say so. Has anyone been paying special attention to you lately? Become more talkative or generally watching you?"

"Maybe Aoba-kun." Mikado said quietly thinking who it could be. "Masaomi is my friend so it's natural for us to be together."

"Mmhm. Could be Aoba-kun then. You might want to watch out for Kida-kun just in case." Izaya stepped around the desk patting his shoulder. "Leave it with me."

Mikado was still smiling as he left the student council. "You should stay away from the flea." Someone spoke grabbing his shoulder. The teen jumped spinning around.

"Heiwajima-senpai ." He had never heard the blonde talk. He was strangely quiet. "Do you mean Orihara-senpai?"

"Yeah. Stay away from him. He's trouble." The older teen strode on ahead. Mikado found himself staring at the bandaged hands. Another fight?

x-x-x

The next morning was the same. A bloodied envelope with his name and a thorny rose. Mikado sighed searching his locker for any clues if his secret admirer had left anything behind.

"Good morning, Mikado-kun" came a cheery voice behind him. Izaya. "Another rose? A letter this time?" The raven cut the stem scattering crushed petals in front of him. "I got something for you."

Mikado held out his hand staring at the silver padlock in the centre of his palm. "This will stop it?"

"Maybe. Depends which of my humans or non humans is behind this." Izaya grinned skipping away." Mikado closed his fingers over the lock. With this everything would end. There would be any surprises left for him in the morning and he wouldn't have a reason to see Izaya any more.

Slowly he opened his blue eyes putting the lock inside his locker instead of on the door. He wasn't ready to end things just yet.

"Hey! You alright kid?" Shizuo again. Mikado smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah. I will be." The teen was resolved to find out the truth even if he had to stake out the school all night.

x-x-x

It wasn't all night. Around six o'clock the last students left the building their club activities at an end. Mikado sat waiting around the corner of the lockers opposite watching his own. He could be making a mistake. It could be early morning his locker was visited. No sooner had he thought that he heard footsteps across the hall. Mikado slowly turned his head cursing that the lights were off.

He couldn't make out the figure nor did he have the courage to stand on shaky legs to confront them. Instead he listened as his locker was opened. His presumed admirer was right there.

Moments later the door closed footsteps quickly retreating. It was over. He had missed his chance. With a sigh the teen slumped. It was time to go home. Pushing himself up he took a quick panicked step back hearing whistling.

His locker was opened again by someone else. Mikado heard the second intruder rummaging around inside. Whoever it was took much longer than the first. Mikado never confronted him either. He didn't have to. Not when he recognised the teen skipping happily out of the building.

"You don't deserve to be happy."

x-x-x

What he had witnessed the previous night had only brought up one question. Who did Izaya hate enough to sabotage their efforts of affection? Mikado thought about the damage done to his admirer. No doubt there was a letter. A letter written by a shaky hand and heartfelt emotions. A letter that Izaya had stolen and most likely thrown away. Closing his locker Mikado sighed curious at what the contents of the letter were.

"You okay, kid?" Shizuo asked him. Mikado smiled nodding automatically. Twice now the blonde had spoken to him. "Good."

"Wait! Heiwajima- sempai." He called out stupidly grabbing the older teen's sleeve. "Sorry. You told me to stay away from Orihara-san. Who's the one that he hates the most?"

Mikado wasn't sure whether it was the right question or not but it was all he had to go on. What he hadn't expected was for the blonde to look blankly at him. "Me. He hates me just as much as I hate him." Mikado let go watching Shizuo walk away. It couldn't be, could it? His secret admirer was Shizuo?

"Mikado-kun, good morning. Did you put the lock on your locker?" Izaya asked slumping over his back. Mikado blinked shaking his head in disbelief. "You forgot? I'll do it for you."

"No!"

"No?" The raven asked narrowing his gaze. "You know who it is?"

"...no. Sorry Orihara-sempai, I have to get to class." Mikado squeaked apologising as he ran down the hall.

x-x-x

Knowledge gave him power to do what he hadn't been able to do the night before. This time he waited with bated breath for his secret admirer to turn up. He wouldn't be disappointed if it was in fact the blonde- far from it. His excitement outweighed the fear raising his adrenaline. At the same time as the previous night he heard footsteps. Mikado clutched his phone switching on the torch as the door to his locker opened.

Illuminated in his phone beam was the blonde standing there with a letter and a thorn less rose. Both of them fell to the floor. "...kid. This is..."

"Heiwajima-senpai!" Mikado gasped dashing forward to pick up the envelope. Grabbing the teen's bandaged hand he pulled Shizuo into his hiding place.

Sure enough he heard the same whistling. Izaya stopped at his locker. "Finally caught by the guards?" He could hear the mirth in the raven's voice. "Monsters can't be happy." The door slammed shut Izaya cackling as he skipped from the school.

"That was close." Mikado shivered at what could have happened. The blonde looked torn between confusion and anger. The most important thing was in his hand.

Mikado tore the envelope open happy to find a letter inside. "Oi! Don't read that here. Don't let anyone else read it either!" The blonde scowled. "Listen I- I mean- let me know.. I guess..."

Mikado smiled clutching the letter against his chest. Under the light he read carefully scribbled words. When he was done he folded the letter properly putting it into his pocket. His gaze fell to the rose on the floor. All the thorns had been removed.

Stepping outside he looked up seeing the blonde standing there sheepishly. "...walk you home..." Mikado smiled walking in step.

"The roses didn't have thorns." Mikado murmured quietly.

"...took em all off. Cut myself a bit." The blonde responded in a whisper. Meaning Izaya had replaced the thorn less ones with thorns as well as taking the letter.

"The chocolates?"

"...I wanted to give them to you." The blonde confessed. "Damn sweet tooth. I'm a dumbass." Mikado smiled inching closer. Shyly he brushed their hands together.

"No you're not." The younger teen smiled slipping a hand into his. The blonde flinched and for a moment he thought he could see blood through the bandage. Together they walked out of the school gates towards his home. Things couldn't be more interesting. With a smile on his face he walked nervously beside his secret admirer.

End


	32. Twilight hours (Shizuo x Mikado)

Title:- Twilight hours

Pairing:- Shizuo x Mikado

Rating:- T

Warning:- Language, Izaya, blood, violence, mentions of killing

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara or Vocaloid

Summary:- Two sides, an undeniable urge for destruction.

Requested by:- Yuzuki

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Ineedthis._

Daytime. Everything was normal. Humans went about their business and everything was just normal- boringly so. Daytime was safe the sun washing away darkness with its light. No one knew about the destruction during the twilight hours. The damage that was swiftly cleared away. Sure everyone knew about gangs and yakuza but that was just scratching the surface of what really went on in Ikebukuro. The darkness that lingered on the edge of light consuming the town when the moon rose, was split into two. The psychotic dolls that some debated were artificially created and the elite soldiers chosen to contain the dolls- they were just as bad.

The dolls were young and innocent looking. Mikado, Erika, Anri and the one that took care of them- Izaya. The soldiers were strange led by Shiki. Kadota was more of a leader leaving Shizuo and Celty. Out of the eight there was only two that really mattered. This is their story.

Shizuo hated violence. He hated that he was called a soldier- a protector of humanity from the dolls that threatened the peace. Every order was against his principals and if not for the higher ups being his family and practically owning his ass he wouldn't be a soldier in the first place.

His fellow soldiers had become his friends. Celty more so than the others. His captain was nice too. Thanks to his super strength he didn't need to use a weapon when he himself was a weapon. Kadota though insisted he carry a sword more for protection than anything else. With a sigh he sat and waited for the night to fall and the demons to run rampant.

A little further away in Shinjuku stood a dark haired teen with glittering blue eyes. He could pass as a girl and under the eyes of his master he was exactly that. Izaya liked obedience from his dolls. That was the most important lesson Mikado never- was never allowed to forget it. He was Izaya's to do with as the effeminate man wished. "Get up Mikado-kun." The raven chirped caressing his cheek.

The teen did so letting the kimono slip from his shoulders. He smiled emptily as Izaya touched him moving soft fingertips along his scars. "I think you're recovered now. You can go out and play tonight."

"Thank you, Izaya-sama." Mikado dropped to one knee waiting for the raven to stand circling his body.

x-x-x

Three o'clock. Mikado took a long walk from Shinjuku to the sleepless Ikebukuro. His eyes closed trying and failing to supress the impulse inside him. The need to destroy. Personally he preferred a pen as his weapon but Izaya had given him a gun- he would need it.

The teen was quickly changing his mind as he pulled the trigger with a manicured finger. The shot rang out- his victim falling, a pool of crimson leaking out of the wound beneath them. Mikado crouched dipping his fingertips into the pool, turning them the same colour as his nail polish.

The world was a brilliant red dyed in the colour of his master's eyes. Mikado chuckled feeling the last of his doubt fade away under the desire to destroy. Destroy destroy destroy everything. Humans were weak, brittle, frail- nothing more than discarded puppets. Izaya had taught him so. So then..."For what purpose was I created?" He murmured slowing his bloody massacre for one long drawn out moment.

x-x-x

Shizuo fingered the hilt of the blade at his hip. The day had gone to slumber taking with it his hatred for violence. His companions scattered across the city in an effort to contain the onslaught. Screams filled the town silenced within moments.

The doll he was supposed to take out stood in front of him white kimono drenched in the thick red blood. In her hand was a gun. Glancing at his hip he now knew why Kadota had made him take the sword. "Why don't you stay?" He growled watching the woman turn away.

There was no coincidences. No wrong place at the wrong time. The doll was evil. Pre labelled from the beginning black and white. Shizuo closed his eyes looking past the innocence. All he had to do was follow the script. Kadota had given the order. Evil was to be eradicated.

"Kill kill kill." The blonde murmured slowly drawing the sharp blade. He hated blades no matter how small thanks to a certain someone. His head was a bit fuzzy on who. Kadota's order had been clear. "Hunt and capture all the evil, letting none escape. Chase them to the end of the earth, until not even a speck of their ash remains."

"Well that's not nice~" the woman smiled. The gun was raised the shot rang out and Shizuo moved charging forward unaware of where the burst of speed had come from.

The woman moved just as quickly a smirk on her ruby lips. Blue eyes flashed full of mirth. "For what purpose are you living for?" Shizuo growled in disgust. "Let me tell you."

"Destroy destroy destroy~"

"Kill kill kill."

Both of them moved. The gun became a sword parrying his attack pushing him back. Shizuo growled slamming the blade into the skilled one. Kadota must know giving him a sword was like giving a pen to a Neanderthal.

Throwing the blade away he barely winced a cut across his chest underneath an old scar. Shizuo staggered back not at the wound but a shadow of what seemed to be a memory. Three people. A boy with blue and an older boy with red. Shaking his head his fist clenched slamming into the woman's face.

The doll went flying rolling across the bloodied floor. Shizuo clutched at his head. "...kill kill kill." Stepping closer he could see blue eyes staring up at him tear filled. Shizuo grit his teeth. He had his orders.

"I don't think so~" A cold purr chilled his bones as cold as the small sharp knife pressed against his throat. "Step away, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo gasped blurry images flickering through his head. The doll was pulling herself up staring at him. "...do I-"

"-know you?" The doll finished.

Shizuo groaned trying to think of who it was. Both of them were familiar- painfully so. "Shizuo!" Kadota called evening the odds. The newcomer had no choice but to defend himself. "We're leaving." His captain commanded pulling him back. Shizuo nodded numbly brow furrowed staring at the duo. A thick shadow swept down encasing him in nothingness. Closing his eyes he leaned against Kadota.

x-x-x

"Izaya-sama, who was that?" Mikado asked shakily trying to focus on the thoughts in his mind. Two older boys one he knew was Izaya and the other a brunette with chocolate eyes.

"The enemy." Izaya hummed. "The one you need to kill. It has to be you." Mikado almost asked why instead shaking his head feeling drowsy.

"Yes, Izaya-sama." The ground swayed beneath his feet as he was picked up and carried away from the scene. Slowly his eyes slipped shut.

x-x-x

 _Laughter. Under a large tree at an orphanage they had all been placed in. Izaya was the oldest and wisest followed by Shizuo and lastly Mikado. Mikado looked up the the older two as brothers. Izaya was possessive and always came to the youngest's aid._

 _Shizuo was the kindest and the quietest despite the outbursts of anger that occasionally wrecked something inside their home. Today the brunette was sitting against the rough bark legs stretched. Mikado was resting his head on the older boy's lap smiling sleepily as gentle fingers combed lightly through his hair. "Hey, it's my turn!" No one could tell who it was said to._

 _"You three!" Shizuo opened his eyes seeing their foster mother striding over to them. "Come. We have guests waiting. You might get to live with a new family." Shizuo tensed at the woman's enthusiasm. Mikado was clutching his hand, Izaya's hands were resting on their shoulders._

 _The three of them were close. They didn't want a new family if they couldn't be together. They went anyway walking back into the house or else they would be punished once the guests had left. The older boys could take it but Mikado was still young._

 _Mikado recoiled hiding behind the pair of them as a monster stepped in front of them. It was Izaya that pointed out it was a man in a gas mask. Shizuo looked at the white coat tensing as he could feel the man assess them. There were others. Each one wearing a uniform. Mikado began to cry behind them. Shizuo pushed the two of them away sending Izaya into the younger raven. The pair of them hit the wall slumping down where the older raven embraced Mikado trying to calm him._

 _"You. Come here." Shizuo stayed where he was gnawing at his bottom lip. Glancing back he could see anxious ruby and tearful sapphire watching. "The raven haired boy that isn't crying. Get here."_

 _"The two of them are brothers." Shizuo lied. "You can't separate them." Closing his eyes he found cuffs biting into his wrist, his adolescent body lifted over the shoulder of a bulky man. The last thing he saw was Mikado and Izaya staring after him. Izaya's eyes were closed in resignation holding Mikado back. The younger boy trying to run after him. Shizuo blinked away his tears. One day they would see each other again. The three of them reunited. It was that thought that kept him from escaping his new family._

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned opening his eyes. "Hey, captain." He murmured sitting up. It felt like he had been dreaming- a dream he didn't remember. Wiping his eyes they came away damp.

"Don't call me captain when we're alone." Kadota murmured laying next to him. Shizuo nodded lazily lifting his head to steal the man's lips. "What happened last night? You threw away the sword, the dolls could have killed you."

"...I don't know. Must have been coming down with something. I didn't realise there were two. They...no nothing." Shizuo shook his head the last of sleep leaving him.

"You're my responsibility, Shizuo." Kadota whispered smoothing a thumb across his cheek. "If you're not fit for duty, you need to tell me."

"I'm okay. I'm going to see Celty." Shizuo went to get off the bed strong arms wrapping around his torso.

"You can't. She's giving her report. She caught one of the dolls- Anri." Kadota pulled him back kissing the nape of his neck. "Stay with me. We have the whole day until night falls." Closing his eyes Shizuo fell back into the man's arms a warmth overtaking his body. "Shiki and Kishitani want to see you after."

x-x-x

Three o'clock. Mikado took a long walk from Shinjuku to the sleepless Ikebukuro. His eyes closed trying and failing to supress the impulse inside him. The need to destroy. Personally he preferred a pen as his weapon but Izaya had given him a gun- he would need it.

The teen was quickly changing his mind as he pulled the trigger with a manicured finger. The shot rang out- his victim falling, a pool of crimson leaking out of the wound beneath them. Mikado crouched dipping his fingertips into the pool, turning them the same colour as his nail polish.

The world was a brilliant red dyed in the colour of his master's eyes. Mikado chuckled feeling the last of his doubt fade away under the desire to destroy. Destroy destroy destroy everything.

Humans were weak, brittle, frail- nothing more than discarded puppets. Izaya had taught him so. So then..."For what purpose was I created?" He murmured slowing his bloody massacre for one long drawn out moment.

x-x-x

Shizuo fingered the hilt of the blade at his hip. The day had gone to slumber taking with it his hatred for violence. His companions scattered across the city in an effort to contain the onslaught. Screams filled the town silenced within moments.

The doll he was supposed to take out stood in front of him white kimono drenched in the thick red blood. In her hand was a gun. Glancing at his hip he now knew why Kadota had made him take the sword. "Why don't you stay?" He growled watching the woman turn away.

There was no coincidences. No wrong place at the wrong time. The doll was evil. Pre labelled from the beginning black and white. Shizuo closed his eyes looking past the innocence. All he had to do was follow the script. Kadota had given the order. Evil was to be eradicated.

"Kill kill kill." The blonde murmured slowly drawing the sharp blade. He hated blades no matter how small thanks to a certain someone. His head was a bit fuzzy on who. Kadota's order had been clear. "Hunt and capture all the evil, letting none escape. Chase them to the end of the earth, until not even a speck of their ash remains."

"Well that's not nice~" the woman smiled. The gun was raised the shot rang out and Shizuo moved charging forward unaware of where the burst of speed had come from.

The woman moved just as quickly a smirk on her ruby lips. Blue eyes flashed full of mirth. "For what purpose are you living for?" Shizuo growled in disgust. "Let me tell you."

"Destroy destroy destroy~"

"Kill kill kill."

And so it began again as it did every night three o'clock when the two factions hunted each other. Shizuo and Mikado stood on either side enemies until the end, hopeful memories submerged under cruelty and cowardice. Each puppet with strings attached doomed to obey their masters no matter how good the intentions. Eventually the day would come when fake kindness and absolute obedience wouldn't work. When the memories surfaced and the pair saw themselves and each other for who they were. "...For what reason was I created?"

End


	33. Hidden desires (Izuo)

Title:- Hidden desires

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- Izaya, yaoi, language etc etc

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo is about to get what he wished for.

Requested by:- Ineedthis

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Pammy._

Izaya was bored. That was why he put time and effort to bug the fortissimo's home and rid the area of any trace he had been there. The latter was so the little bugs he had planted wouldn't accidentally be destroyed in an irrational fit of anger. When Namie had left for the day and there were no clients- not even a visit from Shiki. Izaya sat alone in his big office- bored. There were times that he didn't want to go outside integrating himself in with his humans.

There were times where he preferred to sit on his throne feeling how high above his subjects he was. Right now there was something to entertain him. Or so he thought. It was Friday evening. In front of him was a whole week of recordings. The informant knew almost everything about the blonde and now he would know secrets uttered in a whisper. Secret lovers he could exploit...the possibilities were endless.

Well not so much with the fortissimo. The blonde hated anything fun. He was a straight arrow masquerading as a human- something the thorn in his side would never be. Izaya didn't see it as stalking or even an obsession. Hoarding information was part of the job description. The bigger the threat the bigger the file- if it was on paper. The only copy was on an encrypted USB. Even that was only notes. The real information was stored away securely inside his mind. The recording began to play. Izaya adjusted the only headphones he had- White with magenta pads-it didn't take long to know the blonde rarely talked except for the odd grunts and groans.

x-x-x

It was a routine. The same thing day in day out. The alarm clock rang- it got smashed. Rustling as the blonde got out of bed. Crashing around like a bear with a sore head. Tom's voice asking the same questions. Vorona talking like a robot and still managing to sound endearing.

Panicked voices belonging to the men and women that owed money. The protozoan it seemed was all for equality treating both sexes the same- until things turned physical. In fact the only time there was a distinct change in the brute's persona was when he was around a child or children.

Something he already knew. Pointless since the blonde grew stronger if anything when Izaya used them against him. Sort of like a...hero. The raven chuckled forwarding past the seven hours of soft snoring and the occasional grunt. The protozoan was boring. Normally so. His habits were human like and Izaya wasn't yet bored enough to listen to his enemy snore for several hours. The recording moved onto the next day. Friday.

Friday's it seemed was the one day he could stroll around Ikebukuro without an incoming trash can or vending machine aimed to maim but never kill. The blonde never managed to get him. With a sigh he listened to the alarm clock being smashed. It was exactly the same. Except that it wasn't. Instead of Tom arriving there was a sense of urgency, fingers across a phone keypad.

Izaya sat up straight adjusting the headphones. He had gone through four days of crap in which the only satisfaction he had achieved was the blonde screaming his name and the irritated cursing after failing to catch him.

 _"Sorry I'm late. Had to wait for the postman. I thought he would never come."_ Izaya strained his ears. The owner of the voice sounded happy. Nothing like what he was used to.

 _"I forgive you, Shizu-chan."_ Izaya cringed hearing a woman's voice, along with his pet name. _"If you let me read it first!"_ Read what? Izaya asked himself growing more interested by the second.

 _"No way. You can read it with me or you can wait."_ The blonde laughed. Izaya blinked cheek against his hand.

 _"Oooh. Fine. You win. I have a new one I brought. Limited edition. Tada! The protagonist is a male nurse forced to work under a smart egotistical doctor. The doctor is the one that requested it, making the nurse do all sorts of degrading things. The main one is emotionally blackmailing the nurse to cross-dress!"_ Izaya hit pause throwing the headphones down as a loud squeal blasted his ears with feedback.

Nursing his ringing ears Izaya glared at the recording wanting to know the rest without damaging his ears. Deciding it was more important to know the rest he unplugged the headphones playing the recording out loud.

 _"No spoilers. You know I hate them. Is the seme hot?"_

 _"Very. They included a bonus pullout in colour. Shizu-chan, this is my treasure but I'll allow you to read it. Besides..."_

 _"We're not getting into this again."_

 _"He's your type. Exactly like Iza-Iza."_

 _"Shh! I'll get Kadota to lock you in the van."_ Izaya's eyes narrowed hearing panic in the brute's voice. The blonde was gay? That hadn't been put down in his mental record. There had been no girlfriend which had been down to insecurity and the rational side of the brute realising he was a monster.

 _"Dotachin wouldn't do that. Yumacchi won't tell him where we are. I read this and I imagined it was the two of you. You will too. You want Iza-Iza to push you down."_

 _"Karisawa! Enough. Please. Not today. It's a nice dream but it's not going to happen. Kasuka is intervening. He's arranging some suitable women to meet me. If I don't go through with it he'll probably start sending prostitutes to my door."_

 _"...no. This ruins everything! You don't like women. You can't leave me or Iza-Iza."_

 _"I know. That's why I'm going to tell Kasuka I'm gay. I'm not ending our meetings. Most fun I've had all week."_

 _"Yes! Thank you thank you. Are you going to tell him about your crush on Iza-Iza?"_ Izaya winced hearing a loud thud. It sounded like something had toppled over. Karisawa was continuing with her far fetched ideals of him and the protozoan being together.

 _"I don't think he's quite ready to hear about that just yet. Are we going to read anything today or just talk about me and the flea?"_

 _"We can do both. Since this one the character has the same personality as Iza-Iza."_

 _"Another sadist one? I still have another two to read before that. I suppose I could ask Tom for time off...Tuesday. Izaya always comes to Ikebukuro Monday morning."_

 _"Hehe. I knew you were trying. As a reward you can read my treasure."_

 _"Thank you. Oh wow. He is hot isn't he?"_

 _"Told you so. There's this one scene where the doctor doesn't want to deal with any patients, so he writes down the nurse's name to confine them to bed."_

 _"I said no spoilers! You're terrible. Here you can read my one. I liked the cover."_

 _"Or the guy on the cover. Reminds you of someone?"_

 _"You're not subtle at all. Wow this guy is a bastard."_

 _"Like someone you know. My collection is for the art and the hotness. Yours is-"_ There was another loud thud followed by laughter and rustling. Izaya cursed himself for not getting a camera planted. The blonde had a secret. It looked like he wasn't getting any more from the recording. Izaya shook his head leaning back in stunned silence. Maybe Karisawa's theories weren't so crazy after all. The blonde hadn't openly admitted it but there was something he could try.

x-x-x

An emergency was what had the blonde leaving the apartment at break neck speed and a dangerous temper. There was nothing actually wrong which the protozoan would find out once he made it across town. Izaya took that time to slip into the blonde's apartment. It was the second time he had been there since planting the bugs the first. This time however it was all about the protozoan's hobby that no one knew about.

Stealthily Izaya went into the bedroom opening the closet and moving the rack of bartender suits to one side. Nothing- except for more wrapped packages at the bottom. Moving on he pulled open the top drawer rummaging through the blonde's underwear. The next drawer was the same, everything Kasuka brought by the looks of it.

The bottom drawer was slightly heavier. Izaya being no stranger to hidden compartments- yet surprised the protozoan had one- shimmied it open with his knife. The panel came out easy enough revealing what was hidden beneath the flimsy piece of wood.

Books. Brightly coloured couples stood out. Izaya lifted the closest one up flicking through the manga. One brow raised seeing a much darker one underneath. Each one was the same. Izaya snapped a picture of the top layer and then the one underneath. With all the information he needed the raven left the apartment.

x-x-x

Closed for business, Izaya sat on his bed opening the copies of manga that the blonde owned. The fluffy ones were as he expected. Sweet and loved up couplets of men.

What interested him was the content of the darker part of the genre. Psychological mainly with the main character being cruel, playing a game or abusive. Izaya could see the pattern between them. The fluffy ones had similarities with his appearance, whilst the darker ones had his personality. It looked like the brute really did have a crush on him.

"Now what should I do about that?" Izaya asked himself cackling with laughter. Falling back against the pillows he picked one of the books at random. If he had to take a guess the one he currently held was a copy of the title Karisawa had given the blonde to borrow.

Perhaps this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. The protozoan was a masochist waiting to be ordered around. Why shouldn't he be the one to do it? If it went badly it would be a trip to Shinra. If it went well...Izaya could only dream of the benefits. It would shift the scales between them dramatically- having the blonde at his feet with a leash no doubt given his enemy's preferences. Izaya was positively glowing at the thought. Now all he needed was an opportunity. It just happened that was the area he excelled in.

x-x-x

Shizuo froze key in the already opened door. Someone had actually been stupid enough to break into his home. His nose twitched scenting the air. The flea's scent clogged his nostrils sending him rushing into the apartment or more importantly to his secret.

Struck dumb, Shizuo stood at the threshold of his bedroom seeing his bed had been remade. His sheets were white, a rail surrounded the bed with a light teal curtain pulled halfway across.

Swallowing thickly the blonde turned away going to the drawers. Pulling out the bottom one he found a indent in the panel. The books were untouched. That was when he noticed a pile of dark coloured material on the floor.

Opening the doors to his closet Shizuo scowled eyes narrowing at the white dresses hanging up instead of the bartender suits. Well now he knew what the shredded material was.

"You're home earlier than I thought, Shizu-chan." Izaya purred behind him. Shizuo spun around eyeing the raven in distaste. Izaya was donning a white coat, stethoscope and specs. In his hand he held Karisawa's book.

"...Flea! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" The blonde growled fists clenched. He gave a sharp intake of breath the raven stalking forward.

"I've come to punish you for always getting in my way. It looks like you need a doctor."

Shizuo looked down at himself biting his lip. He had run into a gang that had no quibbles with taking him out. They had come at him with knives, baseball bats with nails hammered into them and the hammer. Needless to say he hadn't taken them down unscathed. His uniform was slashed, ripped and bloodied.

"...your fault." He growled tiredly tugging lightly at the ripped bow tie. It fluttered to the floor.

"Who knows." Izaya shrugged. "Sit down."

"Piss off. Get out of my-"

"SIT DOWN!" Shizuo sat down before his mind could comprehend what had happened. Izaya smirked down at him as he skipped past. Shizuo gulped staring up at the dress held out in front of him. "Put it on."

"Iza-"

"Put it on, Shizu-chan. I won't tell you again." Izaya purred. Shizuo groaned as the raven placed one foot on his crotch adding pressure. Cheeks flushing his fingers twitched pinching his wrist. Surely he was dreaming.

Moving to stand Izaya slapped him cheek stinging. "I didn't tell you to get up. Take those rags off." Shizuo's fingers moved his gaze never leaving Izaya's saccharine eyes. "You're a mess. You can't wear this yet. Get up."

Shizuo swallowed standing up adrenaline coursing through his veins. Stiffly he followed Izaya into the bathroom. "You're not a child, protozoan." The raven barked. Shizuo gasped taking off his bloodied pants his fingers momentarily pausing on his boxers. "This is taking too long." Izaya stepped forward licking the flat edge of a small knife.

Shizuo groaned seeing what was left of his last defence scattered in shreds of fabric around his feet. "In. You're filthy." Taking a step back the door slammed shut confining him into the shower. Reaching up he turned the nozzle on shivering.

x-x-x

Shizuo's cheeks flushed violently his hand tugging at the hem of the dress that barely covered the top of his thigh. The lace thong was uncomfortable lost between his cheeks. The material was tight around his torso, perky nipples peeking through.

"Not bad for a slut." Izaya grinned snapping a picture. Shizuo bit back a gasp ashamed as his cock twitched. "It's a shame we don't have a patient. On the bed. I need to deal with your wounds."

Shizuo's blush deepened his hands on his butt as he sat down. The dress rode up over his ass refusing to go back down. The small connector from the suspender belt snapped one white stocking sliding down. "Can't even get dressed right." Izaya jabbed pulling the curtain across. "Patient confidentiality. What happens in my care...stays that way."

Shizuo nodded succumbing easily to the humiliation. Another slap left him reeling. "Do you deserve to be looked after?" Izaya queried squeezing his chin between thumb and forefinger. "I think a little punishment is in order. don't you, Shizu-chan?"

"...y-yes." The blonde choked huskily lost in a haze.

"Yes what?" Izaya demanded digging his nails in.

"Yes Izaya-sama." Shizuo gasped falling back against the covers.

"It will do." The raven conceded taking a seat. "Come here. Crawl- like a dog." Shizuo gulped feeling a breeze against his buttocks. The string rubbed against him his arms faltering. "Now."

As instructed he crouched on all fours his knees resting against Izaya's slim thigh. Shizuo shivered cold metal against his skin. Izaya's hand smoothing along his skin fingertips sliding inside the stocking. "I-Izaya!" He breathed trembling.

"Forgot already, protozoan?" Izaya hissed yanking his hair. Shizuo gasped his head pulled back.

"I-Izaya-sama. Sorry. Izaya-sama." He rasped. Izaya released him.

"Don't forget it." Shizuo nodded rocking forward feeling Izaya's hand grope his behind. His breath caught in his throat eyes widening as the raven's hand came down across his flesh. "You really are useless. I wonder just how far you'll let me go. How far do you want me to go?" Izaya purred bringing his hand down again.

Shizuo stifled a moan his fists clenched. He wasn't sure what was redder, his face or his ass. Gaze falling to the discarded book, the blonde stared at the cover. He hadn't had the opportunity to read it properly. Izaya had. Izaya knew what he liked to do.

A sick game. That was all it was but one Shizuo would willingly play. A small whimper left him at the soothing touch after the first five spanks. "I think that's enough for now." Izaya decided. "Lay on the bed, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo left the uniform as it was climbing carefully off of the raven. Rolling onto his back his hands rested over the bulge under the dress. "Move your hands." He did so. Slowly returning his arms to his side shame filled at the dark patch marring the pure white of the dress. "You liked that, didn't you?" Izaya smirked flicking up the end of the dress.

Shizuo gave a small yelp as the thong was tugged. "...I'm sick." He murmured quietly averting his gaze. "...please, not-" what was he supposed to say? His crush was finally at his bedside carrying out his twisted desires. Did he really want Izaya to stop? Dream or not this would only ever happen once.

"Mmhm, I know you are." Izaya whispered straddling his waist. "Let's see what's wrong." The pad of the stethoscope was placed against his chest. "Your heart is beating fast. Why is that?"

"...I- I don't know." Shizuo breathed. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest pounding violently. The cause was the nasty piece of work being a sadistic bastard. "...fix me. Please, Izaya-sama." The last thing he could remember was dark ruby orbs glittering with lust and malice.

x-x-x

"...Shizu-chan?" Izaya paused staring down at the blonde who wasn't moving. "Hey, wake up protozoan." Slapping the blonde did nothing. Blinking in disbelief Izaya checked the brute's heart rate. Asleep. The damn blonde had fallen asleep on him. No... He had passed out. "I didn't even go that far." The raven sulked. With a smirk he lifted the hem of the dress satisfied at how soaked through the area was. "That was too much?" Izaya chuckled. "You and I are going to have so much fun."

Straddling his new play toy, Izaya unzipped his jeans taking out his own hardened member. "I could do so much damage to you like this. You'd wake up a mess with no idea what happened." Except that wasn't part of the game. If the blonde wanted his touch he would have to work for it. Izaya would make sure to punish the brute for the latest transgression. Passing out during a little foreplay was unacceptable.

Three pumps with his hand and Izaya was finished with his masterpiece. The blonde lay there covered in both of their cum, dress sticking to him like a second skin. He finished the piece with a kiss to the cheek taking a sharpie from his pocket. Tearing at the deep v Izaya's fingertips smoothed along the first cut he had ever made. "You realise after this the chances of me letting you go are slim? You won't be going back into the toy box for a while." Biting the lid from the pen Izaya scrawled his signature above the line like it was supposed to go there.

x-x-x

Monday. The day he went into Ikebukuro to check on his humans. The day that the blonde wouldn't change. Izaya grinned staring at his toy pleased to see the tensed posture. Not so pleased at how close Tom and Vorona were to the brute.

It wasn't just them. Celty, Kadota, even Shinra all had their grubby mitts on his Shizu-chan. Izaya shook his head putting the knife away. It was too soon for Ikebukuro to find out the power shift between them.

x-x-x

Tuesday. Izaya decided to close the net. The blonde obeyed his every word. Knocking at the door he was wordlessly let in the brute standing docile. "Close the door."

The blonde did so. "Take off your shirt." The blonde did it. Izaya grinned seeing the permanent marker hadn't been scrubbed off. In fact it looked like it hadn't been touched at all. Slipping a hand into his pocket, the raven took out a slip of paper shoving it into the beast that used to be his enemy. "I want my name tattooed across your chest exactly like that. Do it tomorrow."

"..."

"Shizu-chan?"

"Yes, Izaya-sama." The blonde murmured. Izaya grinned wickedly skipping further inside.

"Come. I'm bored. If you're lucky we'll try out another scene in that book." Behind him he could see the brute caught between embarrassment, outrage and need. This was going to be fun.

x-x-x

Wednesday. Izaya was pleased to see the blonde standing at the door of his apartment, topless with a rucksack sling over one shoulder. "...you have a guest." Namie whispered in disbelief.

"You're late, Shizu-chan." The raven smirked tugging the blonde's hand, gaze on the promised tattoo. His name.

"Sorry." The brute murmured eyeing Namie warily.

"She's leaving. Goodbye, Namie-san." His secretary couldn't escape quick enough slamming the door behind her.

"Are you going to punish me?" The rucksack fell to the floor.

"No. You've pleased me. Did it hurt?"

"No." Izaya's smile faltered. Maybe he should have had it done lower down in a more intimate place.

"I changed my mind. Go in the bedroom." Izaya barked the order. Chocolate eyes widened the blonde nodding solemnly.

x-x-x

Thursday. Izaya opened his eyes from a particularly lovely dream he would love to make come true. Next to him the blonde lay fast asleep covers pooling at his waist.

"Wake up." The blonde did so smiling lazily up at him. "Morning."

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Time to do the after care on your tattoo." Izaya smiled his fingertip hovering just above the ink tracing his name. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Do you want me to make breakfast?" The blonde asked sitting up. Izaya shook his head. "Oh, okay." Izaya leaned forward pressing their lips together.

"Get out of the bed and follow me."

"I have-"

"Now, Shizu-chan." Izaya barked getting up. This was what happened when equal love for every human became focused on one beast. Within a week the blonde had a mark that claimed him and they were living together. Izaya entwined their fingers not wanting to be apart for more than a second.

x-x-x

Friday. Izaya hadn't allowed the blonde to go to work the entire week. It was either that or trying to restrain himself from gouging out Tom's eyes for staring a few seconds longer than necessary each time.

Izaya glanced at the time watching as the blonde left through the front door. The bugs were still in place but that didn't make a difference. He knew where his favourite toy was going yet even so his impatience outweighed rational thought.

Izaya found himself trailing a couple of paces behind the blonde right up until the pair met up. "Shizu-chan!" That would be the first thing to change.

"Shizu-chan, you didn't wait for me?" The raven asked with a half hearted smile. Karisawa was staring between the two of them eyes glowing practically beaming as she came to a realisation.

"Iza-Iza, you two are..."

"Together." Izaya skipped inside their little den eyeing the books in distaste. Well they were useful as things he could make the blonde do in the name of role play.

"You did it. You actually got together!" Karisawa squealed. Izaya smiled as the blonde backed away from an incoming hug.

"Sorry, you can't touch my chest." Izaya smiled patting his lap. The blonde swallowed with a nod moving to sit on his lap. "W-what book are we looking at today?"

"Iza-Iza, are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like Shizu-chan is having an affair. Just because he likes the look of the characters. None of them would replace me, would they?"

"No, Izaya."

"Izaya what?" The raven asked lounging back lazily one ringed hand reaching for a book.

"Izaya-sama." The blonde murmured. Another squeal had their attention. "Karisawa, I-"

"Say no more. I officially make Iza-Iza a member of our club and decree that all touching is permitted." The otaku was salivating a dopey far away look on her face.

"There you have it. What should we do now, Shizu-chan?" The blonde stayed quiet cheeks flushed waiting for him to decide. Whatever his order the protozoan would follow. "Karisawa-chan~ I can see the books but I don't suppose you have any toys? Shizu-chan gets bored easily." Izaya smiled kissing the nape of the blonde's neck. One hand dipped low rubbing against the visible bulge.

"Toys? Oh yes. I have a lot. They fell off a truck...all new and wrapped and stuff. You're free to take what you want." Izaya smirked seeing the hopeful yet terrified look on the blonde's face. Anticipation was evident. This was going to be fun.

End


	34. The dragon and the prince (IxS, KxM)

Title:- The dragon and the prince

Pairing:- Fem Izuo, Kida x Mikado

Rating:- M

Warning:- Violence, language, nudity etc etc

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Dragons are evil and little princes need to be protected- apparently.

Requested by:- Pammy

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Shadowred._

"Get away!" The blonde prince withdrew his sword holding it out in quivering hands. All he had wanted was to lay eyes on the mysterious beauty he had heard about. The rumour had reached all the way to his kingdom. Instead he found the monster guarding the blue eyed beauty. "Get back foul beast." Kid jabbed his sword at the large golden dragon. The creature snarled flicking him away with a single talon. The dragon snorted a puff of smoke his only warning to get out of he way.

The prince fell back scrambling out of the way. Behind the dragon he caught a glimpse that took his breath away. The rumours were true. There was a blue eyed raven guarded by the fierce beast. Biting his lip the blonde turned and ran leaving his shattered sword behind.

The dragon didn't come after him remaining at its post. Masaomi glanced back the boy he had seen was unforgettable crying out for his help- too scared to utter a single word.

x-x-x

Back at the castle the prince paced looking through his list of contacts. Who could take on a dragon? An army? The prince groaned his slim crown toppling to the marble floor. It had to be _him._ The only one that could take on a dragon. It wasn't known what manner of creature Izaya was only that he was powerful and willing to help- for a price. "Summon Izaya!" He called watching as his servants scurried around at the name.

Slumping on his throne he reminded himself that it was necessary to save the love of his life. The prince closed his eyes not all excited about his audience with the malicious, manipulative creature.

"Good evening, Masaomi-kun." A dark voice purred skipping across the throne room. "You wanted to see me? Or more specifically my help?" The prince squeezed the bridge of his nose. Izaya didn't appear unless he wanted to. He couldn't be found unless he wanted to.

"That was quick."

"Punctual." Izaya grinned. "I was bored. The village I was in burnt to a crisp."

"You set it on fire?" The prince asked glaring at the creature.

"Me and fire don't get along. It was the daughter of the head villager. I doubt you wanted to see me to make small talk."

"I'm in love." Masaomi confessed.

"How boring." Izaya replied. "I'm not here to help you get a girl." The creature turned away and the blonde knew he would vanish in a blink of an eye.

"It's a boy!" He cried hoping to peak the raven's interest.

"A little interesting." Izaya stopped looking back with a smile. His eyes weren't smiling though.

"Guarded by a dragon." The prince choked out hands clutching the wooden arms of his throne.

"Dragons are extinct." Izaya yawned. "You didn't fall for a ridiculous rumour, did you? Humans make up things all the time."

"I fought it myself." The blonde flushed at the memory of his defeat.

"Yet here you are back on your cosy throne without a scratch."

"It broke my sword. I decided on a stealthily retreat."

The raven narrowed his eyes. "You ran from a kitsune. They are the illusionists."

"Izaya! it was a dragon. The thing would have burnt me to a crisp! I want you to slay it."

"Goodbye, Masaomi-kun." Izaya waved skipping away.

"Wait! Help me and you can have whatever you want!" Too late he had promised the raven the world.

"You know I think I'll help you." Izaya grinned. "Let's go slay a dragon."

x-x-x

The two of them returned to the next Kingdom retracing the prince's steps. The blonde crouched behind a cluster of rocks pointing to the cottage where he had faced the beast.

"It's a bit small to house this dragon you keep talking about." Izaya sighed. "Like I said before, it's a kitsune. Pesky little things. They usually stick to impersonating humans."

The prince gasped pulling the raven down at his level as the door opened. Of his own free will a young raven stepped out stretching beneath the mid day sun. Once again he was struck by the fellow teenager's beauty.

"So that's your crush, hm?"

"Mom~you promised we could go out today!" The boy called back through the door. The blonde gasped swooning at the raven's endearing voice.

"The human doesn't look trapped to me." Izaya murmured growing bored. "Maybe I should take him for myself."

"No! He's mine. Your job is to take down the dragon. Shh!"

"Mom~come on. We only have a few hours until nightfall!"

"Alright. I'm coming." Came a female voice. Next to him Izaya perked up. So would anyone seeing as the woman was stark naked. The prince flushed seeing the curves, voluptuous breasts, heart shaped face and long blonde hair that came down to the woman's knees.

"Mom! Put some clothes on!" The young raven cried blushing violently.

"It's fine like this, right?" The woman asked with a smile. Masaomi watched as the boy struggled to get the woman back inside the house. When they re-merged the woman had a thick cloak wrapped around her. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere new!" The boy ran ahead.

"Mikado! Don't run off. I've warned you about that before." Mikado. The prince murmured the name over and over again. So then where was the dragon?

"I'm okay. Come on mom. Catch me if you can." Mikado ran on ahead. The blonde glanced up seeing a cruel smile on the raven's lips.

"Izaya! Don't!" He pleaded knowing something bad was about to happen.

"You were the one that asked for my help." The raven quipped waving a hand. Kida's head snapped to the left where the boy was heading. He could hear something rushing. Water? A river? The sea?

Either way it was bad. The prince shot the creature a glare taking off after the blue eyed beauty. "Mikado! Get away from there!" Came a shrill cry.

The flood of water smashing against the land was abnormal and he knew Izaya was behind it. The poor boy was caught in a water like fist swept under. "You bastard!" He growled snapping at the creature at his side.

"You wanted a dragon." The raven commented with a shrug. "Watch." The prince did so watching as the woman screamed jumping in after Mikado. His eyes closed knowing his involvement had doomed them both.

His eyes snapped open hearing a loud crash. A burst of water shot up into the air. Magnificent golden wings snapped out into the air. Kida stared eyes wide in disbelief as the woman Mikado had called his mother stood in mid-air cradling the boy against her.

He cried out watching as the pair fell plummeting towards land. Closing his eyes he flinched at the crash peering over the rocks. "Well? Aren't you going to take your prize? Dragon defeated."

The prince stood frozen watching the unmoving pair. What prize? It was doubtful the pair of them were still alive. "You monster." He uttered under his breath. Numbly he moved forward. The woman was laying on her back gold wings protruding from the cloak. In her scaled arms was Mikado curled up protectively. "Hey! Are you okay?" He asked shaking the boy awake.

Mikado groaned opening his eyes. Sapphire orbs snapped open the boy groaning. "Mom?" Guiltily the blonde looked away. "Mom! Wake up!" The dragon woman didn't move. "Wake up!"

"She's not going to wake up like that." Izaya explained startling them. The blue eyed teen stared up at them both. "Fire dragons tend to stay away from water for a reason. Water saps them of their strength. It was stupid for her to be this close to her weakness."

"Can you save her? It's my fault. I wanted to stay here."

"Go and get some firewood." Izaya told the boy. The blonde watched him run towards the forest. "Aren't you going to help? This is your opportunity."

"Don't kill her." The prince murmured. How had he managed to get the situation so wrong?

"That's the last thing I have in mind. Off you go." The last thing he witnessed was Izaya crouched down smoothing a thumb across the unconscious woman's cold cheek.

x-x-x

"So...your mother is a dragon?" Not the best conversation started the prince berated himself. The raven wasn't paying attention rushing to gather small branches.

"Yep." The boy smiled crouching down. "Thank you for your help."

"Uh huh. Are you a dragon?" The blonde asked.

"No. I'm human. I need firewood!" Mikado declared. Rustling picked up around them as if the very trees themselves were alive. The raven rushed through the trees beaming at the high mound of firewood. "Thank you."

"You know all sorts, don't you? You won't carry that all yourself." Still he didn't move to help. "You weren't kidnapped or anything?"

"...what are you saying?" Blue eyes flicked up questionably.

"Your mother is a dragon and you're human. Are you sure she didn't steal you from your real parents?" The prince flinched cheek stinging at the vicious slap.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Mikado cried gathering what he could and running back through the forest. The leaves rustled the wind laughing at him.

x-x-x

"You have something on your face." Izaya remarked when the two of them returned to the fallen dragon. "I think it's a hand print." Kida shot him a glare. "Place the sticks around her in a circle. As many as you can. This isn't going to be enough."

"I'll get more." Mikado dropped them in a pile running back towards the forest.

"You didn't help? Perhaps you decided asking stupid questions would be more effective?" The creature mocked.

"What about you?" The prince shot back. "Why the change of heart?"

"It's interesting. She's actually a dragon. A fire breathing protozoan but a dragon nonetheless." Izaya chuckled piling up the branches.

"Can't you heal her or something?" The prince scowled reluctantly helping out.

"I already told you fire and water don't mix. I'll only weaken her. Why don't you try again?"

"No way! There's something in that forest."

"Of course there is. Didn't you notice your little crush isn't even wet. He's protected. You're the idiot that intruded his family. The question you'd want to ask is why he's protected."

A soft whimper came from the dragon woman. The prince averted his gaze. "Why is she naked?"

"Burnt off her clothes." Izaya answered with a shrug. "You're wasting time. This isn't going to be enough. Ah! Looks like they'll do fine without you."

At the outskirts of the forest Mikado emerged carrying an armful of firewood. Behind him there was a group of rabbits a hand made raft balanced on their backs with more wood on top.

"I-is this enough?" The teen panted arms shaking as he dropped the sticks. Kida felt a stabbing pain in his chest watching those blue eyes fill with tears.

"That's enough." Izaya confirmed. "Are you not cold? You almost drowned."

"I never get hurt." The boy smiled sadly. "I need to get mom some clothes."

"No point. They'll only burn." Izaya shrugged skipping back. Lazily the creature lounged back on the grass. "One of you will need to light it."

The prince bit his lip picking up two sticks. Banging them together he began rubbing them together. Izaya yawned eyes dull. "I'll get it in a minute."

Mikado sniffed touching the branches. "F-fire please." Three blue flames blinked out of thin air between them. Slowly the flames floated down setting the wood alight.

Dropping the sticks Kida backed away staring at the teen in horror. "What are you?"

x-x-x

Shizuka could feel her strength returning to her. Snapping one eye open she stared at the blue fire surrounding her. It was late. That much she knew. The moon hung full in the sky.

Slowly she sat up looking down at the charred blanket draped over her. Outside the ring of fire was Mikado wide awake, shivering. With a wave of her hand the fire died down skirting across her skin. A warm blue glow covered her body before fading away.

"Mikado." The dragon uttered the boy's name. "You shouldn't be out in the cold." She chided. The charred remains of the firewood were blown apart, the raven diving into her arms squeezing her tightly.

"Sorry, mom. I'm sorry. I- I didn't-"

"Shh. It takes more than a little water to kill me." Shizuka smiled baring her sharpened canines. Reaching up she smoothed her golden locks behind slightly pointed ears.

"An attack at the wrong time could." Someone else spoke. Shizuka shivered turning her head. She hadn't noticed anyone else was there.

"You!" She growled recognising the blonde human. The one that had intruded before.

"Now now. I wouldn't advise acting out when you're recovering." Shizuka focused her attention on the raven haired man, ruby hues glinted with amusement. "Is that anyway to thank someone who came to your aid?"

"...Thanks." Shizuka sighed standing up.

"Mom!" Mikado flushed holding the blanket up. "You need to wear clothes when you're in human form."

"They're itchy." She grumbled. Closing her eyes she felt her scales ripple underneath her human skin. Deep golden scales spread slowly over her breasts and between her legs. She couldn't do anything about her wings. "Better?" The boy nodded. "Good. I'm hungry." Shizuka have a toothy grin stretching her arms above her head.

"You just woke up." Mikado gasped. "If you want food I can ask the kitsunes? The forest-"

"I'm different from you. Stay here." Shizuka murmured. "Are you two leaving?"

"It's too dark to make a move." The raven sighed shaking his head. "You really shouldn't move around this soon."

"Why not? Not like she's human." The obnoxious blonde pointed out. Shizuka sighed. Why hadn't Mikado sent them away?

"Mikado, go and get some rest."

"Mom! I'm not a child any more!" Shizuka smiled ruffling his hair. Wings extended she shot up into the air looking down at the three of them. Her limbs felt stiff. Closing her eyes she let herself relax.

Opening one much larger eye her large wings blew downward. Shooting forward she flew through the night sky patrolling the area against any threats to her home or the boy she had come to call her son.

x-x-x

"...Mom!" The teen murmured. The prince clenched his fist restraining himself from reaching out.

"She'll be back soon." Izaya was the one resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She's doing this to keep you safe, right? Your mother won't be too happy if you ignore her. Dragons are practically immortal."

"Then where are the rest?" Kida scoffed groaning as he realised what he had said. The blue eyes that stared at him were horrified. The teen began to cry running into the small home.

"Remind me again what your intentions were." Izaya asked with a mocking grin. "If it was to get the human to hate you, you're doing perfectly."

"What about you? Were you being _nice?_ What are your plans? Steal him for yourself?"

"Who knows." Izaya shrugged skipping towards the cottage. "Ah. Looks like he's forgiven you already." The prince turned to see the blue eyed beauty coming towards him. "I'll leave you two alone." Izaya winked. "Don't screw up this time."

"Like I need to hear that from you." Kida grumbled flipping the raven off. "Mikado-kun, I'm sorry if I offended you. I- I'm an idiot."

"That's okay. Can you tell me about yourself? I don't really leave this place much." The teen murmured softly. Kida smiled feeling his heart flutter.

"Sure. I can tell you whatever you want to know. Where do you want me to start?"

"Hm...at the beginning."

x-x-x

"Quite the prank you pulled." Mikado jumped almost dropping the blue flames he was holding-harmless to him. Guiltily he looked up seeing the red eyed male standing over him. "You're friends with kitsunes. I didn't think you'd have one become you."

"...I- don't tell him. Please. I've never spent time together with a human." He confessed. "Mom says they're dangerous."

"She's right. I'm not human."

"I know. The forest spirits told me. They tell me everything that happens. Masaomi-kun is a prince in the neighbouring kingdom. The spirits like him."

"Oh?" The older raven sat down next to him but far away from the flame. "What about you? Do you like him?"

"...I don't know him." Mikado whispered staring into the depths of the flame. Inside he could see the prince sitting outside talking happily about his life.

"Hence the decision to send one of your friends to find out." Izaya sighed. "I'm curious. What else does the forest tell you?"

Mikado fixed the raven with a stare. "They said you were the one that tried to drown me. You're a water monster but you helped mom. The spirits like you."

"Do they? That's a first. They're right. I tried to drown you."

"Because mom is weak to water." Mikado sighed.

"Partly. The idiot prince out there thought you were a damsel in distress. He sought to save you from a terrible dragon." Izaya growled holding his arms out like claws. "Does your mother know you talk to the spirits?"

"Only kitsunes. The spirits aren't good or evil. They tell me the truth. They said I couldn't stay with mom. I'm human." Mikado hung his head. "Mom belongs with other creatures."

"She doesn't want that?" Izaya asked resting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. She wants to protect me. Every night she flies around patrolling the area. One of the kitsunes follows her each time. Erika told me so. They go to a castle- it was where I was born."

"Oh?"

Mikado smiled gazing at the image of the prince. He liked the way the blonde smiled. If his parents had been kind perhaps he would be the same- chasing after someone, controlling armies and demanding to get his own way.

"I'm a prince- I mean I was born one. Neither one of my parents has blue eyes. The spirits say I have a gift- an affinity for the magic in the world. My parents tried to kill me. My mother apparently threw me off a cliff."

"Your current mother saved you?"

"No, a group of wind spirits lifted me back up but the queen thought I was already dead. They carried me to a cave where mom was trying to get out of the rain. Mom wanted to burn the castle down. Are you here to take her away? The spirits said you kissed mom."

"The spirits have big mouths." The water creature scowled. "If you tell her I'll tell Masaomi-kun he's flirting with a kitsune." Mikado smiled seeing the faint blush.

"You'll take care of mom, won't you?" Mikado clenched his fist watching the flame flicker and vanish. "I won't be here forever. I don't want her to be alone."

"That's not something a child should be saying." Izaya murmured looking perplexed. Mikado smiled hugging his knees.

"I'm eighteen."

"...Your mother is back." Mikado was already rushing out of the cottage into the large dragon. His arms still didn't fit around her neck.

"Welcome home, mom." He smiled. A sharp talon hooked into the back of his shirt lifting him up. Caramel eyes fixed him with an unbreaking stare. A small puff of smoke rose from one nostril. Like a giant cat his mother curled up head flopped down on the soft grass. Mikado crawled as close as he could curling up. The dragon nuzzled him drawing her claws closer.

x-x-x

"What do I do?" The prince asked softly watching mother and son. The pair had an unbreakable bond despite their species. "I can't break them up."

"Why don't you ask the spirits?" Izaya teased perched on a large rock swinging his legs back and forth.

"Very funny. The forest isn't haunted." The prince shivered looking up. The sun would rise soon and with it his reason for staying would be gone.

"Are you giving up this easily?" A blue flame blinked in front of him. A number of them popped up surrounding him. Izaya merely shrugged going back to looking disinterested. "Mika-pon likes you."

The blonde blinked rubbing his eyes. In front of him stood a young woman with dark plaited hair. Twin points stuck up flicking back and forth. The most noticeable was the large fluffy tails swaying behind her. "...kitsune." The prince breathed.

"Yep. I'm Mika-pon's friend. Dotachin doesn't want me to tell you this but when the sun rises you'll be taking him away. The forest will burn."

"What? What are you talking-about." The prince sighed talking to himself. "What did that mean? Is the dragon going to get violent?"

"..."

"Oi! Answer me you bastard."

"Theoretically, what would you say would happen if the queen left their child for dead and years later found out they were still alive?" The creature asked quietly staring across the clearing at the sleeping pair.

"I'd check to make sure and then kill them...Are you saying Mikado is a prince?"

"Who knows. Make sure the horses are ready." Izaya got up skipping over to the cottage where the dragon slumbered. Kida narrowed his gaze. Was Izaya getting attached to the dragon?

x-x-x

Shizuka was awake the moment the sun rose heralding in a new day. The Crimson ball rose past the distant hills giving light to the kingdom that was rightfully Mikado's. "Good morning. I didn't catch your name last night."

The raven from before was standing behind her shoulder leaning against her half scaled side fingers resting on the flesh of her underbelly. Giving a soft snort her eyes slid forward a soft purr rumbling in her throat at the sight of Mikado curled up fast asleep. "I'm Izaya."

Shizuka lifted one arm sighing at the sight of her thick claws. Closing her eyes she concentrated on a much smaller version of herself. "Woah!" She cried falling to the ground, the raven falling on top of her. "Get off me!" She growled pushing him away.

"It's not my fault you changed into your human form. Willing to talk now? The prince doesn't hold much of a conversation and your son is asleep."

"...Shizuka. That's my name."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it? Pleased to meet you, Shizu-chan." Shizuka blinked staring at the hand held out to her. "The dirt is no place for a woman."

"I'm a dragon." Shizuka shrugged standing up without the aid. "You're leaving today?" The raven nodded. Kadota was right. "Can you take Mikado with you? He could do with human company."

"Opposed to hiding him away from his murderous parents?" Shizuka blinked staring at the raven in shock. "...the spirits talk."

"Oh! I'm taking care of it. I just need Mikado out of the way- safe. My temper can get...out of hand."

"You're letting us take him? A boy you raised for eighteen years."

"This area is enclosed. There's no where safer than this area. The spirits let you both in for a reason. Take care of him." Shizuka smiled crouching down to kiss her son's cheek. "Soon. He'll have everything at his feet."

x-x-x

The prince couldn't hide his smile helping Mikado up onto a pure white steed. The horse had come out of nowhere. Izaya was on the his one pleasantly forcing him to ride with the blue eyed beauty.

Shizuka was stroking the horse's mane. Izaya was watching the dragon woman offering a hand to pull her up. A dragon riding a horse- it was laughable. "I forgot something." She gasped. "I'll catch up."

"Mom!" The blonde wrapped his arms around the teen keeping him secure. The horse trotted forward breaking into a gallop.

x-x-x

Shizuka watched them leave. The three- no four of them had ridden off away from the magical sanctuary. "This is for the best." She whispered arms folded. "This is what you meant by separation, right?"

Looking up she found herself staring at Mikado's smiling image. In his hand was a slim golden circlet. It had been far too big to fit on the boy's head when he was younger. The thing had kept slipping. Mikado's only interest in being a prince had been to bite the circlet.

"You want to protect his future." Her son's voice responded. "They know. An army is being amassed. If left alone they won't stop. The forest will burn along with this land."

"Thanks Kadota." Shizuka clenched her fists. "That was all I needed to know. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Let's go."

x-x-x

Shizuka flew over the castle walls wings cutting through the wind. Kadota rode on her back hands clutching her mane. Inside the courtyard she could hear screaming.

The first spear was thrown as she landed. A lash of her tail had the humans scattering. Kadota hopped down from her back grown atop of his head. Shizuka stood guard over the kitsune. Her friend was one of the best at transformation with the exception of Erika if she could hold it.

"I have returned!" Kadota declared. "I am Mikado Ryugamine the lost prince returning home!" The guards scrambled up staring in shock. Kadota was convincing. Though it was the crown that made their claim authentic.

"Mikado-sama!" The closest and oldest guard cried bowing at his feet. "My prince. I thought you were dead." Shizuka closed her eyes feeling herself shrink wings splayed out behind her. Kadota flushed throwing a cloak around her shoulders.

"Is it true?" Came a shrill cry. Shizuka narrowed her gaze at the middle aged woman clutching the hem of her dress hurrying towards them. "My child, is it really you?" Kadota glanced at her. Shizuka shrugged not understanding the human's reaction. "Come. We must greet your father immediately. Your friend will have to wait here."

"This is my mom." Kadota mimicked Mikado perfectly. "Where I go she goes." Politely defiant. Shizuka smiled wondering if Mikado had reached the next kingdom. He would be happy with the prince. They would become good friends, she could tell. For now it was her job to protect that happiness.

"I see. Thank you for taking care of my son. If you'll follow me." The queen spoke in a clipped tone turning on her heel to stride back through the castle. Not exactly the reaction of a doting mother. She was beginning to regret Kadota being a part of this. Looking up she could see the sky was getting dark- rain.

"Mom?" Kadota asked quietly still playing along. Shizuka shook her head. If it rained she would be in trouble.

"Go ahead." Together the two of them walked through the maze of corridors leading to the throne room. Shizuka grimaced feeling a crackle behind her. Her eyes slipped shut focusing on becoming full size.

"Don't bother." A dark voice came from the corner of the room. Shizuka opened her eyes feeling cold metal around her throat. "I'd heard rumours. The last dragon protecting a blue eyed beauty. My son was supposed to die as a baby."

Shizuka's eyes widened the glamour fading from Kadota's body. Instead of the image of her son. The brunette kitsune stood at her side looking apprehensively around the throne room. "This saves us searching for him. You are going to tell us where he is."

Shizuka growled her nails clawing at the cold metal collar around her throat. A trap. She realised too late. Still they wouldn't be searching for her son any more- not until she was dead or confessed. In a way her objective had been completed.

"Shizuka, I'm sorry." Kadota whispered filled with regret. "I shouldn't have told you. I've broken my promise." The kitsune slumped. Shizuka smiled.

"You didn't break anything." Shizuka gagged coughing as the chain connected to the collar was yanked. She remained standing struggling even as her friend was taken away.

x-x-x

Water. They had studied the rumours along with what weaknesses she could have. Water was the most obvious and that was what they used.

An act of generosity that could be taken for kindness. Shizuka coughed as the contents of the ceramic jug were poured down her throat. Breathing fire was out.

The rain didn't help. Light drizzle dripping against her skin. Each drop bounced slid down her body seeping in. On the queen's order she was carried to the river forced onto her knees.

 _The forest will burn._ Kadota had said as much and there in the distance smoke rose in thick plumes. Destruction for their home and would be power for her if she was present.

"Down." The first guard barked kicking the back of her knee. Shizuka slumped knees hitting the dirt. Staring down into the mass of water her pained reflection stared back. The second guard fisted her hair pulling harshly.

Her head slammed down breaking the cold surface. Shizuka gasped holding her breath. She could feel the wetness seep into her filling her nose. Her eyes scrunched close.

"Ugh!" A pained gasp choked from her as she was yanked back up. Her hair was a mess plastered to her face.

"The boy. Where is he?" Shizuka grinned clenching her fists. The collar was dampening her ability to change back. "Suit yourself." The guard scowled thrusting her back into the river. Shizuka could feel herself growing weaker her mouth opening. Water filled her lungs and the dragon was aware that she could perish in human form. Wrenched back up Shizuka coughed and spluttered her hands trembling.

"Ka-Kadota." She spoke in a shuddered breath. The kitsune would hurt himself if anything happened to her.

"The boy. Where is he?" Shizuka shook her head slammed face first into the dirt. Her nose was bloodied, the guard more than happy to cause pain. Closing her eyes she prepared herself for another dip.

There was no preparing for death. Shizuka plummeted her head tossing as more water filled her human sized lungs. Her body was becoming cold and sluggish. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into blurred crimson. Cold fingers rested against her cheek, a small smile tossed up at her despite the situation. Shizuka continued to stare numbly. Izaya. She remembered. Two hands touched her face soft lips against hers.

Then she was being pulled away at breakneck speed her head bursting past the surface. Her body felt a touch lighter. "The boy?"

"Go to hell." The dragon coughed nursing her throat. The guard snarled forcing her head down. She could feel the pressure- weak in any other circumstance.

Izaya was there waiting for her in the shadow of murky depths. The raven kissed her again longer this time. Shizuka's eyes widened feeling something drain from her body.

The next time she went under she felt stronger. Izaya was taking away her pain. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to be taken in the raven's arms. "Almost." She heard a whisper. Shizuka flailed as she was taken away again.

x-x-x

Somehow she was at full strength. Shizuka stared at her captors in confusion. They seemed just as bemused as she was. Her hair had dried seconds after being submerged.

"This isn't working!" The first guard growled. "We'll have to take her back. The queen will find another way."

Shizuka sat tugging at the collar. The damn thing was impervious to her strength. The surface of the river rippled curls of water rising from the depths. Each one struck out taking the two guards down.

"It seems like you don't know the definition of trap." The raven muttered pulling himself from the river. "I really can't leave you alone."

"Thank you." Shizuka rasped pulling at the collar. "I thought you'd gone back with the Mikado."

"They weren't the ones in trouble. The rain is going to get heavier. We need to leave." Izaya pulled at her arm.

"No. I need to get Kadota." Shizuka shrugged the raven off.

"Try getting this off first." Izaya scowled fingers on the hard metal. "Easy enough." The collar came free hitting the ground with a hefty thud. "Let's go then."

x-x-x

"Burn the castle." The raven yawned. Shizuka blinked hurrying after the man. "Mikado-kun and Kida-kun will be living together. They have no need for a second castle."

"I don't like violence. I only burn things...by accident." Shizuka mumbled sheepishly flinching at the contact. Izaya kissed her one hand resting on her breast.

"Remind me to teach you the meaning of modesty, Shizu-chan. I can't have you walking around naked everywhere." The thick cloak Izaya was wearing was draped over her shoulders. "If you can't do it. Then I will."

In front of her the raven peeled the top over his head laying it over her forearm. The pants soon followed. Shizuka found herself blushing at the sight of the man's nakedness. "P-put some clothes on." She cried covering her eyes.

Through parted fingers she watched as Izaya disappeared a large black mass taking up the space. Every detail made itself known as the creature stood proud before her.

Large crimson orbs stared down at her. Shizuka numbly stepped forward shaking fingers resting on the black snout. Her fingers moved slowly along a scaled jaw line. Her gaze was at the majestic wings spread out before her like the night sky. A long tail curled around, the tip idly stroking her leg.

"...I-it's not possible." The dragon cried choked up. Her eyes welled with tears shoulders quaking in small tremors. "I- I thought-"

The black dragon nudged her tossing its head up. Shizuka scrubbed the tears from her eyes climbing up onto Izaya's back. A burst of wind made her unsteady the two of them rising slowly. In a blink of an eye they were gone soaring through the air.

Shizuka beamed her arms wrapped around the dragons neck. One red eye winked, the creature dropping low before shooting back up. Shizuka laughed as she went upside down her hands losing purchase as well as the raven's clothes.

Izaya was there to catch her swooping underneath only to perform more tricks like an excited child. Shizuka found herself pressed against the dragon's back placing a soft kiss against shimmering onyx scales.

x-x-x

One year later

The spirits have found a new home. Leaving the safety of their special forest they take to following their beloved prince around. The only one that can handle their truths. Not all of them stay together. They spread out like a net over the two kingdoms whispering through the wind and the leaves of large trees.

They whisper to each other, their words catching the attention of other creatures and occasionally passing humans. It starts as a rumour. A small grain of truth as it did then and so it does now.

Everyone knows of the Ryugamine castle torn down in ruins. Weather damage was the first claim. It was soon apparent that there had been high powered bursts of water and flame almost simultaneously that had destroyed everything in sight.

The king and queen were tried for treason trying to kill their only child. Both of them were left to rot in the deepest, dankest cell at the bottom of the castle where not even the rats dared to tread.

The two kingdoms became united through the marriage of the two princes Mikado and Masaomi. Both of them were happy and the wedding itself was what could only be described as magical.

The guardian of the blue eyed beauty was never seen again. The last glimpse had been at the wedding where she had looked proud and fully clothed without any complaint. It was impossible to tell whether it had really been her or a kitsune fulfilling a promise.

x-x-x

"Guess who?" The prince grinned placing his hands over the raven's eyes. Mikado sighed one hand pressed against the window pane.

"Masaomi." He smiled reaching up to pull his husband's hand away.

"Correct." The blonde grinned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About your mom? The castle was nothing but debris. It's fairly safe to assume she survived." The prince said.

"I know. I saw her- at our wedding. I miss her." Mikado whispered sniffling. "I want to see my mom."

"Okay. Let's go and find them."

"Them? You think Izaya-san kept his promise?" Maybe that was why she hadn't stayed. If she was happy then he should leave her be.

"Promise? Don't know. Izaya usually heeds summons. Depends how bored he is." Masaomi shrugged opening the window. "Find Izaya!" He shouted. "Now we wait."

x-x-x

Mikado was left disappointed. It was the end of a new day and there was no sign of Izaya as Masaomi had said there would be. Slipping out of their shared bed the raven tiptoed from the room making his way through the corridors. "Mikado-sama! Should you be up this late?"

Mikado panicked as the guard came closer. He wasn't a prisoner in his new home but they were anxious that he was kept safe. "I was hungry. I didn't want to bother the kitchen staff."

"Mika-pon. It's me." The guard grinned. Mikado smiled relaxing with a friend at his side. "Dotachin knows where they are. Come on."

The two of them left the castle. Mikado smiled at the breath of fresh air. "Dotachin." Erika grinned embracing the other kitsune. "I missed you."

Mikado smiled at the pair. Kadota was a friend of his mother's. If anyone knew where she would be it was him. "Kadota-san, I-"

"Want to see your mother. Come on. I'll take you to them."

"Mikado! Wait. I'm coming with you!" The prince shouted from the window. The spirits around them were laughing.

x-x-x

It took a day and a half to venture to the end of his kingdom. Mikado smiled looking up at the border. A crystallised cave ran along the edge- a blockade against enemy attack. The cave ran from the sea all along up into the mountains.

Getting down from his horse the raven haired prince ran towards the open mouth. "Mom?" He called out. "Are you here?" Stumbling back he bumped into Masaomi.

Rustling of wings could be heard. She was there just like Kadota had said. "Mom!" He cried running forward. The cavern was huge. As was the dragon staring down at him. Black with red eyes. Mikado stared at it. "...Izaya-san?"

The dragon winked at him. "Izaya? You're a bloody dragon?" The blonde prince shrieked. "You said they were extinct."

"Noisy." Came a tired groan. Mikado beamed hearing his mother's voice. "Izaya, you're making a racket again."

"I wanted to see their reactions." Izaya shrugged back in human form. Mikado's brow furrowed seeing his mother. Her hair was shorter, a white dress clung to her frame. The most notable change was the large egg she held in her arms. The egg was taken almost lovingly into Izaya's arms.

"Mikado." The blonde held out her arms. Mikado grinned running into them his arms around her mid section.

"Mom! I missed you."

"Me too." His mother smiled. "You've had far to come. Get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"We'll talk in the morning." His mother pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Get some sleep." Mikado hung his head giving in. He allowed himself to be guided further into the cave where the dragons had made their home.

"All along you were a dragon?" Masaomi asked voice raised.

"Yes." The raven shrugged rocking the egg back and forth.

"You- you were a dragon all along." Mikado sighed taking his husband's hand. "A dragon. I asked a dragon to...another dragon."

"Goodnight mom. Night...dad." Mikado smiled shyly at the other dragon leading Masaomi to the bed set up for them.

"No way. You cannot call that bastard your father. That means he'd be mine and that's-"

"Masaomi, shut up." Mikado smiled diving under the warm covers. The blonde prince sighed snuggling against him.

x-x-x

"They're asleep." Shizuka smiled softly turning away. "The blonde one doesn't seem to like you much." She remarked sitting down on the crystallised floor. Gently she took the egg back holding it in her arms.

Izaya drew blankets around them one hand resting on top. "Old habits." The dragon shrugged. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Tomorrow." Shizuka whispered. "Mikado needs to rest. Everything else can wait."

"It's a baby!" The kitsune gasped looking delighted. Shizuka nodded moving her hand to allow Erika to touch it. "Mika-pon gets a brother or a sister. Dotachin! Look it's a baby."

The other kitsune smiled joining them. "I know. I'll watch the egg, why don't you two go and rest?"

"Sure. Thanks Dotachin." Izaya grinned. The kitsune sighed shaking his head. Shizuka dug her elbow into the raven's ribs.

"Thank you, Kadota." The egg was safe with the two kitsunes. Shizuka stood up heading in the opposite direction she had shown her son. Izaya's hand slipped into hers the pair of them going to their own bed.

Shizuka peeled off her dress scratching at her hips. "I'm still not used to the underwear thing. Why do I have to wear them?" Izaya reached behind her taking off the infernal cloth that held her breasts in place.

"You don't. As long as it's around me." The dragon purred kissing the back of her neck. Shizuka smiled a small blush making her feel warmer than usual. Discarding the rest she slipped under the covers finding herself in her mate's arms. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Do you want to make another baby?" Shizuka felt her temperature rise. She could feel Izaya pressed against her, a cold heat that would only make her burn with desire. Staring into crimson hues she gave a small nod.

End


	35. Player one (Izuo)

Title:- Player one

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- Izaya, slight non/dub-con

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Of all the people to find a magic game console...

Requested by:- Shadowred

 _A/N:- The next one will be for The Gray Herondale_

There was a limit to fantasies. A certain otaku discovered recoiling from a slap by her fellow gang members no less. It was only moments ago she had been ogling her favourite pairing. Izaya and Shizuo. The pair were acting like there was nothing but violence and hatred between them. All she had suggested was talking to them about it. Perhaps if they were aware she knew about their longing for one another...

"Enough!" Dotachin had snapped grabbing her wrist harshly to yank her back. "This is stupid. You can have your fantasies but telling the people involved is out of the question!"

Shrugging it off she had clasped her bag fumbling for her phone. There were other ways to communicate. "Yu-Yumacchi?" The otaku gasped falling to the ground. Her knees hit the concrete, one hand resting on her cheek.

"Sorry. He's right." Erika slowly stood her arm released.

"...right." She murmured nursing her cheek. Head down she trudged away from the small group she called friends.

"Do you think you went too far?" She heard Togusa ask the rest of the gang.

Dotachin sighed. "It's as good enough wake up call as any." Karisawa sniffed rubbing her eyes running through the streets past her colliding otp. Maybe it was true and them getting together was all a delusion. Maybe it was time to give up.

x-x-x

She didn't know where she was. Only that the sun had risen and the sky was dark. Looking around she found herself staring up at a store she hadn't known existed. Something inside was calling to her. Slowly her feet moved towards the darkened entrance.

As she got closer something in the window caught her eye. It wasn't anything special. A portable console that sat unimportant to the left lost in much flashier offers. What caught her eye was the small hand written note. _Absolute control._

It could mean anything yet Karisawa found a grin spreading across her face, footsteps hurrying inside. "I want the console in the window." She declared. Once upon a time she was sure she had read something similar. She didn't care how much it was-she had to have it. The shop assistant simply nodded taking it from the window. He didn't give any warnings or clues as to what she was supposed to do with it. The man packaged it for her handing it over and gave her an amount. It just so happened to be all the money she had in her wallet-which didn't equate to much after her last spending spree.

Leaving the shop clutching her boxed purchase Karisawa took one look back seeing no sign of where the store used to be. "This is going to be perfect." She squealed shrugging the oddity off.

x-x-x

The cartridge slot was empty but that didn't matter since it was only for show. Erika sat in the back of the van reading through the instructions. The most boring part of her gift.

 _1) a valid destination has to be entered._

 _2) a valid name has to be entered_

 _3) the person you have entered will be your avatar._

 _4) you will have full control over your avatar_

 _5) you can only control two avatars at a time_

 _6) at the end of the game the price will be collected_

Karisawa squealed ignoring the looks her fellow van gang members were giving her. They didn't say anything about what had happened the day before.

Holding the console up she spotted the power switch. Licking her lips and containing another squeal, the otaku flicked the switch across. It was as if a shock went through her. Karisawa felt a tingling in her fingertips along with a small pain in her chest.

 _Name._ Touching the space next to it a small keyboard popped up allowing her to type in her name. _Have you read the terms and agree to every-_ it was only terms and conditions the otaku glossed over it clicking yes. Momentarily the pain grew worse.

 _Please choose a destination._ Fingers moving quickly Ikebukuro popped up. _Enter the name of your first avatar._ Fingers poised she typed in Izaya before quickly erasing it looking around at the worried faces around her. A small smirk appeared eyeing her first victim. Typing in Dotachin's name Erika pressed okay.

Kicking her legs she could barely contain the squeal as an eight bit version of Togusa's van came on screen. Even better she could see the inside. Kadota was highlighted confirming she had control of him.

 _Warning:- you currently control Kadota Kyohei._ Scrolled along the top of the screen. There was a long list of things to do from eating to sleeping- except for what she wanted. _Enter bespoke command._ Flashed up.

"Hey. let's go and get something to eat." Erika smiled seeing her words repeated yet it could be a coincidence. Quickly she set her fingers to work. "On second thoughts I want to see Chikage."

The otaku couldn't contain her excitement. However the tiny minuscule cynical part of her suggested another test was in order. Repeating words was meaningless- unless they actually worked. At the moment Togusa was changing direction driving to Chikage. Licking her lips Karisawa held in a squeal. _Bespoke command_ flashed up repeatedly urging her to press the button and type in her heart's desires.

x-x-x

"We're here." Togusa told them waiting on Dotachin's order. "What's the plan here?"

"Huh? What plan?" Dotachin asked looking bewildered. "It's obviously to see the love of my life." In the back of the van Karisawa had stars in her eyes almost foaming at the mouth as the front passenger door opened and the man climbed out looking determined.

 _Enter second avatar?_

It was as if the game was reading her mind. Humming contently to herself she entered in Chikage's name watching as a second avatar popped up. If she sent Dotachin up to meet him then she wouldn't have her proof.

Switching control to Chikage, Karisawa ordered him to leave the apartment and greet her first avatar at the van- with a kiss. It was the ultimate evidence.

So when they did just that with Togusa and Her fellow otaku stood gaping at the scene, Erika was already skipping out of the van with glee running down the street in search of her number one couple.

 _Enter first avatar?_ Izaya Orihara. There he was. An eight bit chibi sitting on what she assumed to be a sofa. Now she was stuck. The opportunities were endless she could have them do anything she wanted them to. Firstly she needed to know where the fortissimo was.

 _Enter second avatar?_ Shizuo Heiwajima. There he was asleep in bed. Erika grinned looking at the split screen. Izaya was in Shinjuku and Shizuo was asleep. Not as fun as she first hoped. Still she would make sure the pair would be together. _Warning:- the two you have selected have intense hatred toward one another. Commands may be slow to work._

"How slow?" She found herself asking. There was no answer from the console like she almost expected them to be. Clicking on Izaya she selected a command from the provided list.

On the screen the avatar stopped what they were doing pulling out a phone. _Calling Shizuo_ flashed up as the current activity.

Chibi Shizuo now had eyes the phone waking him up. _Glaring at the phone_ flashed up as the current activity. It soon changed to _going to kill the flea._

x-x-x

They were together. The two of them stood on the threshold of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. Karisawa was right there with them watching and controlling what was happening. "Kiss." She almost squealed typing it in.

 _Warning:- This action will reduce the time of usage._

She did it anyway. Staring at the two in front of her she watched their heads move closer lips touching even as Izaya looked shocked and Shizuo kept yelling. As for Karisawa she just kept clicking continue despite the warnings. Her otp was right there kissing as if their lives depended on it.

"Let's move this up a notch." Karisawa grinned typing in a new command. This one met no resistance, the pair going down a dark alley. "Kissing time."

 _Warning:- this action is abhorrent to both avatars. This action will reduce the time of usage._

"Worth it." The otaku grinned forcing the action. There was a thud the fortissimo pushed against the brick wall. Karisawa was torn between watching the two of them and typing in commands.

"Shizu-chan! What the hel are you doing?"

"Me? What are you doing? Get your hands off my ass. I knew you were gross flea but- fuck me."

"Sorry? Did you just say- turn around, I'll give it to you nice and hard. Shizu-chan...I don't usually say this but hit me. You need to push me away. Something's wrong!"

"I can't! My body won't listen to me! My strength- hurry fuck me. I want your cock inside me. Disgusting. Get aw-inside. Now inside please." Shizuo had his hands against the wall his ass jutting out rubbing against Izaya.

"Shizu-chan! You have a great ass. Stop!" The raven's knife clattered to the ground Izaya's hands on the blonde's hips rutting against him.

 _Warning._ Click. _Warning._ Click. _Warning._ Click.

"Izaya don't. Please- stick it in."

"Shizu-chan, I'm not in co- Don't be so impatient."

Karisawa debated on whether to get closer. It wasn't as if the two knew she was there. _Warning:- time of usage greatly reduced._

"Who cares. Come on!" Izaya had his dick out now angry and raw rubbing against the cleft of the blonde's bare ass. "A bit more. A bit more." She squealed. The screen began to flicker a red border around the screen. She was more interested in the scene before her.

Izaya had Shizuo against the wall pressing into him like she had ordered- because that's what they wanted. Neither one could deny it any longer. She had succeeded in her mission to get her couple together.

In the depths of the alley she could hear groans, moans and curses as the informant had his way with the blonde. Karisawa grinned thumbing the button. Izaya thrust deep into the fortissimo slamming into him in the timing of her clicking.

"Iza-st- more." The blonde growled crying out.

 _Warning:- Avatar two is experiencing extreme emotional trauma._

 _Warning:- Avatar one is experiencing extreme emotional trauma._

 _Do you wish to continue?_

Karisawa clicked yes. The screen fizzled going blank. _Usage time has run out. Contract complete._ The screen flashed a dark red, black swirls emerging from the screen. Erika screamed the console falling from her hands.

x-x-x

"What was that?" Izaya asked finally regaining control of his body. Shizuo slid to the floor trembling with snot and tears running to his cheeks. "Shizu-chan? Are you okay?"

"S-stay away!" The blonde gasped moving back. Izaya nodded taking a step back. He had frequently wanted to see the brute destroyed but not like this.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I would never-" The informant began to apologise. It didn't make a difference. It was as if something had possessed him and the blond. They hated each other yet what they had just done...

"Please...go away." Izaya grimaced seeing how much a mess the fortissimo was.

"Let me call you a cab. You can't walk around like that."

"No!" Shizuo flinched.

"I'll hand myself in to the police." Izaya sighed crouching down to pick up his knife.

"What would be the point of that?" The blonde surprised him with a deep growl. "I couldn't control my body either. This wasn't just your fault...help me up." Izaya did so feeling guilty at the tremor running though the blonde.

"My place is closer." Izaya murmured. Slowly the pair of them walked from the alley with Shizuo limping. At the mouth of the alley Izaya paused unsure what had drawn him to the ordinary looking games console. Licking his lips he picked up the console slipping the device into his pocket. It would give him something to do when he got bored or better yet a distraction from having the brute in his apartment.

End


	36. Slave (Izuo)

Title:- Slave

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:-M

Warning:- Language, violence, yaoi etc etc

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo has no control over his life.

Requested by:- The Gray Herondale

Shizuo was the most noticeable walking around the palace. The other slaves were given flimsy white tunics to wear, whilst he was stuck with a piece of cloth around his waist that barely covered anything. It wouldn't be so bad if a certain prince didn't keep eyeing him.

Prince Izaya. The man he had been sold to at auction. He and Kasuka had been working at a farm beforehand with him doing the most work using a rare gift of strength to cover both of them. Unfortunately his younger brother had been weeded out as the weakling he was and sold for auction.

All Shizuo had known was that his little brother had been snapped up by one of the nobles. As a slave neither of them had a choice or a say in what they did. That didn't stop him losing his temper. His punishment? One hundred lashes across his back and sold to auction.

It was beyond his expectations that someone would rise to the animalistic temperament he showed in hopes of scaring any would be masters away. His tactics had worked- until Izaya. Izaya was his current master that liked being disobeyed to a certain extent. The man demanded obedience yet craved a challenge. According to the other slaves the prince would pick one as a favourite before becoming bored and moving onto another.

Shizuo was new. Less than a week he had been in the exquisite home of the prince watching Izaya and his guests flourish in their wealth. It was sickening. Shizuo hated them. The thing was his master was different. Not kind-just different. He treated them equally except for the current favourite.

"Our Lord wants wine." One of the guests called draped in finery. "This is a pretty nice slave." One of the girls was groped. Shizuo clenched his fists. He had been warned not to use his strength. Acting out would get him punished.

"Mine to play with." He heard the prince laugh. "You have your own."

"The mistress had them beaten."

"For your mistakes." Another laughed. "Too bad, you could do with an heir." Shizuo turned away walking slowly back in line with the other slaves. Moments later the girl that had been caught came back unharmed thanks to the benevolence of their master.

x-x-x

Shizuo was charged with getting the baths ready since he was the strongest. Tipping out the large jug with ease he nodded in satisfaction. Not that the prince would be happy. The raven was never happy.

Setting down the jug Shizuo turned to leave seeing as his job was done for now. "Wait. Shizuo-wasn't it?" Shizuo froze hearing his name for the prince's mouth. "My bed chambers tonight." He couldn't do anything but nod and wait to be dismissed. It looked like Izaya had decided on a new toy.

It gave him a handful of hours to mentally prepare himself for the torture his master would inflict upon him. "Yes master." Shizuo responded mechanically. After all the wounds on his back had only just healed. He wasn't mentally ready to receive any more.

"I changed my mind. Come here." The prince stepped into the bath sliding himself under the water. Clenching his fists Shizuo turned around slowly walking back towards the bath.

Izaya gestured for him to come closer. Down the steps into the hot water Shizuo waded forward walking through water. "Good boy." Izaya praised him like one of his pets. "Do you know what I want?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No master. More hot water?"

"Wrong. Entertain me." The prince purred. Sit on the side. Shizuo nodded doing as he was told. A slim hand locked around his bicep. "Your wounds from your previous master- I don't like them. They're barbaric. Turn around."

Doing as he was told Shizuo shuddered feeling the tips of Izaya's fingers on his back. "Disgusting." The raven breathed behind him. "Do they hurt?"

"Not so much now." But they were a reminder of what he had failed to do. Kasuka had been taken from him.

"Is that so?" The prince murmured quietly behind him. "Then let's see what we can do about that." Shizuo gasped a gentle touch becoming rough. Izaya's nails dug into the healing wound tearing away the scab. "You're mine now. I have to rewrite these."

Shizuo groaned a wet trickle down his back. His open wounds were throbbing. Izaya's nails scratched down irritating the wounds. "Stop...please." He groaned remembering the pain the first time he had disobeyed a master. He didn't want to go through it again.

"See. You've associated your wounds with pain and fear. Let's have you thinking of something else."

Shizuo grit his teeth feeling the pain worsen. All of his wounds had been dug open, his blood running freely. His head hung forward knowing he was being punished and he was going to be punished for making the bath water dirty.

Then he felt something else. Something wet and squishy pressed against the highest wound. Shizuo shivered as whatever it was moved along his wound. "Master?"

"How does it feel?" The raven asked talking against his back.

"Strange." Shizuo responded with a shiver.

"Good. Remember it. If you please me, you'll get more." Shizuo hissed as he was pushed forward. "My chambers tonight. Don't be late."

x-x-x

One of the other slaves grabbed his arm pulling him into the kitchens. "You can't walk around like that. The nobles will beat you."

"Leave him be." Another said pulling the first away. "He's master's toy."

"Oh!" The raven gasped nodding. "Hang on." Shizuo stood where he was. The less he moved the better it felt. "Here you go. Olive oil."

Shizuo blinked. "Is that for my wounds?" The first slave flushed averting his gaze as he tried to stutter an answer. The second simply patted him on the shoulder and lead the first away. Shizuo was left holding a jug of olive oil and no clue what it was for.

x-x-x

Night came but he was sore and unable to move. His back felt itchy- maddeningly so. His own nails were clogged with dry blood where he had scratched himself raw. A slave didn't have a break. Especially not someone like him. Shizuo found himself picked from the floor lifted over a bulky man's shoulders. His eyes could barely stay open, his limbs dead weight.

"My lord." Whoever was carrying him spoke respectively. Shizuo dragged his eyes open fighting through the haze and the stinging pain sparking across his back.

"On the bed." Another voice filled his ears in its familiarity. "What happened to the doctor I requested?" Was that anger? Shizuo closed his eyes knowing he would be punished. "I told him to treat the wounds."

"...he's taking care of one of the servants."

"Of course he is. If they want to be together so much lock them up in the cage for the next two- no three days." Shizuo felt like he was floating his body placed on something warm and soft. "After that have him do thorough check-ups on everyone in the palace."

x-x-x

"...Kasuka?" Shizuo asked quietly raising his head. His shoulders recoiled dropping out beneath him. His cheek rested against something soft. Blankets?

"Who's that? Your previous master?" Shizuo squinted seeing that he wasn't alone. He was staring at a bare chest. Flat and toned- a gladiator? Raising his eyes he found himself staring back at the red eyed raven staring at him.

"...what happened?" Shizuo tried to move feeling something on his back. It felt sticky, slimy and gross.

"I asked you a question. Who's Kasuka?"

"...Kasuka?" Shizuo asked smiling as he murmured the name. "You know him?"

"He's not your previous master." Shizuo continued smiling. Kasuka. Was his brother safe? Did he have a kind master? Perhaps one that gave him a chance. Kasuka was a smart one. He wouldn't be given menial work to do or hard labour. "Hey! I'm talk-"

x-x-x

Shizuo held his arms above his head finding something to lean on. He didn't understand why his face was buried in the blankets or why he was on his knees completely naked. There was a poultice or some other crap smeared across his back but that wasn't the issue.

"Ngh!" Shizuo groaned flushed in embarrassment. Through his legs he could see his genitals being touched. There was a hand on his dick and he knew it wasn't there to help him pee.

"Finally awake? Any longer and Shinra said you'd be bound for the land of the dead. That would be a shame, wouldn't it?" The prince told him. Shizuo stared into the small dish held in the prince's hand. Olive oil? "Especially when I've barely got to play with you."

Shizuo's eyes widened watching two fingers swirl in the dish. Whatever it was dribbled down his ass. "Hah?" He groaned biting into the blanket. Izaya's finger was inside him. Inside his ass. Disregarding the pain Shizuo turned slapping the prince's hand away. "Sorry! That's filthy, master."

The raven blinked at him seeing him curled up on the bed. Shizuo was no stranger at being laughed at. His whole life has consisted of humiliation. "Would you prefer I take you in the baths?" Izaya smirked setting the dish down.

"...take me where?" The slave asked slowly bowing his head. Horrified he realised just whose chambers and whose bed he was in.

"Take you where?" Izaya echoed. "How many masters have you had?"

"You're the third." Shizuo shuddered at the memory.

"What did they have you do?"

"Man-ugh!" Shizuo gasped in pain.

"Lay down protozoan. Your wounds have opened again." Shizuo did as he was told his face felt hot.

"Manual labour. I was taken when I was seven. My first master found about my strength. I had the strength of one hundred men and didn't eat much but I caused more damage than helping. My second master took me as compensation for breaking his arm. Then there's you."

"Neither one tried to touch you?"

"You mean whippings? My second master enjoyed that. The first left me alone to work. I'm getting blood over your blankets." Shizuo murmured unsure whether to move or stay where he was.

Izaya waved him away. "Stay there. Which one was Kasuka?"

"Kasuka? Neither. That's my younger brother. I don't know where he is right now."

"That's all for now. Get some sleep. You're worthless to me sick." Shizuo was already unconscious.

x-x-x

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Shizuo groaned slowly sitting up. His back felt a lot better. The light headed fever was gone too. "Nii-san?"

"Kasuka? This isn't a dream?"

"No, no dream. My master let me out. The next thing I know I'm here and this man tells me he's a prince and my new master. I have to go now. I need to report that you're awake."

Shizuo shook his head throwing his arms around his younger brother. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Nii-san. I think we have a good master this time." Kasuka told him. Shizuo nodded. His brother was back with him thanks to Izaya- so what did his odd master want this time? "Wait. You're not supposed to be moving yet."

"Kasuka. Our new master. Has he tried touching you in any way?"

"No. He said I looked boring. I'm going to be a scholar since I can't do much."

"No, it's because you can do what the lowest of us can't do. I'll go and see him. I know where he is." Shizuo pushed himself from the bed tugging lightly at the fabric on his shoulders. It felt strange to be clothed like the rest of the slaves.

x-x-x

"You got Kasuka back." Shizuo said stepping into the baths. Izaya was lounging back in the water alone.

"I was bored. Your brother isn't anything like you. Is he? I found myself getting bored rather quickly. You were right about him being smart."

"What's the price?" Shizuo asked clenching his fist. "You wouldn't have done this if you didn't want anything."

"Come here." Izaya commanded. "Your wounds have healed." Shizuo sighed walking around the outside of the bath. He noticed a dish of olive oil and a jug of wine on the side within the prince's reach.

"Yes, master?" His hand was caught the raven tugging him into the hot water. His clothes stuck to him like a second skin. Izaya wasn't done with him pulling him closer.

"Perhaps you should realise what kind of a slave you are. I only have one use for someone like you." Shizuo blinked feeling Izaya's hand touching between his legs. "You're not allowed to say no. You're not allowed to push me away. Anything I do to you or give you, you are to say thank you and ask for more. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes master." Shizuo nodded. "Is this one of those situations now?" He asked wondering why Izaya was squeezing his butt cheek.

"Yes. It is. You're learning." The prince smiled. Shizuo nodded. "Take the wine. You can drink some." Shizuo took the jug tipping it back to take a sip. "More than that." The raven told him.

"Yes master." Shizuo drank in large greedy gulps, a strange haze clouding his mind. His arms didn't want to listen to him. With a giggle he tried and failed to put the jug down. "S-sorry."

"It's no problem. I think you should lean against the edge." Shizuo nodded his arms resting outside the bath. He hiccuped feeling a hand on his leg. Smooth fingers lifted the cloth that was stuck to his behind. Shizuo jolted feeling Izaya touch him in the same place as before. "They say the first time is the worst. After this you'll be easier to break in." Izaya murmured reaching for the jug. "Have a bit more wine." Shizuo nodded taking another large gulp.

"...m-more, master." Shizuo garbled feeling hotter by the moment. Through blurry vision he could see Izaya smiling. Soft lips pressed against his own. Those lips would be all that he would remember when he woke up hours later with a pounding in his skull and a slim arm thrown across his waist.

End


	37. Play date- ShikixIzayaxShizuoxAkabayashi

Title:- Play date

Pairing:- Shiki x Izaya x Shizuo x Akabayashi

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi etc

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Bad choices spiral out of control.

"Shiki-san, everything okay?" Izaya asked picking up on the yakuza's mood. Shiki was distracted staring out of the window. With a small smile he crossed the space between the seats sitting next to his on off boyfriend. Both of them had a complicated relationship with someone else. For him it was the blonde fortissimo that hated his guts. It may have been down to him with their bad first impression. Still it was enough knowing that no one had a stronger longer lasting bond between the two of them.

Shiki was a substitute which the man was aware of. Izaya knew he was a substitute in the same way. It seemed that was the problem. Whoever the yakuza had feelings for had probably gotten themselves a lover.

"No. Not really." Izaya smiled sympathetically resting his fingers on Shiki's cheek. "Don't. I'm not in the mood."

"Suit yourself." Izaya shrugged moving away. Out of the window he could see a red haired man sitting outside the love hotel the limo was parked outside of. "Is it Akabayashi-san?" The older male flinched proving him right. "Looks like he's waiting for someone."

"He's been meeting them for the past two weeks now." Shiki divulged the information. "Today I thought I'd follow him." Izaya nodded. "I didn't expect he would be here."

"You could make him jealous. No doubt he knows we're together. Why not make it a little more obvious?" Izaya suggested swinging a leg over the yakuza.

"Wait. They're here." Izaya sighed lazily turning his head. Akabayashi stood up slowly walking down the three steps. He looked happy smiling at the newcomer. A blonde in a suit, quite tall and...unmistakably Shizu-chan.

"Oh." Izaya stared numbly at the pair. Akabayashi was holding out his hand. "Walk past. Walk past. Walk past." Izaya chanted in a small whisper. Shizuo took the man's hand. "Damn it."

"You too, hm?" Shiki asked devoid of emotion. Izaya stared at the pair going inside the love hotel.

"Yeah." Izaya murmured in disbelief.

"I'll drop you off home."

"Don't bother." Izaya kissed Shiki's cheek sliding from the older man's lap. "I need to make sure this is really happening. I chased everyone away. I threw all the love letters away. I made everyone hate him."

Izaya was out of the door running across the road and up the stairs, through the double doors. Glancing behind him he could see the yakuza following. "Excuse me. Our cab was running late. We were supposed to meet some _friends_ here. Have they already signed in?" Izaya purred draping himself over the lobby counter.

"Names?"

"Ours or our friends?" Izaya asked pulling his wallet out of his pocket. A couple of condoms fell out which he made sure the receptionist caught an eye of. "Oops. Can't lose them." He chuckled putting them back in his pocket.

"Y-your friends' names." The woman smiled.

"Ah. Shizuo Heiwajima and Akabayashi Mizuki." Izaya waited looking hopeful.

"You haven't missed much. They've been here less than five minutes. Room eighty six. I have a spare key." Izaya clapped his hands bouncing on the spot.

"That's great. Boss gets irritated when anyone is late. Well then." Izaya leaned over taking the key. "Time to have some fun." With a sultry wink he skipped to the elevator. "Coming, Shiki-san?"

x-x-x

Five minutes earlier

Shizuo smiled raising a hand as he reached his destination. A love hotel of all places but this was what the two of them had decided. Two lost souls left broken hearted.

They had met at an anger management course that the red head had volunteered to run. They had got on quite well and Shizuo found himself opening up to the man confiding in him his abnormal feelings for a certain annoying raven.

Likewise Akabayashi had told him about his feelings for a co worker. It was pure bad luck that they had seen a limo belonging to the guy Akabayashi was in love with. "Let me surprise him." Had been the famous last words. Through the window he had seen his own troublesome crush kissing an older man. Izaya had someone. It was stupid of him to think the raven would forever waste attention on him. One day their chases would come to an end and they would have no reason to speak to one another.

"Hey." Shizuo greeted stubbing out his cigarette and flicking it away. Reaching out he took Akabayashi's hand allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Hey. I wasn't sure if you'd come." Shizuo shook his head taking off his glasses. Sliding them into his breast pocket he joined the man through the doors.

"I'm done with these shitty feelings." Shizuo scowled hand stuffed in his pocket. "I'm a dumbass for thinking he would look at me in that way."

"I'll look at you that way. If I can get over these feelings for Shiki- no-danna, I'll be able to love you. I know I will."

Shizuo took his glasses putting them back on. "...yeah. Me too." He mumbled quietly averting his gaze. Akabayashi was the one that booked them in, taking the key.

x-x-x

He wasn't too comfortable with the fact that the room was mainly pink and gaudy just like the red head's cane. Akabayashi wasn't touching him waiting for them both to come to a decision. Like an idiot he had been saving himself for Izaya.

Taking off his shoes Shizuo walked over to the bed taking a seat. A soft bounciness met him as his body sank into the water bed. "Are you okay with being a substitute- for now?"

"Are you?" The older man smiled resting a hand on his cheek. "There's quite the age gap. I'm honoured you'd want to be with someone like me." The cane was placed on the floor Akabayashi pinching the frames of his glasses carefully taking them from his face.

"It's rare to find someone I trust." Shizuo confessed reaching up to unbutton the dark red shirt. "You don't fear me. You don't want to manipulate me or use me on any way."

"It looks like this is mutual then. I used to be like you. Always angry, always violent and getting into trouble. You'll mellow out like me. You'll achieve the control you want."

Shizuo nodded giving the man a small smile. His bow tie was set down on the bed, Akabayashi taking off his best sliding it back over his shoulders. Why couldn't he have met the red head first? Laying back on the bed Shizuo ran a hand through his hair, his free hand hooked in the top button of his shirt. Tugging down the buttons tore off in quick succession. A cheap shirt he had brought after Izaya had destroyed the ones he had got from Kasuka.

"...does it matter that I haven't done this before?" Shizuo asked working shyly on his pants.

"Not in the least but maybe we should take a shower first." Akabayashi suggested. "Your muscles are tense. It will hurt more."

x-x-x

Izaya slowed his steps closer to the room. Placing an ear to the door he listened out for any sign the pair were in the room. Hearing nothing he slot the key carefully into the lock easing open the door.

Looking down he could see two pairs of shoes. At the foot of the bed he could see Akabayashi's cane. "They're not here." Izaya whispered moving to the bed where there was a folded bow tie and a shirt with all the buttons missing. Gritting his teeth his gaze went to the bathroom door. That was where they would be. Inside fucking each other.

"Let's go. You've confirmed more than you need to." Shiki was already turning to leave but not before eyeing the same door with longing. Too late the bathroom door was opening.

"Do you want anything to eat? I can call room service."

"Sweets."

"That's not food. It's a surprise you've managed to grow up so well." Akabayashi commented pressing the blonde against the wall. The two of them hadn't realised they were even there lost in one another.

Izaya scowled a hand placed over the pain in his chest. The two of them were fresh from a shower smelling of the same lotion, thick towels around their waists. "Mm." The blonde was wanton arms coming up around Akabayashi's neck. "The bed. Your leg..."

"You're too kind." The red head murmured with a soft chuckle. The fortissimo opened his eyes one thumb smoothing along a vertical scar. "Shizuo?"

"Izaya!" The blonde gasped noticing they were in the room.

"Hey, Shizu-chan. Looks like we got double booked." Izaya smiled sheepishly holding up the key. "Imagine my-our surprise when we found out our room was occupied."

"Shiki-no-danna." Akabayashi murmured turning around.

"Akabayashi. So this is why you wanted a break?"

"You too, huh?" The scarred man asked squeezing the blonde's hand. "We were here first. I can't ask Shizuo to get dressed and move on."

"...no one suggested that." Shiki stepped in. "I don't see why we can't share."

x-x-x

Shizuo held the towel around him aware that he was hiding behind his partner. Eyeing Izaya he could see the raven was all for it. If he stayed and agreed to share the room and the bed he would see how Izaya was during sex- even if it wasn't with him.

"Okay. The bed is big enough." The flea's eyes widened momentarily before going back to their usual calculating stare.

"Hm, I didn't know Shizu-chan was such a slut." The raven cackled. That hurt. Shizuo bit the inside of his cheek reminding himself not to let things get to him.

"Only for me." Akabayashi quipped with a wink. "Sorry about that. The other option is that that there is a second room. Since the two of us have already freshened up, why don't you take the bathroom?"

"That's true. We'll be out when we're done." Izaya's partner and Akabayashi's crush led the flea into the bathroom. Shizuo felt a cold gaze against his back. The door closed making him feel sick.

"Shizuo, forget it all. We've only just managed to get you to relax." Akabayashi chided light hearted. Shizuo took a deep breath nodding with resolve. If Izaya could fuck someone in the same vicinity as them, why couldn't he? Taking a seat on the bed the blonde removed his towel laying naked in full view. "That's better."

The older male climbed on top of him smoothing one rough hand along his thigh. Shizuo reached up smoothing his thumb along the scar down the man's eye. Akabayashi returned the act kissing along the scar Izaya had given him.

"You're not a substitute." The older man assured him. Shizuo nodded believing him completely. Their first loves had gotten them nowhere. Perhaps together they could be happy.

"Neither are you." The blonde uttered. "I want you to take it."

"The key to great sex is both partners to be satisfied in their pleasure. I'll make you feel good." Shizuo watched the older man shuffle back between his legs.

x-x-x

Izaya hissed through clenched teeth. His ear was pressed to the door trying to hear into the room. They wouldn't really do it would they? The blonde was too insecure to do such a bold thing. Akabayashi was another matter.

"It is what it is." Shiki didn't look happy standing wet from his shower. "Are you ready to watch your crush being taken by another?"

"Are you?" Izaya shot back not giving a damn about etiquette or the cold chill surrounding the yakuza. "I need to see how close they are. Once I know that I can make the steps to split them up. I've worked too hard to keep the protozoan in a cage of his own making."

"Then I suggest you change your expression. You look like a child who's favourite toy has been stolen." Shiki told him pressing him against the door. Izaya nodded kissing the older raven.

"Ne, Shiki-san. Make me scream." Izaya murmured a cold glint in his eye.

"I intend to." Moving away from the door Izaya threw open the door skipping out his hands all over Shiki.

"We're back!" He called out prancing towards the bed. His movements faltered seeing that the pair had decided to stay after all and that the blonde looked completely fuckable.

"Nn." The blonde whimpered latching onto Akabayashi. Izaya stared in jealously. Another man was touching his monster. It made his blood boil. "Mm. Feels good."

"Mm it does. Ready to move on?" Izaya stared transfixed at the two fingers squelching inside the blonde. Shiki's hand rested on his leading him to the end of the bed. The yakuza sat on the end of bed. Izaya sat on his lap legs to the side.

"Yeah. Please." Izaya was still staring watching as dripping fingers were pulled from the blonde. From this angle he couldn't see thanks to the protozoan's bent knees. He could hear it though. Undulated pleasure as Akabayashi positioned himself pushing inside. "Ngh." He almost didn't recognise the pained cry.

"Gah." Izaya cried out rough hands moulding his buttocks thrusting up into him without a moment of preparation. His cry garnered curiosity from the pair who looked over. Akabayashi looked frustrated and pained.

The blonde looked in pain too, tears beading in his eyes. That was when he realised a little too late. It wasn't that the red head was a gentle lover. It was their first time. Which meant he was witnessing the fortissimo lose his virginity. If he had realised in the first place he could have prevented such a union.

"Where are you looking?" Izaya flopped down on the water bed, Shiki holding his legs apart thrusting into him. Izaya closed his eyes wanting to cry himself. He had still had a choice. If he could go back...to that one moment in time...

"Ugh. Damn it. You could've prepared me." Izaya hissed bucking his hips. He could see the older raven was watching what was happening at the top of the bed. The problem was that his ass was retribution. "Ngh."

"Mm. Nn." The blonde's mild moans flooded his ears mingling with his own. Izaya groaned clenching his fist. His fingers enclosed around another hand, warm in his own. "Shizu-chan?"

x-x-x

It didn't matter if Izaya was his or not. Right now he could hear the raven in pain struggling with not being prepared. Akabayashi had been kind to him perhaps to drive a point home against the other pair or because it was his first time.

Either way he had still felt a pinch so he could only imagine the pain Izaya was in. Reaching out he found his hand clutching at the raven's smaller one. Izaya sneezed back. A comfort and a false hope that one day they could be anything more than enemies.

"Hm?" Akabayashi pulled out and Shizuo found himself rolled onto his belly. "Gah!" He cried the red head slamming back into him. Reaching out blindly he found Izaya's hand in his.

Opening his eyes Shizuo looked to the left staring at short raven locks. Izaya was mere centimetres away. Lifting his head he jerked forward their gazes meeting. Shizuo stared at the soft lips he had so desperately wanted to kiss. Akabayashi slammed into him forcing the deed.

His lips brushed against Izaya's as he had expected they would be. Shizuo closed his eyes repeating the motion not caring about the raven's nose getting in the way.

x-x-x

Izaya didn't know how it happened but he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity such as this. His fingers reached up tweaking the perky nipples staring down at him. He could smell the lotion. The same lotion that all four of them had used. He could see the perspiration matting freshly washed hair.

Izaya could see it all. He wanted it all and ultimately would have it all. "Mm." He hummed satisfied with Shiki inside him. Well he was in more control than the blonde. That was why Izaya made his move. Digging his toes into the sheets he pushed himself underneath the blonde until the fortissimo's hot arousal pressed against his lips.

"I-Izaya!" The protozoan gasped. Izaya grinned liking how his name sounded on the brute's lips. Not once had he heard Akabayashi's name uttered from those soft lips.

"It looks like these two want to play together." Akabayashi chuckled lightly rocking the blonde forward. More than anything. Izaya almost confessed.

"I agree." Shiki answered pulling out of him. By the blonde's expression he knew the red head had done the same. Slowly Izaya pulled himself up kissing the unsuspecting brute.

x-x-x

Shizuo gasped not understanding how it had happened- only that it had. Izaya was kissing him. His crush was kissing and touching him. Akabayashi had moved to the end of the bed where Shiki was. He caught them kissing before he found himself on his back being devoured.

"Izaya." He moaned spreading his legs. The raven rubbed against him kissing every inch of exposed skin. He could feel Izaya hot inside him eager in his movements. Shizuo pulled him closer throwing his arms around his neck. "Izaya!"

Izaya clung onto him just as tight. Not enough to hurt but enough to prove he was there. Shizuo smiled content with what was happening. Izaya thrust into him lazily rubbing against his inner walls. It felt good. Shizuo closed his eyes handing everything over. This was all he had ever wanted.

x-x-x

Izaya stepped out of the shower skipping gingerly back into the room. Shiki had already left after sneaking a kiss to Akabayashi. The remaining pair were currently still in bed curled up against one another.

After the previous day- and night he had a new appreciation for the man and what he could do with his dick. Izaya wasn't exactly sure what moves had come into play to have the four of them having sex and touching one another but in a way they had got what they had wanted. He had slept with the blonde and Shiki together.

"Mm." Akabayashi was the next to wake up stretching pleasantly before looking around the room. "Morning. Where's Shiki-no-danna?"

"He had a meeting to go to." Izaya shrugged watching the man.

"I see. Well I should get going too. I'm not giving him back so I hope you don't mind sharing." The red head smiled meeting his gaze as he kissed the sleeping blonde.

"The same to you. I'm not breaking up with Shiki." Izaya grinned. "I know you're in love with him."

"Just like I know you're in love with this one." Akabayashi murmured smoothing a thumb across his scar. "Until next time." The older man got up disappearing into the bathroom.

"Until next time." Which wouldn't be long to wait at all. The bonds that bound them were complicated. Izaya flopped down on the blonde hearing a soft groan underneath him. Molten coffee orbs stared at him. "Good morning, Shizu-chan."

"...Izaya? Where is everyone?"

"Gone." Izaya lied. "We're the only two left."

"...Right. Suppose we should leave too."

"I suppose so. You don't want to continue from last night?" Izaya asked hopefully. He could see the longing in the blonde's eyes.

"Not right now. I should get going. If Akabayashi wants us to get together again, that's fine." Izaya stepped back watching his crush get off the bed heading for the bathroom in all his naked glory. "Akabayashi? I thoought you'd left already?

"I will soon. Why don't you shower with me?" Izaya stared at the closed door. He had missed his chance. If things had gone differently then he would be the one joining the brute for a shower and maybe more.

End


	38. Dangerous confessions (Izuo)

Title:- Dangerous confessions

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo, Shinra x Celty

Warning:- Izaya, language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- They left it too late

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Komuko._

Shizuo stared into the mirror glaring bitterly at his reflection. He wanted to reach out and smash the full length expensive bit of crap but then he knew Izaya would take it out on him and his body would suffer. See Izaya was a master in inflicting pain making it almost pleasurable. No he wasn't a masochist or into any of that abuse crap. Hell he didn't know why they had got together in the first place.

That wasn't the point. They were together- living together and sleeping together as copulating adults did. That wasn't the point. The point was the stupid tie he was trying to put on. The suit that had been freshly pressed so he could still feel the heat against his skin and the guilt in his eyes that betrayed him.

Today was supposed to be a happy day. His best friend was getting married to the love of her life- even if it was Shinra. Izaya had given the dullahan her head back and her first wish had been to get married.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya called skipping into the room. "Aren't you ready yet? I thought you'd be the first one escorting Celty down the aisle." Shizuo's hands froze his reflection staring back at him accusingly. "This explains why your bow ties are clip-ons."

Shizuo dropped his hands to his side letting Izaya take over. It made a change from the usual plain v-neck and the fur trimmed parker. It was surprising enough to find out the raven even owned a suit.

"...Izaya. You need to stop the wedding." Shizuo uttered closing his eyes. Ruining his best friend's day was not his intention. Izaya paused chuckling softly.

"It's the bride that's supposed to get cold feet. Not you, protozoan. Shinra and Celty have worked hard to get this far. I've given them my blessing."

"You don't understand. Shinra could get into a lot of trouble." Shizuo urged his lover to understand. One slim ring finger was placed against his lips.

"Of course he will. They'll be married. The two of them have been living together for years. They'll have arguments and make up like any other couple." Izaya hummed letting his tie go. "Done. Makes a difference from the bartender uniform."

"You've seen me in other clothes." Shizuo grumbled. There was no choice. "I have to make a call."

"Do it in the car." Izaya kissed his cheek pulling him from the room. "If we're late, we'll be the ones in trouble." Shizuo sighed reaching into his pocket. Hopefully Shinra had more luck.

x-x-x

It was worse in the car. In the small space he shared with Izaya there was no privacy. Any change in his breathing was picked up. Shizuo sat nursing his phone flat in his palm so he didn't accidentally crush the device.

The blonde took his chance when Izaya's own phone rang and judging by the tone and efficiency- the call was important.

Shinra picked up on the first ring as desperate as he was. _Will he do it?_

"No. I'm on my way with the flea now." Shizuo gave his lover a side glance. "What about you?"

 _"Celty looks so beautiful and happy. I can't do this to her."_ Shinra whined guiltily down the phone. _"I shouldn't have peeked in on her. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."_

Bad luck indeed. Shizuo sighed running a hand through his hair. "You only had to wait another week."

 _"I know. I was busy at the time and Celty accused me of not caring. She's very touchy about the wedding. She wants it to be perfect. I let her arrange everything. I want my beloved to be happy."_

"Let's see how happy she is when you get arrested." Shizuo grumbled. Gasping softly he turned to look at Izaya. It looked like the call was over and now the flea was listening to his. The hand on his wrist moved to the phone taking it away.

"Shinra, not getting cold feet are you?" Izaya chuckled. "Why would you get arrested? I'll keep Shizu-chan on a tight leash today so don't worry about any damage."

"Hey!" Shizuo growled taking offence.

"Lighten up, Shizu-chan." Izaya winked childishly sticking out his tongue. "...hm? Of course I know what bigamy is. Are you saying you're already married? Who to? You've been making doe eyes at Celty for years."

"Flea, we're here." The car slowed stopping outside the venue. Shizuo took a deep breath staring down into his lap.

"Hang on Shinra, I'll come and talk to you in person." Shizuo took his phone back dropping it in his pocket. "Shinra already told you, didn't he?" Izaya questioned with a sigh.

"Mmhm. He's already divorced." Shizuo explained quietly. "The six month mark is in a weeks time. He'll be able to marry Celty then."

"Looks like we need to stop the wedding." Izaya sighed following him out of the car. "Celty is going to hate us."

"What's worse?" Shizuo closed the door watching the car drive away. "Her two friends having a lover's quarrel and destroying her big day or finding out she wasn't her first love's one and only?"

"Fair point. Let's confirm things with Shinra first." Izaya decided stepping away from him. "What should we fight about?"

"What do you we usually fight about?" Shizuo grumbled. "You don't usually have a problem pissing me off."

"True. You were easily provoked back then. Now you take everything in your stride." Izaya sighed. "I have been out late without calling."

"I'm not your keeper. You can handle yourself. If there is a problem you call." Shizuo shrugged walking into the venue. It was beautiful. He could picture Celty gliding down the aisle.

"What about the laundry?"

"What about it? You have your secretary come round to do it."

"And you don't mind that?"

"No. Most of the time I'm not even there and when I am she's good company. We discuss how much people hate you."

"...I'll start doing my own laundry. What about the dishes?"

"Dishwasher." Shizuo shrugged walking past the row of chairs. It looked like the dressing rooms were at the side.

"The bath? I don't wash it out after I get out."

"We always bathe together. Anything else you can think of?"

"...why did we used to fight?" Izaya asked looking confused.

"Does it matter?" Shizuo sighed. He'd rather not dwell on the past.

"Well it needs to look authentic or Celty will believe we sabotaged her big day."

"Izaya!" Shinra hissed standing at the open door. The two of them went into the dressing room, Shinra grabbing Izaya desperately. "Tell me there's a way out of this? I only need a week."

"Why did you let it get this far in the first place? Why did you get married in the first place?"

"...I- we were drunk. We got divorced as soon as we realised what had happened." Shinra confessed. "You have to help me. You're my friend, right? I'm your only friend."

"We'll help." Shizuo told the illegal doctor. "Not sure how much time it will buy you."

"Or you could tell her the truth." Izaya suggested. "She'll likely only be mad for a while."

"No way!" Shinra exclaimed shaking his head fervently. "If she knew she'd never forgive me."

"Then sabotage it is." Izaya smirked eyes calculating- formulating a plan. "Now then. How to ruin a perfect wedding..."

x-x-x

Shizuo felt like shit for participating in such a stupid scheme. Celty was his best friend and here he was conspiring with Izaya and her soon to be husband.

The guests invited weren't exactly normal. Not on his level of violence but adapt quick thinkers. Three teenagers, Kadota and his gang, Simon and a bunch of others. Kadota would pick up on if anything was wrong.

The music started and there was Celty looking gorgeous in her gown. The only clothing not made from her shadows. Shizuo stood beside her arms linked. The dullahan was glowing with happiness, a bouquet clutched in one hand.

At the end was Shinra standing before the podium. Shizuo closed his eyes forcing a smile. "What's wrong?" Celty spoke in a soft whisper. Shizuo shook his head.

"...nothing."

"It's never nothing." His friend chided. "Just because I can talk now doesn't mean I'll tell everyone your secrets. Nothing has changed."

"You're right. I'm a dumbass." Shizuo's nose twitched smelling the smoke before it showed itself. Looking down he could see the shadows shoot out from beneath Celty's wedding dress. The fire was doused before it even had a chance to start.

Izaya's first plan had failed.

Behind him he could hear a raucous. Glancing behind him was a group of angry looking teenagers and adults alike storming up the steps to start trouble. Shizuo watched as the doors were pushed closed by Simon. The big russian raised a thumb.

Izaya's second plan had failed.

At the altar he moved to the right standing out of the way. Celty was smiling looking down nervously cheeks flushed. That left one more. He and Izaya would have to destroy everything. With a sigh he looked over at his lover.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

"Ne, Shizu-mmph." Shizuo blinked seeing a shadow covering Izaya's mouth, a much smaller one curled around to point at his throat in warning. Looking down he could see his own feet were secured. Celty wasn't taking any chances.

Izaya's final plan had failed.

"Dear-" or not. Shizuo eyed the balding man behind the podium seeing how unsteady on his feet he looked. The man was saying the same line over and over getting worse each time.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm a doctor-" Shinra began. The man paled falling back in a heap. Shinra crouched down beside him. "It's okay. He just fainted." Shizuo looked over at Izaya suspiciously. The raven merely smirked.

x-x-x

Shinra was gone. The illegal doctor had taken responsibility for the unconscious priest calling an ambulance and going with him. The guests had left with the knowledge there would be no wedding the day.

Celty sat in her dressing room crying. Shizuo knocked on the door before going in. "Hey. Looks like you're not getting married today."

"No. Maybe we're not supposed to."

Shizuo shook his head resting a hand on her delicate shoulder. "That's not the case. These things happen. You can try again."

"How? You're not happy with this wedding. The whole time you've looked like you didn't want to be here."

Shizuo closed his eyes taking a seat opposite. Staring down into his lap he sighed. "I support both of you. You deserve to be happy. I was thinking of myself. I was going to propose to the flea right before we broke up. Weddings are a bit of a- it still hurts."

"Oh. I understand." Celty gave him a warm smile. "You can try again, though? If he says yes maybe we could have a double wedding?"

Shizuo smiled in return. "Maybe. I can't really see the flea being tied down."

"Then it's settled. I'll ask Shinra if we can wait for you."

"It's fine. Give me a week. You can get married after that regardless. I'd rather Shinra and Izaya not know about-"

Celty smiled putting a hand to his lips. "Your secret is safe with me."

x-x-x

"Shinra called. It looks like Celty doesn't want to get married any time soon." Izaya told him leaning back against his chair. Shizuo looked up from the movie he was watching.

"Mmhm."

"You didn't tell her the truth, did you?" Izaya stood up skipping over to the sofa where he was laying in his jersey and sweatpants eating snacks. It had been a long day.

"No. Maybe it was the priest mysteriously collapsing."

"Maybe. She didn't seem so upset after you spoke with her. Don't get crumbs all over the couch again."

"I clean up after myself." Shizuo shrugged. "It's getting late. I'll be going bed soon."

"Good, I'll join you. Think you can take a couple of days off?" Izaya purred leaning down to kiss him.

"Don't you have work?" Shizuo asked reaching for his phone.

"Nothing that can't wait." Izaya soothed mussing his hair. Shizuo typed out a quick message sending it to Tom.

"Done. I have the next two days off. That enough for you?" Shizuo sat up putting the snacks on the table and turning the TV off. It wasn't like he was watching the film anyway.

"Plenty of time. Why don't we start?" Shizuo pulled himself up stretching his arms above his head. "Shinra will be relieved when the week is up."

"Yeah." Shizuo agreed in the bedroom. Sitting on the bed he tugged down his sweatpants hoping to preserve them for future use. Izaya grinned locking the door and joining him on the bed.

The blonde barely had his boxers down before Izaya was straddling his hips. "I've been quite busy myself today."

"Setting fires, arranging gangs and poisoning priests." Shizuo recited pulling his jersey over his head.

"Amongst other things. I managed to get a copy of marriage registration from Shinra's first marriage." Izaya grinned leaning over. Clink. Raising his eyes Shizuo stared at the handcuffs binding him to the bed. "Whose name do you think was on it?"

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't chain me." Shizuo growled tugging at the bed frame.

"Why did you marry Shinra?" Izaya shot back. Shizuo froze averting his eyes. Ah. He should have known this would happen as soon as he had asked for help. The damn flea didn't let anything go.

"We were drunk." Shizuo regretted looking back seeing the glare Izaya was giving him intensify.

"You slept together?" Shizuo stayed silent. It didn't matter what he said or did. Izaya had it all worked out in his head. "Shizuo!"

"No. Maybe. I don't know." The blonde gasped eyeing the blade pointed at his throat.

"You don't know?" Izaya asked slowly with a mocking tone.

"...no. We'd just broken up-"

"For two days."

"-I didn't know that, did I?" Shizuo scowled tugging at the handcuffs. They wouldn't give way easily. "I went to see Celty but she wasn't there because Shinra had upset her."

"So the two of you get drunk, sleep together and decide to get married?" Izaya scowled. "How quaint."

"It wasn't like that- I think. We woke up in a wedding suite in a hotel. That was it. As soon as we realised what happened we arranged a divorce."

"Then you came back to me and Shinra back to Celty as if nothing had happened. Did you think I wouldn't find out you cheated on me?"

"You said we were finished!" Shizuo growled.

"Who paid for the rings? I assume you didn't use sweets or toys."

"I did." Shizuo mumbled recalling how many extra hours he had put in for Tom.

"Where are they now?"

"Izaya- ugh." Shizuo shrank back away from the sharp blade. "In the drawer."

Izaya blinked cackling madly. "You brought them back here? In the same drawer we keep the condoms and lubricant?" Shizuo stayed silent watching Izaya lean to the left flicking open the drawer.

The small box was right at the back looking plain and unimportant. Izaya had bypassed it a number of times figuring that it was something from Kasuka. An unwanted gift but kept close anyway. Now that box was in Izaya's palm, the raven tearing it open to uncover his dirty little secret. "Hm, you didn't spare any expense with these? Did you?" Izaya scowled bitterly taking the rings out.

"These are engraved. Too bad. Looks like Shinra will have to have it ba-" Shizuo turned away closing his eyes. "...this is my name. Shizu-chan, when did you buy these?"

"The week before we broke up." Shizuo sighed giving up at trying to escape. For what he had done to Celty he deserved to be punished.

"You were going to propose?"

"...what's it matter? Just do whatever you're going to do." Shizuo grumbled.

"I will. Don't worry about that. I guess we'll have to wait a week too." Izaya murmured sliding the ring onto his finger.

"Huh?"

"Don't play the fool, Shizu-chan. There's only one way to make sure you don't run off with someone else. In one week you're mine."

"Oh." Shizuo found himself smiling like an idiot. It looked like he and Celty would be having a double wedding after all. His grin slipped seeing the frosty look Izaya was giving him. The knife hadn't vanished either.

"That's after I forgive you for your current transgressions." Izaya smirked down at him. "You didn't think I'd let you off easy, did you?" Shizuo swallowed shaking his head. "Two days. You'll accept everything I inflict on you. Do you understand?" Izaya whispered against his ear. Shizuo shuddered nodding quickly.

End


	39. Caught in the middle (I x M x S)

Title:- Caught in the middle

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo

Rating:- T

Warning:- Language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Being the love interest of the two strongest- it was only a matter of time before he was caught in the middle.

Requested by:- Komuko

 _A/N:- The next one will be for The loner_

Mikado flinched hearing the broken sobs by his bed side. He couldn't move his body, his leg suspended above the mattress. Everything that should hurt didn't thanks to the strong dose of morphine running through his blood stream. His eyes refused to open to let his boyfriend know he was okay. He had never seen the fortissimo cry and now that was all he could hear everyday he lay imprisoned in his own body. Mikado should have known getting hurt was inevitable. Being the love interest of two enemies wasn't exactly the safest life choice he had made.

That's what had happened though. According to Karisawa his arrival had ruined the secret relationship the two strongest were apparently in. Kadota had pulled him to one side advising that he quickly forgot all that she had told him.

At first Izaya had seemed nice introducing himself- except for telling him his name sounded like an air conditioner. Izaya had wanted to know every detail about him. Then there was Shizuo, the violent fortissimo but that was only when provoked by Izaya or someone that didn't know better.

Mikado remembered seeing the tall blonde standing next to another shorter man with dreadlocks. He had looked calm, his face serene and with that he fallen head over heels for the man. That was three months ago after he had first arrived. He had been with Shizuo officially one month.

 **Three months ago**

Mikado ditched Anri, the girl Kida was trying to set him up with in order to find and not so much stalk the blonde he had fallen for. Whether it was the violent hothead or the low tension bodyguard-Mikado loved it all. He especially liked how extraordinary the fortissimo was. Wherever Shizuo was the informant wasn't far behind. It wasn't possible to have one without the other. It was a little disheartening to see the only one Shizuo gave full attention to was Izaya.

"Mikado-kun~" the informant chirped leaning forward too close. "What are you doing?" Mikado sighed watching Shizuo perk up the usual rage clouding that serene gaze.

"Izaaayaaa!" The blonde's loud voice permeated the air sending a chill down his spine.

"Here we go again. He's such a bore. You should run along, Mikado-kun. You wouldn't want to get hurt." With a soft smile Izaya turned away darting in the opposite direction away from him. The teen sighed seeing his crush run further away after the raven. He doubted the blonde even knew he existed let alone his name.

 **Two months ago**

Izaya was everywhere. On email, on the chat room, calling him, making late night visits. Mikado was a little alarmed over all the attention but part of him accepted that Izaya would be a constant in his life.

So far he had only spoken to Shizuo once. A gruff hello with chocolate eyes piercing his core in their fiery intensity. Mikado had found himself speechless gawking up at his crush like an idiot.

"What do you want, kid?" The first words the fortissimo ever said to him.

"Uh...I- I-" Mikado racked his panicked brain trying to organise the words in his mouth. "I like you." The right words, wrong time.

As for Shizuo the blonde blinked a low growl rumbling in his throat. "...the flea put you up to this, didn't he? I've seen you together."

Mikado blushed happy that the fortissimo had known he had existed, even if it was as an accomplice to the blonde's enemy. "No. I'm serious." The teen clenched his fist facing those molten orbs. "I like you. P-please go out with me?"

"No."

Mikado blinked watching the man he liked walking away from him. No? He hadn't even been given a reason why not. Clenching his fists the teen walked forward bracing himself to be hit. "Heiwajima-san!" He called face turning a bright cherry red. "P-please go out with me."

What he hadn't expected was the slight barely noticeable trembling in Shizuo's strong frame. Mikado pushed his boundaries taking another step forward until he was in front of Shizuo, completely at the blonde's mercy.

"Why would I want to go out with a kid?" Shizuo grumbled gruffly. Mikado tilted his head eyeing the deepening blush. warm chocolate orbs averted away from him. It wasn't something he had ever seen before. Was the blonde shy?

"...could we be friends then?" The teen asked. It wasn't fair to ask out of the blue. The fortissimo didn't even know his name.

"Don't you have your own?" Shizuo scowled stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I want to hang out with you." Mikado smiled feeling hopeful.

"...not like I own the place." Shizuo murmured gruffly stalking off. Mikado caught the glance as the blonde looked back.

"I'm Ryugamine Mikado."

"Pointless to tell me. I'll only forget it." Shizuo grumbled. it was a start. If only the man would remember his name.

x-x-x

"Mikado-kun~" Izaya skipped through the door waving his phone. "You haven't been answering my calls." That was because he had been talking to Shizuo. The blonde wasn't very good at texting. Something to do with the pressure on the keypad.

"Sorry. I didn't see them." He had heard them though. A quiet beeping in the background of his calls with Shizuo. Every time he had rejected the call in favour of talking just that little bit longer.

"Maybe you need glasses." Izaya joked eyes narrowing. "Let me see. You might have it on silent."

"...it's dead." Mikado lied. All of his call history was full of the fortissimo, something he didn't want Izaya to find out.

"Hm. That's no good at all. You're lucky I brought you a phone then." Izaya grinned taking a baby blue phone from his pocket. "I've already programmed in the necessary numbers you need. Don't let this one die, ne?"

Mikado nodded staring up at Izaya. The man's eyes were beady watching him like a snake ready to strike. Flipping the phone open he switched it on. His palms were sweaty at the thought of Izaya knowing everyone in his life.

The first thing that greeted him other than the phone make and network was a picture of Izaya's smiling face looking out at him. Swallowing nervously Mikado unlocked the phone checking his contacts. Only one. "...thank you."

"It was necessary. Good night, Mikado-kun." Izaya waved skipping in front of him. For a single long moment he thought the raven was going to kiss him. Instead Izaya smirked skipping out of the apartment leaving him holding his gift nervously.

x-x-x

Shizuo was a good friend. One of the best. The blonde was childish in the way of his sweet tooth and innocence. Completely different to Izaya's dangerous childishness. Shizuo listened. At first it hadn't looked like that was the case. Mikado was talking about a problem he was having at school. Most of the time the blonde say there quietly eating cake or drinking strawberry milk. "It's nothing to do with you. Let the kid make his own mistakes."

The more time they spent together, Mikado picked up on the little things. Shizuo was indeed shy- extremely so. Despite all his strength and anger, Shizuo hated violence regretting his actions the moment he lost control. Shizuo didn't know what love was- yet oh and he wasn't always truthful.

Mikado flinched feeling the phone vibrate in his pocket. Izaya. The informant was contacting him more and more. "What's wrong, Ryugasaki?"

"It's Ryugamine." Mikado said quietly.

"Right." The blonde scratched his head. "Sorry." Shizuo was easily embarrassed, kind and what some people would call a tsundere. Erika- who had become his fan- had told him to keep pursuing his crush. No meant yes according to her.

Which meant Izaya was a yandere on the darker side as Erika had explained. Mikado had known all of that. He had researched the lengths someone like Izaya would go to, read up on the stalker stories and yet he still confessed to Shizuo.

 **One month ago**

Shizuo said yes. it was a new day to a new month and the fortissimo had said yes. It was official, they were boyfriend and boyfriend, lovers and dating. Mikado was overwhelmed and ecstatic at finally getting what he wanted. The confession he had filmed catching Shizuo's bashful, blushing, beautiful face on the phone Izaya had brought him.

That was where things went really wrong. Izaya hadn't taken the news well- at all. His apartment windows had been smashed, pink hearts had been sprayed over the outside walls. The number of messages on his phone had increased ten fold. Izaya Orihara had gone over the edge. Mikado would have been terrified for the safety of his well being if he hadn't found out about his boyfriend's secret. Shizuo was the jealous type.

A status change between them had Mikado being protected like a princess. Shizuo treated him with love and care. The blonde was possessive in his safety and for that reason he hadn't worried about what Izaya might possibly do, because possessive meant living in Shizuo's apartment.

It guaranteed his safety. That didn't stop Izaya and Shizuo's relationship turning volatile. Izaya was a demon possessed using every trick in the book to try and destroy the blonde and Shizuo was just as bad.

The two of them had the authorities and the underground running in fear. Onlookers could do nothing but watch the destruction caused from the safety of their homes. It was only when Celty secured Izaya in a prison of shadows and Simon manhandled Shizuo, that they stopped.

It wasn't just the once. Mikado watched from a supposedly safe distance as his stalker and boyfriend tore each other apart every day. The first part of their date would consist of him badly bandaging the blonde's wounds because Izaya had already gone to Shinra's.

x-x-x

"Please stop." Mikado whispered against his lover's back. Shizuo was covered in knife scars marring his once smooth skin. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Too late for that." Shizuo growled taking a drag of his cigarette. "The flea is up to his tricks. I have to stop him."

Mikado closed his eyes hands pressed against a healing cut. "It's my fault. He hurt you because I chose you."

"Tch. Don't be stupid, Ryugasaki."

"Ryugamine." Mikado corrected. "Maybe if I talk to-"

"No way. That's out of the question. Stay away from that psychopath. I'll deal with the flea." Mikado said nothing drawn forward in the crook of Shizuo's strong arm. Numbly he sat on the edge of the bed encased in the blonde's warmth.

 **One week ago**

Mikado had listened to Shizuo's words yet he still found himself hurrying though Ikebukuro, towards where the pair were fighting. If he could get them to see reason...

"Shizuo-san! Orihara-san!" Mikado called out screaming their names trough the barren town. It had to stop. This wasn't rivalry it was a war hellbent on destroying Ikebukuro.

Neither of them paid him any attention. Shizuo was screaming Izaya's name murderously, a vending machine held aloft. Izaya's face was contorted with madness knife after sharp knife finding its way into the blonde's shoulders.

"Stop!" Mikado shouted feeling the muscles in his legs burn. "Stop! Please!" They did stop. Right after a stray knife buried itself into his thigh.

"Mikado-kun." Izaya gasped in horror, the mask of terror fading away. Too late he couldn't move out of the way as the vending machine clipped his shoulder.

Mikado screamed clutching his broken shoulder. His arm hung limply from its socket- useless. The light blue of his school pants was becoming a worrying patch of crimson.

"Ryugamine!" Mikado smiled falling to his knees. Ah. Shizuo had finally got his name right. His sight wavered as he crashed face first into the dirt.

 **Present**

"No change?" Another voice asked quiet and withdrawn. Izaya.

"No." Shizuo sniffled. The two of them were in the hospital room together. Mikado pushed willing his eyes to open to see them again. "I should never have-"

"Shut up, protozoan. Stop crying. It's disgusting. I've been telling you all along regular humans can't be around you...Mikado-kun is different."

"Really? If he was he wouldn't be laying in hospital. His shoulder is irreparable."

"Yes. That was your fault. It's not your fault he won't be able to walk properly again. My aim is perfect even when I don't want it to be. It was lucky Shinra was on the scene."

"Mmhm. Flea, you got your knife?"

"Of course. I have more than one. You break them like tooth picks. Why?"

Mikado was just as curious. Why was it that it had taken him being hospitalised for the pair to get along?

"Take care of him."

What? Mikado pushed frantically stuck in his limp body. _Izaya, stop him. Please don't let him do it._

x-x-x

Mikado woke up a week later confused and disorientated in hospital. Around him he could hear the slow beep of machines. At his bed side was Izaya sitting back in the chair reading a magazine. "...zuo?"

"Hm?" Izaya looked up tossing the magazine to one side. "You're awake. It took you long enough."

"...zuo?" Mikado asked again slowly bending each of his fingers.

"Oh. The protozoan? That's not really important right now." Mikado's eyes widened his arm slowly moving up. His other one refused to budge. "Relax. Let's get you recovered."

 **One week later**

It was a week before he was discharged from the hospital wheeled out in a wheelchair by Izaya. The raven had stuck by his side through the entire ordeal. He hadn't seen or heard from his boyfriend.

"Let's go home, ne?" Izaya grinned happily.

"Orihara-san..." Mikado didn't want to be ungrateful but he was with Shizuo.

"You got hurt because of our rivalry. Shizu-chan and I discussed the situation."

"...S-Shizuo-san, is he alive?" Mikado asked. His boyfriend was jealous and possessive. There was no way he would have been left alone.

"Alive? Yes. Stupid? Yes. He took your injuries the hardest. You can see for yourself."

x-x-x

Mikado found himself wheeled to an apartment door. Izaya knocked twice before the door was opened. "Home sweet home. Occupants three." Izaya smiled pushing him inside.

Mikado turned his head to see his missing lover standing behind the door. "Shizuo-san!" The raven smiled in relief trying to turn his chair around.

"Ryugamine. Are you feeling better?" A cold gruff voice asked. Mikado nodded eyeing Izaya with an unasked question.

"Why don't you two enjoy your reunion." Izaya coughed turning the chair and pushing it forward. "I am going to prepare some food because Shizu-chan here can't cook. Remember our agreement, protozoan."

What agreement? Mikado almost asked. Shizuo looked torn between relief and despair. It didn't look like his boyfriend had slept. "Shizuo-san, I want to rest."

"Sure." Shizuo nodded gently easing his body from the chair. "It's my turn this week so you can sleep in my room." Mikado nodded curling up against the blonde's chest. "If you want."

There it was again. That faint blush. Shizuo carried him into the second bedroom laying him gently on the bed. "I want to. Shizuo-san, rest with me?"

Silently the blonde lay next to him on the bed. Those haunted eyes lingered on his broken shoulder. Mikado reached out smoothing his boyfriend's hair.

x-x-x

"Foods done." Izaya announced skipping into the room. "Huh. He's finally asleep. What a shame. He's wasting his turn. It's the end of the week tomorrow."

"...what was your agreement?" Mikado finally asked wondering what could ease Izaya's destructive side.

"One week alternating. Next week Shizu-chan isn't allowed to touch you. You're all mine." Izaya grinned. "Then you're Shizu-chan's and then mine and so on~"

"You're sharing me?" Mikado sighed kissing Shizuo's cheek. "...I suppose that could work." He murmured quietly. "I want to watch over Shizuo-san."

"Suit yourself." Izaya shrugged. Mikado nodded lifting the covers over Shizuo's sleeping form. Shuffling closer his head rested against his boyfriend's chest. Closing his eyes he let himself drift.

End


	40. Heart freeze (Izuo)

Title:- Heart freeze

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to heart aflame. They'd met briefly once before.

Requested by:- The Loner

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest_

"Hn? What is it?" Hibiya asked raising his head. Delic said nothing kissing the king's cheek. "Mm. It's not morning yet." Giving it a few seconds he watched his husband go back to sleep. He however couldn't. Quietly slipping from the large bed, Delic grabbed his cloak from the end of the bed pulling it over his shoulders. Leaving the room the queen hurried down the hall holding his hood down. Right now he was the royal servant and babysitter. No one else could know that he was actually the prince's mother or the queen.

At the top of the castle Delic stood on top of the battlements. His hand smoothed through his hair lingering on the red lock- proof that he had used dark magic. The power he had used was nothing compared to what he could feel now. The sky was blood red, thunder rumbling as dark clouds formed in the distance. It was the power of a witch.

A powerful one but painfully familiar at the same time. It was his younger brother. Delic had left him alone seeing that he had some semblance of a family. Now he could see that was a mistake. There was a dark foreboding in his gut. His brother was angry and in pain. Something must have happened- something bad. The show of power wouldn't go unnoticed. "I hope nothing bad happens."

"Mom, you're awake too?" Delic sighed turning around to face his seventeen year old son, Izaya. "Dad doesn't like it when you walk around like that."

"You should be in bed. Don't worry there's nothing to worry about." Delic smiled lifting his hood back up. "Izaya, I warned you about practising magic unless I was there to teach you." Izaya's eyes were a deeper red than usual- the same red that appeared after his son used magic.

"Sorry mom. What happened to the sky?"

"Nothing. Everything will be fine tomorrow morning."

x-x-x

Except it wasn't. Delic stood at the king's side dressed as a servant. On the other side sat the prince looking as bored as ever.

"Your majesty, it's a witch. It was magic last night. The sky turned blood red, the ground trembled beneath our feet. Please. I come to you to offer aid."

"And you are?" Hibiya asked leaning forward in his throne.

"A witch hunter. Your kingdom is in danger."

"...you believe this witch to be dangerous?" Hibiya asked. Delic chewed the inside of his cheek. A witch hunter? That was bad news for his brother. Still he had his own problems keeping his own identity and Izaya's a secret.

"I do. The villagers are in a panic. With your permission I will take care of the problem." Delic remained silent. Surely Hibiya wouldn't-

"Take care of the one that's caused the current problem." Delic grit his teeth fists clenched. Hibiya had betrayed him and his son. "Now get out of my sight!" The king demanded.

"Yes your majesty." The witch hunter quickly bowed and left but not without giving him a suspicious glance. Even so the man left leaving part of his family alone.

"Well that's over with." Hibiya stretched leaning across to reach for him. Delic shot his husband a glare his fingers sparkling an ominous shade of green. "Delic?"

Grabbing Hibiya by the collar of his tunic Delic threw the raven out of his throne and down the stairs. Izaya whistled watching them. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" The blonde growled with venom.

"A witch will get killed. You and Izaya are not to leave the castle until I give you permission." Hibiya declared shuffling back.

"Oh don't worry, I'll stay in the castle. I'll be in _my_ chambers. You can go to hell. Come any where near me and I'll turn you into the disgusting slimy snake you really are!" With that he turned on his heel storming past his sprawled lover. "Izaya, it goes without saying that you don't practice magic."

"Yes mom." Izaya nodded eyes dull. Delic nodded satisfied. Holding out his hand he used a little boost to throw the doors open a dangerous crackling around him as he struggled to control himself.

x-x-x

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes stretching his arms above his head. Confusion filled him as he found the ground soft beneath him instead of the harsh woodland he had been asleep in. A bed. A large one judging by how much it swamped him. Sitting up he pushed the covers back noticing a black mark on his arm. There was a strange pattern with four circles- it hadn't been there before.

Shizuo shrank back looking around the room. It was nice and cosy. A large old book case covered one wall filled with books he could only ever dream of reading. On the floorboards was a summoning circle etched out into the wood.

He didn't know where he was but it looked like someone had picked him up. None of the villagers were well off...so then where was he? The answer was on the chest next to the bed. A piece of parchment sealed with a glob of wax. The Orihara family crest his mind supplied. Strange since he didn't know who they were. His hand moved taking the parchment despite being illiterate. Breaking the seal Shizuo unfolded the letter eyes widening in amazement. He could read.

 _Dear little brother,_

 _The last time we met you didn't tell me your name. That was years ago in the forest where the puppet you were with warned that I had used dark magic. I regret that I didn't get to know you back then._

 _I left you alone to continue your life. I'm afraid that is no longer possible. After the display of magical power you put on a witch hunter will be in search of you. That I cannot allow. If I've done this right then your arm will have a spell on it. Forgive me. I have been forbidden to leave the castle by the king. This was the only way I could find to warn you and keep you safe._

 _For four days you will inhabit my body and I yours. You are free to do as you wish but there are something's you must know beforehand. Firstly, I am a witch. I have used black magic. The king Hibiya fell in love with me and demanded I give him a child. That child is the prince, Izaya- another witch._

 _The kingdom doesn't know this. In the eyes of everyone except for my son and husband I am a nameless servant. No one knows I am a witch or the queen. I will fulfil my duty as your big brother and keep you alive. One last thing. Hibiya is clingy and demanding. It's okay to reject him and treat him as you would like. Good luck._

 _Your older brother, Delic_

Shizuo lowered the letter blinking rapidly. He wasn't in his own body? He remembered Delic. The older brother he never knew he had until it was too late and now here he was being protected. Four days in someone else's body. Taking a deep breath Shizuo hid the letter under the mattress getting out of bed.

x-x-x

Shizuo struggled to get the hang of the castle layout getting lost numerous times. Dressed in Delic's clothing he made his way down the hall. "Delic! What are you doing here? The king wants you in the dining hall."

Shizuo blinked finding himself ushered through large doors standing in a large hall with one single long table. At the foot sat a raven haired king draped in gold and ivory. At one of the sides sat an identical raven clad in black younger than the king.

"Leave us!" The king bellowed to the other servants. Shizuo stood still watching as everyone in the room except for the pair at the table hurried from the room as if the devil itself was snapping at their heels. The doors closed signalling that no one would be entering or leaving. "Delic! You've stopped sulking?"

Shizuo stared at the poor excuse for a king stepping down the stairs to the table. "Hey mom. Dad's being a pain in the ass. Can't you forgive him yet?" Izaya he guessed lounged back in the chair.

"Why have you come dressed as a servant? You're the queen."

"I'm a man." Shizuo scowled walking to the opposite end of the table. Judging by the pairs' reactions he had made the right choice.

"You didn't have a problem carrying our son for nine months." No wonder Delic said it was okay to hit the guy.

"You made me use black magic. My hair will never go back the way it was. Witch or witch hunter will know immediately what I am." Shizuo scowled mouth watering. It had been so long since he had eaten such a good meal and here was a feast laid out for him.

"The witch hunter won't lay a hand on you or Izaya. I've only authorised him to take care of the current threat. As long as the two of you remain in the castle I promise no harm will come to you."

"What about my family?" Shizuo found himself asking. He could feel from the letter and the risky spell that Delic cared about what happened to him.

"What family?" The king demanded. The son he noticed perked up losing the expression of boredom. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"...nothing." Shizuo shook his head filling his plate. It was his job to protect Delic's life until they switched back again.

x-x-x

"Delic!" Shizuo turned at his current name seeing the prince beckoning to him. That was right, he was a servant. "Come to my chambers."

"Right away." Shizuo murmured following after the prince. It didn't take long at all to reach their destination. On the way Izaya hadn't said a single word to him. At least the son didn't overplay things. Shizuo was quickly beginning to feel sorry for his long lost brother.

"Mom." The raven's tone changed softening as soon as they were behind closed doors. "Can we continue my lessons? Can you really turn dad into a frog?" Magic lessons? Shizuo knew a fair amount from his guardian. As long as he taught something new it shouldn't interfere with what Delic was teaching the prince.

"Yeah. Where's your book?"

"My book?" Izaya asked.

"You don't have a book to write the spells you learn down?" Shizuo asked.

"I memorise them." The same way he had been taught. The difference was that he was illiterate- though apparently not whilst he was in Delic's body and the raven was smart enough.

"Right. What spell do you want to learn today? Something easy and not dangerous. As long as it's not too big or flashy it shouldn't catch any attention."

"Because of the witch hunter, right?"

"Yeah. They're dangerous." Shizuo sighed. Delic would have been better off if he had left him alone. "I know just the spell. Close your eyes. Hold out your arms stretching your fingertips. Feel the brush of them together."

"What will this one do?" The prince asked.

"You'll see." Shizuo answered cryptically. "Imagine a small spark on the pad of each finger. Focus on one colour. Imagine those sparks flying up from each finger like a small net. Open your eyes."

Shizuo opened his eyes glad to see that Delic's magic worked like his own. A small shower of stars flew high slowly fluttering down around him flickering away. His were blue. Izaya's were red, silver and a bunch of different colours. The prince was gifted.

"Pretty cool, hm?" Shizuo let one land on his finger blowing it away.

"Yeah. Teach me something else."

"That's it for today. The longer you practice the more danger you'll be in. Goodnight."

"What no hug?" Izaya asked standing up. Shizuo sighed stepping over to the teen. "Goodnight."

x-x-x

Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed looking at the mark on his arm. One of the circles was slowly fading away. The seal had a countdown. When all four circles vanished the two of them would switch back.

A knock at the door made him jump climbing quickly into bed tugging down his sleeve. The door opened and there was the king. "Delic, when are you going to come back to bed? Surely you're not still upset with me?"

Shizuo watched the king come forward climbing onto the bed. "I love you. I don't want to be apart from you."

"Fine. I forgive you." Anything to shut the man up. What he didn't expect was for the man to straddle his waist holding down his wrists. "Hey!" Shizuo gasped finding the raven kissing him. Damn it.

"I'm glad. I've missed you." Shizuo flushed feeling something press against him.

"Hey! Wait." He didn't have his strength- not in his temporary body. "I'm tired. Go away or we're through." Hibiya let go of him rolling from the bed.

"Sorry. I was a little excited. Please come back to our bed. I promise I won't touch you." Shizuo sighed. He couldn't risk destroying Delic's marriage.

x-x-x

"Morning mom, dad. What happened?" Shizuo shook his head eating the breakfast prepared. He hadn't got much sleep thanks to fending off the king's advances. Hibiya sat just as quietly sporting a black eye and singed fingers.

"Morning." Shizuo murmured after his mouthful. If he didn't say anything it would be suspicious. Once again he was thankful that he didn't have his strength.

"Uh hm. Your mother slept awkwardly." Hibiya said lamely.

Izaya sighed. "I'm seventeen not seven. Mom, can you teach me another spell today?"

"No! Delic stays with me today."

"Actually, I have my servant duties today." Shizuo answered shaking his head.

"I cancel your duties." Hibiya declared. "I'm the king, I can do that!"

"Then I'm the prince and I want a magic lesson!" Father and son glared at one another. Shizuo ran a hand through his hair. A dark light stretched from the tips of his fingers casting itself across the table.

Opening his eyes he could see both ravens had a black strip across their mouths silencing them. Hibiya was still trying to talk and Izaya had gone silent poking at the material. "If you'll excuse me." Shizuo finished his breakfast leaving the table. "I'll be in my chambers."

"Hmph! Mmhm?" Hibiya was standing trying to tear the gag away. Shizuo watched him stamp his feet like a child.

"Shadow magic." The blonde supplied. "It will go away if you hide yourself in the darkest place you can find." Golden orbs lit up looking dangerous. It looked like the king didn't like it if he didn't get his own way.

"Relax dad." Izaya spoke holding up two fingers. "Mom taught me light magic." A touch against the gag and the spell was broken. "You've got to teach me that!" The son's eyes lit up.

"Maybe later. It's more advanced." It would take a lot longer than the amount of time he had left.

"You! How dare you try to trap me! Today you will do your duties as the queen!" Shizuo stepped back groaning inwardly. That couldn't be good.

x-x-x

It wasn't. Shizuo was stuck wearing a dark blue dress that covered his feet. The sleeves were short so the mark was on view. Swiftly he wrapped bandages over the mark. Three days left.

When it was over he would be going back to his own life. Delic was lucky to find those that accepted him. His brother had a family no matter how irritating they were. "You're loved,dumb ass and instead you try and rescue me?"

Covering up the rest of the mark, Shizuo affixed the veil over his head pulling it down over his face. "Your majesty." The servants greeted as soon as he made an appearance. "Are you feeling better? Is there anything we can do for you?"

It was a big difference to how he was treated as a servant. Shizuo couldn't find a moments peace with everyone gathering around him. Everyone was bowing at his feet or trying to kiss his hand- it was awkward and made him want to run back to his chambers and lock the door.

"Mom! Everything alright?" Izaya asked at his side taking his arm. "You don't look so good." Shizuo nodded in agreement allowing himself to be led away from the crowd. "Honestly. It's the same every time. When I take over things are going to be different."

"I'm sure they will." Shizuo remarked. The kingdom would be run by a witch. There wouldn't be any witch hunters or hatred from the villagers.

"So, teach me that shadow magic?"

"It takes a long time." Shizuo warned. "It will be easier to start you off on the elemental stuff."

"I already know light magic and fire magic."

Shizuo flinched. Fire magic was dangerous and not something to use near a puppet as he had found out a couple of years ago. Even his master hadn't managed to save Kasuka.

"Let's work on your affinity magic." Shizuo suggested.

"Affinity? What's that?" The prince asked. Shizuo paused looking at the teenager brow furrowed. Finding a witch's affinity was the first lesson. Maybe Delic hadn't had a master like he had. Maybe everything was self taught making his brother seem more amazing by the second. It was a shame they couldn't meet.

"Witches can use all types of magic but there's one type that will be more powerful. Naturally you'll be drawn to use it."

They were at the top of the castle now where he could see out to the horizon. "Cool. How do I know which one I am?" Izaya acted younger than he was. Shizuo could remember asking the same question to his master when he had first started learning magic.

"It's a test. The easiest way to tell is through a candle. It's the same principle as star magic. Close your eyes and light it. Whatever colour it is shows your affinity."

"That sounds...easy. I'll go and get a candle." Shizuo watched the prince run back into the castle. Turning away the blonde lifted the hem of the dress walking slowly over to the battlements. Something told him that Delic spent a lot of time up here.

It would make sense if the queen was worried about him. Delic had seen his magic display- a funeral procession for his fallen master. Celty had taught him everything she knew only for her to be decapitated by ancient demon. It wasn't just witches that existed. Hidden away in the darkest corners were demons and monsters the humans could only dream of. Stupidly their race was ridiculed when they were the closest to man. They were humanities last hope.

Delic would know the truth by now. The long battle that was being waged in secret. What Celty's duty had been and now his. His older brother would look into the darkness of the real world. In four days they would switch back but nothing would be the same for either of them.

"I've got the candle." Izaya held it up looking excited. Shizuo nodded slowly turning away. "Something wrong?"

"No. Let's do the test." Sitting down Shizuo placed the candle on the ground. "Watch. Afterwards repeat what I've just done." Closing his eyes Shizuo held his hand over the candle. In front of him he could hear a soft gasp. The bottom of the candle had grown out like roots the flame a brilliant green. "My affinity is earth."

"My turn." Shizuo nodded watching the candle. His eyes narrowed watching the flame glow brighter with each passing second. The candle itself turned black burning away at an alarming pace until only the flame remained. "Which one am I?"

"...light magic." Shizuo lied. "Concentrate on learning light magic."

"Light magic? Cool." Izaya seemed happy enough. "Teach me something else."

x-x-x

His second day was torn between the duties as the queen. Fending off Hibiya was becoming a mission and the son was becoming clingy wanting all his attention. It made a difference from slaying monsters and running from villagers.

Shizuo rarely had a moment to himself but it was peaceful. He didn't have to worry about something ambushing him or jumping out at him every second. All he had to worry about was the pervert trying to grab his ass. Shadow magic. Shizuo used it keeping the king's hands to himself.

Getting out of bed he glared down at the night dress he had been forced to wear. Right now he was the queen. Grabbing the veil Shizuo left the room. He found himself drawn to the prince's chambers.

Knocking on the door he waited for it to open. Inside he could hear something scurrying about. "Mom!" The prince looked sheepish. Shizuo couldn't see any red strands so there was nothing to worry about- yet.

"You're using magic." Shizuo sighed. "It's keeping me up."

"Is it? I thought dad would be doing that." Izaya quipped. Shizuo grimaced. "Are you sensitive to magic? You've never complained before."

"...you're older now. You should know better." Shizuo yawned. Damn he was tired.

"Okay. Sorry. Mom, why don't you sleep here tonight? You won't have to worry about dad."

Shizuo nodded too tired to argue. Already he had enough of the king. "No magic lesson tomorrow." Shizuo grumbled. "Your punishment."

"Oh. Not even one teeny tiny one?" The prince asked closing the door. Shizuo tugged the veil from his head climbing into the bed. Izaya's was a large four poster bed with dark drapes that could be pulled across.

"No." Shizuo answered pulling the covers over him. "So tired." The bed dipped Izaya climbing in.

"Sorry mom. I didn't know you could tell." Delic probably couldn't. He could. He was tuned to the smallest use of magic. Shizuo said nothing. The prince's arms went around his midsection snuggling against him. The warmth was almost painful. A soft kiss was pressed against his forehead. "Goodnight."

Shizuo closed his eyes. Celty was cold always swathed in shadows, Kasuka was hard and wooden. This warmth was suffocating. Shizuo gasped biting down on the inside of his cheek. It felt like his heart was going to break. He needed to get out.

x-x-x

Delic opened his eyes raising his arm. The mark was gone and he was back in his own body. Sitting up slowly he reached for the piece of parchment.

 _Delic,_

 _Thank you for everything. These four days have been challenging to say the least but I've learnt the warmth of family and for that I thank you._

 _I won't tell anyone about your secret but I ask you to do the same. I hope what you witnessed as me wasn't disturbing. Forget about it and continue with your happiness._

 _I would have liked to meet you to tell you this face to face but that can't be. There is something I thought you should be aware of. Your son has an affinity with black magic. I've been teaching him light magic as he believes his affinity is. If there is anything he wants in the future it would be best to give in early._

 _Thank you_

 _Your little brother, Shizuo_

Delic folded up the parchment sliding it under his pillow. With a sigh he got dressed leaving the bedroom. It was doubtful that he would be getting any sleep any time soon.

"Good morning, your majesty."

"Good morning." Delic greeted. His footsteps quickened practically running into the hall. "Morning." The blonde threw his arms around Hibiya squeezing tightly. His son was next both of them looking confused. "I am starving."

"Mom?" Izaya asked quietly giving him a strange look. "Everything okay?"

"...no. It's not. Hibiya, I have a favour to ask."

"A favour?" His husband looked slightly nervous. "What is it?"

"The witch that the witch hunter was after is my younger brother, Shizuo. I want Shizuo to stay here with me."

"No. The witch hunter-"

"Is dead." Delic shuddered not sure if he was more disgusted in the way the witch hunter died or of the monster that tore the man apart.

"I told you not to leave the castle." Hibiya scowled.

"I was here the entire time. I am a wind witch. Shizuo can stay, right?"

"Hrrrrn." The raven didn't look very happy at all. "As long as that's what he wants." Delic blinked smiling at the irony. The problem was getting his brother to agree. Communicating would be no problem.

"Thank you."

x-x-x

"Mom, is uncle coming to stay with us?" Delic looked down at his son seeing his red eyes glowing.

"Maybe."

"Where is he?"

"...hell." Delic shuddered at the memory. He had been naive in his mission. Shizuo could handle himself just fine.

"Really? Ne, mom. Your affinity is wind?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Can you have more than one affinity?" Izaya asked staring at his arm.

"No. You're born to a certain magic. Anything else?"

"...no. That's okay. I'm going to practice what you taught me." What Shizuo had taught him. Delic didn't know enough about his own magic let alone someone else's. Black magic. Izaya would be drawn to the dark arts.

"Izaya. Be careful."

x-x-x

Shizuo was tired. His eyes snapped open as his camp was ambushed. Trolls. Jumping out of the way he clenched his fist slamming it into the ground. The ground split beneath his feet separating. Shizuo watched the trolls fall into the abyss the ground sealing as if it hadn't split at all.

Monsters were easy to defeat. It was just tedious. Looking up at the sky he wondered if Delic was standing out on the castle looking at the same sky. Settling down Shizuo tugged the blanket tighter around him.

His brother had taught him family and warmth. If he hadn't known such a thing could exist then perhaps he wouldn't feel as cold. It felt like there was an emptiness in his heart. From what he had learnt about Delic, his brother would accept him letting him share their happiness.

Shizuo chuckled darkly at the thought. Kasuka was gone, Celty was gone and the only thing that had given his life any purpose was destroying monsters. "Damn you, Delic." Damn Izaya and Hibiya. Deciding he wasn't going to get any sleep Shizuo got up packing everything away. He might as well go and kill some monsters. He wasn't too far from a cave of goblins.

Shizuo froze clutching at his chest. A sharp stabbing pain threw him to the ground. Coughing up blood the blonde clawed at the dirt. It wasn't an arrow his chest was free of any wounds. A spell? He could sense magic in the air but it was too far away to tell who the caster was.

x-x-x

"Aren't you up yet?" Delic pushed open the door to his son's chambers pausing at the strong burning smell. The floor was singed from the tell tale use of magic. By the potency it wasn't light magic. Maybe fire- at least he hoped so.

Pulling back the drapes his mouth fell open seeing Izaya still fast asleep. A single lock of hair to the side was a crimson red like his own. Black magic. Izaya had used black magic. "What have you done?" Delic demanded shaking his son awake.

"Morning mom." Izaya grinned kissing his cheek. "Why'd you look so freaked?" Slim fingers reached up pinching the lock of hair. "Oh this? I tried changing it back with a spell. Didn't work."

"What did you do?" Delic asked frantically. "What spell did you use?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing dangerous. Excuse me, I have to get ready. Uncle will be here today."

"Izaya, that's- your uncle has a dangerous lifestyle. Something like this he won't-"

"He'll come. I made sure of it. Shizu-chan is mine. I saw him first. He's going to teach me everything he knows about magic."

"You want him to be your master?" Delic sighed. It was true that Shizuo knew more than him about magic but that was to be expected.

"Only in magic. Don't worry about setting up one of the rooms. Shizu-chan will stay here with me."

"Izaya, did you do something to your uncle?" His son simply grinned eyes a vibrant red.

"Mom, did you know I have an affinity with black magic?"

"Light magic." Delic murmured.

"You don't need to lie to me. Shizu-chan did the same thing. The spells whisper to me. Which ones I can use. Most of them I only need a name. The one that I've wanted to use since I was a child I couldn't." Izaya sighed before perking up again. "Thanks for telling me his name."

Delic stood frozen backing away in horror. "What did you do to Shizuo? Izaya! I'm talking to you. If you've done- mmhmph!" Delic reached up finding a strange material covering his mouth.

"Shadow magic. Pretty handy. Shizu-chan used it on dad. Don't interfere mom." Izaya smirked skipping away from him. Delic tore at the gag his fingers going through.

x-x-x

"Delic. You have a guest." Hibiya scowled sitting on his throne. Izaya was sitting next to him smiling as if their earlier conversation hadn't happened. At the bottom of the stairs stood a figure in a large dusty cloak that covered the figure's head.

Already he knew who it was. Izaya had been right and that was bad for Shizuo. "Shizuo." Delic breathed relieved but at the same time saddened. His brother was staying but not of his own violation.

The bag dropped to the floor, the figure pulling down his hood. A young man identical to him stood in front of him. Dirty blonde hair, haunted chocolate orbs and a permanent scowl. "...Delic."

"It's good to see you." Delic smiled embracing his younger brother. "Follow me, I'll get you settled in."

"Delic, aren't you going to introduce us?" Hibiya asked loud enough to make him flinch.

"Hibiya, Izaya this is my brother Shizuo. Shizuo this is my husband Hibiya and my son Izaya."

"...pleased to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to stay." Delic forced a smile ushering the blonde from the room. "Delic nii-san."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing I just wanted to try saying it. It's strange. Maybe things would have been better if I had come with you back then." Shizuo sighed. Delic wasn't so sure. It could have been worse if Izaya had known Shizuo's name. Or it could have been better.

"You're here now. You're welcome to stay as long as you want...They won't come after you, will they?"

"No. One of the others will take care of them. I wasn't the only one." Delic sighed leading Shizuo to the baths and then hopefully to a room safe from his son.

"Good. Shizuo, how are you against black magic?"

"Dunno. I've never really encountered it. Why do you ask?"

"Well-"

"Mom! Shizu-chan!" Izaya grinned catching up to them. "Dad wants me to take care of Shizu-chan."

"That's okay. Why don't you go and practice-"

"I can do that later. Shizu-chan can teach me. You know shadow magic, don't you?"

"Yeah. It takes a long time to learn."

"That's okay. You're staying right?"

"...Yeah." Izaya clapped his hands.

"Good. We'll have plenty of time. What's your affinity?"

"Earth. What's yours?"

"Light magic." Delic inwardly groaned.

"You've been using black magic." Shizuo commented. "Quite recently." Delic noticed he didn't look surprised. In fact it looked like his brother almost expected it.

"Mmhm. It was something important."

"You didn't use the same one as Delic, did you?" At that his son blanched. "It's okay you don't need to do anything for me. You're the prince."

"And mom is the queen." Izaya pouted.

"Right now he's Delic. Lead the way Delic nii-san." To both of their surprises the filthy blonde walked on ahead. Delic glanced at his brother's back then at his son who didn't look happy.

"Shizu-chan! Stop right there." The blonde did stop but not for Izaya. A low growling came from the figure. Delic took a step back watching as a small crack on the wall grew bigger splitting along the length of the wall stopping right where Izaya was.

"Shizuo, we have a rule not to use magic unless it's in private." Delic sighed.

"Huh? Oh sorry. The kid pissed me off." Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. Just because Izaya had for his way and Shizuo had been forced to stay in the castle, it didn't mean anything was going to happen. He had witnessed his brother's power first hand. Surely a simple spell wouldn't do too much damage.

End


	41. Birdcage (Izuo)

Title:- Birdcage

Rating:- M

Warning:- Izaya, language, violence

Pairing:- Izuo

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara or Vocaloid

Summary:- Izaya had it all except what he really wanted.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Taroomaru. Requests are now closed._

Shinjuku. The streets were abnormally quiet given the crime life after dark. If anyone looked up they would notice the sky was a dark bloody red, hiding a brighter full moon than usual. Of course no one noticed. Every human not matter what their status was stood frozen as if lost in a trance. Those that slept knew nothing, the power affected them only a little keeping them still. The ones that were awake stood frozen in time.

Silence reigned, not even an alley cat shrilled its mating call as the small creature had been doing for the past two days. No, the only noise that could be heard was soft broken hearted chanting in a penthouse apartment and a desperate whispered wish.

x-x-x

A beautiful woman has come. Izaya sighed watching her through the monitor. It was one after another of beautiful women travelling throughout Japan to see him. Their hearts were bound to please him, red strings snapped and thread anew to him.

Every single one flocks to him and Izaya being fair and benevolent, takes each one as his new wife. There are no rules, no religion. Japan is his with Shinjuku his home.

Looking away from the monitor, the self proclaimed God stands from his modest throne, a leather reclining computer chair behind a thick glass desk devoid of paperwork and other worldly chores.

Every floor in the skyscraper apartment belongs to him, a gathering place for his harem. Each of his wives are taken care of from food to the more carnal pleasures. Izaya lets them keep their rings. The symbol of once loving another man. It only heightens his pleasure as he takes them, a smile on their pretty faces.

The walls that were once plaster have been replaced by glass sheets. It helps to keep an eye on his harem. One or more of his slightly ungrateful humans have tried to break in to reclaim what was theirs. Jealous humans craving his granted not with a wish upon a star or anything magical like that. Through an unrequited love, facing rejection after cold hearted rejection, Izaya turned to a darker side.

Power from a contract I made with a forbidden evil. The raven remembered. It was a reason not to get drunk because of yet another rejection. The demon summoned had been a surprise. "All women who look at me continue to fall in fascination." Izaya chuckled leaving his main office. Through the glass walls he can see women sprawled out waiting for him to give his affection.

Ultimately he lives alone, the doors locked in case the demon's power doesn't last. The demon itself lay bound in a spelled room due to its incompetence. Women. They were drawn to him and only him. It hadn't been a woman Izaya had been in love with. It didn't matter now. The taste of libido hid the poison. His affections were wasted on someone that didn't want him.

By throwing off our clothes and embracing each other,they can never again return to reality. They would only ever desire him. Izaya mused with a smile from the top of the stairs looking down at a red eyed young woman.

She stares at him in silence watching and waiting. Izaya smiles pondering why this certain young woman is here. "You'll have to wait your turn." He tells her skipping away.

The raven's brow furrows taking a key from his pocket. The first door gets unlocked, taking hold of the cute girl beside him and giving her a kiss.

Anri Sonohara. A face he hadn't seen in a long time. An unforgettable one. Izaya already knows by the sharp look in her eye, she isn't affected by the demon's power. Perhaps that's because the woman is a demon herself, housing Saika inside her voluptuous frame.

Izaya looks down at the woman in his arms. Slightly on the tall side, small breasts and blonde hair. With a smirk he devours her lips, plundering her moist mouth, his hands sliding into the band of her panties. This is how he spends his time, lost in the company of dazed women who have left their partners and loved ones. All unfamiliar except for names, ages and brief important facts.

Anri is the first familiar character to appear in his harem. She stands waiting, her eyes averted as he stabs into the blonde, a soft cry uttered from her kiss bitten lips. The woman clings to him kissing at his neck, eyes glassy. Izaya takes her against the glass panel for all to see. Just as easily he lets her fall, tidying himself up and walking away.

"Welcome." Izaya smirks taking a step closer to his guest. She isn't affected by his display. "I didn't expect to see you here. I guess you're human after all." The power the demon has given him won't be beaten. At least not by a parasite sword. Izaya is content in the knowledge, which begs the question. Why was she here?

She doesn't speak, she doesn't move. Izaya is watchful knowing she could try and skewer him with the katana. She's a reminder of his past- of what and who he had left behind.

It's a few more stops in different rooms before Izaya decides to give his guest the attention she wants. As he skips along his mind formulates a list, a floor plan of the apartment and those that he holds. There isn't a single one that Anri would be interested in. Perhaps if Mikado was a girl under his power it would make sense. Meaning Anri wasn't the one that wanted to be here. Saika? Or perhaps the men left behind had finally chosen to make a move.

A decoy? A diversion meant to lower his guard? Back in his office, Izaya glanced at the monitor seeing floor after floor of females. There wasn't a single male in sight. A trap?

"Izaya-sama." Anri spoke his name, lust dripping from her voice. Perhaps she had been affected- the human part anyway.

"Anri-chan." Izaya whispered taking her in his arms. "Are you angry?" He murmured kissing along her jawline. "Is m _other_ upset she's lost her children?"

Izaya skipped away hearing the door burst open. A blue eyed raven stood in the door panting. "Mikado-kun."

"Izaya-san. Sorry to disturb you." The younger raven grabbed Anri's hand leading her away from him. From the monitor he watched the pair flee down several flights of stairs and out of the building.

Throwing his head back, Izaya cackled madly. "Ah. Young love. How disgustingly pointless." If the sword was taken away, would Anri be the same as the rest? In darkness dyed the colour of libido, the infinite pleasure never ends. Izaya makes his way through his chosen selection finding his desire insatiable. They want to please him. It's their only thought.

Izaya lays back bored letting them do as they please. His mind disconnects from his body thinking over the strange blast from the past. It awakens damning feelings of bitter one sided love. "Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

The morning comes and with it an empty bed, ready for his next chosen few. Izaya stretches leaving the room. An old dream has him finding his way to the first room. The room where the girls all remind him of his past love. Izaya stops outside peering in through the glass. So that was their game. A smirk touches his lips quickly hidden from view. Walking past the room, Izaya hurries to a locked box in his bedroom.

"My humans, they're either stupid or brilliant." Izaya beams throwing open the box. Inside is a poison of man not demon. The demon gave him the hearts of women unconditionally but not what he really wanted.

With what he needed in his pocket, Izaya returned to the first room opening the door with ease. It should have been locked. Inside are tall blondes of all shapes. Each one of them stares up at him with glazed adoring eyes.

One by one he picks them out. The one he had kissed the following day, the one pawing at his leg like a dog and the one in the corner sitting quietly eyes closed. They follow him as he leaves, feeling almost giddy with excitement. It's been a while since he's felt adrenaline pulse through him.

In the bedroom he closes the door, excitement bubbling, libido high. It's painful to walk with his arousal straining. Izaya's eyes rest on the last blonde to enter the room. It's impossible yet at the same time he should have expected it.

His enemy, his beautiful, sexy rival. Here at last, an arm span away. Izaya smiles taking the blonde's hand. It's an almost perfect disguise, the cosmetics done to perfection. This is man's last hope.

"Girls, why don't you show our friend a little affection." The other two smile lovingly at him pressing the third against the bed. Izaya steps back watching. He wants the dress left alone, the white flowing material looks like a wedding dress.

As a thank you, the raven decides he'll break the spell on one girl and only one. It will be fun watching chaos break out between the men. For now he has what he wants. Hand in his pocket, Izaya towers over his latest addition. "I missed you, Shizu-chan." He whispers lovingly. "I'm never going to let you go. Ever ever again."

Izaya licks his lips fantasies spilling from his mind. The liquid in the syringe vanishes, pushed into the blonde's system. Nothing harmful. Izaya would never harm his love.

Something to dull the protozoan's thoughts, keeping him still but alert. Shizuo goes limp against the bed staring at him with wide eyes. Izaya wants to touch him, fingers clenching into fists. "Not yet. Not yet."

No, the raven wants the blonde to want him. It would happen no matter how long it took. Shizuo like the women would crave him with all they had. "Izaya-sama."

The other two blonde's stare at him with lust. Izaya obliges positioning her between him and his own desire. His eyes meet molten chocolate as he slams into the girl. Soon it would be Shizuo. Soon he would have everything.

x-x-x

A beautiful woman has come to visit me again today. Izaya muses watching the monitor. Another one entranced by him. Another one leaving unnoticed. Standing the raven leaves his office, unlocking the first door. "Go greet your new friend."

Right now he isn't in the mood for this new comer's company. Izaya hums happily to himself skipping down the short space to his bedroom. It's where he spends most of his time now.

Next to the bed is a cage. A beautiful intricate cage for the finest specimen. Izaya smiles closing the door. The cage has no door, no way out unless he wishes for it to happen. Inside the cage is a comfortable seat made to hold a human's weight.

On the swing seat sits the most precious of his collection. Dressed only in the finest, Shizuo sits pretty bracelets connecting to the thick steel chains of the swing. It's Izaya's decision how much the brute sees. Today's dosage is a lot leaving Shizuo glassy eyed like the rest of his harem.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiles sweetly reaching an arm through the bars. The blonde doesn't respond staring at him blankly. Izaya gently touches his face curbing his desire to step inside the beast's cage. "Can you hear me?"

A quiet knock at the door pulls his attention away. Closing his eyes he turns away from the cage reluctantly leaving Shizu-chan. It's okay, there's nothing to worry about. The blonde isn't going anywhere.

Opening the door he smiles down at the woman taking her hand. A pretty little thing with a wedding ring. Izaya takes her hand in his leading her to the bed. The door is left open for the wanderers of the harem, if they wish to join. Izaya knows first hand that they won't stay in their rooms.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the young woman sits in his lap. Izaya kisses the back of her neck, reaching around the front of her dress, tugging at the ribbon.

"Izaya-sama." The girl breathes staring back at him. The raven smiles caressing her cheek lovingly. It's not her that he's looking at. His eyes are on the glazed chocolate orbs staring at him through the cage.

"I still haven't told you that I love you." Izaya whispers into the woman's neck. Words not meant for her. "I won't. Not until you're mine."

End


	42. Little emperor

Title:- Little emperor

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izaya, Shizuo, Aoba, Masaomi, Chikage, Kasuka x Mikado

Warning:- yaoi, language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Erika finds out where everyone goes after dark.

Requested by:- Taroomaru

Dollars. A colourless gang with no definitive markings unlike the two rival gangs, the blue squares and the yellow scarves. A gang run single-handedly by a teenage boy barely seventeen. It had been a while since there had been anything about the gangs. A coming war had dissolved into nothing. The different factions kept to themselves. Apart from the small anger driven incidents, the gang warfare was down.

Being in the core group of Dollars, Karisawa knew that nothing was happening. In fact for the past few months all she had been doing was sitting in the back of the van with her friends reading manga and fantasising about her otp. It was unusual, more so with the absence of the two strongest. The informant and the fortissimo weren't at each other's throats. The destruction was to a minimum and frankly it was unnerving. Like the calm before the storm, Dotachin was waiting for something big. It never came.

"Be on your guard." He would say keeping them together. "I don't like this. I really don't like this." Maybe that was because they were back on security patrol with nothing to do. Togusa seemed content, happy that his van wasn't getting damaged. Yumacchi was a little bored too. As for Karisawa, her fujoshi senses were tingling. There was only one explanation why everyone was getting along.

"They're sleeping together." She announced laying down the latest volume of a certain demonic butler. Kadota looked disgusted. It was a mild look, which meant he had been expecting the comment.

"Izaya and Shizuo?" Togusa asked looking back at her through the mirror. The needle on the speedometer was at a steady, slow speed. "Highly unlikely."

"Everyone. Iza-Iza, Shizu-Shizu, Mika-pon-"

"You're saying every trouble maker in Ikebukuro is having an orgy?" Dotachin sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Don't let them hear you say that."

"Can you think of another reason?" Karisawa challenged crawling forward, right behind the passenger seat. "You can't can you?" She squealed loudly clapping her hands.

"...not at the moment." Dotachin relents.

Erika's eyes widen like dinner plates as her friend's words sink in. Her head quickly snaps around staring at Yumacchi, who shrugs. Togusa too has no idea what is going on. Silence fills the van.

"My point is valid!" The otaku shrieks pumping both fists in the air. "It's happening."

"Kari-"

"I will prove it!" From her messenger bag of 18+ goodies, she pulled out a camera. "Stop the van! My otp needs me!"

Togusa and Kadota looked at one another. "Stop the van." Kadota sighed. As soon as they slowed to a halt the doors were thrown open, Karisawa jumping out onto the street, camera poised in triumph.

"Wait for me, my otp!" She cried running in a random direction. At least that's what the rest of the van gang thought as they watched her.

"Should one of us go with her?" Togusa asked leaning forward to look in the wing mirror.

"No." Kadota sighed sliding his hat over his eyes. "She won't get in any trouble. It's a quiet night- I hope." What they didn't know was that Karisawa was being led straight to the men's meeting point, by her superb fujoshi instincts.

x-x-x

Inside the lobby of a five star hotel, six hopefuls stood side by side waiting in front of the single chair against the wall. The throne they called it. In the chair sat one very bored, cold hearted teenager Mikado Ryugamine. Those standing like models in a fashion contest? From left it was Izaya, Kasuka, Aoba, Masaomi, Chikage and Shizuo.

"Mikado-sama." Izaya drawled in a mocking bow. "Which one of us will grace your presence tonight?" Mikado shot the informant a glare that would send boys of the same age cowering. The men in front of him except for two were all older and more experienced.

The rest waited silently, though everyone knew the fortissimo's patience was running thin. Mikado smiled, blue eyes twinkling before settling back into a hardened diamond gaze. Sitting back the teen folded one leg over the other, tapping his finger against the sturdy arm of the chair. The ring glinting on his tapping finger, was a gift from Izaya.

A gift he had accepted just like everyone else's. Izaya's ring, Kasuka's hotel room, Aoba's gang leadership, Masaomi's protection at school, Chikage's earing piercing one ear and Shizuo's warm jacket.

They all thought that they owned him or at least a part of him. In truth it was Mikado that owned them all. Toys of the rarest kind in a play box. His own beautifully deadly harem that bowed to his every whim. His old weak self would never be able to accomplish what he had now. The old Mikado wouldn't have been brazen enough to demand- no command- obedience from the jacks, kings and queens on Izaya's game board.

It was for evolution that he had been reborn anew with a much colder frame of mind. It was for survival that he readily accepted the men's affections, like a high class prostitute. Slowly his finger stopped, blue eyes appraising his audience. "Masaomi, I _asked_ you to ease up on the bad jokes. You haven't. Go home."

"Shit." The blonde cursed. "Really? It's my jokes?"

"Aoba-kun, I told you not to get involved with the gang any more. Go home."

The youngest of the group ground his teeth together, walking out through the glass double doors rimmed gold.

"Kasuka-san, you have filming tomorrow."

"I can manage." The actor spoke in calm monotone.

"I know." Mikado reassured standing slowly. "If you make any mistakes, we won't see each other for a while." Walking over his fingers brushed lightly against the younger brother's right cheek. "Please, go and rest."

Kasuka merely nodded following after Masaomi, who had finally realised he wasn't going to change his mind.

Mikado walked down the short line stopping at the end, where Shizuo stood waiting quietly. The teen's gaze softened as their eyes met. There was a favourite in every harem and his was Shizuo. So much anger, so much desire to be weak and...human.

"Shizuo, you only destroyed one stop sign. Well done." Mikado gifted the fortissimo with a gentle hand on his arm, smoothing it slowly down the crisp white shirt. He let his touch linger before walking to the centre.

"Chikage." Mikado's eyes narrowed showing how displeased he was with the man. "If you have women hanging off your arms every minute of the day, then you don't need me. Do you? Go home!" The blue eyed teen spat coldly.

"What about me?" Izaya grinned. "Surely I've been a good boy?"

"That depends. Can you work with Shizuo?" Mikado asked with a small smirk.

"With that protozoan?" The informant sighed. "If I must."

"Then I don't have to choose between you. The two of you will service me tonight." Mikado tossed his head in the direction of the elevator. "Unless that's a problem."

x-x-x

Outside the hotel, Karisawa stood mouth agape watching the obvious losers split their different ways.

Click. Click. Click.

The camera took pictures of the decisive evidence, proving that she wasn't crazy. Mika-pon had a harem and it took every part of her not to fan girl, alerting everyone. No, what she had witnessed took precedence. A threesome. With Izaya and Shizuo. Together!

The dollars' leader had realised her dream and now her otp were together. The only thing left was to gather evidence for the disbelievers. With the fourth's exit, Erika slipped inside running straight for the stairs. Only the best would do for the harem and with that thought, she ran up the stairs heading for the top floor.

x-x-x

A sly hand touches his leg. Mikado slaps it away, giving the culprit a cold stare. Izaya holds up his hands chuckling softly.

Shizuo is more than happy to retaliate but he doesn't standing at their lover's side, waiting obediently. "Undress." Mikado tells them. Shizuo nods taking care as he takes off his uniform. Izaya shrugs following.

Both of them stand naked and unarmed in front of him. Mikado smirks taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "On your knees." He commands Izaya for his earlier behaviour.

"Anything else?" The raven asks sitting on his legs. Mikado stretches out his right leg, pressing his foot against Izaya's arousal. The informant grunts softly. Mikado adds a bit of pressure.

"Shizuo, kiss me." The blonde moves kissing his cheek softly. Mikado smiles at the innocence of the act. Anyone else would have taken advantage. It's an innocence he once possessed- even if it was an act like Aoba suggested. "Now kiss Izaya."

His most violent lover freezes. Mikado gives Shizuo a warm smile, along with a gentle coaxing touch. The blonde drops to his knees reluctantly kissing Izaya's cheek. Both of them look disgusted but stay silent.

"Izaya, show Shizuo what I mean." Mikado murmurs rubbing the arch of his foot over the wet tip. The informant closes his eyes murmuring something under his breath. Mikado lets it pass waiting for his order to be carried out.

Izaya sighs roughly grabbing the back of Shizuo's head pulling him closer. Their lips touch. Shizuo growls in disgust trying to pull away. Izaya doesn't let go inserting his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He doesn't let up for a moment, eyes closed.

"That's enough." Mikado sighs. He wouldn't put it past Izaya to try and suffocate the man. The pair break apart with Izaya grinning madly and Shizuo flushed panting. "Shizuo, kiss me."

"This isn't your first time together." Izaya announces. "What have you been doing all this time? Holding hands?"

"Something along those lines." Mikado smiles. "Shizuo has a pure heart."

"You mean he's a virgin." Izaya cackled. Mikado lifted his foot, peeling off his wet sock.

"Like I said. Pure." Mikado can see the cold, mischievous glint in the raven's eyes.

"Permission to stand?" Izaya asks with a smirk eyeing the blonde. "Please?" The man adds at his hesitation.

"If you must." Mikado sounds bored patting the bed for Shizuo to sit. The blonde's lips touch his, soft and unsure. Mikado smiles pleased at the progress. "Mm. Good. That's enough for now."

"That's it?" Izaya laughs snatching the blonde's wrist. "Why don't I help mess up this monster?"

"Leave him alone!" Mikado demands standing between the pair. Izaya smirks backing away. "I didn't give you permission to touch anyone else. Shizuo, get in the bed."

"Nn. Goodnight." Without a backwards glance the blonde slips under the covers. Mikado smiles back at him before taking Izaya's hand.

"Why are you nurturing a monster? It's not fair if the princess isn't the purest."

"What I do is none of your concern." Mikado bites out pulling the informant into the en suite bathroom. "It was a mistake bringing the two of you."

"Too late for that now." Izaya chuckles. "You want to take a bath together?"

Mikado shook his head. "No. Not with you."

"With Shizu-chan?" Mikado says nothing pressing Izaya against the wall. "You know, Mikado-kun. I have a feeling you're using me. What's to stop me taking you away right now?"

"The rest of the guys. Are you going to waste your turn?" The informant simply smirks switching their positions. The younger raven shivers faltering at the predatory-hungry-almost starving look.

"Of course not. You'll be resting up in bed with Shizu-chan for the last hour before dawn." Mikado breaks into a keening whine as the older of them wastes no time stealing his lips, rubbing their arousals together. It's meant to be a punishment. A weak one at that.

Mikado is no stranger to pain. He's evolved above human agonies and other emotions. There is only him. Izaya knows this. That's why the informant presses him against the wall, piercing his core without any preparation. In retaliation the teen uses his sharp teeth biting into the creamy skin in view.

They both cry out, Izaya shameless, his own muffled into the raven's shoulder blade. It doesn't matter if it hurts or feels good. Mikado can no longer gauge between the two. It's necessary to keep control over his subjects. The key figures all in the palm of his hand.

x-x-x

It's momentarily that he becomes undone- becomes Izaya's toy lost in his own desire. Mikado knows he can't always be strong, no matter how hard he tries. The small minute slithers of weakness are what characters like Izaya cling to.

The moments of powerlessness, taken advantage of. Mikado is helpless as his limp body is lifted into Izaya's arms, carried from the small bathroom. "I suppose this will have to do-for now." Izaya chuckles against his lips.

Slowly his back hits the fresh sheets, the covers lifted far enough to show off Shizuo's naked back. Mikado rests his head against the pillow, hands smoothing out the covers. Izaya is already leaving-which is a worry in itself.

For now it doesn't matter. Mikado rolls on his side pressing against the older male fast asleep. "Good night, Shizuo-san."

x-x-x

A new day means a chance to be chosen. Shizuo is already gone from the bed, the room safe and secure. Mikado takes his time to leave his hotel room. It's interesting to see what his suitors have planned for today.

In the lobby Aoba and Kida wait. It's a school day. The leaders of blue and yellow will go out of their way to please him or risk losing again to Shizuo and whoever else he decided on.

Kasuka would be filming all day and not available for contact. "Good morning, Mikado." The blonde teen grinned. "I'm here to escort you to school."

"I was here first." Aoba complained. Mikado walked past them. On the other side of the street Chikage stood receiving a slap from a woman. Its a blatant attempt to gain his favour. Mikado lets it pass waiting to see what else his harem are willing to do.

x-x-x

In the emptiness of the hotel room, the closest opened and out fell one otaku, covering a nosebleed. "T-that happened." Karisawa gasped punching the air. "It really happened. Fufufu. Dotachin will have to believe me now!"

Clutching the camera, the otaku ran from the room jumping into the elevator. Excitedly she thumbed the ground floor button. Leaning back against the silver rail her fingers led her through the pictures she had taken.

Brows furrowing, Karisawa stared aghast at the blank screen. _No images._ Everything was gone. All of the images she had taken. No one could explain how she had gotten in the hotel room in the first place or how she managed to take pictures of Mikado and Izaya's steamy escapade or Mikado and Shizuo sleeping together in each other's arms.

Just like no one could explain Izaya skipping down the street tossing a memory card in the air, catching it in his hand with ease as he whistled happily, thinking of ways to sabotage the other males' chances. Still if he had to be paired with the brute again...he wouldn't mind so much.

End


	43. Heart strings (Izuo)

Title:- Heart strings

Pairing:- Izuo, Hibiya x Delic

Rating:- M

Warning:- Izaya, dub con, language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Heart freeze. Shizuo finds out the extent of the enchantment.

The wind was a cold chill against his skin as he stood looking out at the moonless night sky. With a shiver the blonde witch pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. Ignorance was bliss and now the lock had been broken casting him into a world he hadn't known existed. His magic had protected him keeping him in the dark. Now that protection was gone.

The wind was a harsh slap, his ears filled with the helpless cries. Delic closed his eyes smelling blood. The kingdom was under attack and there was nothing he could do. His husband the king was ignorant to the true dangers that lurked on the outskirts-in the caves-under the villagers' beds.

"No!" The distraught servant and queen cried backing away from the battlements. Hands over his ears, Delic turned and ran slamming the door behind him. His hurried footsteps took him down the stairs, out into the corridor. Dropping to his knees the blond covered his head, shaking violently as the wind continued to howl outside, finding its way through the small weathered cracks of the castle. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

x-x-x

Shizuo rose with the morning sun. Opening his eyes he found himself staring up at a black canopy. His body was strangely warm, muscles relaxed. It took a few moments to compose himself. Closing his eyes the blonde breathed a sigh. A hand smoothed over his bare chest, moving to his shoulder, gliding down his right arm. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." A soft kiss was pressed against his lips.

Izaya. He had ended up in the prince's bed again. It was happening more frequently lately. Shizuo sighed opening his eyes staring into sharp bloodthirsty crimson. Slowly he pushed away slipping from the bed, taking the covers with him.

"Shit." The witch grumbled under his breath reaching for his clothes. As usual they led a path from the bed to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" The younger witch asked stretching out like a sated cat. Shizuo eyed the red streak in a sea of soft ebony. Black magic. The streak hadn't thickened at all since the first time. Nor had he felt any of the sickening darkness. "Shizu-chan~! Come back to bed. The servants know better than to disturb me."

"Che. Forget it." Shizuo growled. A soft pained groan left his lips as he crouched. It wasn't uncommon for Shizuo to wake up with a sore feeling between his thighs and a dull ache in his lower back. It was best not to dwell on how he ended up in another bed.

"See you at breakfast then." Izaya chuckled blowing him a kiss. Shizuo said nothing grabbing the last of his clothes. Throwing open the door, he stormed out closing his ears to the soft laughter behind him.

x-x-x

Breakfast was a family affair. The rest of the servants were dismissed except for himself and Delic. The king it seemed had grown tired of disguising his queen. It had been one month since Shizuo's arrival at the castle. During that time he had become accustomed to his new, much less dangerous duties. One of his best skills was observation- a little too late in Izaya's case.

Shizuo knew the prince had used black magic, as did Delic. Judging by how quickly he had jumped back into the family life, along with his nightly visits and his older brother's worried gaze, it wasn't hard to figure out that he was enchanted. How, was the question he didn't know. Or better yet why. He was a witch that rolled around in the dirt slaying monsters. Izaya of course wouldn't know that...

Delic did. Shizuo's biggest regret was allowing his defences to be so unguarded, a spell could take him from his body. Not that he wasn't ungrateful for his remaining family to look out for him... The queen looked tired. Haggard and haunted, bags under his eyes showing lack of sleep.

Delic had seen the truth, witnessing horrors through his eyes. They wouldn't let him go now. Shizuo remembered the first weeks before Celty had found him. His nights had been full of screams and his own pitiful tears.

"Is there something wrong?" The king barked. Shizuo blinked looking away from his brother. Hibiya was known for his jealously.

"Sorry." The blonde growled out. "Delic-nii looks like he hasn't been sleeping lately. I was worried."

Hibiya's mouth fell open like he'd been slapped. Golden eyes scrutinised Delic. "Delic?"

"It's nothing." His brother bowed his head.

"Shizu-chan, pour me some juice." Izaya demanded lounging lazily over the chair. Shizuo rolled his eyes, unsure whether he'd rather deal with the brat or take on a troll.

Delic cried out curling in on himself. The door burst open. It was a man not quite a man, brandishing a heavy blade that wasn't quite a blade. Illusion, glamour. The way monsters walked among men.

Closing his eyes Shizuo reached out. Delic screamed, Hibiya promptly fainted and Izaya watched in amusement. Opening his eyes he watched the creature's glamoured head roll down the stairs.

"No! No! Not here!" Delic shrieked backing away from the table. "Not here!"

Shizuo sighed standing up. Making his way over to the fallen creature, his hand brushed against the headless stump. Sparks lit up along his fingers. The creature burned, incinerated into a pile of ash, swept away.

"Delic-nii, it's gone." Shizuo closed his eyes turning away through the door the monster had entered through. This was his fault. He was here. Delic was here.

x-x-x

"You killed someone." Izaya grinned leaning forward. Yeah, he had still ended up the prince's magic tutor. "Isn't murder worse than black magic?"

"Maybe." Shizuo shrugged "I'm not teaching you black magic."

"Because my affinity is light?" The prince asked with a smirk. "We both know it's not. Why did you kill that man? Mom seemed pretty scared. Dad was pathetic."

Shizuo said nothing. The king was an innocent. An arrogant so and so. But still innocent. One eye twitched feeling a familiar spark inside him. Magic. The damn prince was trying it again. A small stream of golden red snaked its way towards him.

"How did you get so strong?" Izaya asked shaking off disappointment. Shizuo was naturally guarded against such tricks. It took a lot to take him down.

"Survival."

"Huh. Shizu-chan, I'm bored." Izaya whined crawling towards him. Shizuo ignored the frantic thumping of his heart. He was enchanted. His own actions couldn't be trusted. "I want you to kiss me."

"Go to hell, brat." Shizuo stood brushing himself down. Just being near Izaya made him feel he was being consumed. It didn't matter how much light magic the prince learned, he was dark. Dark and malicious when he couldn't get what he wanted.

"Shizu-chan, why do you keep denying me?" Izaya's red eyes flared with the use of of his magic.

"I'm not denying anything. There's nothing there. If you'll excuse me. Our lesson is finished."

"It's finished when I say it is." The prince chirps sweetly, smile anything but. "Sit down, Shizu-chan. That's an order."

Shizuo feels a vein pop, fists clenched in anger at the royal pain in the ass's arrogance. If anything the prince is worse than his father. "Yes, your highness." With a growl he sits down folding his arms.

"Izaya-sama will suffice."

My foot up your ass will suffice. Shizuo almost lets the words slip. Instead he sits silent and brooding awaiting the next orders. He can't risk letting his guard down or closing his eyes.

"What's wrong with mom? You know. Don't you?" The prince looks like he almost cares. Shizuo doubts it's true. For the sake of the small slither of innocence left, he knows he can't utter a word about the other dangers.

"Ask him."

"I'm asking you." Izaya counters crawling to sit next to him. Shizuo stiffens at the hand on his knee. "Tell me, ne? What's so bad that it has a witch cowering in fear?"

"Like I said. Ask him." Shizuo snarled moving further away from the prince. "If that's all, can I go?"

"No." Izaya's nails dug into his arm. "Stay here. You'll only be doing tedious chores."

x-x-x

Delic froze hearing footsteps behind him. His heart thrummed painfully, thinking the worst. Pulling his cloak around him, his feet quickened running back towards the king's chambers.

At a risk he glanced back through the veil expecting something large and grotesque. Instead his steps faltered sending him sprawling across the marble floor. Shizuo.

Sitting up alert, Delic pulled himself up feeling like an idiot for running. "Shizuo." He breathed betraying his earlier fear. His brother didn't answer walking past him. "Shizuo!" Delic waved a hand in front of the blonde's eyes. "Are you sleep walking?"

Or something else. Delic's mind supplied. Taking a step back he watched his brother walk unhindered along the corridor. Taking a deep breath, Delic followed behind at a leisurely pace. "Izaya, please don't let this be your doing."

His son had openly shown desire towards Shizuo. No one could dissuade Izaya in his actions except for the blatant refusal to do as he wished.

Shizuo walked along a perfectly straight line. Delic followed realising where they were going. Not Izaya's chambers as he had dreaded but towards the baths.

At the entrance the thick cloak dropped to the cold floor. Delic sighed shaking his head. Moving to the shadows, he spied his son relaxing in the biggest bath. The dark room was lit up with small clusters of sparkles, that almost looked like stars.

"Hello, Shizu-chan. Care to join me?" One hand lifted through the water outstretched towards the blonde. Delic watched Shizuo walk along the edge of the bath, clothes pooling in a trail behind him. The bottom of his feet glowed a faint blue leading a path on top of the water surface to Izaya.

Delic felt sickened seeing his younger brother sink slowly into the water pressed against Izaya. "You're docile now, hm? Nothing like you were earlier."

"Damn it." Delic massaged his head feeling a headache coming on. It was his fault this had happened.

"Mom, it's not polite to watch." Izaya called out. Delic flinched standing tall.

"What did you do to Shizuo?" Delic demanded throwing back the veil. Shizuo had his arms around Izaya kissing the raven's neck.

"It's his own fault." His son shrugged. "Shizu-chan is fighting me. His affection needs an outlet. Don't worry mom. He won't remember anything in the morning. It looks like I need to try harder." Delic dreaded the thought. Shizuo already had limited space with Izaya keeping him at his side.

A soft moan came from the dazed blonde. Delic watched Shizuo kiss Izaya, desperate and needy.

"Mm. Don't be so impatient. We have all the time- ah. You can't hear me." Izaya waved him away, sparks at his fingertips.

"D-don't hurt him." The queen begged turning away. "Shizuo has been through enough." He didn't get a response. The door closing without anyone touching it.

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned one again waking up in Izaya's bed. The younger raven had his arms around his naked torso, in a death grip.

"Again?" The witch grimaced sitting up. Pain shot through his lower back. With his strength it was easy enough to push the sleeping prince away without disturbing his slumber.

"What the hell?" Shizuo gasped standing. Something dribbled down his right thigh. "What is this?" His fingers touched the substance tracing it up between his legs. The fluid was leaking from his butt.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." The prince smiled reaching out for him. What are you doing?" Shizuo sniffed at the white fluid.

"How'd I get here?" The blonde finally asked doubtful that the prince would give him an answer, at least one that wasn't a riddle.

"You walked."

"Bullshit. I was asleep in my bed." Shizuo growled. "What is this?" He demanded to know, holding out his fingers.

Izaya smirked, the damn flea daring to laugh at him. "That is how babies are made."

Shizuo's eyes widened in horror. Slowly he backed away shaking his head. "That's-you! It's not-" Wrapped in blankets Shizuo ran from the prince's chambers not giving a damn who saw him.

x-x-x

Delic sighed pondering just how he was going to talk to his little brother, as he rapped his knuckles against the door. "Shizuo, it's me. Delic. Can you let me in?"

It was foolish to enter without permission. Warning bells rang inside his skull. There was a vast power contained inside the room. One that was barely being controlled. Then it was gone. The door swung open allowing him inside.

"You weren't at breakfast." Delic commented entering the room. Closing the door he turned to the bed where Shizuo was covered in Izaya's blankets. "You know. Don't you?"

A shock of blonde poked out. Shizuo looked pale- in shock-caught in despair. It was time. "There's some...stuff inside me. Izaya says it's how babies are made."

Delic blinked staring at his sibling in shock. "Shizuo, Izaya hasn't used any black magic since the first spell. You can't get pregnant. Can I sit down?" At the small nod he took a seat. "I think it's a love spell. Something dark and twisted. Once you fall asleep, your body moves like a sleepwalker. You unconsciously seek Izaya out."

"What? Delic-nii, what happens to me?"

"...Izaya should know better. You aren't aware of your actions. He has more than enough power to keep you from doing anything stupid." Delic sighed resting his hand atop Shizuo's head. The blonde mop was still damp from the pairs' nightly activities. "My son has sex with you. I can't tell you how long it's been going on...sorry."

"Sex?" Shizuo asked sitting up. "I don't have any girl parts." Delic groaned lowering his mouth to his naive brother's ear. "...oh. That's it?"

"...I guess. You're not angry?" Did his brother truly understand what had been going on. If anything the younger witch relaxed taking on a state of quiet calmness.

"Not really. It's not like it does any harm. I don't remember anything. Well as long as I can't get pregnant." Shizuo let the blankets drop revealing his nakedness. "It explains this rash over my chest."

Delic blinked trying to gauge how his brother really felt. "Shizuo, I just told you Izaya molests you."

Shizuo shrugged, the blankets pooling over his legs to cover his exposed genitals. "Compared to my life before, this is a piece of cake. Speaking of..."

"Yes, you can have some. I'll give the kitchen staff the order." Delic shifted closer his arms around the blonde. Shizuo stiffened in his arms. "I wanted you to be safe."

"I am. I will be." Delic tensed, Shizuo's fingers on his cheek. "I'm more worried about you. You aren't sleeping. Celty always warned me. If you stare into the abyss...it stares back at you. Your magic has adapted."

x-x-x

Shizuo wasn't running. Not away from Izaya and not away from the warmth his brother gave him. Pulling his cloak tightly around him, he flicked up the hood. Clasped in his hand was a satchel full of snacks taken from the kitchen.

That was the one thing he was never short of. The other servants saw him as a poor orphan with a pitiful upbringing. His stomach didn't have the time to grumble, not when he was being stuffed to burst.

Shizuo would miss them. All of them. The past month had been a dream. But that was all it was. A dream that he couldn't be part of. For every day he stood idle, Delic's mental state was deteriorating. If there weren't any monsters, then there was no need for fear.

Quickly, with his head down, Shizuo left the castle gate making his way across the courtyard to the second gate. His heart twinged yet Shizuo couldn't decipher if what he was feeling was true. That was the problem with never being in love. Izaya would never know if his feelings were real or not.

With hope that he wouldn't walk back every time he fell asleep, Shizuo left the castle. His feet stopped refusing to move. His body felt like it had slammed against an invisible barrier. "Argh!" With a pained cry, Shizuo clutched at his chest slamming to his knees.

That was when he knew the extent of Izaya's spell. Not only did he unconsciously seek the prince out...he couldn't leave the castle grounds. "Shit." Clenching his fist, the blonde witch punched the earth in frustration.

x-x-x

Shizuo opened his eyes finding himself once again in Izaya's bed. The prince looked pleased with himself. His eyes scanned quickly over the new map of hickeys.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned licking his lips. "Sleep well?"

"Hn." Shizuo grunted accustomed to the soreness. "You tell me." A thin line of silver and golden sparks floated around his nakedness. "Delic-nii told you not to use magic."

"Except when I'm learning." Izaya tossed him a smile. "Ne, why are you so cold to me?"

"Because I don't like you." Shizuo said calmly getting dressed.

Izaya's mouth closed, lips set in a thin line. "That's a lie. You can't hate me. Your heart-"

"Isn't my own." Shizuo shrugged. "Your spell, your rules. What say do I have?"

"Shizu-chan..."

"Breakfast." The witch finished with his clothes, leaving the prince's chamber.

x-x-x

Delic was worsening. It had only been two more sunrises and his brother was looking pale, face gaunt, eyes hollow. Shizuo clenched his fists watching whilst Delic picked at his food, taking the smallest morsels.

Hibiya had to know something was up. Shizuo could see golden orbs flick to the queen every now and then. Something had to be done. It was clear now that he couldn't leave the castle. Black magic was the worst since none of the spells could be broken.

"Izaya! You're late." The king snapped sparing Delic another glance. The prince smiled apologetically skipping to his seat.

"Sorry father. I had something to do." Izaya grinned turning to him. "Shizu-chan, my lesson today-"

"Is cancelled." Shizuo bit into a roll of bread. "Entertain yourself today." The prince scowled glaring at him.

x-x-x

Black magic. Spells that were dangerous and couldn't be broken. Couldn't be broken but that didn't mean there weren't loop holes. Shizuo was thankful Hibiya had allowed him to keep his belongings from when he had first arrived.

It hadn't been much. A few trinkets, gifts from the magical creatures he had helped. Right at the bottom was a metal disk. A strange circle had been carved into the surface. Witches existed, monsters and fairies existed. Why not demons too?

Shizuo sighed running his fingers over the gouged markings. He had witnessed the demon mould the disk and cut out the pieces with long sharp nails.

 _"If you ever need me..."_

Well he needed someone now. A link back to his past. A way to help ease Delic's suffering. With a twitch of his hand the disk left his fingers hitting the floor. Landing on its side the thing rolled around before teetering over.

"I call in the offered favour." Shizuo spoke loudly watching the carving light up, expanding past the disk it's self.

"I almost didn't expect you to use my summoning circle." The demon stepped from the smoke screen brushing himself down. "How do I look?"

Shizuo smiled watching the demon straighten out his suit, fingers smoothing out long dreadlocks. "Good as usual. Do you still go by the human name?"

"Yeah. Call me Tom." The demon looked around surveying his chambers. "You've gone up in the world. It's not those dank woods. Where are we?"

"The king's castle." Tom whistled impressed.

"Not the dungeon. How did you swing tha- you're enchanted." Shizuo nodded. "You always were weak against the dark arts. Do you mind?"

"It's why I summoned you." Shizuo sighed feeling Tom's hand press against his chest.

"It's a love spell. A powerful one." Tom whistled again. "This is some very fine work."

"No kidding." Shizuo grumbled. "Can you do anything about it?"

"...no. There are so many threads wrapped around your heart...it's impossible. So who's your admirer?"

"Never mind that." Shizuo grumbled. "...can you take it? My heart. If I don't have a heart, I can't love."

The demon stood staring at him. "You won't feel anything for anyone. It will be like a gaping hole in your chest. Shizuo, think this through."

"I have." The blonde clenched his fists leaning forward. "I should never have left the forest. I hate violence but destroying monsters is my job. Because of this spell, I can't leave the castle."

The demon sighed shaking his head. "You're a fool, Shizuo. Always going out of your way for those that don't appreciate you."

"This time is different. It's for my older brother. He came to find me." Shizuo smiled softly. "Please, Tom. I don't have anyone else to ask."

"...Fine."

Shizuo lay back flat against the bed. The demon stood over him nails growing curved and sharp like a spoon ready to gouge out his heart.

He could feel those nails tap lightly against his skin. Slowly the tips passed through. Shizuo screamed at the pain. It would get much worse before he lost any sense of pain at all. "I hope this is worth it." Tom murmured down at him looking pained himself.

"I was about to say the same thing myself." Shizuo groaned seeing a hole in his bedroom door. "What do you think you're doing to my Shizu-chan?"

"Shizuo?" Tom asked.

"Continue." His body was tense waiting for the mind numbing pain.

"I'd really advise you to stop." Izaya smiled. "Before I have to hurt you." The prince walked into his chambers crouching to pick up the disk. "A demon, hm? Scram. You aren't welcome here."

The demon eyed the prince shaking his head. "It's true what they say, hm? Humans create the worst abominations."

Izaya smirked picking up the metal disc. "I told you to leave." The disc cracked falling to pieces and Tom was gone. "Now then, Shizu-chan. Exactly what did you think you were doing?"

Shizuo sighed sitting up. He didn't understand why there was a slither of fear inside him. Was he reacting to the prince's black magic? "Lighten up. I was asking for advice. You realise the king is going to blame me for that."

"Shut up. I know exactly what you were doing, protozoan." Izaya snarled, eyes bright. Shizuo flinched backwards. "Did you think I'd let you lose your heart? You are mine."

Now he did get angry, fists clenched teeth bared. Much like before he took on a monster. "Not until after I fall asleep, right?" The witch growled. "If you'd let me leave the castle then I wouldn't have to ask for help."

"You can leave the castle-just not without me. You can't go anywhere without me, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned taking a step forward.

"Tch. Watch me." Shizuo got up from the bed striding past the younger witch.

"It seems you really don't understand." The prince smirked. "I'll just have to show you."

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the arrogance of the teen. The brat could possibly be worse than his father. "Sure sure. Let me know how that goes. You can't do anything if I'm not defenceless, right?"

"You're wrong about that." Izaya whispered barely audible. Shizuo shook his head taking a step back to ruffle the raven's hair.

"I've seen your magic."

"You've seen what I've allowed you to." Izaya spoke turning around to face him. "I'm not a child, Shizu-chan. You don't know how powerful I am. You won't escape me."

"Mmhm. I'm going to see Delic now." Shizuo left through the hole in the door walking down the corridor. Izaya would be powerful. If he succumbed to the darkness. Until then the brat was harmless. Or so he thought.

It was a dam breaking. Shizuo froze feeling the use of magic. The well it was connected to was vast and potent. Slowly turning around the witch stared at the unknown figure standing next to the ruined door. Glancing down he stared disbelieving at his trembling legs. Scared?

"You brought this upon yourself, Shizu-chan." Izaya called out, one hand raised. Throwing himself against the wall, Shizuo watched small wisps of black inkiness shoot past him. Chocolate orbs widened.

"That's shadow magic." He gasped standing his ground. "I didn't teach you that."

"I didn't need you to." Izaya grinned. "I only need to see it." Shizuo's head snapped around hearing a plate crash against the floor. One of the servants screamed. "Aren't you going to run?"

"If I fight you, the castle will be ruins." Shizuo growled taking a step back.

Izaya chuckled shadows swirling around his hand. "Confident aren't we. Your legs are shaking." The prince took a short skip forward and Shizuo ran breezing down the corridor.

x-x-x

"Delic, we need to talk." The king spoke quietly closing the door. Delic lifted his head seeing the concern in the raven's eyes.

"Is that an order?" He murmured quietly.

"No. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, Hibiya. It's just a few nightmares."

The king sat on the bed touching his cheek. "How can I help? There has to be something I can do!"

Delic sighed resting his head on the king's shoulder. "Stay with me. Please." Hibiya nodded laying on the bed. Delic smiled tiredly resting his head on the raven's chest.

"I'll be here with you. Sleep." Hibiya smoothed stroking his hair. Delic closed his eyes taking the king's sturdy hand in his own.

x-x-x

Tunnel vision. The walls blackened, shadows spilling across the corridor keeping up with his speed. Shizuo dug his fingers into the wall throwing himself around the corner. It was too late now to deny the use of magic. The servants would know their beloved prince and future ruler of the kingdom was a witch.

Right now Izaya was more like a demon stalking his prey. Shizuo pushed light to his fingertips. The shadows skittered around but didn't dissipate. Nothing worked. Not fire, water or wind. All along the most dangerous adversary had been under his nose. Gritting his teeth Shizuo turned slamming his fist into the shadows at his feet. The castle shook and the shadows slipped away.

Shizuo straightened, panting at the use of his own magic. It was lucky he hadn't done too much. He couldn't sense Izaya or the prince's magic. It sent a shudder along his spine.

Suddenly his vision went black, a coldness pressed against his eyes, a warmth pressed against his back. "Guess who." Izaya purred. "You can't escape. Not any more."

Shizuo tore the flea's hands away from his eyes staggering back. "H-how?"

"I can't give away all my secrets." Izaya grinned. Shizuo felt himself sinking slowly. His gaze widened seeing the only darkness surrounding their feet.

"Celty couldn't even- mmph!" Shizuo struggled shadows pulling him down into unknown depths. Looking up he could only see Izaya's face, red eyes gleaming.

x-x-x

Shizuo opened his eyes aware that he was once again in Izaya's bed. The prince was there watching over him. Lifting the sheets he found himself naked-again. "You got what you wanted then."

"Not yet. Where's the fun in taking you when you don't remember?" Izaya climbed onto his waist smiling down at him. "You'll remember this time. You'll drown in my love. You'll be mine, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sighed rolling his eyes. "Go on then. Get it over with."

Izaya's eyes hardened, a cruel smirk winding on his lips. Shizuo didn't resist, smooth fingers caressing his cheek. The prince's lips were surprisingly soft and squishy pressed against his. A warmth he didn't know.

It wasn't bad. Shizuo felt his heart twinge. Izaya didn't let up sticking his tongue in. Shizuo shrank back unsure what to do. His arms were bent, wrists pinned to the bed. Was this all Izaya wanted? Kisses and touches?

"Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered kissing along his jawline. "Mine. All mine."

Shizuo gasped feeling Izaya's fingers trail down his torso, below his naval. "Oi!"

"Shh." A finger pressed against his lips. "Leave it all to me."

x-x-x

"No!" Shizuo gasped thrashing his arms. "No! Stop. Izay-ah!" It was scary. Shizuo tried pulling away finding his wrists frozen. "Don't!"

It felt strange. Izaya was inside him, pressed flush against him between his thighs. Shizuo closed his eyes turning his head to one side. His body felt hot, heart and arousal betraying him.

"So pitiful." The prince kissed his bent knee. "You don't know what love is. Never had someone give you warmth. Why can't you accept me, hm?"

Shizuo shook his head fists clenched in the blankets. "No." Eyes widening, his back arched from the bed feeling Izaya's entirety. "Enough."

"Not enough." Izaya murmured hands either side of his face. "Never enough. I love you, Shizu-chan."

"I don't understand." Shizuo twisted his head to the side only to find himself looking into Izaya's eyes. "Go away. Nn."

"I'll teach you." The prince soothed kissing his lips. "It's okay to feel good."

"...it's not real." The blonde murmured. "You know that."

"Shizu-chan, black magic spells can't be broken because they constantly feed. In the case of the one I cast...it grows stronger feeding on your feelings."

Shizuo moaned cursing his body. Why wasn't it working like he wanted? "I don't know!" The witch cried, fingernails biting into his palms. Izaya was ever calm rocking into him, slow and long, making him feel every thrust.

"I know." The dark prince stroked his cheek. "I know you don't understand any of this. Mom didn't track you down quick enough. "Ne, you're hurting yourself." Izaya lifted his hand onto the raven's shoulder. "Like this. Hold onto me."

Shizuo found himself doing so, both arms looped around Izaya's neck. Not enough to harm. He realised. Holding on loosely. His eyelids shuttered. "Hey. Don't pass out on me." Izaya half joked kissing him again. Izaya liked kisses. Hugs too it seemed. "We're not done yet."

x-x-x

It was dark when Shizuo opened his eyes. Naked, entangled with Izaya. This time there was a different reaction, rather than indifference. His skin felt clammy, cheeks warm as heat rose. Flushing violently Shizuo grabbed the blankets using them to cover himself with a soft gasp. "Shizu-chan?" Came a tired whisper next to him. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm going-"

"To stay right here." Izaya wrestled him back down, a soft chuckle in his ear. Shizuo was painfully aware of Izaya's flesh pressed against his own.

"Delic-"

"Mom is asleep with dad. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Shizuo snapped pushing Izaya off of him. Turning on his side he faced away from the troublesome raven. One hand pressed over his chest, feeling his heart quicken.

"Shizu-chan..." A small shower of stars lit up the room. He knew Izaya was watching him. "What's wrong, hm?" The prince pressed against his back peering over his shoulder. Shizuo gasped diving under the blankets.

x-x-x

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned already up.

"M-morning." Shizuo grumbled moving sluggishly. Something had changed.

"Breakfast?"

"...not hungry."

"Oh. Yesterday, that was a demon. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Shizuo tried raising his head but his eyes refused to meet Izaya's.

"And the one you killed? He wasn't human?"

"No. Leave it alone." Shizuo growled. Izaya tackled him arms slinking around his waist. "O-Oi! Get off!"

"I love you, Shizu-chan." The blonde threw Izaya on the bed running from the room.

x-x-x

Delic bumped into his little brother at the baths. A small smile touched his face seeing how adorable he looked. "Morning."

"...morning." Shizuo looked up at him as he slipped into the water. "You look better."

"Bed rest. Orders from the king. He can take care of me when he wants to." Delic smiled sinking in next to his kin. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Uh huh. It wouldn't happen to be something to do with my trouble causing son, would it?" Delic marvelled at the strange shade of red taking over Shizuo's face. "I take that as a yes."

"...don't wanna talk about it."

"That's fine. I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

"I know." Delic smiled knowing they would have lots to talk about. Whatever had happened between his brother and son, Shizuo looked more human. The face of the stoic monster slayer was gone lost in a rosy hue. "I can't do anything about the monsters."

"I know. I'd rather have you safe here." Delic placed a hand on Shizuo's head ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Two very familiar voices snapped striding into the bathes. "Don't go touching my Shizu-chan/Delic so carefree!"

Delic shook his head placing a kiss against his brother's cheek. Immediately Izaya and Hibiya were there pulling them apart. "Mine. Don't touch, mom!" Something had happened. Delic mused in Hibiya's protective arms. It looked like there was nothing to worry about after all.

End


	44. Echoes of the past

Title:- Echoes of the past

Pairing:- FemIzuo, Kasuka x Shizuka

Rating:- M

Warning:- Self harm, language, violence, non con

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to ghost of you

Requested by:- Demata666

 _Its warm despite the shower washed skin pressed against freshly made sheets. The nakedness no longer matters, shyness lost in an act repeated too many times. Bodies pressed against one another, one boy and one girl. The same blood drowning in the sin of their incestial union. Whispered words cover soft whimpers. It's not consensual. It never is. Not the larger hand pressing a slim wrist against the plump pillow or the other other hand curled in the thinning curtain of two tone gold, tugging as if a leash._

 _Never stopping. The larger of the two presses against the slim wisp of a woman, pulling at swollen lips with sharp teeth. Empty eyes flick over voluptuous breasts, a disease of purple spots litters the area. Not a single piece of skin remains, nothing has survived the infection. The same sharp teeth lock around the exposed throat. Clamping down they bite into soft skin feeling the owner swallow nervously. It's a warning. A silent one not to disobey. The low lights of the hotel room are on giving no secrets._

 _Chocolate orbs are wide with telltale fear, a small spark of hope lingers hidden away. It's too late again, long fingers smooth along the expanse of her smooth thigh. Another soft whimper breaks the silence between them. A deathly silence._

 _It's followed by a slap, harsh and loud sending the smaller one's head to the side. So much strength in such a small woman. Helpless-powerless-weak to do anything. Head to the side, cheek smarting, a sharp pain stabs inside leaving a cold numbness. Almost brokenly swollen, split lips part mouthing words. Not a sound uttered. They move again, eyes closing momentarily at the pain it causes to speak._

 _"...Izaya..."_

 _x-x-x_

Shinjuku. Rusty red eyes snap awake, the slim figure lifting his head to stare around the room, trying to get bearings of where he was. A sheet of paper fluttered down from where it had stuck to his forehead, thick black ink smudged across the page.

Outside the large window behind him, was the moonless night sky. Right now he should be in bed fast asleep like his humans. For him that wasn't the case. The informant's thoughts were for the missing woman he had once called his enemy. Shizuka Heiwajima. The busty bottle blonde that had practically begged him to play with her body. To bind and hurt her until she couldn't think about anything else. Shizuka had used him. Her goal had been to create a pain that covered a greater pain.

Because of that Izaya had been drawn into the darker secret that the blonde held. Too late he hadn't realised the truth. Shizuka was being assaulted by her younger brother, the movie star Kasuka Heiwajima/Yuuhei Hanejima.

Two weeks had passed since the truth had born fruit and Shizuka had been whisked away from her luxury prison, gone without a trace. The apartment had been gutted leaving only behind what Izaya had given her.

Pooling all resources and connections from both topside and underground, resulted in nothing. When it came to Shizuka no one knew anything. The fortissimo was gone and no one cared. Once upon a time that would have been a wish come true. Except the self proclaimed god blamed himself for Kasuka's success in getting what he wanted. If only Shizuka had been more foregoing about her situation. If only he had found out sooner. If only...

Slowly rolling the chair back, Izaya pushed his hands against the edge of the desk. Rising to his feet and trudging to the bathroom was a chore in itself. Something was missing. Ikebukuro's heart. Hands on the sink, Izaya stared into the mirror seeing the gaunt phantom looking back with dull red eyes, thick bags under the eyes and unkempt hair. Sleep wouldn't come. Not naturally.

"Pathetic." The informant berated himself in the mirror. Lifting his bangs revealed a dark ink smudge across his forehead. Coupled with the crick in his neck, it didn't look like it would be a good day. "Where are you, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya hated to lose. It wasn't the case of chalking the case up as a failure and moving on. Those haunted chocolate eyes never left him. The nightmares that plagued the little sleep he did get, accused him. Dropping his gaze from the mirror, Izaya turned on the tap, fingering the rim of his glasses. It was typical they had been left on. Now the pair clattered into the sink, the lenses getting wet. "Damn it!"

Hands together, filling them with water, the raven splashed the cold blast in his face. Another wake up call. There wasn't any time to sleep. Not when the beast was caged in something no one should ever be. "I'm sorry." Guilt continued to use him as a full course meal. Having perfect memory recollection was a punishment. Namie had warned him over and over. Izaya had refused to listen. Not only that...he had _escorted_ Shizuka back to the waiting cage.

Turning the water off, Izaya fished out his glasses holding the thin metal arm. More alert now, he walked back into the main room dropping down on the sofa. The television being on was a constant. The channel was left on the news, regular headlines scrolling along the bottom of the screen. Dulled crimson narrowed scouring the bottom scroll.

Last week there had been a headline, that had made his blood run cold. An identified female blonde in her twenties had been fished out of the river. hot tailing it down to the morgue alleviated his fears. It wasn't the protozoan. Shizuka was still unaccounted for. The informant constantly fished for information, setting his search to blondes and brunettes. Shizuka's body hadn't been found yet. That meant she was still alive. Namie had pointed out that she probably wished the blonde was dead.

"You're not really this weak? Are you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya murmured seeing no other bodies had been found. It was the silly pointless news stories, dredged up just to cover the time slot. "You haven't let Kasuka-kun win." The remote slipped from his hand, falling between his legs. Letting it hit the floor, Izaya held his head in his hands. The dream was still fresh in his mind. Shizuka reaching out for help, calling his name.

x-x-x

"You look like shit." Namie eyed him in disgust. "When was the last time you washed?"

Izaya shrugged dragging his body across the short distance to his desk. His legs felt like they would collapse beneath his decreasing weight. "No news then." His secretary's tone softened. "That's good, right?"

Izaya smothered a yawn dropping down into the computer chair. "That's what you humans say. There's nothing." The latest file was knocked from the desk, pictures of Shizuka scattered across the floor. "It's like she's disappeared. How does a monster disappear?"

"Tsk. I'm the one that has to clear that up." Namie scowled crouching to pick up the first photo. "You're useless to everyone as you are now."

"Huh? I don't think _you_ of all people can say that, Namie-san." Izaya grumbled one hand to his head. "Coffee, once you've done that. Maybe an aspirin. Make that two." The file slammed on his desk. Izaya averted his eyes from the photo peeking out.

"Pathetic." His own insult was repeated. Namie stepped forward grabbing the crook of his arm. Izaya didn't have the strength to resist, finding himself tugged into the bathroom like a disobedient child.

"I'll remind you that I am your b-hiiie!" Izaya shrieked his back hitting the inner wall of the shower cubicle. The nozzle turned blasting him with a jet spray of warm water, slowly heating up. "I'll deduct-"

"Go ahead." A clipped voice spoke outside the thick patterned glass. "Your efficiency affects my salary. Find the girl and make the culprit suffer. Then get back to making my life a misery."

Izaya chuckled spitting water from his mouth. "I knew you were a masochist." Numbly his fingers peeled the soaked through clothes from his exhausted body. "Ne, Namie-san."

"Tsk, I'll make you your damn coffee. Try not to drown in there." The click of stiletto heels sounded across the bathroom tiles, the door closing leaving him alone. Izaya sighed resting his forehead against the glass door. "...thanks." There were few that could kick him into gear when he was slacking. The main one wasn't there.

x-x-x

"I'm back~!" Izaya declared stepping out of the bathroom, wearing only a fluffy white towel around his waist. "Namie-san..." His secretary ignored him standing at the door. A client. Looking down at his naked self, the informant back tracked to the bedroom seeing his clothes laid out on the bed. "Aw, you care after all." It was something else to tease her about.

"Izaya." Namie spoke quietly. Turning around he made to wave her away. "You need to come and see this." The smirk slipped from his face. "Make sure you're dressed first." Alarm bells rang in his head. Namie's waspish demeanour was gone. The last time that had happened...was when Shizuka had slept with him.

Pulling down his top, the informant pushed past his retreating secretary. Standing against the closed door was Shizuka. The blonde had her head down, a curtain over her face. A long baggy shirt, miles too big for her hung from her slim frame. Long dark pants pooled at her feet, covering them from view.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya made to move forward. Namie hissed in warning. Heeding the woman's advice, Izaya paused not moving any closer. Shizuka was huddled against the door, arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"...s-sorry." Came a stuttered whisper. Izaya strained his ears just to hear the words. "...I didn't know where e-else to go."

"Namie-san, can you make-"

"I'll make a drink." Namie walked slowly past him slipping into the kitchen.

"It's good to see you." Izaya gasped out deflating with relief. "It wasn't nice disappearing like that, ne?"

"F-flea..." Shizuka trailed off one hand feeling for the door handle. The blonde was skittish, ready to bolt if he made a single wrong move.

"Yeah?" Izaya asked seriously. This was no time for a joke or his asshole persona.

"I-I need your help." Izaya nodded accepting the reality. This was a second chance. Shizuka had managed to come back to him.

"Sure. That's what I'm here for. Why don't you sit down on the s-" Shizuka slowly slid down the door, taking a seat on her floor. "Or you can take the floor." Taking cautious steps, Izaya made his way around his desk sitting behind his computer. "...I need to know what happened."

Shizuka shrank back pressing herself smaller. The woman was terrified. It was a miracle she was here in his apartment. At that moment Namie stepped from the kitchen setting a steaming mug on the coffee table.

"If it makes you feel better, you can talk to Namie-san." Izaya sighed. Shizuka said nothing staring at him from beneath her hair.

x-x-x

"She's asleep." Namie reported. Izaya slumped at his desk, cheek pressed against the cold surface. "Good work." After much coercion from Namie, Shizuka had agreed to talk about what had happened, as well as taking up residence in the guest room. It was the safest place for her-given the circumstances.

The relayed story had been pretty much what he had thought. Shizuka had been taken away by her jealous brother, after Kasuka had witnessed their sexual act on the peeping cameras. From there the blonde had been taken to a new apartment. Kasuka had locks on every doors, cameras and guards at every door. Two weeks Shizuka had spent under lock and key, succumbing to her brother's twisted love.

Two long painful weeks, feeling every moment of the day as seconds dragged. For some reason Shizuka had fought back using her birth given strength. The chains had been snapped like iron twigs, the door ripped from its hinges like paper. From there the blonde had knocked out the guards, stealing the smaller of the pairs' clothes. Shizuka's first instinct had been to return to him.

"This is out of my element." Izaya confessed closing his eyes. "Healing people isn't what I do."

"It's what you have to do." Namie told him matter of factly. "To some extent she trusts you. Not once but twice."

Izaya sat up, fingers steepled. His gaze focused on the concerned secretary. "If I fail...how bad do you think this will get?"

Namie's eyes averted to the side, her mouth set in a thin line. "...you'll see when she comes out."

"I'm asking you." Izaya narrowed his eyes.

"She's in pain." That much was obvious. "She's been punished for her tryst with you. The most concerning is the cuts across her wrists."

"Suicide?!" Izaya gasped in disbelief, standing quickly. "Shizu-chan wouldn't-" shaking his head the informant slumped back down finding his composure. "If I fail she's dead. This is risky."

X-x-x

Izaya masked his horror the moment Shizuka left the guest room on teetering feet. The blonde's right eye was a blackish purple, matching the different lighter shades that covered the rest of her face. One cheek was swollen, a healing cut across the top of her lip.

"You're staring." Shizuka mumbled accusingly.

"Ah. So I am. I can call Shinra-"

"No!" Shizuka gasped taking a step back. "No one finds out! No one else."

Izaya sighed taking a step back himself. "Okay. I have some medical supplies under the sink. Feel free to use the shower, bath and anything else."

Shizuka blinked at him studying him. Her head tilted to the side. "...thank you."

"Yeah. If you need anything...ask Namie." Izaya scratched the back of his head. It felt awkward between them. Enemies to a one night stand to, whatever this was.

"...yeah. Um could you-?" Shizuka held her arms down together, the long sleeves of the shirts covering the scars Namie had seen. Izaya's gaze dropped to the slim trembling legs mottled with more purple shades.

"...you'll need clothes." Izaya took another step back realising he was too close. "I'll be in the kitchen." With that announcement and another step back, Izaya broke the awkwardness walking away.

x-x-x

By the time Shizuka had finished her shower or bath-he didn't care or dare to ask-Izaya had placed the first aid kit on the coffee table, as well as the phone. The blonde wasn't a prisoner in _his_ home after all.

The door opened and out walked Shizuka, looking a lot better with the bruises on her legs concealed. Loose fitting jeans and a long neck sweater. The blonde stood at the threshold staring at him again.

"Shizu-chan, medical supplies are on the table." Izaya answered the unasked question.

"Right. Where's that woman?" Izaya looked up, Shizuka froze like a statue where she stood.

"Picking up the groceries. She'll be back soon."

"I-Izaya..." With a sigh the informant looked away. It seemed his guest was more comfortable when he wasn't looking. "C-could you help me? With the bruises."

"Are you sure that's wise? I'll need to stand really close." Izaya wasn't sure he was all that comfortable himself. This wasn't how he pictured their reunion.

"I'm not scared of you." Izaya blinked chuckling softly. "I wouldn't be here if I was."

"Okay~." With a business smile, the raven crossed the distance keeping his gaze to the carpet. Now in arms reach of the blonde, Izaya raised his head looking into her eyes. "Not scared, hm? You look terrified to me."

"And you look disgusted." The blonde shot back.

"Well your face is a picture. I can't see a single spot that wasn't hit. Then of course there's these." Izaya grabbed the sleeve of the sweater tugging it along a slim arm. Five raw lines filled his vision.

"Stop!" Shizuka gasped. Izaya didn't move taking a right hook to the side of the face. The blow sent him back a few steps, throwing him to his ass. "...sorry."

Izaya wiped his nose, blood trickling from his nostril. "Whatever makes you feel better. Why two weeks?"

It didn't look like the blonde was going to answer. Shaking his head Izaya got up, steadying himself.

"...I didn't know." Shizuka was sitting on the sofa curled up, with her arms around her legs. "I don't know how things got like this. Kasuka is my little brother."

"If you want the twisted sibling love story, you'd be better off asking Namie." Izaya returned to his desk, fishing in his drawers for a tissue.

"Kasuka was so mad when he found out what we did. I thought I was going to die. I wanted to die. When he saw my wrists-" Shizuka shuddered falling silent. Izaya didn't press her for a continuation. "It was you."

"Hm? You're not making much sense."

"Why I got out of there. I dreamed of you."

Izaya groaned dropping his head in his hands. "Shizu-chan, you're not going to tell me I was your prince in shining armour, are you? That's so cliche and sorry protozoan, I don't see you that way."

"I know." Shizuka was sitting on the arm of the sofa staring at him. "You were mocking me for being weak. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see you laughing at my predicament. I woke up wanting to punch you in the face."

Izaya pressed the tissue against his bloody nose, rolling his eyes. "Mission accomplished."

"Yeah. I got here on anger and adrenaline. I still ended up chasing after you." Shizuka let out a broken sound caught between a sob and laughter. "Kasuka...is this my fault?"

"A therapist might be better for this." Izaya grabbed another tissue trying to stem the flow.

"I trust you." Trust he hadn't asked for. By a monster no less.

"Fine. We need to establish some boundaries. I can't keep walking eggs shells around you."

"I never asked you to." Shizuka shrugged hopping from her perch. "I don't have any intention of staying here any longer than I have to."

Izaya smirked. That was more like the monster he had cultivated. "How do you plan on getting over your trauma?" The blonde looked hesitant striding over to the desk. One hand fisted his collar pulling him up. Shizuka's lips smashed against his, making them both hiss in pain. "You want me to sleep with you again?"

"Mmhm."

"Pain again?" Izaya asked detangling himself.

"No. I want it-!"

x-x-x

Gentle. Of course the protozoan who he _hated_ would want it gentle. Izaya discarded his clothes, tossing them to one side. Naked-vulnerable-harmless. It was how things had to be. Shizuka was in control. As much as the scenario pained him, it was the quickest way to get the woman out of his apartment.

Haunted chocolate eyes stared at him, a row of pearly whites nibbling nervously at her swollen lip. "Any time now." Izaya muttered under his breath. Although he had cancelled all his appointments, it didn't mean there wouldn't be a knock at the door. Some poor soul would be desperate for his help. Not to mention the secretary that had a spare key.

Shizuka's gaze switched consistently between predator and prey. The old blonde was in there, still fighting, she hadn't given up yet. Still a monster. A fragile monster but still a monster.

"...you've lost weight." A soft murmur breaks the silence. Izaya rolls his eyes. Here he is standing in the nude and the blonde comments on his physique. "...you're aroused."

"Hm. It's a natural reaction." Izaya answers quietly so as not to scare the skittish blonde away.

"I thought you'd be disgusted." Shizuka replies fiddling with the button on her jeans. Izaya chews on the inside of his cheek. Something feels wrong. It's a niggling feeling in the back of his mind. Catching an eyeful of the bruises covering Shizuka's slim legs, Izaya clenches his fist. It's anger that courses through him. Each mark is a reminder of his stupidity. Kasuka inflicted them but Izaya knew they were there because of him.

Izaya waits for the blonde to shimmy the jeans down, nervously stepping out of them. She's defensive again, arms folded across a bulging chest. Izaya shivers glancing at the thermostat on the wall. "Shizu-chan."

The informant doesn't follow up with his request. Not when the blonde shrinks back startled. It's not as if there's goose pimples rising across the surface of his skin. It's only a slight chill. It's different than before. Izaya doesn't feel the need to revel in Shizuka's helplessness nor does he feel satisfaction of her submission to him. It's strange. A dream come true to hold her life in his hands...just not the way he wanted.

"Flea, stop looking at me like that." Shizuka catches him off guard easing her pastel panties down her legs. The sweater stays on, the hem tugged down to cover the blonde's modesty. It's a little unfair given how Izaya is forced to stand there with his cock jutting out. He's too proud to move his hands to cover himself. "Let's get this over with."

"Ne,Shizu-chan." Izaya murmurs watching Shizuka walk unsteadily towards him like a toddler. "Don't push yourself." He could see her struggling with herself. The same look could be seen in the malleable girls and boys led to the edge of a high building. Jump or run. It was the same concept. The blonde hated him, despised everything about him- as he did her.

Jump or run. Those were the options. Running would lead Shizuka back to the blood prison ingrained with fear. Jumping would lead to the two of them having sex that wouldn't quite be meaningless. The dynamics between them had already been changed. Izaya tried not to think about the empty chasm between them.

"Shut up!" The blonde snarled lunging forward. Izaya relaxed falling back against the wall, eyes wide open. He didn't trust the blonde that much. One hand rested against the wall beside his head. Broken fingernails dug into the paintwork. Then she was on him.

So much for gentle. The raven thought remaining still. Shizuka wanted control. Satisfied that he wouldn't move to touch her, the blonde smiled backing away. She kissed him again softly this time. Soft-chaste-innocent kisses peppered across his lower lip.

Izaya struggled to fight his nature. Being submissive wasn't something that came natural. Still he couldn't push the blonde down on the floor or the wall and take her. This wasn't about his pleasure- it was hers. Pain flitted across Shizuka's haunted eyes. Izaya glanced down at the large breasts pressed against his chest. One trembling hand rested at his hip. Still the informant remained still, not an utter leaving his lips. The blonde's breath hitched, pain exhaled through gritted teeth. A small whimper followed by a swallow.

"You're in control." Izaya murmured. "You know that, right?"

"I- I know!" Shizuka snapped grabbing his manhood. Hooded crimson eyes widened exponentially.

"Then say it." The raven coaxed.

"I-I'm in control." The blonde whispered. "I'm in control. I'm in control."

"That's right. Do what you want to." Izaya soothed.

"What I want?" Shizuka glared at him. In his current state he couldn't help but think it adorable. "I want to sleep with you."

"That's what we're doing, ne?" Izaya risked tapping gently against the blonde's fingers. "If it's okay with you, can we move to the bedroom?"

x-x-x

Shizuka was still jumpy. Any moves of dominance were rebuffed and met with dangerous defence. Izaya lay on the bed. Shizuka was straddling his waist, slim legs either side. "Touch me."

"And have you tear me apart?" Izaya grumbled. Seeing the blonde's expression, he slowly lifted one hand. Chocolate orbs narrowed watching him without so much as a blink. Fingertips gently rested on one shoulder, brushing against the tender flesh.

Shizuka shivered violently failing to steel herself. A strong girl made weak, trying to be strong. Izaya tutted moving his fingers away, only for the blonde to growl animalistic. "Don't." Came the warning, Shizuka's face buried in his shoulder. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Izaya asks quietly, the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Like you pity me!" The blonde growls digging her nails into his forearms. It hurts but not as much as when the brutish woman does it deliberately. "Not from you."

"Pity?" The raven questions one brow raised. "Your entire life is pitiful, Shizu-chan. Why would I pity you now?"

"..." Shizuka doesn't answer, choosing to instead sink her teeth into his collarbone.

"Great. Leaving marks now." Izaya grumbles feeling the sharp rows break skin.

x-x-x

It's been twenty minutes. Izaya is past boredom, lounging on the bed. Still naked-cold-irritated, not to mention hungry. Shizuka has made a snack of his torso, leaving her mark like a brand against his creamy skin.

At last the blonde scoots down looking more confident than she has since her reappearance in his life. Izaya bites into his lower lip stifling a moan as one long finger glides along his shaft, poking at the squishiness of his tip.

Shizuka stops moving again staring down at the organ in her hands. Izaya sweat drops feeling just as nervous. One little freak out and he's a eunuch. "...I can't." Not with her hand or with her mouth. Izaya realises making sure that it shows on his face, it doesn't matter.

Through every action, the shrewd informant pieces together bits and pieces. He's learning what Kasuka has done and what not to do. It will get him through the current situation. Izaya isn't so sure about the poor human that finds themselves in the same situation.

Wait. What? Izaya shakes his head unsure as to why the idea irks him so much. It's because of his humans. The informant decides brushing the matter away completely. Their love is for him, not a pretty monster. Because Shizuka is pretty. like a beautiful piece of art taken from a story board. Monsters were beautiful, they had to be or else how could they trap mortals? Izaya chuckles at the thought of Shizuka being a demon or some other strange manner of creature. Anything but human.

The blonde is a bruised peach in his arms. Izaya grazes his teeth lightly against one mottled shoulder, earning a small whimper. It's pay back for the first mark. No one marks him-ever.

She's trembling again, small shivers working up and down Shizuka's spine. One hand lightly resting on her back, Izaya stares running options through his mind. "I can't." The voluptuous breasts heave, as the blonde sits up completely ignoring his arousal. His cock has been standing full mast since the beginning and now he would be subjected to an ice cold shower.

Or not. Shizuka hovers above him, blinking rapidly. Her eyes are rimmed red, pupils brighter. Izaya's mouth drops open staring up at the blonde in shock. "Sorry." The first fat tear lands on his right cheek. "I'm sorry."

More tears fall, the dam broken. Izaya is helpless against the woman's tears, unable to do a damn thing. His erection wilts shrivelling. It's annoying, irritating and most of all it hurts. A part of him begins to ache feeling the blonde's pain. She's been through enough. "..."

"Sorry." Shizuka sniffs. "I'm sorry." It's the same apology over and over. Except she's done nothing wrong. None of this is her fault.

"...Shizu-chan..." Izaya closes his eyes. His hand gently cups the back of the blonde's head, fingers threading through lightened strands. Shizuka tenses, body becoming rigid in fright, even as the trembling continues. "Shizuka. It's enough." He murmurs. "You've done nothing wrong."

The pained sobs stop, the blonde sniffling. "I-Izaya?" Opening his eyes, their gazes meet. Izaya smiles pressing their lips together. "H-help me..."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." It takes time for Shizuka to relax, resting her head on his chest as she lays down. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Izaya vows surprised at his own determination. Whether or not the blonde heard him or not is another thing entirely. Izaya clicks his tongue realising the brute has fallen asleep on him. Still it's a good thing. "You must be exhausted ne, Shizu-chan?" Slowly his arms reach around, lightly embracing the naked blonde.

End


	45. Rebirth

Title:- Rebirth

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Hibiya x Delic

Warning:- language, violence, Izaya

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Hibiya is alone but not for long

Requested by:- Nobody

Hibiya Orihara. College student, good looking, rich and superior to everyone around him. So much so that it was boring. The suck up students in his class didn't want to be friends with him, they only wanted him for his money. Behind his back they made fun of him. He wasn't stupid. They made it obvious enough. When he was outside of the house, Hibiya was on his best behaviour. He dressed lower than his station, just to fit in. Jeans and a shirt, like the rest of his peers. The clothes felt scratchy and awful. It felt like his true self was being suppressed.

Everyday the raven haired college student rushed home in order to get away from the foulness of society. He practically three himself from the limo his family owned, running through the large gates of his home, where at last he could breathe. Hibiya didn't live in the main house, he preferred to be alone with company that respected him. His parents were shallow, his mother demanding new things from his father and his father talking about stocks and so forth. Being an only child, Hibiya had received everything he had ever wanted, except for being taught love. Instead of being taught how to bribe others and how to gain favour with the big wigs of the city.

Making his way along the exaggerated path to the main house, Hibiya cut away heading to the modest little home a little further away. It was a small place but a place he had designed from scratch, a place he could be himself.

His home was surrounded by a small gate, showing his independence and reminding the gardener not to cut his flowers. Opening the gate, soft barking met his well tuned ears. Hibiya found himself smiling as he headed up the short path to his home.

Stepping onto the wooden panelling, Hibiya slid the door open looking down at the small golden retriever standing on all fours, wagging its tail. The dog circled his ankle barking for attention. Pochi. Hibiya had called him. A golden retriever that had brown fur. A mongrel the vet had called the adorable four legged creature. The raven had found Pochi as a new born.

"Hello, Pochi." Hibiya took off his shoes setting them outside. Reaching down he lifted the boisterous dog into his arms, taking the affectionate licks across his cheek. "You're happy to see me..." Hibiya reached behind him sliding the door closed. Toeing at the tatami mat, he walked over to kotatsu in the centre of the room. Sitting cross legged, Hibiya held the dog in his lap, stroking at his fur.

Pochi was a pitiful orphan. Hibiya had been late home one night and thanks to his mother going out with friends, he had been forced to walk the dangerous, filth ridden streets. In an alley stinking of rusted iron, his golden eyes had found the small newborn shivering behind a garbage bin. Under the limited light of the street lamp, Hibiya had witnessed the rotting small bodies of two dogs and three small puppies. He hadn't been sure what monster had shredded their small furry bodies, only that the culprit was still there. "Shizu-chan! Come on out. I know you're there~!"

Hibiya vividly remembered the acrid stench of blood and the cruelty of that dark voice. Scooping up the frightened newborn, the student had run away from the gruesome scene, all the way home.

"I'm the only one that cares about you." Hibiya whispered in the middle of their sanctuary. "Then again you're the only one that cares about me."

Sensing his mood the dog whined nudging his hand. Hibiya smiled eyeing his closet in the corner of the room. Knowing what he wanted Pochi climbed off his lap curling up on one of the plump cushions around the heated table.

Quickly getting up, the golden eyed raven strode over to the closet, taking out the outfit hanging up. It was tacky,pretentious and as his mother had put it distasteful. Hibiya liked it. It summed up his family perfectly, shallowness sewed into every patch. Stripping off the stifling normality, Hibiya tossed the _trendy_ threads to the mat, where Pochi bounded over biting at the dark denim with a growl.

With a light hearted chuckle, Hibiya eased the clear plastic from his chosen outfit. The first part was the thermals. The only heating he had was from kotatsu, leaving him cold at night, even with Pochi becoming a ball of warmth on his chest.

Black was the preferred colour. A long sleeved top and snug fitting pants, that would keep him warm. Next was a thick white tunic-almost ivory in colour. The hem cut off just below his butt. After that it was the slim gloves that were a brighter white. Thy came up to his elbow. The assemble was continued with monochrome striped over the knee socks and knee high white boots with a small heel. To finish off it was a shimmering gold cape affixed around his neck, the length reaching to his ankles.

Tying the slim pieces together, Hibiya secured the cape around his neck. Already his mood was uplifted. The last piece of himself was on the top shelf of his closet. A gold circlet, made of real gold now sat atop his head. "That's better." Hibiya smiled looking down at his best friend. "Right, Pochi?"

The dog barked once circling his ankle. It was a habit that wouldn't have been strange at all, if it hadn't been for a very strange birth mark on the very spot Pochi was circling. No one else in his family had such a thing. Hibiya was the only one that did. It singled him out and as such, the raven kept the mark covered.

His dirty clothes were thrown in the hamper to be washed or thrown away. It was a Friday meaning two whole days to be himself and not forcing himself to be someone else. At his feet Pochi stiffened turning his head to the door where a shadow cast over outside. Hibiya watched the golden retriever bolt under the kotatsu.

"Hibiya-kun~!" The raven sighed sliding open the door to give his guest access. Izaya Orihara, a man identical to him with the same surname but no relation. An informant that helped him out for a price. Hibiya didn't like him and neither did Pochi. However the man was necessary for him to pass through college unscathed.

It was Izaya who had told him off his classmates' intentions, providing evidence to back up the claims. "Izaya-san." Hibiya murmured stiffly sliding the door closed. He didn't offer to make any drinks, he was servant to no one. "What do you want?"

It was pointless to coax the dog out from under the table. Hibiya had tried and failed many times before. When Izaya was around, Pochi was no where to be seen. "How mean~!" Izaya cackled pouting. "You're the one that requested my services. I had to cancel an important appointment for this!"

Hibiya rolled his eyes not believing the vermilion eyed double ganger in the least. Still there was something he needed to know. Standing slowly he kept his eyes on the suspicious raven. Next to the closet was a bookshelf where he kept his college books. Stuffed in between was an envelope of photos he had taken.

"I demand you look into this." Hibiya spoke hastily tossing the envelope on the table where the informant had taken up residence, his hand out of sight beneath the table.

"Oh? Sounds serious." Izaya chuckled turning his attention to the envelope. Inside were photos of his classmates. It seemed a new craze had swept through his peers and he had been left out. That wasn't something he would usually care about. Except the new craze came in the form of a temporary tattoo exactly the same as his birth mark.

In the photo was a clear picture of a classmate's wrist. The tattoo was a black O with tiny rounded ears and a tail. It looked like a lion. Not at first glance, then again Hibiya had stared at his every day.

"Ah." Izaya smiled knowingly. "You want to get a tattoo too?"

"I want to know the origin." Hibiya demanded sitting on the opposite side. The cloth rustled as Pochi poked his head out staring up at him.

"Why?" The informant asked. "Feeling left out are we?"

Hibiya grit his teeth, feeling sore as Izaya hit the mark dead on. Pochi pawed at his boots, tumbling into his tunic covered lap. "Not at all." He smiled stroking the dog's head. "I don't have to explain myself to you! Get the job done and you will be paid. If you'll excuse me, Pochi is hungry."

"I already have the information." His double ganger smirked as he moved to stand. In his arms Pochi growled.

"Wait here." Hibiya commanded getting up. The kitchen and the bathroom were thankfully separate rooms albeit just as small. What he needed was in door of the fridge. A strange diet for a dog but Pochi liked pudding cups. Since they didn't have any chocolate in, he allowed it. "Here we go."

Carrying the pudding cup and a flat spoon back into Izaya, Hibiya laughed moving his head away from the large wet tongue. "Hey hey! I know you're excited."

A chill ran through him. Hibiya shuddered feeling pure hatred directed towards him. It was cold and piercing. Looking to Izaya he could see the informant looking at the photos, nothing showing on his face. Sitting back down, Hibiya tore back the flimsy plastic. Scooping out a mouthful he held out the rubber flat spoon. Pochi wagged his tail chomping down on the treat. "You were saying?"

"This mark. It's an entry pass." Izaya tossed the photos back leaning forward, head on his hand. "A sheltered little human like yourself wouldn't know what a night club is." Hibiya didn't answer settling for a cold glare. "Rebirth. It's a new club that opened up last month. That mark is a temporary tattoo. The membership is a little pricey. Not for you though, ne?"

Hibiya mulled over the informant's words. It wasn't just curiosity that had him wanting to know more. The tattoo was like a neon sign coaxing him to follow. "A night club. Are they open early?" Maybe he could skip one of his lessons.

"Open early?" Izaya cackled openly mocking him. "It's a _night_ club. Or is that too late for you?"

Hibiya again said nothing feeding Pochi another mouthful. He hadn't been out late since that night. It was highly doubtful that the club accepted animals so it would be the case of leaving his friend alone.

"Wait here!" Hibiya snapped feeling his mood drop. Pochi had stood by him when everyone else had left him behind. Leaving his friend wasn't an option, even if it was for a couple of hours. Setting the rest of the pudding cup on the table, Hibiya placed the golden retriever on the cushion. The sooner he paid Izaya, the sooner the informant would slink away like the snake he was.

Hibiya kept his money in a small metal safe in the back of the kitchen cupboard. Taking it out he set the combination lifting the top. Counting out the usual amount, the raven closed the safe back up.

"Still have your sweet tooth, hm?" Hibiya paused hearing Izaya speak. "There's only so long you can avoid me."

Tch. The nerve of the informant. Using the phone whilst Hibiya was dealing with him. Striding into the room, he could see no sign of a phone. "Here's your money." Hibiya slammed it on the table. "Our business is concluded. Get out."

"Well then." Izaya grinned standing up to brush himself down. "Until next time, Hibiya-kun." Hibiya didn't relax until the door closed and Izaya was gone.

"I hate that man." Hibiya shivered. On the table muzzle in the tipped over pudding cup, Pochi growled in agreement.

x-x-x

On Monday Hibiya skipped class, instead choosing to stake out the night club, Rebirth. The exterior was dark. The middle black doors were locked, the tinted windows showing nothing inside. Looking up his heart wrenched seeing his birthmark on the top of the building.

"This can't be a coincidence." Hibiya murmured squeezing Pochi. It was almost like fate. "I have to come back here." His best friend had other ideas slashing at his wrist. In shock Hibiya dropped the dog nursing at his bloody wrist. "What was that for?" Ignored, he watched the dog run at the door pawing at it. "It's not going to-" the left side of the door fell forward with a loud thud.

Hibiya gaped at the accident stepping over the door to follow the golden retriever inside. What met them was a large space with a stage at one end, a bar along the other end and two staircases leading who knows where. In his _college clothes,_ Hibiya felt nervous and out of place. "Hello?" He called out into the emptiness. It looked like no one was inside after all.

Or so he thought. Hibiya felt pins and needles in his ankle. There was a tingling in his chest, a pain and excitement he didn't ever remember feeling. His gaze narrowed at the staircase, where a figure stood.

"It's a little early for customers." Hibiya stared at the man in awe. It was a blonde wearing a magenta shirt, a white suit and matching headphones for the time being around his neck. "I'm the owner of this establishment, Delic Heiwajima."

"H-Hibiya Orihara." Hibiya murmured. "Sorry about the door." He felt numb. Delic continued to move down the stairs and towards him. His golden eyes registered the mark standing out on the guy's neck. Shaking his head, Hibiya bit the inside of his cheek. "That mark. Where is it from?"

Delic as he had called himself smiled picking up Pochi. It looked like his friend liked the newcomer. "This mark? It's a birthmark. It's caused me numerous problems with teachers."

"...liar!" Hibiya wished he had his comfortable clothes. "Where did you get it from?"

"This little guy is adorable." Delic continued unfazed by his accusation. "I'm telling the truth. I was born with this mark. It doesn't fade or wash off. It's not a tattoo. Why are you so concerned about it?"

Hibiya scowled reaching down to tug off his trainer. Lifting his jean leg up, he tore down his sock revealing his own birth mark. "That's why! Everyone is going around with the same mark as me. I don't like it. Why do you have the same one?"

"A birthmark?" The blonde seemed intrigued lowering Pochi to the floor. "It's not a tattoo? I've had a few guys try and pull this-is-fate-bullshit. You seem different."

"I don't know you! I don't know anything about this club!"

"I can see that." Delic smiled running his fingers over the mark. Hibiya jumped back as if he had been burnt. "Orihara...it looks like the birthmark suits you more than me."

Hibiya slapped the offending hand away. "Pochi, come here!" The dog obeyed running into his arms. Clutching his trainer in his freehand, Hibiya ran from the club.

x-x-x

"It's not possible." Hibiya murmured for the umpteenth time. Barrelling inside his home, the confused raven lowered Pochi to the mat before practically diving into the closet. "Why? Who was that?" Why was there a deep longing inside his chest?

The moment he had laid eyes on the blonde, it had been a shock to the system. His loneliness had shown itself, a gaping hole and somehow that hole was because of Delic. "Pochi..." Hibiya grumbled clutching his tunic. "I think I'm going mad."

x-x-x

Gold eyes snapped open hearing the bell beside the door chime. He had a visitor. The time showed around 11pm, so maybe someone from the main house. Either way they weren't going away. Hibiya pulled himself into a sitting position, being mindful of the curled up dog in his lap. Taking both sides of the blanket he lowered them to the mat, where Pochi continued to sleep.

"Who disturbs me this late?" Hibiya grumbled affixing his circlet. Throwing back the door he glared at Izaya. "What do you want?"

"My my~" the informant purred. "Aren't we in a bad mood. I'm only here to help you." Izaya's red eyes glowed eerily sending chills down his spine. The shadow cast across the paper thin walls was painfully familiar. "See I had a request for information on you. Makes a change, Ne?"

"What?" Hibiya's outrage outranked his growing fear. "Who?"

"You don't know~?" The informant singsonged. "Didn't you go to a certain night club today? The owner was quite smitten with you."

"Oh...If that's all you can leave."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss me." Izaya leaned close breathing against his ear. "You have a choice to make. Delic-chan does indeed bear the same mark as you." Hibiya jumped at the words spoken. "The two of you are soul mates, doomed to love only each other. I won't get in the way, providing..."

"Providing what?" Hibiya asked quietly backing away. He felt like a rabbit before a ravenous lion, waiting to be devoured. "I demand to know how you know this!"

"That would be telling. A soul mate for a soul mate." Izaya grinned. "Give me, Shizu-chan and you can have Deli-chan. You have until sunset tomorrow to give me your answer. bye bye~!"

Hibiya stood trembling at the door. "Who is Shizu-chan?" He asked out into the cold night. Soul mates? Was that why Delic had the same marking as him?

x-x-x

"I found him~ I found him~!" Delic grinned shaking himself out of his stupor. The raven he had just met had ran away from him but it had been enough. "I found him~! Hibiya Orihara~"

Delic twirled on the empty dance floor clapping his hands together. Hibiya Orihara. The name alone sent pleasant shivers ghosting down his spine. The raven couldn't be any older than him. The sense of style felt off but nevertheless Delic had felt the spark. The cold lump that sat in his rib cage, thrummed to life.

All through his life he had been aware he was an outcast. A deep emptiness settled in his chest. He hadn't been in love once. Heck he couldn't get an arousal despite knowing the ins and outs of sex. All that was gone in the one moment they had laid eyes upon one another. It felt as if he was waking from a dream. His life had been so meaningless. Delic was sure now that he had been born to meet Hibiya. His heart ached wanting to be close to that person.

Taking out his phone, the blonde did the only thing he could. "Izaya-san, that free information you offered. I'd like to know everything about Hibiya Orihara."

 _"Sure thing, Deli-chan. I'll be around later."_ The informant chirped hanging up. Delic squeezed the phone spinning on his heel. Ah. Love.

x-x-x

"You're here~!" Delic grinned uncharacteristically waiting at the door. Taking Izaya's elbow he lead them through the crowd and up the stair case. Pulling the informant into the room he had claimed as his office, Delic closed the door staring impatiently. "Well?"

"Someone is excited." Izaya commented with a grin. Delic smiled. "Would this happen to be because of Hibiya-kun?"

"Hehe. I never knew the world had so much colour. Everything has been so dull since the beginning." Delic continued splashing down on the deep magenta sofa. "Can you believe how bright my shirt is? What was I thinking?"

"Probably the same as you have every other time." Izaya muttered. "Hibiya Orihara-"

"You look like him. A duller, more boring, flawed version. Your eyes are shaper and shrewder." Delic smiled in a daze beautifying the raven he had met. It was a spark between them. They were meant to be.

"Right. You're all protozoans." The informant muttered. "Hibiya-kun is a college student at-"

"Oh! Is he smart? What does he study? Does he have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?"

"Del-"

"Is he happy? Does he like me? He ran away earlier. I think he was shy but it was hard to tell. Sooo cute and adorable. Like a little cat but haughty and a little demanding. Dunno think he felt like a lion. It's one of those aura things. He ran like a startled cat though. Was he afraid of me? Or maybe he felt the spark? I've never felt anything like this. Beautiful, sexy-"

"ARE YOU FINISHED?" The informant raised his voice cutting him off. "Of all of you, you are the most annoying to deal with! Why do you have to mock me with that visage?"

Delic blinked realising he was rambling. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I just feel so alive y'know."

"That can be rectified. Hibiya Orihara, he's a college student with no friends, he lives in a small home a little distance away from his family's main house. The only company he keeps is...a dog."

Delic frowned feeling sorry for the guy. Seconds later he smiled glad that the guy didn't have anyone. "I see. Do you have an address?"

"I do." The informant held up a folded piece of paper. "It's yours providing you do something for me."

"You want to use the club again?"

"Not this time. I want the dog Hibiya-kun keeps."

Delic chewed his lip, eyes narrowing. "The one that is his only friend?" At Izaya's nod, his brow furrowed. "I can't."

"Then there won't be a happy ending~!" Izaya chirped with a dark chuckle. Delic watched as the door slammed shut. It was fine. He could find Hibiya by himself. Couldn't he?

Throwing open the door, Delic ran out trying to spot the fur trimmed coat in the crowd. It helped that it was neon night. "Izaya-san!" The blonde called over the music. "I want to see him!" The raven didn't turn around. Delic gasped slumping to his knees clutching the black metal railing. "I want to see him."

The current song ended sounding low enough that Delic could pinpoint the whispers passing through the crowd. Curiosity got the better of him, his head raising. There in the crowd was a cosplayer dressed as a prince.

The crowd parted allowing the raven to stride proudly through the club. Delic straightened himself up making himself presentable. "...Hibiya."

"Delic." The raven spoke taking his time on the stairs. "I need to sit down."

"Of course." Delic opened the door to his office, ushering Hibiya through. His heart soared at the raven's presence. Everything felt so right.

"Hurry up. I abhor crowds."

Delic nodded closing the door. "Can I get you a drink or something to eat?"

"Silence. When I talk, you will listen." The college student seemed to be more confident this time around. Perhaps it was the clothes. On anyone else the outfit would look strange but the way Hibiya wore it made his noisy heart throb.

"Yes." Delic knew he wasn't masochistic yet he obeyed every word, hanging onto the next.

"The mark you claim to possess, I want to see it."

Delic nodded tugging down the collar of his shirt. Getting on his knees, he tried and failed not to stare at the guy he had fallen head over heels for. Hibiya's gloved fingers swiped roughly across his throat. "It's real. Do you believe in this fate nonsense?"

"I do after meeting you." Delic swooned daring to move closer. With butterflies in his gut, the blonde quickly darted forward pressing his lips against the raven's.

"I see. I suppose I will too. If it has led me to you." This time Hibiya took control cupping his cheek. Their lips touched. "You don't have any diseases do you? This establishment is hardly reputable."

Delic flushed at the fact he hadn't been able to get with anyone. Even kissing had made him feel sick. "No, you're my first."

"Glad to hear it." Hibiya smiled kissing him again. Delic raised himself forward climbing into the raven's lap. Their tongues entwined tasting one another. Everything felt so familiar but he knew this was the first time.

Their long awaited moment was torn apart when the ground began to rumble beneath their feet. Delic snatched up Hibiya's wrist. "We need to go!" Together they left the room running from the club as the shaking got worse.

The pair of them reached outside running across the street where the cosplay prince drew them to a halt. Turning around they witnessed Delic's hard work crumble into bricks and mortar.

Wordlessly he stood in the cold staring at the wreckage. Hibiya's hand rested on his shoulder. "If you would like, I can pay for the rebuild..." Delic didn't say anything wondering if Izaya had a part to play. Kissing Hibiya was a happy ending in his book and the moment had been ruined by a damn accident.

x-x-x

"Hibiya." Delic spoke curled up against his lover at the kotatsu. Pochi was curled up on the top of the table after demolishing another pudding cup. In his hand was the report for the insurance check. "I'm going to need your help after all. It says that the beams were made with inferior materials. The place shouldn't have been standing from the start. Except the initial report clears all use of materials."

"No matter how much you need, I will provide." Hibiya told his lover leaning in for a kiss. Delic smiled kissing back. On the table the golden retriever whined placing his long ears over his eyes. Both of them chuckled. "To the bedroom?"

"Is that an order?" Delic purred giving his lover another kiss. His fingers hooked into the neatly tied bow, loosening the gold cape.

"Do you want it to be?" Hibiya asked generally confused.

"I don't mind. I can think of a lot of things to do with you dressed like that." Delic climbed off Hibiya, ruffling the dog's fur. "I'll be borrowing your master, Pochi. I'll be waiting, Hi-bi-ya-sa-ma~!" The blonde wiggled his hips strolling into the bedroom.

x-x-x

Hibiya swallowed thickly staring at his lover. Two months they had been together. Two short months with every new day becoming the best of his life.

"I think I'm in trouble, Pochi." The raven murmured. "I never want to let him go." He could have sworn the dog rolled his eyes. "Goodnight."

Standing quickly, Hibiya tugged the Cape from his shoulders, striding into the bedroom. Sliding the door closed he eyed his lover sprawled out seductively on the bed. He didn't know what would happen in the future or how many accidents the two of them would continue to narrowly escape but none of that mattered. For the first time in his life Hibiya was at the peak of happiness.

End


	46. A moment in eternity

Title:- A moment in eternity

Pairing:- fem Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- Izaya, language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Its a long drawn out game that only one of them knows they're playing.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Lenalee Lang._

"Happy birthday to you~" a chirpy voice sings as the owner skips down the hospital halls. "Happy birthday to you~" It's been a while since his soul mate was last born into the world. At least as a human. "Happy birthday dear Shizu-chan~"

Sliding open the door, the content raven skips into the large room. Dozens of little cribs are lined up each with a detailed clipboard hanging on the end. Only half of them are occupied. Each with an adorable human newborn. The names aren't important and neither are the babies, except for one. Izaya can sense his soulmate anywhere. He's been patiently waiting-plotting and no one was going to intervene. Not this time.

As he passes each crib with a skip in his step, the newborn within bursts into tears. The littlest of humans were more sensitive after all. "Happy birthday to...you~." Stopping at the second from last, vermilion orbs stare down at the small newborn wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

Tiny chocolate orbs blink up at him in silence. The baby that isn't crying. With a small grin, Izaya slowly reaches into the crib gently pulling the blanket down. The birthmark is there in brilliant crimson red. Undeniable like his own, sitting on his shoulder. It was the one thing he couldn't manipulate. Visible or not it was still there.

"Aren't you adorable?" The raven coos gently lifting the baby into his arms. "Let's see your name is...Arisu." Izaya eyed the chart checking for any problems. It was after all the first time he had manipulated his soul mate's gender. "That doesn't suit you at all."

The baby in his arms didn't look away once. "It looks like I'll have to raise you from scratch, hm? We can't let any of my humans influence you." Izaya soothed placing a soft kiss upon the baby's forehead. "We'll go somewhere even your siblings or mothers can't interfere. Come on."

Holding out his hand a silver light emitted a few paces in front of him, stretching out to his full height. "Hey! What are you doing in here?" Izaya tutted shaking his head at the nurse's poor timing. "Hey! I'm calling-"

Thunk.

Izaya shielded the baby away from the corpse. It wouldn't do any good to have her seeing dreadful sights so early on. Nothing would stop him this time. "Shh. No one there. Happy birthday to you~" singing happily the raven took a step forward into the portal.

x-x-x

"Daddy!" Shizuo smiled jumping up from the floor. The door to their apartment opened, her father coming home. With a grin she threw herself at his legs, the only place she could reach.

"Shizu-chan!" The raven grinned holding her aloft into his arms. "Did you miss me?" The door closed on its own, Izaya carrying her inside. "Ooh. What's this?"

"I don't know." The little girl answered looking away.

"You don't, hm?" Crouching down Izaya picked up a small plastic container lifting it before his eyes. "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know. I felt hungry and then it appeared. Daddy, did I do something bad?" Izaya's expression relaxed.

"No. I should have been here for you. I promise I won't leave you alone again." Shizuo threw her small arms around the raven's neck.

"Good! I don't like it when daddy's gone."

"Oh?" Izaya took a seat on the sofa. The little girl sat in his lap, head resting against his chest. "Why is that?"

"Because it's booooring."

"And..." The raven prompted.

"Because it is!" Shizuo pouted crossing her arms. "I want to try that."

"The pudding cup? How do you know it's food?"

Shizuo shrugged reaching for the treat. Something told her it was food and that it would taste delicious.

"Shizu-chan! How do you know it's food?" The raven insisted. Shizuo shivered at both the tone and the look in Izaya's eyes.

"I don't know. I think it's food. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You've done nothing wrong." Izaya sighed shaking his head as she began to cry. "My fault. You can eat it. First why don't you remind me of the house rules?"

The little girl stopped crying rubbing at her eyes, brightening almost immediately. "Don't get angry. Don't um go outside unless you're here. To tell you everything and um...I forgot."

"Silly Shizu-chan. It's this." Izaya leaned down gently touching their foreheads. Shizuo giggled feeling the warmth between them.

"That tickles." The little girl laughed. "What is it?" She tried reaching out but Izaya backed away.

"The link between us. I can feel everything you do."

"Ooh. Is that because I'm marrying daddy in the future?"

"That's right. It will be me and you forever and ever." Izaya smiled kissing her forehead.

"Yay." Shizuo clapped her hands. "Can I have that now?" She asked pointing to the treat. Izaya nodded with a soft chuckle.

x-x-x

"Morning, dad." Shizuo leaned over to kiss Izaya's cheek. The raven was fast asleep, a soft smile on his lips. Leaving the bed quietly, the growing blonde stretched her arms above her head. "Wha-" with a small squeak she eyed the glittering red feathers behind her. "Cool."

"Shizu-chan?" The raven stirred blinking awake. "What's with all the excitement?"

"Look dad, I have wings." Shizuo stilled feeling something through the link. Tilting her head she wondered what was wrong. That too was transmitted through the link.

"They're beautiful. Like you." Izaya smiled expression softening. "Be careful with them. You don't want to break anything."

"I know. I can fly now. Can't I?" Shizuo asked twirling around. It was strange, she didn't know what wings were before but she knew what they were when she got them. She didn't know what flying was either.

"Shizu-chan, come here." Izaya held out a hand. "It's only natural you're confused. It's my fault. You know what everything is through the link."

"Oh!" Shizuo smiled climbing onto the bed. "It's because you know what everything is, dad. Are they supposed to hurt?"

"I suppose so. You didn't have them when you were born. Turn around." The adolescent blonde did as she was told. "There's a small amount of blood around each one. It will heal. Stay still."

Shizuo hissed as Izaya sat up behind her. His fingers gently prodded around the area, something cold and wet dabbing at the blood. Turning her head she glanced at the silver soaked cloth in the raven's hand. Where had that come from?

x-x-x

"Dad, do you have any family?" Shizuo asked flicking through one of the many books that had magically appeared in their room. She was learning. She knew that she was a hybrid but Izaya didn't care. She knew she was a teenager. Thirteen years old in human years.

"Hm? Why the questions?" Izaya asked poking his head around the door. His eyes narrowed seeing the books. "Where did all these come from? Have you been poking around in my head again?"

"Couldn't help it." The teenager frowned holding up the book. "It's not like I can read anyway."

"True. So you know how pointless these books are. If there's something you want to know, ask me." Izaya took a seat on the bed, tossing the book to one side. "Come here."

Shizuo sighed sitting up. Izaya's forehead touched hers. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No." The blonde replied closing her eyes. She could feel the raven peering into her soul. Nothing was hidden and everything was seen. "Dad, it doesn't matter if I poke around in your head or not. It's like a maze. "

"Mmhm. Yours is like an open book. Shizu-chan, has there been any changes in your powers?"

"Powers?" Shizuo asked opening her eyes. "I only have my wings. Will I get more?"

"What about a voice in your head?"

"Only my own. Oh and yours when I finally find something." Izaya's vermilion eyes settled on her.

"Something like what?" The raven asked half heartedly but Shizuo could feel the temperature in the room drop. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the walls ripple.

"...you were singing happy birthday to me when I was a baby." Shizuo tilted her head seeing Izaya relax. "Why don't I remember?"

"Because you were a baby. These books are no good for you. Come. We'll go for a walk. You might even get to spread your wings."

"Really?" The blonde grinned jumping up from the bed. "Hey, dad. You never answered my question. Do you have family?"

"...you're my family, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered draping his arms over the teen. "I don't need anyone else. I only need you."

"Then that's all I need." Shizuo tossed back turning around to embrace the raven. "I love you." Izaya squeezed her tightly placing a kiss on her cheek.

x-x-x

Seventeen year old Shizuo liked sleeping. It was a habit developed after her education had been cut short. Izaya was protective. He didn't like her going outside or her questions about things she had seen in picture books or stumbled upon in the complex maze that was Izaya's mind.

She had never seen another person, whether it was angel, demon, human or god. It was as if it was just the two of them locked away in their own personal bubble. At first it had been an occasional thought, popping up in her subconscious every now and again. Lately the thought had been more frequent, going so far as invading her dreams. What was outside of their little bubble?

"Shizu-chan." Came a curious whisper at her throat. "What are you thinking about?" Izaya's arms were around her midsection, her back pressed against his chest.

"...nothing."

"Mmhm. Didn't we agree you would tell me everything?"

"It's nothing, dad." Shizuo smiled. "Just a dream."

Izaya's fingers curled in her hair. Long and blonde. Beautiful as the raven would constantly tell her. His beautiful angel. Shizuo flushed inching away from the touch. She was no longer a child. Everyday since her birthday she had seen the look in Izaya's eyes. It made her weak at the knees.

Slim fingers glided along her white silky nightdress; a colour Izaya had insisted on her wearing. Her clothes were always white, never getting dirty. "What was your dream about?"

Shizuka giggled as the raven set about tickling her into submission. "Da-dad! Stop it!" She cried flailing in his arms. "That tickl-ah!" A shocked gasp had her laughter cut short. Her eyes widened realising that something had changed. Pinned under Izaya, the raven stared down at her with fire in his gaze. Shizuo found she couldn't look away. She could feel Izaya's fingertips smoothing over her breasts.

According to the raven they were big. Shizuo gasped softly, Izaya's lips on hers. The birthmark on her chest throbbed adding to the sensations bombarding her senses. Izaya's lips were on her jaw, on her neck, on her own lips. His hands were everywhere. Massaging her breasts, touching the silkiness of her panties.

"Da-"

"Shh." The raven whispered pressing a finger to her lips. Izaya kissed along her collarbone moving down to kiss the mark between them. He moved further still stopping to kiss her navel. Shizuo eyed the raven wearily watching him inch down her thighs. The hem of her nightdress was lifted, Izaya's head vanishing beneath.

"Ah!" Shizuo gasped throwing her head back. Her fingers scratched at the sheets, nails catching in the material. "No! Ah!" The blonde bit her lip feeling a warm wet tongue pierce her core.

x-x-x

Shizuo's body was at fever pitch, her limbs unable to move except for the reflexive quiver. "Da-" Izaya kissed her; a strange taste in his mouth. With a soft moan her eyes slipped closed, one hand detangling from the sheet to rest on the raven's cheek.

Her eyes snapped open again the moment she felt her body lifted. Something hot and hard pressed between her thighs. With a small cry Shizuo found herself deflowered, Izaya's heat inside of her. Her small body was lifted against his, Izaya rocking deep within.

"Doesn't hurt." The raven murmured. "I would never hurt you." Shizuo nodded blinking as Izaya licked her tears away. "Feels good, ne?"

"Yeah." The blonde smiled resting her head on Izaya's shoulder. "It feels good."

"Told you so. You're mine, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan! I got you some more pudding cups." Izaya grinned carrying an armful into their bedroom. His soul mate was fast asleep as she did everyday on schedule. The sight didn't dampen his mood in the least. Letting go of the pudding cups, he watched them all vanish into thin air.

The blonde had kicked off the bed covers again. Izaya skipped over picking them up. Gently he covered the bed, smoothing the comforter over the blonde's growing belly. "To think all I had to do was erase those pesky memories of yours." Izaya whispered laying next to his soul mate. "Your family can't reach you in the realm of the gods. The only one that can do anything is you." Izaya smirked smoothing his palm over the bump. "If you defy me...if you run away...well, you've given me the perfect little hostage. This time, I win."

"...dad." Warm chocolate hues stared up at him. "I'm still sleepy."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." Izaya grumbled with a sigh. The blonde was already fast asleep snuggling up against him. "At least I can shut you up when we have sex." Laying on his side, Izaya curled an arm around the blonde bringing her closer. "My beautiful angel. You alone, I won't allow to escape. No matter how many times I have to clip your wings."

Let the failures have their happy endings. As long as they didn't interfere with him or Shizu-chan, Izaya didn't care what happened. The only one that mattered was his own protozoan. His smile faltered watching a faint red glow overshadow Shizuo's hair. A red halo. Wordlessly Izaya reached out taking it in his hand. "Not this time." Squeezing the glowing circlet in his fist, he listened for the tell tale crack as the infernal thing shattered, ruby like specks sprinkling down over the covers.

End


	47. Second time lucky

Title:- Second time lucky

Pairing:- Shizuo x Mikado

Rating:- T

Warning:- Language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Mikado is back finding a new love.

Requested by:- Lenalee Lang

Love at first sight didn't exist. Love at second sight however...Mikado Ryugamine had been stupid at the age of fifteen, the teen had stepped foot on Ikebukuro soil full of hope and wishful thinking. Something exciting, perhaps his first girlfriend and seeing his best friend once again. Those had been his only thoughts, stepping from the train into the unknown. It was still the same sky yet everything underneath was brighter, full of life, almost magical.

The first day he had been given a tour of amazement by Masaomi. The legend herself on a motorcycle roaring past him on the path of wind, the fortissimo lifting vending machines like they were helium balloons and Izaya.

Izaya who had taken an interest in the small spark inside him. Izaya who had told him his presumptuous name sounded like an air conditioner. Izaya who he had become enraptured with, seeing nothing else. The informant had stolen his heart, wrapped sharp jagged threads around it, bleeding the organ dry. Through Izaya's help and guidance he had become what he wanted to be- extraordinary. He- they had been happy or so he had thought.

Poor naive little dollars leader. Mikado had been cruelly shut down, Izaya tossing him to the curb. He had given the informant everything. With nothing left to get the teen had become obsolete. Broken hearted Mikado had ran from the town with his tail between his legs. Everyone knew Izaya, the informant's presence haunting him like a ghost. After many sleepless nights the teen struggled to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart wondering if he would ever love again.

x-x-x

Seventeen year old Mikado Ryugamine stood at the double doors of the train, waiting patiently as the train slowed pulling up to the station platform. With the doors open, the teen stepped over the gap making his way through the crowd.

It was hard to pinpoint why he had decided to come back to the town that had broken him. His best friend wasn't here yet his new ones were. He had left Celty and Anri behind. Perhaps it was to see if their break up had hurt Izaya at least a little bit. Mikado cursed himself again for thinking about it. The fact that he was one small human among many...

It didn't take long at all to find Izaya. The town had a way of bringing everyone together, their lives intersecting with one another. The informant hadn't seen him yet, skipping happily along the street with a group of high school girls.

Well better now than later when he lost his nerve. Heaving a sigh Mikado interrupted his journey heading in the direction of the informant and barely dodging a truck. If not for the strong hand that lifted him out of the way. His luggage however was a different matter.

The teen sighed looking down at his own feet, dangling a meter above ground. His suitcase was torn open, possessions strewn across the asphalt. It was a less heart-warming and magical arrival than the first time around.

"Watch where you're going kid." A gruff voice barked. Mikado directed his blue eyes to the small plume of smoke rising from a single cigarette. "Sorry bout your stuff."

Mikado eyed his clothes. All of them ruined with thick dirty tire marks straight across them. Not even his new jacket had been saved. All his belongings- gone. In one stupid moment of pining lost love. "Hey! Don't I know you?"

The teen blinked as he was held up like an abandoned puppy. Staring at his ex's enemy, Mikado sniffled beginning to cry. "Shit! Don't do that." The blonde grumbled setting him down on his feet. "Oi! Stop crying!"

Mikado stared up at the taller-older male bawling his eyes out. Tanaka Tom; Shizuo's laid back boss stared at him. "You're Ryugamine Mikado. Izaya's ex."

"Huh?" The fortissimo glared at him. "Another one, hm?" Mikado shrank back trying to make himself as small as possible. Surely Shizuo wouldn't hurt him just for being acquainted with the informant. A thought he quickly took back as his body was thrown over the blonde's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Before Izaya had a chance to turn back and look at the scene, the teen was whisked away.

x-x-x

The teen blinked in surprise finding himself sitting at a small corner table in a bakery. "Stay." The blonde told him stubbing out the cigarette. Not wanting to push the fortissimo's temper, Mikado did as he was told.

Wiping his eyes he was glad that his back was to the other customers. It would only increase his humiliation. "Pathetic." The teen whispered to himself. So much for being stronger. One glimpse of the informant had turned him into a wreck. Time hadn't helped heal him at all.

"Here kid. Drink up." Mikado blinked staring at the hot beverage in front of him. Shizuo took the seat opposite glaring at anyone who looked their way. "You came back, huh?"

Mikado smiled for the moment happy that the fortissimo had remembered him. "Yeah. I thought it was okay now."

"You should've been glad the flea let you go. I'm still trying to get away from the fucker. Wish he would leave me alone." Shizuo sighed. "Can't help you with a broken heart, kid. But I can keep the flea out of Ikebukuro for you. Drink up."

The blonde stood to leave. Mikado dared to reach out clutching the end of the waistcoat. "Please. Stay?"

He knew it was a no even before he had asked. As if someone like Shizuo would spare the time for him. The raven felt himself grow smaller under that gaze. "As long as you don't cry. I hate crying."

Mikado sniffed quickly rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. "Not crying." He forced a smile nursing his gift. "Thank you for this. I'll pay you back when-"

"Forget it. I'm not taking money from a kid." Shizuo growled. "Not when there's plenty of corrupt adults to take it from. It's common sense to pay your debts when you have the money."

Mikado smiled lifting the styrofoam cup to his lips. "If they did that, you'd be out of a job." The teen remarked quietly.

"You're probably right. I can't complain. I like working with Tom. I liked working in the bar before that too. If it wasn't for-"

"Shizuo-san. I'm sorry. Could you not mention him?" Mikado asked quietly. Raising his gaze he dared to look at the blonde wondering if he had pushed it too far.

"...yeah. Sorry." The fortissimo scratched at the side of his head. "Listen kid. What are your plans now? Your stuff got mangled."

"I don't know." Mikado admitted. I was thinking of seeing Celty-san."

"Bad idea. Shinra and _him_ are close. If you don't want to see him, how bout you stay with me?"

Mikado felt his jaw drop. He had never pictured himself with the blonde. "...are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." Shizuo grumbled. "Don't worry about rent or anything. Kasuka pays for all that anyway. I could do with the company. Just don't touch my pudding cups. Okay?" Mikado smiled; genuinely this time. With a nod of his head he became room-mates with Shizuo Heiwajima. His ex boyfriend's enemy.

x-x-x

The two of them got on surprisingly well. Shizuo was probably the calmest person he knew. The blonde liked his things on a certain order but apart from that he was free to treat the apartment like his own. Mikado had yet to announce his return given the circumstances. For now he preferred to stay out of the way. As soon as he stepped out into the streets Izaya would know that he was back. His heart wasn't ready for such a meeting.

Instead he busied himself around the apartment tidying up and trying his hand at cooking. Shizuo's meals were hardly nutritious. The cupboards loaded with sweets, cakes and deserts. The fridge too was full of dairy and nothing but. It was only thanks to Kasuka that there were packed boxes of fruit and vegetables. It was difficult to say if there would be enough meat for the meal tomorrow.

Shizuo finished most days before four. If it was any later then it was due to chasing Izaya back to Shinjuku. Mikado waited at the door hearing the key in the lock. "Welcome home." The teen mumbled shyly.

"Huh?" The blonde blinked staring at him. "Oh. I'm back."

"I made dinner. I hope you don't mind, I used whatever I could find. Heiwajima-san, is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, nothing." Shizuo flashed him a small smile, patting his shoulder as he walked past. "It smells good. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Mikado smiled. "I haven't done anything for you and you're letting me stay here and protecting me from _him_."

"You didn't need to do anything." The blonde grumbled scratching the back of his head. "But thanks. Sorry, I'm not usually one for company."

Mikado smiled, his chest felt warm and fluffy. He had never known the real Shizuo. The kind hearted, quiet fortissimo. If only he had met the man before Izaya...

"Kid. Did you make yourself some?"

The teen blinked snapping out of his thoughts. It had barely been a week since his return. Was his heart really that fickle?

"Um yeah. I thought maybe you'd want to eat alone so I already ate mine."

"Tomorrow. I'll pick up some groceries." Shizuo shrugged walking past him. "We can have dinner together or something. Might as well since there's two of us now."

"Really?" The teen asked in surprise, mood brightening. "Thank you."

Shizuo nodded sitting down at the table. Mikado sat opposite on his knees watching the man eat but trying not to get caught. Was it really that simple? Was he that simple? A single shred of kindness and the teen could feel his heart sway.

"Mm. It's good." The blonde swallowed a mouthful, giving him a warm smile that he would never have seen outside.

"T-thank you!" Mikado smiled unable to help it. Being with Shizuo made him happy but they were only room-mates. He wasn't sure if they were even friends. "I'll go and wash up."

As he moved to get up the blonde gently took his wrist. "I'll do it. I didn't bring you here to be my house wife." Shizuo grumbled.

House wife? Mikado flushed cherry red. "I-I wouldn't mind." It took a few seconds to realise he had spoken his mind. "gah! sorry. That was- um...a joke?"

Shizuo slowly stood up towering over him. The blonde still had a hold of his wrist. "Kid...do you like me or something?"

Mikado shamefully bowed his head wishing the ground would swallow him whole. "...yes. I'm sorry-"

Shizuo silenced him with a kiss. The teen knew he should close his eyes instead of staring at the blonde with wide eyes. He wanted to apologise for making Shizuo bend down to his level. There was plenty he wanted to say but when the blonde released him, all the teen could do was gape in disbelief.

"I like you, Mikado."

"Eh? But I'm- I used to be _his._ " Mikado mumbled.

"I don't care. Be mine now." The blonde growled hands stuffed in his pockets. Mikado noticed the way Shizuo was staring not at him but at the floor below, a strange redness in his cheeks.

"...I-if you'll have me." The teen flushed.

"Why wouldn't I? You're a good kid." Shizuo muttered. "So uh...what now?"

"Hm?" Mikado blinked staring at his new boyfriend. "You don't know?"

"Is that a problem?" The blonde growled. "Is not like I've been in a y'know before."

Mikado smiled stepping into Shizuo's arms. "Then we're no different. I've never been in a relationship with mutual love. We can learn together." Reaching up the teen lightly held the blonde's head bringing him down for a kiss. "I like you, Shizuo-san."

x-x-x

Two weeks later was the inevitable meeting. Both he and his new boyfriend has expected it as much. Though not in a supermarket while he was picking up ingredients. Mikado knew the informant was around the other side of the aisle waiting to jump out at him. A small smile touched his lips realising he may have an Izaya radar like Shizuo. Maybe it was his brain's warning bell telling him to get away.

Knowing Izaya was there didn't change anything. There was no regret, painful feelings or even a twitch of his heart. With perfect calm and a touch of indifference, the teen walked around the corner into the aisle.

"Mikado-kun, you're back in Ikebukuro, ne?" Izaya chirps annoyingly acting surprised to see him. The teen isn't naive enough to believe in coincidences- not any more.

"Hello Orihara-san."

"So cold." The informant pouts. "Surely you're not still sore about what happened between us?" Mikado says nothing letting the older raven continue. "I told you before it's not fair if I give my love to one human."

"I know." The teen says staring directly into Izaya's vermilion eyes and feeling nothing. That's when he knows he'll be okay. "I'm back in Ikebukuro to see my boyfriend."

"Mikado-kun, did you not hear what I said?"

"I heard you fine, Orihara-san. I didn't come back for you. If you'll excuse me, I need to get something for dinner."

"Not me?" He hears the curiosity in Izaya's voice. Mikado is already moving on to the fridges. Shizuo would be happy if he brought some pudding cups. "Who then?"

"Someone you know." The teen picked up a couple seeing how far his money would stretch. Shizuo had given him a credit card from Kasuka but the blonde didn't like using it, so neither would he.

"Well of course, I know everyone. But you know there's no one that will replace me." Mikado smiled sadly feeling genuine pity for the informant.

"Orihara-san. I-" Mikado sighed shaking his head. It would be pointless to try and explain. Instead the teen carried the basket to the checkout. It was a quick process. The bags were a little heavy though the raven knew it wouldn't be a problem for long.

Izaya was still stuck to him with a knowing smirk. "Mikado, you done?" To the side of the entrance leaning against the wall was his boyfriend.

"Shizu-chan." The informant's grin slipped. "What's a monster like you doing here?"

"Iza-"

"These are heavy, Shizuo-san." Mikado murmured loosening his grip on one of the bags. The two bags were held in the blonde's strong hands, Shizuo cutting off his yell of the informant's name.

"Wait!" Izaya gasped looking between them. Mikado smiled turning away without a word, one hand held in Shizuo's as they made their way back home. Their relationship wouldn't be smooth sailing but it was a start. Izaya had broken his heart, Shizuo had fixed it. The teen had a second chance at love.

End


	48. Lets get physical

Title:- Let's get physical

Pairing:- Teacher Izaya x Intersex Shizuo x Nurse Shinra

Rating:- M

Warning:- Izaya, non con, violence, language

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo has a secret.

"Now I'm sure you are aware that you have your physicals today." Shizuo stared down at the piece of paper set down in front of him. A chill ran down his spine feeling the teacher hovering over him. Raising his gaze he found himself staring into sharp red eyes. It was an unusual colour which his teacher frequently pointed out. Izaya Orihara liked to be different, liked being an individual and making sure everyone knew it.

"Yes, Orihara-sensei." The class chimed. Everyone in the class adored the teacher. He was hot enough to be idolised by the girls and just effeminate enough to be called cute by the boys. Personally the man gave him the chills. It felt like he was stuck in a class of brainwashed puppets all bending to the man's will. Something felt off. He wasn't sure what it was but from the very first moment the man had walked into their classroom and introduced himself, Shizuo had felt sick. Even more so now with the surprise physical which apparently everyone but him had known about.

"You'll notice each of you have been put into groups. We can't have the boys and girls together, can we?"

"No Orihara-sensei."

"Good." Shizuo shudders at how well tuned his classmates are. Looking down at the page he can see his basic details there in print. Name, address, contact details and now the teen feels relieved he didn't accept his father's offer for a phone. The last thing he needed was Izaya seeing his number. He could just imagine what the teacher would do to terrorise him.

"Now then today we have maths first." The red eyed creep announces happily.

"Yes, Orihara-san." The class responds as if he's just told them they can all go home. As one every student in class takes out their books, lifting their pen and fixing their teacher with apt attention and focus.

Clack clack clack. The chalk elaborately taps against the blackboard as if their teacher was a conductor of an orchestra. Shizuo risks turning his head to the left, looking outside of the window. It's a clear day, another hot one. If he had superpowers he would jump from the window and run far away.

As it was he only had his strength; a product of his hot blooded temperament. Unluckily their class was situated on the top floor; a jump that even he wouldn't survive. It wasn't that he was an outcast exactly, he had his friends and his family. Potentially a normal life.

"Shizu-chan." Sensing the raven in front of him, the surprised teen looked up into sardonic red eyes. "The question on the board. It's your turn to answer." No, Shizuo wasn't an outcast. He was just in a class of his own, The teacher's unruly pet.

x-x-x

The moment the bell for lunch rang, Shizuo fled the classroom like a bat out of hell. Straight up to the roof the teen gulped down the precious bursts of oxygen. Suffocating wasn't the word to describe being in Izaya's class. It was soul draining. Shizuo climbed up onto the higher, smaller block of roof. Even without Izaya and the brainless students, the teen had his own problems to deal with. For instance it was the middle of june and he still had his blazer on. Everyone else was wearing the summer uniform or what they could get away with.

After lunch he would have another two hours of the sociopath. Straight after lunch however was his physical. Shizuo sighed shielding his eyes from the blinding sun beaming down on him. He wasn't sure who was worse; Izaya or the school nurse. It was rare that he was allowed out of class to go to infirmary. Even when he was, the blonde didn't want to. The school nurse was nosy, annoying and weird. Shizuo couldn't trust himself to fall asleep in the man's presence.

Now he had to willingly go to the nurse and undress in front of whatever group he had been placed in. Shizuo clenched his fist at the thought of his classmates finding out what was hidden beneath his clothes. Nor did he want to confide in his teacher. The less Izaya knew about him the better. But if he didn't go then that would lead to complaints from both staff members.

Izaya would give him detention after detention, making him take on the most annoyingly tedious tasks as well as calling his mother. He could see the damn teacher having a pleasant teacher-parent chat, acting polite whilst he subtly interrogated her for information about him.

"Damn it." Shizuo growled.

x-x-x

After lunch Shizuo happily strode past the classroom, his smile slipping as he made his way downstairs to the infirmary where the second troublesome adult resided. Sliding open the door the teen let himself in, blinking as it became apparent he was the only one in the room.

Only student anyway. The school nurse was wheeling back and forth holding charts and blood vials. Shizuo hated needles, just as much as he hated violence. "Ah! Heiwajima-kun." The nurse smiled adjusting his black thin rimmed glasses. "Close the door behind you and step behind the curtain."

"Is there no one else?" Shizuo found himself asking; Pleased that he was alone but at the same time filled with unease. If it was because of his birth defect...

"Of course not. The classes are split into groups of girls and boys. Orihara-sensei specifically asked that you were on your own." The nurse grinned ushering him behind the curtain. "Now then, I need your weight and your height. Take off your blazer and your pants."

Shizuo paused slowly moving to take off his blazer. The piece of light blue clothing slid from his slim shoulders. Silently he placed it neatly on the bed. Next were the matching pants leaving him standing in a shirt and a dark grey pair of boxers.

"My, your uniform is deceiving. Such a slim frame. Your body has next to no muscle." The teen stared nervously at the nurse not liking how he was being poked and prodded. "Remove your shirt."

"Why?" Shizuo growled irritably. "It's not like it's going to add a couple of pounds."

"Heiwajima-kun, Do I have to call your teacher down here?" Shizuo started unbuttoning his shirt. "And the under shirt." The school nurse added.

Reluctantly the teen did as he was told. Irritable, nervous and embarrassed he stood in front of the nurse in his boxers and chest wrapped in bandages. An injury he would tell the man. After all no one would believe him if he told them what was really underneath.

"Step on the scales please." Shizuo blinked curious as to why he hadn't been asked about the bandages. "That's great. Now if I lower this to the top of your head...stand still. Okay. That's those two done. Your weight is in the normal zone for your height. I need a blood sample from you and then we're done."

"Sure. Just hurry it up."

"So easily angered. Hm, Heiwajima-kun?"

Shizuo scowled looking away from the needle. "You're lucky I don't have to vaccinate you for anything this time. Now, you'll feel a slight pinch." Shizuo winced. "There we go. Hold this."

Looking back the teen pressed two fingers against the ball of cotton wool. The school nurse was humming happily labelling up his blood. The vial was placed with numerous others.

"Can I go now?" Shizuo asked eyeing the weirdo with unease. The man in the lab coat was holding up each vial almost lovingly before slotting them back in to their places.

"Oh?" The nurse looked like he had forgotten about him. "Yes, we're done now. It should stop bleeding in a moment."

Relieved that nothing had happened, Shizuo lifted the soft cotton ball away seeing it red with his blood. Already the small pin prick had stopped bleeding. Tossing the ball in the bin next to the bed, Shizuo took a seat on the edge reaching for this pants. They were around his ankles when he felt a shadow pass over his back.

"Actually I should take care of _this_ wound before I let you go." Shizuo's head snapped to the side seeing the nurse was gone. Not gone but behind him grabbing at the bandage.

"Stop!" Shizuo growled pulling away. The older raven's fingers poked under the front of the bandages rubbing against the soft flesh. The teen almost- almost shrieked as his protection unravelled pooling at his waist. His arms raised held across his chest.

"Now now. Don't be shy." The nurse told him with a smile. "It's not good for your breasts to be bound. Especially not at this size. What are you a c cup?"

"Shut up!" Shizuo snapped. The man knew his secret. His hands groped his breasts. "Stop it!"

"I'm only helping. Nothing wrong with a massage. Come on. Hands to the side. Or do you want me to tell everyone?" Shizuo uncrossed his arms letting them flop uselessly at his side. "See. That wasn't so hard, was it?" His small mounds of flesh were groped and kneaded. Shizuo bit his lip a small gasp leaving his lips every time the nurse brushed over his nipples.

"Please." The teen breathed leaning forward. The nurse wasn't letting him go, pulling him back onto the bed. His nubs perked up under the man's teasing fingers, twisted between thumb and finger.

"Oh? But you like this." Shizuo yelped, The nurse's hands leaving his breasts alone, only for the man to touch his bare thighs. "What do we have here?" Blinking out of his shock, the teen looked down at his boxers seeing a bulging shape.

Clack. Both of them froze, the door to the infirmary opening. The nurse didn't move to cover him up instead choosing to cup his breasts, teasing them further.

Ba-thump ba-thump. The teen's heart pounded in his chest, blood rushing in his ears at the footsteps slowly making their way to the bed he was on. Scrunching his eyes closed, he heard the scratch of the curtain scraping quickly against the rail.

"Shinra." Oh shit. Izaya. His teacher was here. Shizuo opened one eye looking down at his almost naked state. "What did I tell you about touching my student?"

"Oh come on. You can't expect me not to take a bite when it's right in front of me." The nurse chuckled behind him. Shizuo shuddered at the wet tongue licking along the shell of his ear.

"I suppose not." Izaya murmured. Shizuo risked lifting his gaze, flinching back as he caught Izaya's hungry look. The teacher's finger tips touched his cheek. "It would be neglect if I left Shizu-chan in this state. He looks docile. You didn't drug him, did you?"

"Who me? Of course not. His body just isn't used to pleasure." Shinra grinned. "How did he manage to hide these under those bandages?"

Shizuo sat frozen in shock as the pair spoke about him. He was aware of his body being turned so his legs were on the bed. Izaya's smooth hand rubbed along his inner thigh, coaxing his legs open.

Shizuo refused but that meant nothing for Izaya. Shinra pulled him back, his legs lifting a little from the bed. Izaya's hand brushed against his ass, cupping his swollen erection. From there the teacher's finger travelled down the length, giving his sack a quick squeeze. Izaya didn't stop there, pressing against the squishy area underneath his balls.

"No!" Shizuo growled.

"Shizu-chan doesn't want me to touch his pu-"

"Don't say it!" The blonde growled louder cutting the raven off. "Don't say it."

Izaya's eyes gleamed, thin lips set in a smirk. "Always grumpy, never listening, violent and all this time, a little girl. You should eat healthier. It might fix your hormone imbalance."

Shizuo shivered unable to get away from either teacher. Shinra had his breasts captive and Izaya his lady parts. The two of them it seemed were close.

"Don't!" The teen gasped pushing weakly at Izaya's head. His limbs were trembling. So much so his legs were easily parted, Izaya's mouth replacing his hand. Shizuo shuddered feeling the teacher's hot breath through the material.

"Hey. Can I touch him?"

"Don't you have Celty-san?" Izaya spoke against his clit. "I'm not sure she'd be happy to know you're cheating on her."

"I'm not sure the school will be happy to know you're raping one of your students. A female one at that!"

"Touché." Izaya murmured digging his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. "Just this once then and only his ass. The rest is mine."

"That's fine with me." Shinra grinned releasing his breasts. Shizuo slumped against the man's chest unable to do a thing.

x-x-x

Shizuo blinked his naked body held above Izaya, the teacher laying still clothed beneath him. Not that the man had left him alone. Sharp pearly whites held one perky nub between the two rows. His other breast was being played with in Izaya's hand.

"No." Shizuo groaned feeling Izaya's other hand touch his clit. The nurse was playing with his dick and his ass. "St-ah! That hurts! Cut it out!"

"Then push us away, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned flicking his tongue out. "You can do it, can't you? Why haven't you? You like this, ne?"

"No." The teen groaned gritting his teeth. Something cold was being pressed inside his butt. Recoiling forward only succeeded in pressing himself flush against his teacher's chest. "Stop it sensei."

"Which one are you referring to?" Izaya chuckled taking his ear between sharp teeth. "Don't you like it when I touch you here?" Shizuo gasped biting into the flea's shoulder. "My fingers are inside you. Is it enough? Maybe you want something more fulfilling hm?"

"Izaya, don't tease the girl." The nurse chided.

"I'm not a girl." Shizuo growled out through clenched teeth. "I'll kill you both for this."

"Aw. See how adorable _my_ Shizu-chan is?" Izaya cooed thrusting his fingers.

"Hm, it's not a bad view here either. I can see her insides. Pink and healthy." Shinra commented.

"Kill kill kil-mmph!" Shizuo growled biting down on the intrusion that dare enter his mouth. Izaya grinned like he had expected it, spitting out blood.

"It's no fun if there's no challenge." The teacher whispered. "In future we'll have to get you a muzzle, hm?" Izaya patted his head. "Just until _I_ get you trained. Shinra enough with the test tube."

"No." Shizuo struggled feeling the long slim cylinder being pulled out. "Don't touch me! Don't- " hissing through his teeth, the teen refused to cry out as his ring was breeched.

"Not even a tear." Izaya remarked kissing his cheek. "Aren't you a brave one. I wonder if you'll be as brave when _I_ take your virginity."

"Or I could." The nurse grinned. "I suppose I could accidentally enter the wrong hole."

"Shinra, with your medical knowledge of the anatomy, that would be a stupid thing to do and just in case you did get any stupid ideas my fingers are in here."

Shizuo closed his eyes clenching his fist. His fingers refused to unclench. As soon as they did, his digits would find purchase around the flea's neck.

"I was joking." The nurse chuckled awkwardly. "She's tight." Shizuo clenched his muscles hoping to break the intrusion in half. "Izaya!"

"Shizu-chan needs to relax, hm?" Izaya kissed him again quickly moving away. "Or it will be very very painful." The teen growled flexing his fingers against the teacher's throat. Izaya gave him a steady stare not looking in the least concerned or fearful. "Shinra."

Another pinch from a damn needle. Shizuo hadn't seen it coming. What was left of his strength drained, his muscles going lax. The teen found his limbs wouldn't listen to him refusing to move. His head flopped onto Izaya's chest, gaze to the blank wall.

"See. You can't move now. Can you?" Izaya plucked at a strand of hair. "You've taken some of the fun away now."

Shizuo tried to move his jaw only managing a broken sound. "Esei."

"Was that supposed to be sensei?" The teacher asked mockingly. "You can't talk properly now. Which means you can't bite me when I do this." Izaya lifted him further up pressing their lips together. Shizuo had his mouth wide open drooling like an idiot.

His body jerked as the pair pushed and pulled at him like he was a rag doll. His body was numb but he could feel everything just fine. The school nurse thrust into him without abandonment. Izaya added another finger into his hole, the remaining thumb and finger stroking within his folds.

"Uh. Uh."

"Aw. You're crying now. How human." Izaya smiled licking away the sole tear that ran down his cheek. "Salty. Shinra are you finished yet?"

"Not yet." The nurse panted. "Are you waiting for me to finish?"

"Uh. Uh. Esei."

"Not anymore." Izaya chuckled darkly. Shizuo wished he could close his eyes, instead he could only stare into ruby orbs unblinkingly. His hips were lifted rubbing against something hot and hard and attached to Izaya. "This might hurt a bit."

It did hurt. Shizuo's reaction to pain had been stolen away. It felt like a thousand needles stabbing inside him repeatedly. His core burned with a fire that wouldn't calm. "Still so tight, ne?"

"Esei. Uh." Shizuo couldn't do anything about the tears streaming down his cheeks. It was humiliating sandwiched between the two teachers. Shizuo knew he was one of Izaya's puppets, a malleable rag doll.

"I could get used to this." Shinra laughed.

"I'm sure Celty would love to hear that. Shizu-chan is mine."

"Uh."

The two teachers weren't in sync. It hurt. Shizuo could feel his ass tearing at all the pulling. One of them would have to give and in the end, it was Shizuo. The teen's eyes rolled in the back of his head, showing only the whites of his eyeballs. Neither adult realised continuing to abuse the teen's unconscious body.

x-x-x

Shizuo opened his eyes aching all over. It hurt to blink let alone move. Choosing to keep his eyes closed for the moment, the teen felt the ground underneath him shift. His back rested against something rigid.

Forcing his eyes open, the blonde stared out through a car windscreen. A car? Looking down he could see a seatbelt. "Hu-?" Shizuo groaned drool leaking from his mouth. His mouth felt numb like the rest of his body. The only prominent feeling was between his legs. It felt like there was a gaping hole between his thighs. Shizuo closed his eyes still able to feel the teacher's shapes.

"The drug hasn't worn off yet." Izaya chimed next to him hands on the wheel. "A few more hours rest and you should have movement back- if you're a good boy."

Shizuo stared in horror at his teacher. His hands pushed weakly at the door only for the small black clip on the window to pop. Child locked. The teen could lift signposts from the ground and now he couldn't open a damn car door. "Where do you think you're trying to go?"

Shizuo's eyes went wide as the car span in a circle parking up on the curb. Izaya grinned lunging over to kiss him, one hand slipping between his legs. The teen whimpered realising his pants were back on but not his underwear.

The zip on his pants was pulled down releasing his flaccid dick. Click. Izaya's seatbelt flew up into its holder. Shizuo groaned a cold hand descending upon him. "This muscle seems to be working just fine." Shizuo couldn't say anything. Izaya kissed his lips, sliding his tongue past wet parted lips. "Mm. I'm going to enjoy this. You're all mine now."

Shizuo stared horrified wondering when the nightmare would be over. Izaya had kidnapped him taking him from the school after assaulting his body. Glancing up he could see the teacher's lust filled crimson hues focused on him, the passenger seat lowering back. Shizuo cried out shuddering in revulsion, knowing the nightmare had just begun.

End


	49. Kings and queens

Title:- Kings and queens

Pairing:- Izuo, Kida x Mikado

Rating:- M

Warning:- Yaoi, language, violence. The usual etc etc

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- One day they'll settle down.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Rawr baby._

The loud rumble that ripped through the thin castle atmosphere didn't send the few servants scattering to the four corners. It wasn't a storm or the start of a war. No, the loud rumbling belonged to Shizuo Heiwajima. The eternal teen lounged in his throne dressed in a white shirt and indigo ripped jeans. His bare feet swung back and forth, caramel hues flickered intensity growing as the demon eyed the empty throne at the side.

"Oh for crying out loud already!" A second blonde demon popped up in front of him looking irritated. "How are you still hungry? Didn't that bastard satisfy you?"

Shizuo grumbled something unintelligible turning away, cheeks flushing a cherry red. It wasn't Izaya's fault his appetite was growing; unlike the rest of his body. Admittedly the half incubus had been holding back. The only one he could feed on was his mate but he didn't want to drain him dry of sexual energy.

"Tch." His twin scowled plopping down on the throne next to him. "You should call him back. Your stomach has been grumbling for a while now. You're keeping everyone awake. The maids keep complaining! I'm the one that has to listen to it!"

"It's fine." Shizuo huffed curling into a ball in hopes to muffle the sounds of his hunger. "...why are you okay? They left at the same time."

"Because I'm weaker than you and Mikado is stronger than Izaya." Masaomi shrugged. "Guess it sucks to be you. I'm bored. The maids are boring. Wanna play something?"

"Not in the mood." Shizuo muttered hearing his stomach join in. "Izaya should be back soon."

"Doubtful. Mikado is stressed. Looks like negotiations will take longer than they thought." His twin shrugged not at all fazed by the delay. Shizuo howled at the hand tugging his tail. "Come on. There should be something we can do..."

"...I don't want to ignore my hunger." The younger of the pair murmured. "Izaya said it's dangerous."

"Suit yourself." In a blink of an eye his twin was gone, leaving him alone in the large empty throne room. One of two given that the castle was split in ownership. Getting up from the throne, Shizuo clutched his stomach trudging across the marble floor. His tail dragged behind him lifelessly, his markings were dark across his skin.

Like a zombie the demon forced himself forward step by step. It was painful without Izaya by his side. He could feel his lover through their bond. "Damn it flea." Shizuo's strength waned pushing against the door that was usually no problem. "Hurry up and come home."

x-x-x

It wasn't certain how Shizuo ended up in the large four poster bed he and Izaya shared. It could have been one of the servants or his brother, maybe the fortune teller. Not Izaya though. The demon didn't need to look around. The distance between them was vast.

"...you." Shizuo stared at the cloaked figure standing in his room. A young woman closer to Mikado's age than his own. Her eyes were glowing rubies, long ebony locks tied back with a thick red ribbon. "Why are you here?"

"To collect souls." The woman spoke taking out a long thin katana. "They're after you. Both of you." Assassins. Shizuo realised pushing himself out of bed.

"Oh. When are they coming?" Shizuo steeled himself struggling to remain standing. Death didn't help him, choosing to stand and observe.

"They are already here."

The door flew open, burly demons barged inside carrying thick spiked clubs. Behind them were smaller, thinner demons wielding magic. A magic that didn't touch him. Even in his weakened state, Shizuo was strong.

Strong enough to take out every one that threatened the safety of himself, his brother and the staff that supported them. Not strong enough though to hold back. Shizuo fell back against the bed arms spread, panting in laboured breaths. The blood that stained his hands, covered the carpet continuing to flow from the corpses laying face down. Celty's replacement didn't say anything as she gathered the demons' souls.

"I'm sorry." The teen gasped throwing his arms over his face. Outside the wreckage of the bedroom door he could hear screams from intruders. His brother wasn't merciful.

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan." Izaya swept into the room where he sat curled up in the covers; hours too late. Blood had been spilled. He was still hungry. "I'm late. Aren't I? I'm sorry." The pure blooded demon climbed over him.

Shizuo shivered at the touch, eyelids fluttering at just the thought alone. Touching Izaya, taking Izaya's energy... "I killed someone."

"Shh. Later. Feed first." Shizuo didn't have time to worry about the gaping hole where the door used to be. All that mattered was getting rid of the ache inside him. His lips latched onto Izaya's, needy fingers tugging at the nuisance pants his mate was wearing.

There was no time to waste and afterwards Shizuo would be a little disappointed that they had been forced to skip the foreplay once again. For now he tore at Izaya's underwear, lunging at the demon's cock when it spring free.

His own shaft was hot and hard aching for the attention. Shizuo pushed Izaya down against the pillows, straddling his mate's slim waist. The incubus growled fingering his twitching ass. Like a cheap whore his hole greedily swallowed Izaya's cock pressing deep within the bowels of his ass.

"Izaya." The half demon moaned rocking his hips as the raven gently rubbed inside. "Fill me up."

"I always do." Izaya smirked licking his lips. "Shizu-chan...you're in pain..."

The incubus growled lifting himself up a little, slamming down so Izaya's balls slapped against his ass. "Shut up and fuck me."

"My, Shizu-chan. You have such a way with words." He could sense his lover's concern. Nevertheless the older demon flipped him over, brutally ramming into him. Shizuo gave a guttural moan, fingers clutching at the thick headboard.

x-x-x

Shizuo hated being left alone. It allowed dark thoughts to fester in his mind, leaving a numb feeling in his heart. He loved Izaya yet at the moment all the demon was to him was food. Every moment they spent together was raw hot sex. There wasn't even time for a small bit of cuddling.

The eternal teen didn't mind a cuddle. It was affirmation that his mate was still by his side. Shizuo already knew what it was; his hunger was becoming a problem. A big problem that would only continue to grow.

That was why the blonde was in the demonic library, flicking through the archives that held ancient books. It was thanks to Izaya that he could read such a language. It was the quietest place too which was an added benefit. No one would hear his stomach grumble. It wasn't that Shizuo wanted to leave Izaya. The demon had confirmed his lineage multiple times. 'Sustaining you is as easy as breathing.' Who knew if that was true. With the rebellion going on outside the palace walls, the link between him and the flea was murky.

The last time the pair of them had been separated was due to Saika. The blade now wielded by its original owner. He and Izaya had still been together even if the bond hadn't been there. The downside had been not feeling the demon's mind. Shizuo looked down staring at the ring glinting on his finger.

If there was no other way he would sever their bond again. That way he could feed on anyone and not just rinse Izaya dry. "No way!" Shizuo's gaze fell to the current page. It looked like there was a loophole after all. "Summoned demons..."

x-x-x

"Mm." The incubus moaned pressed flush against his mate. Izaya rocked inside him rubbing teasingly against his sweet spot. "M-more." Shizuo breathed rolling his hips. "Don't tease."

Izaya chuckled lightly in his ear, licking along the slightly pointed shell. One hand curled around his strained erection, the other stroking his flapping tail. "I'm sorry." The raven breathed continuing his ministrations. "When negotiations are over, we'll have plenty of time together."

Shizuo arched his back, arms buckling sending his face into the covers and his ass high into the air. "Izaya!" The ruby eyed demon smiled kissing the tip of his tail. Tensing he felt a gushing warmth inside him.

x-x-x

"Mikado."

"Yes, Masaomi?" The demon king drew his mate closer against his chest. The blonde fidgeted.

"Is that it? Are we only going to do it once?" The incubus asked quietly. "I like cuddling and all but...Shizuo and that bastard are still at it."

"That's because Shizuo requires a mountain of energy." Mikado answered back just as quietly. "My energy can keep you sated for long durations of time."

"Could it keep Shizuo sated?"

"...probably not." The king conceded. "Izaya is just as powerful as I am."

The blonde said nothing quashing the small flare of jealousy towards his younger twin. He didn't mind cuddling but he was an incubus with needs. That hope dwindled seeing how tired his mate looked.

x-x-x

Shizuo wasn't good at drawing nor was he imaginative. That was why the start of his mark looked like a child's drawing of Izaya's binding mark. From there it looked like a complexed string of wavy lines. Still it was in the semblance of a circle. Using the small knife Izaya had given him for more comfort than protection, Shizuo drew the sharp blade across the tip of his finger.

Plip plip plip.

Crimson droplets landed on the design below. "I give myself to fate." The eternal teen recited watching as the blood droplets multiplied spreading along the lines of his drawing. A sharp pain pierced through the tip of his finger where he had cut. The cut had healed but in its place was a miniature version of the mark.

In front of him the piece of paper swept from the table fluttering around in a circle before disappearing before his eyes. Shizuo blinked staring first at the empty space, then to the mark on his finger and lastly to the book.

x-x-x

"See I was a bit quicker today." Izaya murmured. Shizuo nodded barely able to speak. His cheek pressed again the tiled bathroom wall, Izaya's fingers underneath his top torturing his perky nipples. "I can spend just that little bit longer giving you what you need."

Shizuo moaned digging his nails into the grooves. His legs quivered, barely standing as the demon impaled him. "More." The incubus breathed. "I want more." Shizuo was accustomed to his own desperate displays of neediness yet his cheeks still flared with colour as his ass pushed out wiggling a little to further entice his mate.

It worked perfectly but even when he got what he wanted, Izaya never gave him what he truly wanted. Shizuo gasped as a flood of energy spilled into him, licking his lips he turned to kiss Izaya only to find the demon getting ready for another round.

The tip of his finger throbbed, the blonde's caramel eyes widening in shock. Izaya sensed it too, stilling against him. "Shizu-chan?" There was nothing he could do as his body became transparent. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya's hand passed through him and then he was gone.

x-x-x

Fate it appeared worked in cruel ways. The incubus found himself standing in an unknown room stark naked. "Well isn't this a surprise." Someone chirped behind him chuckling. "It's been a while Shizuo-sempai."

Shizuo turned his head choosing to cover his arousal. There wasn't much he could do about Izaya's seed dribbling from his hole down his leg. He was in the enemies' camp.

"I almost didn't believe it when I was told. The queen himself becoming a summoned demon. Did you want to get away from Izaya that badly?"

Shizuo shuddered finding that he couldn't move. Maybe the whole summoning thing had been a bad idea. "Well it looks like both our wishes will be granted." The blue haired teen laughed. "You won't be seeing Izaya for a long time." Aoba's hand rested on his cheek. "It's too bad I have my own mate. Still there are plenty of others I can get to _feed_ you."

x-x-x

"Mikado-sama." Izaya threw the door open not bothering to wait for an answer. It wasn't like the other king and his queen were doing anything. "Shizu-chan disappeared."

"I know." The demon king replied opening his eyes. "His power isn't in the castle. Masaomi, do you know if Shizuo has been doing anything whilst we're not here?"

The blonde shrugged. "Dunno. It's boring watching him suffer from hunger all the time." The incubus shot an accusing glare at Izaya. "Usually he sulks in his room. I think one of the maids mentioned seeing him in the library."

"The archives." Mikado whispered. "Hold on." Izaya was left waiting as the older raven blinked away. Impatiently he tapped his foot. The two of them glared at one another.

"This is your fault, yknow." The blonde spat at him.

"Partly." Izaya admitted. "Because I wasn't here. You were. Not such a good older brother, are you?"

The pair lapsed into silence when Mikado returned in his original place, holding a thick book. Izaya sighed knowing it wasn't anything good.

"Well? What's the protozoan done now?" The book was opened to the page with a crudely made book mark. "Summoned demons. You've gotta be kidding me. He wouldn't... I would've noticed."

Mikado sighed pinching the bridge of his nose unsure how to reply. "...Karisawa."

"Yes, Mikado-sama?" The fortune teller popped her head around the door looking sheepish.

"What can you see?"

"...a lot of blood."

"Where's Shizu-chan?" Izaya had a face like thunder. Both kings knew the risks and consequences of becoming a summoned demon. It was the loophole in the bond but no one got to choose who they would be summoned by.

"...with the enemy."

"Izaya. We need to-"

"He's already gone." Kida sighed. "You're going too?"

"Yes. I have to make sure they don't do anything reckless."

"I'm coming too."

"Masaomi..."

"I said I'm coming too. It's not like you're here when assassins attack. Who says that I won't try the same thing as Shizuo? I could end up trapped in the human world granting a lovely woman's wish!"

"Stay close to me." Mikado sighed.

x-x-x

Karisawa was right. There was blood everywhere, dripping from the scratched up knuckles of Shizuo Heiwajima. Every demon that fell without so much as a twitch was picked up by death.

Now the eternal teen was on his way to find the demon that had summoned him. "Shizu-chan!" The relief in Izaya's voice was evident. It was probably lucky that he had found a long cloak to drape over himself. "What have you done now protozoan?"

"Hey, flea." The blonde didn't look at all surprised. "Did you see a blue haired demon on your way?"

"No. We're going home."

"But I-"

"Home. Now." Glancing behind him he could see death was gone along with any evidence of his kills.

"Izaya! Don't-" Mikado stood in shock seeing the blonde completely unharmed. "What happened?"

"Nothing much." Shizuo shrugged as he was lifted into Izaya's arms. All four of them materialised inside Mikado's throne room.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Izaya spoke his full name and that was always bad. "Are you a summoned demon now?"

"No." The words flew from his lips. After all he had been followed to his destination. It looked like his old friend had one last wish. Thanks to Saika, the mark was gone. His connection with a new fate severed, leaving only the bond with Izaya.

"Good. Care to explain the little disappearing trick?" His mate pressed him for an answer.

"Didn't want to have sex." The blonde told Izaya matter of factly. "If you'd cleared half the crap out between the link, you'd know that! I'm not a chore, flea. I didn't choose to be a damn incubus!"

Shizuo shook his head storming from the room. Mikado blinked looking to his own mate. Izaya was staring blankly at the exit. "I never said he was."

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan, are you still awake?" Izaya whispered climbing into bed. He had chosen to leave his mate alone, despite hearing the grumbling of the blonde's hunger. "You know my first priority is to keep you fed."

"I know." Shizuo scowled lifting his head. "The link isn't clear any more, I rarely see you and when we do..."

"All we do is have sex?" Shizuo nodded. "Then what do you want to do?" Izaya asked playing with his hair.

"This. Playing with my hair, cuddling. I want to spend time together." Shizuo flushed shaking his head in embarrassment. "Fuck this. I'm not a girl." Izaya's hand locked around his wrist as he tried to escape.

"No, its my fault. I'm older, I should know better. Shizu-chan, I'm the only one that's lost you."

"You better not go anywhere." The half demon growled.

"No, I won't. You won't lose me. Maybe I'm a little too obsessed with protecting you." Izaya chuckled softly spooning him from behind. "Its important we be honest with each other." Shizuo smiled taking his mate's hand. His stomach grumbled loudly ruining the moment. "Do you want me to take care of that?"

"...Yeah."

x-x-x

"Do you think Shizuo became a summoned demon after all?" Kida asked laying against the demon king.

"I think that Sonohara was there. We both know what Saika does." Mikado sighed kissing his mate.

"So Izaya asked the wrong question?"

"Yeah. Its nothing to do with us. More importantly do you have any complaints?"

"Is more sex out of the question?" The half demon asked hopefully. Mikado pulled him closer.

"After the damage Shizuo did, there won't be any need for negotiations for a while. You have me all to yourself. Lets make the most of it." Kida grinned pouncing on his mate, his own stomach subtly grumbling.

End


	50. Spark

Title:- Spark

Pairing:- Kasuka x Mikado, Shizuo x Mikado

Rating:- M

Warning:- yaoi, language, Mikado

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo sees a little too much of his brother's new boyfriend.

Requested by:- Rawrbaby

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Sina Xiel._

There's not a lot that can shock the infallible fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Not the pathetic recklessness and stupidity of those that provoke his ire. Not Izaya's cruel schemes which he finds himself entangled in every single time, against his will or not. The only times he can remember being surprised can be counted on one hand. The first being his meeting with Celty but given his own monstrous strength, the reaction to seeing a headless woman was mild. Perhaps that was why they were such good friends.

The second being admittedly the first meeting with Izaya. It was rare for anyone to do any damage, since the lash back done more than enough damage to his own body. Still it had been a shock and a pain to take care of the one prominent scar on his chest.

The time Shizuo could recall being the most shocked was when his stoic little brother, told him that he had signed a contract with an entertainment company. The expressionless, monotone teen would become an actor.

The latest time is just a month ago, when Kasuka brings a teenage boy to dinner. Its the day his brother was supposed to be bringing his girlfriend around. It's the first time Shizuo knows of such things. One glance at the boy and he knows something is wrong. Mikado Ryugamine. It's his brother's boyfriend. Shizuo is usually bad with remembering names but this one somehow sticks. The kid is a high school student. Pointless information yet that sticks too.

They don't have anything to do with each other-much. Kasuka can be dreadfully assertive. That was why he currently lived with his little brother in a room especially made up for him. Everything is paid for so the blonde has nothing to worry about.

Mikado is there everyday. Sparkling blue eyes gazing at his brother each time. It's nice to have the company, even if it makes him feel like a third wheel. It's the teen that cooks and cleans leaving him as an unwilling freeloader. Shizuo puts up with it. If he says anything it will only upset his brother. He could never turn down any of Kasuka's requests. Not then and not now.

x-x-x

They celebrate Mikado's seventeenth birthday together. It's nothing big, a large cake on a small table, a few pointy hats and presents. Kasuka likes to spoil the kid as much as he does him.

"Happy birthday." Kasuka whispers with a gentle kiss to the boy's lips.

"T-thank you." Mikado responds with a blush. Shizuo sighs shaking his head.

"Happy birthday, kid." Shizuo rumbles reminding them that he's still there.

"T-thank you." The teen smiles. Shizuo simply sighs reaching up to pluck the pointed party hat from his head. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Shizuo shrugs getting up. "I'll be staying with...Tom tonight. You two have...fun."

"Thanks nii-san." Kasuka glances at him before turning back to the raven. It's obvious how long Kasuka has waited for the kid to become legal. Today is a big day in more ways than one.

x-x-x

Shizuo needs to move out. Surprisingly Kasuka is an affectionate man that needs to show his feelings in public displays. Every time he looks up he can see the pair kiss. It's not one of those innocent ones, it's full on slurping and tongues. Shizuo has seen enough not to doubt it.

Kasuka looks nonchalant each time wiping the spittle from his lip and carrying on as if it didn't just happen. Mikado on the other hand is flustered, blushing and looks to him every time.

Thankfully it's only kissing, Shizuo dreads to think what would happen if he accidentally walks in on them. It's a disturbing thought that has the blonde leaving the room.

x-x-x

Shizuo really needs to move out. Stepping through the door, the blonde takes off his boots setting them next to the other two pairs. Mikado is there again. "I'm ho-"

And there they are. Shizuo quickly looks away but not quick enough. The image in front of him has scarred itself into his retinas. Two naked, sweaty, flushed bodies pressed together. The way they're positioned, Shizuo saw how they were connected, going at it like rabbits.

Kasuka realises first slowing in his movements. Mikado's eyes are closed which he's thankful for. "Nii-"

Shizuo quickly shakes his head, taking a step back. Too late Mikado opens his eyes staring at him with those bright blue watery eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Shizuo-san!" The teen gasps breathlessly still on a high. It's almost erotic, Shizuo says nothing walking straight into his bedroom. Closing the door, the fortissimo lowers his gaze to the tightening tent in his pants.

"That can't be good." The blonde grumbles under his breath reaching down to cup himself. He's horrified when the material for his masturbation is the blue eyed teen. "Shit."

x-x-x

It's awkward. Shizuo stands by the door, the other two sit on the sofa staring at him. Kasuka isn't embarrassed in the least. "Nii-"

"I'll be out within the next week." Shizuo announces with a shrug. "The kid can take my room." If he needed it but Shizuo doesn't say anything.

"Nii-san, we can all live together."

"Please, Shizuo-san!" Mikado adds.

It's the worst decision ever. The pair are like newly weds and there's no place for a third wheel. Shizuo knows things are only to get more awkward. Nevertheless he looks to his brother then to the raven. Both of them look like they want him to stay.

"...fine." He doesn't know how much he'll come to regret it.

x-x-x

It soon becomes apparent that Shizuo finds Mikado attractive. It's hard to take his eyes off the teen yet he manages to do so or risk his brother finding out. The one thing he doesn't want is to damage his relationship with Kasuka.

Mikado has moved in with them. The blue eyed teen stays in Kasuka's room. Nothing much has changed except that it's been made official. Bits and pieces of the teen's belongings are scattered throughout the apartment.

Nothing has changed... Shizuo lays on the bed listening to the creak of the bed and the kid's soft cries. He tries not to think about why he's lifted the bed closer to the wall or why he feels his body grow hotter with need.

Shizuo already _knows_ the answer. One day he thought maybe he could fall in love. The blonde just hadn't expected it to be with his brother's boyfriend.

x-x-x

Mikado doesn't help the situation. The accidental walk ins- yes it's happened more than once- have given the teen a subconscious boost of confidence. It's torture for Shizuo to see the teen in full nudity walk past his open bedroom door every morning.

Shizuo gets an eyeful each time, disgusted with the way he doesn't just _close_ the door. Instead he pretends to sleep with the covers high. In reality his eyes are narrowed on the glistening drops running down the teen's body.

The blonde barely restrains himself from touching the engorged organ filling with blood at the sight. It's not right to have feelings for his brother's boyfriend. Closing his eyes, Shizuo turns on his side. His dick is hot against his thigh in reminder of his wrong feelings.

To make things worse, they're alone. Kasuka has an audition to attend. Beforehand that would mean he would be alone. Now that the teen lives with them there's no escape. The apartment feels smaller, the walls are closing in on him.

Shizuo is sure he can hear the teen's breathing, the beating of his heart. Wishing his sense of smell wasn't so strong, the blonde pulls himself from the bed. Naked himself because it's easier to clean. Of course the door is still wide open and Mikado takes that moment to pop by.

"Shizuo-san, I've made b-" Mikado cuts off, staring at him. Shizuo stares back feeling those blue eyes roam up and down. At least he thinks he does. Its just his imagination. "S-sorry!" The teen blushes backing out of the room. Shizuo flushes one hand to his face.

x-x-x

Shizuo doesn't get a chance to say his piece. He's been in the shower thinking of what to say. It's doubtful the teen cares about why he was naked and aroused first thing in the morning...

It doesn't matter anyway. Shizuo has spent too long in the shower. Mikado is wearing his school uniform, giving him a small wave before hurrying from the apartment. Now he's alone.

No one knows. Not Tom, not Celty. There's no one he can confide in about his immoral crush. It's a betrayal to Kasuka. Shizuo closes his eyes pushing away the sweet omelette Mikado has made him. There's a stupid heart drawn on top.

"I'm a dumbass." Shizuo scolds himself. On his fingers he counts the reason why he _shouldn't_ give in to his feelings. "He's Kasuka's boyfriend." That should have been enough. "He's a brat." The school uniform was a harsh reminder. Although Mikado was legal, the teen was still a high school student. "He's Kasuka's boyfriend."

x-x-x

The two of them got along well. Mikado was good company and that was probably what had caused problems in the first place. The teen wasn't scared of him in the least.

Shizuo rubbed a hand through his hair, taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa. "Um- I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?" Mikado asked getting up.

"If there's any milkshake left." The blonde shrugged. Checking his phone for any messages left him disappointed. Kasuka should have returned by now.

"There's one strawberry left." Mikado told him, walking back to the sofa. Shizuo took the drink trying not to flinch when the teen sat next to him.

"...thanks." The kid's arm rested against his. Shizuo shuffled a little finding no where to go. Mikado seemed happy enough slurping up his own milkshake. "Kasuka should be home soon."

"Yeah." The teen smiled. Shizuo sighed averting his gaze. The smile wasn't for him as adorable as it was, he couldn't help feeling a spark of jealousy. "Kasuka should be back tomorrow evening."

Shizuo nods silently, his attention focused on the warmth he can feel from Mikado pressed against his arm. In his haste to get away, the small carton finds itself crushed in his fist. With a groan the blonde looks at the pink liquid pooling in his lap. "Shit!"

"I'll get it!" The teen is already up and gone, returning with a cloth in hand. Mikado drops to his knees by his legs, dabbing without hesitation at his soaked crotch. Shizuo's eyes widen in shock. The teen doesn't seem fazed rubbing away until the pool of liquid is absorbed. "Done. You won't get any on the s-s-"

Now the kid realises what he's done. Blue eyes flick from the cloth to his lap. "Sorry!"

Shizuo shakes his head pushing himself up. "Forget about it." He grunts. "I'm going to get changed."

"Wait!" The flustered teen grabs at his arm. "I'll run you a bath."

"It's not-"

"Please!" Shizuo nods and the teen lets him go. Mikado hurries into the bathroom closing the door. Shizuo drops back down onto the sofa, head in his hands.

x-x-x

There's no privacy to do what he _needs_ to do. The bath water is just the right temperature. Mikado hasn't gone yet. The teen has decided to clean the sofa cushion in the bathroom sink rather than the kitchen. Shizuo glances at the curtain pinned to the wall. He could pull it across putting a barrier between them, yet his hands don't move. His body is tense feeling the teen's gaze flicker to him. Each look sends a pulse of adrenaline surging through his strong body, fire licking at his libido.

Such a small boy is this deadly to him. Shizuo muses, glad for the thick amount of bubbles covering the surface.

"Shizuo-san." Mikado stands at the sink waiting for acknowledgement. "Do you want me to wash your back?"

Very much so. Shizuo wants to say. It's the most innocent act in his mind compared to what he really wants to do to the teen. "No." The blonde stays where he is, dodgy submerged in bubbles. "Listen kid, you're not a maid. You can do whatever you want. I'm the freeloader here."

"Oh." The teen looks at him sullenly. "Am I being a nuisance?"

"Yes." Shizuo lies. "You don't have to do anything for me. I'm your _boyfriend's_ brother."

"I understand." Shizuo sighs, hearing the door close. He understands too but it doesn't make it any less painful.

x-x-x

Mikado looks adorable in his pyjamas. Kasuka brought them a size too big, so the material pools at the ankles, the same with the wrists. It's a thought Shizuo shouldn't be having. He's not supposed to find his brother's boyfriend cute.

The teen isn't supposed to be at his bedroom door clutching a pillow either. "S-Shizuo-san, could I sleep here tonight? The bed feels too big."

Shizuo is being tested. There's no way everything is happening by coincidence. Someone out there hates him and has decided to mess with him. "Kasuka is back tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." The teen doesn't move. "It's still lonely without him."

"You managed okay last night."

"...I didn't sleep. It'll only be for tonight."

Shizuo flops back against the pillow, reaching blindly to the floor for his boxers. Eyes on the teen, he struggles to pull them on. Straight away he can feel that they're the wrong way around.

"Fine." Shizuo grunts pulling back the covers for the other side. Mikado smiles climbing into the bed.

"Thank you." Shizuo shrugs already turning over on his side away from the teen. He's an idiot for accepting his crush- his brother's boyfriend into his bed. "Goodnight, Shizuo-san."

"Goodnight, Mikado."

x-x-x

Shizuo's sleep is fitful. His eyes snap open each time a dream about the teen starts. His body is rigid, arms crossed across his chest to stop him doing anything stupid. Mikado is fast asleep pressed against his back, breathing softly. Shizuo can feel every breath against his skin.

Shizuo's guilty side won't allow him to leave the bed. It's a chance to be close to the teen without going over the line. He wants to turn over, to have a look at the teen's sleeping face.

The blonde flinches feeling a hand splayed against his back. "Oi!" Shizuo whispers. "I'm not Kasuka."

Mikado doesn't hear him snuggling against him. Somewhere during the night, the kid has managed to undress himself. Shizuo can feel their bare skin touching. Still he restrains himself inching closer to the edge of the bed.

The blonde keeps his eyes closed, breathing a sigh of relief when the teen _finally_ rolls away from him. Shizuo doesn't dwell on the disappointment.

x-x-x

There's still a dream. Shizuo can still feel the tingle of a soft kiss against his lips when he wakes up. Mikado is gone from the bed. Momentarily he wonders if that was all part of a dream too.

"Good morning, Shizuo-san." Mikado smiles knocking on the door. "I've made breakfast."

Saturday. Shizuo glances at the helpful clock showing both date and time. The kid doesn't have school meaning they have the whole day together.

"Um, Shizuo-san. I'm sorry about last night. I'm a bit of a restless sleeper." Mikado mumbles scarpering into the kitchen like a frightened rabbit.

Shizuo shakes his head glancing at the time. A whole morning to go until Kasuka gets back...maybe he should go and see Celty.

x-x-x

"Nii-san, Mikado. I'm home." Kasuka announced in monotone. Shizuo nods to his brother. He can still look him in the eye. He hasn't done anything wrong.

"Hey. Did you get the part?" Shizuo asks looking away from the television.

"I'll find out in three days." Shizuo looks away seeing Kasuka and Mikado kiss. The teen is smiling brilliantly. "What were you doing?"

"Channel hopping."

Shizuo really really needs to move out. He glances at the pair again, feeling a pang in his chest. They look happy and he's not going to ruin it. Still this time he doesn't voice his need to move out and leave them alone.

"Nii-san? Something wrong?" Kasuka asks catching him staring.

Shizuo shakes his head guiltily. "Did you bring back any snacks?"

Kasuka tosses him a bag of pudding cups.

"Guess I'll leave you two to catch up."

"Nii-san, we could do something together."

Shizuo shrugs digging out a cigarette. It's long overdue. "Nah. I haven't seen Celty in a while. Have fun." Shizuo takes his sunglasses from his breast pocket. Leaving the apartment the blonde heaves a heavy sigh. "I really really really need to move out."

End


	51. Brother lover

Title:- Brother lover

Rating:- M

Pairing:- One sided Izaya, Shizuo, Aoba x Mikado

Warning:- language, violence, creepy themes

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara or vocaloid

Summary:- Mikado is unaware of his brothers' growing affections.

Requested by:- Sina Xiel

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Tachumare._

Shizuo watches his younger brother walk up the stairs with heavy steps. He can tell that something is wrong. Reaching out he rests a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"You can tell me anything if you need to." The faux blonde says heading for his room. Mikado simply nods, head low. The teen's arms wrap around himself for support. It's clear the boy is troubled but the only thoughts that cross his mind are those selfish. _I won't allow anyone else to have you._ If the teen doesn't want to confide in him then there would be no one else.

Although brothers by name, they aren't by blood. From the same orphanage, they're a rag tag group of four living together to cover the rent. Shizuo is the eldest with Izaya and the sole bill payers. Mikado and Aoba are teenagers attending school without a part time job. He would rather just live on his own with Mikado but the others refused to let go and as Izaya so cruelly pointed out- he wasn't capable of holding down a job.

Entering his own bedroom, Shizuo closed the door. At the side of the bed he kept his own mini fridge freezer, since the others couldn't keep their greedy mitts off his snacks.

With a small smile, Shizuo took out a frozen treat. It just so happened to be the kid's favourite. Leaving the room he was glad that the other two weren't home yet.

Knocking gently on the door he waited for an answer. "Mikado, I've got something for you." It's a few moments before the door opens. The teen looks downcast with a sadness in his eyes. "Here. I have your favourite ice-cream."

"Isn't that yours, Shizuo-san?"

Shizuo shrugs. "Why don't you just take one little bite? It won't hurt will it? On second thoughts it's yours."

Mikado takes the ice cream, taking off the wrapper. "Thank you." The teen smiles looking better already. Unseen, Shizuo licks his lips watching the raven shyly lick at the treat.

It's only moments before the front door unlocks. Mikado retreats into his room and Shizuo into his own. "Mikado-kun, Shizu-chan. I'm home!"

x-x-x

Shizuo's dreams are the dreams of men. Not. Surprisingly his love is platonic, his feelings towards his brother pure. They're nothing filthy like Izaya and Aoba's voiced wishes. All he wants is to sleep in the same room, the same bed. Just sleeping next to one another, where he can wake up and see Mikado's glistening blue eyes. That would be a dream come true. The thought alone makes his head spin.

x-x-x

The four of them eat together with Shizuo or Mikado cooking since Izaya wastes money on takeaway and Aoba can't cook. That's fine for him. The sight of his younger brother in an apron is a feast for the eyes. One he wished he didn't have to share.

He can see Izaya looking too, a strange glint in his eye but the raven had always been the strangest. Out of all of them he's the one that stands out the most. When they were in the orphanage he had hoped that Izaya and Aoba would turn out to be the Mikado's real brothers. There were similarities between them but a test had been the first thing Izaya had arranged.

Shizuo knew he had to protect his little brother from Izaya especially. Aoba was a problem. The flea though could be really fucked up. "Dinner is served." With a small smile Mikado set the plates of the table. Shizuo found himself staring at the teen's lips every time he took a bite.

x-x-x

Aoba was the youngest of all the brothers and as such had special privileges. He and his older brother went to school every day and occasionally they went home together. Today he had been caught by his nuisance older brother, Izaya.

Chance time had been wasted, passed over to Shizuo. There wasn't anything to worry about though. Shizuo and Mikado were the definition of brothers. The two of them together were harmless. It was Izaya they had to worry about, the one sadist with a list of kinks he liked to try out on his _humans._

Trudging upstairs towards his own room, the blue haired teen slows at the top. Mikado is standing alone in front of his window, illuminated by the moon's light. It's picturesque makes him unable to move. It's a rare opportunity, Aoba stays where he is staring at the figure of his brother. He can't help but continue to do so. It doesn't matter, he hasn't been noticed yet.

The teen smiles wondering what Mikado is thinking about. What is outside the window that holds his attention in such high regard? Something life changing? Something fun? He knows his brother doesn't like the ordinary or boring.

So maybe they should do something together. Aoba smiles at the thought. Something that involves a lot of pain, listening to something that hurts the ears, perhaps. It's all possible. Aoba muses. It would be great to see it all come true. For now though, maybe he could help his brother's world become a little less ordinary.

x-x-x

At the bottom of the stairs, Izaya watches the boy stare at his younger brother. He doesn't count any of them as his siblings. He certainly wouldn't be brothers with a monster such as the protozoan. However they were together then as they are now. Family.

A strange concept since his dreams are anything but sweet and loving. Humans were soaked in misery and despair, clambering and clawing for a single shred of happiness regardless of who got hurt. Izaya's love was no different. He liked to test to see if their _love_ was real.

The things he wanted to do to his brother were by no means soft and fluffy like the protozoan's love or distant and silent like Aoba's love. No his dreams were far more stimulating.

Izaya smirked picturing his hands roaming the teen's body, fingers squeezing tightly around the boy's neck. He would have Mikado begging for release, struggling to breathe. Izaya would have perfect control. His _brother_ would come to enjoy it. Asphyxiation was just one of the things he had in store. Mikado didn't like normal or boring, so surely that applied to sex as well. It would happen. Izaya couldn't wait. Pinning his brother down could be a good idea after all.

They were all aiming for their brother's bed in one way or another. Izaya wanted to stain the white sheets maroon with Mikado's virginity, drowning the teen in exquisite ecstasy.

Aoba wanted to kiss beneath the white muffler; a hand me down from Shizuo years back. He wanted to lick along his brother's creamy skin knowing it would make him feel alive. Like that he could do what he wanted.

Three different types of love but their hearts resonated beating the same for their sibling. _I like you._ Neither one had said it as such, not even Izaya who was usually the first to dive into troublesome situations.

They're shut out. It's Shizuo who ruins the pairs' stalking. The blonde steps out of his room shooting a glare at Izaya more than the teen. Reaching out he pulls the door closed giving Mikado the privacy he wants.

"Hey!" Aoba scowls. At the bottom of the stairs, Izaya has already turned around as if he hadn't been there.

x-x-x

Shizuo is a problem. One that Izaya aims to tackle. It's time for a family meeting- minus one. Mikado is in his room fast asleep. "What?" The blonde snaps. "I was busy."

"Sure." Izaya rolls his eyes. The protozoan probably had his head out the window smoking again. "We need to talk about Mikado-kun."

"What's wrong with him?" Shizuo sat up paying full attention, just like a love struck idiot.

"Well it's obvious something is wrong. He's been distant lately." Aoba sighed.

"Exactly. So if it's the outside world causing the problem-"

"What are you getting at?" Shizuo grumbled.

"Let me finish, protozoan." Izaya scowled. "Aoba-kun, what do you like about Mikado-kun?"

The teen blushed staring into his lap. "His hands are surprisingly big and warm."

"He's older than you. Of course they would be." Izaya shrugged. "Shizu-chan?"

"Like hell I'm telling you!" The blonde growled crossing his arms.

"If you want to help Mikado-kun, you'll say."

The two of them glared at each other across the table. Aoba could see what was going to happen.

"Mikado-sempai got upset last time you broke the table."

"Fine." Shizuo let go of the edge of the table. "The flea can go first."

"That's fine." Izaya shrugged. "I like his smile." There was some more he could say about his thoughts of getting rid of that smile but it probably wouldn't work in his favour.

"...his voice. Everything the kid says sounds like a song. It's a precious memory."

"Pfft." Izaya tried not to laugh. "R-right. I suppose there's a rainbow in your heart too, ne? I never had you pegged as a romantic. Either way-" He continued quickly before the brute could lay him out with the table. "In our own way we love him, agreed?"

"Agreed." Aoba nodded.

"Yeah." Shizuo sighed.

Izaya covered a smirk. It was almost too easy. "Then what about the outside? What if he meets someone he likes at school? What if he gets hurt? We can't always follow him around."

Izaya clenched his fist in his pocket. It was too late now. The urge to do wicked things to the teen couldn't be stopped.

"What if others except for us find him moe?"

Shizuo looked at the youngest. "Moe? What the hell is that?"

Izaya sighed massaging the bridge of his nose. "Never mind. I say we make sure that can't happen. We make sure no one can take him away."

"Oi! We ain't hurting the kid."

"Don't worry Shizu-chan. It won't be in a bad way." Izaya licked his lips at the thought of what they could do.

"Sure." Aoba smirked. "I'm in."

"Shizu-chan?"

"This is to protect him?" The blonde asked quietly.

"Yes. To protect him." Izaya held his hands up showing he meant no harm.

"...I'm in."

Like that his dreams would become a reality. Now all they had to do was arrange everything. Why wait? Everything was already arranged.

x-x-x

 _Mikado walked along the school corridor noticing how empty it was. There was someone holding his hand but the blackened tunnel behind him obscured whoever it was. In front of him the lights went out one by one plunging one more spot into darkness._

 _Mikado ran towards the light, his lungs burning in exhaustion. Another light above him went out. Darkness surrounded him. At his feet a thick white line appeared, drawing a circle around his feet._

 _Taking a step back he watched as the logo finished. Before he could hold his breath, the teen plummeted through the dollars' logo into nothingness. All around him was an inky blackness. He was alone. The only thing worse than being ordinary._

Mikado shot up out of bed, wiping the sweat from his brow. His eyes were wide as he clutched his chest. His clock said it was midnight. He's alone in the middle of his room.

Or not. The door is open, light shadowing a silhouette. "Mikado, you okay?" The teen relaxes with a smile realising its Shizuo.

"I had a dream that everyone around me was gone." Mikado confesses. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's just a stupid dream. I wouldn't leave you."

"Thank you, Shizuo-san."

Mikado notices his brother hasn't come any closer. Behind him he can feel something touch his throat. A hand hooks into his muffler, pulling him back. Eyes wide he sees his two brothers behind him.

"We won't leave you either." Izaya smiles. Mikado opens his mouth feeling that something is very wrong.

x-x-x

It's morning and the three brothers are in the kitchen with no sign of the fourth. Two of the three are grinning from ear to ear. Everything has been arranged- no one will know the teen is missing.

Shizuo is making breakfast for them like nothing has changed. In the end he's just as twisted as them. There's four dishes like usual, unlike usual they're eating at the same table.

With breakfast done, the three of them venture into the secret room, Shizuo carrying the teen's breakfast. It sends shivers of delight down their spines knowing Mikado is theirs. No one else will be able to lay a finger on him. They'll keep him away from the outside world. The four of them will be together for the rest of their lives.

End


	52. Sleeping monster

Title:- Sleeping monster

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Supposedly Izuo

Warning:- Crack, language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Prince Izaya gets more than he bargained for.

Requested by:- Tachumare

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom, there lived a prince-cess of sorts. See the baby was born was a boy. The king and queen had wanted a daughter. It was their decision that the baby would be raised as a girl yada yada yada.

Everyone in the kingdom was invited to the celebration of their new baby girl. All sorts of magical creatures were invited and so forth. Really the king just wanted a break from the tiny lungs ruining his sleep and sex life.

Everyone gasped and cooed over how pretty the new princess was and what a beauty she would grow up to be. Anyone not kissing ass could see a tiny human covered in dribble and vomit- as was anyone else that picked up the precious bundle.

To ensure happiness and prosperity in the kingdom, four fairies were called fourth to give their blessings. The queen smiled inwardly thinking of punishments for the king. Her deadbeat husband had left her to handle the event whilst he'd gone drinking in the village.

The first fairy was in the guise of a teenage boy, black hair with blue eyes. "I bless your child with the gift of being extraordinary." Everyone clapped not realising how much of a curse the gift would be.

The second fairy was ignored, since she was mute and no one in her presence was literate.

Before the third could speak the large doors burst open and in walked the drunken king draped over a woman. The woman wore a mix of green, white and black.

"You didn't invite me?" The long haired raven snapped waspishly pushing the king to the floor. "This is the brat then?"

The queen nodded drawing her daughter safety into her arms.

"Allow me to make a wish. On your child's sixteenth birthday, she will prick their finger on a spinning wheel and die." With that the woman turned around. The silence was broken by the snap of her heel as she turned around.

The king was passed out in a puddle of his own vomit, leaving the queen to fret over the dreadful wish.

The third fairy grinned reaching for the baby. "Don't worry. Shizu-chan will fall asleep instead of dying. He will awake with true love's kiss."

"Oh thank you-"

"It will be a guy. The two of them will ride off together in the sunset. Fufufu." The queen said nothing staring down at the giggling fairy with a nosebleed.

The king quickly sobered with a kick to the gut. The demand was given that every spindle be burnt yada yada yada and so the princess's safety was secured.

x-x-x

At the age of seven, the first fairy's gift bore fruit. Princess Shizuo had super strength and a nasty temper to match. The kingdom was aware that the greatest monster was harboured in the castle. The villagers still adored the princess-obligation. Even when they were thrown from a castle window- provocation. Shizuo had no need for guards.

As Shizuo grew older the villagers fervently wished the teen would turn sixteen and quickly fall into a deep sleep. The time was close at hand. It helped that the spinning wheels hadn't been destroyed but stored in a large pile beyond the woods. Each villager now had a small piece in their home.

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't want to celebrate his birthday- so it didn't happen.

The party was quickly cancelled and a normal day resumed. Quiet and without viol- oops. Another window smashed, another suitor flying back to their own kingdom.

Shizuo walked away from the nagging of the queen. Poke. Turning around the princess glanced at the servant. "Ah! Sorry!" The woman screeched turning to run away- straight into the queen. Good. Shizuo thought. Let his mother nag someone else.

Taking a walk outside the castle, the princess went through the subjects without a word. They didn't like him, so why should he like them? Poke.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Shizuo glanced down at the group of children poking at his dress with sharpened stakes.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Little children, what are you doing?" The blonde delinquent like future ruler of the kingdom asked.

"Uwaaaaaaaaah!" The children cried pissing themselves and running away.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Everywhere Shizuo went someone was trying to poke him with sticks. Was it a right of passage thing? Either way it was annoying.

Marriage, responsibility, etiquette and bridal training. Everyday was an annoyance.

Poke. Poke.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Shizuo snapped glaring at the villagers.

"To put you to sleep." Came the drunken tone of the king, staggering uselessly from the tavern. "You were cursed to prick your finger on a spinning wheel when you were a baby...I think. I was there...your mother said so anyway."

"Cursed?" Shizuo growled storming forward. "What? They want me to die or something?"

"Not die." His father paled looking green. "Fall asleep until you get kissed by a prince."

"Fall asleep?" Shizuo asked. "Why didn't you just say that?" Spinning on his heel the princess snatched one of the stakes stabbing it into his finger. "You'll explain this to mom, right?"

With that the princess fell face first into the dirt, the curse in place. The villagers celebrated through years to come, the farms grew into prosperity and the kingdom was happy.

The end?

Not really. A century later the curse was to be broken. The rumour of a beautiful princess trapped in eternal sleep drew in princes from the surrounding kingdoms. In truth they were sad neets that couldn't get a girl and as a last resort decided to drag their lazy asses out of bed.

Or it could be that the princess in question was rumoured to have the secret of immortality, seeing as she hasn't aged a day. This fact drew in one particular prince at the age of 21 (24).

Izaya Orihara. Not your typical prince, choosing to forgo the jewels, the prince chose to use his riches to test humanity. Not in a good way. The games designed were humiliating pushing the subjects to breaking point. If they failed they would be banished from the kingdom- if they didn't kill themselves first.

So you can imagine the kingdom's rejoice when the prince openly declared his intentions. Of course everyone had common sense and until after the prince had left on his journey. They weren't smart enough however to realise they were being watched and every detail would be reported to the prince upon his return...nothing to worry about then.

x-x-x

Izaya didn't believe in fairies- so they didn't show.

He didn't believe in a magic barrier keeping out the princess' suitors- so it didn't work.

There was a cave with fire blasting from the entrance- the prince went the long way around and no one saw the dragon ever again.

The tower in fact was clear. No tedious vines to job down or attempt to climb- a shame really, the prince was good with a knife. The door swung wide open giving Izaya easy access. It was easy...too easy.

Believing himself to be the chosen one and up his own ass, the egotistical-god complexed-proclaimed asshole skipped up the steps towards destiny.

At the top of the pointless staircase was a door. This one was locked with a do not disturb sign pinned to the door. Izaya ignored the warning, placing a few well aimed kicks at the hinges.

The old door creaked forward, falling flat against the floor. Spiders and cockroaches scattered. Pulling up the strange fur hood of his cloak, the prince covered his mouth walking through the cobwebs.

The only clean space in the room was the dome around the bed. "Aha!" Izaya declared pointlessly spitting out cobwebs. Down on the floor he could see two bodies rotting away.

Skipping past them Izaya divulged the cloak from his shoulders. The princess was as beautiful as the rumours proclaimed. "Forever sixteen, ne? I'd like to see how you managed that."

Izaya stared long and hard at the teenager. Her hair was long and fair pillowed out beneath her. Her face was sweet and innocent, complexion healthy. The frilly dress would need to go. It was so last century.

"So far you pass." The prince mused pressing his hand down on the princesses's chest. "Flat chested. You lose a point for that."

Moving to the end of the bed, Izaya shamelessly flicked up the skirt of the dress. "Nice legs." He mused running a hand along the blonde's calf. Humming happily to himself the prince's brow furrowed at the familiar shape of the princesses's panties. "Oh."

He wasn't shocked. If anything knowing the princess wasn't a nagging female only made the whole deal sweeter. At least she wouldn't try and steal his makeup. At the window a crow stared at him accusingly. "What? I want to make sure I'm not making a mistake."

The dress was fixed in place, Izaya finally leaning down to press his lips against the soft ones of the princess. "Wake up wife-chan." He snickered taking a step back.

It wasn't so much as a flutter of eyelids. It wasn't that kind of fairytale. Izaya blinked wiping his lips with the back of his hand, trying to rid himself of the awful taste in his mouth.

The space around the bed became as rancid and filthy as the rest of the room. The bed posts were rotten, the stench driving him far away from the bed. Three more spiders died during this movement cursing him like the rest of humanity.

The dress he had touched moments ago was tattered and moth eaten revealing tree trunk-fur covered legs. The Frankenstein like princess slowly sat up, a long mop of almost black hair turned left and right. Two smelly, dirt caked feet landed on the floor. One step forward... Thud.

Izaya watched the fall in slow motion not daring to get close. The princess hit the floor hard. Around her the flooring snapped rotten through. Izaya watched her fall into what looked like a hot spring below. "Well that was lucky. She needed a bath."

x-x-x

At the hot spring he witnessed the wrinkled zombie slowly becoming the image that had been before him. At least the chest anyway. Izaya took the knife from his pocket darting forward to slash at the grey curtain slowly becoming brown.

The first cut lopped the front off. The second the sides and the third the back. Confused chocolate orbs blinked at him. Izaya was on his knees slicing the thick matted fur from the princesses's legs.

"Good morning, wife-chan. How was your sleep?" Izaya greeted.

"Hah?" The princess growled looking up. "You woke me up?"

"True love's kiss." The prince tried to show he wasn't bragging but who was he kidding?

"Bullshit." The soaking wet princess dragged herself from the hot spring. "Piss off."

"I understand your shock." He didn't. Nor did he care. "We're destined. You're to become my wife."

"I said piss off." The princess pushed him away striding past him.

"I woke you up. I broke your curse."

"What? Did you expect a congratulations? It wasn't a curse. Do you know how much crap I had to go through? Ugh. I doubt anything has improved."

"It's been a century give or take." Izaya told the princess. "Everyone you knew is dead."

"Oh. I was wrong. That is an improvement." The princess turned to him. "I'm hungry."

"I didn't bring anything." Izaya shrugged.

"Could you be any more useless? It's been a century. Of course I'd be starving!" A loud rumbling had the princess glaring at her stomach.

"Well the village is close by." Izaya helpfully supplied. "After you've eaten we can go back to my kingdom."

"Piss off and die." The princess snapped ripping the door from the hinges and tossing it to one side.

"Wait!" Izaya ran after his flighty bride to be.

"Don't come here! Idiot!" Izaya dodged a large chunk of rock sling his way. The princess was having a piss. Being the dutiful husband to be Izaya waited and waited and waited and waited...

And waited for the worlds longest piss to end. "I'm Prince Izaya." He called out deciding to make conversation.

"So?" The princess growled.

"It's only natural to _introduce_ yourself."

"Go to hell."

"Okay, go to hell-chan. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."

"I think you'd better shut up so I don't kill you." The princess growled.

x-x-x

Barely three steps outside and Izaya made the foolish mistake of brushing a hand against his bride to be's butt. The prince found himself lifted up high.

"Quite strong, aren't y-" the princess hurled the prince through the air watching the annoyance fly away. "-ooooooooooooou-" shaking his head Shizuo shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Stupid flea, waking me up like that!" The princess growled. "Guess I'd better get something to eat."

Close by the Orihara castle, a small crater was formed. From the crater, the prince pulled out his head, standing on wobbly legs. "I- I'm still alive!" He murmured falling on his face. "Ooh. Look at that. I'm back home."

Sitting up the villagers screamed running round away from the scene. Izaya laughed insanely thinking about the princess he would go back and tame.

End


	53. Not so hidden desires

Title:- Not so hidden desires

Pairing:- Karisawa x Shizuo, Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to hidden desires. Izaya snoops around.

 _A/N:- All requests are up to date and we're over the 50 mark. Ah fuck it, lets make it 100. Requests now reopened but please no shota and no more vocaloid(Done enough of em, me thinks). Now for something new. Enjoy._

"Shizu-chaaan!" The childish informant whined, pulling at his lover's shoulder. Any other day of the week and he would have the blonde eating out of his hand like a dog. Friday's though were different. Friday's were a sacred day for the pair currently glued to their books. Priests and monks had their religion. The two in front of him had their yaoi.

It was annoying to say the least. One whole entire day his presence was ignored like he was some sort of low powered poltergeist. The brute had _his_ name tattooed across his chest and still acted like a love struck teenager gawking over drawn nudes. No scratch that, the good parts were censored. Not the cheap mosaic pixels but clever artistic use of hands and objects obscuring the-

"Why am I getting involved?" Izaya sulked backing away from the books. He could strip down naked and still neither one of them would look at him. Karisawa had let him join the club but that was pointless.

"Finished." Shizuo passed the book over.

"My turn next. Finished this one." Before he could open his mouth, the pair had exchanged books and started reading once again.

"Shizu-chaaan!" Izaya stamped his foot like a petulant child. Ignored. The blonde was ignoring him. Izaya's lips formed into a smirk. So be it. He would make a punishment that lasted from Saturday to Thursday.

Still on his feet, sharp vermilion hues scanned the den. Thanks to his funding, the little club had been moved to a permanent medium sized apartment. Thinking about it now, it was a waste of money to spend on furniture that wasn't used. The pair preferred to sit together at the kotatsu.

Stretching his feet, the raven walked around the perimeter of the apartment, his toes soft against the tatami mats. There was only one window and that was in the small kitchen. The sofa had been cosy enough so that all three of them could sit on it. Against the walls were shelf after shelf. Each book was in favourite order. They were the ones where the pages were slightly yellow, the spines worn.

It had only been a month since the club room had moved. Boxes were still piled up against the wall in the corner, where another shelf hadn't fit. Izaya knew the contents of the boxes. Cosplay, brand new and still in the packaging sex toys. Karisawa had been vague in how she had come to possess them.

Completely bored and in need for inspiration, Izaya skipped across the small room to the unpacked boxes. Neither of the readers acknowledged him. The contents weren't all that surprising. A nurse outfit, a sailor suit, cat ears and a tail; the usual cliches. All of them were small sizes proving the costumes to be Erika's.

In his element, the informant took his time dissecting the box and finding out more about the duo. Izaya's hands stilled, a familiar furry material rubbing against his palm. Brow furrowed, he lifted the fur trimmed parker from the box. It was unmistakably his; a small tear across the right sleeve.

Looking up it was obvious he wouldn't be disturbed. Not when he inspected the coat further or when he found a small usb drive inside the left pocket. Izaya being Izaya swiped the usb, slipping it into his back pocket. Wordlessly he grabbed the coat stuffing it back to the bottom of the box, where it had been hidden.

"Are you done yet?" Izaya threw himself at his lover, draping over a broad back. "Shizu-chaaan!"

"I'm not finished. Shoo." Shizuo grumbled pushing him away.

Izaya narrowed his gaze. "Shoo? Fine. I'll just do my own thing then."

Leaving his lover alone, Izaya propped himself cross legged on the sofa. On the edge was a messenger bag containing his laptop. sliding out the device, Izaya grinned taking the usb from his pocket. It was lucky he had brought some small white and pink headphones along.

x-x-x

 _Shizuo sat alone in the old den clutching one of the books- it looked like the very first one sitting currently at the top of the shelves. His head was buried in the book, bangs long over his face, a long rip in the shoulder of his shirt._

 _The door opened, a small crease of light filtering through the door. "Shizu-chan." Karisawa stood at the door with a box. "You're here early."_

 _"Yeah. Couldn't sleep. Feels a lot more comfortable in here." The blonde muttered._

 _"You didn't give me time to set up." Karisawa whined closing the door. The box was set on the small round table. "It's a very important day today."_

 _"Yeah I know. A limited edition release."_

 _"Oooh, you did keep up on it."_

 _"Pre-ordered. It came late yesterday." Shizuo held up the book. "Sorry to read ahead."_

 _Karisawa sighed. "I forgive you but only because it's your birthday today! Happy Birthday!"_

 _"...thanks."_

 _"You're welcome. I brought this." The box was set gently on the table, the top lifted to reveal a large cake with plenty of fresh cream. "Tada!"_

 _"Thanks Karisawa."_

 _"You could sound happier. What's wrong?"_

 _Shizuo shook his head. "It's not important. Just me being a dumbass. With my stupid feelings. I'm happy about the cake."_

 _He didn't look happy. Karisawa sighed dropping to her knees beside the distraught blonde. "What did we agree about frowny faces in the club?"_

 _"...I hit him. I caught him and shook him like a damn rag doll. Why did I do that?"_

 _"I thought it would be Iza-Iza." Karisawa sighed. "Dotachin saw him. He threw his coat away. What made you so mad?"_

 _"Doesn't matter. I don't-"_

 _"No! Nonono! None of that. Wait here."_

 _"Karisawa-"_

 _"Wait here!" Karisawa demanded standing up. "I'll make sure you enjoy your birthday." Like the wind she was out the door leaving the birthday boy alone._

x-x-x

"Finished." The blonde announced, gently setting the book down on the table. Izaya looked up from the laptop. He wanted to see what happened next. Judging from his ruined coat, it was last year after a particularly heated confrontation. If he remembered rightly, he had jeered and humiliated the blonde.

Quickly disconnecting the usb, Izaya hid the small device in his pocket. "Oh. Ready to go?" He asked offhandedly closing the top down.

"Yeah. I'm all yours." Izaya smiled pleased with the blonde's response. Maybe he would lower the level of the punishment.

"Aw. You have to go already?" Izaya caught a flicker of guilt over his lover's face.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Have fun." Karisawa winked.

"Oh I intend to." Izaya grinned licking his lips in anticipation.

"Flea!" The blonde grumbled quickly hurrying to grab his coat and shoes. Izaya smirked tucking his laptop back in the bag. "...are you staying here?"

"No. I'll be leaving after I finish this chapter."

Izaya handed the bag over for his lover to carry. The pair were staring at each other.

"Want me to wait?"

"No. Go and have fun." The otaku grinned.

"Come on, Shizu-chan." Izaya ushered his lover out of the door.

x-x-x

Izaya sat up seeing the other side of the bed was empty. Knowing the blonde couldn't get far,the informant silently slipped from the warmth of the covers.

The protozoan was sitting on the sofa using his laptop. Izaya was glad the usb was safe. He hadn't had a chance to watch the rest yet. With a sigh he moved through the dark, leaning over the edge. "Haven't you got enough books?"

"I'm not looking for me." The blonde responded without hesitation. It was boring that he wasn't surprised. "Karisawa seems down lately. I want to cheer her up."

"By buying her a book?" Izaya asked flopping down next to the blonde.

"Yeah."

"Boring. Can't she buy her own?"

Next to him his lover sighed. "That ruins the point. Yaoi is her chocolate. Ah. Nope she has that one. Second volume...third isn't out for another three months."

"I really don't understand your obsession." Izaya shrugged.

"I don't understand yours." The blonde retorted. "We all have our kinks. Delivery...three days? That's no good. Ugh."

"What's ugh?" Izaya asked taking his laptop before it was smashed.

"I'll have to go to the store to get it."

"Oh. You don't want anyone else to know about your hobby?" Izaya teased.

The protozoan glared at him, hugging himself. "...no. I don't."

"So you're not going?"

"No. I'll go." His lover sighed. "I'm going back to bed. You coming?" Izaya nodded laying the laptop on the table.

x-x-x

To his left, the blonde slept peacefully. Izaya slowly sat up. His curiosity got the better of him. Sneaking from the bed and out the door, the informant took the laptop from the table, moving to his desk.

Switching it on, the last page flicked up displaying the blonde's obsession. Izaya closed down the page digging the usb from his pocket. From what he had seen, the recording was from last year at the protozoan's birthday. Both of them seemed oblivious to being recorded.

It didn't take long at all to load up the footage and forward to where he had left off. Leaning back Izaya enlarged the screen and clicked play.

x-x-x

 _Shizuo's head shot up, nose twitching as he stared at the door. The book he was currently reading was hidden under the cushion he was sitting on._

 _"Shizu-chan, I'm back." Karisawa opened the door stepping inside. "Aha! I know that look. You thought I was Iza-Iza, didn't you? You really can smell him."_

 _Shizuo relaxed taking the book back out. "Why are you wearing his coat?"_

 _"Dotachin said it could be repaired so he kept it." Karisawa shrugged closing the door. "I went to see Iza-Iza..."_

 _"What? Why?" The blonde shot up looking distressed. "I told you not to-"_

 _"He wasn't there. The woman that was there said he was on a job. No one knows where he is."_

 _"As long as the flea doesn't get himself killed." Shizuo sighed. "I was waiting for you. I thought we were going to eat the cake together?"_

 _"We will. I want to give you your present first. Shizu-chan, do you trust me?"_

 _Shizuo laughed quietly full of uneasiness. "What's with that? You sound serious but yeah. I trust you."_

 _"Good. I'll be Iza-Iza today and only for today. I won't touch you and I won't kiss you. That's solely for Iza-Iza to do."_

 _"Karisawa-"_

 _"Shizu-chan." Karisawa pulled a strip of black cloth from her sleeve. "This will work."_

 _"...alright. Hey, those aren't your pants."_

 _"Of course not. I brought the wig while I was out, the contacts I already had, the coat is from Dotachin. The top and pants are from Iza-Iza's secretary. She doesn't like doing the laundry and I promised once you two are together, she'll have more time to spend on her crush!"_

 _Shizuo shook his head but he was smiling. "What am I going to do with you? Alright. Do what you want."_

 _Karisawa smirked so much like Izaya it was scary. The blindfold was pressed against his eyes and tied at the back. "Get ready, Shizu-chan."_

 _"I can't see anything through this." The blonde grumbled._

 _"That's the point. Use your nose. I'm going to stop talking now."_

 _"Why? Hey! Why?" Shizuo took the hint closing his eyes, since they were rendered useless. His friend draped herself over him. Inhaling he got a potent burst of Izaya's scent._

 _There was the schlick of a familiar blade popping out, the cold edge pressed against his throat. Shizuo gasped at the touch of it. "Y-you took his switch blade too?"_

 _The question went ignored. The touch of a silver ring confusing him further. It was Karisawa in Izaya cosplay yet it felt like Izaya. Shizuo shivered at the flat surface gliding over his collarbone. "Don't ruin the shirt." He gasped._

 _That too went ignored, the sharp edge slicing down slowly, each of the small buttons dropping to the floor. "Hey! I said-" the fluff of the coat pressed against his mouth in warning. Shizuo shut up feeling the blade skate across the scar on his chest._

 _A pleasant shiver travelled down his spine. Shuffling uncomfortably, the blonde was painfully aware of his erection between his clenched thighs. The blade moved lower sliding down his abdomen. He could feel Izaya's silent laughter against his neck, another ruined shirt was rolled back from his shoulders, pushed back down to his wrists._

 _Shizuo bit down on the inside of his cheek feeling a heated smirk. The blood rushed south quicker and he knew the bulge wouldn't be hidden for long. He was right. The blade now situated over the tent in his pants, rubbing mockingly._

 _Shizuo felt the heat in his cheeks at the discovery. Not so gently he was pushed back, his legs splayed. The button on his pants was gone, probably suffering the same fate as his shirt._

 _Izaya didn't stop there using the point of the blade to pick at the stitching. It was getting colder but he couldn't bring himself to ask for the heating on. The damn flea would only reject the idea straight out or make him beg._

 _"Don't tease." Shizuo bit out untangling his arms from his shirt. The knife he could feel poking his butt. "Kasuka brought me these." Izaya already knows that though, the damn flea taking pleasure in ruining something precious._

 _The pants stay on but the stitching at his behind is gone and so is the material of his boxers. Izaya's aim is only his ass. Shizuo groans wanting the flea to touch him where it's hard and aching._

 _"Oi!" The flea is moving around. He can hear a clink against the table. A soft squishing sound that has nothing to do with touching him. Or so he thinks. Izaya's plans always end up involving him and this time is no different._

 _Something sweet and soft touches his lips. Fresh cream he realises licking at something small and rubbery. Whatever it is passes past his lips, thrusting and twisting into his mouth. Shizuo licks and sucks the cream away, pushing the funny shaped spoon away with his tongue. The thing retreats coming back with more cream._

 _The next time it leaves his mouth, it doesn't come back. Shizuo is painfully aware of the grip on his knee holding him still. He can feel Izaya's presence between his parted legs. "Hey!" The blonde gasps out feeling something wet and rubbery touching his butt._

 _The sleeve of Izaya's coat locks around his wrist. Shizuo shivers letting the raven guide his hand to his arousal. It's a clear message. The little rubber thing pushes inside him in little shallow thrusts. It's not big and it doesn't hurt. It feels strange though, Shizuo sitting up to try and close his legs. Izaya's eyes are watching him, drinking in every expression. "Don't tease." The blonde can't stop a small moan slipping from his lips._

 _Izaya isn't touching him how he wants. His cock is throbbing for attention in the confines of his ruined boxers. It's clear the flea isn't going to touch him. The annoyance is always out to prolong his suffering._

 _Blindly cupping himself, Shizuo slides his fingers over the material repeatedly until managing to slide them inside his boxers. His arousal is hot to touch, coupled with the rubber thing in his ass, it's almost too much._

 _The blonde knows he's being watched, feeling the embarrassment of doing something lewd like he knows Izaya wants. "Izaya." Shizuo moans biting at his lip. Both hands are between his legs stroking desperately at his need._

 _The sharp blade is back, kissing his right cheek. Shizuo takes it as praise that Izaya is satisfied with what he's doing. Rocking slowly back and forwards, the blonde decides he likes the feel of the toy inside him. At that thought the little thing stabs inside him. Shizuo gasps sharply, electrified at whatever just hit his nerves. Everything becomes a mess, his hands wet and sticky, dick limp in his hands._

 _It's over. The rubbery thing is gone, so is Izaya's scent. Shizuo almost whimpers at the loss until the blindfold is lifted and smiling down at him is Karisawa. "See. It worked didn't it?"_

 _Shizuo blinks seeing a small orange toy in her hand. "I'm going to get changed. Iza-Iza's clothes got even more dirty."_

 _"Throw them away. Not like he'll notice." Shizuo isn't sure how he should be feeling. It felt like Izaya, it smelt like Izaya but it wasn't. Glancing at the cake he can see a small hole where the toy had been._

 _"Hm. True. He's like you with a dozen of the same outfit. Let's get changed and then we can have cake." Karisawa grins._

 _"You can use the shower first. I got the-" Shizuo sighs looking down at himself._

 _"I just have to get changed. You can take the shower."_

 _"...right."_

 _The blonde quickly retreats leaving a happy looking Karisawa stripping down to her underwear._

x-x-x

Izaya stares at the screen wondering if he had just seen right. After rewinding the video for the sixth time, he decides that he has. He's not sure what to make of it. It's not anger or jealousy he's feeling, it's a strange emotion settling inside him.

Forwarding past the otaku getting undressed and dressed again, it's clear the blonde was in the shower for a long time after that. Eventually his lover reappears and Izaya clicks play.

x-x-x

 _"There you are, Shizu-chan." Karisawa happily sits down. "I cut the cake up. I hope you don't mind."_

 _"We're the only ones eating it." Shizuo shrugs taking a seat. "...thanks."_

 _"No problem. I'm not giving up on you and Iza-Iza getting together so neither should you."_

 _Shizuo nodded taking the slice of cake set aside for him. "What do you want for your birthday?"_

 _"My birthday is a long time away." Karisawa tapped a finger against her chin. "Let's see...I want a sex tape. Yep that will do."_

 _"Wait what?"_

 _"A sex tape of you and Iza-Iza."_

 _"Pick something realistic." Shizuo sighed. "The chances of Izaya and I getting together are-"_

 _"100%." Karisawa grinned. "You two will be together. Maybe not this year but for one of my birthdays I want a sex tape."_

 _"That's what you want huh?" Shizuo picked up a spoon cutting into his cake. "Fine. If and I mean if, Izaya and I get together I'll get you your tape."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Yeah yeah. I promise. Don't get your hopes up though." Shizuo solemnly shoved a mouthful of cake in. "This is really good."_

 _"It is. I went around to each bakery personally tasting them all." Karisawa declared proudly. "Happy birthday, Shizu-chan! See you're smiling now."_

x-x-x

Izaya groaned when the screen went black for a few moments. When it came back on he could see time had passed. _"What's taking so long?"_

 _"Hang on, I've only just changed the batteries."_ Izaya smiled seeing the blonde's face taking up the screen. _"When was the last time we used this? It's saying the memory is full."_

 _"You're recording now. Look the lights on. Take out the memory card. I'll check what's on it later."_

 _"Fine. I'm sure it's nothing interesting. It would just be us reading."_

 _"Probably. I'll check it anyway. It's Dotachin's camera. Stop recording."_

That was the end of the video. It looked like neither of them had realised the camera was recording. Taking out the usb, Izaya locked it in the top drawer for safe keeping.

It didn't take long to realise the effect the video had on him. It was still late and his lover was fast asleep- not for long.

x-x-x

Izaya sighed hands stuffed in his pockets. The protozoan was nervous pacing close by the store. Deciding to put the brute out of his misery, the informant skipped up to him.

"Hey, Shizu-chan!" Like that, everyone in the vicinity hurried away.

"Hey." The blonde replied sullenly. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Izaya echoed. "I've already got them. It's no fun if everyone finds out your hobbies." With a smirk he held out the bag from the store.

"Huh? You brought them?" The blonde asked bewildered. Izaya grinned at the sight. "Uh thanks."

"Well it's not like you would have done it."

"Probably not." His lover shrugged. "Are you coming?"

"To see the van gang?"

"Nah. She won't be there."

x-x-x

Albeit a Saturday and not the usual routine Friday when the pair met, the blonde was right. Karisawa was at their new club room curled up on the sofa.

"I thought you'd be here." His lover sighed. "What happened?"

"Just some stuff with the gang."

Izaya watched the blonde stride over to the sofa, tugging at the otaku's cheeks. "What did we agree about no frowny faces? Here Izaya brought some books for you."

"Eh? Iza-Iza did?" Karisawa looked at him. Izaya stepped back too late, the girl jumping into him, throwing both arms around his neck. "Thank you thank you."

"..,you're welcome." Izaya pushed her away. Glancing over he could see the blonde smiling.

"What happened with the gang?"

"I went too far. Dotachin and Yumacchi had enough. Yumacchi loves manga as much as I do, he just doesn't like the BL element. It's okay. I'll keep myself controlled around them. We have Friday's after all."

"Karisawa..." Izaya looked around the room seeing a camera on the table. "Flea!"

"What?"

"Come here." Skipping over, Izaya found himself grabbed by the hood of his coat, soft lips pressed quickly against his own.

Excited clapping came from the not so distraught Karisawa. "Thanks Shizu-chan." She quickly recovered going though the books he had brought. "Oooh. You have excellent taste, Iza-Iza. Shizu-chan, look at this one! This one!"

Izaya shielded his ears from the high pitched squeal. His gaze fell back to the camera. "Who's camera?" He asked curiously.

"Oh that's Dotachin's. He got a new one and said I could have it. I can't find the memory card though. I remember I wanted to see what was on it after I returned the camera last year. I brought one of those usb adaptors to use."

"It's easier to buy a new one. We're not going to find something that small." The blonde shrugged. "Budge up. I'm reading too."

"Eh? Aren't you having lovey dovey time with Iza-Iza?"

Izaya sighed flopping down on the brute's lap. "I suppose I'll have to stay here then." His lover shifted slightly allowing him to get comfortable.

"Ooh. This one. I didn't think he was my type before-" Another squeal. Still Karisawa looked happy and if she was happy, his lover was happy. The two of them shared a special bond, something a little more than friends. "Woah. Opening with sex. Opening with very hot sex."

"Spoilers!" The blonde grumbled. "I haven't read it yet." Izaya sighed resting his head against his lover's shoulder. "Flea, if it's boring you don't have to be here."

"I'm staying with you, Shizu-chan."

"Soooo cute~" Karisawa grinned.

"Clingy." The blonde murmured. Izaya grinned as the brute's strong arm slid around his waist. "I'll make it up to you."

"Count on it." Izaya kissed his lover's lips, hearing another squeal. Karisawa was practically frothing at the mouth staring at the pair of them. With a smirk he turned in the blonde's arms, one knee pressed against his lover's arousal. Their lips touched and this time he didn't retreat.

This time Izaya went in with his tongue slipping past parted lips. His hands like talons on the blonde's shoulders, as he plundered the wondrous cavern. At the sound of a strangled gulp, crimson orbs slid to the source seeing the otaku laying back against the arm of the sofa, nose bleeding profusely.

"...is she okay?"

His lover sighed gently easing him off. "Yeah. You over stimulated her. Where did we put the tissues? We brought enough of them!"

"Ah! So that's what they were for. I had them tossed."

"Great. We need to use some- never mind." With a sigh his lover grabbed at the arm of his shirt giving a harsh tug. Izaya heard the rip of stitches. "Karisawa, keep your head up."

"Isn't that one Kasuka brought you?" Izaya asked the obvious.

"...yeah. What about it?"

"No nothing. So she can't handle watching a bit of kissing?" Izaya smirked lowering his gaze to the blonde's tight ass. It was quite the view. "How's she supposed to handle a sex tape?" His voice dropped to a whisper, the last part unheard.

"Depends. The stronger she feels about a pairing the worse it is."

"Huhuhu. I'm fine, Shizu-chan." Karisawa grinned. "Nooo! I got a drop of blood on the page."

"It's okay. It's only one drop."

Izaya flopped back down on the sofa observing the pair first hand. It was never a dull day. Closing his eyes he thought through his mental calendar thinking about when his lover would strive to keep the secret promise. He was looking forward to that conversation.

End


	54. Envy the blood

Title:- Envy the blood

Pairing:- Izuo, Izaya x Mikado

Rating:- M

Warning:- blood, language, violence, yaoi, mpreg

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to In the blood. Nothing is perfect.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for The loner._

Midday summer. Temperatures are scorching, only continuing to rise. The sun is blinding yet the humans slather themselves with sunscreen choosing to play about. Most of them would suffer having to deal with a nasty bout of sore burnt skin.

Midday summer. It's when the nocturnal sleep, earlier now that the sun rises earlier and sets later. Every vampire across the city is fast asleep, in the safety of their intricately designed coffins- at least they should be.

Across the city in a town called Ikebukuro is a large mansion belonging to the Orihara family; a clan of pure blood vampires. Nearly all of them are fast asleep waiting for the moon to rise and with it their hunger for humanity.

In one lavish room is a large bed- custom made, belonging to the heirs of the clan. Two seven year old boys, each with blonde hair; How that came about no one knows. Its been theorised that Celty may have permanently changed the pigment of her friend's hair.

In another smaller room, a little princess sleeps; a small adorable toddler that has everyone wrapped around her miniature fingers.

In yet another room more expensive and flamboyant than the other two is a bed a couple of inches bigger. On that bed sleeps another boy of seven and a girl of four. Between them sleeps a teenage boy with a swollen eight month belly.

Opposite the first two rooms is a simple room. It's still big and a little expensive. The main thing is the bed, small and compact at single size. The covers are a rich silk that glides, the mattress soft. So soft that his body sinks into the relaxing feel.

Izaya likes the bed too. Shizuo knows it. He likes the comfort it forces them into. The way he can't roll away when he's mad or wants to sleep. When the prince is with him, their skin is always touching. Shizuo likes it too. The way his body sinks in, completely relaxed, the way his legs glide smoothly against the soft blood red sheets; red because of the stains.

Neither one should be awake but it's the only way they can be spend time together. Eternity after all is busy, what with a vampire that craved Izaya's attention 24/7 and the children. Izaya's fingers are curled around his wrists, palms pushing them against the sheets. Shizuo nips his teeth together in an attempt to get at the drop of blood, the prince has teasingly let slip.

Hunger is one of the only things on his mind, since it's coupled with sex. Shizuo knows when he'll be allowed to bite. The vampire prince is inside him, hard and teasingly slow. It's his own fault. Every vampire had super hearing; their lovemaking wasn't something he wanted the clan to be able to hear.

Izaya stares down at him, looking almost hypnotised. "...flea." The vampire breathes, dusty rose adorning his pallid cheeks.

"That name is a bit redundant now, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispers cruelly rocking his hips. "You're the one biting me."

"Then let me feed." Shizuo grumbles glaring at his lover. Izaya smiles down at him.

"Not yet."

"When?"

"Not yet."

"When?" Shizuo demands, the tip of his tongue wiggling, hypnotised by the drop of blood. Slowly it falls, slipping from the healed wound. The droplet lands on the centre of the wet muscle. An exquisite taste bursts across his palette. Eyes dilating, Shizuo licks his lips savouring the taste.

It's Izaya's cue to slam deep, ramming further inside his channel. "Nn ha." Shizuo gasps his head turning from side to side as he thrashes from the overload of pleasure. The vampire is full of Izaya. That should be enough but it's not. They aren't done.

Izaya isn't satisfied until he's wanton and needy. Shizuo's mouth waters with hunger after the teasing taste. He's had a bit of icing from the cake and now he wants the cake. His fangs elongate, head poised like a snake ready to strike.

It's the only thing that matters after the thrumming of his body. Every nerve is on alert working overtime. Shizuo shivers at the new awakened sensitivity. Izaya is there not missing a beat, placing sweet kisses against his throat. "Shizu-chan, go ahead."

Thankful and unable to wait any more, Shizuo sinks his fangs into the prince's throat. Shimmering chocolate orbs shoot open, Izaya tense inside him. It's too much to be filled both ends. Curling underneath his lover, the blonde spasms coughing as he swallows the glistening ruby treasure. There's a mess between them, speckles of white over his belly.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asks feeling him shudder. In response the vampire pushes his lover away, curling in on himself.

"Don't touch." Shizuo warns quietly. His nerves have gone haywire, his skin hot to touch. "Mm."

Izaya patient as ever moves to his side in the blink of an eye, sitting quietly and observing. "Too much, ne?"

"...it feels really good." Shizuo confesses knowing Izaya felt the same. The raven chuckles and within milliseconds, they're in the baths. Izaya lays against his chest submerged in the same heat. Sly fingers smooth down the crease of his thigh, dipping between his legs. "No."

Izaya sighs reluctantly retreating his hand back to his side. "That's right. We should get some sleep. It will be sunset in a few hours."

"Go." Shizuo says knowing things will be bad if Izaya's jealous wife finds out they've spent all day together.

x-x-x

Sunset. Shizuo is woken by his three children running into his room. They want feeding. "Morning mom." The cheekiest of the twins grins flopping down on him.

"Morning, Delic." Shizuo smiles smoothing out his son's bed hair. "Morning, Tsugaru. Did the two of you have pleasant dreams?"

From Tsugaru the youngest of the pair, Shizuo takes his little girl. "Morning, Shizuka. It looks like someone is still a little sleepy."

Thanks to Shinra, Shizuo had his own personal fridge that sat in the corner of the room. Each of the five shelves were crammed with fresh blood, bagged and ready for consumption.

Carrying the youngest in his arms, the blonde for out of bed, gliding over to fridge. His hips ached, not yet recovered from their midday transgressions. "What do you want today? A? B?"

"AB negative, please." Tsugaru answered waiting patiently.

"I'll have O today." Delic gave him a toothy grin.

Shizuo handed each of the twins their selection. "Don't spill it." He warned. Turning back to the fridge, Shizuo took out one of the blood filled baby bottles.

"Hey, mom. Where's dad?" Delic asked, lips stained red.

"With the other one." Shizuo sighed. There was no chance of seeing Izaya until tomorrow morning. Two pairs of innocent eyes, blue and pink blinked at him.

x-x-x

"Izaya-sama!" Mikado grinned happy that the first sight of the morning, was that of his eternal partner. "Good morning."

"Morning." The prince kissed him turning his attention to their two children. "Hibiya, Kanra. Time to wake up."

The boy was the first to wake, gold eyes staring up at him. Mikado smiled ruffling the boy's raven locks. "Come on. I'll take you feeding. Izaya-sama, are you coming?"

"I can't leave you alone in this state." Izaya told him, one hand resting on his belly. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer blood bag-"

"No! I want it from the vein."

"Right. I could bring you someone."

"No! I'm a vampire. I'm going to hunt." Mikado lightly shook the smallest child awake. "Kanra, time to get up."

"Why don't I take care of Kanra today?" Izaya offered moving to take the child. Mikado glowered at the prince.

"You have blood on your collar." The blue eyed raven pointed out quietly. Izaya hadn't been to see him first. Shizuo. The prince had chosen Shizuo over him.

"I'll go and get changed." Izaya shrugged turning to leave. Mikado stared at the vampire's throat. Shizuo's scent was all over Izaya.

"I've changed my mind." The raven murmured. "Mother and father in law can take care of them. I want to spend the day with you."

x-x-x

"Mom?" Delic stopped playing with his toys, looking up at his mother sitting next to the window, staring out at the moon. "Is dad coming back?"

"Later."

"Oh. Mom, dad loves us. Doesn't he?" Tsugaru stood up walking to his side, gently patting his shoulder. Their mother smiled coming over to join them.

"Of course he does. Your father is just busy. Why don't we play a game?"

"Hide and seek!" Delic cried happily.

"Okay. I'll be it."

"Wait! Can we get everyone to join?"

"If you want."

"Even the maids?" Delic asked growing excited.

"Even the maids."

"What about gramps and grandma?"

"If they're not too busy." Delic was already rushing from the room roping in everyone to play. At his side Tsugaru followed.

Spotting the first maid, Delic ran towards her waving his arms frantically. "What's wrong, Delic-sama?"

"Hide and seek!" The boy grinned. "Everyone has to play. Mom is it."

"Ah. I'll let everyone know."

"Thank you. Tsugaru we have to hide!"

x-x-x

"Hehe." Mikado smiled gliding his pale fingers through a small pool of blood. The victim; a young blonde woman was pushed from the bed, her body landing in a heap on the floor. "Izaya-sama."

Stretching out on the bloodstained sheets, the blue eyed vampire offered himself to the prince. A shiver ran through him, feeling the victim's blood seep through his white nightgown. Bringing a crimson stained hand to his face, Mikado gave his palm a long languorous lick.

Izaya stood at the open window, piercing him with his sharp gaze. "Izaya-sama." Mikado called again in a needy whisper. Sucking on his fingers, the vampire's eyelids fluttered at the taste.

"Why her?" The pure blood asked taking a step forward.

"I liked the smell. She was a virgin."

"Seems lately all your victims are blondes."

Mikado continued to smile, lapping at his fingers. "Coincidence. It's not like she's a real blonde. You can see the roots poking through. Are you coming or not, Izaya-sama?"

Mikado moaned finding himself pinned to the bed, Izaya's hand around his throat. "Mm. Enter me."

"You're not-"

"Now." Mikado threw his arms around his lover. "Please. Ah! Hehe so good." The vampire cried blissfully. "More. Fill me up more. Make me only yours!"

Izaya thrust deep inside of him. Mikado moaned spreading his legs for better access. "Deeper." He groaned biting at his blood caked nails. "More."

Mikado's body rocked back against the headboard, Izaya slammed into him relentlessly. "Ah. Ah ah ah. More. Mm." The eternal teen bucked his hips. "Fill me up. Izaya-sama! Izaya-sama!"

The bed frame shook, banging against the wall and causing vibrations through the floorboards. Mikado smiled hearing thumping up the stairs in the form of an angry father. The door burst open, the angry man's face turning to one of horror as he took in the scene.

Izaya clicked his fingers, the man walking towards them. Mikado licked his lips in anticipation. In one smooth movement the man's throat had been slit, a crimson waterfall of delicious warmth raining down on him. "Mm." Mikado smiled cupping his hands together to catch the fountain. "It's delicious. The human kept in good shape. Try some, Izaya-sama."

The pureblood smirked slamming balls deep inside him, leaning down to lap at his chest. "Mm, you're right."

x-x-x

"Fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine, sixty..." Shizuo continued counting smiling down at his little girl. "Sixty one, sixty two, sixty three..."

He tried not to think about the body count happening outside the mansion. Izaya had used to drink from him and that as far as he had been aware had been enough.

"...seventy one, seventy two..."

The night air was ripe with spilled blood. Enough to have a festival. This was what happened when Izaya went out with Mikado.

"...seventy six, seventy seven..."

The incident would be on the news tomorrow morning once the bodies had been discovered. Shizuo felt that it was a message towards him, seeing as there was a blonde in every family that had been slaughtered.

"...eighty one, eighty two, eighty three..."

It was obvious the blue eyed vampire hated him. He was a human that had stolen Izaya away. Thinking about it now, if Mikado had known about him before Izaya had introduced them, would he still be here?

"...eighty eight, eighty nine, ninety..."

Shizuo knew he was the intruder. He was in a sense the mistress of the relationship. As a human it had been acceptable because back then Shizuo had only been a food source. The rules had changed when he had been turned.

"...ninety four, ninety five, ninety six..."

So it was understandable that he should be left neglected in his childrens' eyes. They weren't to know that he received his quota of Izaya's love when they were in slumber.

"...ninety nine, one hundred!" Shizuo finished counting. "Ready or not here I come. In his arms Shizuka giggled.

x-x-x

Delic sat quietly stifling his laughter. He was hiding under the largest bed in the mansion- Mikado's. His mother would never dare to look for him here. Tsugaru his serious twin brother was no fun, fleeing to another hiding place after failing to convince him not to go in the room.

A small blur whizzed past him. Delic glanced next to him staring into gold eyes. Hibiya. The two children eyed one another. They were half brothers but kept away from one another on Mikado's side. The other boy looked confused. Delic chose to smile, placing a finger against his lips. The boy nodded in response, eyes focused on the door.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Delic froze, keeping perfectly still. Next to him he felt the other boy shuffle further back. "Found you, Tsugaru."

Delic didn't relax until he couldn't hear his mother's footsteps any more. With a small giggle of victory, the young boy crawled forward out from underneath the bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" Delic shuddered, quickly getting on his feet. Looking up he found scary blue eyes looking down at him.

"I-I was hiding." Delic whispered looking down at his feet. The vampire didn't like him. The vampire didn't like his mother or his siblings.

"In my room?" The scary vampire asked. Delic shuddered seeing a smile from the older raven. "Bad children need to be punished. Delic cried out as he was struck, blue eyes glowing as the hand was poised to hit him again.

"Mikado! What do you think you're doing?"

Delic looked to his father. He didn't dare speak or run to the man. His father took a step towards him and Delic ran back away.

"Delic, come on. I'll take you back to your mother."

"No!" Delic cried stamping his foot. "I don't want you!" Running forward, the young boy fled through the door. Turning the corner he smacked straight into one of the maids. Falling back on his butt, Delic began to cry.

"There you are." His mother cooed sweeping him up. "What happened?" Delic pressed a hand to his cheek.

"I-I'm so sorry, Shizuo-sama." The maid kept bowing her head. "I didn't see him. Oh my his cheek is quite red."

"It will heal." Delic sniffled head resting on his mother's shoulder. "Come on. You can have some more blood. It should fix your cheek right up."

x-x-x

"Ah!" Delic scrambled down to join his twin. The pair of them watched their mother sort through the fridge. "There's no O."

Delic whimpered. None of the other blood types tasted as good.

"Looks like we'll have to go shopping."

Both boys brightened. That meant going outside. Outside was fun. "Can we ride the horsey?"

"We'll see. Go and get ready."

"Yes mom." Delic grinned forgetting all about the earlier incident.

"Yes mother." Tsugaru nodded.

Delic ran happily from the room into his own. "Shopping! Shopping! Do you think we'll see an owl?"

"I don't know." His twin answered. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Blue." Delic mumbled. It was what they called the vampire; since vampires had super hearing.

"Oh. Did you tell mother?"

"No. Mom thinks I ran into the maid. Dad stopped Blue." Delic reached under the bed for his slippers.

"Why?" His twin asked.

"I don't know. Mom says dad loves us."

"He's never here and he makes mother sad." His twin said quietly. "Someone like that, I hate."

"Yeah." Delic clutched the slippers to his chest. "I feel the same."

x-x-x

Shizuo waited by the front door. Both boys were dressed and Shizuka was fast asleep in his arms. Outside he heard a rumble through the gate, a cross between a motorcycle and a horse.

"I'll be going now." Shizuo told the maid.

"Yes, Shizuo-sama. Do you know what time you'll be back?"

"Hopefully before dawn." Shizuo shrugged.

"I will inform the appropriate parties. Have fun."

"We will!" Delic grinned jumping up and down on the spot. "Mom, open the door."

"So impatient." Their mother smiled. The night air was cold. "Celty."

Delic stared between them. He couldn't see what the adults were talking about since Celty couldn't speak.

"I don't know. Boys do you want to ride in a limo or a carriage?"

"Is there a horse?" Delic asked.

"Carriage it is."

Delic watched in amazement as the motor cycle broke into a black gloopy substance. It moved around a lot becoming a horse and a carriage. "So cool."

x-x-x

'Shopping' was another term for Shinra. It was the illegal doctor that supplied the blood bags for his family. At first it had been random. Lately it looked like his children had decided on their types.

Exiting the carriage, Shizuo cradled Shizuka to his chest. Tsugaru followed at him side, whilst Delic was carried by Celty; the only reason the boy had chosen to wear slippers.

Still it looked like his eldest had cheered up given his earlier state. Both twins loved Celty and Shinra. "Mom, can we stay here?"

"We can't get in the way." Shizuo smiled.

 _You can stay if you want._ Celty typed handing him the screen.

"What's it say?" Delic leaned forward trying to crane his head over the screen. "Can we stay?"

"...yeah. Celty says it's okay."

x-x-x

"Here we go. Enough O type to last a month." Shinra smiled setting the cooler down. "I should start charging you for this."

"I did offer." Shizuo sighed.

"If you weren't friends with my beloved..." Shinra was still smiling. "So you're staying until tomorrow night?"

"If it's okay?" Shizuo knew it was, the way Shinra picked Delic up, spinning in a small circle.

"Of course. I would love to spend some quality time with our godchildren."

"Thanks. I think they feel the same way." Shizuo gently handed Shizuka over to Celty.

"That reminds me." Shinra looked serious, lowering Delic to the floor. "I have something for you to try?"

"Boys are you going to-"

"We'll be fine mother." Tsugaru had the TV remote in hand.

"Okay. Remember it's late."

"Not for us." Delic grinned looking over at the cooler.

Shinra led him though to the small lab. "I've been doing some experiments, trying to synthesise pure blood. I think it's a success. It has the same qualities. I just need-"

"You want me to taste it?" Shizuo asked seeing the vial.

"Yes. Since you can only stomach pure blood, you are the best judge."

Shizuo shrugged pulling the stopper from the vial. Tipping the vial back, the man made mixture slid down his throat. Shizuo waited for the stomach churning gag, that would come a little before he threw up.

"...I think it's okay." Shizuo murmured in wonder.

"Or it could be a delayed reaction." Shinra pondered. "I'll have to observe you overnight. If this works though..."

"...I won't need to drink from Izaya."

x-x-x

"Great!" Mikado sighed. "Now Izaya-sama is mad at me. It's not my fault the child came into my room." Spinning on his heel, the blue eyed vampire jabbed a finger at his son. "And you! What were you thinking _playing_ with that boy?"

"Everyone was involved." Hibiya said quietly.

"You do not go near them, you do not talk to them and you certainly don't _play_ with them. They aren't your family."

"Yes mom."

"Go to bed. I have to attend to your sister."

Hibiya shook his head. "She's already been taken care of. You weren't here."

"What are you trying to say, Hibiya?" Mikado asked quietly, brow twitching. "You don't think I'm a good mother?"

"No! That's not-"

"Go to bed. I've had enough of you today." Mikado watched the boy leave the room. One of the maids walked past the door. "Excuse me?" He called out politely. "Did you see where Izaya-sama went? Is he with Shizuo?"

"I think Izaya-sama is with his parents. Shizuo-sama and the children departed a while ago. They should be back before dawn."

"Thank you." Mikado smiled. With Shizuo absent, he had Izaya all to himself. "Back before dawn? It would be better if they never came back."

x-x-x

Dawn was closing in. Shizuo eyed his sons, observing how sleepy they were. Wordlessly Shinra walked over gently lifting Tsugaru.

The guest room was set up especially for them. The window had been removed blocking out any sunlight. Small lamps with a soft glow were spread around the room. Shizuo gently lowered Delic to the bed next to Tsugaru. The two boys were fast asleep as their heads hit the pillows. Celty was the last in, carefully laying Shizuka between the pair.

"You should turn in too." Shinra advised, smothering a yawn.

"Yeah. Thanks for this." Shizuo took the coffin in the corner of the room. He didn't really like sleeping in it but there was no room left on the bed. Celty and Shinra had done enough for them already.

x-x-x

Shizuo got little sleep. Thanks to his and Izaya's routine, the vampire was already awake in the early hours. His children would be fast asleep all day.

Sitting up, the vampire groaned stretching all the kinks from his back and shoulders. Sleeping in a coffin was not in the least comfortable. With another stretch, Shizuo smothered a yawn leaving the room.

"Morning." Celty quickly sat up, directing her shadows to cover the windows around the apartment.

"Good morning." Shinra happily greets. "How are you feeling today?"

"Normal. Looks like the stuff worked." Shizuo splashed down on the sofa reaching for the remote. It was one of those rare days that he had to himself and nothing to do.

"Yes. It was a success. I have perfectly replicated pure blood." Shinra grinned. "Oh. Another body?"

 _"In the early hours of this morning, a family of four were found dead in their home. The bodies were discovered when the neighbour called in a noise complaint. The family consisted of a mother, father and their two children."_

Shizuo wasn't surprised when the photos of a happy smiling family came on screen. The daughter of the family had dyed her hair blonde.

 _"The girl's throat was ripped out, signs of sexual evidence were found on the body. The mother and the father both had their throats slit. The first body discovered was that of the brother, a college student believed to have returned late from a party."_

"Shizuo, you okay?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No. I'm not. Shinra...how much of that blood do you think you could make?"

x-x-x

The quartet returned to the Orihara mansion an hour after dusk. The maid gave him the usual chipper greeting, right before informing him Izaya had gone out with Mikado.

"Mom?" Delic tugged at his sleeve. "Are you sad?"

"No. Just disappointed." Shizuo sighed. "Let's put these away, then we can play whatever you want."

"Yes! Can we do something fun?"

"If you want to." Shizuo smiled "Tsugaru, be careful with your sister."

"I know, mother."

"Not hide and seek." Delic shook his head.

"I thought you liked the game?"

"We play it aaaaall the time."

"Okay. No more hide and seek." Shizuo smiled shifting the cooler to other hand. "You're in charge of the next game."

"Yes!"

x-x-x

"Hey mom, can we sleep in here tonight?" Shizuo looked to his children. In less than an hour the sun would rise and that would be his time with Izaya.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked the pair. His nose twitched scenting the blood in the air. Izaya and the other one had returned. Another human or humans would be dead. "You know what, why don't we all sleep in here. I'll go and get your sister."

Both boys smiled running to clamber onto the bed. Shizuo got up using his speed to enter his daughter's room. "We can't leave you out." He cooed gently lifting her into his arms. She was already asleep and would continue to be until the following night.

Back in the bedroom, his sons had already made themselves comfortable. Shizuo smiled at the sight. "Hey, don't take up all the bed. There will be no room for me."

"It's so small!" Delic huffed. "It's really soft and good to bounce on."

"Mother, we should use our bed."

Shizuo looked at the bed. "Yeah. I suppose so. Your room it is."

"I get the middle!" Delic grinned running from the room. Shizuo followed after them without a backward glance at the bed he and Izaya shared.

"See! It's plenty big enough!" Delic cried stretching his arms. "There's this much space!"

"So there is." Shizuo agreed, closing the door. Cradling Shizuka against him, the blonde climbed in, Tsugaru sliding in last. "Goodnight, boys."

"Night mom." Delic smiled snuggling against his left side.

"Goodnight mother." Tsugaru murmured snuggling against his right side. Closing his eyes he let the natural sleep take him. That was the first day he had been in the house and didn't spend it with Izaya.

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan." Shizuo opened his eyes seeing Izaya standing next to the bed. "You weren't in your room today."

"Huh? No, the boys wanted me here."

"It's almost dusk. You need to feed."

Shizuo sighed shaking his head. "No, it's fine. I've got it covered."

"Shizu-chan..."

"Like you said, it's almost dusk. You should go."

"Shizu-chan..."

"...mom?" Shizuo sighed lightly ruffling his son's hair.

"It's not dusk yet. Go back to sleep." The blonde murmured softly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Izaya asked. "It was Mikado that hit him not me."

Shizuo sat up turning to the pure blood. "What? Mikado hit who?"

Izaya groaned taken aback. "I thought you knew. If that's not the case, then what's wrong?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Are telling me your _wife_ hit my son? Is that what you're saying?"

"Shizu-chan, calm down. It was only once and I stopped him. Mikado isn't my wife."

"Get out"

"Shizu-chan." Izaya pleaded.

"I said get out!"

x-x-x

Delic didn't like his father. The vampire had woken his mother and upset him. It would be better if the two vampires went far away and left them alone.

"Delic, here's yours. Tsugaru, here's yours." Their mother looked tired despite sleeping at the same time as them.

"Mom." Delic clutched his breakfast looking nervously to his twin.

"Yes?"

"Can we live on our own?"

"This is our home." Their mother smiled.

"It doesn't feel like it." Tsugaru said quietly. "Father is never here and Blue is scary."

"Blue?"

"Dad's wife." Delic repeated the word he had heard his mother use. "We don't like it here."

"We don't like seeing you sad." Tsugaru added.

"Mom, why can't it just be the four of us?"

"Izaya is still your father."

"We don't want him." Delic said in unison with his twin. "He has another family. I want to play hide and seek but not get hit."

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed, crushing the empty blood bag in his fist. The synthesised experiment was actually quite compatible with his body.

Sunset was approaching. About an hour or so away, the vampire estimated. "Shizu-chan, I thought you were avoiding me." Shizuo eyed the pure blood standing at the door.

"We need to talk."

"Sounds serious. Don't you need to feed first? You didn't drink from me today."

"It's fine. Shinra helped me out."

"Is your friend a pure blood now?" Izaya grumbled.

"It's an artificial blood similar to yours. I'm going to need it."

"Why? You have me!"

"Not really. Izaya, I'm grateful for everything you've done. Thanks to you I have a new life, a family."

"Then why does it sound like you're breaking up with me?" Izaya demanded hands on his shoulders. Shizuo looked up from where he was sitting.

"Because I am. We can't stay here any more." Shizuo sighed.

"We? You're taking the kids?"

"They have names, Izaya. Delic, Tsugaru, Shizuka. Our children. They hate you. This is their decision."

"They're children! That's ridiculous."

"I have to look after my childrens' futures. I'm sorry Izaya."

"No!" Izaya's nails dug into his shoulder blades. "What about you, Shizu-chan? I can make things right with the kids. You love me, right?"

Shizuo looked up seeing the desperation on Izaya's face. "...I can't be with a murderer."

The prince recoiled as if he'd been slapped. "I'm a vampire. Drinking human blood is what I do! It's who I am Shizu-chan."

"You didn't drink it. You bathed in it. Probably killed them for a sexual high." Shizuo scowled. "I still have my humanity and my children are going to have theirs."

"Shizu-chan...you can't leave me."

"We'll be leaving at sunset."

"No. I won't let you. Please, Shizu-chan."

"You have your family, Izaya. You should have stuck with Mikado in the first place."

"Shizu-chan!"

"Mom, I'm hungry." His oldest son stood at the door rubbing one eye.

"Hold on a minute."

"It's fine. I'll get it." Izaya went over to the fridge, taking out one of the bags he crouched down handing it to their son. "Here you go."

The boy began to cry. "That's AB negative. I don't like it!"

"Face it, Izaya. You don't know anything about your children. Make sure you treasure the family you have left." Shizuo sighed getting the correct blood. "AB negative is Tsugaru's. O is for Delic."

"It's a small mistake. How was I supposed to know that?" Izaya grumbled.

"By being a father. Delic, go wake up Tsugaru. Celty will be here to pick us up."

"You're not-"

"We're leaving?" Delic asked staring up at them with wide magenta eyes.

"Yes."

"No, you're not."

"Does that mean no more Blue?"

"Yeah, that's right. No more scary stuff. Go and finish your breakfast." Shizuo smiled watching the boy take the other bag and run.

"Blue?"

"It's what they call your wife." Shizuo leaned over placing a kiss upon Izaya's pale cheek. "Goodbye, Izaya."

x-x-x

It was Tsugaru's turn to choose, so instead of a horse drawn carriage, the family of four would be riding in a sleek black limo. There wasn't much to take. Celty helped them load their possessions into the trunk. The cooler full of blood bags, a few toys and clothes for each of them. The rest remained behind in the rooms they had been given.

Shizuo gently eased down the cover hearing a soft click. Glancing at the door, the small group of maids that had supported his family gave a small wave. Shizuo smiled at them turning to the rear door where his sons were climbing in.

Shizuka was awake looking adorably confused as she twisted in a special seat Celty had included in Shooter's transformation. The two boys were strapped in nice and tight.

"Shizuo-sama." The head maid stood at the door with a smile. "We'll miss you."

"Thank you for everything, Maria." Shizuo smiled. Glancing at the window he could see the curtains were all drawn. There was no sign of Izaya, not to stop him or say goodbye.

x-x-x

Mikado knew it was a special day. He watched as the maids hurried past his door. Outside he could hear the special thrum of Celty's mystical ride.

Shizuo was leaving. The blue eyed vampire could see it in the way Izaya was late. Now the prince was here, his attention was half hearted. Shizuo was going. The third wheel was taking his family far far away-he hoped.

"Good morning, Izaya-sama." Mikado smiled reaching out for his partner's embrace.

"Morning." Izaya's eyes weren't focused on him. The prince was standing at the curtain. Mikado clenched his fists. "I have to-"

"Ugh." Mikado gasped clutching at his pregnant belly.

"What's wrong?" Izaya sighed.

"I-I think I'm going into labour." Mikado gasped with a groaned pain. Izaya was there at his side calling for the maids at the top of his voice. Mikado smiled clutching the vampire's hand. It was a very special day indeed.

x-x-x

 _Do you want me to wait any longer?_ Celty typed. Shizuo sighed shaking his head. He had given Izaya adequate amount of time.

"No. Let's go." If the damn flea didn't want to say goodbye, then it was his loss.

Celty got out moving to the driver's seat. Shizuo sat between his sons, Shizuka situated opposite. Both boys took one of his hands.

"Mom, where are going?" Delic asked ever curious.

"To Shinra and Celty until we find a new home."

"Can we help pick?"

"Of course." Shizuo drew an arm around both of them.

"Underground." Tsugaru suggested.

"Skyscraper!" Delic grinned.

"Nowhere dangerous." Shizuo lightly chided.

"Oh." Both twins groaned. "We can have a trampoline, right?"

"Of course."

"And a swimming pool?" Tsugaru asked.

"If it fits. When we get to Celty's, why don't we write a list of everything you want and see what we can do?"

"Yeah." Both twins smiled. Across from them Shizuka giggled reaching out a small hand.

"Almost there." Shizuo cooed. Soon they would start again just the four of them. He wouldn't let anything scary come near them. Frowns and sad faces wouldn't be allowed in their house. "Goodbye, Izaya." Shizuo whispered. It was time for a new beginning.

End


	55. The promise (Izuo)

Title:- The promise

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- language, violence, kissing

Summary:- It's a promise.

Requested by:- The loner

Seven years old. That was how old Shizuo Heiwajima was, when he first discovered what love was and at the same time rejection. The reason for the rejections? It could be his personality or the slight pudginess he carried around with him.

Shizuo is raised by a normal family, they let him do and eat what he wants. So perhaps he was a little indulgent in his dairy fixation. Love isn't really what a seven year old should be thinking about but Shizuo isn't really normal. He's mature for his age after dealing with ridicule for the first year.

It's ridiculous how easy he falls in love. It could be the way a girl smiles, how cute she is or if she walks past his desk. It doesn't matter how it works, the ending is always the same. Realise his feelings, confess because he doesn't like the weight of his feelings, get rejected and binge on sweet treats in a short spell of depression.

The problem with confessing is everyone knows. The class is like a prison, everyone points and laughs. Shizuo bows his head munching on a cream cake before the teacher can confiscate it. It feels like he'll never be loved by anyone except his family.

x-x-x

Izaya isn't an ordinary kid. He isn't human. He's special and superior to everyone else. Now for the umpteenth time he's been forced to change schools. He's only seven too. The class is as expected the same as the rest. Twenty five little humans sitting and picking their noses or whatever normal children his age do.

"Class this is Orihara Izaya." The teacher introduces him nudging him forward a little. "Make him feel welcome. Let's see there's a spare seat next to Shizuo-kun."

At that a few of the boys snigger. Izaya plays along running to where the teacher has pointed. It's the row of desks at the back. The spare seat is at the end next to the fat little human.

"Okay, there will be a ten minute break." The teacher announces leaving them to it. Izaya sighs watching as everyone in the class turns their attention to him.

"You're new. Where are you from?"

"Did your parents move?"

"Do you want to play?"

Question after question is fired in his direction. The only one that isn't interested in him is the fat kid. Izaya smiles deciding that's where he would direct his attention. It wasn't right that one of his subjects would ignore him. Just like every other class he had been in, Izaya would have them all following him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" One of the girls repeatedly hit his desk. "Why are you looking at Shibo?"

"Shibo? Is that your name, Shizu-chan?" Izaya cackles. The fat kid twitches but doesn't respond.

"Yeah, he's gross. He told me he was in love with me."

"Eeeeww!" The rest of the class chorused.

"Yeah, he's always eating cakes and getting told off by sensei."

"Shibo eats like a pig." Izaya glances to the side wondering why the boy hasn't responded.

x-x-x

At break time they're let outside to play. As expected the fat kid stays at his desk. Izaya hides under the teachers desk waiting until the small minded children have run past looking for him.

When they're gone, Izaya crawls out brushing himself down. "So is there any of the girls you haven't confessed to?" Izaya teases.

"Go away." The boy snaps. Izaya can see he has a cake in hand. "I don't like you."

"Why not? Because I'm popular and you're a fatty?"

"No. I just don't like you."

"There's a reason for everything, Shizu-chan."

"Doesn't have to be. Go away."

"Sorry pudgy, I want to stay here." Izaya sat at his desk crossing his arms.

"Fine. Just don't bother me. Ah! Excuse me." The fat kid got up running forward on stunted legs. Izaya watched with interest as the boy went outside after a girl not in their class.

It didn't take long for the girl to run away and the boy to hang his head. "Another confession?" Izaya asked when the boy came back in.

The fat kid didn't answer taking a plastic container from his desk. It was full of cakes. Izaya grimaced seeing the boy eat. That much sugar wasn't good for anyone.

"Gross."

"I don't care what you think. I told you to go away."

"Sure sure Shibo-chan."

x-x-x

For Shizuo, the constant in his life came the annoyance by the name of Izaya. The transfer student never left him alone. The two of them didn't get along, the raven as mean as the rest of the class.

Shizuo was now nine years old and nothing had changed. He still fell in love too easily knowing it was pointless and Izaya still bothered him- continuously.

"Out of the way, Shibo!" A group of boys pushed past him. Shizuo sighed leaving the classroom. As always he was the slowest.

"Sorry!" Another girl from a different class apologised as she crashed into him.

"That's okay." Shizuo smiled staring after her. There was a familiar fluttering in his chest. "...again huh."

"What's again?" Izaya popped up next to him, poking at his cheek.

"None of your business" Shizuo scowled slapping the raven's hand away.

"Mmhm. So you haven't just developed a crush on that girl?"

"Looks like it." Shizuo sighed trudging forward.

"You're only going to get rejected."

He knew Izaya was right. The girl would turn him down flat. That didn't matter. He was no stranger to rejection.

"I know. I'd rather be honest than keep everything inside."

x-x-x

"Stupid." Izaya murmured watching as Shizuo hurried after the girl. The fat kid didn't even know her name. "Why don't you pay attention to someone that actually loves you?"

Izaya didn't fall in love easily but he knew what it was he was feeling for Shizuo. Unlike the fat kid he hadn't confessed right away. Instead he had let the feelings grow. It didn't exactly hurt every time his crush was rejected but he didn't feel good about it either.

It was a complex feeling. Izaya waited for the boy to trudge back towards him after once again facing rejection. "Again, huh?"

"Yeah. What? You wanna say something?"

"Nothing you haven't heard before." Izaya shrugged.

x-x-x

Shizuo glanced over at the quieter than usual raven. Izaya met his gaze before bowing his head and turning away. They were heading for their final year before junior high.

Izaya still teased him rotten, enough so that the rest of the class felt sorry for him. It helped that the other boys were finding out what rejection was. Shizuo still didn't have any friends or get any valentines but it didn't matter so much.

The closest to a friend would be Izaya. Strange since they didn't like each other but true. He wasn't sure why the raven stuck so close to him and he hadn't really cared. Now that Izaya was avoiding him, he wanted to know why.

"...hey, Izaya!"

"What do you want, Shizu-chan?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shizuo grumbled.

"Damn. Come with me." Izaya got up taking his pudgy hand and dragging him from the classroom, ignoring the teacher's call.

"Hey! Wait up! I can't go that fast." Shizuo panted struggling to keep up with the pace. "Izaya! Where are we going?"

Into an empty classroom by the looks of it. Shizuo found himself pulled inside. Hands on his knees the boy panted heavily. "Sorry, Shizu-chan." Izaya reached out poking his cheek. "I'm moving."

"Oh. Well suppose I won't have to deal with you any more." Shizuo shrugged. He didn't understand why there was a pain in his chest.

"About that...I'll be back. Raira academy. That's where we'll both attend high school." Izaya smirked. "That's why you can't ask any more girls out."

"Why not?" Shizuo growled crossing his chubby arms.

"Because you're mine."

"Hah?"

"Because no one else is allowed to have you. I want you to save yourself for me." Izaya smiled sheepishly.

"I don't understand a thing you're saying."

The raven ran a hand through his hair looking frustrated. "You really are a protozoan! I like you."

Shizuo's eyes widened in shock. "What? You hate me."

"Teasing, Shizu-chan. That's not exactly hatred. I didn't expect to like you but I do! You're not allowed to ask anyone else out."

Shizuo shook his head taking a step back. His head was spinning and he needed to sit down. "...you're not a girl."

"Love doesn't choose gender."

"In case you didn't notice, I'm fat." Shizuo hung his head.

"I don't care. I like the way you look. Besides you can't run away from me." Izaya moved too quick for him, the raven's lips pressing against his own. " .you."

Shizuo shook his head not understanding a thing. He couldn't answer Izaya's confession- be it real or a joke. Nor could he bring himself to reject the raven. His heart had been broken many times, there was no point in hurting anyone else.

Izaya's arms were around his thick neck hugging tightly. "Goodbye, Shizu-chan. I'll see you back in high school."

Shizuo closed his eyes unable to answer. The bombshell Izaya had dropped had him speechless and now the raven was leaving. It felt like he was being rejected again. This time he hadn't even been the one to confess.

x-x-x

High school. After years of being apart, Izaya was holding up his end of the promise. Standing at the window of the classroom with the best view, the teenager stared down at the crowd entering through the school gates. Not long now and he would be reunited with Shizuo.

"What are you doing in here?" Shinra asked standing at his side.

"Observing." Izaya shrugged.

"Right. Listen, I want to introduce my friend-"

"Not interested."

"Understandable. This one is different. He has this adrenaline strength. I've seen him tear signposts from their concrete beds. It's incredible!"

"A little interested." Izaya conceded narrowing his gaze down below. How hard could it be to spot an overweight teenager with messy brunette hair. "Another time."

"Okay. Just don't be an asshole when you meet him."

"I treat all my humans the same." Except his Shizuo. "I can't see him. We have the entrance ceremony now, right?"

"Yeah. Who are you looking for?"

"...my boyfriend." Izaya smiled stepping back from the window. Anyone passing through the gate was now late. His Shizuo had never been late when they were in school together. It was doubtful that would change now.

"Y-your boyfriend?" Shinra gasped clutching at his sleeve. "Since when?"

"Last year of elementary school."

"Wait! What? And you didn't tell me?" He didn't understand why his middle school friend was making such a big deal over one small detail. "A boyfriend...I guess since you love humans, it could've been a girl or a boy. So your boyfriend attends this school?"

"He should do. It was our promise."

"What are we waiting for then? I want to meet the guy who puts up with you."

"Shinra, you're so mean to me." Izaya scowled leaving the classroom.

"Who was it that didn't introduce their boyfriend to me? You're a terrible friend."

"We haven't seen each other since the last year of elementary." Izaya sighed wishing he had taken Shizuo's contact details. It looked like he hadn't been the only one to move.

x-x-x

Izaya being the freshman with the highest grades in the year was to give a small speech. It was a good vantage point for a lookout. Standing at the podium, vermilion hues scanned the rows for Shizuo.

He was left painfully disappointed when there was no sign of the soft plumpness. Already he had checked the student roster and his boyfriend's name was on there.

"Top scorer on the entrance exams, Orihara Izaya." No sooner had he taken his place to speak, a fight broke out amongst the students. He didn't know what caused it but he knew the one in the centre was a delinquent with shockingly blonde hair.

Izaya watched as two students went flying to the back of the room. That would be Shinra's friend then. The raven realised, thankful for the distraction. Slowly it was sinking in- Shizuo wasn't in the auditorium.

x-x-x

Izaya was starting to get the feeling Shizuo was avoiding him. The raven had entered his boyfriend's class only to find the seat empty. The register was marked down that he was in. The seat however was empty.

In the desk was a container of cakes as expected. "Uh...I wouldn't touch those." The girl in the seat behind muttered.

"Yeah. You don't want to get involved with him."

Izaya took the container. "When he comes back, tell him Izaya took his cakes." Even now he could see the disgust in the students' faces. Nothing had changed from when they were kids. It would only be a matter of time before Shizuo came after him. Izaya smirked at the thought returning to his own class.

"Orihara-san." One of the girls stepped in his way. "There was this blonde delinquent looking for you."

"Oh." He was a little disappointed it wasn't Shizuo looking for him. It looked like Shinra's friend was eager to meet him. "I suppose I should send a greeting."

x-x-x

The greeting came in the form of the third year football team. Izaya sat on the fourth row of the bleachers twirling the container of cakes in his hand. Shizuo had yet to collect them.

The boy had fulfilled the promise of them going to the same school. So perhaps he wasn't being avoided. Izaya looked down at the field seeing the blonde teen storming towards him.

With a lazy smirk the raven watched as the football team blocked the way, ambushing the delinquent. Shinra was right. The blonde was incredible, his strength inhuman. Like bowling pins, the entire football team was sent flying into the goal net.

Impressed with the display Izaya clapped his hands together, giving the blonde a smirk as he got up. Shinra was next to him, shaking his head with a sigh.

"Izaya, this is my friend Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo, this is my friend Izaya Orihara." Shinra smiled introducing them. "He's a bit of an..."

Izaya wasn't listening, staring at the delinquent standing in front of him. "That's not-" it couldn't be. There was another Shizuo Heiwajima? Then where was his one?

"Oi. Give me my cakes back." The box was snatched from his loosened grip. "You know better than to touch these."

"...Shizu-chan?" Izaya murmured.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" The blonde growled. "It's been a while, Izaya."

"You two know each other?" Shinra asked looking between them.

"Yeah. We were in elementary school together."

Izaya shook his head. It wasn't his Shizuo. The delinquent with inhuman strength and fake blonde hair, wasn't the cute fat boy he had left behind.

"No. It's not you." Izaya hopped down from the bleachers, running across the field and out of the school gate.

"Izaaaayaa!" The blonde bellowed chasing after him. Izaya ran. It wasn't his Shizu-chan. His Shizu-chan couldn't run, he was adorably pudgy and human.

"Ugh." Izaya gasped finding himself caught against someone he didn't know. "Let go of me!"

"Why?"

"You're not my Shizu-chan!" Izaya kicked out.

The blonde sighed keeping him trapped. "It's not my fault I have this strength!"

"I don't care! Let me go! A monster like you isn't my Shizu-chan!" Izaya groaned landing on his butt.

"You too...I knew it." The blonde scowled shoving his fists in the pockets of his ruined blazer. Izaya watched him trudge away.

x-x-x

"Where are you going?" Izaya sighed following after Shinra.

"To see if Shizuo wants to join us for lunch." Shinra smiled. "He went home early yesterday."

Peering into the blonde's classroom he could see the desk was empty. "Doesn't look like he's here." Izaya muttered.

"No, he's here. My beloved told me so. The two of them are best friends."

"Is that so? Two monsters together."

"You two looking for Shizuo?" Kadota stopped next to them.

"Is he already on the roof?" Shinra asked.

"No. I just saw him by the large tree. Everyone is staying clear."

"Ah. He's in a really bad mood then." Shinra sighed. "Or upset. Celty says it can be either way. Let's go and see him."

"I really wouldn't." Kadota advised.

"I think we should listen to Dotachin."

"It's fine. I asked Celty what was wrong last night. Looks like he had a fight with his boyfriend. At least that was what she typed."

"Boyfriend?" Kadota asked. "I didn't hear anything about that. There was no one- ah! It could be Tanaka-sempai."

Izaya twitched.

"Sempai?" Shinra seemed genuinely interested. "I've never met him."

"You wouldn't have. Tanaka-sempai was older. From what I heard he guided Shizuo through junior high. They were close."

Izaya said nothing. It wasn't his Shizu-chan. There were no similarities whatsoever.

"Does this Tanaka-sempai go to this school?"

"No. They parted ways. I guess he's not doing so well without him."

"Or it could be something else." Izaya smirked. "I did steal his cakes yesterday."

Shinra sighed. "Not to mention you got him to use his strength. Shizuo hates violence."

"Yeah. It really looks that way." Izaya rolled his eyes thinking back to the damage caused.

"It's the truth." Kadota sighed. The three of them were leaving the school building out into the playground. Izaya could see a lone figure sitting against the tree. That was where they were headed. "Shizuo used to be slightly on the plump side. It was during the first year of junior high that he snapped."

"Snapped?" Izaya slowed stalling for time.

"Yeah. Out of nowhere he threw a classmate through a window. There were this group of boys who really had it out for him. They took his cakes and started calling him and Tanaka-sempai fags."

"It's fascinating what happened. It's like a dam. The adrenaline is there and with it that strength. It doesn't help that Shizuo has such a short fuse."

"So he can't control it?" Izaya asked ignoring the guilty pang.

"No. Shizuo doesn't have the discipline or control. Every time he used his strength, he broke a bone. I think he spent half junior high in hospital." Shinra explained looking like he was describing a scientific find. "There's a benefit though. He lost a tremendous amount of weight. No matter what he eats, his temper works it off."

Izaya hung his head. "I'm an asshole."

"I do tell you that." Shinra grinned. "Frequently. What's wrong now?"

"Nothing to do with you." Izaya glanced at the small paper bag in Shinra's hand. "What's that?"

"Oh this? It's cake. I was hoping it would cheer Shizuo up."

Izaya snatched it running over to the tree. Behind him Kadota and Shinra turned away leaving them alone.

x-x-x

"Room for one more?" Izaya held up the bag.

"What's that?" The blonde grumbled.

"Peace offering." Izaya sighed sitting down next to the other teen. "I was quick to judge."

"Aren't you always? Forget it. My fault for believing in our stupid promise."

"Shizu-chan, you changed so much. It was a shock." Izaya reached out poking the blonde's cheek. It wasn't the soft sponginess he remembered. "It'll take a bit of getting used to. Are you at least going to let me try?"

"...might as well." The blonde sighed. "I waited this long for you."

"Yeah. You did." Izaya handed over the cake. "So who's this Tanaka-sempai, Dotachin thinks is your boyfriend?"

"A friend." The teen shrugged.

"Just a friend? _Friend_ has many definitions."

"Just a friend. Couldn't really see anyone else when I had already promised to save myself, could I? Strange though. I actually had three girls ask me out in junior high."

"Shizu-chan, shut up." Izaya scowled. "Let's skip the rest of the day."

"Why?"

"Our long awaited date. I want to hear about the Shizu-chan in junior high."

"It's only our second day."

"We can stop by the bakery. My treat." Izaya grinned brushing himself down as he stood. Holding out his hand, he watched the blonde take it. Slim, sexy, Shizu-chan.

"Thanks. I don't have any money on me."

"Your parents didn't give you any?" Izaya asked skipping towards the gates, hand in hand.

"I didn't want to take it. I got into a gang fight last week. The damages got billed to my parents." His Shizu-chan kept up with ease.

"Ouch. That can't have been cheap. Well I have plenty to cover your sweet tooth." Izaya grinned squeezing the strong hand in his own. "Now, junior high?"

"Oh. I was still fat when I started. The upper years bugged me from the start, then Tanaka Tom interrupted and-"

"I changed my mind." Izaya sulked. "I don't want to hear about it."

"Then why ask?" The blonde grumbled at his side.

"Protozoan."

"Flea."

Izaya sighed, the two of them leaving the school premises. "I love you, Shizu-chan."

"Liar. You said it would take getting used to. That means-"

Izaya pressed their lips together, quickly backing away as they walked down the street.

"What was that for?"

"It's a kiss. Because you don't believe me. Your sweet tooth hasn't changed and neither has your heart."

"...really?" The blonde questioned dubiously.

"Really." Izaya confirmed with a nod.

"...good. I was worried you were one of those chubby chasers. I mean I still eat the same and I'm still like this."

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya mock gasped. "I'm insulted you'd think that. I like you in any shape or size. It's the inhuman strength of yours that will take some getting used to. Maybe I can help you control it."

"Yeah. You can try. Hey, flea."

"What is with that nickname?" Izaya muttered.

The blonde didn't respond sneaking a kiss. "I love you too."

Izaya froze, blinking slowly. With a groan he looked over his boyfriend. "I miscalculated. We should have met in our second year."

"Huh? What are you saying? You didn't want us to meet?"

Izaya clung to the teen before he could break away. "I didn't mean it like that." With another sigh, Izaya averted his eyes. "You'll understand soon enough. I'm more mature than you-"

"Hah. Yeah right. You're like a little kid." The blonde scoffed. "You're jealous of Tom-sempai."

"Shizu-chan, shut up before I make you."

"I'm stronger than you and mmph!"

Izaya smirked pulling the other teen into a small alleyway. Quite easily he pinned the blonde's wrists against the bricks nipping at his lips.

"Oi!"

"I meant this, protozoan. You have no idea what I want to do to you." Izaya sighed staring at the blonde's soft lips. "What I've dreamt of doing to you. I could eat you whole-"

"You turned to cannibalism now?"

Izaya smirked resting his head forward against the blonde's shoulder. "You have much to learn, Shizu-chan. Don't worry, I'll teach you everything. Ne, look forward to my seventeenth birthday."

"That's next year. Who knows if we'll even be together."

"We will." Izaya grinned taking a healthy step back. "The year after that and the year after that."

"If you say so." The blonde shrugged holding out his hand. Izaya took it, the two of them continuing on their short journey to the bakery.

"And the year after that and the year after that and-"

"Izaya, shut up. That's annoying."

"And the year after th-" Izaya groaned hitting the wall. "Definitely have to work on your strength control."

End


	56. Immobilized (Izuo)

Title:- Immobilized

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- There are those with powers and those that can neutralise them.

Raira academy. A school for the gifted and their counter parts. Not gifted as in talented or smart. Gifted as in those that were abnormal with powers unlike anything seen before. The school was divided into two clear sections, neither group were allowed to cross the line. One group dare not.

In the first section was the gifted and in the other section were the neutralisers. A dangerous group of individuals that had the power to stop a gifted in their tracks by touch alone. One touch gave temporary command, a single mark on a gifted's body gave ownership.

For their own safety. Had been the sympathetic dribble given to the gifted students. A single fight with a neutraliser could mean servitude. It was common sense to avoid such a place...

If it wasn't mandatory. Each gifted was given a simple choice. Those that fought were subdued and taken away. If they returned it was with a deep scar across their cheek or throat- a humiliating public display of ownership to the authorities.

There were no differences, no special uniforms or ways to tell who was gifted and who was a neutraliser. The students were in separate parts of the building but they still walked through the same school gate.

x-x-x

"Hey, Shizuo." Shinra grinned walking beside him. The other boy stood a good distance away from him. "I have someone I want you to meet. He's a bit of an asshole but still a friend."

"In school?" The blonde asks careful where he walks. From the looks of it Shinra and him are the only ones in the vicinity. It helps that they skipped last period.

"Ah. That's not possible. He hasn't started school yet. He should be starting next week. Until then I thought we could hang out after school."

Shizuo sighs taking a lollipop from his pocket. "Whatever. I'll meet the guy. You want me to take care of him?" Shinra gives him a small smile but admits to nothing.

x-x-x

They meet at the park late at night. There's no one around and Shinra's apartment is too small to host a number of people. Shizuo is the last to arrive. There's a teenager standing with Shinra dressed in black and red looking more of a delinquent than him.

It doesn't go unnoticed how much distance Shinra is keeping from the raven. It's a good sign. At least the teen is in the same boat as him.

"Shizuo, this is Izaya. The friend I was talking about. "Izaya this is Shizuo."

"Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan." Izaya grins giving him a small wave.

"Yeah. You're starting school, huh?"

"Next week."

"You should be fine if you can keep a distance with everyone else." Shizuo shrugs giving advice to the newcomer.

"I intend to. I'm glad we can be friends."

"Well this is going better than I expected." Shinra grins taking a step forward. Shizuo tries and fails not to flinch at the sudden movement. "...it looks like your ride is here." The bespectacled raven looks forlorn.

The cause is the black bike pulling up outside the gate. "See you around." Shizuo turns quickly jogging towards his best friend. It's not that he distrusts Shinra, it's just that the teen has asked about his blood.

Shinra Kishitani isn't his classmate. That role is reserved for Celty Sturleson, the raven's crush- the girl with the power to control shadows.

"Hey. Thanks for the ride."

 _No problem. How was Shinra?_

"Same as normal. He loves you y'know." Shizuo sighs, swinging a leg over the bike to climb on. Sitting in the saddle, his arms lightly circle around Celty's waist. It's okay for them to touch since they're the same.

 _I know._ Celty types confiding in him. _I don't know if my feelings for him are real._

Shizuo shuts up. There's nothing he can say to help. Shinra and Celty have touched numerous times. Each touch draws them together. Celty's feelings could just be due to Shinra becoming her owner.

x-x-x

Shizuo chooses to meet Izaya by himself. The teen has expressed a reluctance to be near Shinra and Shizuo being experienced in their school life knows what the teen is going through.

They meet at Shizuo's house because that's where the blonde feels safer and because Izaya doesn't want to be a nuisance. In the beginning he had briefly felt something was wrong. That feeling had disappeared the moment he had seen who the raven was.

"Izaya-kun!" Shizuo greets opening the door.

"Hey, Shizu-chan. Thanks for having me over." The teen smiles stepping inside. Shizuo closes the door waiting for Izaya to remove his shoes and follow him upstairs. "You look happy that Shinra isn't here."

"So do you." Shizuo notes. "You'll know more when you start classes. Looks like we'll be together."

"Mmhm." Izaya nods following close behind him on the steps. "Shinra seemed upset about the woman who came to pick you up the other day. Are they dating?"

Shizuo sighs opening his bedroom door. It's not his business to pry. "They can't be together. Shinra is a neutraliser. It's common knowledge that the more contact you have, the more clouded your heart becomes."

"I guess that could be pretty bad." Izaya stepped in after him, looking around his room. It was rare Shizuo let anyone in. Shinra had never seen his room. He wasn't stupid enough to let a neutraliser inside his home.

"Take a seat. I'll try and help out as much as possible."

"Thank you, Shizu-chan." Shizuo lets the name slide. It's been a long time since he's felt relaxed in the company of someone.

"Yeah well, things could get dangerous for you. What has Shinra told you?"

"That the school is split in two, those with powers and the neutralisers. That's about it."

Shizuo sighs closing the door. No one else outside the school knows the truth. His parents think his strength is normal. Taking a seat on the floor opposite Izaya, he knows he has to protect him.

"The groups aren't allowed to mix. There's a line that separates the school, cross that and you'll be in trouble. Anything I know about the other side is from Shinra. He warns us if there's any danger."

Izaya sits there nodding his head, listening with apt attention.

"Each group has a class rep. Those two are the only ones allowed into the other group. The gifted is Anri S-something. I forget her name. The neutraliser is Mikado Ryu- Ryugasaki? I don't remember his name either." Shizuo shakes his head cursing his inability to hold basic information.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiles. "Anything you tell me is helpful."

"Right. Don't announce you have powers or you'll be targeted. There are still those that want to control. Don't outright ask a gifted what their powers are. It's rude or something."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Izaya teases with a small grin. Shizuo stares at him curiously.

"You first then." The blonde shrugs.

"I'm fast." The raven says it half heartedly.

"I have super strength." Shizuo confesses, fulfilling their small promise.

"Cool. Can I see?" Izaya asks looking excited. Shizuo smiles sheepishly liking the attention. Wordlessly he moves closer to the small table they're sitting at, sliding his palm underneath and lifting. The entire table balances on his palm. "Amazing."

Shizuo flushes seeing the awe in the other teen's expression. A slim hand slides against the underneath of the table. "Ah. Sorry." Izaya apologises as their fingertips touch.

"It's fine." Shizuo shrugs it off lowering the table to the floor. "You're a gifted. It doesn't matter if we touch."

"...then...can we touch a bit more?" Izaya asks looking down shyly into his lap. "I know we haven't known each other for long..."

Shizuo finds his lap more interesting too. He can't remember a time that anyone has asked for intimacy. He likes Izaya too as surprising as it seems. He's never been one to believe in love at first sight.

"...sure." Shizuo murmurs placing his splayed hand against the soft carpet.

"...thanks." Izaya smiles placing a hand next to his. Slowly their fingertips touch, Izaya's hand climbing on top of his. Shizuo gasps at the warmth he can feel from the teen's fingers. It's comforting.

"Your hand is warm." Shizuo notes turning his hand to hold the teen's.

"It's usually cold. I guess my body feels hot." Izaya mumbles narrowing his gaze. "...your fault."

"Oh." Shizuo realises what the teen means. A small smile touches his lips. "Guess I'd better take responsibility then." Letting go of Izaya's hand, his fingers spider along the teen's wrist, moving up along his arm.

"I- I'm sorry!" Shizuo blinks finding himself pushed back. Izaya is standing above him looking flushed. "I have to go." The teen runs from the room, Shizuo catches him before he leaves, one arm around Izaya's midsection.

"No it's my fault." The blonde sighs letting the raven go. "Just wanted to tell you, be careful not to rush around. You don't want to bump into anyone from the other group."

"Yeah. See you...tomorrow?" Izaya still doesn't look at him, arms crossed against his chest. Shizuo finds it adorable, the other teen is like a small frightened animal.

"Yeah. You know where I live..."

x-x-x

Shizuo is stuck. Out of all the gifted there are three known to everyone in Ikebukuro. Celty, a shadowy legend that rips around a motorcycle. Anri, a medium currently possessed by a demon and himself, known for his temper and strength.

The delinquents and the gangs from different schools continuously seek him out in their bid to become the strongest. Shizuo usually wouldn't have a problem knocking them into next week, except he doesn't know if there's an enemy in the gang.

If he accidentally touches a neutraliser, then he'll be in big trouble. So Shizuo runs. The teen abandons the fight and legs it down the street. The gang chases after him but Shizuo is on adrenaline, his feet pumping at a terrifying rate.

Shizuo has only ever been touched once. The memory of being unable to move is terrifying. The class rep had touched each and every single one of them in warning. They had been naive in their powers.

Shizuo remembered fighting, trying to pull away from Mikado's loose grip. He remembered the horror as his knees has crashed to the floor, his body curling into a dogeza in front of the teen.

Throughout it all, the class rep had been smiling, a darker persona behind the kind mask. Shizuo had only been able to weep at his helplessness the same as everyone else in his class. It's not something he ever wants to feel again. So Shizuo runs and doesn't stop. Not until he reaches the safety of his home, where he can hide in his room.

x-x-x

"I-Izaya-kun!" Shizuo pants hands on his knees. The other teen is sitting on the porch outside his house. "What are you doing here?"

"We said we'd meet today." The raven looks him over. "Did something happen?"

"Only the usual." Shizuo shudders at how close he had come to being touched. The key to the house drops from his shaky hand, skittering across the path.

Izaya picks it up quickly unlocking the door for him. The black haired teen ushers him inside and up the stairs before his parents can say anything.

"Thanks." Shizuo murmurs dropping down on the bed. His heart hasn't calmed down yet, pulsing madly. He's not sure whether to be thankful to the class rep or curse him for causing such fear.

Izaya is already gone, leaving him alone. Shizuo curls in on himself feeling like an idiot.

A knock on the door has him jumping in fright. "Shizu-chan, I got you a drink. You must be thirsty." It's only Izaya.

Shizuo takes the glass, his shaky fingers covered with Izaya's sturdy ones. "Thanks." Izaya says nothing guiding the glass gently backwards. Shizuo greedily gulps down the cool liquid. "Were you waiting long?"

"Not really. Did something happen?"

Shizuo rests his head on his knees liking the feel of Izaya's hand on his head. It's something every known gifted goes through but the thought of Izaya running scared through the town makes his blood run cold.

"Don't let anyone see your powers." Shizuo sighs. His heart rate is slowing, the panic receding. He's at home. He's with Izaya. He's safe. "I first used my powers when I was seven. I didn't know what they were. I'm known to everyone in Ikebukuro. The same as Celty."

"Oh. Did you get touched?"

"No." Shizuo sighs looking up to meet Izaya's gaze. "I've only been touched once. When you start school, you will be too. The class rep will show you first hand what will happen."

x-x-x

Shizuo skips the following day. If asked why he'll tell the truth. It's not unusual for a gifted to need time to recover after usage of their power. As far as his parents know, he's sick. Shizuo pretends to be, waiting until the house is empty.

A small stone bounces against his window. Shizuo rolls out of bed waving down to Izaya. The raven will be his company for the day.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." The raven greets skipping into the house. "Feeling better today?"

"Yeah. What do you want to do today?" Shizuo asks watching Izaya remove his shoes. "The house is empty." He doesn't know why he points out the obvious, just that he _has_ to.

"Interesting. Then I want to hold Shizu-chan's hand." Shizuo nods taking Izaya's hand in his own. Wordlessly he leads the other teen upstairs into his bedroom.

The two of them sit on the bed. Shizuo leans across daring to press his lips against Izaya's soft ones. The raven thankfully reciprocates, kissing him back. They fall, Shizuo's head hitting the plumpness of the pillow, Izaya on top of him, guiding their kiss to new heights.

"Ne, Shizu-chan." The raven whispers against his lips. "Never leave me."

"Don't intend to." Shizuo utters wanting his lips back on Izaya's. He does just that, sliding his tongue past the raven's soft lips.

x-x-x

It's like a dream. Shizuo has found the one he loves, he's happy. Since their first kiss, they've done other naughty stuff everyday. Tomorrow is the day Izaya starts school and becomes known to both groups. Shizuo wishes it didn't have to be so.

"Orihara-kun, have you contacted your parents?" His mother asks standing at the door. Izaya is staying the night. Shizuo shivers in anticipation, finally getting to touch the lithe raven's naked body.

"Yes, Heiwajima-san." The other teen smiles.

"Good. Don't stay up too late. Shizuo, no late night snacking."

Shizuo scowls looking at his smirking boyfriend. His mother leaves the room. It's Izaya that locks the door, hurrying over to him. Shizuo enfolds him into his arms.

"I thought she'd never leave." Izaya murmurs sliding under the covers. Shizuo nods in agreement impatiently slipping one hand into Izaya's sweatpants. "Someone is impatient." The raven coos kissing his forehead.

"Mmhm." Shizuo likes the way Izaya snuggles up against him, likes his warmth and the feel of their skin pressed together.

"Shizu-chan, I want to do it today." Izaya gently taps his hand. Reluctantly the blonde pulls his hand free. "Lay still."

Shizuo does as he's told. Izaya lays curled up on top of his body, one hand lazily stroking his dick. Shizuo's pants are at his knees giving the other teen access. "Izaya..."

"Shh. I said I want to do it." The raven admonishes.

Shizuo gasps softly feeling Izaya's fingers behind his sac, rubbing at his hole. "Uh, Izaya?"

The teen smiles softly kissing his lips. "Relax, ne?" Shizuo does so, feeling strange at the finger casually pushing inside him. "See doesn't hurt."

"Feels weird." The blonde murmurs. "I can't move."

"It feels good, hm?" Izaya kisses him again, adding another finger. Both of them thrust languidly inside him. "I won't hurt you."

x-x-x

"Shizuo, Orihara-kun, you have school!" His mother calls pounding on the locked door. Shizuo opens his eyes, the sun beaming through his window, the birds chirping outside like they did every morning.

"Yeah." The blonde calls. It's warm underneath him. Izaya is laying against the sheets, acting like a furnace for his aching body. Shizuo smiles resting his head just below the raven's chin. Lazily his finger draws small patterns around the teen's nipple.

"Morning, Shizu-chan."

"Morning, Izaya." Shizuo murmurs. They have school to get to but the blonde doesn't want to move- doesn't want to leave Izaya. Last night he had lost his virginity Izaya had taken it. Even now the teen could feel his boyfriend's warmth inside him.

"Where's your mother?" The raven asks playing with his hair.

"Left for work." Shizuo says quietly gently wiggling his hips. "We have some time before school."

"Ah, it's not so bad if Shizu-chan gets addicted to my body." Izaya grins kissing the top of his head. "Especially this part."

Shizuo gasps as Izaya moves, pushing further into his channel. They've been connected all night. Shizuo dreads the moment they'll be separated. "Mm."

The blonde moans nuzzling Izaya's chest. It feels like he's been bewitched, the desire for the other teen is getting stronger with each passing day. Shizuo worries that Izaya is right and he does become addicted.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya whispers his name reverently. The pair roll over, Izaya hot between his thighs. "Don't ever let anyone else touch you." Shizuo shudders at the words, feeling the spell weave around his heart. "I'm the only one who can."

x-x-x

Shizuo is disappointed to see no sign of his boyfriend. Part of him is glad Izaya chose not to show. It means another day of where he won't be known. Still it's lonely without the teen by his side.

He doesn't know why he flinches away from Celty's touch. His friend is only being friendly. _Did I startle you? What's wrong?_

"Nothing." Shizuo scowls in a bad mood. The teacher is droning on about things they should and shouldn't do.

 _It doesn't sound like nothing._ Celty prods pushing for an answer.

"Just...missing my boyfriend...I guess." Shizuo sighs feeling downhearted. Celty starts typing furiously.

 _You have a boyfriend?! Since when? Why haven't I been introduced?_

Shizuo smiles raising his head from the desk. Celty isn't the only one that's interested. Another classmate's attention has been peaked.

"Eh? Shizu-Shizu has a boyfriend?" The two girls corner him for information. Shizuo feels better talking about Izaya.

x-x-x

"What do you think so far?" Shinra asks his new classmate.

"It's nothing special." Izaya shrugs. "I already knew this anyway."

"That's true. Are you free after school today?"

"No. I have something to attend to." Izaya grins.

"Orihara-kun. This is your first day." The teacher reprimands. "Stop being so disruptive in class."

"Yes, sensei."

"Good. Now, you are the only students capable of stopping the powers of the gifted..."

Izaya sighs turning to look outside the window. It's as boring as he thought it would be.

x-x-x

Shizuo smiles seeing Izaya waiting outside his house. It feels like forever since he's seen him. "Hey, Shizu-chan." The teen greets waiting to be let inside.

"Izaya. You didn't come to class today." Shizuo sighs unlocking the door. "Did something happen? You didn't get touched did you?"

"You're worrying to much, Shizu-chan." Izaya grins. "Hurry up and get inside so we can be together." Shizuo does just that, sweeping the teen into his arms and up the stairs.

"Shizuo! You could at least say you're home!" His mother calls up the stairs. "You've left the door open!"

"It's not important." Izaya whispers to him. Shizuo nods in agreement locking the bedroom door. Shizuo smiles when Izaya embraces him, placing a kiss against his lips. "Unlock the door."

"Why? I thought we were going to...do stuff?"

"We will. Unlock the door." Shizuo flicks the catch, carrying Izaya to the bed. "Good. Come here." Shizuo does so, straddling Izaya's slim waist. Izaya's hand caresses his cheek. Shizuo blushes curling up against the teen. In the back of his mind he knows he shouldn't be doing any of it. His parents and brother are downstairs. Instead his head moves like a tamed kitten wanting its master's affection.

End


	57. Defy the blood pt1

Title:- Defy the blood pt 1

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo, Izaya x Mikado, Hibiya x Delic, Psyche x Tsugaru, Kanra x Shizuka

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi, yuri, incest

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Envy the blood. Two decades later the vampire king has died.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Freakoutwolf._

It starts with a death, like every other vampire story. Not a character of consequence yet the most important vampire in existence. The current vampire king has died. The current queen is distraught but as they say, the undead life must go on.

The heir to the throne is none other than the previous king's son, Izaya Orihara. His reign will be absolute according to the soon to be queen. The first decree is that every vampire in his region is to attend his coronation and the after party. That means _every_ vampire without prejudice or exemption.

Given that it's the age of technology, the invitations are emailed across a large network to each recipient followed by a cream envelope of high quality with a wax seal and a foiled invitation inside.

It's Mikado Ryugamine or Orihara as he refers to himself as, that takes it upon himself to see the distribution and tracking of each invitation. Without exception of course doesn't apply to the _other_ family. Those have been crossed from the list in thick black marker, so much that there's a hole in the page where the name should be.

It's been two decades and not once has he heard a reference to _that_ family. His own family have grown as lovely vampires. His eldest son, Hibiya. His daughter, Kanra and the youngest, Psyche. They are the future of the Orihara clan.

What the proud blue eyed vampire didn't know was that the list didn't matter. Izaya had made sure the first ones to get the invites were his estranged family.

x-x-x

At sunset the coronation starts. Every highborn vampire attends. The others trickle in between and after for the party. By seven, Izaya is crowned. By eight, the mansion doors are open and everyone on the premise is announced through the ringing of a bell.

Mikado doesn't really see the point of the process. There's only one family that matters and it's his own. Each of his family likes to stand out. Hibiya dresses like the prince he is. Kanra has stolen her father's jacket again, wearing it like a trophy and Psyche has gone for a similar jacket in white.

Flitting from vampire to vampire is the new king. Izaya is dressed casually not fitting of his new station. He can see his eternal partner's eyes flick to the door, hear a pause in conversation each time the bell rings. Mikado quells the bubbling jealousy with the knowledge the _others_ won't be showing up at all. That's when he hears a gaggle of whispers from around him and the ring of the bell.

"Announcing Shizuka-sama, Delic-sama and Tsugaru-sama. Clan Heiwajima."

x-x-x

The three siblings clamber out of the limo supplied by Celty. Shizuka is the first out, her white heels clicking smoothly against the patio. The white dress she has picked out makes her look beautiful with a childlike quality. The long matching silk scarf is wrapped around her neck.

Flanking her on the left is her eldest brother Delic. Her brother is wearing a white suit with a magenta pin striped shirt to match his eyes and headphones to block out women's gossip when he flirts with them.

On her left is her other brother, Tsugaru. Her brother is more refined, quiet and polite. Tsugaru has always been in love with the old culture setting his look as a lovely blue and white kimono and painful looking wooden sandals.

"Careful there. Wouldn't want to break your heels." Delic teases poking out his tongue.

"Please. Tsugaru is more likely to break the strap of his sandals." Shizuka responds straightening the small chain on her handbag.

"Leave me out of your childish quibbles." Tsugaru sighs arms folded. Shizuka can see her brother is cold, forearms locked together inside the kimono sleeves.

"Hey look. There's a fountain." Delic grins. "What's betting it's a statue of the current king?"

Surprisingly Tsugaru chuckles. "Commissioned by Blue."

Shizuka looks between the pair, feeling left out. "I don't get it." She pouts. Both twins sigh, gently patting her shoulders.

"Be thankful you don't." Tsugaru mutters.

Following the crowd, Shizuka flinches at the loud ringing. "We're vampires." She groans covering her ears. "Who decided we need to be deafened?"

"Shizuka. Here." Lowering her hands, the noises stop. Delic placing his headphones over her ears.

"Thanks." The three of them head towards a small desk.

"Names and clan." The woman behind the desk says as if on repeat.

"Shizuka, Delic and Tsugaru Heiwajima."

"Thank you. Do you have your invite?" Shizuka opens her bag, taking out the envelope inside. "Proceed."

Shizuka smiles walking to the man at the bottom steps.

"I don't remember these being here." She hears Delic whisper.

"It's been twenty years." Tsugaru explains.

Shizuka hands the invitation to the man with the bell. She watches as he goes up the stairs and rings the bell. "Announcing Shizuka-sama, Delic-sama and Tsugaru-sama. Clan Heiwajima."

Shizuka slowly turns to her brothers. "Did everything just go quiet?" She whispers. Tsugaru nods solemnly, whilst Delic grins. She can feel everyone staring at her. A man with red eyes heads straight for her.

"Shizuka." As soon as her name is spoken, the noises start up again. "You've grown."

Shizuka takes a step back chewing at her lip. "Um, I'm sorry. Mom told me not to talk to strangers."

The man looks hurt. Shizuka hears sniggering behind her from Delic.

"To be expected I suppose." The raven murmurs softly. "I'm your father."

"No you're not." Shizuka blurts out. "I've never met you before. Dad lives with us!" She's not happy about someone else pretending to be her family.

"Oh?" Shizuka flinches at the cold look she's given. She finds herself under the protective wing of Tsugaru's kimono. "Where is your mother?"

"Busy." Delic answers with a shrug. "He's looking after the baby."

"...baby?"

"Yeah. But knowing Mom, he's bound to send-"

"Izaya-sama!" Delic sticks two fingers in his mouth gagging. Shizuka giggles quietly staring at the teenager glued to the man's side. "Oh? Is this Shizuka-chan? I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

Shizuka stares back at the teen. He was smiling but his eyes weren't. "Mom told me not to talk to strangers. Which is fine because you don't like me anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"So um fake dad. Is this your son?"

"No! I'm his eternal partner." The blue eyed vampire glared at her.

"Oh." Eyeing the red eyed vampire, Shizuka tilted her head a little. "So you're a lolicon?"

Behind her Delic burst into peels of laughter. Tsugaru groaned. Behind them the bell rang. Shizuka cringed only for Delic to place the headphones back over her ears.

"Make sure you don't take them off." Her older brother murmured.

"How am I supposed to hear what everyone is saying?"

"Don't worry about it." Delic sighed looking around. "You wouldn't want to."

Shizuka reached up to flick the noise canceller on. "Announcing Tom Tanaka. Clan Heiwajima."

"Don't need these." Shizuka smiled handing them back. Running past her brothers the long haired vampire ran to the one just announced.

x-x-x

Mikado hated her. The little girl that had grown to be so annoyingly bright. Next to him Izaya's mood was darkening. He had caught a mention of a baby and now some unknown vampire was being announced.

"Shizuka's boyfriend?" Izaya asked the two remaining blondes.

"Hardly." The louder one scoffed. "That's mom's- ooh. She's pretty hot. See you, Tsu."

The quieter one sighed. Mikado looked at his attire. Gracefully the blonde bowed forward. "Please accept my apology on behalf of my sister. She's still young."

"That's okay, Tsugaru." Izaya smiled.

"Thank you, father. If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." Without waiting the blonde walked off.

"Well that was interesting." Mikado noted quietly.

Izaya didn't answer him. The raven looked downcast. The kids were one thing but Shizuo was another. Mikado was relieved the other one hadn't turned up. Even better it looked like the blonde had moved on.

"Izaya-sama?" The new king shook his head turning away. Mikado reached out but the raven was already gone. "Hibiya!" His oldest son joined his side. "Tell your brother and sister to sabotage those three eyesores. I want them out of here." Mikado whispered.

"Yes, mother." The oldest eyed his old playmate before stalking away to find his siblings.

x-x-x

"So those are our half siblings?" Kanra asked leaning on the banister. From the staircase she could see everything.

"That's right." Her older brother sighed. "Mother wants them gone."

"Fun~!" Kanra smirked. "They'll be something to do at this boring party."

Sitting at her feet was the youngest of the trio. Psyche had his legs through the wooden railings, swinging them back and forth. "That one is wearing the same headphones as me. I want to play with him!"

"No. That one is mine." Kanra raised a brow seeing her brother's reaction.

"I'll take the girl."

"Oh! But that leaves me with the boring one. He looks like an old man." Psyche whined.

"What are you three doing up here?" Kanra turned to see their father standing behind them, leaning against the wall.

"Observing." Was her response. "The other vampires are only here to suck up."

"Pretty much. Stay out of trouble."

"Yes father."

"Yes dad."

"Okie dokie."

All three of them had their fingers crossed. Their father satisfied with the answer vanished somewhere in the crowd below.

"Well then. Let's have some fun." Kanra smirked, smoothing down her black cocktail dress.

x-x-x

Delic smiled nodding every time the woman stopped moving her lips. She appeared to be happy with talking to him and damn could she talk. Not once had she touched the glass of blood he had fetched for her.

Her lips moved continuously. Her only redeeming quality was that she was hot. Nice breasts too, given by the cleavage on show. "That's all very interesting." Delic interrupted flicking the switch on the noise canceller. "I'd much rather kiss these beautiful lips of yours." Sliding an arm around the woman's waist, Delic moved in for a kiss.

His cheek shifted to the side from the splayed hand across his face. "I already told you I had a husband!" The woman snapped stalking off. Delic blinked shaking his head. At the table he was standing at, soft laughter twinkled against his ear. Turning around he saw an old maid with soft greying hair.

"Still as naughty as you were then, Delic-sama?" The maid gave him a crinkled smile.

"...Maria." Delic breathed in shock. "You're still here?"

"Until the end." The old maid smiled. "You've grown."

"You haven't aged a day."

The maid laughed. "Always the charmer."

"Come on. There's someone I want to introduce you to!"

Delic took the old maid's hand gently guiding her through the crowd. His sister was dancing with Tom, His twin was standing against the wall watching over her.

"Shizuka, stop dancing." The blonde did so with a smile. "This is Maria. She looked after you as a baby."

"Pleased to meet you." His sister smiled.

"Oh my. You've grown into such a beautiful woman."

"Maria-san." Tsugaru joined them. "It's good to see you are well."

"And you. How is your mother?"

"Good." Delic grinned. Shizuka had gone quiet fishing around in her bag. "Shizuka?"

Their sister looked panicked. "I forgot it. It's not here! I never forget it. I-"

"Shizuka!" Delic cried out watching his sister's eyes flutter. Tsugaru was holding her up.

"What's the matter?" The maid asked.

"She needs to lay down." Tsugaru murmured. "Tom-san-"

"I'll call Shizuo." Tom was already rushing off phone in hand.

"Follow me." The maid guided them back through the crowd. "You can rest her in the maid quarters."

"Thank you."

x-x-x

"What happened?" Hibiya demanded to know. Kanra smirked watching the crowd begin to stir in panic. The two boys looked panicked, the girl carried by one of them.

"She looks sick."

"Vampires don't get sick." Kanra grinned. "I stole this from her bag." Holding up an injection she stared at the shimmering green liquid inside. "Looks like it was important."

"You ruined our chances!" Hibiya snapped.

"My one ignored me. I was being happy and talkative and he ignored me!"

"You'll have to try harder then."

x-x-x

There was no sign of Izaya. His eternal partner had vanished. Mikado hoped he was talking to someone in the crowd but more than likely he would be standing close to the maid quarters. The nuisance girl had created a scene passing out like a human of all things. At least the three of them were out of the way for now.

Clang-

The bell rang once before being silenced. Mikado looked across the room seeing Izaya's old lover standing next to the bell ringer, protectively cradling a baby.

"Are you trying to wake him up?" The vampire hissed. Mikado strained his ears to listen to the conversation. "I just managed to settle him down! Where's the maid quarters?"

Shizuo had arrived. Mikado clenched his fists. They couldn't meet. He couldn't let Izaya see the blonde.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed heading through the mansion. It was the one place he never wanted to be again. Things had changed. It wasn't his home any longer- it never was. So much had changed yet the foundation was still there and with it the years of memories bittersweet.

The other vampires gave him a wide birth, perhaps it was down to the dark aura surrounding him or the child in his arms fast asleep. Either way he was only here for one reason and it wasn't Izaya.

"Mom!" Delic waved him over. Shizuo took the injection from his pocket handing it over. "Thanks."

"Shizu-chan." The blonde vampire stiffened feeling Izaya's presence wash over him.

"...Izaya." Shizuo breathes in a whisper. "Sorry for your loss." Deep down he knew the prince had loved his father.

"Thanks. It's been a while."

"A couple of decades give or take." Shizuo shrugs as if his old lover's presence isn't suffocating.

"Our children have grown beautifully."

"Yeah."

"You haven't changed." Izaya smiled.

"The benefits of being dead I suppose." Shizuo shrugged.

"A baby, ne? Congratulations."

"Thanks. I should be going." The king snatched his wrist.

"Is Shizuka pregnant?"

"No." Shizuo pulled away cradling the baby against his chest.

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"None of your business." Shizuo grumbled.

"I'm her father."

"In name. We'll be out of here soon enough."

"I'd rather you stay." The king moved to block his way.

"Maybe you should check with your family before you make those kinds of decisions."

"You are my family."

"Whatever. An hour tops we'll be out of here." Shizuo shook his head, keeping his breathing even. It wouldn't do any good if he broke before his old lover.

"Shizuka might not be recovered by then!" Izaya finally snapped showing his frustration.

Shizuo sighed. "Shizuka has silver poisoning. She got into a fight a couple of nights ago."

"A couple of nights ago? Why doesn't she just flush it out?"

"Because she can't drink blood at the moment. Her throat was crushed. Shinra gave us injections to take every hour. She took enough to cover her for this party."

"Apparently not." Izaya murmured.

Shizuo smiled down at the baby before fixing Izaya with a hardened stare. "I double checked her bag before I let them leave. Please try and keep your wife under control."

"You weren't even here and you're accusing Mikado?"

"Shizuo!" Tom was at his side one hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"Yeah. Sorry." Shizuo heaved a deep sigh. "I'm fine now. You said you were dancing with her. Did anything happen?"

"There was a young woman-I think, that bumped into her. Long black hair and red eyes. Looked identical to this guy." Tom shrugged pointing to Izaya. "This is no place for a baby."

"It's okay. We're leaving. Have Tsugaru and Delic bring Shizuka. I'll let Celty know what's happened." Shizuo gave Tom a smile turning back towards the entrance.

"Shizu-chan. Don't go!" Izaya called out behind him.

"You couldn't stop me then and you can't stop me now." Shizuo said without turning around. "Good luck protecting the vampires."

"Shizu-chan! I love you."

"So? I had no intentions to come back. Goodbye Izaya."

"Shizu-chan! If you leave now, I'll bring you back by force!"

Shizuo shook his head looking over his shoulder. "We both know you can't compel me and if you try to do so to my children, you'll have to execute me for treason because I will kill you."

x-x-x

"Oh." Psyche sighed swinging his legs. "It looks like it's over. Looking down he could see his father arguing with another vampire. "Who's that?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima. Our half siblings' mother." Hibiya told them.

"He's strong isn't he?" Kanra rested a hand against her cheek. "I can see why our mother hates him."

"Jealousy?" Psyche asked.

"So what is with this injection?"

"It's a cure for silver poisoning." All three of them quickly turned seeing the stoic blonde from before. "It's quite lucky you have that. You'll be needing it."

Kanra felt a sharp pain, the blonde pressing her back against the banister. Looking down she could see a rose bloom at her stomach. She could see smoke rise from the blonde's hand yet there wasn't any indication he was in pain.

"Touch my sister again and I'll kill you." Kanra blinked. The vampire was gone. The pain in her stomach grew more intense. Kanra screamed trying to claw out the small silver cross she had been stabbed with.

Her siblings backed away with a hiss. "Kanra? What's wrong?" Both her mother and father were there. It was Izaya that tore the cross from her, throwing it to one side as it burnt him. The injection was stabbed into the wound. Kanra hissed as the liquid burned. The world tipped upside down and then she was falling.

Her parents caught her before she flipped over the banister. Psyche was smiling. "He's not so boring after all." Kanra managed a tired smirk.

x-x-x

Shizuka smiled tiredly, resting her head against Delic's chest. Her oldest brother carried her to the waiting limo. Tom and her mother were already waiting inside.

"Hey mom." Shizuka reached out motioning that she wanted to be babied. Tsuki was handed to Tom, whilst she got to sit in her mother's lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. The pain is fading." Shizuka sighed closing her eyes.

"Shinra said you should be recovered by tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Where's Tsugaru?"

"Sorry, I'm late." Tsugaru had his arms folded inside the kimono, climbing in with ease to sit opposite them. Delic sat next to him.

"Celty, we're all here." Shizuo announced. The engine revved. Shizuka smiled as the limo left the Orihara estate. She had questions about her estranged family but by the faint trembling beneath her, she knew it was the wrong time to ask.

x-x-x

"Kanra, how are you feeling?" Mikado looked up from his place beside the bed. Izaya stood on the other side not looking worried at all.

"Fine, dad." His daughter responded. The other two were keeping out of his way. "It wasn't life threatening."

"It could have been." Mikado said quietly.

"It wasn't." Izaya shrugged. "Kanra had the antidote the whole time."

"That's for the silver. What about the cross?" Mikado got up grabbing Izaya's hand. His lover's fingers were singed.

"Nothing some blood won't cure." The king shrugged. "If you'll excuse me, I have guests to tend to." Mikado opened and closed his mouth, seeing his partner was already gone.

"I'm fine mom."

"This wouldn't have happened if they hadn't been here."

"Mom, could you get them back?" The blue eyed vampire looked to his daughter. "It feels like we lost. psyche is interested in hurting Tsugaru."

"I don't want them here." Mikado sighed.

"Because you don't think you'll win?"

"I'm not talking about this any further."

x-x-x

Kanra smirked lifting the blankets to show the wound to her brothers. It wasn't so much a punishment as a declaration of war.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Psyche asked with a grin.

"Did you see the look on dad's face when they turned up? No way he'd let them go." Kanra flopped back against the pillow, arms propped behind her head. "This is just what we need to liven up this dreary prison."

"Our father only let them go the first time because mother went into labour." Hibiya told them. "All the maids were waving goodbye."

"Who was the old one? The two guys seemed happy to see her." Psyche asked hopping on the bed to sit cross legged.

"That's one of the maids that used to look after the twins. All the others were fired."

"Think she'd know where they are?" Kanra pondered. "Dad obviously didn't."

"They're still bound by the same weaknesses. So they're still in Japan." Psyche chirped.

"No. They wouldn't be able to cross the Tama or Ara rivers. That puts them in one of the eighteen wards left over in Tokyo." Kanra explained. Out of the three of them she was the one with the brains. Hibiya had the attitude and Psyche the mischief.

"So if dad was looking for them, then they must have been moving around!" Psyche exclaimed looking excited.

"Exactly. Let's make a bet of where they currently live."

"This is all pointless." Hibiya sighed adjusting his crown. "What is knowing where they are going to do?"

"It doesn't." Kanra shrugged. "Dad probably had someone to follow them. He's king now. He can make the rules."

Psyche sat up. "Oh! I forgot. Sorry." The youngest apologised unzipping the small bag at his side. "I found this."

"You mean stole it." Kanra grinned snatching the book. "It doesn't matter. We'll all get a copy anyway. It's the new code of conduct for vampires."

Kanra say up flicking through the thick volume, her eyes quickly skimmed the pages absorbing the information. "...I see. The boundaries just got a lot smaller. This will be fun~!"

x-x-x

"Sorry Shinra." Shizuo sighed leading his family through the door. "The trains aren't running and the hotels are booked out."

"What about your friend?" The illegal doctor asked letting them in.

"Tom has his own stuff to do. We'll be gone tomorrow at sunset."

"You're welcome anytime. You know where the guest rooms are."

"Yeah. Thanks." Handing the baby over to Delic, Shizuo left his children to sort out their own sleeping arrangements. Outside Celty was standing next to the limo. "Thanks for the ride."

 _You're welcome. Are you okay?_

Shizuo watched the shadows reform first into a horse as black as night and then into a sleek motorcycle. "No, I'm not."

 _Did the two of you talk?_

"Yeah. We spoke to each other. I'm tired."

 _It's only an hour before midnight._

"I know. Sorry I dragged you into this." Celty patted his back, giving her shoulder to rest on.

x-x-x

Shinra and Celty were asleep. As was her mother. Shizuka quickly opened the door before the bell could be rang. "Parcel for Shizuo Heiwajima?" The doorman asked.

"I'll take it." It was a book of some sort. That much she could tell shifting the package to the crook of her arm. Closing the door she ran into the twin's room. "Where's Delic?" Shizuka whispered.

"Enjoying the nightlife like usual." Tsugaru told her. "What's that?"

"Parcel for mom." Shizuka gingerly sat on the bed trying not to disturb the sleeping baby. "I'm opening it."

Tsugaru took it away from her. "I'll open it. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I took an injection half an hour ago." Shizuka tugged down the white scarf. "It's almost healed. Open it! Last time it was the invite."

"That's what I'm worried about." Her brother tore at the brown paper. "It's a rule book for vampires."

"We have rules now?" Shizuka sulked. "How boring."

Tsugaru was the studious type flicking through page after page. "After reviewing the current state of our vampire race, the following rules and guidelines have been put in place. These are to be put in place with immediate effect without exemptions."

"That doesn't sound good." Shizuka sighed smoothing over the pattern of her dented skin.

"All clans including the bitten must register with the king at the given appointment."

"There's another envelope!"

"All bitten must be accepted by the king. Any bitings without authorisation will result in punishment to the clan."

"Looks like we're going back." Shizuka sighed. "I don't think mom would want to go."

"He doesn't." Tsugaru confirmed. "It gets worse. For full grown vampires, all blood must be consumed from the vein without alterations. Blood bags are now illegal, along with any other substitute substances."

Shizuka gasped. "What is this? It's like it was written for us."

"It's written for our mother." Tsugaru whispered. "This time our father isn't letting us go."

"I don't like this. I want to go home!" Shizuka sulked. Without a word her older brother gathered her into his arms.

x-x-x

"What is this?" Mikado asked holding the 'rule book' up.

"It's law." The vampire king shrugged. "A copy has been delivered to every vampire. I have responsibilities now."

"You had them to start with. Our family!"

"You're over reacting, Mikado-kun. Things will be busy for a while but the changes are necessary."

"What about your other family? They hurt Kanra!"

"Kanra started it." Izaya shrugged. "They'll be coming tomorrow night."

"For how long?" Mikado asked quietly. His eternal partner merely smirked.

x-x-x

Back again. Shizuo stared at the mansion ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. It would be a repeat of the previous night. The book of rules was what he was going to beat his children's father with.

"Mother?" Tsugaru looked to him. "You don't have to come."

"Yeah, we can make up some excuse." Delic grinned.

"It's not like Blue wants us here." Shizuka sighed.

"They're right." Tom sighed.

Shizuo looked to the cooing baby in his arms. "If you want to get along with your father, you can. You're all old enough to make your own decisions."

"I'll pass." Delic shrugged.

"Same here." Tsugaru seconded.

"But dad is the king so..."

"We have no choice." They sighed in unison.

"It sucks we can't cross running water." Tom patted his shoulder.

"Yeah. Shizuka have you chosen where you want us to live yet?" Delic grinned.

"Delic! Don't interfere with your sister's decision!" Shizuo groaned seeing the doors open. "Here we go..."

Shizuo led his family past the fountain, up the stairs and through the double doors. It felt a lot bigger than the previous night. "Shizu-chan." Of course it had to be Izaya that _personally_ greeted them.

"Careful Izaya-sama, you're making yourself an easy target." Shizuo was glad the baby took up both of his arms.

"Oh don't worry about that, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned taking a step towards them. "You're the only ones I'm personally seeing to."

"Aren't we lucky." Shizuo muttered. "Let's get this over with then." Izaya smirked giving him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Of course. Follow me. Shizuka, are you feeling better?"

"You can't tell?" His daughter asked cheekily.

"I suppose not." Izaya sighed. "Tsugaru, has your hand healed?"

Shizuo noticed his son stiffen.

"So now you care?" Delic broke the silence.

"I've always cared, Delic."

"Where are we going anyway? Do you have a throne room or something?"

Shizuo lips twitched at the thought. It was something he imagined the egotistical raven would do.

"I do. It's not homely though."

"Whatever. Mom can we go home?"

"Soon." Shizuo said softly.

"You are home." Izaya murmured. All of them ignored him.

They were taken to what looked like a cosy living room. Shizuo would have much preferred to be treated like everyone else. "Take a seat. There's enough. The bitten and the baby can wait outside."

Shizuo ignored the vampire, sitting down with a scowl. The cream corner couch was comfortable but not something he could distract himself with. "Would you like a drink?"

"Do we have a choice?" Delic asked with a scowl.

"You're free to do and go as you please." Izaya told them taking at seat on the single cream recliner opposite them.

"Good. Then we're leaving." Delic went to stand.

"As long as it's in this house. You should let me finish. I assume you've all read the rules...good. I'll cut to the point."

"You'd be doing us all a favour." Shizuka yawned. Shizuo smiled gently cupping her head as she leaned against his shoulder.

"As per the new rules. The clans must be living together. You're in violation of that rule."

"How?" Tsugaru asked. "We're living together."

"Because you are Oriharas. You are my children."

"We're mom's kids!" Shizuka snapped.

"Shizu-chan is my bitten. He loses any rights as a parent. The three of you will be living here effectively immediately. The maids have your rooms ready."

"This is crap!" Delic stood with his fists clenched.

"You can't do this!" Shizuka cling to him shaking her head.

Tsugaru was silent his eyes closed. Shizuo had been expecting it. The cage was getting smaller. Next to him Tom sighed.

"Shizu-chan, you are authorised as my bitten however I cannot authorise this man into our clan."

"Watch your mouth, Izaya. I turned Tom. He's my responsibility."

"Shizuo. It's okay. I can leave."

"It's not okay. Don't believe your _rules_ can hold me." Shizuo growled. Nothing had been said about the baby.

"I don't believe they will." The king shrugged. "I know they will. Because it's you, I won't flat out reject the bitten. I will conduct an investigation."

"Like you haven't already." Shizuo scowled. "Is that everything?"

"Not quite. I have to reiterate the most important rule. No synthetic blood. Any blood consumption must be done from the vein."

"Fine. Then-"

"I'm not finished yet. Shizu-chan, you have proved that you cannot be compelled and are immune to my power. That means you are a threat towards my safety."

"Hah?" Shizuo shook his head. "What's that then? You want me gone?"

"On the contrary, I have decided the best course of action is to keep you under house arrest. You may not be allowed to set a foot outside this place. That way you can't be used against me."

"Is that everything?" Shizuo asked calmly.

"For now." Izaya smiled. "The maids will show you to your rooms." The vampire king skipped from the room, leaving the remainder reeling.

x-x-x

Mikado almost wished his partner had never become king. The new rules brought the others back. Worse yet Izaya wanted them to get along. They were all seated at the dining table with an empty glass in front of them.

The others had chosen to sit at the other end of the table, away from them. Whereas he and Izaya sat at the head of the table, The two twins sat at the other end. Shizuo had chosen to sit at the side with his bitten.

"Well then. Aren't we all glad to have a full house once again?" Izaya announced. No one answered. "We're all family here so I'll introduce you all. Shizuka, Delic, Tsugaru and Shizu-chan. Kanra, Psyche, me, Mikado and Hibiya."

Mikado noticed the baby and the bitten weren't introduced. The others didn't seem to be surprised. "What about the baby and the the other guy?" Psyche asked the obvious.

"Not important." Izaya shrugged. "Tonight we'll be drinking from a glass for the last time. Delic do you still drink O?"

The vampire didn't answer. "Sorry, he has his headphones on." Shizuka answered. "Delic drinks anything now."

"Delic, take your headphones off." Izaya told him.

"Delic has sensitive ears." Shizuo muttered.

"I want them off."

"It's alright mom." Delic sighed taking the headphones off. "So much for free to do as we please. I don't drink from glasses."

"You do tonight." Izaya shrugged. "Let the maids know what type you want."

Mikado watched as the blondes reluctantly did so, their glasses filled except for Shizuo's and the bitten.

"Shizuo-sama." He didn't need to strain his ears to see the oldest maid and Shizuo were well acquainted.

"Maria-san, you look well."

"I look old, dear." The maid chuckled. Mikado clenched his teeth. He had managed to get rid of all the others but Izaya had told him he couldn't touch the woman.

"This is Tanaka-kun, right?"

"Yes, that's me." The bitten smiled. "Thank you for all you've done for the clan. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise. I have embarrassing pregnancy photos of Shizuo and the children."

"I have photos of Shizuo in high school."

"Tom! Maria-san!" Mikado raised a brow daring to look to his partner. Izaya didn't look happy at all.

The bitten's phone rang. Mikado noticed how quickly the call was answered. "Sorry, I'm on my way now." The call was ended abruptly. "Sorry, Shizuo. If you need anything-"

"Go. Thanks for coming."

"Bye Tom." Shizuka waved.

Mikado noticed that Izaya hadn't said a word. The bitten said goodbye to the others and left. Shizuo didn't look upset the man had left.

"That one looks quite capable." The maid was talking to the blonde again.

"He is. He's helped with a lot. You lied about the photos."

"No, I did manage to take some. I'll show you later."

"I'll keep you to that. You said you had a granddaughter now, congratulations."

"Thank you." The maid gushed. "She's so adorable. Speaking of grandchildren, this must be little Tsukishima. Can I hold him?"

Shizuo chuckled. "How long have you been waiting to ask that?"

"Since I caught a glance yesterday night. He's so small."

"Growing quickly."

"Congratulations, Delic-sama."

"Yeah. Like having a kid is anything special." Mikado narrowed his gaze on the child.

The baby was in the maid's arms, Shizuo standing up. "How many times have I told you to take responsibility for your actions." None of the Heiwajimas seemed surprised when Shizuo lifted Delic by his collar, throwing him through the air. The vampire soared above them through the open window far across the room. Mikado heard a loud splash knowing the vampire had landed in the fountain.

As if nothing had happened, Shizuo returned to his seat taking the baby. The remaining blondes took a sip from their glasses.

"That's Delic's son?" Izaya asked quickly.

"Whose did you think he was?" Shizuo asked sounding irritated.

"What was I supposed to think? The one that _can_ get pregnant is holding the baby!"

" _Used_ to." Shizuo shrugged. "I had Celty fix me. Why the hell would I want to have any more kids? Don't go assuming crap."

"So I'm a grandfather?" Izaya asked.

"Duh." Shizuka stuck her tongue out. "And you don't get to hold my nephew."

Grandchildren. Mikado clenched his fists under the table. None of his children had kids yet.

"Shizuka." Tsugaru spoke. "You don't have a say in that. Tsukishima isn't a possession."

"Sorry, Tsugaru."

x-x-x

Kanra could feel the tension in the room. Shizuo and their father weren't directly opposite each other but the Sparks between them were dense, the thickness in the air choking.

Their mother didn't look happy at the news of a grandchild. She could see the relief in their father's eyes. The baby was now important and a part of their family.

More importantly was the bet between her and her siblings. "So, where have you been living?" She dared to ask.

"In the Ota-ku ward." Shizuka smiled. "It's really nice."

"Otaku?" Psyche piped up.

"No, Ota-ku. We live pretty close to the Tama river. The hot springs are really nice and relaxing."

"Kamata." Their father murmured.

Kanra smirked across the table at Hibiya. She had won their bet.

"How long have you been living there?" Hibiya demanded to know.

"Two years. It's my turn to choose the next place." Shizuka smiled.

"Ooh. Where are you living next?" Psyche got up joining their half sister.

"Roppongi." Kanra smirked seeing Tsugaru lower his head.

"Have you lived there before?"

"No. We lived in Kabukicho. We left after Tsuki was born."

"So cool." Psyche grinned. "Where else have you lived? How often did you move? Did you meet any bad guys?"

"Um, we've lived nearly everywhere between the Tama and Ara river. Mom can-"

"Shizuka!" Tsugaru raised his voice silencing the blonde. Kanra raised a brow. She could see the others were interested as well. "You shouldn't be talking so much. You've only just healed."

"Sorry Tsugaru." Shizuka quietened down sipping at the blood.

A small wail filled the room. "I'm going to settle Tsuki down." Shizuo told the two blondes.

"Okay mother." Tsugaru answered for them.

Kanra smiled. Delic hadn't reappeared yet. The two blondes would provide them with entertainment and she was keen to find out why Tsugaru had raised his voice.

"Shizuka, you won't be moving to Roppongi." Their father finished drinking. "You'll be staying here."

"I don't want to. Delic and Tsugaru got to pick the last places! It's my turn!"

"Shizuka, you are my daughter-"

"I didn't ask to be." The blonde sulked crossing her arms.

"Well you are. If there's anything you want I'll give it to you."

"Really?" Shizuka perked up. Kanra rolled her eyes at how easily the blonde had been won over. "Can you get rid of the rules then?"

Or not. It seemed her half sibling was still against living with them. "No. I can't do that."

"Oh." Kanra watched with interest noting that Tsugaru looked indifferent to the situation. "Then I do need something else."

"What's that?"

"For you to drop dead." The glass went flying towards their father's head, the long haired blonde flying from the room.

"This went as expected." The remaining Heiwajima sighed standing slowly. "I'm sorry dinner was ruined." Tsugaru apologised. "However this time you brought it upon yourself."

"That was fun!" Psyche announced with a giggle.

Their father sighed rubbing a hand down his face. Their mother looked furious. Kanra hid a smirk eyeing the door where the blondes had vacated.

x-x-x

Daylight. All vampires should be asleep waiting for the sun to set. Shizuo was laying awake in the same room he had slept in before, unable to get any sleep.

Delic was passed out in the hallway after exploring the night life in Ikebukuro and inevitably catching another of the human diseases. Shizuka and Tsugaru took the responsibility of carrying him back to the bedrooms provided for the duration of their stay. Tossing their brother onto the bed, it was decided Tsugaru would stay to watch over him.

Shizuka whizzed into the kitchen searching for the bottles of human blood stored away like wine. It was easy enough to find. Hurrying back to Tsugaru, the two of them poured the contents of the bottle down their brother's throat.

"Ugh. What happened?" Delic groaned opening his eyes. "My head is killing me."

"You bit a rotten apple again."

"Ugh. Not again. She looked clean. Does mom know?"

"No. We were waiting for you." Shizuka sighed.

"Thanks. How did everything go?"

"As expected. Blue was glaring at us throughout the whole thing. Dad isn't going to let us leave."

"Which leaves two options." Delic groaned sitting up. "We runaway and keep moving like we have been or we stay here and get mom away."

"We know mom can cross the rivers." Shizuka whispered. "It's only because of us that he's still in Tokyo."

"Exactly." Delic scowled. "Mom won't leave us though."

"And I don't want to leave mom." Shizuka frowned. "What do we do?"

"Get some sleep." Tsugaru advised. "Blue will try something. We need to be ready."

x-x-x

There was a third option. One Tsugaru hadn't offered to his siblings. It was still daylight. Everyone in the mansion was asleep. Delic and Shizuka would listen to him and go to sleep.

The stoic vampire had his arms folded inside the sleeves of his kimono. Ghost like he walked the halls finding his way to the king's bedroom. The maids had divulged that Izaya and Mikado didn't share a room. Knowing how Blue could be, it was the only space his father could get.

Slipping through the door like a phantom, Tsugaru eyed the lump curled up in the centre of the bed. The third option was a new king. Delic hated responsibility but if it saved their mother from the king's tyrannical rule, then his older twin would have to put up with it or abdicate.

Keeping as quiet as possible, Tsugaru slid his arm from the sleeve, closing his eyes in pain as the silver accidentally touched his skin. Clasping the handle the blonde vampire slammed the stake down into the covers.

He knew as soon as he heard soft clapping, he had failed. His fist sank down into the covers. "Congrats. You killed my pillows. Feel better now?"

Tsugaru span around aiming the stake at his father. "This takes me back. Shizu-chan used to fight me all the time when we first met. You're weaker than your mother."

Tsugaru hissed at the crack of his wrist. The stake skittered to the floor. His back hit the covers, his father towering over him.

"You have the same temper though. It's always the quiet ones." The vampire let him go. Tsugaru slipped a hand in his sleeve pulling out a small silver cross. "Why do you hate me, ne?"

The blonde lunged at where Izaya should have been. Tsugaru blinked feeling a hand around his throat, before he was flung back against the wall. "You hurt our mother."

"Did I?"

Tsugaru nodded reaching for the chain wrapped around a protective cast on his forearm. "You chased our mother out of the house."

"Shizu-chan, chose to leave. I didn't want him to go."

"Then why didn't you come after him?" Tsugaru flinched backing away against the wall. His father's aura had darkened considerably.

"Why? Because I couldn't win against you or your brother. You were children then and you're children now. Shizu-chan and I were fine. I stayed awake during the day for him. I divided my time equally between my family. It was because the two of you wanted to leave that Shizu-chan did so."

Tsugaru fumbled with the chain, singing his fingers. "...you're lying. Mother was always looking out of the window after you."

"Adult matters you wouldn't understand."

"You don't know anything about us." Tsugaru growled. "If I kill you, mother will be free."

"Shizu-chan will never be free. Neither will I. That's what love is. Tsugaru put down the dangerous toys."

Tsugaru opened his hand dropping the chain to his side.

"Good. I was waiting for a chance to get one of you alone. It's easier to deal with." A shadow cast over him, his father walking towards him. The vampire crouched, boring into his eyes. "Now, tell me everything I've missed out on, since like you say, I don't know anything about you."

Tsugaru's eyes widened in horror as his lips moved spilling what their lives had been like since leaving the mansion all those years ago.

x-x-x

Shizuo was sluggish. The baby was crying and yet he couldn't move properly. Rolling from the bed the vampire pulled himself up. It was stupid of him not to drink before they had arrived. He had known Izaya would try something, he just hadn't expected that they would be imprisoned in the mansion.

A knock at the door had his eyes opening. Shizuo slumped against the bed. The door opened. "Shizu-chan?" The door closes and Shizuo has no choice but to acknowledge Izaya is in the room. The vampire king stood over him. "You need to drink."

Shizuo stares at the vampire's wrist, held out to him. He's glad Izaya hadn't offered his throat. Leaning forward his fangs gently graze the thin layer. Izaya's blood is thick and rich; nothing like the fake stuff Shinra had been supplying.

The taste alone rekindles his hunger, along with another type of hunger. Shizuo gasps pushing his old lover away. "It's enough."

"If you're sure. You used to drink a lot more." Izaya still held out his bloody wrist. Shizuo averted his gaze struggling to fight the temptation. "Shizu-chan."

"Tsuki is crying."

"Ah. I suppose he is." Izaya sighed getting up. "I'll get him."

"No thanks. I've seen your parenting skills." Shizuo sighed wiping at his lips. "I didn't expect you to be up."

"Daylight is our time."

"Was." Shizuo corrected. "Do you really have to be such an asshole about this?"

"If it's what I have to do to keep you by my side." Izaya smiled sadly. "I love you, Shizu-chan."

"That doesn't matter." Shizuo shook his head.

"That's all that should matter. If you want to get rid of me, tell me you hate me."

"I hate you." Shizuo murmured. Izaya smiled cupping his face.

"Say it like you mean it." Shizuo stayed silent. "I didn't think so." Izaya slumped against him, arms thrown around his neck. "I missed you."

Shizuo swallowed past the lump in his throat. Hanging his head he dared to look into Izaya's captivating red eyes. "...Me too."

x-x-x

"Daaad~" Psyche called out pushing open the door to his father's bedroom. "I want to ask you about-eh?" The raven bound over to the bed seeing not his father but one of the twins curled up under the covers. Judging by the clothes folded neatly at the end of the bed, it was Tsugaru.

"What are you doing in here?" Pulling back the covers, Psyche could see the blonde had been stripped down to his underwear. At least that's what it looked like. The blonde's forearms were red raw with strange patterns embedded in his skin. "Hey! Wake up!"

Psyche shook the blonde not getting a response. "Hey! Wake up! Oi! You're not dead are you? Wake up!"

Eventually the blonde stirred looking at him dazed and confused. "...Psyche."

"That's me, Tsu-chan. What are you doing in dad's room?"

"I tried to kill him. I failed."

Psyche smiled liking how honest Tsugaru was being. It made a change from the adults that lied to him.

"...I lost. I wanted to protect my mother."

"No one wins against dad. He's the king after all."

"Were Delic and I wrong? We thought our mother hated father."

"Hehe. It doesn't seem like it." Psyche grinned. "It's our mothers that hate each other. But I think I like Tsu-chan."

"You don't know me." The blonde murmured quietly. "Our father does. He compelled me to talk. I've betrayed my family."

"I doubt that. We're all family here." Psyche smiled laying down next to his older half brother. "I'd like to know you better." Inching forward he touched his lips against the blonde's. "Much much better."

"Wait. What?"

x-x-x

"What happened?" Shizuka asked herself looking confused. A walk around the mansion had been a strange wake up call. The sun had set and the blonde was sure she was dreaming.

Her father and mother were talking- together, without hostility. Her mother had even smiled. Blue still looked consumed with jealousy.

There was no sign of Delic, which meant he was either still sleeping or already out hunting his next prey. Tsugaru was walking around with Psyche sticking close to his side.

"Isn't it obvious? The family is getting along." Turning her head, Shizuka looked at her half sister.

"Since when?"

"Clearly some of us didn't sleep during the day. It's a shame. The conflict was good whilst it lasted."

"Mom hates dad. Why would he-"

"That I don't know. Anytime I ask my mother he says it's an adult thing and I'll find out when I find someone to love." Kanra shrugged coming up to stand next to her.

"Sounds like an excuse."

"Exactly. We're too old now to braid each other's hair. So how about we find the answer to this love thing?"

"What go hunt for boys?" Shizuka wasn't too happy with the idea.

"Not quite. Me and you."

"We're related."

"Half related." Kanra shrugged groping her breast. "It will annoy my mother."

"Well if it pisses off Blue, I'm in." Shizuka grabbed Kanra's wrist. "What do we do first?"

"My room. We'll find out together."

x-x-x

"What are you doing with Tsuki?" Delic asked. The maids had told him Hibiya had taken Tsuki. The strangely dressed prince sat on one of the sofas cradling the baby.

"Babysitting. I thought that would be obvious." The golden eyed raven shrugged. "I have a right to spend time with my nephew."

"Oh. Guess so. Sorry. It's hard to trust anyone."

"I have no intent to harm the baby or you."

"Nice to know. You've grown." Delic smiled.

"As have you. It's been a long time."

"Yeah. It looks like Tsuki likes you." The baby was docile in the raven's gloves arms.

"I like him too." Hibiya declared. "He's a part of you."

"Thanks. Well as long as he's in safe hands." Delic grinned. "I'm going out. See ya!"

"Wait! You cannot leave your child alone."

"He's not alone."

"You'd be no better than your father." Hibiya scowled. Delic grit his teeth dropping back down on the sofa.

"Fine. Give him here."

"No. I'm holding him." Hibiya had the baby wrapped in his gold cloak.

"So I can't leave but I can't take my son either?" Delic asked studying the once boy that used to play hide and seek with him.

"That is correct. You are to stay here."

"With you?" Delic questioned.

"Correct."

"Why don't you just admit you like me?" Delic teased. It earned him a glare.

"L-like you?" Hibiya spluttered. "Nonsense! I just know what this baby is!"

x-x-x

"Izaya-sama! Where were you?" Mikado demanded to know.

Izaya looked up with a smile. It looked like dangerous weapons were being tossed into a box. "I was tidying up."

"You were with Shizuo-san!" Mikado scowled.

"Yeah, I was with Shizu-chan."

"I don't want them here."

"I know." His eternal partner turned to him. "But they're my family and they'll be staying here."

"T-then I'll leave!"

"You won't. I should have done this in the beginning." Mikado found himself gazing into Izaya's hypnotic eyes. "I'd be happy if you loved Shizu-chan as much as you love me."

To be continued


	58. Hate that I love (Izuo)

Title:- Hate that I love

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Warning:- language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- There's no escape for either of them.

Requested by:- Freakoutwolf

After high school manages to survive both of the two most destructive forces in Ikebukuro, Raira academy closes what's left of its doors to the next generation of students. Everyone goes their separate ways into the big wide world, choosing their paths according to their passions and limited or perhaps not by their grades.

The four friends acquaintances- Kadota, Izaya, Shinra and Shizuo exchange numbers. Well three of them do. The blonde is already gone, graduation certificate rolled up in his hand and a rare smile on his lips at the thought of never seeing Izaya Orihara again.

Back at the fallen school gates, three has become two. Kadota climbing into a strange looking van. Shinra is blabbering on about Celty, waiting for the Dullahan to pick him up.

Izaya is ready to go. The raven has already put his footprints down close to the line of light and dark. "See you Shinra." Izaya grins. Taking a step past the school gate, something warm and soft rubs against his leg.

Down at his feet is a small tabby kitten. It doesn't have a collar or a tag yet Izaya knows exactly who it belongs to. The kitten used to be a lot smaller, after being found abandoned in a small box on the side of road. Shizuo had been the one to drop their fight that day. The kitten had been taken away by the blonde...to the vets as it turned out. Shizuo was a sucker for animals.

Izaya not so much but there was nothing he could do when the kitten decided that it liked him. Catching the clumsy animal before it got run over had been a bad idea.

"Ah. It's you Neko-chan." Izaya bent down picking up the kitten. He'd much rather a human wanting affection. Well the kitten was warm and soft melting his trickster heart. The ball of fur purred, burrowing into his arms. "School time is over."

Unless he wanted to- he didn't- want to see the blonde again, it was the last goodbye for the kitten too. With a sigh Izaya cradled the kitten jogging at an even pace.

The small creature was notorious for getting lost yet would always find its way to him. Izaya was forever handing the kitten back, having great fun in the process of dumping the kitten on the brute's desk or letting it in through the classroom door. It was just another way for him to annoy the blonde.

This would be the last time now. Izaya mused catching up with the kitten's owner. "Shizu-chan!" It would be the last time he used that nickname too.

"What?" The blonde snapped head whipping around, eyes narrowed in a state full of daggers. "Oh! Tsuki got out again." With a sigh the other teen's hands darted forward like snakes, snatching the warm fluffy bundle from his arms. "...Heard you're moving."

Izaya raised a brow interest peeked. "Oh? From Shinra?"

"Yeah." His arch nemesis shrugged. "Once you leave, don't come back. Stay out of Ikebukuro." With that Izaya gets to watch Shizuo walk away, the kitten's head can be seen perched on the blonde's shoulder. One small paw reaching out.

Izaya smirks spinning around like a ballerina and skipping off in the opposite direction, tossing the rolled up certificate in the air like a baton.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighs glaring at the open window. It's the end of March and the kitten has gone ahead and left the house-again. Except that this time he's here. He's not at school any more.

"Tsuki..." There's nowhere for the small kitten to go. This time the clumsy creature really will get lost.

Looking around his room, everything is almost all packed up. The roll of tape in his hand is set on top of the five boxes that hold all of his stuff. For now the bed is made, the covers haven't been packed up.

"Nii-san, how are things going?" Kasuka steps into the room.

"Almost done. They've already assigned my dorm room. Tomorrow I'll be a university student." Shizuo sighed glancing back at the window. "What about you? Ready for your first audition?"

The younger Heiwajima gives a small nod of his head. "I'm a little nervous." Kasuka confesses in monotone looking blank.

"Good luck." Shizuo groans. "Sorry, Tsuki got out again."

"Ah. Good luck."

Shizuo spends the rest of the day searching for the small kitten.

x-x-x

It's after sunset that the blonde teen reluctantly returns back home empty handed. The kitten this time has gotten seriously lost.

"Welcome home, nii-san." Kasuka greets. "There's a guest waiting in your room."

Shizuo nods half heartedly expecting it to be Shinra or Celty. At the bottom of the stairs, his nose twitches sensing something foul. Storming up the stairs, Shizuo throws the door open, glaring at the raven teen sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuo growls menacingly. His own question is answered in the form of the kitten nuzzled against the teen's chest.

"Nice to see you too, Shizu-chan." Izaya says voice dripping with sarcasm. "Neko-chan came to see me again."

"I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!" Shizuo lunges for the bed only for Izaya to leap away to the safety of the boxes, on the other side of the room.

"By the looks of things you won't be in Ikebukuro any longer either. Are you finally going back to the hole you crawled out from?" Izaya jeered dancing his fingertips along the top of the box.

"Like you don't know." Shizuo mutters. "Give me Tsuki back."

"The little fur ball keeps coming to me."

"Maybe if you didn't reek of tuna, he wouldn't!"

"Tch. Take him back. I'm leaving."

"Good." Shizuo growled. "I can disinfect my room in peace!"

Izaya finally leaves, Shizuo cradles the kitten against him. "There must be a dozen other people that eat tuna. Why him?" The kitten gives a small meow content on laying out across his lap.

x-x-x

The fortissimo's reputation precedes him. That's what the citizens of Ikebukuro are calling him now. Another name for a monster. Not so much their monster now.

By the skin of his teeth and no thanks to Izaya's antics, Shizuo has successfully managed to get into university. Originally the plan had been to look for work but after a sit down with his parents and Kasuka, it was easy to see that-

He wouldn't be able to hold down a job.

He'd get fired for his temper. Maybe if he was lucky settle down to work somewhere quiet, where getting rid of the riff raff was seen as good and not disruptive-violent-monstrous. Instead Shizuo had crammed until his brain felt like it would explode.

It was probably a good thing that the university had given him a room of his own. The bed on the other side of the room was empty leaving him alone. Well not quite alone. It was the perfect place for Tsuki.

"This is our home now." Shizuo told the kitten. "You can have this bed. You'll need to stay here while I'm in class." He never understood why he spoke to the kitten but it was an old habit and it wasn't going to change now.

It wasn't lonely per-Se. It wasn't that much different from having his own room at home. If anything it was the extra bed across the other side of the room. Something that was supposed to be there but wasn't. Or was, the way things worked. He had probably been assigned last. If there were any more applicants then maybe one of them would be forced to room with him. After what everyone knew about him already, Shizuo was curious who would be bold enough to room with a monster.

"Shit." Shaking his head the teen flopped down on bed. Turning his head to the other bed, he gave a small sigh. "Don't pee on the bed, Tsuki."

x-x-x

Shizuo stared at the occupied bed across the room. Occupied. Not by Tsuki. No the kitten was still curled up on the bed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Shizuo growled throwing back the covers.

Izaya sighed looking as disgusted as he did. "I knew it. As soon as I saw Neko-chan, I knew it."

Shizuo glared at the kitten snuggled in his enemies arms. "That bed is taken."

"Yeah. By me. This is the room I got assigned to. I didn't expect to be sharing with a protozoan." Izaya sighed.

"Like hell I'm sharing a room with you!" Shizuo snapped. "I thought you were leaving?"

"Change of plans."

"Change your room."

"No." Izaya smirked and Shizuo knew that was a bad sign. "Pets aren't allowed in the dorms. What are you going to do when Neko-chan gets caught trying to find me?"

Shizuo clenched his fists trying not to throttle the cocky raven. The kitten was curled up against the annoyance purring contently.

"...Stay out of my way." The blonde grumbled unhappily. "And take a shower. You stink."

"Not as much as you!" Izaya glowered. "What did you do? Jump in a candy fountain?"

x-x-x

Two meters- give or take. That was the amount of space between the two beds and Izaya his enemy. Shizuo wanted to turn away to face the wall. He knew better than to turn his back on the raven.

It was late. The kitten was snuggled against his chest, head poking out from the covers. Shizuo lay on his side facing Izaya. The raven was doing the same staring straight at him. Neither one moved. Neither one slept. Across the small distance the pair of enemies watched each other, waiting to see who would move first.

The moment he looked away Shizuo knew Izaya would strike. Who wouldn't pass up the opportunity to take him out when his guard was down? He was tired. Hell his body was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep however the raven was there- two meters away. Watching him, laughing at him.

"Oi!"

"My name isn't Oi, protozoan." Izaya smirked stretched out across the bed.

"I know what your name is, damn flea." Shizuo growled. "You're not going to try and kill me in my sleep, are you?"

"No. But who's to say I won't get bored easy."

Reaching for the pillow, Shizuo hurled it across the room hearing a pained "oof" as it hit its target. Turning over he didn't feel safe at all with the raven on the other side of the room. "Bad dreams, Shizu-chan."

"Che. This is a bad dream." Shizuo grumbled. Being in the same high school had been bad enough, at least back then they had been in separate classes. What the hell was he supposed to do with the flea in the same room as him?

x-x-x

Nothing. It had been a whole week of watching his back, fearing the worst and trying not to get kicked out of the dorms before his university days had even begun. Apart from the odd name calling and bickering spats between them, there was nothing.

The only thing Izaya had done was steal the kitten away from him and stink their room out with tuna. Then again Shizuo has retaliated with sweet treats, making the room smell like a bakery. Apart from that, things surprisingly weren't bad.

No. Shizuo sighed eyeing the raven sitting on the edge of the bed. Things were insane. Izaya was insane. The flea was holding a bouquet of flowers of all things. Brightly coloured real flowers wrapped in a blood red ribbon and they were being held out- to him.

"What? They for my funeral or something?" Shizuo scowled knowing Izaya's small reprieve of being decent was over.

"No." Izaya shook his head. "They're for you, Shizu-chan. I'm sorry."

"Hah?" The blonde blinked a few times trying to see through the raven's joke. "You're apologising? For what? You lose a bet or something?"

"Protozoan. Take the flowers."

"Don't want em." Shizuo turned away. They could be poisonous or have something deadly on them. Or they could just be harassment.

"Take them." Izaya thrust the bouquet in his direction. "I brought them for you."

"This is a joke. I'm not falling for it." Shizuo growled. Izaya was his _enemy_ for fucks sake. The damn flea shouldn't be giving him flowers. "Piss off. It's bad enough we have to share a room."

Shizuo flinched hearing sniffling. Turning his head slowly, he could see the flowers had been dropped on the floor, where Tsuki was pawing at them curiously. His supposedly arch nemesis was crying.

Izaya Orihara was bawling like a baby and all Shizuo could do was stare. He knew how good of a lying manipulator the raven was but the tears looked real. Izaya looked genuinely upset.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" Shizuo asked as tactful as ever.

Izaya shook his head scrubbing at his cheeks with his palms.

Shizuo grimaced becoming more uncomfortable by the second. "...uh, you want me to leave you alone?"

Izaya shook his head.

"What the fuck do you want? Is it because of the flowers?" Or maybe he had hit a sensitive spot? Wait. Did Izaya even have a sensitive spot? Shizuo moved from the bed flustered. He never could handle tears. "Stop crying!"

Izaya continued to do so, fresh tears running down his cheeks. "Shit." What did he do with Kasuka? Kasuka crying was a rare sight but it had happened. "Uh. Shinra? You want me to call Shinra?"

"No." The raven sniffled.

Shizuo ran a hand through his hair looking down at the flowers or more pointedly the kitten. Crouching down he picked Tsuki up. "You want Tsuki?"

Again the raven shook his head. Shizuo looked to the window and door confused about what the hell he should do. Damn it. The Kasuka method it was. Shizuo got on his knees in front of Izaya, awkwardly embracing the teen. "Stop crying." He growled.

It worked to an extent. Both of them fell silent, a strange silence stretching out awkwardly between them. Shizuo was frozen in embarrassment unable to move his arms. It didn't help when instead of pushing him away, Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck.

x-x-x

The incident wasn't far from his thoughts. Thankfully a visit from Celty and Shinra had ended whatever the heck had happened between him and his _enemy._

His friend had given him an afternoon reprieve and when he had returned, it was to find Izaya gone. With Shinra, Celty had confessed. Shizuo hadn't been sure how he should feel about that.

Even now late at night he didn't know. Tsuki 's feelings were transparent. The kitten curled up on Izaya's bed waiting for his favourite to return.

With a sigh the blonde turned over, hearing a soft click as the door opened. Izaya was back. Somehow the knowledge eased a tightness in his chest.

x-x-x

It happened during the night. Shizuo was half sure that what had happened was a dream. Either way it was vague what had happened.

Somewhere in limbo between dreams and awareness, the blonde tensed nose twitching as almost silently a shadow glided across the room. A small breeze blew his hair askew.

Chu. Something soft touched his cheek. Shizuo mumbled something unintelligible lifting one arm to swipe lazily at the interference.

Chu. Soft. Warm. Something was touching his lips. Shizuo felt himself being pulled back across the line but it would still be moments before he awoke. When he opened his eyes bewildered why he was awake so late, the blonde found himself alone in his bed. Glancing to the side he could see Izaya fast asleep in the other bed with the kitten curled at his side.

Shaking his head, Shizuo rolled over facing the wall. Closing his eyes he let sleep take him, unsure of what had happened. It didn't matter. Everything would be forgotten in the morning.

End


	59. Defy the blood pt 2

Title:- Defy the blood pt2

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo, Izaya x Mikado, Hibiya x Delic, Psyche x Tsugaru, Kanra x Shizuka

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi, yuri, incest

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Envy the blood. Two decades later the vampire king has died.

The Orihara mansion located in the bustling town of Ikebukuro. The large estate was home to the ruler of the night; pureblood Izaya Orihara. The mansion was occupied with those that had been there since the beginning and those that had been absent for two decades. They were back now. The Heiwajima clan was dissolved taken back into the Orihara household- supposedly. Everything was a mess. It was only thanks to Izaya becoming king that he had got his own way.

The vampire king didn't have a harem but he wasn't monogamous either. His heart had been given to two. The first a teenage boy who at the time had been a culprit for a brewing war. Then a decade later, a young man with terrifying strength.

Izaya loved both of them refusing to let either one go. In his greed the vampire had been both blessed and cursed. As a prince he had been helpless to do anything as Mikado's mind slipped during the transition from human to vampire.

It was the same helplessness with Shizuo, when the blonde had been dying. Instead it has turned out the human was pregnant thanks to an interfering friend. Too late he had killed both of them, the child revived as a pureblood thanks to the amount of blood consumed.

Twins- in fact. The first two of the kings children and the heirs to the vampiric throne should anything happen.

That was followed by Mikado giving birth shortly after and then getting pregnant again to catch up. It was pure accident that Shizuo's third child was conceived. The last child had been born at the same time Shizuo had left the prince taking his three children with him.

Twenty years on and everything had changed. The children had grown up and Izaya was the ruling King, set on bringing his family and lover back to his side no matter the cost. Through the new rules that desire had come to pass, the mansion becoming a prison for Izaya's estranged family.

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't know what to think. Stepping inside the dining room it was clear things had changed. Izaya and Mikado still sat in the same place but the rest were scattered. Delic sat with Hibiya, Tsugaru with Psyche and Shizuka with Kanra. Wordlessly the blonde took a seat to the side cradling Tsuki.

"I'm glad to see you're all getting along." Izaya smiled.

Shizuo said nothing concentrating on the baby. His children had been taken in with their siblings, like the raven had planned.

"So lolicon dad." Shizuka spoke up. "If we have to drink from the vein now, then why are we sitting at a table?"

"To go through a few rules about your feeding." Izaya answered without batting an eyelid.

Shizuo sighed handing Tsuki over to Maria. He didn't need to be here for the lecture since he only drank from Izaya. "Izaya-sama, I need to feed."

The vampire king smiled, red eyes glittering. "Our turn comes later, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shrugged walking down the length of the table. Taking Izaya's hand, the blonde lifted the pale wrist to his lips smoothing back the black sleeve. Gently his sharp fangs grazed the surface. Biting down two puncture wounds let his mouth fill with the warm rush he so desperately needed to survive.

The blonde swallowed three large mouthfuls before lowering Izaya's wrist back to the table; the wound already healing. "Thanks." With that Shizuo walked back to take Tsuki and left the room.

x-x-x

Shizuka grinned watching their mother leave. She was happy to see everything hadn't changed after all. "So are we going out to find food?"

"I already know how to do this." Delic sounded bored. "I'm going now."

"Sit down Delic." Their father ordered across the table. Shizuka hissed through her teeth already knowing that her brother didn't take kindly to orders.

"I thought we could do anything we wanted? You suck at keeping promises. Always did."

A cold chill spread through the room as Delic left the room at the speed of light disobeying their father. Shizuka casually shifted her gaze to her other brother. Tsugaru usually would have said something by now in way of apology.

Instead her brother was subdued, sitting ghost like at the table. Tilting her head she thought back to when the last time she had seen him like it. "Hey, lolicon dad!" She called out still staring at Tsugaru. "Why did you compel my brother? Mom won't be happy about that."

Tsugaru's head shot up. "Shizuka!"

"What? It's true, right? You look the same as when mom did it." The girl huffed crossing her arms and childishly blowing up her cheeks.

"That's not-"

"Shizuka, you have to understand-" Her father started but didn't get to finish. Shizuka was already out of her seat. "Shizuka! Return to your seat. You're not going to say a word about this to anyone."

Her all powerful father stood in front of her, vermilion eyes hypnotising. Slowly she did as she was told, moving through what felt like a strange fog. The moment she sat down, reality snapped back into focus. "Y-you!"

"Anyone else have any problems?" Izaya asked quietly.

"I'm going now." Shizuka grinned getting back up.

"Shizuka-"

"Don't bother." Tsugaru murmured. "You wasted your chance. Shizuka can only be compelled once per person. She's immune to your power now."

"Yep." Shizuka nodded in agreement. "Bye lolicon dad."

"That's not-"

"Of course it is. I'm mom's little girl." Shizuka smiled leaving the room. "Kanra, you coming?"

"Kanra, we're not done here!" The king might not have any control over her but he did over the others. With a shrug she gave a small wave.

x-x-x

"Anything else I should know?" Izaya asked with a sigh. Tsugaru couldn't really feel sorry for him. This was the man that had disarmed him like a small helpless child and torn open his mind to get at the secrets inside.

"No, I think that's it." Tsugaru answered truthfully. Unlike his sister he hadn't been gifted with immunity to compulsion. "You already know everything. Can I go now?"

"...yes, you can go. Don't think about bringing any _toys_ back." His father spoke in warning. Tsugaru tensed, tension rippling through his shoulders. Those weapons were what kept him and his family safe.

Maria's entrance wasn't unexpected but the small child in her arms was. "Oh. Everyone has already gone?"

Across the table Izaya sat bolt upright. "Where's Shizu-chan?"

"I don't know, Izaya-sama. He asked me to look after Tsukishima and then left. I'm sure he'll be back-" the vampire was already gone. Tsugaru hung his head realising what the look of fear across the king's face had been.

"Thanks Maria-san. I'll take him."

"No! I'll look after the baby." Hibiya stood already at his right side. Tsugaru looked to his half brother searching for any malice. That he was good at.

"Okay. Knowing Delic he should be home in a few hours."

"...I know." Hibiya's tone softened along with the hardened steel of his eyes. Gently the raven cradled the baby and Tsugaru knew they had nothing to worry about.

x-x-x

Kanra covered a smirk rocking back in her chair. Holding onto the edge of the table, two legs off the ground. Her sharp eyes examined everyone left in the room. "I guess that's it then."

Their mother hadn't moved. Hadn't said a single word or thrown a cold glare. Wordlessly the vampire was gone. Kanra shuddered at the strangeness, excitement bubbling in her fingers.

"Well that was fun." Pushing away from the table, the raven skipped out of the room only to see Shizuka waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late. Soooo compelled only once, huh? That's a handy little trick."

"It usually gets me into trouble." The blonde confessed with a shrug. "Are we going to hunt now?"

"Only if we share." Kanra winked.

"Sure." Somewhere out in the night one unlucky or lucky boy was about to get ensnared.

x-x-x

Izaya didn't panic. At least no one saw him panic. His fists were clenched as the maids reported that their was no sign of the blonde anywhere in the mansion. But the king knew different. Shizuo would never leave his children which meant he was still on the grounds. The roof to be exact. It was where his old lover had gone every time to clear his head.

He was there now, a silhouette in the light of the moon. Izaya inhaled the blonde's scent, making his way to the roof in leaps and bounds. His feet barely made a sound. Everything had been going so well. His plan- whilst not the best- had succeeded in bringing his estranged family home. Compelling Tsugaru had been a necessity to give him equal ground with the skittish vampire.

For a long brief moment, Izaya believed it had worked. The blonde had been in his arms, spreading a warmth through his body despite both of them being cold to touch. It could have been the blood or it could have been something else entirely. Either way the vampire was hot and cold with him, strongly disliking the new rules and staying under house arrest.

Izaya stood at his lover's side seeing him curled up, arms locked tightly around his knees. "Shizu-chan." The pure blood murmured sitting down next to him. The roof was cold underneath him but that wasn't important. "Everyone was looking for you."

"...coz you sent them." Came an accusing mumble. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Izaya rested a hand gently on the blonde's shoulder. He didn't miss the flinch or the way his old lover tensed, muscles rippling beneath the white shirt he wore.

"Fine." Izaya removed his hand knowing he had only made things worse. The vampire next to him had withdrawn.

"Our children are a handful." The raven grinned plucking at a loose thread on his jacket. One that Kanra hadn't stolen.

"I know." The blonde growled hackles raised. "I raised them." Not going well at all. The only thing that could possibly make the situation between them more volatile was the confession he had compelled one of their children. Wisely he kept his mouth shut.

"I know. You've done a great job. All our children are beautiful and strong." Izaya smiled, brow furrowing at the flinch and pain he could sense permeating from the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"Don't change the rules."

"Too late. It's already done." Izaya shrugged looking down at the gate. Kanra and Shizuka had made a fast friendship. "This is for the-" when he looked back the blonde was gone. "Fuck."

Izaya shook his head glaring down at the other source of his frustration. The bitten. His lover had brought another man back to their home.

"They're just friends." A voice within the shadows confirmed. Glancing to the side he could see Celty.

"What are you doing here? Izaya asked unsure what the woman's plan was.

"I'm here to intervene." When she didn't elaborate further, the vampire raised a brow in question. "Shizuo still loves you."

"That's doubtful." Izaya sighed. "He's hot and cold. Right now it's like trying to get through an ice block."

"It will take time for him to adjust. There are some things that take longer than others. Shizuo was pregnant when he left."

Izaya's head snapped around in shock but his source of information was already gone. If that was the case then he had another son or daughter. No. Tsugaru hadn't said anything about another sibling which meant the child hadn't survived.

x-x-x

The day after, Shizuo walked the long halls stopping outside Izaya's room. With a rough tap he waited for the door to open. He wasn't waiting long, the door almost thrown wide.

"Shizu-chan." The king sounded out of breath and for a moment Shizuo thought he had intruded his old lover and Mikado. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No. Of course not. Get in here."

"It's still daylight." Shizuo mentioned stepping into the room.

"That's never been a problem for us before." Izaya grinned waiting patiently. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"...yeah." That was why he had come.

His old lover flashed him a warm smile, one hand held out so he could take his wrist. Shizuo stepped back not wanting to get blood on the carpet. Taking another step back they were on the bed.

Izaya didn't move to touch him. The vampire held out his wrist waiting. "Could I maybe...never mind." Gently curling his hand around his ex's wrist, Shizuo lowered his head. Opening his mouth drew hunger into his gut, salivating at the thought of the sweet blood about to caress his taste buds.

"No, it's something you want." Izaya stopped him. "I'll give you anything, Shizu-chan."

With a shiver, his chocolate eyes rose to Izaya's throat. He wasn't sure what would happen once he took a bite. His fangs ached with need. A different kind of hunger rose between his legs. Shizuo blinked snapping his mouth closed.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned in a sultry purr. The raven's hand was on his cheek coaxing him forward. He thinks back to every time he's fallen into Izaya's arms wondering if he could be compelled after all.

"Izaya," Shizuo groans leaning forward. What he wouldn't give to surrender, to let everything go. "Let me go." He pants desperately unable to fight against his own instincts.

Izaya smiles softly with longing eyes. "I can't." His old lover whispers regretfully. "I should never have let you go in the first place." Shizuo tenses as Izaya's fingers smooth down his jawline.

"Don't..." Shizuo utters in a panicked whisper. "I won't-"

"Bite me." Izaya whispers the frightening demand. Shizuo trembles at the soft but deadly tone, fangs burying themselves into the superior vampire's throat.

Izaya coos and whispers sweet nothings, encouraging him to drink in long full bursts. Shizuo does so tears pricking at his eyes on helplessness. He can feel Izaya's blood throb inside him racing towards his nerves. It's his own undoing but they both knew it would turn out this way. With a small tired sigh, Shizuo falls forward in slow motion following Izaya's momentum. His eyes are hooded with lust knowing the heat between them. It doesn't matter about the past or the future. They both know they're already lost.

x-x-x

Shizuka can feel Kanra's eyes on her. Her new sister is always staring and this time she catches it. Their eyes meet over the victim they've brought back with them. Just because they had to drink from the vein, didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun.

The guy she's picked is hot- in her opinion. Kanra doesn't go for the dark haired, muscle type. Kanra prefers slim build and timidness but tonight isn't her choice. Their victim is dazed, staring between them in confusion.

"Shizuka."

"Hm?" The blonde doesn't look up, her hungry gaze travelling over the man's physique. Her heartbeat becomes one with the thumping of the human.

"You can only be compelled once huh?"

"Yeah." Shizuka answers lowering her fangs. She isn't a stranger to drinking from the vein. Her first time had been a hunter that had tried to kidnap her when she was a child. It had been Delic's turn to look after her and her older brother had failed spectacularly.

"That's cool."

"Mmhm." Shizuka swiped her tongue across the drop that escaped. Taking a few gulps she backed away, indicating it was Kanra's turn.

Kanra wore a predatory look, eyeing not what was their shared meal but her. Shizuka shivered under the gaze, unable to react in time before her half sister was on her. Soft lips pressed hurriedly against hers, one hand sliding underneath the blouse she wore. "Shizuka, don't ever leave me."

x-x-x

"Why do you wear a kimono?"

Tsugaru sighed looking up from his book. Since his father has confiscated his weapons it would be foolish to go outside.

"It's not a kimono." He answered tiredly. The raven was more troublesome than looking after Shizuka. And that was saying something. "I like it."

"Do you like me?" Psyche asked shyly.

The blonde wasn't fooled in the least. Psyche had already proven what a wolf in sheep's clothing he was. He would not fall for that again.

"Only when you're not annoying." Tsugaru answered quietly his words painfully blunt.

"So if I was quiet?"

"Then you wouldn't be annoying."

"Okay! I can do that." Psyche grinned sitting down next to him. "...is that enough?"

"That wasn't even a second." Tsugaru sighed.

"But I love Tsu-chan." The raven defended. "Do you like me?"

"You already asked that."

"I know. You might've changed your mind."

"I haven't."

x-x-x

Delic surprisingly came back looking normal. It took a moment for his siblings to check on him. Shizuka looked flushed, the top button of her shirt undone. Tsugaru looked like his feathers had been ruffled.

"I'm fine this time." He told them with a relieved grin. The blood of the sick was not something he wanted to ingest again. "Does mom have Tsuki?"

"No." His twin filled in the gaps. "Hibiya took him. Does he know?"

Delic didn't miss a beat. "No." He didn't know why he had lied, only that it wasn't safe to bring their half brother into the fold.

"The sun will be up soon." Delic glanced over at the vampire king- their father. "Before you go. How did your brother or sister die?"

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What brother or sister?" Tsugaru asked quietly.

Delic shrugged not knowing either. Their father didn't seem to like their answers.

"They don't know." Shizuka answered shyly slipping behind Tsugaru. "Mom probably compelled them to forget. The only ones that would know is Maria-san, Celty or Tom."

Delic braced an arm across where Shizuka stood in case their father went for her.

"This was all wrong from the beginning." The king sighed looking tired. "Go to your beds. The sun will be up soon."

Tsugaru quickly strode past, shielding the youngest. Delic was a little slower. "If something did happen like you think, the culprits most likely suffered a gruesome death. Mom is unforgiving to those that harm our family."

"Thank you, Delic."

"Whatever. Don't think for one second we want to play happy families." Delic scowled in disgust.

x-x-x

"What's happening?" Hibiya asked at the stairs. Kanra was standing at the rail, looking over the edge.

"The latest development in our growing family. Looks like something happened when they left the first time around."

"Like what?" Psyche asked looking up at them. With a smile he swung his legs.

"Looks like you shouldn't have been the youngest." Kanra shrugged. "Our mother won't be too happy to hear about that."

"Doubtful." Hibiya decided gently rocking their nephew. "He was putting flowers outside Shizuo's door."

Psyche's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? As a threat?"

"Didn't look like it. I think he's finally lost it."

Kanra grinned from ear to ear. "This just gets better and better. It looks like our father finally grew a pair."

"A pair of what?" Psyche asked looking up at them. No one answered.

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed." Kanra was already skipping back upstairs. Shizuka wouldn't object to them sharing a bed.

"...be careful."

Kanra paused glancing over her shoulder. Hibiya rarely showed concern towards them.

"They aren't sheltered like us. They have war in their blood."

"That's what makes this fun." Kanra tossed them a wink.

x-x-x

"What was that about?" Shizuka asked her brothers. "Mom didn't have another child."

"It's probably speculation on our father's part." Tsugaru said quietly. Shizuka noticed the stiffness in his shoulders. "Do you think we did the right thing?"

"Of course we did. This place was making mom miserable. Nothing has changed now. This isn't home it's a prison. The sooner we get out of here the better. That's why-"

Shizuka looked around copying Delic's movements. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"That's why you need to be ready."

"Delic, I'm not sure it's such a good idea to-"

"The thought of staying here with blue and _him_ make me sick. I won't watch mom suffer any more."

"He'll come after us." Shizuka moved closer to Tsugaru, burying her head under his wing. "Won't that make things worse?"

"Don't worry about it."

x-x-x

Shizuo opened the door crouching to pick the single rose that lay at his feet past the threshold. It was one of a dozen that had been left as each long night passed. Izaya. The vampire was trying to rekindle what they had before blue. Before he had joined the ranks of the undead. When he was a human it had been chocolate. So much chocolate filling his room.

Shizuo's lip quirked into a ghost of a smile. Those were the good days. Humming softly to himself, the rose was placed in a vase of water with the other eleven. "Living things don't suit me."

Izaya didn't seek him out. Didn't knock insistingly on his door like the first time around. The only time they saw each other now was when the deep hunger inside him reared its ugly head. A hunger for Izaya's blood that forced him to the raven's door. It wasn't wasn't in anyway a relationship. More of a trade. Izaya's blood for sex. Mind blowing sex. Something both of them couldn't stop or control.

What made things worse was the fact he was a hypocrite. The first time he had left had been a mix of reasons. The main one had been Izaya's inability to come home without killing someone.

A poor excuse now. Shizuo's hands were covered in the same- if not more amount of blood. If he had known what life would have been like before, then he would have endured. If it had kept them safe. If it had allowed his son...

Shizuo sighed leaving the room. He wasn't that hungry but Izaya didn't need to know that. His old lover didn't need to know a lot of things. He no longer deserved to be a part of the raven's life.

The door was already open with Izaya leaning against the frame. "Shizu-chan."

"Izaya-sama." The blonde nodded in greeting purposely pointing out the difference in their status. He was a bitten. A nuisance to the other family.

"Your hunger isn't going to fix itself." Izaya told him turning back into the room. A sharp spike of jealousy pierced through him seeing an unknown male on the bed.

"I didn't realise you had company." Taking a step back, the door slammed before he could get away. Izaya's hand splayed against it.

"You need to feed." His old lover glared at him. Shizuo glared back baring his teeth.

"I don't _need_ to do anything."

"That's where you're wrong, Shizu-chan." Izaya's heated gaze dropped to his throat. "You need me. You can't survive without me."

"You're wrong. It's not _you_ I need. It's a pureblood." Shizuo pushed away from the door curling his fingers around the king's throat. "Never tell me what I can and can't do!"

x-x-x

Mikado smiled seeing the flower he had left was gone. Taking it that his efforts were well received, bolstered his confidence. Knocking once on the door received no answer. That didn't stop him from pressing himself against the door.

Slipping inside, Mikado inhaled deeply tasting Shizuo's scent on his tongue. It was strange how he could hate someone so much he became infatuated but that didn't matter now. The sight of the dozen roses packed neatly in the vase made him giggle in glee.

Shizuo was accepting his affection. The bed was empty which he knew was down to his eternal partner. Bounding forward the raven splashed down on the bed, curling his hands in Shizuo's sheets. The thought of the two of them writhing on Izaya's bed didn't induce the sting of jealousy.

It would be his turn soon. Shizuo's lips would be on his, their bodies melding in a fierce heat. The door slammed open rebounding against the wall. Mikado span around eyeing the figure radiating blistering hot anger behind him.

Mikado froze slowly sitting up. The blonde looked worse for wear. Izaya's doing. It looked like the duo had another fight. Shizuo's eyes blazed like smouldering coffee. His shirt was torn down the centre. The buttons ripped off.

It was clear from the vertical scratch marks, what had happened. "What?" The injured and quietly fuming fortissimo stared at him in. "Your _husband_ is that way." Shizuo jerked a thumb back in disgust. "Leave me in peace."

Mikado crossed his arms curbing the flutter in his stomach. Shizuo was powerful. Taller than Izaya. Slightly muscular. The thought of being in his arms sent jolts of anticipation through every nerve. Daring to stand, Mikado stepped towards the beast. Licking his lips he watched warily. The blood spotting the torn white shirt couldn't be all from Shizuo.

"Shizuo-sama." The eternal teen breathed. Anyone that could go toe to toe with the vampire king deserved respect. "I wanted to talk to you."

Shizuo levelled him with a gaze that brought him to his knees. "Don't worry I'm not out to steal the flea from you. You might want to pay close attention to the human in his bed."

Mikado raised his head standing slowly. His limbs were jelly but that didn't stop him from moving forward. "I'm not here for Izaya." One more step and his eyes greedily drank in the toned expanse. "I want us to start again." Another step and his fingertips dared to reach out to touch.

Shizuo didn't move. Instead choosing to stare down at him. "Hah?"

Mikado flashed a shy grin. "I like you. No. I love you."

Shizuo's mouth thinned. The blonde lowered his head. Mikado tensed feeling the brush of Shizuo's hair against his cheek. Soft lips against his ear. "Liar. Get out of my room." Mikado shivered at the cold whisper.

x-x-x

Shizuo watched the blue eyed vampire skulk from his room. It was Izaya's doing. There was no way the hatred and jealousy blue had held all those years had dissolved. He couldn't be compelled. The raven could. It was disgusting how low Izaya had gone.

"Mom. Can I talk to you?" Delic asked poking his head around the door.

"Not right now." Shizuo grit his teeth in an attempt to reign in his temper. "You should go to bed."

"...we found a way to cross the river. All of us." Delic smiled. "You can cross anytime. We'll be right behind you."

"Delic, you don't need to-"

"Go mom. We'll start again. This time we won't have to move around. As soon as the sun sets, go."

Shizuo felt like he'd been doused in ice cold water. "You're not just saying that?"

"No. We can cross. We can get away from this place."

"...okay." Shizuo murmured. "Which one?"

Delic gave a brilliant smile. "Ara. We'll cross at the thinnest point. Run."

Shizuo closed the door after his son. The catch caught on the frame. Looking down at himself it was clear to see he couldn't stay. If he grew to hate Izaya...

x-x-x

"Where's Shizu-chan?" It was the first question asked as they once again gathered in the dining room. Pointless to call it that now, since there wasn't any meals taken.

Shizuka took a seat next to Kanra. "Dunno. He's probably still asleep. Can we go now?"

"Not until everyone is here."

"Your father is right." Blue of all people said. "We're a family. We should wait."

Shizuka looked around the table finding that everyone looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

Delic was the second from last to stroll in. "Sorry I'm late. You weren't all waiting for me, were you?"

"What's wrong with Tsuki?" Shizuka asked eyeing the crying baby.

"Mom reckons he's teething."

"Ah." Shizuka grimaced at the piercing cry. "Can I borrow your headphones?"

Delic flashed a wicked grin. "No. Why are you in here?"

"Waiting on mom." Shizuka sighed covering her ears.

"Ah. You'll be waiting a long time. I've never seen him look so angry." Delic shot an angry glare at their father. "What did you do?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't. Since the beginning all you've ever done is upset mom. If it's not you then it's blue!"

"Woah. It's loud in here." Shizuka glanced at the door, her eyes widening incredulously. Standing at the door was what could only be described as her brother's younger double ganger. "Anyone seen mom? He promised to visit yesterday."

Tsugaru and Delic were staring in shock at the child. He couldn't be more than seven. Their father looked torn but quickly schooled his expression.

"You mean Shizuo?" Kanra asked curiously.

"Who else?" The boy asked. Then his gaze landed on Delic. "Ah. He's not here. I wasted the effort coming here."

"Wait." Shizuka was up running around to lift the boy. "What do you mean not here? Who are you?"

"I thought that would have been obvious, Shizuka-nee."

Shizuka felt the bite of his words. The brat had an attitude.

"Sorry. It gets frustrating being a child. This is my third year of being seven."

Did he just?

"Yeah. Sorry. It's my gift."

Shizuka giggled. "That is so cool. What am I thinking now?"

"You're a mind reader?" Kanra asked.

"Yes, Kanra-nee."

"What do you mean seven for three years?" Hibiya asked suspiciously.

"I'm not much younger than Psyche-nii."

"What's your name?" Shizuka asked but the boy was already running to the end of the table.

"Hey dad." The boy greeted. Shizuka furrowed her brows in confusion. Izaya was his father? "You might want to hurry to the Ara river."

"Why? Who are you little boy?"

"Shitsuo, your youngest son. You realise that mom can cross the rivers, don't you?" The boy sighed. "I'll explain later. Mom left at sunset."

x-x-x

"Where are you going?" Izaya asked standing between the blonde and the river.

"You got here fast. How'd you know?"

"Our son told me." Izaya shrugged. He couldn't move an inch lest his lover cross past him.

"You compelled Delic?" The blonde asked accusingly.

"No. Shitsuo told me. When were you planning on telling me about him?"

"I wasn't. Only a few people know about him."

"Shizu-chan, we can talk this through. Give me a chance. I'm sorry about last night." Izaya clenched his fists. "Please."

"You let another human into your bed."

"Only to feed." Izaya assured risking taking a step forward.

"You compelled your wife to love me."

"I did. Only to keep the peace. We can talk this over."

"You never listen."

"I will. I'll listen to everything you say." Izaya begged taking a desperate step forward. "I promise. Just don't go."

x-x-x

Shizuo stayed. The two of them idly walked along the river bank, hand in hand. A romantic gesture that tinged his cheeks pink but in truth it was so Izaya had a hold on him.

"It's a nice night." His old lover broke the growing silence.

"I guess." Shizuo responded with indifference. "It's not raining so, I guess that's good."

"I have a confession."

"You've already told me you loved me."

"I'll tell you as many times as it needs to be said." Izaya shrugged. "That's not what I wanted to say. I compelled Tsugaru. I needed to know what I had been missing out on."

Shizuo hissed through his teeth, pushing his anger to the side. "You could have just asked me."

"Would you have told me?"

"Probably not. The past doesn't matter." Shizuo lowered his head.

"It does to me. It was a long time without you. You kept running from me."

"Not from you." Shizuo muttered.

"Tell me." Izaya urged squeezing his hand.

"You already know."

"I want to hear it from you. Everything."

Shizuo gave Izaya a sidelong glance. "After we left we stayed at Celty's for a while. It didn't take us long to find a place. We lived as close to the Ara river as possible. It was the furthest away we could get."

"From me."

"From you. You'd be surprised what the bounty on royalty is. They came after us. I took down most of them but I didn't realise I was carrying Shitsuo at the time. Tom got hurt in the crossfire, so I turned him."

Shizuo sighed feeling Izaya bristle.

"He's my friend from school." That didn't seem to ease the raven's frustration. "Shinra had to cut Shitsuo out of me. He managed to save him but at the cost of ageing very slowly. The twins took it hard so I compelled them to forget they had a brother. I couldn't take care of another baby. Not with the others being so young."

"You could have come back."

"They didn't want to." Shizuo shrugged. "I didn't want to. I left Shitsuo in Tom's care. He and his wife raised him. I visited as often as I could but we had hunters on our tail. We had to move every few years."

"You should have come back."

"Perhaps. It doesn't matter now."

"If I change the rules back," Izaya said quietly. "Will you stay? I'll burn the damn things if that's what you want."

Shizuo gave a small smile. "...I'll stay. The rules you set in place will only agitate the hunters."

"Then consider them gone. Where were you going to go?"

"I thought that was obvious." Shizuo turned away from the river bank. "That's where the hunters are. They think they're safe over there."

"So I have another son. Another child that hates me." Izaya sighed. "Sorry about Mikado. I'll try and undo it."

"Leave it. I'd rather he leave flowers at my door than plot to kill me. As long as he doesn't start leaving half dead bodies at my door it's fine."

"He left you flowers?" Izaya gasped turning to him. "He never left me flowers."

"You don't like flowers." Shizuo pointed out.

"Neither do you. Do you? I can get you flowers if you want."

Shizuo chuckled. "Are you jealous? You're the one that set him on me."

Izaya turned away. "You're mine. I don't like sharing. He didn't do anything did he?"

"Apart from rape me with his eyes? No. Blue hasn't done anything."

"You gave him a nickname." Izaya pouted.

"My children gave him a nickname. It's different. Let's go back."

"I'd rather spend more time alone."

"And I'd rather the house didn't burn down."

"It's a mansion, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's brow twitched. "It's bricks and mortar."

x-x-x

"You're back." Mikado bound up to them looking love struck at each of them in turn. It was a little unnerving.

"We're back." Izaya reluctantly released his lover's hand. "Where is everyone?"

"In the dining room. They're interrogating Shitsuo."

"Ah." Izaya watched as the blonde strode on ahead. With a sigh he followed behind knowing they wouldn't get any peace for a while.

"Oh. Hey mom. You missed our visit."

"Yeah. This idiot wouldn't let me out." Izaya made sure to look offended.

"That's because he loves you. For someone with a poker face, he can't keep his thoughts in order." The little mind reader blanched.

"I'll get one of the maids to make up your room." Izaya told his son.

"Don't worry. I'm not staying. It's way too crowded here. Everyone's thoughts are suffocating." The boy shook his head as if that would help. "Mom, how do you feel about incestuous relationships?"

Izaya noticed that everyone had vacated the room as soon as they had entered.

"Why do you ask?" His lover asked clueless as ever.

"Oh. No reason. I should get back. Tom is probably worrying where I am. See you mom, dad."

Izaya watched the boy run past them. An adult in a child's body. Their family was back in one place. Stepping closer he drew an arm around the blonde's waist.

"What are you doing? Daytime is our time. Go and feed." His lover waved him away.

"I'll stay here." Mikado declared quietly gazing lovingly at his lover. Izaya grimaced snatching up the raven's wrist.

"You can come with me." Izaya tossed a worried glance over his shoulder. "You're not going to run away, are you?"

"No. I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." The blonde stepped forward placing a kiss on his lips.

Izaya blushed smiling as he watched his lover retreat. His head tilted watching the fine ass walk away. "Shizuo-sama has a nice butt." Mikado whispered dreamily. Izaya slapped him across the back of the head dragging him away. He was the only one allowed to know that.

End


	60. The little mermaid

Title:- The little mermaid

Pairing:- Izado

Rating:- M

Warning:- Izaya, language, violence, blood

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- The title is where the similarities end.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Guest._

Once upon a time, somewhere in the 2000's a teenage merboy almost an adult is forced to leave the ocean. Thanks to the humans, the water is polluted and the creatures beneath the sea are the ones suffering for it. Mikado has watched his friends and family become sick due to their sabotaged environment. The elders are expecting things to get worse. The other mermaids are looking for a new place to call home. Small groups traversing the wide oceans in hope.

The teen's sparkling blue eyes were focused up not down or around. If the seas were becoming inhabitable then the only choice was to rise from the murky depths, living among the humans. It had been a dream as a child to travel to the surface. Thanks to his ancestors, the merpeople would be able to walk on land. According to the elders, their tails would fall away and they would have legs.

That was what was about to happen. Mikado held his arms at his side, flexing his tail. Pushing through the surface, the teen found himself at the centre of Tokyo bay. With a small smile he swam through the dark with only the light of the moon as his guide.

It didn't take long to reach the docks. Mikado coughed pushing himself up. Flailing like a fish out of water, the merboy almost jumped back into the water...if not for the small dark blue stone laying next to him- his scale.

Pushing his hands behind him, Mikado watched with awe as the scales around his waist fell away. From top to tail, layer after layer of his scales fell away as if they weren't supposed to be there. Like a human his legs fell apart. Mikado eyed the strange shapes attached to the lower part of his body. "...what's this?" The teen spoke pushing himself up. Humans it seemed walked on their two feet.

"Woah." The teen slowly eased himself up, wobbling a lot as he towered over the water. His reflection smiled back at him. Seconds later he came crashing down to the ground. Walking was harder than it looked. "Ow."

Mikado whimpered looking at the reddened marks on his knees. They came away wet. With a sigh the teen realised that perhaps it was too early attempting to walk. Laying his legs out in front of him, the boy smoothed his hands up and down the slim pins in exploration.

They looked inferior to his tail. Mikado missed it already. His scales like his eyes were a shimmering blue with a pearl effect. Every change in trajectory showed them as a different shade. They were gone- for now. The teen had no intention of going back into the water, not until after he had finished exploring the skyline before him.

Mikado cringed hearing a loud wail coming closer, a strange blue light lit up the darkness, two humans exiting a strange metal shape. With a cry his hands shielded his face at another light, this one directly on him.

"It's just a kid." One of the humans said. "What are you doing out here?"

Mikado didn't answer. It wasn't wise to tell the truth.

"Ah. Come on, let's get you back to the station."

Mikado blinked as a large fluffy thing was draped around his shoulders, the two humans helping him to stand and guiding him back to metal thing. When he couldn't walk, one of them lifted him and carried him away.

x-x-x

They kept him warm. Mikado was left on something soft, covered in more of the fluffy thing from earlier. The two humans were whispering and now a new human stood over him. This one had long hair. "Hello there. I'm a doctor. I need to ask you a few questions."

Mikado didn't understand any of it. The new human poked and prodded at him, whilst one of the other humans from before gave him something white with brown water in. It was hot. Mikado flinched away from the heat, curling into a ball with a small yelp.

"Sorry. Would you have preferred a cold drink?"

"I think it would be best to leave the patient alone." The female human scowled. Her voice was high and her chest lumpy like a mermaid.

"I was just trying to help."

Mikado sat quietly listening to them talk. It seemed like they were trying to help him. It looked like they had taken him for one of them.

"...water. Please." The teen looked at the dark puddle staining the white beneath him.

"Huh? Water? Sure. I'll get you some." The one that had given him the brown water from before rushed away.

"So you can talk. You have a beautiful voice." The female human smiled.

"...thank you." Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to live among the humans after all. They didn't know him but they were being kind.

x-x-x

The room became his home. Mikado had learnt from the human's conversations. He was in a room with a bed. The warm thing was a blanket and the white thing was a sheet.

The humans that came to see him were all wearing the same thing. Policeman. That was what they called themselves. They asked him questions, made notes and looked at him with pitiful eyes. It was the same thing day in day out. Since he couldn't walk they gave him a strange thing called a wheelchair. It allowed him to move around without standing up.

They gave him clothes different to a doctor or a policeman. The first thing he wore on his top half which was white and green. It was really warm and comfy. It had a hood too flopping over his head. The things on his legs were a bit tough and scratchy called jeans.

Mikado wondered if the humans knew what he was. They were being so nice to him, treating him like the elders or a prince. His drink came in a glass easy to hold. Spring water they called it. Safe to drink and not poisonous like sea water.

Three times a day they brought him food. Strange things that didn't taste good. Mikado had burst into tears seeing the tuna they had served him. Vegetarian and didn't like fish. That was what the humans had decided. Mikado was happy when he was given seaweed and salad.

x-x-x

The humans had strange habits. When it got dark they would all disappear leaving him alone. When it got light they would all come back again. Good morning and good night. Strange terms the teen didn't comprehend. Nor did he understand the piece of paper on the wall with strange dates.

Each date was crossed off in a red x. Twelve red x's had been marked down since his arrival. Mikado watched them cross off another one. That was when things changed.

"Mikado-kun, you have a visitor."

That was the first time he met Izaya Orihara. The strange human with black hair and red eyes that ran to the bed strangling him in an embrace. That was the day everything went horribly wrong. "Mikado! I was so worried about you!" The strange raven yelled. "I'm Izaya-nii." The human whispered in his ear.

"Mikado-kun, do you know who this is?"

The teen stared at the policeman. "...This is Izaya-nii." He didn't know why they were asking the human's name. Why didn't they ask him themselves?

"Okay. Orihara-kun, if you'd like to follow me."

"Sure sure. See you soon, Mikado." Once again he was left alone. Mikado stared after them in confusion. What had that been about?

x-x-x

It looked like he was going somewhere else. Mikado was in his wheelchair leaving the room. Everyone was saying goodbye to him. The human Izaya-nii was the one pushing him.

"Where are we going?" The teen asked confused looking at the black fluffy coat. "Are you a policeman?"

"We're going home. I'm not a policeman."

"A doctor?" Mikado asked. Though the clothing was different. Looking around he could see lots of different clothing. It looked like there were many types of humans.

"I'm not a doctor either."

"Oh. What type of human are you then?" Mikado asked curiously. Thanks to the policeman and doctor he had thought all humans were kind.

"What type of human are you? I gathered these for you." Mikado found his lap full of his scales. The red eyed human was smirking. "Let's go, little mermaid."

x-x-x

There was no escape. Mikado found himself in the human's arms, the wheelchair abandoned. He was carried into a small room, where the man set him gently down on the cold floor covered in small squares.

Chilled steel latched around his wrist. Mikado tugged at the chain rattling it against the wall. With a flinch he drew back trying to move the useless human limbs he had gained. The bottoms he had been given were deftly removed, leaving him bare. The human eyed him greedily affixing another chain to his other wrist. "Welcome to your new home."

Mikado folded his arms into his lap. The humans before had been adamant about keeping the strange shape covered. So at least he should do that. Izaya-nii was staring at him licking his lips in a strange gesture he didn't understand.

"Why am I chained?" It seemed like the obvious question to ask. "I'm not bad." The policeman had only locked bad humans away. Criminals they called them.

"Oh but I am." The human crouched over him lifting his chin. "I can't have you escaping on me. The fun hasn't begun."

Mikado dare not ask what that meant.

x-x-x

Water came from above. Not in a fast rush but a light drizzle from a circular object. There were four of them each spraying tiny amounts over his skin and the floor he lay on. The human was at the window watching with apt attention.

The moment the droplets touched his bare skin, was the cue for his transformation. As if glued together, his legs couldn't be parted. A slim translucent film wrapped around his feet moving up along his calves and thighs. Mikado reached out curiously hearing the clinking of the chains.

Around his hips the skin hardened- crystallised. Thick woven scales of pearlescent navy. From the starting rope the first layer of scales formed and then the second, covering up the strange shape. The rest didn't take long to form. They reached the dip where his feet should have been. Instead there were the wide fins of his tail.

Outside the door there was laughter. Jubilant insane laughter coming from the human, Izaya-nii. Mikado recoiled curling his precious tail beneath him. Still he couldn't take his eyes away from the madman, a small smile playing at his lips.

The water stopped. As quickly as it had come on, it had gone. The door before him opened and the human skipped in. Stopped in front of him. Crouched at his tail.

Mikado stared watching the man reach out, smoothing his hand delicately along the scales. "I knew it. I knew it was you."

Izaya-nii was happy. Mikado tensed unable to relax. The man's hand smoothed down to the bottom of his tail. The end bits were unprotected. "...Izaya-nii."

"Hm?" The human acknowledged his need to ask a question.

"What are you doing?"

"I've never seen a mermaid. I almost didn't believe they existed. We have a Valkyrie in our midst so other creatures should exist too."

Mikado shrank back away from the sharp object the human now held. The pointed tip scratched along his scales. Now that the water was gone they had softened. A soft plink against the floor as one by one they began to fall.

Izaya-nii watched eyes aglow. Through the cascade of falling scales came a line of blood. His own. The sharp object scraped across his skin along his newly formed thigh.

Mikado cried out, whimpering at the pain. Blood flowed freely from the wound. His fear and cries only seemed to entice the human. The chains rattled voicing his desperation to get away. Kicking out weakly, his foot was caught with ease. Izaya-nii smiled moving closer, one hand curling up his calf. The human bowed his head brushing his lips against the cut.

Mikado hissed feeling a wet tickle where they touched. "W-what do you want?" The teen found himself asking blinking through a film of wetness.

"You're a mermaid, Mikado-kun." The man grinned sickenly sweet. "I want what you have."

"A- a tail?" Mikado asked attempting and failing to pull his leg away.

Izaya-nii smiled, lightly shaking his head. Both hands smoothed along his skin stopping at his ankle. "Immortality."

Mikado screams rent the room at the sharp crack beneath the human's hands. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks, landing in small hardened pearls. Izaya-nii caught one marvelling at it under the light.

"Your tears turn into pearls. That's one myth proved right."

Mikado swallowed his ankle throbbing in a painful ache. "...you want my tears?" The teen gasped wanting the pain to stop.

"No." Izaya-nii smirked crawling forward. Mikado flinched as his legs were sat on. The sharp pointed object poked lightly against his chest. "I want your flesh and blood. If I eat you, I'll be immortal."

Mikado's blue eyes widened like submarine windows. Shaking his head he tugged on the chains thrashing wildly. The human smiled reaching around to grab his ankle and squeezed.

"By all means make all the noise you want." Izaya-nii grinned. "This place is soundproofed. I like my privacy." Mikado screamed as loud as he could slamming back against the wall. Izaya-nii smiled raised on his knees looming over him with a disastrous grin, that spoke of pain and death.

End


	61. Delicious (Izuo)

Title:- Delicious

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, cross dressing, smut

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- You never truly know someone.

Requested by:- Guest

As an informant Izaya Orihara had shelf after shelf of gathered information about everyone in Ikebukuro and the surrounding area of his home in Shinjuku. All his humans were equal but at times there were certain individuals that were in the spot light. His 'pieces' you could say.

At the moment there were two that had caught his eye. The first being a rumoured monster of a young man, Shizuo Heiwajima and the second a young woman by the name of Delicious.

The rumoured monster was as such. An inhuman that wielded terrifying strength and damaging the equilibrium in Ikebukuro. The monster had claimed territory becoming the _protector_ of sorts. Izaya hadn't met him- yet. He had caught a glimpse and with all the social interaction, Izaya could say that he didn't like Shizuo Heiwajima at all- in fact he hated him. The blonde was showy, destructive and all his humans could talk about. The press loved the damage caused, giving them something to write about. Izaya had a box of newspaper clippings and everything else about the blonde. It was one of two biggest files.

The second wasn't a monster and shone in the spot light in a different way. An Internet sensation. A cosplayer. A blogger. An enchanting woman of ethereal beauty. So much so that Izaya doubted she was human. A supernatural being would make more sense. A Valkyrie to carry him through the gates of his rightful place. Or a siren, enchanting his humans. Not a lot was known about Delicious. Not where her name came from. Not her age and certainly not anything that could direct him to her true identity. She was an intrigue. Her writing was simple but emotional. Izaya could feel the girl's sincerity in every line.

Every picture taken looked like a moment frozen in time. Every costume was perfection. Her smile was radiant, cosmetics light so as not to ruin her natural glow. Delicious had a plenitude of fans. The positive comments were never ending. The followers increasing day by day in a steady flow of traffic. Izaya himself was a fan. Probably the biggest but certainly the first. From the first post the informant had been interested. Anime hadn't been an interest for him. It still wasn't yet the girl had him fixated. School uniforms, maid outfits, lolita. Delicious dressed in a variety, looking every bit her name.

With a smile he looked to his phone, a notification flashing on the small screen. The internet sensation had made another post. Izaya opened the link with haste. Only recently the young woman had started taking requests. True to his desires, the raven had sent his own. Even better she had agreed to fulfil it. And there it was. A picture he would have printed and framed.

 _For Kanra-chan._ The caption read. Delicious or Delic for short was sitting cross legged on a wall wearing a short grey skirt, a fitted white blouse and his coat. The coat looked snug against her voluptuous frame. Both her hands were stuffed in the pockets, a small smile tossed at the camera.

That one little picture made his day. Nothing could ruin his happy mood. Izaya liked the post, favoured it and made the picture his wallpaper. The more he read the more he knew about the girl.

The thought that it was all an act had crossed his mind. There was no way anyone could have a dairy fixation that bad. In every picture there was guaranteed to be a cream cake or something sweet of the dairy variety.

There was something else too. Something darker. Evidence of an obsessive fan. A stalker. Be it a letter of some form of graffiti, Delic wasn't alone. The blogger whether she realised it or not was in danger. As an informant watching over his precious humans, he should at least level the playing field.

That was why he was in Ikebukuro. Shinra, a friend from school had reluctantly put him up in the spare room. The honeymoon period with a dullahan. That was the only thing that could become between them.

"Make yourself scarce." The illegal doctor sighed. "My beloved is making me dinner tonight."

"Poor you. I hope you have stomach relief pills on hand."

"Don't be an asshole." Izaya cackled skipping from the apartment. He had something more promising to attend to. Like paying a visit to the troubled princess.

x-x-x

Ordinary. That was the only way to describe the apartment. Not rich and spacious like he had imagined. But not poor and run down either. Izaya shrugged skipping to the door. It looked new as if it had just been changed. Affixing a poker face, the raven knocked once on the door.

It opened almost immediately, answered by a shockingly familiar monster. Only last night Izaya had been pawing over the latest incident caused by the fortissimo.

"Yeah?" The tall blonde questioned. It looked like he had arrived at the wrong time. The blonde's voice was deep and gravelly. In his hand was a pack of bandages.

Izaya looked the monster up and down noting the bottom of his pants were torn. The white shirt hung loose exposing a toned chest. A spike of jealousy made itself known at the thought of the monster getting the princess. Unless this was the stalker.

"What do you want?" The fortissimo growled. "I ain't asking again."

Izaya smirked. No time like the present to introduce himself to the beast ransacking his city. "I'm looking for Delic." Izaya smiled. The blonde flinched like he'd been slapped. "I'm worried about her safety."

"She ain't here."

"But you are." Izaya eyed the door seeing the tension of it ready to slam shut in his face. "Are you living with her?"

"What's it to you?" The beast was volatile alright. It made Izaya want to poke at him with a stick. Perhaps he would. The journey hadn't been a waste after all.

"I'm Kanra-chan."

The blonde visibly relaxed. The bunches in his shoulders releasing. It looked like he had been categorised as non threatening. A mistake. Interesting non the less.

"Right. Like I said, she's not here."

"Then maybe you can pass on a message for me." Izaya shrugged, grinning as he took a business card from his pocket. "I believe she's caught the attention of a bad guy."

"It's handled." The beast answered gruffly. "You can go now."

Izaya reached out grabbing the blonde's hand. It was surprisingly soft. Not the hands of a monster tossing vending machines around. With a small smile he stabbed the business card into the monster's palm.

"She can call me if she needs any help."

"Thanks." The blonde stepped back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Izaya turned on his heel with balance that would have a ballerina spitting with envy.

Looking over his shoulder, the curtain at the window twitched. Not there, huh? The picture painted wasn't a pretty one. The blogger could be a recluse or the blonde beast could be an over protective brother. Considering that Izaya knew for certain Shizuo didn't have a sister made that theory void.

Boyfriend then. The thought made him a little ill. An overprotective boyfriend guarding the princess in the castle like a large overgrown guard dog. Then again the fortissimo could possibly be the stalker and Delic was too afraid to help. It wasn't good for the girl but Izaya decided he liked that option better.

x-x-x

"What do you want?" Shinra sighed. The corner of Izaya's mouth quirked. The illegal doctor was usually sociable.

"Things not going well with Celty?" He asked skipping past to make himself at home on the sofa.

Shinra looked guiltily at the door he knew was the bedroom. "Ah. Things are going well." Izaya realised.

"What do you want?"

"Information." Izaya shrugged as if that was obvious.

"Have you tried the library?"

"Ouch. You really are grumpy when you don't get laid." Izaya tossed a glance at the door. "The quicker you give me what I want the quicker you can go and lose your virginity. It is past your wedding night."

Shinra glared. "You're an asshole. What do you want to know?"

Much better. "Shizuo Heiwajima. You went to school with him. What was he like?"

"You'd know if you bothered to turn up back then. By the time you'd transferred like planned, Shizuo had already been expelled."

"No one willingly goes to see a monster, Shinra. Not unless it's in a cage to be gawked at."

"Keep your voice down!" Shinra hissed. "Celty and Shizuo are best friends."

Two monsters together. Izaya thought. But if he said that Shinra wouldn't give him what he needed. For Delic he held his tongue.

"Shizuo was quiet and brooding. He didn't have much contact with his classmates. The only time he ever lost his temper was when he was provoked. I wasn't there during in middle school but he seemed to have calmed down."

"Calm and quiet doesn't get you expelled." Izaya noted. "Does he have an illegitimate sister?"

"No. Just a brother." Shinra wasn't looking at him. He was staring at the bedroom door a look of longing written across his face.

"What about a girlfriend?"

"Not possible. Shizuo is gay." Shinra shrugged. "Oh. Don't repeat that to anyone. Celty will get mad."

"Really?" Izaya drawled. "What about idols? Cosplayers? He never had any strange obsessions?"

"Apart from his sweet tooth? Not that I know of." Shinra answered distracted. Finally the man turned towards him. "Is that it? I could really get back to my beloved."

Izaya chuckled taking his leave. "That's it. Don't forget to use a condom." Shinra threw a cushion at him as he reached the door. "You do know where everything goes, right?"

"Out!" Shinra reached for the second cushion.

x-x-x

Delic didn't call. He didn't expect her to. Izaya knew she wouldn't have received the message or his business card. That was why he was skulking in the shadows. His usual dark attire blending in.

The light was on in the apartment. A silhouette passed by the window. Shizuo. Or Delic. Izaya backed further against the wall seeing a car pull up right outside. A man got out and Izaya's gut feeling confirmed the worst.

The man didn't knock. He was peering through the window trying to look inside. Whatever he had seen must have satisfied him.

On his phone a notification popped up. Delic was posting again. Izaya watched the man break in and slip inside.

"The things I do for my humans." Izaya grumbled leaving his space on the dark to run across the road and into the apartment. He needn't have bothered.

The moment his foot touched the threshold, the window exploded out of its frame. The stalker hit the dirt outside, fragments of glass raining down on him. Shizuo was in then.

"Delic-chan?" Izaya called out stepping further inside the entry hall. His nose twitched at how sweet the aroma was. It was like someone had sprayed the house with candy floss perfume and used a whole bottle. "Delic-chan?"

There was no sign of the beast by the window. Izaya took a quick look around an observer to the core. Simplistic. The room held what was necessary but that was it. A sofa, a TV, a bookcase with no books.

"Delic-chan?" The kitchen was simple too. A rice cooker sat on the counter surrounded by cake boxes. Izaya retreated in search of the two bedrooms.

One bedroom. Empty with the exception of a double bed and a laptop. Not the room a girl would have. It looked like the duo were living together after all.

The second bedroom was full to the brim of clothes. Bright, frilly and everything Delic would wear. No sign of a bed though. That was disturbing in itself. There was only one bed. They were sleeping together. Izaya didn't like the conclusion he had drawn.

A thud from the only room in the apartment he hadn't checked, drew his attention. The bathroom it was then. Izaya moved with the stealth of a kitten to the door, just in time to see it open a crack.

Delic was preoccupied with cleaning her bloodied fists. Izaya raised a brow in question. It was probably the beast's blood. When that was done, the young woman fiddled with the material on her wrists. Black with red frills around the edges. Red ribbon threaded them together.

The dress was the same colours flowing down to her knees. Izaya licked his lips seeing the dress this time had no sleeves. It was held up with two thin straps he could easily cut with his knife. The blogger needed to be careful.

Her hair this time was black put up in bunches, uneven on one side. There was something that looked like a blindfold tied on top of her head. Delic's breasts were smaller this time around and Izaya shook his head in wonder. The magic of bras was amazing. He'd guessed at a D. Now she looked like an A.

"Ah. You're safe." Izaya spoke casually like he was supposed to be in the apartment. Like they were best friends and she had called him over.

Delic's face told him she was anything but. Her eyes red and gold were wide, her mouth set in a thin line of displeasure. She didn't speak. Didn't move, continuing to stare. Izaya fought the urge to wave a hand in front of her face. She had a promising career as a statue.

Not the talkative type then. No matter. It gave him more time to observe. Specifically at the fabric collar she held in her hand. Izaya casually moved his gaze to her throat seeing a small bump as she swallowed.

Delic didn't blink. Took a step back into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. Izaya blinked still thinking about the bump he had seen. An Adam's apple. How had he missed that? It made sense now. One bed. A beast with a sweet tooth.

All along he had only ever had one interest. Shizuo Heiwajima was Delicious. Izaya eyed the door with anticipation. The name had appeal. Delicious indeed. Beneath that flawlessly made dress was insatiable violence. A small flickering candle that became a roaring pillar without warning.

That knowledge stirred something in him Izaya had never thought a single person could bleed from him. A collective love for his humans that was purely platonic and maybe a little sadistic, yes. An all consuming need to lick, taste and explore the blonde's flesh. No. Izaya had never felt that.

He did now. The flood gates to obsession burst open filling his chest with a blissful warmth that seemed to want to crush him. Izaya licked his lips tasting the thrill on his tongue. His mouth had gone dry. Izaya gasped unsure if he was suffocating when there was plenty of oxygen or drowning when there was no water.

His foot twitched tapping against the floor impatiently. He knew the blonde's secret. The blonde knew that he knew. The brute was still hiding in the bathroom. Hopefully he wasn't getting changed. Izaya quite liked the outfit and made a mental note to find out more about the anime it was from.

x-x-x

Five minutes later the door burst open. The blonde's stance was tense, defensive when those chocolate eyes saw him still there. He wasn't acknowledged, The blogger striding straight past him.

Izaya stood where he was watching Shizuo rummage in the kitchen. He returned with a roll of cling film and a roll of tape. It wasn't the best method to seal the broken window. The wind blew in and he could see the distress evident.

Wordlessly he moved taking the cling film. It took more than one strip but they soon had the window sealed. "...thanks." The blonde's voice was raw against his ears.

"I did try and warn you." Izaya shrugged.

"Yeah. So you're Kanra?" Izaya nodded once. Waited. "Disappointed?"

"Quite the opposite. This is thrilling."

Shizuo laughed softly barely a whisper on his breath. "What's your real name?"

"I'll tell you on one condition." Izaya grinned stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What's that?"

"That you scream it later." Then he struck. Darting forward Izaya curled his fingers around the blonde's wrists like snakes, his lips pressed against the soft mouth. The extra height was a bit annoying but Izaya could bring him to his knees.

Pulling his head back, the raven looked into Shizuo's eyes. "If you don't want this you'd better throw me out." Izaya warned.

Shizuo blinked. Smiled. Curled an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "I just fixed the window."

Izaya grinned stepping away. "It's your apartment lead the way."

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"Izaya Orihara." He couldn't wait to hear how his name sounded from Shizuo's lips.

"Izaya-kun." The blonde murmured. "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima."

Izaya smirked. Oh he knew that. Knew everything about the fortissimo. The surface information anyway. All that was left now was to peel back the layers.

"Shizu-chan, lead the way." He didn't say anything about how the blonde had already known his name. That would only serve to kill the mood.

x-x-x

They hit the bed hard I'm a tangle of limbs. Izaya gasped finding himself lost under a mass of frills. Shizuo was not shy. The blonde kissed him fiercely taking complete control.

Izaya poked his tongue out testing the waters, only to find himself swept away in the current. He couldn't speak or manage anything past a moan. All he wanted was the mouth on his to never go away.

Dominated completely and utterly. It didn't scare him. Didn't faze him in the least. Shizuo wasn't going any further than his mouth. Which was a shame and in need of a quick remedy.

Sliding his hands over the blonde's collarbone, Izaya pushed. Underneath his fingers Shizuo flinched breaking the kiss immediately. "What?" His little cosplayer looked hurt.

"What's that look for, hm?" Izaya cooed smoothing his fingertips along Shizuo's jaw. "I want to touch you."

"Oh. You want me to take of the dress?"

Izaya chuckled grabbing the blonde's hands before he could do just that. "That is the last thing I want."

"Oh. Well that's good." Shizuo murmured leaning in to kiss him again. Izaya obliged going with the flow this time.

It was easier to concentrate on what his hands were doing. Smoothing down the soft material, ruffling his hands under the dress. Izaya smiled his hands on the blonde's firm ass.

"What?" Shizuo grumbled looking indignant.

"You're wearing boxers. I would have thought you had panties on." Izaya teased.

"They chafe." Shizuo moved to capture his lips but Izaya was more interested what was beneath the dress.

"Turn around." The raven ordered twirling his finger. He got his wish hiking up the dress. Licking his lips Izaya slipped his fingers into the elasticated hem and tugged. Shizuo's boxers slid down slim thighs. "You can do mine too." Izaya grinned lifting his hips.

He could feel his jeans being unbuttoned. For a moment Izaya wondered why everything was going his way. Why the fortissimo had agreed to have sex with him. It was a short moment.

Izaya flexed his fingers, teasing them along the throbbing shaft. "Lower your hips." His own hips raised against the blonde's lips. A heat he had never known encompassed his cock.

It was a game. A fun one that would drown them both. Izaya thought back to the blonde's excuse for participating in such an act. He hoped it was for the same reason. Still it was a game he wouldn't lose.

With a grin he opened his mouth tipping his head back. Above him the blonde twitched, breathing becoming harsh. Izaya went further hollowing his cheeks whilst his tongue mischievously flicked against the hot flesh.

"Izaya." Shizuo gasped sounding just as he had imagined. When he didn't respond the blonde went back to blowing him.

Not one to be outdone, Izaya did one up. Massaging the soft globes, his hands squeezed. One finger smoothed down the cleft of the blonde's fine ass. Beautiful. The raven mused easing his finger inside.

x-x-x

Exquisite, hot, mind blowing. That was what it was to be inside the beast of Ikebukuro. Izaya almost became a two pump chump at entry. The skirt of the dress tickled his waist. Shizuo wasn't looking at him choosing to bury his head in his arms. Izaya rocked forward accentuating their connection. He moved faster slamming deep.

"Izaya." Every time his name left those kiss swollen lips, a shot of adrenaline went straight to his dick.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya breathed clawing along the blonde's hips. His movements became frantic but they had been from the start. It was a shame he had been forced to wear a condom. That would be changed in the future.

"Not the dress!" Shizuo gasped hiking it up to his chest. It was followed with a soft groan. Izaya tilted his head watching the white wave make its mark on the covers.

Pulling out, Izaya slumped against the brute chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?" Shizuo growled.

"You wanting to protect the dress. It's cute."

"Shut up." The blonde climbed from the bed tugging the dress over his head. Izaya followed to the bathroom, where they both squeezed into the shower.

"So. Are you putting this in your blog?" Izaya asked reaching for the sponge. Shizuo shot him a half hearted glare pulling him against his chest, arms of steel locking around him. A small kiss was pressed against his cheek.

End


	62. Behind the boss

Title:- Behind the boss

Pairing:- Kida x Mikado

Rating:- T

Warning:- language, violence.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Kida is brazen when it comes to showing affection, the same with jealousy.

 _A/N:- So as you've probably noticed, there's a few one shots in here that are little extras for my other stories. These are a little thank you to those that have followed me since the beginning. I'm not gonna say what they are. If you know then yes it means you. Enjoy._

 _The next one will be for Tachumare._

Mikado was kept on his toes. His normal days were anything but thanks to his surroundings. Then again he had known that since the first time he had stepped into TGOI. From the very first day of work experience to now, everyday was action packed and fun.

Mikado worked in the admin department along with a small bunch. They were all older than him but that made no difference. Kadota was the leader of the group, with Erika and Walker a happy couple. Then there was his own lover, Masaomi who was the same age as him. The last one that had been guiding him since the beginning was no longer there.

Shizuo Heiwajima. A role model and a friend that had left them to continue working at Artic; a bar slash club owned by his other boss. They still saw each other, talked, exchanged advice- mainly on Shizuo's part.

"Good morning." Mikado smiled greeting the rest of the department. The others nodded and said their own greetings. Taking a seat at his desk, he switched on the computer, waiting for the day to begin.

The speaker on the wall crackled to life as did every other one around the company. The boss's morning greeting was a ritual. Everyone knew that work didn't begin until after the greeting.

 _"Good morning my lovely humans. Be happy and work hard for another day. If you need anything please see your line managers or my personal assistant, Rio-chan."_

"Pretentious bastard as usual." Masaomi grumbled dropping down in his seat. "Why is he here anyway? Shouldn't he be at home watching over his pregnant _wife?_ "

"You realise he can hear everything you say?" Kadota pointed out calmly.

"Watch your language around my child- please." Walker complained. It wasn't unusual for the couple to bring their child to work.

"It's okay, Yumacchi. I'm taking her to play with Rio-chan." The happy otaku was already up skipping out of the room.

The company had a running daycare as well as a cafeteria. All courtesy of Shizuo's needs, in hope that the blonde would stay on. TGOI stood for The Great Orihara Industries and the owner was Izaya Orihara, Shizuo's husband.

It wasn't his place to spread gossip or private information. So all Mikado could say was that Shizuo and Izaya were married, had one child and another on the way. Anything other than that was for Shizuo to tell.

"It looks like things are tense." Mikado murmured. The change of tone over the speaker was slight but he could pinpoint it with ease. Knowing the situation made him more certain. Add to that a request from a worried little girl wiser than her years and Mikado could tell the Orihara family was fractured.

Still he had happily taken on the request. With the computer loaded up, Mikado's fingers streaked across the keyboard at a frightening speed. His emails and everything else could wait. Emi's request took precedence over his own work.

x-x-x

The copy printed out fine. Mikado hovered over the department printer like a mother duck over her hatchlings. It wasn't uncommon for his colleagues to mix personal and work. They could all trust one another but some things were meant to be kept personal.

Like how he was helping to interfere between Izaya and Shizuo. If things went badly, it could backfire on him. Their boss was kind to a certain extent but anything to do with Shizuo or their child was a land mine. Taking the print back to his desk, Mikado quickly checked everything was in alignment and nothing had been cut off. Happy with the results he went to press print again only to hear the printer whirl to life.

"Sorry guys. It's a long order." Kadota shrugged.

"Um I printed a new doujinshi for Erika." Walker announced quietly. The rest of them nodded. If it kept the otaku happy then it was fine. He didn't have a problem with the content. The only one that blanched a little was Kadota.

"Damn. I was hoping to get there first." Masaomi grinned leaning back with his arms above his head. "Mikado, want to see what I printed?" The blonde gave him a less than subtle wink.

"Square root of three." Mikado sighed staring down at the sheet in his hand. It was only blocks with words in the centre yet holding it felt like holding a live grenade.

Standing up the raven made his way past the printer into the small room next door. All it held was a water machine, the mailing equipment and a large photocopier. Mikado closed the door glancing up at the camera.

"It's just work." Mikado muttered under his breath trying to calm his nerves. "It's just work." Stepping over to the copier, one hand lifted the top, setting the sheet face down on the glass. With shaky hands the top was closed and the button was pressed. First to set the amount of copies and second to print.

It wasn't just the fear of Izaya firing him. No, there was the bond between him and Shizuo that could be broken. Not to mention Izaya wouldn't fire him so much as make him suffer. Crossing his arms Mikado stood at the end of the photocopier clutching at each copy fearful that a glimpse of what was on the page would be caught on camera.

"Come on. Come on." The raven uttered as if that would speed up the process. Each page was fired out in quick succession but not quick enough for his liking. Not when the all seeing eye was baring down at him. Mikado gathered all the sheets together bracing himself for the inevitable call of his name across the speaker.

Hurrying over, the raven lifted the top swiping the original copy from the screen. It was done. Lunging for the mailing equipment, Mikado picked up an envelope stuffing the sheets inside.

"What's wrong?" Mikado tensed turning to the door where his lover stood. "Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost." With an uneasy smile the raven set the envelope down out of the way.

"...nothing. Just some work."

"There's no need to get so panicked about work." The blonde grinned closing the door. "You're doing something dangerous again, aren't you?"

"Nothing dangerous." Mikado shrugged.

"Is it more information for Shiki? I don't like that guy."

"Shizuo and Izaya trust him."

"I don't trust him or that bastard." The blonde reached for the envelope. Mikado stood in the way.

"It's not dangerous. It's for...Emi." The raven confessed, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Tch. Shoulda known." Masaomi scowled. "Shizuo again. I get that you're friends but do you have to be so close?"

"Shizuo doesn't know about this. Neither does..." Mikado flicked his eyes to the camera where hopefully Izaya wasn't watching.

"I don't care. It's still the _Orihara_ family. Do you want to be a part of them?"

"No! We're just friends. My family is you and Anri." Mikado smiled with a light blush. "Shizuo is the one that told me to follow my heart. He gives me advice."

"Great. That bastard knows all about us."

"Shizuo isn't like that. Masaomi!"

"I've had enough." The blonde grumbled pushing him back. Mikado stumbled against the photocopier. "How many people do I have to share you with?"

Hand splayed against the glass, Mikado pulled himself up. "Masaomi...I'm sorry. Everything will work out in the end."

"I'm not the one you'll propose to." Mikado drew a sharp intake of breath finding himself pressed between the copier and his lover.

"We agreed. This is best for all of us." Mikado pressed his hands gently against the blonde's chest in an attempt to ease him away. His gaze gaze flicked to the camera.

"I know." Masaomi easily knocked his hands away. "That doesn't mean it's any easier knowing you'll still be _hers._ "

"...Masaomi..."

Mikado flinched at the hand smoothing against his hip.

"Masaomi."

The blonde chuckled lightly tapping their foreheads together. Mikado eyed his lover with bemusement wondering if he had finally pushed things too far.

"...run." The blonde whispered closing his eyes. "Before I do something I regret. Run."

"Masaomi..." Mikado reached out, the pads of his fingertips lingering on his lover's cheek. "I don't believe you'll hurt me. I don't believe that."

"Then you're a fool." The blonde rasped.

"I love you." Mikado whispered throwing his arms hastily around Kida's neck. "This is my fault. I don't want to see you suffer...but at the same time, I can't bear to let you go. If you want to hurt me...go ahead. I'll forgive you."

"Mikado...you're an idiot."

"Maybe so. We should get back."

"I want to mess you up." Kida growled tugging lightly at his ear with sharp teeth.

Mikado glanced down seeing their crotches pressed together. "...Masaomi...we can do this when we get home."

"No. I need _some_ time alone with you." Kida groaned tugging at the light blue tie he was wearing.

"Not now. The camera-"

"Don't care." Mikado moved his head back sharply seeing the strip of cloth coming towards him. "If you can't see it then it's not a problem, right? Turn around."

Blindfolded Mikado let his lover turn him around, his upper body flat against the copier. "Masaomi...someone- guh!" A second tie was placed as a gag against his mouth.

 _"Mikado Ryugamine from the admin department, please report to Izaya's office. I repeat, Mikado Ryugamine from the admin department, please report to Izaya's office. Thank you."_

"Tch. If it's not one woman it's another." Kida sighed taking a step back. Mikado dared to stand up, sliding the blindfold from his eyes. "Go." With a nod the raven pulled the gag away handing his lover back the tie. Clutching his own he quickly left the room not bothering to fix his dishevelled appearance.

Mikado didn't stop to glance at his work mates. There were pretty much no secrets between them, though he was the only one to be molested in the copier room and bathroom and once in the kitchen.

Shaking his head blue eyes surveyed the open doors to the elevator. It was busy today prompting the raven to take the stairs. It hadn't been Izaya to summon him, leaving things to the secretary. That meant another lunchtime away from the possessive blonde and a lunchtime with a quiet, gentle blonde.

x-x-x

Mikado was right. Izaya was pacing the kitchen looking like he hadn't slept. The amount of mugs on the counter, gave away how much coffee the man had been drinking. "Izaya-san?"

"Ah. Mikado-kun, there you are. I need you to spend your lunch break with Shizu-chan. I dunno make sure he's okay- the usual."

"Yes, Izaya-san. Is everything-"

"Fine." The older raven snapped. "Everything is fine. I'm fine, Shizu-chan is fine, Emi is fine, the unborn baby is fine. Fine fine...I hate that word. Shizu-chan needs a new word. Protozoan vocabulary isn't extensive at all. Okay, good, agreeable, satisfactory but nope it's always fine."

"Um Izaya-san, do you want me to go?" Mikado asked hesitantly. His boss definitely wasn't _fine._ Clouded red eyes blinked rapidly staring at him.

"...yeah. Report back to me after lunch." Izaya sighed trudging over to his desk. Mikado winced as the man plopped down, head making an awful thump against the desk.

x-x-x

Saturday. They had missed the cherry blossoms but maybe next year they could arrive earlier. The group had still decided to have a picnic. For Mikado it was a perfect opportunity. Masaomi casually glanced his way knowing what was going to happen. Anri sat quietly with her hands in her lap knowing nothing.

The last to arrive was their boss and his family. Izaya and Shizuo were keeping up the pretence that everything was okay between them. Each of them had brought something to contribute to the picnic and with that the raven had brought the answer to Emi's request.

"Well then. Suppose I'd better see what they've brought." Kida grinned standing up. Mikado reached for his lover, groaning as he swiped through thin air.

"I'm sure he won't do anything." Anri reassured.

It looked like she was right.

"Mikado!" Emi called out running across the blankets to where he sat.

"I'll leave you to it." Anri said softly, brushing herself down as she stood. Mikado watched her go over to Vorona.

"Hello Emi." He greeted. "I have something for you." The little girl clambered onto his lap smiling up at him.

"My game?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Shizuo's daughter beamed. "But I don't think it's going to work. I don't want mama and dada to split up!"

"I'm sure that won't happen. We'll try our best." Mikado lightly ruffled the girl's hair. "Things will work out."

"That's good." Emi grinned hugging the envelope. "Thank you, Mikado. Ah payment."

"You don't need to-" the little girl took a lollipop from her pocket, dropping it in his hand.

"Is that enough? I can get more." Mikado smiled taking the lollipop.

"More than enough. Thank you. Do you want to stay here for a while?"

"Yeah. I like you."

"I like you too." Mikado stared ahead watching Shizuo and Kida sitting together. It didn't look hostile, no punches had been thrown-yet.

"Mikado, why are you smiling?"

"Am I? I guess that means I'm happy." The raven looked down at the little girl looking at him in confusion. With a quiet chuckle his blue eyes fell to his lover getting teased relentlessly by his boss. Secondly he looked to his hopefully soon to be fiancé. "I'm greedy."

"Huh?" Emi was on her feet tugging at his cheek. "I don't understand. Why are you greedy?"

Mikado smiled looking into the sharp eyes of Izaya's daughter. "I've no doubt you'll find out when you're older."

"That's what all adults say!" Emi huffed stamping her feet. Mikado chuckled lifting her against him. "I'm going to ask dada."

"Does he usually answer your questions?"

"...eventually. But I have to keep asking. I'm going back to mama now. Bye bye Mikado."

"Bye bye." Mikado smiled waving his bigger hand a short distance away from Emi's smaller outstretched hand. He watched the innocent little girl run back to her parents. It was hard to remember if he had ever been that small.

Those were much simpler days, where all he had to worry about was not getting in trouble with his parents. With a sigh the raven palmed the small velvet box. "I couldn't choose. Not then and not now." Mikado whispered slipping the box back into his pocket. Not yet. A little bit longer.

"Yo, Mikado!" Kida grinned dropping down beside him, one hand resting innocently on his knee. "Miss me?"

"What were you doing to Shizuo?" Mikado asked instead.

"It's a secret." The blonde grinned. "If we slipped away I doubt anyone would notice."

"Square root of three." Mikado sighed blushing as their lover joined them. The ring remained in his pocket like a lead weight. Whether or not he could find the courage to give it to Anri or not was another thing, only time would tell.

End


	63. One night (Izuo)

Title:- One night

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- Izaya, Mikado, language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Two assholes walk into a bar.

Requested by:- Tachumare

 _A/N:- The next one will be for nobodyl_

The problem with working in a gay bar was getting propositioned- frequently. Every damn night Shizuo Heiwajima was blown a kiss, on the end of some terrible innuendo or pick-up line or generally some fucker trying to sneak him their number. You'd think after the amount of turn downs they'd get the message. Being tossed out on their ear wasn't exactly subtle. Still every night he worked the bar there was a number of guys hoping to take him home.

Two of those 'suitors' were the biggest annoyances and in Shizuo's opinion- masochists. Izaya Orihara and Mikado Ryugamine. Both shorter than him, both slim with black hair. They could be brothers but no. They were famous in the district for being rivals. The two of them had frequented other bars fighting to take the same guy home. It was nothing but a contest. Everyone else thought it was intriguing. Some practically threw themselves at the duo. For Shizuo it was sickening.

Sure both of them were good looking. But they were both players messing with people's feelings. Now they had come into his bar and chosen their target. Him. The two of them were sweet with charming words but Shizuo could scent the manipulation and lies the pair wore cloaked around them.

The younger one was the lesser evil so to speak. A teenager barely the age to be in a bar. Mikado looked up to the older one with admiration and awe.

The older one couldn't be much older than him. They looked to be the same age but looks as he had learnt could be deceiving. They were here again dressed casually as they usually did.

"Usual?" Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya leaned against the bar as if he could get to him. "Surprise me." Shizuo shrugged offering his gaze to the second of the duo.

"You?"

"Orange juice. Please." Shizuo nodded. He had never seen the kid drink alcohol. Opening the fridge under the bar, the blonde took out two small bottles of orange juice pouring each one into a glass.

"Two orange juices." Shizuo held out his hand for the money. They knew how much it would come to.

"I was hoping for something with a kick." Izaya looked down at his drink.

"You asked for a surprise. You can join the kid." Shizuo thrust out his hand reminding them that it was there. Izaya sighed rummaging around in his jacket pocket. The coins touched his palm and along with them came the raven's hand smoothed on top.

"It will do- for the first round." Izaya sent him a wink curling his hand around. Shizuo froze seeing the raven's lips on his hand. With a heated glare he snatched his hand away tossing the money into the till.

Shaking his head he stalked off towards the end of the bar where another customer was waiting. It was just his luck that he was short staffed tonight. Tom had called in sick and Kadota had a date. That left a flirtatious blonde teenager going around to collect glasses and cleaning tables.

The kid was a man-eater. But it kept a certain type away from him so at least he was good for something. Maybe he should set him on the duo sipping orange juice at the bar. Shizuo growled feeling his cheeks heat up at the gazes at his back. The duo weren't subtle in their desires. Tom had flat out warned him not to underestimate the pair.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya called over the music. "Another."

Shizuo felt heat suffuse his cheeks. Deliberately he stayed at the other end of the bar serving the customers that didn't look like they wanted to devour him.

It was getting louder the patrons becoming raucous. "Kida-kun!" Shizuo called his voice lost in the din. The blonde paid no attention flirting shamelessly with a group of guys in the corner. "Shit."

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, the blonde walked back to the duo pouring them another drink. This time he threw in a splash of alcohol for Izaya.

"Something wrong, Heiwajima-san?" Mikado asked politely as the kid usually did. There was that creepy smile too.

"No." The blonde grumbled turning away.

"I haven't paid you for this one." Izaya chipped in bringing the glass to his lips.

"Leave your card behind the bar. I'll run you a tab." He wasn't allowing any extra contact. The raven narrowed his eyes but took things in his stride whispering something to the teen.

Shizuo served another customer. This one was a sleaze giving him fuck me eyes. It was the same guy Tom had thrown out a week ago. "Hey sweet cheeks. You coming home with me tonight?"

"No." Shizuo growled looking at his wrist. "You shouldn't be in here. You're barred."

"I'm not looking for a drink."

"Out." Lifting the hatch, Shizuo stormed up to the foul man dragging him through the crowd to the entrance. With a push he tossed the guy out shaking his head. Things had gone so much smoother when Simon had been a bouncer. Currently the man was working for a Sushi place.

"Problem?" Mikado asked when he got back to the bar. Shizuo eyed the space next to him where Izaya should be.

"No. Your friend leave?"

"Izaya-san will be back shortly." The younger raven smiled.

Shizuo opened his mouth to say something closing it again firmly. Mikado was smiling gently.

"We're rivals but not enemies. Izaya-san is dangerous. He thrives on chaos. He's possessive."

Shizuo raised his eyes to the door where he had thrown a punter out. Surely that didn't mean what he thought it did?

"I'm not." Mikado added with a smile. His blue eyes glimmered with an eerie light. Shizuo suppressed a shiver. It was a lie. The kid was exactly like his rival. "Are you going to let me buy you a drink?"

Only when Izaya wasn't around did the younger raven become brazen. Shizuo shook his head. "No. I'm still working."

"Then what if I help you out?" Mikado offered tilting the glass. "You could accept a drink from me then?"

Shizuo shook his head again. "No." He growled harsher than he meant to. Turning away he walked to another waiting customer. Mikado was still watching him under lowered lids. Shizuo inwardly cursed.

The kid wasn't that bad. A little cute even. Too bad he hung around with Izaya. Though that proved the kid wasn't normal. Shizuo tried not to shudder feeling the raven's gaze burning a hole in his back. Then it was gone. In guise of cleaning the bar, Shizuo raised his eyes to see Mikado had followed in Izaya's footsteps and vanished. Or not. The teen was quickly making his way across to the table at the back. More pointedly where his other staff member was.

Shizuo watched things play out. The last thing he needed was a fight to break out. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred to the right. With a flinch the bartender looked at the raven. There was a telltale metallic smell. "Hm. He's sweet isn't he? Are you into that sort of thing?"

Shizuo scowled. "No. I don't want any trouble."

Izaya looked hurt. "Shizu-chan. I'm on my best behaviour." The raven licked his lips. "I haven't jumped you yet. Although it's getting harder when you keep blushing like that."

"Who the fuck is blushing?" Shizuo snapped. "You stink." Of blood, lies and cruelty. It was a potent mix. Nothing like the boy talking animatedly with the blonde.

"Of what precisely?" Izaya smirked lifting a sleeve to his nose. "You need to be more precise, Shizu-chan."

"I don't have to be anything." Shizuo growled taking a step back. There was the wide wood top of the bar separating them. It didn't seem to make a difference. Izaya's presence loomed over him.

"Sorry Shizuo." Kida smiled back behind the bar. Mikado smiled softly rejoining Izaya's side. "Right. What can I get you?"

Shizuo turned away risking his back to the raven. Through the door he slipped into the kitchen then into the adjacent toilets for the staff. Pushing open the door Shizuo stepped over to the sink splashing his face with cold water.

Staring into the mirror, he could see the ice blast hadn't done anything to the colour flaming his cheeks. Nor the numerous emotions swirling in his eyes.

"You can't hide it." Shizuo slowly turned his head seeing Izaya standing in the door way. The raven was grinning from ear to ear. "You can't run from me, Shizu-chan."

"You can't be here." Shizuo growled thrusting a finger past Izaya's shoulder. "Out!"

Izaya skipped forward not looking away from him for a second. The door closed behind him sealing them both into the room. "Mikado-kun really is too soft. He doesn't realise he makes the same mistake every time."

"What?" Shizuo growled. The only source of light came from the flickering bulb. Something Tom had asked Simon to do before the man had left. Shizuo wasn't exactly delicate when it came to the careful stuff. A box of six broken bulbs was evidence to that.

"I play off his moves. It's all about strategy. You wouldn't be here if your fellow staff member hadn't returned to the bar. Opportunity." Izaya grinned pressing him against the sink. Shizuo's butt moved against the ceramic. "If he knew the truth I doubt he'd lose so easily."

"What truth?" Shizuo scowled eyeing the door. Izaya's eyes were predatory analysing him. "You've succeeded in another conquest?"

Izaya smiled leaning in to kiss him. Shizuo's breath hitched. The raven winked hovering centimetres away from his lips. "You're my last conquest, Shizu-chan. There will be no more after you."

"Too close." Shizuo snapped placing his hand against the raven's chest. Izaya smirked, lazily touching his wrist.

"Not close enough." Izaya disagreed. "You want this, Shizu-chan. You want me."

"Like hell I do. Just because I work in a gay bar doesn't mean I want to sleep with anyone." Shizuo hissed drawing back from Izaya's mouth.

"Not them no. Me. Your mouth refuses me but your body says something entirely." Izaya purred. "Did you know that every time I turn up your eyes automatically follow my movements. You step closer to the bar instead of at a distance like you do with the others."

Shizuo scowled glaring at the raven. His strength had seemingly deserted him. Not just his abnormal strength but his normal muscle movements. Shizuo pushed against Izaya's chest finding his hand useless.

"Your words are harsh when there is this delightful blush across your cheeks. I know about your strength." Izaya went on whispering against his lips. "You could easily push me away. So why don't you?"

"Don't want to break anything." Shizuo shrugged surprised he had managed that feat.

"Is that so? Should we test your theory?" Izaya grinned closing the final space between them. Shizuo blinked in surprise as their lips touched. Izaya wasted no time deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue inside.

Dropping his hand to his side, Shizuo kept both hands on the edge of the sink to hold himself up. Izaya was pressed against him as if he could go further back. The last conquest? For all he knew it was another lie. A charming one to disarm him. Shizuo didn't believe it.

One night. He thought to himself seeing Izaya's eyes were closed. That was all it would be. A one night stand and then the bar would be peaceful again. Izaya and Mikado would leave to troll another bar. With a sigh Shizuo let his lids drop. The quicker it was over the quicker everything went back to normal. When they broke apart Izaya was grinning.

"What? Why the fuck did you kiss me?" Shizuo growled.

"Because I wanted to." Izaya gently patted his cheek. "You wanted me to."

"Why would I want you to kiss me? Idiot."

"Why indeed?" Izaya smiled moving in again. "You really should be more honest, Shizu-chan."

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me!" Shizuo snapped shooting the raven another glare. "I don't want to kiss and do other stuff. Get off."

Izaya grinned pecking his lips. "Other stuff? Like what? Like this?"

Shizuo stiffened feeling a chill as the hem of his shirt was lifted. The toilets were frigging cold compared to rest of the bar. His hands remained on the sink watching Izaya wearily.

Izaya watched him watching him. A small smile dancing at his lips. Nimble fingers worked the buckle of his work pants. Shizuo hissed as his bare thighs touched the ceramic. Izaya grinned tugging down his boxers.

A knock on the door had them both freezing. "Shizuo you in there? There's a company leaving drinks. I could really do with your help."

"In a minute." Shizuo called in answer.

"Okay. Hurry up." Kida said loudly.

Shizuo listened to the teen stomp off. Izaya lifted a brow in question but said nothing.

"A minute, hm? We better skip the foreplay then."

"Or the whole thing." Shizuo growled pushing the unnecessary stuff down.

"That's not what you really want is it. Shizu-chan, you're hard and this here is twitching." Izaya smirked cupping his buttocks, one finger easing inside.

Shizuo moaned moving his hands to the raven's shoulder. "Hurry up." He snapped.

"First honest thing you've said." Izaya patted his cheek in praise. "I don't want your first time to hurt."

Shizuo scoffed shaking his head. "Not my first time idiot."

The raven's expression darkened, mouth becoming a slit. His red eyes flared. "Well." Izaya spoke his voice eerily calm. "This is your first time with me."

Shizuo nodded instinctively knowing he shouldn't say anything more to provoke the man. It was only one night no matter what line he was fed.

"Shizuo!" Kida banged his fist on the door. "You said a minute. I'm overrun here. What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Give me a minute." Shizuo snapped. Outside the door he could hear Kida mumbling. With a controlled sigh he looked back at Izaya. Embarrassment and any other mushy feelings be damned. "You heard the kid. Stick it in or leave."

Izaya smiled despite his frustration. "You have the most adorable blush right now. This is embarrassing for you, hm?"

"Shut up." Shizuo growled averting his eyes. He kept them pinned to the door. His face felt hot. Izaya was still touching him so it looked like the raven couldn't wait another night. Shizuo shouldn't have been surprised.

"I'm good but you're still going to be in pain. But you'd know that from previous partners, right?" Izaya scowled pushing him further onto the sink. Shizuo resisted snapping the taps. He'd deal with it later.

Izaya grinned a crazy light in his eyes. He always did attract the crazy ones. A burst of pain shot through his system, a slow burn in his ass. Izaya was inside him. They were connected and the raven was grinning stupidly as if all his dreams had come true.

Shizuo on the other hand was left curled up clutching at Izaya as he adjusted to the length inside him. His body trembled held firmly against the raven. "You're mine, Shizu-chan. You're all mine."

"Like hell I am." Shizuo's growl dissolved into a moan. Izaya chuckled against his ear before stealing his lips. Izaya stole a lot from him. The raven pounding into him drowned out the sound of the blonde hitting the door.

Throwing his head back he let Izaya make his mark, biting down harshly on his throat. It would leave a mark, one that wouldn't be covered by his collar.

"You're a perfect fit, Shizu-chan." Izaya gushed proudly. Shizuo said nothing. The raven probably said that to all his conquests. His grumble was swallowed whole, Izaya plundering his mouth. Shizuo curled his tongue. He might as well enjoy himself.

"This is bloody uncomfortable." Shizuo growled tugging the raven's lip between his teeth.

"It'll have to do for now." Izaya breathed flexing his hips forward. One hand curled around his neglected shaft. Shizuo moaned moving his hips. He couldn't care less what Kida thought. Not any more.

Using his strength, Shizuo inched further onto the edge of the sink. Hooking his legs around Izaya's slim waist, he dug the heel of his foot into the raven's buttocks. Izaya grinned making another crack at how his body was more honest than his mouth.

The door rattled at the sharp kick delivered in irritation. Shizuo ignored it clawing his nails into Izaya's back. The raven shivered in delight pinning him back against the mirror.

His orgasm was intense bursting from his cock like a volcano erupting. Shizuo slammed his head back against the mirror. The tell tale crack told him how hard he had hit it. "Done." Shizuo growled out tiredly. "You can get out now."

Izaya grinned. "We've barely begun, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

Kida was pissed. Shizuo was tired, sore and couldn't rid himself of Izaya's scent or the smell of his own semen. The culprit had made himself scarce like Shizuo knew he would. The staff toilets were no longer in condition to use, something he would have to apologise to Tom for.

In addition he closed the bar minutes after leaving the toilets. There were a few dozen broken glasses and a few tables left in the wake of the scattered patrons. Shizuo cleaned up the damage, locking up and leaving for home.

He chose a cab to take him due to the dull ache in his lower back. Walking was far too risky with his current temperament. Izaya wouldn't come to the bar any more. Everything had worked out perfectly. Shizuo would go back to his semi peaceful nights.

The cab was late and the driver was an annoying bastard that breathed through his nose and made clicking noises with his tongue.

By the time he got home, Shizuo was ready to kill. Storming up the path the blonde rummaged for his key. Before he reached the door it was opened from the other side.

"You're early honey." Izaya's brow furrowed. "Dinner isn't ready yet." The raven brandished a ladle.

Shizuo eyed the intruder seeing Izaya wearing a white apron;one that Kasuka had brought for him. It didn't explain how or why Izaya was in his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuo ground out wearily. Izaya grinned slipping inside the comfort of his home. With a growl he followed.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde repeated cornering Izaya in the kitchen.

"Making dinner silly." Izaya grinned leaning in for a kiss. "I wasn't expecting you back so early. Did something happen?"

"I was molested by a parasite." Shizuo scowled folding his arms.

"Well dinner should be done by the time you have your bath." Izaya ignored him completely pushing him from the kitchen. "I made your favourite for desert."

Shizuo shuddered wondering what the hell he had allowed into his life. Izaya was humming softly going back to the stove. Shaking his head he looked at the phone. Maybe it would be best to call for the authorities.

"Oh. Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned popping his head around the door. "Welcome home."

"Shut up." Shizuo flushed turning from the phone. Instead he strode into the bathroom and closed the door.

x-x-x

Izaya it appeared would be a fixture in his life for the time being. The raven had attacked him after desert making his body sing the rest of the night. In the morning he had been treated to breakfast in bed but allowed to sleep in through to midday.

Izaya was still there to ply him with lunch. At dinner Shizuo finally got up ready for another night running the bar. He didn't say anything about the extra towel he had never seen before hanging on the edge of the bath.

Nor about the fur trimmed coat hanging on the coat rack like it belonged there. A coffee mug sat on the table;not one of his. There were other little bits that had been scattered around the apartment as if they had always been there. Shizuo blinked at the coffee machine taking up a large portion of the kitchen counter.

On the table was a note saying Izaya had gone out and would be back soon. There was a disturbing amount of kisses on the page. Shizuo picked up his phone growling at the wallpaper. Izaya had taken a selfie and made it his lock screen. Not only that, the blonde discovered unlocking the device. Izaya had gone through and deleted most of his contacts and added his own number.

x-x-x

There was no sign of Izaya at the bar. Mikado was there though. "Good evening, Shizuo-san." The teen smiled.

"What can I get you?" Shizuo asked reaching for a glass. "I thought you'd move onto another bar."

"The game isn't over yet." Mikado said softly. "Izaya-san has chosen you. He's fallen in love. The game isn't finished until I steal you from him."

Shizuo sighed. The younger raven shot forward slamming their mouths together. Before the blonde could lift a finger, the teen was wrenched back, a very sharp knife held against his throat.

"What do you think you're doing, Mikado-kun?" Izaya asked dripping malice. "It looked like you were kissing my honey."

Shizuo sighed turned and walked to the other end of the bar. It was going to be a long night. "Shizuo! What did you do to the staff toilets?" Kadota called out. A very long night indeed.

End


	64. Wings of fury

Title:- Wings of fury

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi, bestiality

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya attempts to seduce a demigod

Requested by:- Nobodyl

 _A/N:- Bit of a weird one this one. Apologies if I fucked it up. The next one will be for 3CUE._

 _His wings were woven silk beating against the harsh light of the sun. His body both man and beast was chiselled to perfection. A toned chest soft to the touch merged fluidly with a golden coat glittering like the most precious of treasures. His tail was long, thick and lustrous. Four hooves were steady steel. If not for the breathing the creature could be a glorious statue. A work of art._

 _The creature snorted dragging attention to his eyes. They were a rich brown with a hint of a fire burning deep within. A thin mouth set in what could be a permanent scowl opened slowly, moving to speak._

Izaya groaned opening his eyes. That dream again. Always the same place. He never got to hear the creature's voice. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, the raven rolled of the couch. The sun was up and with it a new day. Izaya yawned looking out of the window as if the mystical beast were waiting outside. It was becoming a ritual habit to do so. Outside he could see the market was already bustling.

Izaya grinned looking forward to another productive day. His father was part of the council and frequently away. It gave him the illusion of being independent though the man could walk through the door at any moment. Grabbing his tunic from the peg on the wall, Izaya left the room washing himself at the bowl on the pedestal. Rubbing his skin with oil, the raven thought back to the dream. It couldn't mean much. He wasn't a prophet and he certainly didn't believe in the gods. Not that he voiced it.

Still the dream bothered him. It was a mystery- a puzzle and for Izaya no puzzle went unsolved. The creature in his dream was a centaur. If not for the wings and the golden sheen that apparently belonged only to the gods and goddesses. A Pegasus then? No the beast wasn't full horse.

Rubbing the oil off, Izaya shook himself pulling on his tunic. Plain black cotton tied at the waist. Leaving the bowl the raven helped himself to a small parcel of fish and vegetables with a cup of diluted wine.

Strapping on his sandals, Izaya tied a dagger around his waist and left his home. His family wasn't overly rich but they definitely weren't poor. Better than average Izaya had decided seeing as he had a wider variety of food and higher quality clothes.

His mother had been the one to make them and run the house before she was taken by madness. One drink too many at a religious festival. She had started to think the gods spoke through her, now spending her days at the temple. His father had been exhilarated at his wife's new calling.

Madness. His mother had about as much prophetic blood in her than he did. Izaya had none. Deciding to take a stroll through the market, Izaya threw on his cloak skipping from the house. The market was bustling with all classes. For a moment he thought he caught sight of Shinra. A friend of his practising the ways of medicine. A slave walked past him and his friend was gone.

At the weapons stall Izaya listened to the gathering of men waiting for them to get out of the way. He was in need for a new dagger. "I'm telling you it was a god."

Izaya sighed under his breath. "Which one?" One of the men asked.

"One that isn't inscribed." The man spoke with awe in his voice. "It was half man half beast dipped in gold-"

"What beast?"

"A horse."

Another of the men started to laugh. Izaya crept forward listening intently. "A centaur. The man believes a centaur a god."

"With the wings of a Pegasus?" The man scowled. "This was no centaur. It was a divine creature. It refused to speak to me. I tried to tame it like any other horse but it threw me off before I could get a handle on the beast. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. I thought I was due for Tartarus."

The group was now split between disbelief and awe. "What happened?"

"The creature stood on my chest." At that the man tugged down the top of his tunic revealing a hoof print that shimmered with gold. "It's marked me."

Izaya stared at the mark. It called to him.

"Where did you see the beast?" Another asked demanding to be told.

x-x-x

Rumours spread like the legs of slaves on their master's order. Within hours everyone knew about the divine beast. Izaya observed the comings and goings of those humans curious enough to go. They all returned empty handed and beaten. Izaya leaned against the window smiling at their failures. The divine beast had now become an escapee from Tartarus.

Not true. It couldn't be. If the creature was the same one in his dream then there was no way he was a beast from the underworld. Olympus maybe- if all of that stuff really existed. There was really only one way to find out. Izaya looked back at the interior of his empty house. By his feet were several pieces of broken pottery each one with his father's name on. A hobby of sorts.

Throwing the cloak over his shoulders, Izaya left the house, passing the market and heading straight for where the rumoured beast was. Outside the safety of humans where the ground became barren. Further on would be a meadow spread as far as the eye could see. A so called gift from Persephone the goddess of spring.

In that meadow would be the creature. Looking calm at first but once spotted would explode into a blistering rage. Izaya stopped staggering at how vividly right his dream had been. Taking a step closer felt like he had sprung some sort of invisible trap. The winged horse man turned to him and stared. Izaya stared back thinking about what to do. He hadn't come to be beaten like the others.

The beast was galloping towards him. Izaya made a quick decision taking the dagger from his waist. Opening his hand he let it drop to the soft grass along with his body. Flicking the beast a smile he sat cross legged.

Exactly like his dream. The raven mused having the chance to study the creature. Bigger than expected. His face was stern with emotion filled eyes. His shoulders were broad but not overly muscular. The dip of a smooth v merged man and beast.

"What are you doing mortal?" The creature stopped in front of him. Izaya smiled at the deep rumble. In so many dreams he had watched the beast's mouth move but never heard his voice.

"I'm resting." Izaya shrugged. "This seems like the perfect place."

The beast regarded him for a moment with the tilt of his head. "Better than most. If not for the constant interruptions. What is it with you mortals?"

Izaya smiled. "They think you a god. They wish for your power."

The beast snorted clenching his fists. "And you?"

"I don't believe in the gods."

"They're real." The beast sighed shaking his head. "What's your name mortal?"

"You first." Izaya dared. Part of him hoped to see the same rage everyone else had witnessed and come to fear. "If you're a god then there's power in names."

"...Shizuo. I'm not a god. I'm a demigod."

"Izaya." Izaya grinned. "I didn't expect for a god to look so-"

"Freakish?" Shizuo's features became sour. "That's what happens when a god touches something they shouldn't. Tamer of horses indeed."

Izaya remained where he was watching the beast's front hooves cut into the ground. "You're saying your father is-"

"Thought you didn't believe in gods?"

Izaya shrugged. "I don't. It's a bit hard to escape the knowledge humans try and force down your throat. Having a so called prophet in the family doesn't help."

"Prophet? You?" Shizuo was regarding him with wary. Izaya didn't blame him.

"My mother."

"Ah. Which god took her from you?"

Izaya lip quirked. "Poseidon."

Shizuo tensed for a moment. "Are you another one?"

"No." Izaya answered immediately. "My father is mortal."

"That doesn't change anything." Shizuo shrugged. "The gods are known for the trickery and dalliances."

"I'm the spitting image of my father." Izaya murmured. "I know my lineage. Why are you here? The humans will keep bothering you."

Izaya smiled in small victory. Shizuo tucked in his hind legs lowering himself to the soft blades of greenery.

"I got bored. My mother kept me at the stable since my father didn't have time to care for me. Since I'm not a full god I'm not allowed in Olympus. I'm not too keen on the underworld. I don't like violence."

"What about your brothers?" Izaya asked restraining himself. "You have some?"

"Yeah." Shizuo scowled. "No shortage of them."

"So it's not family you want." Izaya said aloud for the beast's benefit. "Then how about a friend?"

"You want to be friends, mortal?"

"It's Izaya. I don't see why not. We're both bored might as well do something together."

"Don't you have a woman to return to?" Shizuo asked him.

Izaya grinned keeping his shoulders relaxed. "As it turns out I'm unmarketable. My parents have tried but alas no one will spare my company for more than a few minutes."

The beast threw its head back, a small chuckle breaking from his lips. "It appears we have something in common."

Izaya let his gaze roam over the creature's contours. "Oh I doubt that." The raven rasped quietly. His brows furrowed hearing noises back the way he had come. "It appears you have company." Izaya sighed reaching for his knife. "You should go. Humans tend to get violent when persuasion fails."

"Dealing with mortals is tiring." Shizuo released a long sigh. "Izaya, do you want to come with me?"

"I'd have trouble keeping up." Izaya smiled sadly. "We could always meet up again."

The beast tilted his head. "I suppose. I would have let you ride me."

"I can't ask that of a friend when we've only just met." Izaya stood up tying the knife around his waist. "See you soon, Shizu-chan."

"...its Shizuo, mortal." The beast growled.

Izaya tossed him a grin. "It's Izaya not mortal." With a small nod he cut across a small patch of grass hopping over the sneaky vine trying to loop around his ankle.

Keeping out of sight, Izaya listened to the enraged growls and the pitiful cries of the idiots trying to tame the beast. It was music to his ears. After being tortured by his dreams the duo had finally met. He had to say he wasn't disappointed. Shizuo had blown his expectations away. Maybe he would believe in the gods after all. The beast was raw power. Something Izaya would claim for himself.

x-x-x

As much as he desired to do so, Izaya stayed away from the magical meadow where his new friend resided. The aftermath of their meeting hadn't been pleasant. Izaya had been left curled up on the couch with only his hand for company. It had been a frustrating few days, something the clever raven would remedy as soon as possible.

It's another dream that wakes him. The content was the same but the scenery had changed. Izaya had been caught off guard by the familiarity. A small pile of broken pottery with the same name carved into the surface.

Izaya wakes in a cold sweat rolling from the couch to the floor. It's a painful journey. One that's quickly forgotten in a mad dash for the back of the house. "Impossible." The raven breathes.

Under the moonlit sky, the seeds he had planted had flourished. In more ways than one. The dried out ground was fresh with plant life. If need be he could rival the farms. The beast that had declared him a friend stood on all fours looking majestic as ever with a halo of gold light caressing his strange figure. Izaya smiled stepping out onto the grassy terrain. In his dream the beast had looked wanton with a delicious smile. The one in reality was staring at him face impassive. Perhaps it had been too early to test out the demigod's weakness.

"Shizu-chan, I didn't expect to see you." Izaya schooled his features hiding his desire behind a small cautious smile. "Was this your friend again?"

Shizuo glanced around looking indifferent about the natural beauty beneath them. "I guess. Doesn't matter where I go this happens. You said we were friends Mo- Izaya." The beast crossed his arms saying no more.

Izaya pushed down the thrill of hearing Shizuo say his name. "We are." The raven smiled.

"You haven't come to see me." The beast growled. Izaya realised his new friend was hurt by his absence.

"No." The raven frowned. "I haven't. I was angry." He rushed on seeing Shizuo recoil.

"Angry?" The demigod tilted his head in thought, slowly spreading his wings. "You don't want to be friends any more?" Izaya skipped forward knowing if he messed up those wings would beat powerfully propelling his friend away.

"That depends. Do you dream?" Izaya was now standing in front of the beast one hand brushing gently over a wide span of soft white feathers.

Shizuo stiffened drawing his wings back against his body. "Why do you ask?"

With a purely innocent smile, Izaya rose of his tiptoes using the beast's chest as balance. Shizuo was both soft and firm beneath his fingers. He felt something sharp curl up underneath the soles of his feet raising him that little bit higher.

"Because you haunt mine." Izaya whispered pressing his lips against Shizuo's startled ones. The dreams were no comparison. Shizuo stood frozen looking like he would topple over. Izaya grinned at his achievement committing the taste to memory. "Turnabout is fair play."

Izaya curled his tongue like the vine lifting him. The beast tasted sweeter than anything he had had before. The same smell wafted from him mixing in with the slight smoky tang that made Izaya's head spin. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan." Hopping backwards he darted back to the low doorway of his house like a shy nymph. "Sweet dreams."

Izaya hurried back to the couch wrapping himself in the thick blanket to ease his shivers. His lips tingled still able to taste and feel the golden beast. The effect on his lower extremities was startling.

"Well it looks like he doesn't need help after all." Izaya's head snapped up seeing a woman laying across the floor one arm propping her head up. She was breathtakingly beautiful if not for the same telltale shimmer bathing her scantily dressed form.

"You're a...goddess?" Izaya forced out the word. "...Persephone?"

"Yes and no." The woman smiled. Her features seemed to change with every blink at one stage her hair was golden then black alternating through a variety of colours. "I'm Aphrodite."

"The goddess of love." Izaya kept his voice even.

"Yes. I'm here because of Shizuo. I want him to be happy."

"We don't need your help." Izaya smirked.

"I see. Then Morpheus has done as asked." Aphrodite smiled.

"The God of dreams?" Izaya asked slowly. He didn't get an answer. The goddess had vanished. "Then this is a set up."

x-x-x

The morning sun was a harsh wake up call. Izaya recalled the night before with perfect clarity. The gods were messing around with his life. "Izaya!" A loud thud followed the bellow of his name.

Izaya looked down at the tunic from yesterday he was still wearing. With a sigh he ran to the back of the house. This time the pesky vine caught him. Izaya staggered forward failing to right himself. His shoulder slammed against the beast's firm chest. Two strong hands steadied him.

"Get on." Shizuo's tone held a hint of urgency as he lowered his flank. Izaya nodded not looking a gift horse in the face. Throwing himself up he sat with his legs either side of the beast's flank. "Feels strange."

Izaya chose not to comment staring at the rigid back on view. Shizuo trotted forward breaking into a gallop. Wings spread they were a foot from the ground soaring higher. Izaya wrapped his arms firmly around Shizuo's waist daring to peer down below. A large mass of humans were congregated around his house.

"What?"

"You've been touched by a god." Shizuo growled.

"You mean Aphrodite?" Izaya sat upright staring ahead.

"She came to see you?"

"Yeah. Is she your friend?"

"Something like that. A lower God was stalking her. He pissed me off so I took care of him."

Izaya nodded. "What about Morpheus?"

"He got himself trapped in Tartarus. I was there at the time."

"Ah." Izaya nodded again. "You're like a bodyguard for the gods. It looks like they want to return the favour."

"...yeah." Izaya noticed the pause. There was something else. "So what does it mean I'm touched by a god?"

"The mortals will see you as blessed. They'll lock you up in one of their temples."

"So they'd worship me?" Izaya grinned.

"Something like that."

"You don't like that?" Izaya shuffled forward minding the beast's wings. They were high up now.

"I'd rather be feared than revered." Shizuo gasped. Quite quickly they were plummeting back down.

"Something wrong?"

"I can't fly for long." Shizuo growled pulsing his wings in long wide strokes.

"Oh. I don't suppose Hermes owes you a favour? He exists too right?"

"Tch. I'll end up back in the underworld."

They hit the ground with a thud. Shizuo dug his hooves in scraping across stone. Izaya held on tight his face buried in the beast's back. A cliff Izaya realised as they drew closer to the edge. A large wave rolled forward slamming into the rockface. The wall of water crashed over them knocking them back.

Izaya completely drenched lifted himself from Shizuo's back. "Was that your dad?"

"Hm." The beast galloped away from the cliff. Beneath his hooves life began to spread.

x-x-x

"What?" Shizuo barked catching him staring. Izaya smiled mentally logging the many impossible things that had happened. When that was done he started to analyse the creature before him.

Half God, half Pegasus. Easily angered yet gentle. Kind but lonely despite a multitude of gods and goddesses wanting to help. Deliciously handsome though Izaya had a feeling the beast was naive. Well endowed too. With no cloth to cover his flank everything was visible.

Izaya stripped down to his nakedness. His skin was clammy from being wet. "Any gods you don't get along with?" He asked crossing the short distance between them. The flowers spread beneath them looked soft and inviting. The warm sun beamed down on his skin gently ridding him of the chill.

"Ares." The beast scowled staring at him. Izaya noticed Shizuo's eyes roam up and down his body. "Your clothes should be dry now."

"Any others?" Izaya chose to ignore the demigod.

"Artemis. She tried to shoot me with an arrow." Shizuo eyed him warily. Not so naive then. "Are you going to stick your tongue in my mouth again?"

"Didn't you like it?"

"That's not the point."

"That is exactly the point, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured running his fingers slowly along the large v where beast and man became one. The skin beneath his hand rippled. Sensitive. "Your friends seem to think the fates have woven us together."

"They aren't my friends."

"Right. Because you believe you don't have any friends. You think yourself a monster."

"...you don't know me mortal."

"You don't know me either, demigod." Izaya countered reaching up to touch the beast's cheek. "I'm willing to show you everything. I'll help you fill the void in your heart." Izaya whispered seeing the fear in the demigod's eyes.

"What are you?"

"I'm Izaya. Apparently I'm your fated partner. I'm going to kiss your lips and then every other part of your body."

Shizuo stared at him in disbelief. "You want to sleep with me?"

"Yes." Izaya answered shamelessly. "We've done it so many times in my dreams."

"I'm not-"

"Human? A woman? An enchanting sexy specimen of a man?" Izaya grinned. The beast stared at him in shock.

"It's not night time." No sooner had those words been spoken the sun sank beneath the skyline plunging the sky into darkness. "Damn Apollo."

"Any other problems?" Izaya smirked. As if he was the one controlling the vines, they snaked around Shizuo's two left legs and pulled. Izaya was on his knees waiting.

"Hey!"

"Isn't this what you want, Shizu-chan? Someone to love you?" Izaya knew he had grasped the truth when the creature didn't fight him. Shizuo's legs were tucked beneath him. Izaya was thankful for the assist. Without waiting he kissed the demigod full on the mouth.

"...Izaya..."

His affection was met with surprise then curiosity. Shizuo responded in kind with his tongue. Izaya clasped their hands together in a futile attempt to stop the demigod fleeing in case it got too much.

"...never done this..."

"Neither have I." Izaya confessed. It seemed to be what Shizuo needed to relax. Taking his time he let the beast control their mouths whilst he reluctantly separated their hands. His fingers had more pressing matters to attend to. Shizuo's perky nipples for instance begging to be touched.

The demigod liked kissing. Quite a bit judging by the concentration lining his fated's brow. Izaya smiled closing his eyes. His hands roamed the dips and curves of the beast's taut muscles. He quite liked his senses heightening. It opened all sorts of possibilities.

Izaya swallowed each gasp and pleasured moan that slipped free. His thumbs and forefingers were working overtime stiffening the beast's perky nubs. Underneath his touch Shizuo bloomed. His radiant wings shielded them from the prying eyes of the moon. Izaya shivered feeling gentle hands on his hips. He had forgotten that he was naked.

Shizuo was meticulous in his exploration spiking jealousy from Izaya. The beast could touch every part of him at the same time. The kiss ended with Shizuo pulling away. "Izaya, I want to touch you."

"Go ahead." Izaya paused in his movements feeling slim thornless vines curl around his ankles. It made him wonder if they had an audience. "Who controls these things?" He asked aloud.

"Usually I do. I suspect Persephone has instructed them to obey you too." Shizuo answered quietly. "I saved her from being kidnapped. She swears she's indebted to me."

"So what is it that you want?" Izaya relaxed his body allowing the vines to curl around his wrists. Moments later he was suspended in mid-air laying open to the beast's eyes.

"To touch you." Shizuo repeated lowering his head. "Every part of you."

Izaya shivered at the hand supporting his lower back. A perfect o descended on his cock taking him in deep. The raven wanted to return to favour but knew he would never get the demigod in his mouth. If his jaw was broken perhaps.

The beast devoured him completely. Izaya trembled beneath Shizuo's ministrations losing all capability of basic thought. For the moment he forgot his own name only able to raise the tone and pitch of his voice. "Shizu-chan." The raven bucked and writhed in his hold. His voice rose an octave at his own vulnerability.

"Izaya?" Shizuo sounded hoarse stepping back as for vines released him from their prison. "You're afraid."

Izaya stood quickly rubbing his rear from the not so gentle landing. The vines had recoiled sharply as if introduced to fire. "No! I'm not. Not of you."

Shizuo was already turning away. Izaya desperately reached out to stop him finding purchase on the beast's tail. He tugged hard his hands lost in an abundance of soft silk. Shizuo howled in pain whirling around in fury.

Izaya strode forward snatching the demigod's wrist pulling himself against perfection. Raising his head he let his gaze bore into rich brown orbs. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I can smell your fear."

"What can I say?" Izaya shrugged. "I don't like losing control. I never have. That's why for now you need to let me do what I want." It wasn't like him to reveal a weakness no matter how small but Shizuo was skittish.

"Oh." The demigod rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "Do you want to take the lead then?"

Izaya grinned. "It's what I do best."

x-x-x

The beast was heavy. Incredibly so. The weight was crushing against his mortal body. That was why Shizuo was obligingly laying on his side hind legs pushed back as far as they could go. Monster couldn't begin to describe the thick girth held in his hands. The raven touched, licked and stroked the incredible length giving a valiant effort to pleasure the beast it belonged to. His mouth suckled the tip, tongue plunging deep within the slit.

"Izaya!" The raven's mouth became full, thick syrup rushing down his oesophagus. Raw power channelled throughout his body giving his skin a silver shimmer. "Don't."

Licking his lips the raven turned his attention to the prize beneath the full tail. A twitching hole that called to him, his dick throbbing with desperate need. Shizuo went to touch him but Izaya was out of reach. "You don't want me to?"

"You'll lose your mortality." Izaya sucked on his fingers moving back to the man part.

"You mean I'll be a god? For sleeping with you?"

Shizuo nodded but didn't recoil when Izaya kissed him.

"That's not so bad. I was getting bored of humanity anyway. This isn't a dalliance. I don't intend to leave you. Ever." Izaya helped the beast to his hooves. He wasn't scared in the least of the way Shizuo towered over him.

"Are you sure?" Shizuo asked quietly. Izaya nodded cupping both hands on the beast's jaw.

"I'm sure." Izaya smiled smoothing his hands over the human looking torso. Shizuo shivered when he touched the merging skin. Continuing his hand stroked along the animal like part.

"You're a strange one."

"I'm unique." Izaya grinned reaching his destination. With one hand he grabbed the base of the tail lifting it out of the way. Shizuo stared at him over his shoulder looking curious and with what Izaya hoped was anticipation. It was if the rock solid erection strutting out was anything to go by.

His fingers twitched with excitement circling the demigod's rear. "Is there anything I need to know?" Izaya called huskily trying to keep himself in check? "My finger isn't going to break or anything, is it?"

"I don't believe so." Shizuo shrugged watching him with lowered lids. "You're not really mortal at the moment."

Izaya nodded enjoying the tingling of his skin. Feeling confident and fuelled by adrenaline, he pushed forward. "Tight." He ground out pushing in another digit. Shizuo shuddered another spurt across the small meadow. Izaya reached his hand around the engorged length, pressing the rest of his hand inside.

Shizuo bucked beautifully against him keeping shy of his feet. Satisfied that his arm was still intact, Izaya moved on rubbing his arousal against the twitching ring. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth when Shizuo dipped back lowering his rear for easier access.

They both grunted as they connected. Izaya held onto both sides steadying himself. Izaya's hips snapped forward burying himself deep. Shizuo was hunched forward. Izaya wished he could see the beast's face. If only he were the form of man.

"If only I were the form of man." Shizuo moaned bucking gently against him. Izaya nodded torn between the sensations around him and wanting so badly to take the demigod into his arms.

Things moved hot and hard lost in a pink haze. He wasn't sure when he had spent himself or slipped out. He remembered feeling lost and distant, burning with an intense fire that was intent on consuming his mortal shell.

x-x-x

There was movement beneath him. Izaya opened his eyes seeing the ground below him. His cheek pressed against Shizuo's back. The demigod was moving at a slow trot, one hand pressed against his back.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya murmured lifting himself up. His skin glowed translucent silver.

"You're awake."

"How long was I out for?" Izaya groaned raising a hand to his head. "What happened?"

"Hours. The sun has set for real." Shizuo answered. "You passed out. It's to be expected after mating with the divine."

"You're only half a god." Izaya teased pressing a hand to his head. The last time he had a headache this bad was after consuming a jug of wine.

"You sound disappointed." The beast commented. Izaya noticed how mellow and docile Shizuo was being.

"No. I didn't expect to wake up with a hangover. Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Izaya shuffled forward wrapping his legs around Shizuo's waist. His arms circled a broad chest.

"Where do you want to go?" Izaya asked kissing the expanse of skin on view.

"Somewhere...safe. For you."

Izaya scowled. "I hope you don't think of me as a weakness?" The beast had enough of them as it was.

"You're still mortal." Shizuo answered looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not a weakness." Izaya said determined to be something else entirely. "Let's go to Olympus."

"We aren't allowed."

"That's never stopped me before." Izaya grinned.

"I have no doubt. You really want to stay with me?" Shizuo was no longer looking at him.

With a sigh the raven splayed his hands teasing the beast's nipples. "It looks like I didn't show you enough." Vaguely he realised he was dressed in a tunic spun from silver thread and matching sandals. Fastening the shoulder pieces together was a small silver horseshoe. "Well, we don't have to find trouble straight away." Izaya decided. "Let's see where we end up."

Shizuo nodded staring on ahead. The two of them began their journey together, a carpet of flowers trailing in their wake. Whatever happened Izaya would be there as his fated's strength. He would protect Shizuo's weaknesses.

"Not the coast line." Shizuo growled.

"Why not?"

"I don't want my father spying on us."

Izaya chuckled. They weren't really all that different. "It's safe. That's what you want. Besides we have your friends popping in on us."

"We could go and see my sister, Celty. She and Shooter are the closest in my family."

Izaya could hear the happiness in Shizuo's voice. The beast cared about his sister. "Where is she?"

"Close by your home." Shizuo said. "Celty is like me but she can separate or merge with her twin. Celty takes human form and Shooter prefers to stay as a winged horse. My father slept with a shadow steed he stole from Hades."

"Ah. Your dad sure does love horses." Izaya sighed. "Back home it is then. Where to you think she's staying?" He was looking forward to meeting another demigod.

"It looks like she fell in love with a mortal. Some crazy guy that tinkers with potions. I forget his name S something."

Izaya rocked sideways. "Shinra?"

"Sounds about right." Shizuo shrugged. "Celty adores him. I don't think she would leave his side."

Izaya shook his head in disbelief. The fates were playing with them. Shinra was his best friend. The only human he could say he truly cared for. The only one he would miss.

Shizuo touched his hands lifting one to his lips. Izaya shivered in delight before holding on tight. The beast broke into a gallop spreading out his wings and leaping into the air. Izaya grinned holding on as the wind whipped through his hair.

End


	65. Between the couple (Izuo)

Title:- Between the couple

Pairing:- Izuo, Renzo x Emi

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi, stalker tendencies

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya is an overprotective father and Shizuo is just along for the ride.

Requested by:- 3CUE

"Okay, bed time." Shizuo sighed putting the book to one side. Shi-chan was sprawled lazily across his lap smelling every bit wet dog. Iza-chan as always was curled next to him.

"But mom." Emi was the first to complain as always. Five more minutes, an hour. They didn't have school tomorrow. The excuses kept coming. Ryo followed with a whine. He was still playing. Not with pens though. The wallpaper had already been replaced once.

"No buts. You want to wake up early tomorrow, don't you?" Shizuo lifted the dog and cat from his lap. Only earlier that evening had his daughter pulled him to one side to ask for a favour.

"Yeah." Emi sighed getting up from the floor. She was getting bigger. fourteen years old soon to be in high school. It was a scary thought seeing his little girl bloom. Already he had to think about having _that_ talk with her. "Goodnight mom." Emi threw her arms around him. "Love you."

"I love you too." Shizuo smiled catching Ryo as he ran into his lap. "Goodnight Ryo."

"Night mama." At seven years old, His son would be starting school soon. With every change in their present, he could see Izaya coming to terms with their ageing bodies. In his eyes Izaya was still perfection. The raven didn't have a receding hairline or any greying streaks but that still didn't stop the raven checking over his appearance every morning or his husband dying his hair black more frequently than he dyed his.

Shizuo still continued to dye his hair blonde but that wasn't his natural colour. Not much had changed with him. His body had matured to middle age. There wasn't any greys, receding hairlines or wrinkles. As Izaya said he looked damn bloody sexy. The only thing that had weathered was his eyes. They had both been through a lot and though the trauma hasn't appeared on his body, there was still the occasional haunted look when he looked into the mirror. Otherwise his eyes were bright and screamed survival.

"Goodnight Ryo." Shizuo snapped out of his musings to hug his son. "Do you want me to read you a story?" Already he knew the answer but he still asked anyway. Emi had never turned down a story refusing to sleep until she had one. All her old books had been passed onto Ryo.

"No." His son shook his head staring up at him with his big red fearless eyes. "Emi-nee will read me one." Shizuo tried not to look hurt showing that he was proud of his children. Emi and Ryo were close. Emi doted on him doing everything she could to help and play. Ryo adored his big sister clinging to her for what Shizuo felt he should be doing.

Izaya patted him on the back knowing exactly what was going through his head. "Goodnight sweetie, goodnight little one." His husband gathered both of them into a hug, always one for nicknames. The only time he ever used their names was when they were in trouble. It was a warning they had both caught onto.

"Come on, Ryo." Emo smiled holding out her hand. Ryo happily took it following her upstairs.

"Ryo." Izaya called out exactly as Shizuo had known he would. It was the same every night. Okay so it wasn't just when they were in trouble. On the stairs their children turned expectantly.

"Daaad." Emi whined with a sigh.

"Ryo, what do you do before you cross a road?"

Their son looked immediately up at his big sister. "Press the button for the green man." Shizuo smiled turning to mush at the adorableness of their son. Izaya was the same but it was only a flash that showed.

"Then?" Izaya prompted.

"Mama carries me across." Ryo jumped happily only the stairs. He was right. With both sides of the road bustling, Shizuo didn't walk hand in hand with Ryo. He carried him in his arms every time keeping him close.

"Emi?" Izaya moved onto their daughter who was used to the questions fired at her every night. It was always about safety.

"Wait for the light to change and cross looking both ways in case any idiots are colour blind."

"Emi-nee, you said a bad word." Ryo said in a loud whisper.

Izaya nodded looking thoughtful. "I think that's enough from the quiz master today." Shizuo interjected. "Make sure you-"

"Brush our teeth, wash our faces and don't stay up too reading." Emi nodded. "I know."

"Why did you stop me?" Izaya asked after both their children had gone. Shizuo rolled his eyes surprised that even dignified an answer. Reaching forward he took up his book again. "Shizu-chan~."

"Give them a break." Shizuo adjusted the specs on his nose. Like Izaya his glasses were for reading. He still had good vision, could still spot one or both of his children in the act of causing trouble.

"I'm helping them with their safety." Izaya gasped in disbelief. It wasn't the first time they'd had the conversation. "They need to know these things."

"Perhaps." Shizuo conceded with a tilt of his head. "I doubt Emi needs to take down any kidnappers. Why can't you adjust to our normal danger less life?"

"Because that's when things will go wrong. I can't let my guard down Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed looking pained. "There's so much danger in the world."

"Well since you refuse to let us out of Japan I guess we don't have have to worry about much." Shizuo didn't mind not going abroad. Things and people he didn't understand pissed him off. Only yesterday had a tourist come into Artic waving a map in front of his face and jabbering non stop. Shizuo has tried to be patient. He had tried to help and his reward? The man had become frustrated and started yelling. Thankfully Vorona spoke whatever language it was and lead the man on his merry way.

Him? He had been called into Shiki's office. The result had been time off to work on his anger issues. It was true he had been bottling things up lately and it was only a little time until he exploded. The guy had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

That was why he was reading. It was a hobby now that he wasn't needed during the day. Shizuo ran the house like clockwork. He would wake up at five just so he knew the time. Then again at six to get up and wake Izaya.

The children were more of a pain to wake up despite Izaya clinging to him trying to seduce him for morning sex. Ryo wasn't a morning person. Their son would shy away from his gentle shake curling further and further under the covers.

Emi was a deep sleeper but he could tell she woke up early or stayed up late to record the day's events. When everyone was up he would shuffle them down for breakfast or into the bathroom. Emi and Ryo would then be dropped off by Izaya leaving him home alone. The housework didn't take long at all. Neither did walking Shi-chan. The dog was getting older and preferred lounging on the carpet.

At lunch the house would be full. Sometimes he cooked for his old colleagues. Sometimes they brought bags of delicious takeaway to share. If Izaya was upset or pissed or just horny then it would be his husband that stole their time.

Then it was back to being alone until he had to pick up the children and catch up with Celty. Dinner would either be ready when be got back or he would have to make it. On occasion they would eat at the neighbours.

Emi would put Ryo to bed but not before Izaya went through his safety questions. By that time Shizuo would be getting ready for work and returning just before midnight to snuggle with his husband.

He slept from midnight to five o'clock as well as small naps during in the day when the pets decided to use him as a pillow. Other than that he had found himself getting into reading.

That in itself was a challenge. Shizuo had to be careful just what book he picked up. He couldn't read tragedies or stories where the protagonist was abused by their parents or tragedies. He couldn't read murder mysteries because they pissed him off and Izaya ruined the damn plot after reading the synopsis.

Romance was out. The will they won't they pissed him off and the books ended up ripped in half- no matter how thick they were. No, Shizuo preferred something not based in the real world. Not vampires and supernatural stuff, not war either. It was either soft fluff that hinted at romance or animals. Shizuo liked reading about adorable furry animals.

"What are you reading?" Izaya asked completely changing the subject.

"Friendship story between a kitten and goldfish."

"Ah." Izaya uttered a soft sigh. "What was you hoping I was reading?"

His husband didn't miss a beat. "Something saucy that would put you in mood."

"How is it we've aged into maturity- well I have- but our sex life hasn't diminished?" If anything Izaya's need for him had increased. The kisses were longer, deeper. The touches possessive and the love making...alternating between hard and fast or teasingly slow depending on his husband's whims.

"I thought that would be obvious." Izaya grinned scooping up both pets and plopping them on the floor. Iza-chan was up first slinking away with Shi-chan not far behind. "I love you more with each passing day."

Shizuo sighed giving his husband a despairing look. "Just when I think you couldn't get more soppy."

"It's called romance, Shizu-chan. Try it sometime." Izaya crawled onto his lap straddling his thighs. "Come to bed." He whispered kissing him.

"I'm reading." Shizuo found the book yanked from his hands and tossed to the side. The bookmark slid from its page leaving him clueless to where he was. "The children-"

"Are doing as they're told." Izaya shrugged gazing at him with intense need. "Two days Shizu-chan. We haven't had sex for two long days. That's forty eight hours."

"I know how long two days is flea. Do you remember when we only used to do it once a week?"

His husband shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"Two days is hardly a problem then. You had deadlines and I had work." Shizuo reasoned curling a loose strand back behind Izaya's ear.

"Mm. Lucky for me you don't have work tonight." Izaya grinned taking his lip between two gates of pearly white.

Shizuo paused his hands on Izaya's hips. A thought occurred to him. "You sent that tourist into the bar. Didn't you?" The raven didn't answer. "Damn it, flea!"

"Language isn't your strongest point, dear. You needed to let off some steam." Izaya smiled leaning into him. "Shiki knows the truth but he can't keep giving you favours over the rest of the staff."

Shizuo gaped shaking his head. They'd played him. Again. He should've known. "Can't you wait?" The blonde snapped seeing Izaya lifting the hem of his shirt.

"Nope." Izaya grinned. "I want to be inside you. Now." His voice spoke volumes, those ruby eyes already undressing him.

"Wait a bit-" Shizuo fell back as Izaya tipped his weight. Their lips locked and all rational thought slipped from his mind. His arms curled possessively around his husband letting their tongues dance.

Izaya's cold hand touched his back. Shizuo frowned never liking how Izaya couldn't keep warm. His husband loosened his belt, slipping a hand down the back of his jeans. Shizuo hissed in warning hastily eyeing the stairs but Izaya gave no inch.

Shizuo gasped his ass cupped in two hands. One hand crawled underneath his boxers, two fingers pierced him simultaneously pleasuring both holes. At that point they were going nowhere. Shizuo clapped a hand over his mouth stopping himself from crying out.

Izaya was fast and needy thrusting his fingers in and out. Shizuo curled his legs around his husband's waist grounding their clothed erections together. Izaya knew every inch of his body, every weakness and every sensitive spot that would have him writhing in pleasure.

Shizuo could give as good as he got-when he had the chance. Izaya liked his mouth. Liked the way his muscles clenched down and his stamina. They both were on even ground in their marriage. His gut tightened a harsh muffled cry covering the wet mess in his boxers.

Shooting Izaya a glare, Shizuo pushed himself up grabbing the offending hand. "Bedroom?" His husband asked with a smug grin. Shizuo nodded knowing his eyes glittered with arousal.

Izaya slipped the digits out running into the bedroom looking like a kid at Christmas. Shizuo followed behind panting at the hardness between his legs. His erection pushed against his tight jeans. It didn't stop him casting a worrying glance at the stairs.

"Sh-iz-u-chan." Izaya lounged on the bed crooking a finger. With a growl he closed the door sliding the lock across. Pulling his shirt over his head, Shizuo had no time to shed the rest of his clothes before Izaya was on him pushing him against the door.

"Let me get my clothes off." Shizuo groaned liking the way Izaya ground against him. His arms were lifted above his head, Izaya kissing along his shoulder blades. They didn't come down. Shizuo raised his eyes to the thick metal book end looking bar sticking out of the wall. A short thick chain dangled from each side, the cuffs secure around his wrists.

Izaya's hands skimmed down his sides settling around his waist. "Shizu-chan." Izaya purred nipping at his neck. Shizuo groaned in relief as the raven worked the button on his jeans. He was sure his husband had brought him skinny jeans so he could suffer. Izaya might be complaining about blue balls but his would be crushed.

"Hurry up." Shizuo pushed back rolling his hips against Izaya's straining mast. His jeans and boxers fell to his knees leaving his hardened cock touching the door, smearing milky precum across the smooth mahogany.

Izaya stripped standing in his work shirt that reached mid thigh. Shizuo moaned against the engorged flesh chewing the inside of his cheek in anticipation. When it came to sex he was just as bad as Izaya.

"You want it?" Izaya whispered.

Shizuo nodded. "Put it in already."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

Shizuo froze hanging his head. "What?"

"What are you and Emi keeping from me?" Izaya asked both arms secure around his waist.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Shizuo growled. "Don't you fucking dare, flea."

Izaya pressed his forehead against his back. It was as cool as the rest of him. "You know how I feel about secrets. Tell me and I'll continue."

"Bullshit." Shizuo tugged at his restraints. He knew the thing was a bad idea but it helped keep Izaya where he wanted him if his husband went too far. Right now it should be the raven trussed up. "You're hard."

"I am." Izaya told him breathy. "But my sexual frustration is nothing compared to yours and Emi's safety. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Not everyone is out to get us. Now get a move on and fuck me before I tear this thing from the wall!" Shizuo hissed clenching his fists. He could easily free himself but that would mean another toy of sorts broken.

He couldn't see Izaya's face but he felt a pressured heat against his butt cheeks. "Tell me." Izaya whispered pushing his cock between his legs. "I'll get off on the friction but you'll be left painfully hard. Izaya dropped one hand from his waist to flick the tip. "Tell me."

Shizuo growled pushing himself against the door. He almost rutted it to relief the burning ache. "Ask your daughter."

"She wouldn't tell me. You know that."

Shizuo gasped feeling Izaya thrust lazily between his legs brushing teasingly against his hole and balls. "Then read her damn diary if you must!" It was a joke. Shizuo respected his daughter's privacy.

A pause. "It's not in there."

Shizuo let that sink in for a moment looking over his shoulder. "You read Emi's diary?" He asked incredulously. "That's a new low even for you. Your stalking tendencies need to stop."

"I was worried." Izaya declared defensively. "Shizu-chan dear, I don't want to argue with you."

"Then don't pull shit like this."

"Tell me what I need to know." Izaya rubbed him again taking his dick in one hand, squeezing the base so he couldn't release on his own.

Anger flared within him, a tight knot that promised retribution. "Do what you want." He growled. "It's the last time you'll get any for a while."

Behind him Izaya froze. "You can't withhold sex." His husband sounded horrified by the prospect and so he should.

"Watch me."

At that a growl tore from Izaya's throat, pulling his cheeks apart and spearing inside. Shizuo gasped moaning quietly. "About time." Izaya didn't reply punching inside his channel without abandon. The remaining hand on his waist curled between his legs. "Izaya!"

Shizuo closed his eyes bracing himself for four entwined fingers slamming inside his free hole. Pain and pleasure blurred into one and Shizuo couldn't tell whether he was coming or going. His breaths came out ragged, forehead resting against the cool wood in hopes to chill the fire raging through every nerve.

Close. So damn close to exploding like a fire hydrant. Shizuo leaned the top half of his body against the door, feeling his legs become jelly. "Iza-"

"Tell me what's going on." Izaya panted holding his orgasm hostage. "Tell me and I'll let you come."

Shizuo slumped letting the chains hold him. "Are you for- fine. I'll tell you after."

Izaya released him. Shizuo shuddered spilling himself in hot thick lines across the door. Izaya gripped his hips pounding frantically inside riding out his own orgasm. Reaching up his husband unlocked his shackles. Shizuo dropped them to his side dazed in the sex finished glow.

"You came inside."

Izaya slipped out of him handing him a pack of tissues.

"A condom would have been handier."

"You're pissed." Izaya noted.

"Really?" Shizuo scowled wiping himself. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Your language for a start-"

"It was a rhetorical question, flea. Make yourself useful and clean the door."

Izaya stayed where he was looking anxious . "The whole no sex thing..."

"Go." Shizuo snapped. He'd never seen his husband move so fast.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed missing how Izaya spooned him. The raven was curled up on the edge of the other side of the bed in a pathetic attempt to curb his anger. "Emi is going on a date tomorrow."

Izaya turned over becoming animated at last. "What? With who? She's fourteen."

"Renzo." And that was why he wasn't supposed to say anything. It was common knowledge that the boy had moved back to Ikebukuro not that Izaya had been happy about it. The way his husband saw it was that Renzo for whatever reason had made his daughter cry. It was a grudge Izaya had held since the day all those years ago he had left.

"Like hel she is." Izaya spat angrily. "I don't want that little idiot around here period. Why would I let him date my little girl?"

Shizuo sighed. "Shouldn't you be glad she's giving him a chance? It means she's finally given up on the guy next door."

"Her infatuation with Mikado was harmless. He wouldn't have done anything." Izaya scowled. "She's too young for boys."

"She's already had her first love. Emi is growing up. She's given up on Mikado because there's finally a baby on the way. You know that." Shizuo narrowed his gaze. "Especially if you've read her diary."

Izaya looked sheepish. "I know. It doesn't mean I want Emi and him getting close. Don't you want to know why I read her diary?"

It was a change of subject and they both knew it. Taking the cowardly way out Shizuo grabbed the question with both hands. "Why?" He asked in disgust. Reading his diary was one thing. Reading their daughter's diary was something else entirely.

"Because her grades are dropping."

Shizuo blinked. "I haven't had a call."

"That's because the teacher hasn't picked up on it. I looked at her test papers. She should have got 100% on all of them."

Shizuo closed his eyes massaging the bridge of his nose. "Izaya, I don't want us to be the type of parents that forces expectations on our children. So what if she got a few questions wrong?"

"I helped her through them. They were no different from her homework. Shizu-chan, I'm not forcing anything on our little girl. Soon she'll be doing her entrance exams. If you look at her grades you'll see originally she was getting 100% on everything."

Shizuo shrugged. "So the tests are getting harder."

"No. Her latest tests show she got 80 on maths, 81 on English, 82 on Japanese-"

"All above average."

Izaya sighed folding his arms against his chest. It was sulking mode. "The test before she got 90 on maths, 91 on English, 92 on Japanese-"

"Flea, the teacher hasn't called which means there's no concerns." Shizuo shuffled forward draping an arm over Izaya's hip in invitation.

"It doesn't bother you our daughter is playing the system? Her grades are dropping strategically. She's getting ready for an expectation free high school. It's what I'd do."

Shizuo sighed. "You're being paranoid. Emi isn't you. No one knows what marks they'll get on a test. More importantly how did you see her tests?"

"You don't believe me." Izaya ignored the question choosing to sulk.

"Leave Emi be. She's still a child."

"Which is why she shouldn't be dating." Ah. He'd walked right into that one. "When she starts her first cycle we'll talk."

Shizuo winced scrubbing the nape of his neck. "She's been in the infirmary with stomach pains for the past week. She's due any day now."

"And you didn't think to mention it?" Izaya snapped. "What did we decide about keeping secrets? You _know_ they bite you in the ass."

"Because it's a thought. It could be too much gassy food. We don't have control over what she eats outside the house. I didn't want to put thoughts in your head."

Izaya's anger diminished somewhat. "Okay. You're right. But she's still not going out with Renzo tomorrow." Shizuo said nothing drawing Izaya into his arms.

x-x-x

"Hello, Emi's mom." Renzo greeted standing at the door. Shizuo had made sure he was the first one there. Izaya was home and in a foul mood ready to slice the teen apart given the chance.

"Emi's getting ready. Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks." Renzo beamed hopping inside. His face fell seeing Izaya openly glaring at him. "Uh. Hey Emi's dad." Izaya didn't acknowledge him continuing to stare. Renzo looked like he was ready to bolt. "Ah. You must be Ryo. Emi talks about you all the time."

Shizuo sighed seeing their son turn away to play with Shi-chan and Iza-chan. No doubt Izaya had spun tales of how the kid had made her cry. Ryo probably hated him already.

"Take a seat." Shizuo gestured to the couch. Renzo did as he was told sitting right at the other end. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Renzo looked down at his lap pulling his cap down further. The teen was wearing black and blue trainers, indigo jeans and a white t-shirt.

Shizuo shrugged. "Izaya, do you want anything?" His husband's attitude spoke volumes about what he wanted. Shizuo took it in his stride taking a seat next to the irate raven.

"No. I'm okay for the moment, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo rested a hand on Izaya's knee leaning into him to nuzzle the crook of his neck. Izaya jerked in surprise but didn't push him away. Shizuo wasn't one for public displays of affection- he had only gotten used to calling Izaya his husband- but he knew it was the only way to keep him out of trouble.

Izaya smiled throwing a possessive arm around his waist. Shizuo smiled at the small kiss delivered to the tip of his nose. "I think we should go on a date today."

"What about Ryo?" Shizuo eyed their son. It wouldn't be fair to palm him off on one of their friends or neighbours.

"Why don't we ask him." Izaya smirked. "Ryo, do you want to come on our date today?"

Their son looked up from petting Shi-chan, shook his head and stuck his tongue out. "No kissy monster." Izaya chuckled.

The middle step on the stairs creaked as Emi walked down them wearing a soft pink dress, her long hair in ringlets. "Good morning, Emi." Izaya called. "Sleep well?"

"Morning mom, morning dad. Ah Renzo's already here." Emi smiled making a beeline to Ryo. "Morning, Ryo."

"Emi-nee. I want to play with you today." The pets were forgotten, Ryo holding out his arms for a hug.

"I'm going on a date today. You'll have to stay with mom and dad."

"They're going on a date too. I don't want to see kissy monster."

"I suppose not. I guess you could come with us. If dad allows it." Emi smiled looking over to them.

"He'll only sulk if he doesn't." Izaya shrugged nonchalantly. Shizuo glanced over at Renzo. The teen didn't look happy.

"Great." Emi grinned. "You can come with us, Ryo."

"Yay. I want candy." Ryo was already firing demands.

Shizuo nuzzled Izaya once more nipping the skin sharply with his teeth. Izaya smiled smoothing his cheek in one hand. "Love you, Shizu-chan."

"Ew. That's gross." Emi shook her head in disgust. "We don't need to see that." Looking up, Emi was covering a hand over Ryo's eyes.

"You'll understand when you're older." Izaya grinned moving to sit in his lap. Shizuo shifted further to the edge looping both arms loosely around his husband.

"Nope. That's gross." Emi stuck out her tongue.

"Are you saying you haven't wanted to kiss anyone?" Izaya asked offhandedly.

Their daughter flushed violently. "No!"

Shizuo could tell it was a lie. He didn't need to ask who she had wanted to kiss. "Flea, don't be mean." Shizuo warned running his thumb teasingly over Izaya's soft lips. It was a promise of good things to come later _if_ his husband was good.

Izaya acknowledged the promise nipping gently at the pad of his thumb. "Of course, dear. I was only teasing."

Shizuo nodded pleased with his efforts. Renzo was still in one piece, albeit looking increasingly uncomfortable. "E-Emi should we get going?"

As if she had forgotten about the teen completely, she turned to him in surprise. "Yeah. Let's get going. Mom, I'll text you when we're on our way back."

"No." Izaya was all serious again. "Text me." Shizuo sighed nodding in agreement.

"Okay." She kissed both of them on the cheek, helping Ryo with his shoes and then they were gone.

"That went well." Shizuo slumped pushing Izaya from his lap.

"Mmhm. Let's go."

"Where?" He asked but Izaya was already shooting to the door waving a hand impatiently. "You are not following Emi on her date."

Izaya smirked. "No, we are."

"You don't even know where they're going."

"Trust me." Izaya quickly stepped into his shoes opening the door.

"Fine." Shizuo shook his head. At least he could keep the raven out of trouble. Lacing up his boots he followed outside putting on his coat. "Morning, Mikado-kun." He called out seeing their neighbour pulling weeds.

Mikado's blue eyes sparkled smiling just as bright. "Good morning, Shizuo. Sorry about cancelling dinner last night. Anri's been having mood swings lately. She refused to go to the baby classes."

"Another time then." Shizuo empathised with the young woman. He had been through it twice. "Give Anri my regards."

"I will-"

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya realised he wasn't following running back to tug on his arm.

"Morning, Izaya-san." Mikado greeted.

Izaya waved him away. "Later. We have to go."

Shizuo sighed looking at Mikado apologetically. "Sorry. Emi has a date today."

"Shizu-chan!"

"I understand. See you later." Mikado smiled waving them as they left.

x-x-x

"What are we doing in a cinema?" Shizuo questioned sitting in the back.

"This is the movie they'll be coming to see. You'll like it. It's about talking animals." Izaya smiled leaning into him.

"Really?" Shizuo looked at the screen running through previews and adverts. In the dark shadows made their way along the rows carrying popcorn. Reaching for their own Izaya lightly tapped his hand away. "You don't eat popcorn."

"I brought it. Shh." Four rows down from them sat a trio. "How did you know?"

"Secret." Izaya whispered sifting his fingers through the sweet treat.

Shizuo shrugged patting his pocket. "...where's my phone?"

"Ryo was playing with it." Izaya shrugged.

"You're using our son as a spy?" Somehow he wasn't surprised. A little ticked off but not surprised.

"Shh. It's starting." Izaya placed a finger over his lips. A small scowl marred his features. Down in front he could make out a rising arm. Izaya tossed a piece of popcorn at the offending limb.

"So the popcorn is for throwing at Renzo?"

Izaya chuckled taking his hand. "There might be enough for you."

Shizuo liked the film. It wasn't that much different to the book he was currently reading. The problem was that every time he felt himself relaxing and becoming a content puddle in the comfy seat, Izaya decided to punish Renzo by lobbing a piece of popcorn at him.

What made it worse was the teen has got up walked up the stairs to confront them and froze. Shizuo pretended to watch the film whilst Izaya openly waved as if they were best friends.

Renzo scampered back down the stairs to his seat. By the looks of things he hadn't told Emi. For the duration of the movie the teen kept his hands to himself. Izaya still punished him for breathing.

x-x-x

Shizuo's stomach rumbled considering that he hadn't eaten anything all morning. Slowly he joined his husband who was skipping down the steps. The rest of the occupants had already cleared out. Shizuo didn't say anything about the popcorn ammunition all over the floor by one particular seat.

"Hungry, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked happily linking arms.

"Yeah." If Izaya mentioned popcorn he was going to punch him.

"Then let's go eat. I know a nice little place that does good cheap food."

Shizuo let Izaya lead the way lost in thought. His husband wasn't one to worry about money and he could more than enough pay his own way. Cheap would mean a teenager's pocket money.

"You're still going to follow them?" He would have been better off staying at home talking to Mikado.

"We're going to be late for our reservation."

"Will I get to eat this time?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes. You can have whatever you want."

"Good. I'm bloody starving."

"Language, Shizu-chan." Izaya chided.

x-x-x

Shizuo was surprised at how cheap everything on the menu was. The restaurant was simple with a homely vibe. The staff were helpful and accommodating but that might be because Izaya had a reputation.

Nevertheless Shizuo decided he would enjoy himself. Passing the starter and main menu to Izaya. "You order." Licking his lips he opened the dessert menu and made a list of everything he wanted. He was left dissapointed.

"Careful Shizu-chan-"

Shizuo raised his eyes over the menu. "You mention the d word and you'll be sorry."

Izaya wisely shut up and ordered for both of them. Glancing at the door, Emi and Renzo walked in with Ryo clinging to his sister. The waitress led them to a table not far away from them but still close enough to hear them speak. Across from him Izaya chuckled evilly. Renzo was trying his best and had now realised that to get to Emi, he needed Ryo on side. The boy had made a mistake of picking up the menu.

Food was a mine field when it came to their son. Unlike himself and Emi, Ryo didn't have a sweet tooth. Nor did he have a fixation on fish. It was simple. No fruit, no vegetables or anything green and nothing he couldn't pronounce. No doubt if he looked at the menu it would all be food he couldn't translate.

Renzo it seems was trying to show off his language skills. Emi looked mildly impressed although she had taken to languages like a duck to water. Ryo's reaction was predictable. He sulked, he cried and he slammed one little fist into Renzo's face before burying his head in Emi's chest.

Cue Emi comforting her crying sibling and ignoring Renzo. For a moment Shizuo thought the teen would stand up and leave. His tensed body language pointed in that direction.

"Flea, you're an asshole." Shizuo sighed.

x-x-x

When the food came Shizuo noticed everything came with garnish. There was green everywhere. The deserts came with slices of fruit on the side. It was Ryo's nightmare.

Round two was their son staring at his food in horror before tossing a piece of fruit at Renzo.

"Would you control that brat?" The teen snapped. Shizuo hung his head in his hands. If he looked up he was sure Izaya would be rubbing his hands with glee.

"My brother is not a brat!" Emi shot back. "Ryo is very specific about his food."

"He shouldn't even be here. This was supposed to be us." Splat. Shizuo risked taking a look seeing a slice of tomato and dressing slide down the teen's forehead.

"Don't like these, Emi-nee." Emi smiled dutifully requesting spare plates, proceeding to place the deserts on a new plate without fruit. She did the same with the food picking out all the green bits.

"There you go."

Ryo beamed snuggling against Emi's side.

"He threw food at me." Renzo was standing now glaring at Ryo. Shizuo clenched his fist ready for the first sign of trouble. "Maybe we should reschedule. You haven't paid any attention to me throughout this entire date. I'll see you at school."

Like that Shizuo watched Renzo abandon Emi for the second time in their young lives. Pushing away from the treats on their table the blonde grabbed the brazen fucker dragging him towards the toilets. "What do you think you're doing?" He growled pushing the kid inside.

"Shoulda known you'd be here too." Renzo scowled digging his toe into the floor. "Do you want to throw something at me too?"

"Right now I do." Shizuo stood against the door arms crossed against his chest. "You're an idiot. Emi is our little girl. You hurt her once before."

"Not my fault." Renzo whined. "My parents-"

"I don't care. You're old enough to know better now. I gave you a chance. It's Izaya that can't stand you hurting her again. Think of it as a test. One you completely messed up. You're lucky Izaya hasn't threatened you. Ryo has a sister complex. You'll need to pacify both of them."

Renzo hung his head. "I know."

"Then decide now." Shizuo growled. "Prove Izaya right or get out there and fix it."

Renzo clenched his fists. "I'll fix it."

"Good. Because if you mess up this time, I'll be the one to kick you out." Shizuo stepped back opened the door and left. Izaya was standing at the table deciding whether or not to reveal himself.

With a small smile he walked to Emi's table. "Ryo, it's time to go home. You too Emi."

Emi looked up at him her eyes glittering. "Hey mom. Is dad here too?"

"Yeah. He's starting the car. We're going home. Renzo too."

"Emi I'm-"

"I'll strap Ryo in." Emi left her seat hurrying out of the door.

"Shit. What do I do now?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I'm not giving you all of the answers. This place was a stupid idea."

"I wanted to impress her. That guy-"

"You're both still children." Shizuo scowled. "Mikado isn't the one you're up against. It's Emi herself."

x-x-x

Emi cheered up immediately at the sight of Mikado much to Renzo's chagrin. Izaya whispered something and his mood soured. He eyed their neighbour with burning envy.

Shizuo sighed ushering them all inside. "Now can we get some damn food? I'm starving."

"I've already ordered, Shizu-chan."

Emi grinned. "Pizza?"

"Yeah. It will be here soon." Izaya ruffled her hair.

Like that all was forgiven. Emi and Renzo dove for the couch setting up the game system. Ryo sat in his sister's lap content to watch the screen. Izaya opened his mouth so Shizuo pulled the raven against him sealing his lips. Two groans came from the couch.

Shizuo shrugged sitting at the end of the couch with Izaya perching on his lap. "Mom, you want to play first?"

"I'll play last."

"I'll play." Ryo chirped holding out his hand.

"Why don't we play teams?" Renzo suggested. "Us three against your parents?"

Emi laughed. "You don't want to be on the opposite team as dad. You'll be annihilated."

Renzo eyed them warily. "That's true."

"Rock paper scissors." Emi declared holding out her hand.

x-x-x

Shizuo smiled softly smoothing down the light switch. Backing out into the hall he left his children fast asleep. It had been a good day- in the end at least.

They had all bonded over the fighting and racing game. Pizza and fizzy pop helped. Renzo had relaxed not so focused on the date. That was when things ran smoothly. He hadn't even attempted a kiss although Emi had given him a quick hug.

Izaya wasn't completely won over and he himself was dubious whether or not things would work out. It was a relief of sorts.

"They asleep?" Izaya asked at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah." Shizuo answered reaching the bottom. Together they walked into the bedroom. "You did well today."

"Oh?" His husband raised a brow in question.

"You didn't take out your knife once." Shizuo closed the door kissing Izaya.

"Are you sure it's not my birthday today? I didn't forget our anniversary did I?"

"No. Maybe I just want to be affectionate." Shizuo murmured leading Izaya to the bed.

"I might have to check that book you're reading. I think you might have switched the covers."

"Do you want to fuck or not?" Shizuo growled whipping off his shirt. His jeans followed.

"Oh most definitely." Izaya was naked by the time he got on the bed. Shizuo straddled him just as naked slapping his hands away. "What?"

"I'll do it." Shizuo decided taking the lube from the draw.

Izaya swallowed thickly. "This is definitely an incentive not to maim humans."

"Good. Give the kid a break." Shizuo pinned his dick to his belly giving Izaya a better show with his fingers.

"But we play good cop bad cop so well. Just imagining you in the costume..."

"Is all you'll be doing." Shizuo closed his eyes pushing his fingers deep inside his hole. He thrust them in lazily feeling Izaya's heated gaze drinking him in. Spreading his fingers wider he positioned himself impatiently over Izaya's waiting cock.

"Shizu-chan!" They both cried out, Shizuo slamming down on the throbbing length. Unlike his husband he wasn't one for teasing. Right of the bat he lifted himself springing back and forth on his knees. Izaya sank into him deeper each time, Mr god complex trying to steal control.

Shizuo tossed him a wicked smirk pinning the raven's wrists to the bed. Izaya didn't like that glaring up at him struggling against his strength. In response Shizuo rocked back and forth wiggling Izaya's cock inside him like a joystick. The rigid heat rubbed against every inch of him.

"Let me go, Shizu-chan. I want to fuck you."

"No." Izaya growled bucking his hips. Shizuo sandwiched them between his thighs. Then stiffened. "The kids are awake."

"No they're not." Izaya wriggled throwing his weight up to no avail.

"I can hear them." Glancing at the door he pictured Ryo treading quietly down the stairs.

"Don't you dare leave me hanging." Izaya grumbled eyes promising retribution.

The door handle rattled. Shizuo snatched up the corners of the covers throwing them over his back. "You didn't lock the door?!"

"You said they were asleep." Izaya whispered. Shizuo cloaked them with the covers.

"Ryo. What are you doing?" Emi.

"My tummy hurts." Ryo whined. "I want mama."

"You should be asleep. It's mom and dad's play time now." Shizuo cringed. "Come on. I'll get you a glass of water. You probably drank too much fizzy pop."

"Yes, Emi-nee." Shizuo held his breath pressed against Izaya's chest. He listened to the fridge opening, the clinking of glass and footsteps past the door. When he was sure they were back upstairs, Shizuo heaved a sigh of relief.

"I should go and check-" thud. Shizuo hit the floor wrapped in the blankets. Izaya slipped out of him locking the door and hurrying back. His husband stood over him cock angry.

"It's our time now Shizu-chan." Izaya helped him onto the bed sheathing himself inside. "I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too." Shizuo sighed knowing his knees would be as sore as his ass.

"Still going to maim Renzo a little."

"No you're not."

"Just a little?" Izaya asked pinching his thumb and finger together.

"No. Leave him alone."

"What if he makes our little girl cry?"

"Then you can get in line."

"Mm." Izaya grinned kissing his shoulder. "I love you."

"You said that."

"I don't say it enough." Izaya squeezed him.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?"

"Yes dear. Don't blame me when you can't move in the morning."

Shizuo snorted. "When was the last time that happened?"

"True. But tomorrow is Sunday." Izaya grinned punching forward. Shizuo swore anticipating the pleasure that would leave him boneless under Izaya's expert bed side manner.

End


	66. Puppy love

Title:- Puppy love

Pairing:- Mikado x Shizuka, fem Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- Izaya, language, violence, smut

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- A slice of heaven in hell.

Shizuka had known Izaya didn't love her for a long time. Sure they lived together- Izaya's decision. They slept in the same bed but that didn't mean they were together together. Seven years and no ring on her finger. They slept together- well Izaya fucked her once in a blue moon and usually there had to be a recipe in place. She didn't do any housework or pay any rent. Shizuka didn't feel like a freeloader. She felt like a pet. All that was missing was the shiny collar with Izaya's details. 'Please return to...'

Once upon a time she had mistaken Izaya's attention for affection. Her mother has told her all about boys bullying the girls they like. It wasn't so. The god complexed informant was a sociopath. She was a monster and so she had to be the one to stay in his home. If it was just that then Shizuka would have been happy. She had always craved love and affection never knowing what it truly was. But Izaya wasn't faithful. He slept with every human no matter their gender as if it was his right to do so.

Shizuka had watched some of them being taken to their bedroom and fucked on their bed without a word of explanation. It broke her heart every single time. It was worse that she hadn't left yet. Shizuka wasn't supposed to answer the door. That was for Izaya's secretary to do. There was no sign of her though, probably being screwed by Izaya no doubt. She was _human_ _ **.**_ Gritting her teeth Shizuka threw open the door not caring that she was wearing a black and pink baby doll.

In the doorway stood a teenager. A shy looking one in a world of trouble if he got involved with the informant. His blue eyes sparkled with innocence. His black hair styled in a way that reminded her of Izaya. "Yeah?"

"Oh. I-I'm looking for Orihara-san." The boy quickly spoke bowing to her. A polite kid.

"He's not here." Shizuka shrugged patting her non existent pockets for cigarettes. "Got any smokes?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Good. It's a bad habit." And the only thing Izaya despised more than the smell of sugary snacks. "You can come back later or come in and wait. Up to you."

"It's important." The teen gasped clutching the strap of his bag. The poor kid was looking everywhere but her cleavage on view.

Shizuka shrugged. It always was. Izaya was an informant. A sneak with his fingers in a lot of pies- among other things. There wasn't a single secret Izaya didn't know to pass on or blackmail. The raven was a thief, a liar, manipulator and scum.

"Take a seat then." Shizuka waved a hand over the expensive leather sofa. "I imagine he'll be back after he's finished being a bastard."

The boy surprised her by laughing. "My best friend calls him that."

Ah. That kid. She remembered warning him about Izaya and the dumb blonde hadn't listened. A lesson learned too late.

"Your friend is right." Usually she didn't talk to Izaya's guests. Probably because she was confined to the bedroom with a psychological collar around her neck. She was pissed off and bored so she would take the kid's company. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you." The teen smiled opening the flap on his satchel. Smart kid had brought his own. Well not such a smart kid considering he had walked into Izaya's apartment.

Shizuka perked up at the sweet smell. Cakes. She could smell the fresh cream. Swallowing thickly she resisted the urge to ask.

A pink bakery box was set on the table. "Um I decided to treat myself. Would you like one?"

Shizuka nodded taking a seat on the other end of the sofa. It grated on her nerves that she could still smell Izaya's sex on it. Not with her. Never with her. That would be too much to ask.

"I thought I would treat myself." The kid blushed opening the lid. "I couldn't decide which one to get..."

Shizuka licked her lips seeing the five cakes neatly slotted together inside the box. Her eyes transfixed on the strawberry cream bun. It was the first one lifted in a napkin. She tried not to be disappointed. They were the kid's cakes.

"Here. You can have this one." Blue eyes twinkled handing it to her.

"Thanks." Shizuka smiled taking the treat. Leaning forward she flicked out her tongue to sweep up the sweetened cream. "Mm. I can't remember the last time I had one of these."

"Orihara-san doesn't buy them for you?"

Shizuka scowled. "Why would he?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Shizuka glared at the teen. "Why the hell would you think tha- oh." Looking down at herself the blonde sighed. "I should probably go and get changed."

"No! I mean I don't want you to do anything for me."

Shizuka have the kid a pointed look. "I'm wearing lingerie."

"You look beautiful. I mean-" the teen looked up flustered. Shizuka knew the exact moment he looked at her breasts. "W-why would you be here if you're not Orihara-san's girlfriend?"

Shizuka chewed a bite of the cake mulling over an answer. "Room mates?"

"Dressed like that?"

She shrugged. "I'm not allowed outside. All I own is lingerie."

"Oh." The kid's brow furrowed. "Then you're a prisoner?"

"Izaya's bitch would be a better term." Shizuka sighed. The cake was losing its sweetness every time Izaya's name left her mouth. "I'm different from his humans so he doesn't want me near them."

"Different?" The teen was smiling. "How?"

"I have super strength." Shizuka said nonchalantly. Before Izaya she had been treated like a freak. Now she was treated like an isolated pet.

"Really? That's amazing! Can I see?"

Shizuka laughed. A soft silky sound in her ears. She had a nice laugh. It was a rare sound. "What's your name kid?"

"Mikado Ryugamine." The teen said softly. "Orihara-san said I sound like an air conditioner."

Shizuka smiled. "It's a cool name. I'll remember it."

Mikado smiled back. "What's your name?"

"Shizuka. Shizuka Heiwajima."

"C-can I come and see you again?" The teen's gaze slipped to her breasts. Shizuka nodded devouring the rest of the cake.

x-x-x

Izaya fucked a twenty one year old in their bed. It was her birthday apparently judging by the sash thrown over a red cocktail dress. Izaya didn't say anything to her as usual. He didn't care that she was in the room.

Shizuka left the room choosing to soak in a long hot bath. If the god complexed slut wanted to use the shower, tough. Submerged in chocolate scented goodness that eased the kinks in her muscles, Shizuka found herself thinking about the teenager she had met only a few hours ago.

He was cute. Seventeen years old and nothing like any of Izaya's other clients. They were either desperate or cold. Who else would buy information on others? Shizuka sighed wondering why the teen had seeked out Izaya. Not that he got what he needed. Mikado had left before Izaya had returned.

That meant he would be back. Mikado had asked if he could see her again. Shizuka kicked her legs making little splashes. A wide smile split her lips. She felt like a school girl all over again. She hadn't felt like this since her initial meeting with Izaya.

A frown marred her happiness coming to the realisation of what Izaya would do when he found out. Not if but when. Izaya found out everything in the end. Just because the flea could sleep with anyone he liked, didn't mean she had that right.

For a moment she had found herself leaning on her senpai from school. A debt collector that had offered her a job and his bed. Izaya hadn't been happy about that. The man had called her a whore.

When she left the bathroom wrapped in a towel around her body and hair, Shizuka found Izaya in the kitchen nursing a mug of coffee. He was fully dressed which wasn't unusual. Izaya always kept his clothes on when having sex. No one was worth removing them.

"Did something happen?" He asked staring at her. "You look...happy."

"All the better of not seeing your face for the whole day." A half truth.

"That's not it. You didn't answer the door did you?" Izaya asked suspiciously.

Shizuka scoffed. "In my underwear? Don't ask stupid questions, flea. Shouldn't you get back to your human?"

In truth that's all the poor woman was. Izaya would have memorised her name, birthday, sexual preferences down to how many lovers she had. All that effort for a quick shag and then she would be tossed aside, her file placed back on the shelf once Namie has picked it up from the floor.

"I'm done with her." Izaya shrugged indifferently. "What did you do today?"

"Watched TV mostly. Stayed in bed. It's getting colder." Shizuka hated sounding weak. She hated sounding like a monster too. She kept quiet about the teen. It was their little secret despite having done nothing wrong.

"Hn." Izaya watched her over the brim of her mug. Shizuka took a step back. Too late her wrist was grabbed. The mug touched the counter and her towel touched the floor. "We haven't done it in a while, have we?"

"No." She answered quietly. But the question wasn't for her. Izaya had already decided they were going to fuck.

"Turn around." Izaya smirked with a little twirl of his finger. Shizuka did so hips against the edge of the counter. Her knuckles were white clenched on the edge. "Good girl."

Izaya patted her head like she was a dog. Her cheeks burned, her legs trembled staying up through sheer willpower. Izaya stepped behind her out of her vision. His hands took a bruising grip on her hips, slamming inside.

Shizuka uttered a small gasp feeling full. Izaya thrust in and out of her. Long wet hair fell past her shoulders. Izaya smoothed a hand forward brushing it against her temple. Her hair was curled around his fist, yanked back hard.

x-x-x

Izaya was out. Another human another bar. Or maybe he was working this time. Shizuka found she didn't particularly care. Her hips were sore. She could still feel Izaya's cock between her legs, her muscles moulded in its image.

He'd gone too far. He always did when he fucked her and so she was the one left hurting, covered in the informant's shitty fluids. The only blessing was Izaya was shooting blanks. He couldn't spawn mini copies of himself.

Shizuka sighed running the brush through her hair. It was a mess of straw knots and tangles. She was sure there was a chunk missing. If Izaya kept pulling her hair she feared she would go bald. It would take a lot since her hair was waist length.

Shizuka scowled at her reflection. She was wearing lingerie again. A black and red corset that pushed her breasts up pronouncing the valley between. The underwear that went with them was a thong that snapped between her buttocks. It was annoying just like the man who had brought it for her. He'd specifically tossed the pieces onto the bed before he'd left.

Shizuka sighed gently tugging the back again. Thin material rubbed against her. Irritating. Cocking her head to the side she heard a knock at the door. The secretary. She hadn't arrived yet.

Shizuka didn't know why she didn't use the key Izaya had given her. Yep, Namie had a key and she didn't. Pulling open the door she turned away without looking at the other woman.

"Good morning, Heiwajima-san. You said I could visit you again."

Shizuka paused quickly turning around. Mikado stood there as flushed as she was. His eyes betraying where he had been looking. "I told you pets don't have last names. Call me Shizuka."

"S-Shizuka-san." The teen closed the door not looking at her.

"You don't need to be polite, kid. Just Shizuka will do." Hell anything other than that grating Shizu-chan would do.

"I can't." The teen stood facing her now choosing to look down at his feet.

"Suit yourself." Shizuka shrugged tugging the brush through a knot. "What brings you here? Izaya isn't here."

"I know. I saw him get into a limo."

Shiki. Izaya's yakuza handler. He really was working then. Or he'd decided to up his game to celebrities. Izaya probably had his own black book crossing them off as he went.

"Ah. He won't be back all day then." Shizuka cursed hearing a sharp crack. Tossing the handle to the floor, the blonde pulled the remainder of the brush from her hair.

"Do you need help?"

Shizuka sighed getting another brush from her room. Handing it over to the teen she nodded. "Please."

Mikado nodded waiting for her to take a seat on the sofa. Shizuka tried her best not to show off her assets cursing Izaya for her prison attire. "C-can I ask you a question?"

Shizuka shrugged. "It's a free country. For some of us anyway." The teen flinched at her response. "Go ahead. Sorry. All I have is the flea and his waspish secretary for company."

"That's okay." Mikado eased his fingers through her hair, gently untangling the knots. Shizuka hummed softly liking the attention. "Um last time you said you'd get changed. What would you have worn?"

"Ah. I already told you I only have underwear, didn't I?" Shizuka sighed at the nod. "I would have wrapped a towel around myself or the bed covers."

"Y-you look cold." The teen observed. Shizuka noticed a steely glint in his eyes. Not so normal after all. "I could bring you something."

A small chuckle left her lips. "I don't think your clothes will fit me." It felt good to laugh. Leaning back against the sofa, she closed her eyes letting Mikado brush her hair. "Mm, you're good at this."

"I had plenty of practice."

Shizuka felt something go cold inside her. "Your girlfriend?" To her credit she didn't sound jealous at all.

Mikado laughed awkwardly. "I-I don't have a girlfriend." Want one? Shizuka almost blurted. "I meant my mother."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

Shizuka licked her lips studying her growing nails. They were getting long again. She'd have to cut them before Izaya realised and snapped them off. That hurt like a bitch. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

The brush stilled in her hair. A soft sigh caressed the back of her neck. "No girl would want me. I'm plain and boring. My grades are average and-"

"I'd want you." Shizuka cursed her mouth. "I mean you're cute."

"T-thank you." Mikado blushed. She could hear the surprise in his voice. "I don't want to be called cute. I'm a guy."

Shizuka nodded. She didn't want to be called a monster, a bitch or a slut but that's what she dealt with. That and being called the plague of humanity. Izaya was so terribly _sweet_ sometimes.

"And you don't have to tease me." Mikado added quietly. "A beautiful woman like you would never want a guy like me."

"Beautiful?" Shizuka echoed. It was a strange concept never before bestowed on her.

"Very." The teen blushed. The rosy cheeks was contagious, her own face feeling hot. "I mean it's not just because you're wearing that." Mikado continued waving a hand at her.

"You'd rather I wore clothes?" She asked intrigued. Was the teen what you'd call an innocent? Shizuka inched a bit closer hands on her thighs. Prancing around in her underwear had never bothered her before. Embarrassment would only give the informant power over her. Something she couldn't allow.

"I-if it makes you happy." Mikado mumbled his head practically in his lap. Those deep blue eyes glanced at her shyly.

Shizuka moved closer sitting right next to the teen. "I think I want to kiss you." She smiled staring at his lips. They looked soft and wet where he had constantly been licking them throughout their meeting. It hadn't helped with their words. Her throat still felt raspy. A whole four pint of milk hadn't relieved it.

Mikado jumped from the sofa eyes wide. His mouth flopped open and closed like a fish. "Y-you want to k-kiss me?" He asked in a confused rush. "Me?"

Shizuka nodded brow furrowing. "Do you not want to?"

"I- I do. It's all I've dreamtaboutsinceivemetyou." Mikado took a step back. "I mean I- not that I-"

The poor kid looked like he was about to hyperventilate. Shizuka got up reaching to steady him before he fell over. Being touched by a grown woman in her underwear didn't seem to help. Neither did the front door being opened. Shizuka hot footed it to the bedroom quickly closing the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Namie's voice shrilled through the door.

"Waiting for Orihara-san." Mikado answered perfectly calm.

"Waiting for Izaya." Shizuka sighed. Of course he was. He had made his intentions perfectly clear.

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan, why is their a hole in my bedroom wall?" Izaya asked with a shake of his head. Shizuka shrugged. The flea didn't need to know about Mikado. Unless of course Namie had told him. "I'm going to have to pay to get that fixed."

"I'm sure you can blackmail someone to do it." Izaya rarely paid for anything. He was Shiki's bitch as much as she was his.

"Watch it protozoan." Izaya warned. He didn't like it when she showed just how well she knew him.

"Hai hai." The blonde flipped her hair back letting it settle against her waist. "Is there anything else you need? Or can I go do something mind numbing?"

"Did you answer the door today?" So Namie had told him. Izaya sat staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "The incessant knocking pissed me off. Thought I'd give 'em a piece of my mind and it turns out to be a kid that looks like he'd piss his pants."

"I told you never to answer the door."

Shizuka rolled her eyes. Goosebumps raised up her legs. It was getting later and colder. "If your secretary was actually here I wouldn't have to. Is that it?"

"For now."

"Good." Turning on her heel she strode in the direction of the bathroom. A hand slammed against the wall next to her head, an arm snaked around her waist pulling her close.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya breathed against her neck.

"Thought you didn't want anything?" Shizuka asked quietly, watching Izaya's knife against her belly. The sharp edge nicked her, before cutting through the flimsy string holding the thong up either side. "You're replacing that."

"Obviously. I buy everything. Maybe I should get you a leash whilst I'm at it."

"Is that a new kink of yours?" Shizuka growled holding onto the door frame. Izaya pushed against her, filling her with his heat.

"A leash is necessary for an animal." Izaya smirked.

x-x-x

Izaya was out and so was Namie. Shizuka stood in front of the mirror adjusting the bra. Blue just like Mikado's eyes. The set was made for comfort as well as deepening her cleavage. Small star like charms decorated the elastic.

Shizuka nodded leaving the bedroom. Taking a seat on the sofa, she sat waiting patiently. From what she had heard, Namie had chased Mikado out before he got to see Izaya. The secretary seemed to regard him with malice. Hands in her lap the blonde stared at the door waiting for the teen that might never come. Even if he didn't want her that way They could still be friends.

Shizuka was up before the second knock. Her heart pounded in her chest opening the door. It was Mikado. She hadn't doubted it. The teen was standing there fist poised to knock again. "Hey."

"Hello." Mikado nodded quickly stepping past the threshold. Shizuka noted happily that the teen was staring at her belly. Closing the door she turned away suddenly feeling hot despite the cold. Izaya refused to give her the passcode to adjust the heating or at least switch it on.

"Do you want any-"

"I'm sorry." The teen cried bowing quickly. He was blushing furiously. "I had a wet dream about you."

Shizuka blinked. Her lips twitched into a smile. "That's funny." She teased. "I had one about you too."

Mikado's head snapped up. "You did?"

Shizuka nodded. She didn't mention that she had substituted him and Izaya when the raven had fucked her yesterday. "You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"I-I- can I show you instead?"

Caught by surprise she licked her lips deciding she liked the teen's assertiveness. It didn't last long but it acted like a catalyst and got things moving. "Mm. I like that idea."

Holding out a hand she gestured for Mikado to come forward and join her on the sofa. He did so quickly stepping on her foot in his hurry. They sat staring at one another. Shizuka eyed the teen's soft lips moving her head slowly forward. Mikado had his eyes closed moving a little too fast.

"Ow." She murmured as their noses collided. "Ow." She cursed again as they both moved to allow for the other. The third time their teeth clashed.

"S-sorry." Mikado apologised nursing his mouth.

Shizuka nodded. Who knew kissing was so damn hard? "Why don't you stay still?" She suggested. She was a little taken aback when Mikado closed his eyes trusting her completely. Inching forward her head tilted slightly pressing her lips softly against the teen's.

They were as soft as they looked. Shizuka sat back shocked at the tingling it left behind. "Heiwajima-san, was it bad?"

"No." Shaking her head vehemently she gazed into Mikado's blue eyes. They were asking her to let go of everything and drown within. "One more time."

"Hn." The teen agreed closing his eyes once more. Shizuka kissed him again and again small little touches that send excitement flooding through her body. "Um I read somewhere I'm supposed to put my tongue in your mouth?"

"Go ahead." She whispered a mere inch between them. Keeping their mouths pressed together she patted her lips shivering at the warm wetness gliding along her lower lip. "I want you."

"Heiwajima-san, I-"

"Shizuka. Call me Shizuka. Without the honorific."

"That's-"

"We're kissing. I say calling me by my first name is the least of your worries." Shizuka smiled. "Is this how your dream went?"

"No. I was a lot more composed."

"Hm. I like you the way you are. Kiss me again."

"Y-yes Shizuka-san."

Shizuka said nothing allowing the teen to go as he wanted. Their mouths joined, tongues mingles, moans exchanged. Shizuka opened her eyes adoring the look of concentration on Mikado's face. Her eyes dropped down seeing his arousal. Closing her eyes again her arms snaked around his torso pulling him into her.

Mikado's own arms entwined around her, sending a pleasant shiver along her spine. His fingers hooked underneath her bra fumbling with the catch. Breaking away the teen cursed. "Sorry. I can't do it. C-can you turn around? Please?"

Shizuka nodded swivelling in her seat. Smoothing her hair to fall over her breasts, she waited feeling Mikado's fingers undo the catch. His breath hitched gently pushing the straps down her shoulders. Her own quickened turning around to show her breasts.

"You're beautiful." The teen told her. "Can I touch them?"

"Do as you like." Shizuka went limp flipping against the cushions. Her hair splayed out behind her, hands above her head.

Mikado's hand twitched poised above her breast. "I've never done this before."

Shizuka smiled softly. "I wish I could say the same." But she couldn't. Her body had been filled with Izaya and only him.

"I'll try my best." Mikado touched her his hands curious in exploration. Shizuka sighed blissfully at the way he wanted to touch her. His eyes roamed her body. "Does it feel good?" He asked again and again.

"Feels good." The blonde mumbled. Mikado would be her undoing. Her crests were hard and pointed, her panties wet with anticipation. Her core throbbed, her lips tingled. It was more than she had ever felt. The teen learned her body quickly using his mouth to fondle her breasts, whilst leaving his hands to smooth down her belly.

"C-can I?" Mikado asked breath hot against her flesh. His fingers balanced on her hips.

"Yeah." She almost ripped them off herself. The teen was more patient inching them down slowly as if unveiling a treasure.

Shizuka shivered lifting her hips. Mikado stopped lathering her breasts with attention, pulling back to drink in the sight of her. A smile tugged at her mouth, watching the teen pinch his cheek. "I'm going wake up in a minute."

"This isn't a dream. Trust me." Shizuka uttered. "It would be too cruel if it was."

Nodding in agreement the teen tentatively touched her folds. Shizuka moaned a soft needy whine leaving her lips.

. "...Masaomi said..." She didn't hear the rest. Mikado slid to the floor placing his head between her thighs. At the first flick of his tongue she thought she would go crazy. Her hands buried in his hair urging him to continue.

Shizuka gasped eyelids fluttering. The rough swipes against her clit produced sensations she had never known. "Fuck." Then she did something she had never done before. "More."

Mikado obliged licking and sucking. His eyes occasionally flicked up to meet hers. Shizuka cried out feeling something wet worm into her. "W-wait." She gasped. The teen didn't- couldn't- respond thrusting his tongue inside her. Shizuka writhed weightless giving herself over to the pleasure assaulting every nerve ending. Her toes twitched, slim legs thrown over the teen's shoulders. "Please." Izaya had never got her to beg. He tried. It was one of the only things he didn't have over her despite his attempts. The cruellest involving- well she wasn't going to think about that.

Shizuka gave a choked sob watching Mikado undress for her. He was hurried in his movements kicking his jeans off in a pile. His sweatshirt tugged over his head.

"Shizuka-san?" The teen paused at his boxers. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Never." The blonde smiled hooking a leg up to her side. Her thighs spread invitingly, fingers poised over her folds. "Enter me. I need you inside."

Mikado flamed discarding his underwear. Shizuka marvelled at the heat of their flesh touching. His chest pressed against hers. Her nubs zinged at the touch, a wetness leaking from her core. Mikado guided himself into her entrance, pushing inside slowly.

Shizuka felt every inch rub against her walls. Mikado was a picture of concentration. His hips jerked back and forth finding his rhythm. Shizuka hooked her legs over his back. The two of them dissolved into one another lost in new sensations. She didn't care about the consequences, not even that her jailers could return at any moment. All that mattered was the raven in her arms.

They didn't last long. Shizuka's body was sensitive after being neglected for so long. Mikado's mouth grazed her hardened nub and then she was gone, coming undone with a small cry. Mikado followed suit taken by surprise when her walls spasm around his shaft. Shizuka cried out a second time feeling his silky fluids flood her channel. The teen collapsed on top of her boneless as she was.

"T-that was good?" Mikado asked quietly.

Shizuka laughed kissing his crown. "The best. I should take a shower. Want to join me?"

"If that's okay with you." The teen mumbled against her breast. Shizuka nodded gathering up the boy in her arms along with their clothes. "Something wrong about this."

Shizuka chuckled carrying him into the bathroom. The two of them showered quickly, having enough time to dress before the front door opened. Namie. At least it wasn't Izaya.

Shizuka sighed pressing a finger to her lips. Mikado nodded in understanding. "I got in trouble because of you." She scowled stepping out to greet the woman.

"It's not my fault." Izaya's secretary scowled crossing her arms. "Don't get me involved in your sick games."

Says the woman in love with her brother.

"Just make sure you're here in future. Dealing with a pissy flea is a headache I don't want." Shizuka growled. Namie turned away from her grabbing her coat.

"I'm taking a leave of absence. Paid of course. I have a family emergency to tend to." Shizuka had enough time to see the white envelope on the desk before Namie slammed the door.

"Shit."

x-x-x

As expected Izaya wasn't happy after reading the letter. He had no one to make his coffee or to annoy. Which meant she would now fill that role.

"I have a client visit today." Izaya casually told her making his own coffee. A good thing too since she would have used more than enough rat poison.

"Stay in the bedroom then?" Shizuka hoped. Watching a parental locked television was better than the alternative.

"No." Shizuka inwardly cursed. "This one is boring. You're on desk duty."

Desk duty. It was more of a punishment. It sounded harmless but the goal was her humiliation.

"...when?" She asked trying not to let Izaya see her pale.

"Five minutes." Not even enough time to prepare herself.

Shizuka nodded now knowing why the informant had decided on an impromptu shower. She should have known. Glancing down at his slippers, the blonde turned away trudging to Izaya's desk. Dropping to her knees she crawled underneath removing both her bra and her panties. Curling in on herself she waited.

Five minutes later she heard voices. Izaya took his seat dropping a set of headphones on the floor. Shizuka caught them placing them on her head. She wasn't allowed to listen to the conversation. She had no right knowing the informant's business. Shizuka eyed Izaya's bare feet warily. Right now they were inside his slippers. Reaching out her hand brushed against his fly. Carefully she eased down the zip. The flea was wearing boxers with a button at the front. Undoing the button she took his cock out taking a deep breath before descending her mouth.

Izaya was still talking above her but his foot toed out of the slipper sliding between her legs. Shizuka stifled a gasp, the arch rubbing languorously against her folds. If she didn't do a good job she'd be punished. Flicking out her tongue she tried to ignore the pad of Izaya's large toe against her clit. Izaya forced her back against the wood rolling the chair back enough to give her a warning look. Resigning herself, Shizuka spread her legs pushing her knees against the cool wood of the desk.

Izaya smirked rolling back to continue his conversation. Through the droning of pet obedience coming through the speakers she heard a small thud. A pot of stationary swept from the desk hitting the floor. Shizuka stared at it knowing if she dared to look up Izaya would be staring at her again. With a sigh she reached for the pot.

x-x-x

With Namie's absence it was too dangerous to leave her alone. Izaya stayed in the apartment seated at his desk. Shizuka shuddered at all the attention garnered on her lately.

She had no way to warn Mikado not to come. She hadn't been able to think about him since their goodbye kiss. Both hot and sweet longing for more. Shizuka sat on the sofa thinking of their tryst. Sex with love.

A knock on the door had Izaya rising from his desk. "Shizu-chan." Shizuka retreated to the bedroom keeping close to the door. "Mikado-kun, come in."

"Orihara-san. I wanted to see you."

Shizuka pressed herself against the door.

"I know. Namie-san told me you were here. What can I do for you?"

"It's about my role in Dollars. I want you to promise not to sell my information."

"Of course. I won't sell that you're the leader of Dollars."

Shizuka's eyes widened. "Stupid kid." Izaya would find a loop hole in their promise.

"Thank you."

"After all we wouldn't want your little girlfriend finding out."

Shizuka stiffened.

"Leave Sonohara-san alone."

Who the hell was that?

x-x-x

The next day she found out. It wasn't mikado at the door. It was a girl with long black hair, breasts that rivalled her own and a light blue school uniform. That was what really stood out to Shizuka.

The kid was still in school. Izaya hadn't told her to move. He'd left her sitting perched on his desk. The quiet girl looked at her for a moment before politely looking away. Right away she knew who the girl was. She had met Mikado's best friend and now she was meeting his girlfriend.

"Sonohara-chan." Izaya greeted. "Should I guess why you're here?"

"I want to talk to you about Ryugamine-kun." Her voice was soft and wistful. Shizuka felt a stab inside her chest. She felt sick. Hopping from the desk she walked into the kitchen under the pretence of being hungry.

Mikado already had a girlfriend. A cute quiet girl that would willingly face down Izaya for him. Shizuka was an adult. An adult that shouldn't be corrupting those yet to reach adulthood. It had been a nice dream but one she had to wake up from.

"She's gone." Izaya chuckled cornering her in the kitchen.

"Not another one of your conquests I hope." Shizuka accused looking disgusted.

"I don't touch teenagers, Shizu-chan." Izaya told her making her feel worse. "I'm bored."

"Do your work."

"I'm all done."

"Then go and find one of your humans to screw."

Izaya shrugged trapping her between his arms. "Too much effort. You'll do."

"Wow everyday this week." Shizuka glared at him. "Are you running out of humans?"

"Not at all, Shizu-chan. You're an easy lay already waiting with your legs open dripping wet."

Shizuka shook her head. "Never for you, flea."

"Of course not, protozoan. It's a human function. You're a monster." Izaya sneered. "No one will ever love you."

Shizuka opened her mouth wanting to say he was wrong. Instead she gave away her weakness. "Then you could at least pretend to." Her hand rose to her mouth.

Izaya blinked staring hard at her. "Is that what you want? Will that break you?" Shizuka lowered her gaze. She could see the cogs turning in Izaya's head. She wouldn't see Mikado any more. She'd bury her feelings pretending it never happened.

Izaya clenched his fists stepping back from her. His fingers struck her cheek in some semblance of a caress. His eyes were cold full of mirth, a smirk dancing at his mouth. "Why not?" He shrugged. "I could never love a filthy monster like you. But you already know that."

Shizuka nodded. Once upon a time she had thought...

This week she had thought...

Izaya pressed her against the counter his lips touching hers. "I look forward to seeing how quickly you break." Shizuka shuddered against the gentleness of the touch staring at the informant's retreating back.

End


	67. Severance

Title:-Severance

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, yaoi, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo's last hope rests on the one he hates.

He doesn't know how long he's been floating in the void. His destination should have been clear. He should have been born again in the world below. Instead he's trapped. Somewhere. Somehow. He's known that for sometime. He has no mouth to speak, no ears to hear and no eyes to see. He knows things though.

He's male. Has been for everyone of his lives except one. That was an interesting one. But it's fuzzy like the rest of his memories. They're around him like bubbles. If he moves to touch them they'll burst and be gone forever. Forever is a long time.

It was fine at first. A little discomfort as if he had been pulled away from somewhere he was supposed to be. For so long he had been clueless to his prison. Gradually it became an ache growing in pain. He remembers clutching at the chest he doesn't have with the hands he doesn't have. That's what it feels like anyway.

The pain gets worse when he hears a scream. It puzzles him since he can't hear but the sound isn't coming from around him, it's coming from inside. Deep inside his soul. The pain is there again, the screaming becoming more insistent.

 _Shizu-chan!_

The words have no meaning yet the bubbles around him shimmer enticing him to touch the one on the far left. He doesn't try. He can't. Instead he continues to float riding the pain.

 _Shizu-chan!_

This time though he can tell the voice is getting louder. It's not going to go away. The words are a constant barrage against him. Shutting it out makes him feel sick, his chest burning. He reminds himself once again that he has no chest. He doesn't have a proper form.

If anything he's malleable at best. Soft, spongy, slippery. He goes around and around tensing at the feel of an intruder. Their hands touch him- can touch him or they wouldn't have pulled him out. It feels wrong. They reach inside like they've done so many times before. He screams with no mouth, feeling something being ripped from him. To the right another bubble is left behind.

The hands retreat leaving it alone. Floating once again around and around, tempted to touch the bubbles. No hands it remembers. It's chest burns like something is inside him trying to rip free.

 _Shizu-chan!_

Louder. Closer. Almost as tempting as the bubbles holding shiny images. More floating. Around. Always around. No where else to go.

 _Shizu-chan!_

It doesn't understand the words. Maybe it's some kind of greeting in another language. It knows it can't speak but the pain is too much now. It hurts. More than the hands. What hands? It floats some more unsure how to communicate.

A link. It follows the pain finding a way it's never been before. Tentatively it sends a greeting. _Hello?_

 _Shizu-chan! Finally._

It registers the word feeling excited. A companion other than the hands.

 _Who?_ It's too much effort to try multiple words. It sticks to the one. The pain hasn't faded. A strange light bursts within him. The pain has a mark now. One it doesn't identify. Maybe the answer is in the bubbles.

 _It's Izaya._ The voice responds. _Your soulmate._

It tries to think of a response. A shudder spreads through its being. The hands are back. _Pain._ It thinks to Izaya.

 _Fight it. I'm close._

 _Can't._ It thinks screaming. The hands lift it, feel inside and tear something out. A strange shape appears to his right joining the wall of the same shape. It is tempted to smash straight through.

 _Shizu-chan!_

A voice. It wonders where it's coming from. Maybe the wall. It floats towards the wall. The first shape it touches bursts in strange colours.

 _Don't!_

The voice in his mind is loud and demanding. It recoils from the wall.

 _Why?_ It doesn't expect the voice to hear him but it does.

 _They're killing you._

That sounds bad. It was sure there was no dying allowed. A shape in the wall shimmers urging it closer.

 _Stay where you are, Shizu-chan._

 _Me?_

 _Yes. You._ There's desperation in the voice. It's puzzled at the one seemingly running around its head.

 _Me?_

Two large hands press down on it. They're not nice in the least putting their fingers through searching for something. It whimpers in pain recoiling but there's no going anywhere. The hands pull free.

Floating. Bright colours so tempting.

 _Shizu-chan?_

 _Who?_ It thinks.

 _It's Izaya. Your soulmate._

 _Izaya?_ It floats towards the shimmering array of colours. So pretty.

 _Yes. Stay where you are._

It pauses listening to the voice. It seems to be in its head surrounding all around.

 _Why?_ It asks, wondering why the voice is speaking.

 _Because I can't recover what's lost._

 _Lost?_

The voice doesn't respond as quickly as it has been. It wonders if the voice has gone. It doesn't matter anyway. Large hands take hold.

Floating. Strange things in the distance not too far away. Desperation. A need to reach the strange things.

 _Shizu-chan?_

Sound. The need is stronger, pulling towards whatever they were.

 _Shizu-chan, don't touch the bubbles._

More sound. Doesn't matter.

 _Shizu-chan!_

Loud sound. Crippling.

 _Please. Hang on. Don't let them take you._

Pain? From the sound? But the shiny things...Burning. Bright light. Strange shape. Pain.

Hands. Loud sound getting louder. Strange. Familiar.

Hands. Smaller. Reaching for the shiny things. Glowing hands sending a bubble to...it?

No. Him? He was a male, wasn't he? Pain spikes through him as another bubble sinks into him. It doesn't burst. Why would it?

 _Don't fight it._

A voice.

 _Who?_

 _I'm Izaya. Your soulmate. Really Shizu-chan. How many times can you forget me?_

He can't answer, another bubble easing inside. His question is answered without having to think about it. He's Shizuo. That's his name. That's always been his name.

"Now we're getting somewhere." The voice isn't inside his head. It's above him. Shizuo looks up with eyes that can't see seeing two red pinpricks through a deep mist. "This is going to take a while."

x-x-x

Shizuo's dreams are wild. Ever changing jumping from one to the next. Each one is painfully vivid and in each one he dies. They play through like a video on fast forward.

In one he's a pirate sailing the world seas.

In another he's a soldier fighting for his life.

Then he's a security guard.

And a thief.

A king.

A dog.

A prisoner.

Throughout each one there's always someone with him. Someone that looks identical to him.

Then there's the raven with red eyes. He's in everyone treating him like he's a belonging. The worse parts seem to jump ahead slowing at the gentle moments.

 _I'm sorry, Shizu-chan._ A voice speaks inside his head. _I've done so much to you._

In his dreams he's been born in every country, travelled through so many different places but in most lives he's bound to Japan. To Ikebukuro. The place where he feels is his home. The place where he met-

 _Me._

Izaya's voice is in his head. It's just a dream but he knows Izaya is the one manipulating them.

One dream ends and another begins. This time he's a woman-with a child living happily with the same raven. Shizuo doubts it's really him. She looks so happy but clueless. As the dream continues to play out the scene shudders and jumps to a new one.

Ikebukuro again. He has two brothers in this one, a woman identical to the one in the previous dream only older with love spilling from her, even though they weren't related. Shizuka. His mother.

A strong woman with ever long hair, an attitude and a big heart perhaps even bigger than-

Saika. His real mother. The dream is strange but somehow it feels right. Two mothers. An angel and a demon. He was loved by them both.

And his brothers. Tsugaru had been with him when he lived as a samurai. Shitsuo had been with him when he'd been a servant. Delic had been with him when he'd been an idol and the latest dream. They didn't have an order to them but he knew the latest was the one with Kasuka in. That could only have been possible after his life as a woman.

Tsuki hadn't been there at all. No that wasn't true. In every life his youngest brother had made an appearance. Usually when Izaya had stepped in. Shizuo felt sick realising that he hadn't remembered his brother in any of their brief meetings.

 _Shizu-chan?_

Izaya sounds worried. It's his fault Tsuki was locked away. As if coming to the end, his dreams stretch the thread snapping.

 _Rest. I've restored your memories._

Memories? Shizuo doesn't dream this time.

x-x-x

Blinking away, Shizuo pushes himself up looking around the large room. Everything dwarfs him. A shadow looms over his body, large hands reaching for him.

"You're awake." Izaya smiles tiredly looking relieved. "You're still healing. For the moment you can only hold this form."

Shizuo lowers his large head pressing his paws against Izaya's chest. The man carries him preciously. His nose twitches smelling soap.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner. I was waiting in the life you should have been reborn into."

Shizuo opens his mouth barking once. Izaya's hand strokes his ears. "I love you. I'm sorry for everything. Each time you died it hurt. I think they realised that. They couldn't hurt me before. Having you ripped apart like that..."

A fat tear dropped onto his fur. Shizuo growled climbing up Izaya's chest to lick at another before it fell. He should hate him. Izaya had always been the one to ruin his life but always the one that desperately sought him out. Misguided and possessive.

Now the demon god was crying like a child. Shizuo could feel his pain through their connection. They couldn't escape one another. They were soul mates. Always together. The only escape had been death. The journey through the cycle was the brief reprieve.

 _Not any more. You can't go back. This is your life now. For eternity._ Izaya spoke in his mind. Shizuo whined. He would never be with his family again.

 _I'll bring them back. When it's safe._

Shizuo cocked his head. Izaya's eyes flared when he looked at them. His body slipped a wave of dizziness washing over him. Izaya cradled him gently.

"Sleep." A single broken word left the raven's cracked lips.

x-x-x

He's a man. Shizuo knows as soon as he wakes up curled in Izaya's arms. His body feels weak and hollow. His skin tingles feeling stretched and raw. Original. It's his true form. Underneath his skin he can feel his wings ripple.

The insignia on his chest glows a deep red. With a sigh he stares at his soulmate sleeping fitfully. Izaya's hands are red and blistered. He hadn't noticed that before. There's a cut under his eye and one at his throat. Thick red marks circle his wrists.

Their hearts are one. Shizuo could so easily reach inside and see what's happened. Izaya shudders as if picking up on his intentions. "Don't." The raven begs.

Shizuo closes his eyes. Izaya had never been scared before. A shudder works its way through his body and the only thing that calms him is being in Izaya's arms.

x-x-x

It's a while before he can move. Izaya tends to him like he's made of porcelain. They're in the realm of the gods hidden away from anything and everything. Shizuo doesn't have to worry about being carried anywhere.

He's in bed submerged in soft blankets. Izaya gets up standing beside it. The blankets disappear, the mattress becomes lower until it's gone and he's sitting on the ground. A large white tub forms around him filling with hot water.

Shizuo sinks back resting against the side. It's solid and soft moulding itself to his back. Izaya is crouched beside him. "I'll wash your hair. What scent do you want?"

"Vanilla." Shizuo answers leaning his head back against Izaya's chest. A cream coloured bottle materialises in Izaya's hand. "Izaya-"

"Conserve your energy." His soulmate orders gently massaging his scalp. "It's going to take time to recover."

Shizuo shakes his head. It feels oversized and heavy. "I hate you."

"I know."

"But I love you."

Izaya nods. "I know. I can feel everything you do. There aren't any secrets between us. Not any more. This is our last chance. Neither of us can be reborn again. You're a hybrid of angel, demon and god. This is eternity now."

Shizuo lowers his head closing his eyes. "I'll try and kill you."

"I know." Izaya sighs. "Whatever makes you happy."

"I want- I mean- could you kiss me?"

Izaya's mouth twitches upwards. "Sure." Izaya leans forward hands in his hair, placing a soft kiss against his forehead.

Shizuo's heart flutters. It's strange how he can hate and love someone so much. "Do it properly." Shizuo scowls.

Izaya chuckles against his ear. "I would love to but you're weak right now."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Shizu-chan..."

"I have enough strength to do this." Shizuo exerts himself pulling Izaya into the tub with him.

Izaya's clothes dissolve from his body. Shizuo looks his mate over appreciatively. Leaning back desire floods him. A mix of his own and Izaya's. Shizuo eases his legs apart crooking a finger.

"Shizu-chan-"

Shizuo grabs him pulling him against his chest. Their lips touch leaving him hot and breathless. Sparks fly, the link bursting open. It's hard to tell which thoughts are his wand which belong to Izaya. All that matters is the flood washing over them, the sensations that send fire skittering around the edges of their mind. Izaya his kissing him and he's kissing back. Their tongues dance making up for too much lost time. Izaya's hand is on his chest tracing their bond. His lips are everywhere leaving a tingling in every place they touch.

Shizuo melts against Izaya gasping softly as a finger presses into him. It's too late to stop now. His head flops onto the raven's shoulder. "Don't stop." He whispers needing to feel their connection. Izaya's concern rushes into him along with an energy that keeps him awake, revitalising him enough to feel. His mate is impatient rutting against his butt.

Shizuo moans feeling every inch slide into his body. Izaya rocks into him cradling his body. There's no doubt Izaya loves him. There are no secrets between them. Izaya's love is warm and protective, softened from the steel like possessiveness.

Maybe that would change once he'd recovered. Right now none of that matters. Shizuo clings to Izaya sinking back into the soft mattress. He should know by now how things in the god realm worked.

Both of them tense reaching the brink at the same time. Shizuo smiles lazily as Izaya collapses on his chest. "Looks like I'm not the only one that needs to rest."

"Mm." Izaya grumbles. "Love you, Shizu-chan."

"Yeah. I know. I love you too." Shizuo responds.

"Today anyway." Izaya smiles regretfully.

"Yeah."

"Shizu-chan, I know you hate violence but I need your help. I can't do it on my own."

Shizuo shifts his hips causing Izaya to rub against his sweet spot.

"Doing what?"

"I want to destroy them all. Every other god, every damn angel and demon that tries to hurt us." Izaya's teeth are gritted, his eyes haunted.

"Okay."

"Then when it's safe. We can bring your family home."

Shizuo nods. "And yours."

"That's obvious. My family and yours are tied." Izaya lifts his head to kiss him. Shizuo reciprocates feeling his mate stiffen inside him. "I should let you rest."

"You too." Shizuo murmurs against Izaya's lips. "After this." Izaya nods in agreement desire dancing in his eyes. Slowly he rises gripping his knees. Shizuo closes his eyes riding the waves. Someday their lives would be free from all dangers and then he would see his brothers again, his mothers and their child. Hopefully he would get to see Tsuki again. When that day came he'd apologise profusely and smother his brother in the love he'd been starved. Someday their family would be whole again.

End


	68. All hands on deck

Title:- All hands on deck

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- sailing on the high seas.

It's peaceful. The crew are party animals, rowdy with the need to drown themselves in cheap beer taken from their last port. It's still better than a town full of troublemakers. It's as quiet as it's going to get. Looking out over the calm dark waters, Shizuo feels the tug of a smile. It's good enough.

Without meaning to, he remembers growing up with his strange gift. Never fitting in, though not from lack of effort. His childhood had taught him that the landwalkers could be crueller than anything he faced on the high seas.

Leaning against the sturdy support of the ship, Shizuo stares into the distance, the moon huge in full circle shining down on them like a spot light. They had no destination. Here was freedom. No need to worry about money or housing. Everything he could want for was on the ship. Including his best friend.

It was down to Celty that he was here in the first place. She was captain, the one that oversaw everything on the ship. She had offered despite his young age and they had been travelling ever since.

Two years now. Seventeen years old a few months back. Shizuo had no regrets. Sometime soon Celty would take them back to their home town, to see loved ones and friends never forgotten. The life of a pirate wasn't for everyone.

Below deck he could hear the rumbustious noise of his crew. Luckily Celty had managed to gather a couple that were talented musicians. With a sigh Shizuo turns away from the noise heading to the rear of the ship where his and Celty's cabin is.

Behind him he notices the clouds are so grey they're almost black. A storm is coming but the waters are calm. The ship is continuing at its steady pace. Scanning the air and both sides of the boat he sees nothing. Shizuo curses trying to hone his senses. The dark has limited his sight. The noise below disrupts his hearing. Scenting the air he knows there's trouble coming.

Celty is their cabin her shoulders bent low. His friend and captain isn't exactly human and doesn't have a head. Shizuo doesn't give a damn. The dullahan or fairie has been a godsend. He could almost believe in fairy tales.

Like him Celty doesn't join in with the celebrations. She prefers the quiet and so they find their peace together. Right now she's poring over the maps and charts, compass in hand to plot their next destination.

Shizuo stands still knowing its best not to interrupt her. A mistake could have them going in circles. Passing the table, Shizuo makes his way to the old bed screwed down firmly into the wood. Curling on his side he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

x-x-x

They attack at dawn. Shizuo hears the screams first rising quickly. Celty is there her arms around him ushering him under the bed. "I can take them." Whoever they were.

His friend isn't having any of it shoving him under the bed. Shadows curl in small wisps around his ankles and wrists before consuming most of his body. Before he can begin to tear at his restraints, Celty is gone.

The fairie is powerful in her own right. She can control inky darkness as fluid as breathing. Shizuo can handle himself.

The screams bother him. Each one is someone different. Shizuo dreads to think about what's happening. Struggling from his restraints he breaks free wriggling out from underneath the bed.

Standing in his bath his a pair of shiny black boots covering black pants. Shizuo lifts his gaze seeing the red shirt and long black coat cutting off at the man's knees. Sharp red eyes bore down on him, jet black locks hidden beneath a large hat identical to the one Celty couldn't wear.

"Found another one." The man calls out with cold merciless authority. In seconds two large bulky men run into the room and lift him by the arms. "Tie him up and line him up with the rest."

Shizuo swallows. They'd been boarded by another crew. He hadn't seen anything. Outside night and day bleed together, a blood red line on the horizon. The deck was full. On one side was the entire crew on their knees bound like slaves. On the other was the other crew standing guard and waiting for their captain's orders.

Shizuo finds himself thrust forward unceremoniously. His knees bite into the hard wood. The closest man pats his shoulder. He's the youngest on the ship as well as the strongest. It galls him to watch his friend in this situation. Celty has a big heart. She wouldn't let anything happen to her crew. She stands helpless tied to the mast bound. Her scythe is in the hands of another guy.

The sharp clicks of the captain's boots echo across the dreary atmosphere. There is no music now. The crew don't know what's going to happen or when they'll reach the end of their life.

"Good morning. I suppose you're wondering who I am. I'm Captain Izaya Orihara." A few gasps pass through the crew. Shizuo has never been in a tavern so he doesn't pick up the news or gossip. "This ship is now mine. Your lives are now in my hands."

Shizuo clenched his fists. He tenses at the next thing from the man's mouth.

"Which one of you is the first mate?"

Hushed silence fell over the crew, strained as they each looked into their laps.

"Come on." The enemy captain coaxed. "Which one of you is the first mate?"

"We don't have one." The guy next to him yelled. "Captain can handle everything herself."

"Throw him overboard." The captain ordered. "Anyone else?"

"I am." One of the musicians called out.

Shizuo shook his head watching as the man was dragged over to the mast. He didn't remember his name. He never remembered names.

"You're the first mate?" The captain queried moving forward with either a limp of a skip in his step. "Kill him."

Shizuo growled the crew around him grabbing at his shirt and sash. "No. captain wants you safe."

"I'm the first mate." Shizuo hissed under his breath.

"You're a child."

"I'm sevente-" a thunderous crack filled the air. Shizuo stared at the pistol pointed at the man who had claimed his position. One moment he was standing, the next he crumpled to the deck, a hole through his skull.

"Anyone else? It's a simple question." The captain stopped in front of them. Shizuo decided it was a skip. His eyes went back to the dead man. "When captain Sturleson isn't here who is in charge?"

"I am." Shizuo announced avoiding looking in Celty's direction. Around him the crew hissed and groaned.

"Stop joking brat." Someone behind him called out. "Who's been letting the kid drink liquor again?"

"Sorry mate." Another answered. "My fault."

The captain stood in front of his row looking down at him. "You. How old are you?"

"Barely out of diapers compared to me." The one in front laughed nervously forcing him back.

"The next one to speak apart from the boy dies."

Shizuo gulped. "Seventeen."

"You're the youngest on this ship?"

Shizuo nodded finding himself lifted by the same two as before. The crew silently protested fumbling for him. He was carried to the mast, standing next to the dead body. "Sorry." He mumbled to Celty. The smoke from her neck rose slowly curling into a small heart.

"How touching." The captain mocked. "This is how it's going to work. This boy will be in my care. You and the rest of your crew will stay close and sail the ship to our island. If you try anything I'll kill the boy."

Celty went rigid her shadows jabbed arrows.

"If any of your crew try anything I'll kill them. Are we clear? Good. Back to the ship."

Shizuo steeled himself. It was his duty to save his ship and crew. Being taken aboard the enemy ship would make everything easier.

x-x-x

Shizuo is relatively left alone. He's been shoved in a cell below deck, thick criss cross iron keeping him in. It won't be hard to break out of. But if he does so then the crew gets hurt. That's the only reason he stays put.

He doesn't touch the food they push under the bars. There's one other prisoner looking and smelling worse for wear. His hands thrust through the bars grabbing desperately at the food. Shizuo lets him have it. They try and give him food three times throughout the day. Shizuo touches none of it despite his grumbling stomach. The prisoner next to him is more than content with that.

He doesn't know how much longer it is before the familiar click of the captain's boots can be heard down the stairs. The red eyed enemy has the same stupid smirk. Shizuo clenches his fists reminding himself to calm down.

"What's your name?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima." He answers without hesitation. It's just a name.

"Okay, Shizu-chan. If you promise to be a good boy I'll give you somewhere decent to sleep."

Shizuo nods eyeing the other prisoner warily.

"Good. Come on then." The captain grins unhooking a ring of keys. The door creaks open and Shizuo steps out glancing at the knives around the man's waist.

For a captain- other than Celty- he's small. His crew have taken down much bigger enemies. This one simply grins a dangerous glint in his eye. Shizuo shudders knowing in his heart this was the warning he'd received.

Wordlessly he follows the captain up the stairs onto the deck. The sun has gone leaving his old friend the moon to light the darkness. The entire day he's spent in a cell worrying about Celty and the rest of the crew. He should have tried harder to learn their names.

The captain leads him across the deathly silent deck into a large cabin. Much like Celty's there's a table strewn with charts and more than one compass. Then there's shelves across the far end full of what he'd guess we're treasure maps and books.

Shizuo turns looking at the large bed bolted to the floor. His eyes narrow realising the obvious. There's only one bed. The captain closes the door locking it with the keys. Sitting on the bed the man removes his boots setting them neatly to rest next to the bed end.

Shizuo shuffles awkwardly focusing on reigning in his temper. Celty always admonishes him when he loses it. His eyes flick over to the small chest beside the bed. A single lamp burns with light. Next to it is a bottle of dark liquid.

"Aren't you coming, Shizu-chan?" The captain asks hanging his coat over the end of the bed.

"There's only one bed."

"So? I can't have my guest sleeping in a rough cell."

"I thought I was a prisoner." Shizuo folds his arms.

"Which is why I can't have you mingling with the crew." The captain studies him. "You haven't eaten."

"I might have." Shizuo shrugs.

"I'm not going to poison you, Shizu-chan."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your grumbling stomach says otherwise." The captain laughs at him laying on the bed. He takes the bottle tipping some into his mouth. "Want some?"

"I don't drink." Shizuo shakes his head.

"Suit yourself. It's good for the winter."

Shizuo reluctantly moves to the bed free of chains. Taking the other side he lays down on his back.

x-x-x

Shizuo wakes at daybreak the next day, finding himself in an unfamiliar bed with a slim arm thrown over his waist. The captain looks defenceless sleeping without a care in the world.

He could easily do away with him. If not for the fact that he couldn't kill. Pirate yes. Murderer no. That didn't mean he couldn't use him as a hostage to barter their crews freedom. Or maybe he should just deal with the ship itself. He should have done it when he was in the cell.

Slipping from the bed, Shizuo pads across the room to open the door. It's locked but with a solid tug, the lock breaks and he's free. There's a skeleton crew manning the wheel and the sails. They say nothing as he backtracks down into the lower decks bypassing the sleeping crew on the floor and in their hammocks.

Shizuo glances around wading through the weapons littering the space. Moving one of the cannons with ease, Shizuo stares at the spot neither to low or too high. It wouldn't sink right away. Water would slowly spill in giving the crew enough time to get in their lifeboats.

With a sigh he clenched his fist crouching down. Pulling back he finds the sharp edge of a knife pressed against his throat. "Nice try ship sinker." The captain's cold voice brushes against him as he's forced to stand. "I know exactly who you are."

That's why he wanted the first mate. Shizuo realised with dismay. The captain knew their methods. "Why did you let me come down here?"

"To confirm what I knew."

Shizuo held up his hands in surrender. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No. Back to my cabin. Now." The sharp edge left no room for argument. Shizuo looked downcast as he was paraded through the now fully awake crew. Whilst the captain had his crew he couldn't put a foot wrong. That's all he had to remember.

"What do you want?" He asked wincing at the door slamming shut. It wouldn't lock but it didn't need to. A heavy looking object was dragged across the floor placed against the door.

Brushing himself down, the captain stood to his full height, dwarfing him with his authority. "I think you know, Shizu-chan. Captain Celty and her first mate are infamous. Did you think it an accident that I found your ship?" Shizuo backed up against the bed, the air in the room seemed to have fled, heat suffocating him. Whatever happened he'd do what it took to keep the crew safe. No matter what.

End


	69. Sweet dreams

Title:- Sweet dreams

Pairing:-Izuo

Rating:- T

Warning:- language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's not just Kasuka's nightmare the demon takes.

"Kasuka, come on. It's time to sleep." Their mother smiled carrying him back to the shared bed. The little boy shook his head looking fearful. "There's nothing to fear."

"No! I don't want to sleep!" The small boy clung desperately to the warmth of his mother, small fingers tugging at her long hair.

"Okay. Let's do this." The woman smiled gently untangling her hair from the strong grip. A bright light filled the room. "See nothing here."

"Under the bed." The boy pointed looking panicked.

"Okay. Let's take a look."

"No!" Kasuka cried clinging desperately to his mother's neck. "There's a monster!"

The little boy flailed violently the closer they got to the bed. The underneath of the bed came into view.

"See its empty."

"T-the closet!" Kasuka pointed clambering into his mother's cardigan.

The closet was empty too. His mother sighed softly. "Kasuka, if you're scared why don't you ask something to protect you?"

"Protect? Like an angel?" The young boy asked wide eyed.

"Something like that. A Baku." His mother whispered. "Ask Baku-san to eat your bad dreams."

Kasuka nodded smiling at the strange misshapen figure placed in his small hand. "Baku-san please eat my bad dreams." Clutching the figure, Kasuka didn't fight as he was lowered into the bed.

"See, there's nothing to fear now. Baku-san will protect you." His mother smiled placing a kiss against his forehead.

"Yeah." Kasuka smiled believing his mother's words. "Goodnight mama."

"Goodnight Kasuka."

x-x-x

The talisman glowed like a beacon summoning the strange demon into their home. The creature was grotesque in its appearance. A chimera with the head of an elephant and sharp tiger claws.

Granted invitation the supernatural went up to the bed where the boys were laying. The one that had called out to him was close to the edge, clutching the talisman in a death grip.

The nightmare looked like a bad one. The young boy trembled looking like he was about to wake up with an ear shattering scream. Leaning over the summoned creature rested one paw on the boy's head. It was time to feast.

Pausing for a few long moments, it's eyes glowed staring at the bundle on the other side of the bed. No nightmares there. Turning back to the one who had summoned it, the creature began to feed.

x-x-x

Shizuo sat up rubbing at his eyes. "Huh?" Izaya was flopped across his lap again in the most weird way. Kasuka on his other side was still. It felt wrong somehow. That was why he reached out shaking his younger brother awake. "Kasuka! Hey Kasuka!"

Something fell from his brother's clasped hands. A small statue. Shizuo picked it up wondering what it was and how Kasuka had gotten hold of it. More of a concern was the astonishment when Kasuka slowly opened his eyes, staring at him with eyes that were glazed over and empty as if his very soul had been sucked from his body.

"Kasuka?" Shizuo exclaimed waving a hand frantically in front of the blank slate.

"Nii-san." Kasuka's voice sounded dead. A monotone sound as if everything around was the most boring thing ever. "Good morning."

"Very funny, Kasuka." Shizuo shook his head. "Snap out of it."

"Snap out of what?" The small figurine was placed under the pillow. The younger boy slid from the bed, walking aimlessly from the room.

"Wha?" Still thinking it was a prank, Shizuo's head snapped to the side glaring accusingly at Izaya. "Jokes over. This isn't funny."

The raven didn't answer. Fear shot through Shizuo's small body. "Izaya!" He cried shaking the other boy. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"...five more minutes..." The raven groaned trying to roll away. Shizuo followed fearful that Izaya would be like his brother.

"Wake up!" Shizuo slapped him. The other one stilled slowly opening his eyes. It was easy to see he had angered the raven. It was all the proof he needed.

"What? I was having a really good dream." Izaya grumbled rubbing at his eye.

"Something is wrong with Kasuka!"

"Besides kicking me in my sleep?"

"Yeah." Shizuo climbed out of the bed. "He looked empty."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Izaya flopped back down nuzzling against him like he usually did. Shizuo wrapped his small arms around the raven glad whatever had got to his brother hadn't gotten to his friend too.

x-x-x

It wasn't nothing. Kasuka changed in a frightful way, becoming blank and emotionless. His little brother didn't cry like he used to or show fear like he used to. No one believed that something was wrong. Unfortunately at the time his parents were more concerned about him. Kasuka had committed the worse crime in the house- eating his pudding. The one he had written his name on in thick black marker. He had gone into the kitchen and there was his little brother evidence in hand.

Worse still was Kasuka showing no emotion at all. Shizuo had snapped becoming angrier than ever in his life. It was a stupid idea to try and lift the fridge. He didn't know why or how he did it but for a few long seconds it was held above his head.

Pain lanced through his young body, a sickening crack and a scream summoning his parents and Izaya to the kitchen. It was luck that the appliance hadn't fallen on him. The last thing he saw before passing out was his brother's lifeless eyes staring at him.

Shizuo woke up in a hospital bed wrapped in plaster. Outside the door his mother was talking to the doctor. To his left in a chair sat Kasuka hands in his lap, staring at him like a doll. On his right was Izaya looking worried and holding his hand.

"I'm a monster, aren't I?"

Izaya shook his head. "No you're not, Shizu-chan. You've just got something extra now."

Shizuo said nothing watching his parents argue with the doctor. His neck and arms throbbed and itched. Not that he could move them. His bones were broken and so were his hopes of ever being a normal kid.

x-x-x

It wasn't the last time he asked himself that question. His strength was a curse breaking every bone in his body. When they healed they were stronger. This continued throughout his teenage years. Once he had asked Kasuka and Izaya if they were afraid of him. They'd both said no. Izaya was a lot more expressive.

It wasn't his fault. His mother had said as much. "Shizuo. How are you sleeping?" Apparently she was more worried about his nightmares than his physical state. Sitting on his bed she handed him a small statue that made his freeze. "This is a talisman to protect you. You can ask the Baku to eat your nightmares."

It was the same thing she had told Kasuka years ago, right before his brother had lost something important. It was something he had never forgotten. Shizuo nodded waiting until she was gone before hurling the little elephant thing across the room. It hit the wall landing on the floor.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya poked his head out the bathroom door looking in on him. "You're not going to destroy our room are you?"

"Maybe you should sleep in Kasuka's room tonight, flea."

"No way." The raven ran in jumping on the bed. "Kasuka's eyes look like a dead fish. They're creepy."

"It's not his fault." Shizuo defended. It was a Baku and someday it was going to pay for hurting his brother. He let Izaya pull him up bouncing lightly on his bed before his mother came up.

x-x-x

The next day he was propositioned. Some guy wouldn't let him go waving a card in his face. In usual fashion Shizuo got angry. It was then that Kasuka stepped in smoothing over the situation despite being younger than him.

Like that his brother became an idol. He and Izaya watched Kasuka follow his path. "He'll be okay, won't he?"

"Yeah." Izaya nodded slipping a hand in his. "He'll be okay."

"Hey, flea. You believe me when I told you what happened, don't you?" Shizuo led them to a bench to sit down, his head flopped on Izaya's shoulder.

"You mean Kasuka being attacked by a Baku?"

"Yeah." His mother had said a Baku was a good spirit. Shizuo thought of it as a demon and a thief.

"I believe you. I looked into it. You can summon a Baku with a talisman. But you need to be careful. If the nightmare isn't enough to feed it, it'll eat your dreams and memories."

"They're just dreams though, right?" Izaya's hand rested gently on the back of his head.

"It's believed that dreams are what fuels futures. It's a good thing that he followed that man. Kasuka will find himself again."

Shizuo nodded. "Flea, if you have nightmares, you'll tell me right? You won't summon a Baku?"

"I won't summon it. I don't get nightmares, Shizu-chan."

"Neither do I." Shizuo sighed. "Should we go back?"

"Your mother gave me some money. I have enough for ice cream."

"You don't like ice cream." Shizuo raised his head.

"No. But you do." Izaya grinned brushing himself down. "My treat."

Shizuo blushed looking around. Not many people looked at the two teenage boys. "Sure. Thanks. You know Shinra called you an asshole the other day." He didn't complain when Izaya leaned into his side linking their hands.

"I know. I'll only ever be kind to you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo snorted. "You piss me off on a frequent basis."

"It's our foreplay." Izaya grinned.

"What's that?" Shizuo asked his boyfriend.

"Something we get to do in say two years."

"We'll be seventeen then." Shizuo mused. A blush deepened across his face. "Wait! You're talking about that?"

"That?" Izaya asked innocently barely hiding a wicked grin.

"You know what I'm talking about. S-e-x." Shizuo whispered. Izaya laughed. "You're an asshole."

"You're adorable." Izaya squeezed his hand. "Let's go and get that ice-cream."

"Hey. Why didn't my mom give me any money?"

x-x-x

Kasuka was home before them talking to his mother about his new job. Shizuo sat at the table with Izaya eating dinner. With a small smile he listened to the conversation noting how happy his brother was despite sounding empty. Izaya mouthed an I told you so, snatching a chip from his plate to feed him with.

It was only a couple of hours after that their mother sent them to get ready for bed. "You have school tomorrow." The three of them said their good nights going upstairs. Izaya ran ahead of them messing around as usual.

Shizuo followed Kasuka into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he'd washed his face he patted him self dry and went to join Izaya in their shared bedroom. As he reached the door Kasuka held his arm in a steel grip pulling him back.

"Kasuka?"

His brother's eyes were wild. Madness flicked in their depths. Kasuka was regaining feeling but it was a bad one. "Nii-san, who is Izaya-san?"

Shizuo sighed. "He's my boyfriend." Kasuka had never said anything bad about Izaya. It had been bad enough coming out to his mother. He didn't want to see Kasuka rejecting their relationship.

"Where did he come from?"

Shizuo opened his mouth to explain. His brow creased. His memory was fuzzy. "You know what mom told us. Look, I sorta love Izaya and I know I shouldn't be happy but I am."

"Nii-san-"

"Goodnight, Kasuka." Shizuo smiled. "I want you to be happy too."

Opening the door he stepped into the bedroom. Izaya was lounging on the bed a calculus text book in hand. Shizuo joined him on the bed. "Hey. It's a bit late to be doing homework isn't it?"

"Not really? It's still early." Izaya grinned putting the book down. "Do you want to do something together?"

"Sleep." Shizuo yawned shuffling down under the covers. Turning on his side he snuggled against Izaya. His boyfriend chuckled running soothing fingers through his hair.

"Shizu-chan."

"Mm?"

"What's wrong?" Izaya asked picking up on his mood.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I'm worried about Kasuka."

Izaya hummed softly leaning against him.

"You worry too much, protozoan."

"Shut up." Shizuo scowled. He hated how Izaya read him like an open book.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Shizuo opened his eyes. "...okay." He had seen the couple's in school do it. Izaya smiled moving to kiss him. Their lips touched once briefly. Shizuo felt his lips tingle. His first kiss.

"Goodnight, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered stroking his hair. Shizuo smiled closing his eyes. All his worries dissolved into nothing. "Sweet dreams."

End


	70. Hidden track

Title:- Hidden track

Pairing:- Roppi x Tsuki

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- language, violence

Summary:- Everything has an end

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Tachumare._

Everyone dies. Nothing survives in the end, no matter what's been adapted or evolved. Time didn't used to have an effect on those that watched over the world. It doesn't go unnoticed now. Not when the last human in an unbeatable war dies. The last is a child. So full of hope despite the ragged state and loneliness as they take cautionary steps through the dystopia the world has been reduced to.

Roppi didn't want him to see. The large wolf had done everything to keep his eyes averted. He didn't know the catalyst for human destruction or how things had become barren. Regardless of his soul mate's methods he manages to see slithers. Explosions, unspeakable crimes and what seems like water running through his fingers, the end of humanity. Tsuki still doesn't understand. From his prison he's witnessed humans die but never all of them.

Tears prick his soft red eyes. Roppi immediately picks up on what he's doing, pulling him away. The last ragged breath falls short and like that the human race is no more.

After awakening, Tsuki had always felt a pull to watch over the world as well as the constant reincarnation of his siblings and their soulmates. One of whom he couldn't see no matter how hard he concentrated. Deep down he knew humans had belief despite not knowing truths. Perhaps that was why his own time was up.

Tsuki looked away from the child. The hierarchy in both heaven and hell had been changed. The flow of souls went a lot smoother. Against his ear he heard a rough growl. Roppi's fur bristled raised on his hackles.

Through their link Tsuki could feel wariness followed by realisation. Closing his eyes Tsuki heard a small crack. A sound that tripled in magnitude. Tossing his head either way towards the noise, the god staggered feeling a rush of air fill his lungs.

Around him the home he had created with Roppi flickered. Tsuki cowered on the floor clutching the large wolf. "What's happening?" He gasped.

The colours from the world he had created washed out painting everything white. Like one of those human asylum things. Tsuki thought looking around. Crack. It was small but visible. His prison's illusion broke showing what his home truly was. A white empty sphere. The walls cracked like a egg shell. There was no where to run. His hands gloweed as he failed to use his powers.

Roppi stood protectively in front of him growling at the cracks. They grew wider covering the expanse of the sphere. Tsuki turned numbly seeing the cracks on the other side. They swept from the centre, down past where he sat. "R-Roppi."

Tsuki cried out reaching for his mate. His prison shattered falling with him in trillions of small pieces. Roppi fell with him large jaws sinking into his shoulder. Tsuki smiled wrapping his arms around the one he had loved for eternity. The harsh wind whipped away his words but they communicated through the link just fine.

 _Roppi, I love you. Whatever happens now-_

 _Don't think I'm leaving you alone._

Tsuki smiled closing his eyes as they plummeted towards the inhabitable world below.

x-x-x

Everything ends. Tsuki has watched his family die so many times that there's only a numb hollowness for grief. Roppi has to frequently remind him that their souls are stuck in the reincarnation loop. Over and over again they'll be reborn.

Not in this lifetime. Tsuki had watched and waited for the familiar fire of his siblings and mother's souls to start life anew. None of them had.

"How long are you going to stay there?" Roppi's stern voice washed over him.

Tsuki blinked realising belatedly that they weren't still falling. "We-"

"Died. There was nothing we could do. A fall from that height was instant death."

"Oh. Where are-"

"Waiting room."

Tsuki looked around the white room. Grey chairs made up six rows. At the front was a booth with a grey curtain flickering back and forth.

"We're the only ones here." Tsuki murmured.

"Apparently not." Roppi held up a small grey stub with a number on. It went into the zeros. "It's layered. Everyone feels like they're waiting on their own. I suppose it stops fights."

"Orihara Roppi please report to the reception desk." Tsuki looked around for the monotone voice.

"Heiwajima Tsukishima please report to the reception desk." The curtained booth beckoned them. Roppi as always stood protectively in front. Tsuki smiled taking his hand.

The curtain parted to one side. Tsuki flinched at the recognition. "Kasuka-kun?" It was the very same one. Kasuka gave him a small smile. "You're-"

"Shh." Kasuka placed a finger against his lips."You're both scheduled for judgement. Through the door on the left."

"J-judgement?" Tsuki stuttered falling back into his old nervous speech pattern. Roppi shot him a glare squeezing his hand.

"All of the newly dead go through it. The trial will decide where your soul is to go next. Good luck."

Roppi pulled him through the door. "Whatever happens we'll be together."

Tsuki nodded stepping inside a large room. His feet were cold against the reflective floor. Blinking rapidly he looked back at himself dressed in a grey robe that reached his ankles. The hood was flopped down. Around his neck was a collar with a number. The same as Roppi.

Judgement. That was what Kasuka had said. Tsuki shivered looking up. The door they had come through had vanished. In the centre of the room was a podium. It was a witness stand he had seen used in human court rooms.

Roppi nodded leading him to stand on it. Tsuki did so noticing the wording around the white space. Roppi squeezed his hand gritting his teeth.

At the far end a door opened and closed. Tsuki looked up at a balcony bleeding into the shadows. A lone figure sat sprawled in a throne, eyes glinting mercilessly. "So it finally comes to this."

With a feeling of dread he recognised the voice. As did his soulmate stiffening beside him. Roppi growled as if he was still in his wolf form.

"Aw, aren't you two adorable." Izaya cooed. "Now then since you're finally dead it's time for judgement."

"You're the judge?" Roppi growled.

"Correct. Put those sharp teeth away, Roppi. You can't leave until the portal has taken you to one of two places."

Portal. Tsuki studied the edge looking so much like the arch that had caused everything to start with.

"Let's begin." Izaya clapped his hands. "Tsuki Heiwajima, Roppi Orihara, do you deserve to go to hell?"

Tsuki shook his head. "No."

"No? You ruined everything for me on multiple occasions. That in itself is a huge crime."

Tsuki clutched Roppi's side. "No."

"Perhaps then I should separate you both, see how you like it." Izaya mused over their fate like humans did their food. "Reincarnation over and over again. That sounds like a great idea."

"I'm not leaving Roppi!"

Behind him a door slammed open. "Flea! What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice snapped. Shizuo. Tears pricked Tsuki's eyes.

A loud rumbling cracked the floor a deep gash at their side. The balcony began to crumble before the debris paused and returned to its original place.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from doing something stupid. Again. What do you think you're doing to my little brother?"

Tsuki blinked tears rolling down his cheeks. Shizuo remembered him. Through his tears he stared at his older brother's back.

"How did you- tch, he always was a mommy's boy." Izaya scowled vaulting over the edge of the balcony. "I wanted it to be a surprise. An anniversary present."

"Bullshit." Shizuo growled. "Go back to your domain."

"Not without you, Shizu-chan."

"Tsuki." Shizuo turned to face him, a soft smile on his face. "It's good to see you again. We'll talk later. Go through the door."

"Shizuo-nii?"

"Go." Tsuki nodded quickly running across the floor with Roppi at his side. Together they headed for the glowing slither at the back of the dark room.

"This way." Kasuka instructed closing the door behind them. "Leave those two to it."

Tsuki almost walked into the wall staring worriedly at his brother. Roppi wordlessly moves him out of the way.

"Don't worry this is an everyday occurrence." Kasuka tells them.

"Won't they get hurt?" Tsuki asks feeling the ground shake beneath his bare feet.

"No." That's all Kasuka has to say on the matter. "Everyone is waiting."

Tsuki brightens hoping to see his family again. Through millennia he had watched his brothers and their soulmates find each other again and again or die trying. His mother had been the first to stop reappearing followed by Tsugaru and Delic. Shitsuo had been the last. A small boy caught in the burning wreckage of a car. Sakuraya's screams were still as vivid now as they were all that time ago.

Shizuo had been like the others but running from his soulmate. Once he had been too late. Izaya usually waited until the appointed time. Tsuki had been helpless when against all odds his older brother had been born as a girl. The girl that had been whisked away in a realm he couldn't see or access.

That was one lifetime he hadn't been witness to. After that Shizuo had been reborn twice more in his proper form. Luckily with either one of their brothers or the strange soul that was Kasuka.

Kasuka led him through another door, a bright light blinding him. "My baby!" Shizuka's voice split the air, his mother blocking his view as she squeezed him. "I'm so happy to see you again. I thought- you're here now."

Tsuki smiled his arms trembling as he returned the embrace. "Hey mama." Tears beaded in his eyes. "You remembered me."

"We're not caught up in the cycle any more." His mother grinned spreading out her wings. They were as soft as he remembered.

"Oi, Shizuka." Another woman called. "Don't hog the boy. Your other sons look impatient."

They were. His mother reluctantly stepped back. Three angels jumped him knocking him to the soft grass.

"Tsuki." Tsugaru smiled gazing down at him. "Our family is complete again."

"Way to keep us waiting." Delic complained.

"We're glad you're safe." Shitsuo smiled.

Tsuki nodded hugging his brothers. Looking up he could see Roppi standing a little way away from his head arms crossed. A small smile touched his lips. His soulmate was pleased he was happy.

"There's so much we have to tell you." Tsugaru helped him up.

"Yeah. It was seriously weird." Delic explained. "When we met with our soulmates again it was like love at first sight. Each time we died we'd face judgement and be reborn again. It was only when Hibiya and I died together that we remembered everything."

"Same here." Tsugaru added.

"My last death was horrid." Shitsuo told him. "Sakuraya tried pulling me free but the engine exploded. When we faced judgement we were back in our normal forms."

Tsuki cringed. "I know. I watched over you. All of you. I watched you die over and over again." Tears filled his eyes spilling down his cheeks.

Shizuka pushed the other three out of the way smothering him in kisses. "I'm sorry you had to see all that. I promise from now on we'll all be together."

Tsuki nodded with a sad smile. "What about the archangels and the other gods?"

"Dead." Kasuka said. "All of them have been obliterated."

Tsuki blinked. "How?"

"Shizuo and Izaya." Sakuraya stepped forward. "The judgement chamber is neutral. From what we know, your brother and Izaya took out the whole lot of them. They divided the realms up between themselves. Izaya rules over the demons and hell. You won't see much of him unless he's pestering Shizuo."

Kasuka snorted.

"Shizuo is the ruler up here. He doesn't take any shit from no one." Delic grinned. "We're safe. We live how we want to."

"An eternity together." Hibiya pulled Delic away clinging to his side.

"Mm." Tsuki blushed taking Roppi's hand. His mark burned.

"Sooo." Delic teased. "When did our little Tsuki grow up?"

"Hey! I'm older than all of you."

"But you probably only lost your virginity in the last millennium, right?" Psyche chirped bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Tsuki blushed burrowing his head in Roppi's jacket. A moment ago they had been wearing robes.

"Who took the initiative?" Sakuraya chimed in with the teasing. "Our grumpy prude of a brother or your naive innocent one?"

"Shut up." Roppi growled in his defence.

"Boys. Don't tease them." Kanra chided.

"That's right." A softer voice spoke. Tsuki smiled at the dark haired woman stepping past his mother. He hadn't known she was there. "You look well Tsukishima."

"Auntie Saika!" His aunt was no longer sealed in a sword within Anri. She was a beautiful angel. Her hair long and glossy rivalling the looks of Kanra and Shizuka. She was speaking too. Normally without worrying about the consequences.

"They'll be time for celebrations later." Saika smiled. "First we need to get both of you settled."

"Yeah. It's so cool here." Psyche grinned. "Whatever you wish for just appears. Your house will look however you want it to."

Tsuki shuddered. There was only one realm that that could happen.

"They're real." Roppi whispered. "Everything was rebuilt on the basis of the god realm. Your brother and mine are impressive."

Tsuki nodded pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Then he promptly burst into fresh tears and everyone moved to comfort him despite the possessive growls from Roppi.

x-x-x

"It's hard to believe this is all real." Tsuki whispered leaning against his soulmate. His family was passed out on the floor of his large spacious home. Looking up he could see the stars through the clear roof.

"Believe it." Izaya shrugged plopping down cross legged in front of him. In his arms was a sleeping puppy. "It took a lot of work to get it like this."

Tsuki looked to his brother. Shizuo looked content to be carried around and stroked.

"I'll have to get back soon." Izaya sighed. "Humans to punish, demons to teach."

Tsuki nodded. "Doesn't Shizuo-nii hate you?"

"There's a thin line between love and hate. Shizu-chan can't get away from me any more than I can him." Izaya grinned leaning forward. "So when did you and Roppi mate?"

"Not you too." Roppi growled. "Why is everyone interested in our binding?"

Izaya grinned wickedly. "It's only fair. After all how many times have you watched us all have sex?"

Tsuki's cheeks flamed. "I didn't!" He cried. "Roppi covered my eyes every time!"

Izaya chuckled wincing at a warning nip from the puppy. "I'm only teasing, Shizu-chan."

Kasuka was the only other one awake. Tsuki watched as he stood next to Izaya. "I should get back. See you at the next judgement." Izaya sighed kissing the puppy's nose. Looking up he addressed Kasuka. "I suppose you're staying with Shizu-chan?"

"Yes."

Izaya nodded standing up and handing Shizuo over to the strange soul. Tsuki's brow furrowed seeing the raven ruffle Kasuka's hair. "Make sure he rests. Both of you."

It was spoken almost lovingly. Tsuki watched Izaya skip into the corner. The space beneath his feet rippled and then he was gone.

"You should rest too." Kasuka told them. "You're newly passed. I'm pleased to meet you both. I've heard so many stories about you."

Tsuki nodded confused. Roppi's arm draped over his shoulder. "Roppi."

"Hm?"

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." The blonde pleaded.

Roppi smiled lifting his chin with the crook of a finger. "You're not dreaming. This is real. For some reason we're not trapped any more."

"...Izaya." Tsuki whispered. "He knew we were coming."

His soulmate paused before nodding. "I think you're right. We could only see the human realm. Something happened outside the cycle."

Tsuki nodded. "We're home now. There's nothing to separate us ever again."

Roppi kissed him holding him tight. "I never let you go from the start. Come. Kasuka is right. We should rest."

"Really? I want to hear Delic's stories."

"You know them all."

"I didn't know he was a vampire!" Tsuki gasped.

"He wasn't. It was an exaggeration." Roppi walked by his side leading him up the stairs. Like an escalator they moved by themselves. The door was already open leading to a spacious bedroom. Tsuki blushed knowing the waterbed was from his own thoughts.

Roppi chuckled next to him. "You know all of your family's stories. You witnessed every lifetime."

"Except for when I couldn't see them."

"Then you can ask them another time." Roppi sat on the bed his clothes blinking into thin air. "We have eternity."

Tsuki smiled joining his soulmate. Feeling shy he held out his hand feeling his robe slip away into nothing. "Eternity." He agreed.

End


	71. Classics are the best

Title:- Classics are the best

Pairing:- Mikado x Shizuo

Rating:- T

Warning:- language, references to sex

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Requested by:- Tachumare

Summer vacation. It was a great time of the year. Nice hot weather, no school and time off work for those that needed to look after their children. Not that Shizuo needed babysitting. Mikado wasn't his parent or his guardian. The older raven was only twenty four finding his feet in the corporate industry. His younger lover was seventeen, still in school. They lived together. Mikado had proved himself to the blonde's parents and brother.

With work and school they only had the late nights to spend with one another. Summer vacation was a break for the two of them. Especially when he had scraped enough money together for a trip to the beach. Three whole days surrounded by sand and water without a care in the world. Mikado smiled remembering how happy his lover had looked at the news. It was their first trip together. Shizuo had been ecstatic, straight on the phone to his friend Celty.

The only problem was the heat. It was too hot. The sun beat down on the house like a laser guided beam. The windows were open and the fans scattered around the beach house were on the highest setting.

Still it was worse in their own house since the air conditioning had packed up. Mikado hadn't been paid yet so it would have to wait until the end of the month. Shizuo had offered to get a job but unfortunately his lover did more damage than good.

Shizuo was easily irritated and coupled with his strength, it wasn't a good idea to get into an argument. It wasn't all bad. Mikado smiled seeing the teenager run towards him, dressed in a short white shirt and charcoal shorts. In his hands he held two popsicles.

"I'm back." The blonde smiled handing one over. The two of them sat outside basking in the good weather and perfect scenery. Shizuo removed his sunglasses sitting cross legged. "Sorry if it's melted a bit."

Mikado smiled. "It's still cold. Just what we need on a hot day like this."

Next to him Shizuo nodded licking around the base of the stick. Mikado froze much like the melting popsicle, watching his lover lick along the impressive length of the treat. Small delicate licks from top to bottom.

Mikado watched entranced nervously crossing his own legs. His gaze never left the popsicle. Shizuo's lips kissed the tip as his mouth descended over the top, taking the moulded ice inside. The teen's cheeks hollowed allowing his tongue to skate around the cold length.

Mikado drew a sharp intake of breath watching the stick draw back and fourth inside the sweet cavern. His heart pounded and then he was back to crossing and uncrossing his legs in discomfort.

Shizuo glanced at him raising a brow. Slowly he slid the popsicle from his mouth. "You okay?"

Mikado nodded. "Yeah."

"You haven't touched yours."

Mikado nodded again. He definitely needed to touch something. To appease his lover he gave the treat a small lick. What he needed was a cold shower. He didn't think Shizuo would appreciate being pushed down in this heat.

"Did I get the wrong flavour?"

"No. This is good." Mikado smiled.

Shizuo's own smile was blinding. It was moments like these he was glad for the blonde's rough edges. It was the first time he had ever wanted to monopolise anyone. Satisfied with his answer, the teen went back to his popsicle, licking the base of the stick as the melted ice dribbled into his hand. Shizuo switched hands, moaning softly as he licked his palm.

Mikado watched transfixed. He liked the teen's tongue. The way it swished around anything with sugar. It's flexibility was incredible. With the ice now gone, Shizuo went back to the popsicle moving faster before the treat melted.

His tongue worked quicker spiralling around the shrinking length. Mikado needed to look away but couldn't. Shizuo held him in rapture. The teen's hot mouth descended again sucking the juice from the tip.

Mikado bit down on the inside of his cheek. His lover would be the death of him. So beautiful, hot. He couldn't think of a single thing he disliked about the teen. Shizuo was oblivious to what he was doing. Another endearing quality- if not a little frustrating. Mikado couldn't come out and say what he wanted. It was embarrassing.

The popsicle was smaller now, the stick sliding deeper between the teen's parted lips. Mikado found himself leaning forward in anticipation, watching as the stick was pulled out again wetting Shizuo's lips.

"Your popsicle is melting." Shizuo pointed out.

Mikado only nodded staring at every shape the teen's lips made as he spoke. Right now they were drawn into a thin line.

"Are you okay?" His lover asked, concern creasing his eyes. "Is it the heat?"

"Mm." Mikado nodded not trusting himself to speak.

Shizuo devoured the rest of the popsicle crawling over to him. Mikado hadn't realised he'd been moving away. Now his lover was in front of him, sweat soaking his shirt.

The older raven gulped staring at the two perky nubs prominent through the shirt. Shizuo's scent washed over him like high tide, submerging him. Mikado bit back a moan. The teen frowned placing a hand against his forehead.

"I don't think you have a fever."

Mikado shook his head startled when the teen followed his gaze. "Ah. I suppose it's too hot for this." In front of his eyes, Shizuo undid each button peeling the shirt from his shoulders.

The sight of his topless lover left him feeling. His mind swam in the gutter. His hands wanting nothing more than to touch his soft toned skin.

"Hey. Your popsicle is melting." Shizuo reminded him.

"You can have it." Mikado held it out with a shaky hand. He needed an ice bath.

"You sure?" The teen asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Shizuo lowered his head flicking his tongue against his hand. Mikado almost jumped a mile at the touch. His lover had to be doing it on purpose but he knew that wasn't the case. Shizuo genuinely wasn't aware of what he did to him.

"Mm. I think this one is cherry." Shizuo told him brushing a strand of hair behind his ear before descending on the treat. Mikado melted at the sight. His heart quickened and this time it didn't go unnoticed. Shizuo raised his head staring at him with concentrated intensity.

"Y-yeah. Take it. I'm going to wash my hands."

x-x-x

Shizuo stared at his lover cocking his head to the side. Since he had returned with the popsicles, mikado had been acting weird. Shizuo sighed taking the popsicle watching the older man bolt inside. Had he done something wrong? Mikado had seemed happy before and now he was running away. Shizuo sighed his head drooping as he finished Mikado's popsicle. The older man didn't return even after he had finished.

He wasn't an adult yet so he didn't understand adult things. Maybe that was the problem. He was still in high school and still a child in Mikado's eyes. What if his lover wanted to break up with him?

Shizuo scowled flopping onto the decking. Mikado wouldn't do that to him. Suddenly he didn't feel like he knew his lover so well any more. Maybe the heat was getting to him.

"Shizuo, don't spend too long out here." Mikado warned stepping out onto the decking. "What's wrong?"

"...you're not planning on breaking up with me, are you?"

"No. Where did you get that idea?"

Shizuo closed his eyes turning his head away. "Coz I'm a monster." He mumbled.

"Shizuo, I'm not breaking up with you." Mikado held out a hand. "Come on. You've spent too long out in the sun."

Shizuo took the offered hand letting himself be pulled up against Mikado's chest. "Lets hope you don't get a fever. This our holiday."

"Yeah. You know we're not the only ones here."

"Oh?" Mikado asked guiding them inside. It was cooler with more fans. Shizuo wiped the sweat from his brow positioning himself on the tatami mat. The fan sent a cool breeze over his skin.

"Your friend and the flea are here."

"Ah. I hope you didn't tell them where we are."

"I didn't say anything." Shizuo promised. He had enough problems at school because of Izaya. He wasn't going to let him ruin their holiday too.

"Ah that's good." Mikado sat down beside him. With a small smile the teen lay in his lap enjoying the cool breeze in the blistering heat and Mikado's hand on his brow. "What do you want to do now?"

"Stay like this." Shizuo murmured.

"Okay. What should we do for dinner?"

"Think about it later." Shizuo yawned.

"Yeah. This is fine."

x-x-x

Shizuo was the first to wake. Mikado hadn't realised he had fallen asleep but being with the blonde was so relaxing. Now his lover was staring up at him tracing his jaw line with a finger.

"Hey. What time is it?"

"Sunset. It's cooler now. I switched a couple of the fans off."

"What about dinner?" Shizuo shrugged.

"Let's go see if any of the stands are still open." Mikado decided pushing himself up. Slipping on his sandals he held out a hand.

The teen took it with a smile, their fingers entwined. It was slightly chilly but still warm enough to go without another layer. Together they left the beach house. They followed the path down to the beach stopping by the shore.

Shizuo leaned into him clasping their hands tightly. Mikado smiled looking out at the sea. The tide washed over their feet but he didn't mind. It looked like his lover didn't either. "This is nice."

"Yeah."

"And quiet." Shizuo smiled. "Sky's pretty too. I guess."

Mikado nodded wanting to say it wasn't the only thing. But Shizuo wasn't one for public affection so he kept it to himself. "Should we look for some food?"

"Yeah."

x-x-x

They managed to catch a takoyaki stand before it closed. Mikado let Shizuo carry the heated container. He only held the one. It smelt delicious and he knew it wouldn't be long until they were all gone. As it was they had brought everything the stand had left.

Mikado knew he was overdoing it. His bank book would be in the red for a while but spending time with his lover like this and seeing the carefree smile on his face was worth it.

Taking a bite he pulled one of the coated balls from the stick with his teeth. "Mm. That's good." He smiled holding out the skewer to his lover. "Try one."

The teen nodded taking a bite. "Mm. It's good thing we brought a lot."

They took a seat on a sandy hill the tide hadn't touched. Between them sat the container. Mikado had just finished his first before Shizuo started. In an instant it was dark, the sun gone and the moon risen.

The beach was deserted with the exception of a few. One of them would be his best friend and his lover. But this was their time. He only had eyes for Shizuo.

"Aren't you having another one?" The teen asked taking another bite.

"Oh. Yeah." Mikado picked up the end of a skewer. "We should do this again."

"Yeah." Shizuo leaned against him stealing the first ball on the skewer. "Um, I really like you."

"I love you too." Mikado smiled.

Shizuo flushed placing all his attention on the takoyaki. Mikado swallowed his mouthful leaning forward to give his lover a peck on the cheek. The skewer fell and the blush deepened.

x-x-x

It was another hot day and this time he went with Shizuo for cool refreshments. They had to walk to the end of the beach to the last stall. Mikado paused seeing a flash of blonde. It explained a lot.

"Mikado." Kida grinned with a wave. "Hey, Shizuo-kun. What would you like today?"

"Do you have any ice-creams?"

"Yeah. Izaya, stop chatting up girls."

"Don't get jealous now, Masaomi. Oh. Shizu-chan." The teen said souring.

"Izaya-kun." Shizuo answered just as disgusted. Mikado took a step forward placing a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Now now boys." Kida grinned already making the ice-creams. "We're all on holiday. No need to fight." His friend had a twinkle in his eye. "Shizuo-kun, there's a special way to eat an _ice-cream._ "

Mikado slammed the money on the counter. "Shizuo knows how to eat an _ice-cream_ without your help." Taking both he handed one to his lover guiding him along. Keeping his eyes straight he tried not to let his gaze slip beside him. It was going to be a long walk back.

End


	72. Now you see me

Title:- Now you see me

Pairing:- Izuo, OC x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, non con, blood

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- A mixer goes very wrong.

 _A/N:- The next one is for guest._

Shizuo nursed his drink having not yet taken a sip. His classmates had dragged him along to a mixer despite his anti-social aura and devastating strength. He was one of seven guys all sitting together in a row. Most of them were in full swing, downing drink after alcoholic drink. Across the long table of snacks and bottles were seven girls.

Shizuo watched everyone flirt and get along. His sempai smiled urging him to drink up. Shizuo looked down into his untouched glass. Everyone else was wasted and the girl opposite him was more interested in her phone.

Despite his instincts the teen tipped the glass back taking a sip. It was bitter and burned his throat as it went down. Lowering the glass he was met with encouraging smiles. His sempai even dared to pat him on the back.

Shizuo smiled shyly feeling himself relax. Despite the overcrowding, the music was relaxing, like a lullaby charged with sending him to sleep. "Drink up, Shizuo-kun."

The glass was lifted again, more of the burning liquid gliding down his throat. The music distorted sounding strange in his ears. The girl opposite him blurred, a strange array of colours blending her nails and bright fashion sense.

Shizuo tried to stand the glass slipping from his hands. Stumbling he found himself caught by his two chuckling sempai. "Careful."

"Feel sick." Shizuo mumbled trying to push past. He had been positioned to sit in the centre, three guys either side. His hand touched one of their knees. His words slurred, a sense of wrongness filling him. His instincts screamed muffled beneath a drowsy numbness setting in. Around him the other teens continued to flirt and laugh with each other. Shizuo fell back tugged to his senpai's side.

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned, the cold air hitting him. His head couldn't find the strength to lift, his limbs weak. The giggling group from before surrounded him, two of the guys holding him up as they walked. Shizuo dully felt his feet drag across the asphalt. His vision blurred, tunnel vision narrowing on the large black rectangle coming closer. Shizuo pulled deep within himself trying to gather his strength. It remained dormant, his body guided into the waiting vehicle.

Like that he lost his chance to escape. The group shuffled in around him keeping him locked in place. His sempai stroked his hair keeping one arm around him. Shizuo drifted inhaling the smell of fire and blood hidden underneath the sandalwood fragrance. It was a painfully familiar smell. Fear gripped him but it was too late. The door slammed shut. The space around him became instantly smaller, suffocating.

x-x-x

The cold stone pressed against his back was what woke him. Shizuo shuddered against the bite of the shackles around his wrists. Fire flickered around him, the small room surrounded in candles.

In a circle strange robed figures in heavy black surrounded him, chanting softly. Their heads were bowed, hoods covering their faces but he knew by their smell and numbers that it was the entire group from the mixer.

His own body was horizontal against a risen block of stone, naked underneath the sheet he was covered with. With a sickening dawning he realised what was going on. His eyes stared straight ahead watching the crowd part. It was his sempai under the robe. In one hand was a sharp dagger. Shizuo closed his eyes attempting to rid himself of the numbness.

The sheet flew from his body displaying his nakedness. The leader of the group walked up the dais to stand over him. The tip of the knife poked at his chest. Blood beaded from the cut. The robed teen sliced a circle into his chest. Shizuo gasped eyes widening in horror as recognition flooded through him.

Not him.

He wanted to scream. His mouth remained shut. The chanting grew louder, the teen moving at the end. Shizuo cursed his limp noodle muscles. His feet were pushed against his buttocks, his back scratched as he was dragged down the stone. The shackles wrenched against his wrists drawing out a broken scream.

The dagger sliced him, the hands that held his hips in a bruising grip. Hot flesh rubbed against him. Shizuo's eyes shot open at the intrusion inside his body. The bloodied symbol on his chest throbbed and glowed with an otherworldly power. Shizuo heard the tail end of the chanting as it grew louder. Beneath him a much larger symbol lit up.

"It's working." The leader grinned slamming into his body.

Not him.

The light grew brighter as his body was assaulted- a sacrificial vessel in a dark summoning. The teen inside him tensed throwing his hands into the air.

"Accept this offering. We summon you to this plane."

Not him. Not here.

Shizuo stared at the dagger poised above his heart. It came down the moment his channel filled.

The chanting ceased, the room growing cold as it filled with a dark light. The teen cried out with happiness. Shizuo stared at the thin red line across his throat. With a smile on his face the teen's head slid forward landing between his legs. Blood ran down the stone.

The other teens screamed in unison dropping their candles and running. Fire spread along the large circle trapping them inside. A thick wall of blazing orange rose higher. Through it all was two blood red pin pricks staring through the darkness.

Shizuo felt what was left of his sempai ripped from his body. The corpse was discarded to the floor, left to burn in the flames.

In his place stood a figure swathed in black. Shizuo's heart jumped painfully in his chest. The figure stared down at him, a small smirk at his mouth. His eyes burned with intensity.

"Shizu-chan."

Not him.

Shizuo gasped for breath. The demon studied him before dismissing the wall of fire. Charred corpses surrounded him. The bodies were ignored, the demon stalking along the side running a finger along his shackles.

"These shouldn't be able to hold you." Izaya tore them free. "Not even in your human form."

Shizuo stared helplessly at the demon not daring to look away. The shackles snapped tearing like paper. His body pressed against Izaya's.

"Worse you let that human touch you." A hand waved gesturing to the headless corpse. "What he did wasn't part of the summoning. He wanted you and used this as an excuse to do it. Silly human wanted power. Usually it would be fun to see what they'd do with it. But he used you. I can't have that, Shizu-chan."

Izaya's fingers scraped inside him in disgust. "No screaming? No shouting? These humans really did take you down."

Shizuo pulled at his human skin trying to get free. Izaya held him fast. "You've been drugged." The demon said in wonder between his legs. "Perhaps it was premature to kill them. They did bring you to me."

Shizuo let his essence rampage inside him slamming side to side like the rocking of a ship on high tide. His body tipped falling to the side. He landed like a pancake flattened against the floor. His hands moved through blood and guts, blackness crackling beneath him.

"Shizu-chan, you're safe now." Izaya picked him up like he was nothing. "I'm here."

Shizuo felt heat in the demon's hands. A red light burst from his hand. Shizuo gasped collapsing.

x-x-x

"Good morning, Shizu-chan!" Izaya grinned skipping into his room. "The human world is so much fun."

Shizuo shuddered closing his eyes in resignation. He'd been found. After a decade of running and trying to find a life for himself, he'd been found.

"This little home of yours isn't bad either." Izaya flopped on the bed beside him. "I can see the appeal. It's been so long since I last visited. I missed you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo opened his mouth finding he could talk. He just didn't know what to say.

"I suppose we could stay for a while. It's a little boring back home. That's why you left, isn't it?"

No. It wasn't. It was because of Izaya he had left. The demon had become infatuated with him and conned their parents into marrying them off to one another.

"We can make sure that sempai of yours suffers." Izaya grinned poking at his lips. "This human skin of yours is delicious. I had to purify the taint but after that...amazing. I thought about going another round but I was- how do you say it here- jet lagged."

Shizuo shivered feeling a trace of Izaya's essence inside him. There was no escape now.

"I'd do anything for my little Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled kissing his lips. "You'll never be alone again. I'm curious though. How did you manage to get here?"

Shizuo had no way to answer. Not without getting his friends in trouble. So he kept quiet, flinching when Izaya wrapped his arms around him.

"You're still scared, hm? Don't worry they can't hurt you any more." Izaya squeezed him tightly, the scent of death washed over him. "No one else will ever touch you again." A chuckle sounded in his ear. "Never again."

x-x-x

Shizuo looked to the door. Izaya was sitting on the bed looking trough the photos of his life. Seventeen years old over and over again. Taking a chance he sat up. Izaya's eyes slid to him.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Toilet." Shizuo croaked.

"Ah. How inconvenient that must be."

Shizuo nodded getting out of bed. His legs almost gave way but he made it to the bathroom. Closing the door he ran a hand shakily through is hair. Izaya was here. The demon he had done everything to escape from.

"Shizu-chan. Everything okay?"

Shizuo recoiled from the door.

"Y-yeah."

"Good."

Shizuo barely had time to empty his bladder before the locked door opened and Izaya rushed in looking around frantically.

"Ah. You're still here." Izaya grinned embracing him. Shizuo stiffened his hands wet under the tap. "Don't scare me like that, Shizu-chan."

The demon led him from the bathroom, humming happily, one arm draped around his waist. "Something isn't right. What happened to your magic?"

"Don't have it." Shizuo shrugged. He'd sacrificed it to escape Izaya.

"My poor Shizu-chan. No wonder you couldn't defend yourself." Izaya lowered him to the bed, climbing on top to straddle his hips. "I'm here now."

Shizuo cringed. Izaya was touching him. The demon stole his lips moving a hand behind him. "No."

"It's okay, Shizu-chan." Izaya crooned. "It's just me. No one will hurt you."

Shizuo shook his head trying to get away. Izaya held him firm plundering his mouth. A harsh gasp tore from his throat, probing fingers pushing inside.

"Relax. I'll make you feel good." The demon whispered against his lips. Shizuo pushed against the raven's chest. "Shizu-chan, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Shizuo growled. His arms snapped up above his head. The cord from his gaming console controller wrapped tightly around his wrists binding them together.

Izaya slowly shifted backwards between his legs. Shizuo shook his head ready to beg if need be. In his human form he was powerless. "Don't." He growled cursing the whimper in his voice. Izaya scared him. The older demon had an abundance of power and enough crazy to match. It could have been any demon but Izaya had become obsessed with him.

"Hm." Izaya frowned in distaste. "That human really did a number on you."

The demon sheathed inside. Shizuo closed his eyes succumbing to the assault.

"No. Please."

"Shizu-chan, trust me. I'll make all the bad things go away. It'll just be me and you." Izaya whispered rocking inside him. "You'll be okay. I'll help you."

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't know how long they had been at it. He had given up allowing Izaya to bend his body into any shape or form. There was no escape. Not now that he had become one with the demon. He'd never had a chance. The decision had been taken from him before he'd woken up.

Izaya clung to him arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Shizuo didn't make a noise when the demon lifted his knee, burying himself inside. Nothing mattered any more. For years he had managed to keep himself hidden and now Izaya could see him. He could smell him and taste him. He belonged to Izaya.

End


	73. Who wears the pants

Title:- Who wears the pants

Rating:- M

Pairing:- fem Izaya x Shizuo

Warning:- language

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- He doesn't like to admit it.

Shizuo doesn't like to admit it. With his strength he's seen as the epitome of cool. Strong, manly, unbeatable. He's the envy of every man in Ikebukuro with the exception that can hold their own. But the truth? The painful truth is Shizuo Heiwajima is whipped. He might as well be given a frilly dress and heels to wear, since the one that wears the pants in their apartment isn't him. Apart from his measly wage from his debt collector job, Shizuo owned nothing. The apartment wasn't in his name, neither was the bank account with more money than he could count.

He'd tried and failed to show his independence. First it was his parents taking the flack for him, then Kasuka and now his wife- or more appropriately master. The ring on her finger was a piece of plain silver that told everyone she was married. The ring on his finger was a collar to keep him in line, a way to stop him running off and finding someone better, less deadly.

Not that he would anyway but Shizuo doesn't drink. His wife doesn't like to point out his vulnerability of substances. It's not a curfew per se, he just has to be home by a certain time or _she_ comes looking for remembers the humiliation he'd suffered after. It's what stops him following his boss to a meal and a drink after work. He's got five minutes before he's classified as late. A minute after that he'll get a call. After that is not worth thinking about. His wife doesn't like asking where he is twice.

Tom laughs like he usually does in good humour, waving him away. Shizuo barely has time for a goodbye before he feels the silver ring constrict around his finger, tugging him forward towards the one with his leash. Shizuo doesn't understand exactly how things got to this stage. It started with Shinra introducing a troublesome girl his age. He knows he's been trained like an animal. Already he's zipping across the road like an athlete trying to cover the two blocks left to get to their shared home. Well not shared.

There are a small few that know his pain. Those that wonder why he's with a known sociopath. Shizuo gets angry every time at the insult towards his wife. It's another animal trait, one that doesn't bare thinking about. It's too late now. Shizuo feels an alarm ringing inside his mind. It's just the one he's set on the phone. Now he's officially late. There's no time to double back for sushi. This time he'll have to grovel and try not to provoke an argument.

An already hard task with his hot blooded temperament. Impossible given who he was married to. Izaya Orihara. A powerful woman, with connections dripping from each finely manicured fingertip. Her ruby eyes sparkled with untold secrets, lies and manipulation. She oozed chaos and smelt of violence. A potent perfume containing everything he hated. Yet Shizuo couldn't fathom why he couldn't walk away. Izaya had ensnared him in her web, it was too late to ponder when she had started to spin her threads. They were thick, unyielding around his heart. They pulled when she was upset and jolted when she was happy. A soft angelic smile on the face of a devil.

Shizuo was panting in exertion, flying up staircase after staircase. Izaya wanted to live on the top floor. So they did. It was how things usually went. At the top floor Shizuo legged it in one last desperate sprint. As he reached the door fumbling for his key, his phone chimed. A long melancholic tune that signalled long nights absence of sex and a plenitude of sarcastic stabbing conversation.

Twisting his key in the lock, Shizuo opened the door. "I'm home."

Immediately the call cut and there was his wife sprawled across the sofa, a plate of sushi on the table within reach and laptop balancing on her hips. The phone was on her stomach. Closing the door he kicked off his shoes setting them neatly underneath the coat hooks on the wall.

Padding over to the sofa, Shizuo leaned over. Before he could give his wife a kiss, Izaya stuck one hand out. "You're in the way, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stood upright with a shrug. "Work?"

"Finished that two hours ago. I'm socialising." Izaya explained sounding annoyed. She didn't look his way once.

"I'll leave you to it then. Have you had dinner?"

"Sushi." Shizuo nodded knowing he'd have to make his own.

"Do you want to use the bath?"

"I just said I was busy."

"Right." Shizuo said patiently. "I'll have one then."

"Mmhm."

Shizuo walked normally into the bathroom, in case Izaya decided to watch him. He felt like he'd disappointed her and this was his punishment. With a sigh he set to rinsing out the tub before putting the plug in and running the water. His shelf was a small cabinet the size of a shoe box. The rest of the space was filled with numerous bottles and lotions, all belonging to Izaya. She was forever experimenting on new products and if she didn't think they'd work- well the company wouldn't be running for much longer.

Leaving the bath running, Shizuo stepped out into the kitchen preparing himself a snack. It had been a long day and he was too lazy to cook. Luckily he had a few dozen packets of bread stashed away in the top cupboard. Randomly selecting melon bread he tore the top of the packet open, returning to the bathroom as he ate.

Shizuo sat on the edge of the bath casually reading the bottle labels. The ones hidden away were for anti-ageing. Why a twenty four year old that always insisted they were twenty one, would need it was beyond him.

With the bath full and his stomach pacified for now, Shizuo undressed sliding his tired bones into the soapy heat. Izaya had said she didn't like him smelling like a fruit salad, so he didn't use the childish sweet smelling bubble baths. Instead he'd settled for therapeutic bath salts that didn't smell like anything. They were relaxing though. It was like being in an onsen. Shizuo felt every muscle relax. His head rested against the bath pillow, tempting him to drift off.

But of course he couldn't relax. The bathroom door opened and in walked Izaya. She was shorter than him, slim but had the grace of a feline and psychological claws to match. Her hair was long, falling like a waterfall down her back. Her breasts were small but firm dwarfed under his hands. Anyone would think she was too fragile for him. Except Izaya Orihara was not fragile. She had her own defences to protect herself and a bag of tricks to make the strongest man beg. Shizuo looked over watching as she shimmied the mini skirt down her pin legs, tugging her tights down. Izaya was wearing red today. It suited her. The black blouse she wore was unbuttoned to reveal a matching bra. Izaya reached behind her undoing the catch.

Without a word she kicked the bundle to one side standing expectantly by the bath. Shizuo sat up moving his legs so she could toe the water before stepping in. Izaya gave him a flash view of her back and firm buttocks, before sitting between his legs and resting back against his chest.

Shizuo refrained from wrapping his arms around her. Izaya didn't like to be touched unless she initiated it. She didn't like surprises either.

"Good day?" Izaya asked surprising him.

Shizuo stared at the curtain of hair thinking of what to say. If he gave a short answer it would come across as curt. If he explained it might be too long and boring. "Same as usual."

He knew not to ask about her day. Her work was private and all he got was a curt answer that gave off the scent of lies if he asked anything further.

"Hm. Nothing...interesting happen?"

Shizuo leaned back keeping his thoughts in check. "Not really. Tom hired a second bodyguard but that's about it."

"You're not enough?" Izaya asked leaning back against him. Her scent clawed at his senses, breaking him down to the pitiful love sick man he really was.

"Apparently that's not it. She's not from Japan so he's taken her under his wing." Shizuo yawned.

"She?" Izaya's voice was deceptively quiet.

"Yeah. Vorona. She's a Russian."

"Do you _like_ her?"

Shizuo lifted a shoulder. "She's alright. Quiet, talks like a robot. She likes cakes though."

"Uh huh."

"Why? Do you want to meet her?" Shizuo asked oblivious to his wife's mood.

"No. I don't want her stepping foot in my apartment."

"Okay." It wasn't like they were close anyway. They'd only been introduced today.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, do you love me?" Izaya pushed back against his chest brushing her lower back against his dick.

"Yeah." Shizuo tried and failed to sound as nonchalant as possible. His voice ached with emotion silently begging for Izaya to say it back.

"Good." In one small graceful movement she was pressing her breasts against his chest. Her soft lips pressed against his leaving the subtle taste of her lip gloss. Shizuo remained still. She hadn't given permission yet.

Izaya smirked nipping at his bottom lip. Her tongue flicked out poking teasingly, coaxing him to disobey. Shizuo stiffened feeling himself harden rubbing against the raven's fine hair.

"Shizu-chan." The sly demon purred. "Do you want to take me?"

"Y-yes."

Izaya grinned wickedly sliding a finger beneath his chin. "Yes what?"

"Yes please." Shizuo nodded holding his arms to the side of the bath.

"Mm. Touch me." Izaya whispered against his mouth. Shizuo nodded happy to participate this time. Their tongues danced and when he went too far ahead, Izaya's sharp nails bit into his skin. "Lift yourself."

Shizuo knew what she wanted looking at the water level incredulously. Izaya was waiting. Hooking his legs over the sides of the bath Shizuo pushed upwards lifting almost the entirety of his body from the water. His eyes closed seeing his erection rise from the depths.

"That's enough." Izaya ordered softly brushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes twinkled with mirth. Shizuo felt her hands on his thighs. Felt her push trying to make him fall. His eyes snapped open when the softness of her lips brushed teasingly against the tip. His hands clenched against the ceramic tub.

Izaya devoured him. Gently and patiently with a skill that terrified him. She was the one in control slowly consuming him. Shizuo held himself taut knowing what he'd be on the receiving end of if he moved. Desperately ignoring the urge to thrust, Shizuo concentrated on the bobbing of Izaya's head. Everything she did to him was torturous yet he hadn't left or begged her to stop.

Shizuo heard the ceramic creak. "Izaya." He groaned. His wife promptly ignored him continuing to torture him. His back arched in exertion, Izaya fondled his sac and then he was a stone, dropping into the water with a splash.

"Shizu-chan." The raven scolded hand on her hip as she stood in all her naked glory. "Now look what you've done. You've gotten the bath dirty." Shizuo sat up watching her step from the bath and grab a towel. Her hips swayed enticingly from side to side. Then she left him alone in his dirty bath water and rigid cock.

x-x-x

Shizuo was silent for the rest of the evening. Izaya had taken up the sofa so he had taken the floor where the only TV in the apartment was. He was sulking. It had been over a week since Izaya had let him fuck her. She was fine with teasing, fooling around and generally leaving him high and dry.

His phone buzzed once. Like a coward he used it as an excuse to leave the room. He accepted the call before standing. "Hey Tom, what's up?"

It wasn't Tom on the phone. _This is Shizuo sempai, yes?_

"Oh. Vorona-chan. Why do you have Tom's phone."

 _Situation requires assistance. Status risky._

Shizuo scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Where are you?"

 _Police station._

"And Tom?"

 _Talking to his boss. Come quicker please._

"Sure." Shizuo sighed ending the call. Looking down he met Izaya's gaze. "I'm going out for a bit."

"It's late."

"I won't be long."

"You're meeting Vorona-chan?" Izaya's voice held a dangerous lilt.

"Yeah. She's in a cell."

"So what are you going to do? Bail her out?"

Shizuo sighed slipping his phone in his pocket. "I could keep her company until Tom gets back."

Izaya sat up swinging her legs from the sofa and placing the laptop on the table. "Shizu-chan, come here." Shizuo stepped into her range allowing himself to be pulled onto the sofa. "You know what happened last time you went out this late. You got shot."

"I know." Shizuo grumbled. Izaya gave him a look of concern touching his cheek.

"Then stay here, with me." Izaya leaned into him straddling his hips, her hands moving to his chest. Shizuo peeked under her skirt blushing violently when he saw she wasn't wearing any panties. "We haven't done it for a while. Don't you want to?"

For a moment he thought perhaps his wife was jealous, except this was Izaya and she didn't get jealous. Not when she could choose anyone in Ikebukuro. Shizuo relinquished his phone. Hopefully Tom wouldn't be too long. Izaya took it from him tossing it across the table.

They were kissing again. Well Izaya was kissing him, keeping him pinned underneath her skim build. It was where she always was, on top keeping him down. Despite Shizuo's fantasies of flipping her onto all fours and taking control.

Izaya moved down tentatively, lathering the scar she had made with attention. Shizuo waited as patiently as he could, whilst she discarded his clothes. "Shizu-chan, do you want me?"

He could feel the outer flesh of Izaya's core pulsing against his own need. She was hot and inside she would be scorching. Shizuo nodded tipping his head back as she ground against his hardened arousal. "Y-yes." He gasped breathless.

Izaya smiled leaning down to kiss him. Her hair fell down hitting him in the face. "How much?"

"Whatever you want." Shizuo answered quickly groaning as Izaya lifted the front of her skirt. Immediately he regretted the words seeing a much darker amusement fill Izaya's eyes like a passing shadow.

"Anything hm? I'll take you up on that, Shizu-chan." Izaya climbed off him moving gracefully over to the bedroom. She looked back crooking a finger. Ever the obedient dog, Shizuo followed ready for whatever twisted game Izaya wanted to play.

End


	74. Three men and a baby

Title:- Three men and a baby

Pairing:- Izaya, Kadota, Shinra x femShizuo

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- language, violence, sex

Summary:- It was bound to happen eventually.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Shizuo was the only girl in their group, apart from Celty who was her best friend. The dullahan didn't attend high school with them. So during the day she was surrounded by the three boys. Shinra had been the first to witness what she could do. Kadota they met in the first year of high school and Izaya, transferred in their second year.

She wasn't proud of what she did with Shinra. Celty would never forgive her if she knew what they did. The problem was Shizuo's temper. It was easily triggered and when it was destruction was guaranteed. Shinra was the one who had told her the flaws of her own body making her temper worse. Izaya was the one who had come up with an ongoing solution and Kadota, had been dragged into the situation just because he was there.

Izaya was the one that had taken her virginity. There she had admitted it. She had let the flea she hated so much, invade her body. Sexual intercourse was the way to help her keep calm. Sex once a day on a good non provocative day, could keep her docile. It meant no one got hurt. For Shizuo it was more than enough. Usually it was around midnight when Izaya crept into her house through her bedroom window or at Kadota's for a sleep over. Never at Shinra's. Shizuo treasured her friendship with Celty. It was Shinra's decision to participate but it didn't make her any less a guilty party.

Today was a Saturday. No school and for once they were crashing in Izaya's apartment. Shizuo found herself in Izaya's bed, the raven staring down at her.

"Flea?" Shizuo growled. It was not a good way to wake up.

"So temperamental already?" Izaya teased climbing onto the bed. "Since you're still here, we might as well give you your _cure_ today."

Shizuo flushed lowering her eyes to her clenched fists. "Just you?"

"Dotachin and Shinra are in the guest room. It's not fair to exclude them." Izaya pulled the covers back straddling her legs. The teen had given her one of his tees to wear. It fell over her growing breasts cutting off just below her butt. "Doesn't mean we can't get a head start."

Shizuo nodded. She'd like to say she didn't like Izaya fucking her. Instead she was the one to kiss him, her arm curling around his neck. It wasn't love but it certainly wasn't hate. Shizuo couldn't begin to fathom what it was that kept them so close. Izaya's kisses were hot and passionate leaving a sting. Kadota's were soft and gentle. He knew what she needed but that didn't mean he had to like it. Shinra's kisses were methodical and rare. They tasted of guilt and betrayal. She didn't like kissing Shinra.

Izaya pushed her down on the bed covering her mouth with his. His tongue swept over her lips jerking inside her open mouth. Her own tongue she found held hostage, her wrists held at her head. Izaya squeezed for a moment in a silent order. Shizuo kept her arms where they were, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe. The teen released her, hands sliding underneath the tee. Izaya unclipped her bra, taking the straps from her shoulders. Shizuo hissed rolling over as the door to the bedroom opened.

"You've started already?" Shinra.

"Good morning, Shizuo." Kadota.

"Morning." Shizuo grumbled moaning as Izaya cupped her breasts, pinching their peaks. "No."

"It's never no with you, Shizu-chan." Izaya jeered twisting his head to look at her face. Shizuo shied away. The bed dipped as one became three.

"Is this necessary?" Kadota asked. "It's the weekend."

"It's necessary." Shinra said laying beside her. Izaya lifted her a little further so Shinra could lay beneath her. Shizuo dropped splayed against Shinra's chest. The teen grinned adjusting his glasses. The tee was lifted over her chest, one of her nipples caught between Shinra's pearly whites.

Shizuo cried out as the teen, bit, kissed and teased. Izaya dropped back slipping his fingers into the elastic of her panties. "Dotachin, Shizu-chan is awfully vocal. Why don't you give her something to suck?"

"Um, Shizuo. Do you want to?"

Shizuo turned her head staring at Kadota or more importantly his crotch. He wanted her and she him. With a nod she leaned as far as she could catching the zip between her teeth.

Shinra cupped both breasts, fondling them in his hands. Izaya had her panties down at her knees. His tongue swept across her clit. Kadota undid the button on his jeans shimmying them down. His underwear followed. Shizuo stared at the engorged flesh opening her mouth. Kadota positioned himself at her lips. Izaya bit down, sending tremors through her as he sucked harshly. His tongue swirled in every direction, exploring her folds.

Shinra squeezed both breasts together attempting to suck on both nubs at once. "Hey, move down a bit."

Shizuo shuffled back slowly guided by Izaya. Her mouth focused on housing Kadota's cock, moving slowly back and forth. Her breasts rested against something slick and warm. She had become well acquainted with Shinra's anatomy to know his dick was pressed between her breasts, thrusting through their valley with abandon.

Kadota's hand rested lightly on her shoulder. Her head flew forward at another teasing lick between her folds. Her hips jerked back pushing her butt further against Izaya's face. The raven chuckled curling his tongue around her clenched muscle.

"Just do it already!" She snapped. Kadota moaned softly as she spoke sending vibrations along his shaft.

"You know the rules, Shizu-chan. We have to unwind you first."

Torture her more like. Shizuo gave as good as she got. Unfortunately the only one she currently had control over was Kadota. Swirling her tongue she took him deeper, to the back of her throat and swallowed. Kadota was the first to come undone coating her throat with his fluids. He wasn't finished though. His hand cupped the back of her head thrusting at a steady pace. Izaya speared his tongue inside her. Shizuo jolted held steady by the other two. Her limbs quivered feeling the teen move around brushing against her inner walls.

It wasn't long before Shizuo was being rolled onto her back boneless and completely relaxed. There was no more energy left for her to get angry. Kadota apologised wiping a drop of his cum from the corner of her mouth. Shinra grinned at the sticky mess he had made coating her breasts and Izaya...

Izaya had her dripping wet, her core throbbing with a primal need. That was exactly what the flea gave her. His cock slammed inside her thrusting as deep as he could go. He pulled out to the tip punching forward again and again. Shizuo gasped and writhed. Shortly after the teen stopped.

"Flea?" Shizuo moaned dazed.

"Dotachin, you come in too." Izaya moved to the left a little. Kadota joined him. Shizuo felt herself stretch painfully but when they were both inside, everything vanished in moments of hot pleasurable bliss.

x-x-x

A few months later and Shizuo was sitting outside the doctor's, waiting numbly for one of the three boys to pick her up. Almost two weeks straight she had been sick. After the first week her mother had advised her to see the doctor. Three days after and she had finally listened. It was irritating how doctors asked their questions, assuming they knew what was wrong before they'd heard the symptoms. Shizuo had sat opposite her doctor expecting a cold or an infection of some sort.

It had been one question. _Are you sexually active?_ Shizuo had answered yes and been handed a pregnancy test. A test she had grudgingly taken rather than blowing up at her family doctor. Probably a good thing she had. She knew what was wrong with her. Shizuo just didn't have a clue what she was going to tell her parents. "Shizu-chan?"

Izaya was the one she had called. Kadota was too kind and Shinra would probably want to try and run his own tests. Shizuo stood up surprised her legs hadn't given way again. "You came."

"What's wrong?" Izaya didn't sound concerned just curious.

Shizuo shrugged. "Doctor says I'm pregnant."

"Ah." That's where things got complicated.

x-x-x

Shizuo sat in the shade under a large tree. Usually they would sit on the roof but given her condition, Izaya didn't want her up there. Didn't trust her up there. They were back at school. All four of them were skipping the next lesson. Izaya walked across the playground with the other two in tow.

"We need to talk." Izaya made sure everyone before telling them the news. "Shizu-chan is pregnant."

Izaya looked calm but she knew it was his poker face. Kadota blinked and Shinra swore. "Oh fuck."

Shizuo didn't blame him. She was pregnant and the father could be either one of them. Worst case scenario it was Shinra's. Celty would find out the truth and what relationship they had would be over.

"D-do you know who the father is?" Kadota asked.

"No idea." Izaya answered for her.

"A paternity test could harm the baby." Shinra sighed taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"So we wait." Izaya decided. "There's an equal possibility that the baby could be mine, Dotachin's or Shinra's. Sorry Shizu-chan. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Kadota looked just as guilty. "Sorry. I'll support you."

Shinra looked horrified. "What am I going to tell my beloved?"

"Forget that." Izaya scowled. "We're taking Shizu-chan back to mine. She shouldn't be out in this cold weather."

"I'm fine, flea."

"Protozoan, your health is connected to the baby's." Izaya explained helping her up. Shizuo sighed.

x-x-x

Since Izaya was the one with the most money and living by himself, it was voted that he be the father of the baby in the eyes of society. Together they sat down at the kitchen table in her house and broke the news to her parents. It went about as well as they thought.

Her father blew up slamming his fists against the table. "You're what?"

"Shizuo, you're sixteen years old."

"Almost seventeen mom." Shizuo answered quietly.

"What the hell did you think you were doing with my daughter?" Her father reached to throttle Izaya but she stood in the way.

"I'm sorry, Heiwajima-san. I take full responsibility."

"Damn right you will!"

"Shizuo, you can't carry a baby in high school."

Shizuo put a hand to her belly. "I know mom. It's okay. We have a plan."

A plan that involved her dropping out of school and becoming a permanent fixture in Izaya's apartment. Izaya stood by her side as they left. She clenched her fists determined not to cry.

"That went well."

"Mm."

"Shizu-chan, this is for the best. Shinra is going to deny anything ever happened and Dotachin-"

"I know."

"You can cry if you need to."

"Shut up, flea." Shizuo growled scrubbing at her eyes.

x-x-x

Within a week her future had been planned. She was living with Izaya, sharing his bed and the guest room had been slowly filling with baby supplies. Medical bits Shinra had swiped from his father. Baby toys and clothes from Kadota and the bigger stuff from Izaya.

Rumours were circulating around school about why she'd suddenly up and quit. Izaya laughed as he told her a few. No one had guessed she'd been knocked up. Now Shizuo wasn't just hot tempered. She was sick and suffered emotional spurts.

"Shizu-chan? Do you need anything?" Izaya placed a hand on hers and she looked up.

"No. I'm good."

"Okay. I'm going to school now. Can't take too many days off." Shizuo nodded. Izaya smoothed back her bangs kissing her forehead. "Take it easy, protozoan."

Shizuo waited until the front door closed before curling into a ball and continued mourning her future.

x-x-x

It was two months until Celty found out. Her best friend rushed over barging into the apartment to find her laying in front of the TV belly a little bigger.

 _Why didn't you tell me?_ She demanded.

Shizuo sat up guilty. Had Shinra finally told her the truth? "Sorry."

 _You're pregnant? Izaya? I thought you hated him?_

"Guess I don't any more. He's taken responsibility." Even though the baby might not be his. "Sorry I didn't say anything. Everything's a mess."

Celty sat beside her one arm around her shoulders. Tears sprang in Shizuo's eyes. Her friend deserved better. _I'm here._

Shizuo nodded more grateful than words could say. "I can't sit around watching TV all day. I need to sort out the baby room."

 _I'll help._

x-x-x

At four months everything had been brought and every decision had been made. She was seventeen and Izaya was doing his exams. She tried not to get in the way. The same with Shinra and Kadota. Shizuo kept to herself in the bedroom playing games and generally becoming a shut in.

She didn't care about her hair any more. It was too long and in her face. Finding a pair of scissors in the drawer, she held up a lock of hair and cut it. Snip.

The rest followed suit and by the time she had half done, Izaya came to check on her. "What are you doing?" The teen rushed over snatching the scissors away.

"It was bothering me."

"Shizu-chan, bathroom. I'll help you." Shizuo slowly climbed out of bed trailing after Izaya. The teen could only salvage part of her hair leaving her with a cut that reached the middle of her neck. "Hm, suits you."

x-x-x

At six months she felt strangely energised and horny. Her body craved Izaya but he was away making plans for his future. Kadota was the next choice but the one that turned up was Shinra.

"You're growing bigger." The teen noted following her into the bedroom. Shizuo nodded hating herself for what she needed to ask. She didn't have to. Shinra stepped forward pressing his chest against her back. His hand slapped against her thigh rising under the night dress she was wearing. Her panties were tugged down falling to her ankles.

Shinra's fingers dove inside her quick stabbing like movements. Her core throbbed around him, juices flowing. Shizuo moaned hearing rustling behind her. Leaning over slightly she placed her hands on the bed. Shinra waisted no time thrusting into her channel. They didn't speak. Shizuo cried out each time he slammed inside. Her body jerked back and forth.

He came inside. None of them used a condom any more. There was no point, she could only get pregnant once. "I have to get back."

Neither one of them said who he had to get back to. Shizuo didn't say goodbye and neither did he. Turning around she bent to pull her panties up seeing Kadota walk into the room.

"Everything okay?"

"I need a shower." Kadota nodded picking her up, baby weight and all. They wobbled a little but reached their destination. "Kadota, join me?"

"You sure?"

Shizuo nodded switching on the water. Kadota helped peel the dress off. She was more worried about cleaning herself up. Her fingers slid inside herself with ease, scraping Shinra's fluids out.

Kadota stood naked behind her smoothing the shudders from her body. "You'll be alright." He promised kissing her shoulder. His hands clasped the top of her arms moving in gentle calming movements.

"Kadota?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a horrible monster." Shizuo rested her head against the tiles.

"No you're not. What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me. Please."

Kadota nodded lifting her against the wall. Shizuo wrapped her arms around him holding herself up. Her legs were held around Kadota's waist. The teen plunged into her without warning. Shizuo shivered against him. Kadota rocked her against the wall, slow and deep whispering sweet nothings against her ear. The water fell over them soaking their bodies.

"You'll be okay."

x-x-x

Shizuo awoke in her bed wrapped tightly in the covers. "You've had a busy day." Izaya commented perched on the end of the bed.

"You're back."

"Yeah. Hungry?"

"Starving." She confessed. Izaya had been good to her throughout the pregnancy. "Can I ask you something?"

"That's usually what your mouth is for, Shizu-chan." Izaya winked. "Among other things."

"Shut up." Shizuo grumbled. "Why Shinra?"

"I don't know. He's in love with Celty. He came around today?"

"Yeah." Shizuo sighed moving to get up. Izaya stopped her.

"What did he want?"

"Sex. You're the only one that hasn't done it today."

Izaya smirked leaning over to kiss her lips. "Then we'll have to change that. After you eat. Come on you're eating for two."

Shizuo stared at the offered hand held out for her. "What's in it for you?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Shizuo could see he wasn't going to answer. Not sensibly anyway. She could only hope that he wouldn't abandon her when the baby was born.

x-x-x

At nine months, Shizuo broke both Izaya's and Kadota's hand. They were the ones that stayed with her in the delivery room offering support.

Two hours and ten minutes later she got the first look at her baby. A small little thing for all the pain it had caused. Izaya and Kadota had their hands in a cast. "She's beautiful." Kadota breathed not angry with her in the least. "Well done, Shizuo."

"Nn."

"I'll take her, Shizu-chan."

"Nn." Shizuo closed her eyes feeling the baby being taken from her arms.

x-x-x

She woke a little later with Izaya sitting beside the bed. "How are you feeling, Shizu-chan?"

"Sore." She croaked. With the amount of screaming she had done it was expected her voice was raspy.

"She looks like you." Izaya stood gently lowering the baby into her arms. "There's no obvious features from any of us."

Shizuo smiled taking the baby's tiny hand. "Where's Kadota?"

"Making the final checks in the baby's room."

"Shinra?"

"I called him." Izaya said. "He didn't answer."

"Oh."

"Shizu-chan, the baby can never be his. No matter what the result is."

"I know. I've already decided. If it's okay, I want to continue like this."

"It could be Dotachin's."

"Doesn't matter. I have to think about our daughter's future."

"Leave it to me." Izaya stood gently touching the baby's cheek. "You should think of a name."

x-x-x

Shinra arrived the following day with Celty. Shizuo smiled at Celty. Shinra stepped to the bed peering down at the baby. "Oh. She's the spitting image of you."

Shizuo nodded trying not to let the relief evident on his face get to her. Satisfied that the baby wouldn't be his, the teen went back to Celty's side.

"Shizu-chan, we should get you home. The doctors gave the all clear." Izaya took the baby cradling her in his arms.

"Okay." Shizuo climbed out of the bed standing unsteadily. "See you, Celty. Shinra."

"Cab is outside." Kadota told them.

"Thanks." She felt horrible for cutting their meeting short. Somehow she would make it up to her.

x-x-x

Shizuo made sure her daughter was fast asleep before leaving the room. Izaya was waiting with Shinra and Kadota on the sofa. "Moment of truth." Izaya held up a sealed manilla envelope.

"The paternity test?" Kadota asked looking nervous.

"Yeah."

"I'll open it." Shinra volunteered. Shizuo sat down on the floor crossing her legs. Shinra tore open the top taking the piece of paper out. His eyes widened. "Izaya. You're the father. Thank god."

"Eh?" Izaya snatched the sheet feigning surprise. "So I am. Looks like things stay as they are, Shizu-chan."

"Um, I'd still like to be a part of the baby's life." Kadota looked at the sheet his expression forlorn. "And Shizuo's."

"Shizu-chan?"

"I'd like that." Kadota smiled at her response reaching for her hand. Shizuo winced seeing it in plaster.

"I don't want anything to do with the baby." Shinra shrugged. "But I don't see why we can't carry on like before."

"No." Shizuo snapped.

"You heard her." Izaya shrugged. "Go back to Celty. You're not part of the arrangement."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't betray Celty any more."

"Fine. See you around." Shizuo flinched at the door slamming. Sure enough a loud wail rang out through the apartment.

Kadota was on his feet in an instant. "I'll get her."

"Looks like it's decided." Izaya said quietly helping her onto the sofa. Shizuo nodded pressed back against the cushions. "Do you remember what you asked me a few months ago, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo tried to think back enjoying Izaya's mouth against hers. "No."

"You asked me what was in it for me."

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked stroking over his cast.

You. I get you and our daughter." Izaya smiled giving her another kiss. "I love you, Shizu-chan."

End


	75. Its got to be perfect

Title:- It's got to be perfect

Pairing:- Roppi x Tsuki

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- As innocent as he was, Tsuki had his own desires.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- I hope you don't mind the setting. Oh dear I'm running behind on these. Reverse is almost done, so I should be able to do these quicker._

Tsuki hugged his body shivering from the non existent chill across his skin. It was ridiculous since temperature didn't exist in this place, only the illusion of it. Besides he knew it wasn't because of the cold. For the first time in millennia BR- before Roppi- he had consciously left his soul mate's side. Tsuki shivered again missing the warmth against his side and in his hand.

He'd never had to use the link between them. Tsuki didn't like to pry and there was nothing Roppi didn't share with him. Now he could feel the link clearly, knowing his mate was fast asleep and none the wiser to his absence. It was strange how his mate could feel so close but be so far. Roppi had been stuck in that prison with him. Their own little world, stuck watching over their families. Watching them die over and over again but being helpless to do anything. Roppi had been there for him. Tsuki knew he could have done more instead of clinging to the protectiveness of the wolf demon. He was going to make it up to him. Starting now.

Tsuki followed the pathway trying to remember which way it was to Shizuo's room. His sense of direction was as bad as ever. He found himself walking down a long hall where the doors on either side faded. Tsuki panicked running to the door at the end. Pushing it open he came to a large circular room.

"Well this is a surprise." Izaya stood in front of him looking intimidating. "You left your shadow behind?"

Tsuki took a step back. Glancing back the door was gone. "Where-?"

"You know how this place works." Izaya took a step towards him. "What do you want?"

"I-I was looking for my brother."

"Any in particular?"

"Shizuo-nii."

"Explains why you found me." The raven muttered. "Shizu-chan is asleep. What do you want him for?"

"I need his help."

"I'll see if I can help you."

Tsuki blinked. Their previous encounters hadn't gone anything like this. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you disturbing Shizu-chan. He's still recovering."

"Recovering? Did Shizuo-nii get hurt?"

Izaya shrugged. "What do you want help with?"

"I want to make a special day for Roppi."

"You have your room for that. You should know how to use this place better than anyone."

"Knock it off, flea."

Tsuki noticed Izaya tense quickly looking in the direction of Shizuo's voice. "I told you to rest."

"Since when do I listen to you?" Shizuo snapped. Tsuki stared at his brother. He felt weaker. Izaya caught him looking and glared. "What do you need, Tsuki?"

"Roppi stayed with me the entire time. I want to make it up to him."

"Of course he did. He's your soulmate." Izaya shrugged.

"Flea."

"Fine. We'll teach your brother how to use this place."

"T-thank you."

"Good. Tsuki, have you thought about making your binding official?"

"I thought that was what we did." Tsuki blushed.

"Shizu-chan means a wedding. Is everyone in your family a protozoan?"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Shizuo asked tiredly.

"Nope."

"Great."

x-x-x

Tsuki felt the moment Roppi woke up. It was as if cold water had been splashed over him. Sharp claws frantically pulled at his mind. Crying out, Tsuki doubled over clutching his head.

"Tsuki?" Shizuo rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Roppi." Izaya sighed. "They've never been separated. This is all new ground for them."

"Ah. Tsuki, you need to relax. Roppi is just worried about you." Sure enough the door burst open and in ran his panic stricken mate.

"There you are."

"R-Roppi."

"We're going back."

"Tsuki's spending the day with me." Shizuo decided.

"What? No." Roppi growled reaching for him. Tsuki could feel his pain.

"It's perfectly safe. There's nowhere your little mate can go. You have eternity with Tsuki-chan. You can't let him have one day on his own?"

"That's- Tsuki, you want to do this?"

"Just today, Roppi. Please."

Roppi stared at him searching his face. The same time he could feel a subtle probing in his mind. "...have fun."

Tsuki nodded watching his soulmate walk away.

"Well isn't this melodramatic." Izaya drawled earning a punch from Shizuo. "The first thing you need to know is that this is a god realm. It feeds on both mine and Shizu-chan's power. We've set the rules and no one can dispute them. You'll notice if you haven't already that you can't access your power."

Tsuki hadn't. He felt normal. Like the angel he had been before stepping into trouble.

"The basics are locked in place. Programmed if you'd like. This chamber, your rooms. None of them will disappear. Everything else is temporary. The moment you stop thinking about it, it's gone."

Tsuki blinked his lip quivering as he worked up the courage to ask. Izaya shook his head holding out his hand.

"For instance. I'm thinking of this." A plate with a large fresh cream cake appeared in his hand. Shizuo's eyes widened reaching for it. "And now I'm not." The cake was gone and his brother looked crushed.

"I think I get it." Tsuki said slowly. "Is there a room I can use?"

Izaya waved a hand and a door appeared. "Use that one."

Tsuki nodded quickly walking to the open door. Shizuo followed him and Izaya followed Shizuo.

"How much do you know about human vows?" His brother asked.

"Um, it involves two rings, a white dress and s-sex." Tsuki blushed staring at his feet.

"Well he summed up the most important bits." Izaya dropped down on a black chair that appeared from nowhere. "Physically you were older than any of us. It's surprising how you know so little."

"Izaya." Shizuo warned.

"Fine. I'll play teacher. A wedding is a commitment between two humans. It's less meaningful than our eternal bonds. Humans liked the beautified ceremony. The rings are exchanged, a few vows spoken and it's done. If they changed their minds they could get a divorce."

"But ours is permanent?" Tsuki ventured.

"Binding for eternity."

"We can still have a wedding if it's what you want. As long as you know what you want, you can create it."

"I-I don't know."

"Library it is." Izaya muttered.

x-x-x

Roppi was in a foul mood. He paced his and Tsuki's bedroom focusing on the link between them. His soulmate was happy. Now that they were safe they didn't have to be together. It was just strange not having his soulmate by his side. His hand was cold, a gulf between them.

His brothers didn't know yet that he was on his own. Roppi would keep quiet about it. The last thing he needed was them bugging him. No, all he needed was his Tsuki. He knew the blonde would want to spend time with his family. It was just taking a little getting used to.

It was in his nature to be territorial. Tsuki had taken over his life and now he was feeling jilted. Rightfully he should go back and take his soulmate back. But this was Tsuki's choice and he had to respect that. No matter how aggravating it was.

Laying back on the bed, Roppi closed his eyes gently probing the link between them. Immediately Tsuki's feelings washed over him. He was wary of Izaya and happy to be with his brother again. Roppi felt the moment Tsuki picked up his probing. A small gasp left him feeling the love wash over him.

Roppi gathered it up, holding tight. A small private smile touched his lips, fading at the frantic knock at the door and bright pink eyes.

x-x-x

Tsuki studied until his brain hurt. Izaya was a hard taskmaster despite Shizuo trying to slow him down. It was a little scary. Reminding himself it was for Roppi gave him the energy to push on. His own imagination surprised him seeing as he had witnessed so much but so little when it came to the things that mattered.

His imprisonment had been like watching a tv with only one channel- his family. Roppi had kept their privacy so his knowledge on what couples did was very limited. That was why he had to rely on what Izaya and Shizuo fed him.

Tsuki lacked concentration. The images fell apart as soon as they appeared. He found himself getting lost in what Roppi's favourite colours were and generally probing the link to see how the demon was.

"Concentrate." Izaya snapped looking fed up. Tsuki nodded guiltily, looking at Shizuo. He was ruining their time alone. For Roppi he'd do it. No matter how long it took, he'd make their wedding perfect.

x-x-x

Roppi was done waiting. He'd patiently allowed Tsuki to spend time with his brother. But now the only thing he could feel through their link was pain. Brushing past Hibiya, Roppi threw open the door hiding his soulmate.

His mouth fell open seeing the room had become narrow, a blast of red and white across the hall. It was the inside of a church he realised seeing the deep red carpet rolled to the front. On either side were empty chairs. The room darkened, white flowers falling like soft rain, each one glowing in the darkness.

In perfect order candles flickered on and off leading to the front of the aisle where his mate stood dressed in a white suit a little too big for him. His eyes were scrunched up in concentration. Roppi had never seen anything so adorable.

"Woah." The doors opened and the rest of their family shuffled in to occupy the chairs. Roppi smiled walking down the aisle to stand at Tsuki's side. At their closeness the link clicked in place.

R-Roppi." Tsuki opened his eyes, the imagery flickering momentarily before becoming more vivid. His mate jumped looking over to Izaya who stood behind the podium in front.

"What's going on?" Roppi demanded in a whisper. Suddenly he was dressed in a black suit.

"I-I wanted it to be perfect." Tsuki lowered his head shyly. "I want to make it up to you. All that time you spent with me, I-"

Roppi cupped the blonde's chin, gently lifting his head. "There's nothing to make up for. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Leaning forward, Izaya's voice interrupted.

"The kiss comes after the wedding."

Roppi growled at him.

"Looks like I have to give you my blessing after all."

x-x-x

Tsuki blushed. Roppi looked happy. Izaya read their vows but he wasn't really listening. Instead he was focusing on his mate. The one who had given up everything for him and continued to do so.

"Tsuki." Shizuo whispered tapping his shoulder. "Your line."

"Oh. Um I do." So much for perfect. He was still messing up.

"Roppi Orihara, do you take Tsukishima Heiwajima to be your soul mate, through eternity? To have and to hold, to love forever?"

"That's obvious." Roppi growled.

Izaya shook his head. "It's I do."

"Fine. I do."

"I now pronounce you soulmates. You may kiss the bride."

Tsuki closed his eyes lifting his head. Roppi's fingers touched his mouth. "Not here."

"Roppi?" Tsuki found himself pulled forward through the inch thick floor of flowers. His soulmate pulled him through the door back to their bedroom.

"I don't want them to see."

Tsuki smiled finding himself swept into the raven's arms. The two of them fell onto the plush bed. Tsuki jumped at the feathers leaping from the bed. His body submerged in clouds, Roppi's lips against his mouth. "Roppi, you don't need to be gentle." Tsuki blushed.

"I want to be." Roppi gifted him with a rare smile. "Thank you for today."

Tsuki nodded. "But you're not happy."

"I'd rather spend everyday at your side. I don't like being on my own any more. All I need is you." Roppi confessed. Tsuki smiled pressing their mouths together. He knew what the raven meant.

Their clothes evaporated from their bodies, Tsuki's imagination turning them into a burst of white feathers. Roppi clasped their hands together moving between his legs. Tsuki giggled a little at the ticklish swipe of his soulmate's tongue.

Roppi was being as gentle as ever making sure he's loved. He'd only had the raven to fill the voids in his heart. Enough love to temporarily replace his brothers and mother. Roppi gave him it all. When the loneliness had become unbearable and his family had stopped being reborn, Roppi had comforted him giving him an unbreakable connection. It was that connection that saved him. Their bond.

"Roppi, enough." Tsuki whined squeezing the hands in his. "I want to feel that high feeling again."

"Patience." Roppi scolded lightly. Tsuki bucked, writhed and curled in on himself as Roppi mercifully put him out of his misery. His intimate parts were throbbing with need, making his whole body feel tingly.

Tsuki gasped softly, Roppi let go of his right hand. Closing his eyes he looked away from the raven's thing jutting out big and angry looking. A smile touched his lips as the air smelt of candy floss. Of course Roppi would know how to use this place better than him. Tsuki gasped his arms around the raven's neck, head pressed against his shoulder. Roppi eased into him slotting them together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Tsuki smiled panting against the raven's skin. "Tsuki, did I hurt you?"

"No. You can move please, R-Roppi." Tsuki bit his tongue still clinging to his soulmate.

Roppi nodded going slow until his body craved more. His nails dragged down the raven's back. "S-sorry." Tsuki panted moving his hips. His back arched from the bed, Roppi's teeth nuzzling his collarbone, where his own red birthmark was. Then his mate bit down, making him cry out in dizzying pleasure.

"Sorry." Roppi kissed the wound whispering softly in his ear. Tsuki cupped it. He knew how hard it was for his soulmate to go against his instincts.

"Don't be." Tsuki smiled lifting a hand to the raven's face. "B-be as rough as you want to. I-I'm not fragile." Kissing Roppi's mouth he poked at his lips. Roppi had touched his mark. He wanted to touch Roppi's.

"I know that. You're precious." Roppi murmured flicking out his tongue. Tsuki smiled seeing the other half of their bond. "I could never hurt you."

x-x-x

Back in the hall Izaya sighed. "Anyone else want to get hitched?"

Not waiting for an answer he pushed the image from his mind, returning it to the plain white room it had started off as. "Thank you." Shizuo said as they left.

"For what?"

"Holding the place together. Tsuki let it drop, didn't he?"

"As soon as he saw Roppi. He's got a very short attention span."

"Guess so." Shizuo sighed. "Thanks anyway. Flea, do you want to stay? For today I mean."

Izaya's shock melted into a grin. "Sure. What should we do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

The two of them headed for Shizuo's room. "Shizuo-nii!" Tsuki came running down the corridor. "Help."

Izaya sighed. "Just to be clear, I am not going through the birds and bees."

"Oi, he's not that naive. They've already been bound, remember?" Shizuo scowled. "What is it, Tsuki?"

"R-Roppi kun has a nose bleed."

Izaya shook his head feeling a little annoyed. "That would be your fault."

Tsuki blinked. "What? Why? All I did was-"

"Don't need to hear it. Later, Shizu-chan."

"But I thought-" Izaya was gone. Shizuo sighed looking at his younger brother. He was tempted to follow after his soulmate. "Uh, what exactly did you do?"

x-x-x

In the bathroom, Roppi cleaned himself up shaking his head. Through the link he could feel Tsuki panic. "Stupid." He hadn't expected to be taken off guard, nor for his mate to run off for help. The last thing he needed was Izaya to snoop into their business.

"Roppi?" Tsuki's worried voice rang out. His mate was back with Shizuo.

"Everything okay? Tsuki said-"

"We're fine." Roppi interrupted shooing the blonde from the room. On the door he imagined a do not disturb sign.

"R-Roppi?"

"Don't leave my side like that."

"But you were hurt."

"Your fault for being so adorable." Roppi mumbled. "We have the rest of our wedding night to celebrate."

"Oh." Tsuki blushed. "T-then there's the honeymoon. Izaya said-"

"We can create anything in this room. There's no need to go anywhere." Roppi led his soulmate back to the bed. Tsuki smiled throwing his arms around him.

End


	76. Stalked

Title:- Stalked

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo can't shake the feeling he's being watched.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Shizuo can't shake the feeling he's being watched. Obviously it's not Izaya because the flea is fast asleep in his bed. They've been going steady- well as steady as they can- for a month.

Ever since the day he's said yes to the flea, there's been a feeling of someone watching him. It was subtle at first but now it gave him chills. Switching on the light, Shizuo padded over to the window looking down from their high rise apartment.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asks still sleep ridden. "Again?"

Shizuo nods not looking back. His hand is in a tight fist around the curtain. His eyes flick from left to right searching for someone or something that shouldn't be there.

"Come back to bed. There's nothing out there."

"Flea, this isn't one of your games, is it?"

"No." He'd expected Izaya to sound irritated but the raven took it in his stride. With their history it was expected for their lack of trust. "I'll look into it in the morning for you."

Shizuo can trust that much. With a shudder he closes the curtains and turns away from the window. Izaya's on his side holding the covers up. Climbing back into bed he allows his boyfriend to hold him.

"There's nothing out there." Izaya soothes kissing his forehead. "Get some sleep."

" ." Shizuo forces his eyes closed listening to Izaya's rhythmic breathing. He can feel the rise and fall of Izaya's chest against his own like a soothing lullaby. It's knowing that he's no longer alone that allows him to sleep.

x-x-x

Morning comes and with it, the sense of fear fades away. Shizuo has freedom again to move as he pleases. Izaya is still asleep arms curled protectively around him. Shizuo smiles smoothing dark bangs out of the way. As he shifts, Izaya's arms reach for him in reflex. It warms his heart knowing the flea is there for him.

Shizuo showers and prepares breakfast for the two of them. He wraps Izaya's in cling film before leaving for work. Maybe he'd splash out a little and bring his boyfriend some sushi home. He meets with Tom and the day progresses like most days. Izaya doesn't show up because there's no need for him to. They'll see each other for dinner, they'll spend the short night together and sleep in the same bed.

It's close to lunch that he feels a chill spread across his back. Shizuo shudders head snapping around. It's Celty waiting patiently for him. Shizuo shakes himself for being an idiot. He's never been afraid of the fairie before. Yet Shizuo finds himself taking a step back.

 _Something wrong?_ Celty types picking up on his movement.

Shizuo shakes his head. "A little jumpy lately. It's not your fault."

 _Izaya?_

"No, things are going great between us." He doesn't know why he tells her, just that she needs to know everything is alright. She's his friend and she would hurt Izaya if she needed to.

 _Good. I'm glad._

So was he. Shizuo liked being with Izaya. They both had their own ways of doing things but it worked and Ikebukuro was quieter for it. "Uh listen I have work to do. So I'll see you later?" He didn't wait for an answer. As soon as he was out of sight, Shizuo felt the chill recede.

x-x-x

"I'm home." Shizuo repeated the phrase to himself. He couldn't keep the happiness from his voice. All he'd ever wanted was someone to love him. To welcome him back.

Izaya did just that. "Welcome back. I made dinner."

Shizuo frowned. "Oh. Why?"

Izaya's brow furrowed. "You made breakfast...I thought you'd be happy."

Shizuo clutched the takeaway bag he was holding. "I am. Its just...I brought you this." With a faint blush he held out his purchase.

"Tuna. Thanks, Shizu-chan. I'll save it for later." Izaya stepped into him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Sure." Shizuo removed his shoes. Things were still in the awkward stage. They were both catching each other off guard. Everything was new. Kasuka had thought them moving in together was too early but the closeness was what they needed.

x-x-x

Shizuo lay in bed staring at the window. Izaya sighed slipping in next to him. "Again?"

"Yeah. There's someone out there."

"I couldn't find anything, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo turned to his boyfriend. "I felt it again today, it was only Celty." Laughing bitterly he settled in the crook of Izaya's arm. "I think I'm losing it."

"It's only been since you agreed to go out with me. It could be Celty checking up on us." Izaya sighed stroking his cheek. "I'll talk to Shinra. There's nothing wrong with you, Shizu-chan."

"Flea, I can't sleep. Could you wear me out a little?" Shizuo asked quietly.

Izaya chuckled just as softly. "That I can do. I have a meeting with Shiki in the morning. Nothing too tiring, okay?"

Shizuo nodded pushing back the covers. His fingers tugged tentatively at Izaya's shorts. His hand eased inside the raven's boxers cupping his dick. Shizuo jolted feeling Izaya do the same. Moving closer he rubbed both hands over the hardening length. His head fell forward pressed against Izaya's. Izaya smiled inching forward to hold both of their cocks together. Their fingers entwined as they stroked themselves, finding the rhythm that best suited both of them.

x-x-x

Shizuo woke when it was still dark. Something was in their bedroom. Shizuo felt the walls ripple, something moving in the darkness. His eyes followed as best he could. Clutching the covers to his chest, Shizuo felt the same chill.

"Celty?" He called quietly. Reaching out Shizuo tugged at the cord on the bedside table turning on the light. The darkness leapt at the soft glow, casting a shadow across the back of the wall.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya throwing himself to the end of the bed. The shadow writhed and twisted. It continued to grow covering the wall with its size. Shizuo shuddered lifting Izaya into his arms as he stepped from the bed. The shadow coiled leaping from the wall. Shizuo screamed as it dove towards him.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya was awake and alert. "What's wrong?"

With a shaky finger he pointed to the wall. The shadow was gone. The soft glow surrounding the headboard did nothing to ease his fear.

"There's nothing there." Izaya murmured hopping down from his arms. Shizuo stared at the wall slowly turning around. "You were probably dreaming." Izaya took his hand. "Come on, I'll make you a milkshake."

"A dream?" Shizuo echoed allowing himself to be pulled along like a child.

"Well a nightmare." Izaya shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shizuo shook his head. His boyfriend smiled sadly. "Okay. I'm here if you need me."

x-x-x

They went to see Shinra three days later. Shizuo wasn't sure if he was dreaming or being haunted but he could no longer sleep without Izaya exhausting his body. They sat side by side on the sofa, Izaya squeezing his hand for support.

"Shizuo, you look horrible." Shinra told him, pulling at his eyelid. The illegal doctor shone a light in his eye.

"We're here for your professional opinion." Izaya said.

"You haven't been sleeping?"

"No. I- the shadows keep me awake."

"Shadows?" Shinra asked. "What shadows?"

"T-there's something watching me. It was outside but it comes into the room. I can feel it move."

"Are you stressed?" Shinra asked. "Are things between you two okay?"

Izaya sighed. "Don't go blaming our relationship. Maybe we should be talking to Celty about this instead."

Shinra's brow furrowed. "My beloved? Why?"

"Maybe she wants to break us up." Izaya suggested. "This didn't start until we started going out."

"That's not- what are you accusing her off?" Shinra stood, his anger drawing Celty from the bedroom.

"Celty-san, are you stalking Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

 _What? No._ Celty typed.

Shizuo tilted his head staring at his friend. He didn't feel scared any more. Not like before. "It's not her." Shizuo said quietly. "I don't feel it."

x-x-x

Shinra prescribed sleeping pills under Izaya's supervision. Tonight he hadn't taken them. Instead he entrusted his sanity with Izaya. Shizuo clung tightly to the sleeping raven head buried in his chest. When he felt the familiar chill pass over him, the blonde buried himself under the covers. The chill settled in his bones.

He felt what little light there was being covered. "Izaya." Shizuo whispered harshly. "Wake up."

Izaya opened his eyes. Before he could open his mouth they heard it. A slow clip clop across the bedroom floor. Shizuo flinched as they grew louder, stopping at the side of the bed.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he felt the thing move closer. Izaya tossed back the covers switching on the light and reaching for his knife. There was nothing there. Swallowing thickly he looked at his boyfriend. "You saw that, right?"

"Shizu-chan-"

"Tell me you saw that! Please."

"Shizu-chan, I didn't see anything."

Shizuo shook his head moving away from Izaya. "No."

"But I heard something." Izaya moved quickly resting a hand on his forearm. "I heard it. There was something there, something not human. You're not going crazy, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded allowing Izaya to embrace him. The raven led him to the bed. Shizuo gratefully clung to the distraction allowing himself to be pushed down.

x-x-x

With light there was shadow encroaching on his life, growing bigger along with the fear inside him. Both he and Izaya knew it was there. Shizuo had tried to grab it, only for the fluid blackness to seep through his fingers. Likewise when Izaya tried to cut it with his knife.

Their happy life was thrust into despair. Shizuo nibbled at his dinner before pushing the plate away. "Izaya," he said tiredly. "I think we should break up."

"Shizu-chan, I think you're right." Izaya sighed rubbing at the dark circles around his eyes.

"Guess I'll move out." Shizuo sighed pushing back his chair.

"Guess so."

Like that their relationship was over. Shizuo packed what he needed to and left the apartment. Glancing back he saw Izaya standing at the door watching him go.

Celty was already waiting for him. Shizuo felt the same chill knowing that whilst he was with Izaya he couldn't escape it.

 _Everything okay?_ She typed.

Shizuo nodded staring at the dark visor of her helmet. "Yeah. Me and the flea broke up." Walking to the back of the bike he nervously swung a leg over sitting in the saddle.

Beneath him the bike shudders, roaring into life. Shizuo clutches his bag in one hand, the other arm around Celty. Her shadows materialise over his head. Then they're speeding through Ikebukuro, back to his old apartment, with the saddle rippling against his crotch.

x-x-x

One week later and the shadow is gone. Shizuo feels safe enough to sleep without worry. The constant fear from before has vanished. He's not being watched any more. Shizuo clenches his fist hating who's to blame. But there's nothing they can do about it. Celty wouldn't believe them if he told her.

Ikebukuro is still quiet. Izaya occasionally turns up to lightly ridicule him but it doesn't go too far. Not when every now and then he looks behind him and sees Celty's bike parked on the curb without its owner.

Shizuo hears a stone against his window. This time it's not something to fear. Moving to the window, he opens it enough helping his night guest through. "Hey, miss me?" Izaya brushes himself down closing the curtains. "You couldn't have any human stalkers, could you? I can handle those."

Shizuo sighs. "Not my fault. What do we do now? If we live together it'll come back."

"Then we continue like this." Izaya smiles leading him to the bed. "A secret just between us."

Shizuo sits watching Izaya's hands make quick work of his bow tie. "I miss what we had."

"We'll have it again." Izaya promises getting to work on his shirt. "For now, don't you think this is exhilarating?"

"I guess." Shizuo hated sleeping alone every other night. He hated how Izaya wasn't there to welcome him home.

"Gather your strength, Shizu-chan. We'll get through this." Izaya whispered kissing his cheek. Shizuo moved his head and Izaya found his lips. His hands clutched in Izaya's coat toppling his boyfriend into him.

End


	77. Call me

Title:- Call me

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo, RoppiTsuki, HibiDeli, PsyTsu

Warning:- language, violence, dirty talk

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Who knew a little game could get so intense.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for kishou-chan._

The one thing guaranteed to mess up his plans was the weather. Mother Nature at its best. Izaya held back the curtain looking out of the window. It was the morning yet the sky was dark and stormy. The clouds were a thick dark black covering Ikebukuro in a harsh downpour. Izaya sighed listening to it lash against the Windows, pound against the rooftops. It was a horrible day. It wasn't one of those days where students spent lunch and break in the classrooms. It was one of those days where students didn't bother to come in. No one sane would be seen out in it. The streets were ghost town empty and would be until the rain stopped. That meant it was going to be one boring day. No humans to play with, no protozoan to manipulate. He might as well crawl back into bed and hibernate for the rest of the day.

But of course the rest of his family would still bother him. Hibiya in particular strode him holding a box. Izaya smothered a yawn prepared to be given pointless demands.

The cosplay prince dropped the box on his desk. "I want one of these working." Izaya opened the box picking up one of the Bluetooth headsets.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business." Hibiya said haughtily. "I want it working now."

"Yes your highness." Izaya mocked. "Where did you get these?" Inside the box were another five headsets, all newly packaged. "Another gift to a certain host?"

"Are you going to help or ask pointless questions?" Hibiya snapped. His loud voice drew in Psyche, who skipped in with mischief all over his features.

"Izaya-nii, I'm bored." The youngest whined.

"Go away." Hibiya was getting impatient like always.

"What's that? Bluetooth?" Psyche grinned reaching into the box. "Can I have one?"

"No!" Hibiya snatched the headset away.

"Oh. But I was going to play with Tsu-chan."

Izaya perked up looking at the headset with a new found appreciation. "I imagine Deli-chan has a box of these?"

"Maybe." Hibiya sniffed. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"I'll help you." Psyche grinned. "But only if we play a game."

"Wha-"

"What sort of game?" Izaya asked before Hibiya went into meltdown mode.

"It involves our lovers."

Izaya smirked knowing exactly what Psyche was thinking. "I like it. What do you say Hibiya?"

x-x-x

"No!" Roppi scowled. "I'm not doing it.

"You don't want to hear Tsuki-chan's breathless voice?" Izaya asked quietly pressing the headset into Roppi's hands.

"He's innocent."

"And you'll be a virgin for the rest of your life." Izaya sighed shaking his head.

"We-we'll just talk." Roppi growled tearing open the box.

"That's what they're for." Izaya took his own out of the box. He was looking forward to Psyche's game. The Heiwajimas only lived next door but there was a good space between them and this seemed way more fun than arriving at their house looking like drowned rats.

"Explain your game." Hibiya demanded.

Psyche grinned sitting cross-legged on the coffee table. "It's nothing much. We each talk to our lovers and make them a little hot and bothered."

From the sofa, Roppi growled.

"Explain." Hibiya ordered again.

"What Psyche means," Izaya explained. "is that we see who can make their lover come first."

"Together seems more fun." Psyche grinned.

"From the rain? You want them to walk over here?" Hibiya asked incredulously. "They'll get the floor dirty. That brute of yours shook me like a- a-"

"Rag doll?" Psyche helpfully supplied.

Izaya let it go. Hibiya had deserved it and it had been a little amusing to see Hibiya tossed around like he was nothing. "Sexual terms." Izaya sighed. Roppi was staring at the headset as if it would bite him.

"I see. I like this game." Hibiya held out his headset. "Set them up this instant."

Izaya looked over at Psyche. The pink eyed raven was giggling quietly to himself. "What's so funny?"

"I'm going to win." Psyche grinned.

"How so?" Izaya asked. It was unusual for the youngest to be so confident.

"Because~ Roppi won't do anything that makes Tsu-chan cry, Hibiya will make Deli-chan angry and your Shizu-chan can't use a phone properly." Psyche giggled.

Izaya sighed. Psyche was right. The blonde was hopeless with technology. "That's not a problem." He bluffed. It was a huge problem. "I'll instruct him to set them up."

And so it began.

The strain on Izaya's last nerve that was. For a start the protozoan wouldn't pick up the phone, which he knew didn't leave his boyfriend's possession in case Tom or Kasuka called. He didn't bother leaving a message. Izaya pressed the button again waiting for the call to go through.

On the last ring before voicemail, a gruff sounding voice picked up. _"What do you want?"_

"Why didn't you pick up before?" Izaya whined.

 _"Damn flea,"_ Shizuo grumbled down the phone. _"I was in the bath."_

Izaya licked his lips, the setting couldn't be any more perfect. "Why were you in the bath?"

 _"why else idiot? I had to get the washing in. It all needs washing again."_

"All clean now?"

 _"Not yet."_ Shizuo grumbled. "Tsuki rushed in. " _What do you want?"_

"Deli-chan was given a box of Bluetooth headsets. Can you grab one and I'll tell you how to set it up?"

 _"Can't it wait until after my bath?"_

"Shizu-chan, once it's set up we can talk whilst you're in the bath. You won't have to worry about dropping it in the water."

A pause. _"I'm listening."_

Izaya grinned. For once the blonde hadn't asked him what game he was playing. Patiently he went through the instructions and then they were connected. The headset rested against his head, the small microphone touching his lips.

 _"I'm having my bath now."_ Shizuo's voice came through loud and clear.

Izaya took the call in his bedroom, perched on his bed. A tightness grew in his pants, twitching in anticipation. "Ne, Shizu-chan. What are you wearing?"

 _"Huh? Jersey and sweatpants."_ His lover faithfully answered. _"I'm taking them off now."_

"Because they're wet?" Izaya murmured listening to the rustling.

 _"Soaked."_

"Stuck to you like a second skin?"

 _"Yeah, I'm peeling them off."_

"Mmhm. Is your underwear soaked too?"

 _"Pretty much."_

Izaya grinned. "Are you wearing boxers or briefs?"

 _"Boxers."_ Izaya heard the slight splash as Shizuo stepped into the bath.

"Not any more, right?"

 _"Nah. Just got into the bath."_

"How's the water?" Izaya asked casually.

 _"Hot. I got some bath salts which are supposed to be relaxing."_

"What no bubblebath?"

 _"No. Why are you so interested in my bath? You're not coming over are you? Even you're not that insane."_

Izaya sighed. "No, I'm not coming over. I'd like to join you in that bath though."

 _"We've never had a bath together."_ Shizuo sounded a little surprised. He'd have to remedy that as soon as possible.

"Would you want me in front of you or behind you?"

 _"In front."_ The answer came quickly.

Izaya grinned. "Why?"

 _"To keep an eye on you."_

"You don't trust me to sit behind you?"

 _"No."_

Izaya's grin widened. "Oh? That's mean Shizu-chan, why not?"

 _"Because I wouldn't be able to see your hands."_ Shizuo grumbled.

"My hands? What's wrong with them?" Izaya asked feigning innocence.

 _"Where you'd put them is the problem!"_

Izaya licked his lips, tweaking the microphone so it wasn't too close. "And where would I put them?"

 _"You know damn well where."_

"Oh? If I were sitting behind you, I'd press my chest against the warmth of your back."

Shizuo scoffed. _"That would be the most innocent thing you'd do."_

"I'd wrap my arms around you, where you'd gasp at my touch."

 _"Nothing you do surprises me."_

"Your nipples would be twin peaks, anticipating my touch."

 _"Why do you always go for my damn chest?"_ Shizuo growled.

Izaya grinned. "You'd get impatient pretending you don't like it, pushing my hands down below the hot water."

 _"Oi! Now you're dreaming."_ A short pause. Then a longer one. _"Wait! Are we having phone sex?"_ Shizuo's voice came out shocked and accusing.

Izaya laughed. "It's about time you realised, protozoan."

x-x-x

Roppi stared at me phone as if it was a foreign object. Delic had helped Tsuki with the headset and now they were connected.

 _"Um h-hello?"_ Tsukishima's timid voice crackled through the speaker against his ear. " _R-Roppi-kun?"_

"What?" The raven snapped a little harshly.

 _"Y-you called me."_

Shit. So he had. It had been a ridiculous idea to go along with Psyche's game of all people. But if he didn't at least try he would face teasing and ridicule from the others. They already gave him shit because he hadn't taken Tsuki's virginity. Izaya was the cruellest reminding him that his current boyfriend had hated him and still it had only been a month before pulling him into bed.

Roppi wasn't the affectionate type. He was awkward, blunt and hated indecisive people. Tsuki trusted him and Roppi the blonde. Whatever games the others played, he was taking his time to slowly woo the naive blonde.

"Yeah. I did." Roppi grunted.

 _"R-right. D-do you need anything?"_

Roppi opened his mouth, quickly closing it again. Nothing would come out. He couldn't corrupt someone as innocent as Tsuki for a meaningless game.

"Uh...the rain hasn't stopped."

 _"No, it hasn't."_

Shit. What was he supposed to do now? Think. Roppi cursed himself. Think think think.

 _"Um, R-Roppi-kun,"_ Tsuki sounded nervous. He always sounded nervous. _"C-can I ask you something?"_

"What?"

Roppi listened to the rustling down the line. It was a habit of Tsuki's when he was nervous. _"Um well Delic-nii said y-you would call to have p-phone...s-s-s-ex."_ Tsuki stuttered sounding ridiculous.

"What? You don't want to?" Roppi asked.

 _"W-will it hurt?"_

Roppi blinked hanging his head. "Do you know what phone sex is?"

 _"...no."_ Came a pitiful whisper. _"B-but Delic-nii said I should get undressed for when we do it."_

Roppi's eyes widened. "You're not wearing anything?"

Silence. Roppi held his breath. _"...n-no."_ Roppi swallowed trying to get past the image his mind had conjured. _"R-Roppi-kun? Is something wrong?"_

"No. Nothing is wrong." Roppi groaned at the tightness of his pants. Without looking at the other two still in the room, Roppi slipped away, calmly going to his bedroom and closing the door. "Tsuki, are you in your bedroom?"

 _"Y-yes."_ The blonde stuttered.

Roppi growled. "Get on the bed."

 _"Y-yes, Roppi-kun."_

x-x-x

Psyche giggles rolling back off the table. Roppi's reaction was surprisingly hilarious. His head hits the floor but he's too hyped up to care. The game isn't going the way he expected but that's what happened when the Heiwajimas were involved.

With his feet still on the table, Psyche grips the phone in his hand, speed dialling his own lover. It's picked up almost immediately, making him smile. A calming voice speaks on the other end. _"Tsugaru speaking."_

"Tsu-chan!" Psyche whines. His lover is being stoic again. He hates the polite formalness. "You know it's me."

 _"Psyche-kun. What can I do for you?"_

The bubbly raven grins. "You can connect up the bluetooth headset and go to your room. I want to play."

 _"I can't right now."_

Psyche's grin faltered. "Why not?" He whined.

 _"It's my turn to make lunch."_

Psyche blinked. He was being turned down for food? "Make it after. Come on, Tsu-chan~"

 _"Hang on."_ His lover's soothing voice filled his ears. Psyche rolled to his feet, brushing himself down. _"It looks like everyone else is occupied. What do you want to do?"_

x-x-x

Hibiya adjusted the headset sitting in his throne. It was a bespoke chair that he kept beside his bed. Resting his arms on the side, the raven glanced at his phone on the bed.

 _"Hibiya."_ Delic's cool voice spoke.

Whether it was a bet or not, Hibiya was going to show his disobedient lover how he should behave. "Delic." Hibiya said stiffly.

 _"So, what did you want me for?"_

"Sex." Hibiya shrugged answering shamelessly.

 _"You mean phone sex."_ Delic corrected. Hibiya bristled at his lover's tone.

"Yes. Are you in your bedroom?"

 _"Yes. Are you in yours?"_

"This would be better if you agreed to move in with me." Hibiya grumbled.

 _"You've got more chance of Izaya and Shizuo moving in together."_ Delic scoffed.

It was true. Although his family and the Heiwajimas were entwined, the blondes refused to move in with them. For now they put up living with each other.

"Climb on the bed." Hibiya ordered.

 _"How?"_

"What do you mean how?" Hibiya demanded raising his voice.

 _"You're supposed to be seducing me."_ Delic sighed. _"Is this your first time having phone sex?"_

Hibiya spluttered. "O-of course not!" He bluffed. "I just know how pointless it is to waste words on you."

 _"Waste,huh?"_ Hibiya stared at the phone seeing the call had been cut.

"Uh, Delic?" Tapping the headset, his brow furrowed. Had the host dare hang up on him?

x-x-x

Izaya couldn't care less about the game. Right now his full attention was on the blonde in steamy waters. So far Izaya had his hand on his lover's dick. "What's wrong Shizu-chan?"

 _"You're such a fucking tease."_ Came the garbled response.

Izaya chuckled. "Oh, I'm just getting started. You can feel it, can't you? The heat of my chest against your back."

 _"Can't feel a thing."_

"No? My head is on your shoulder. The water is still not, ne?" Izaya's voice dropped to a whisper. "But not as hot as what's in my hand. You're hard, Shizu-chan."

 _"Shut up."_ The blonde growled sounding ragged.

"Is it too much? I'm only stroking you. Should I squeeze a little?"

 _"Don't."_

Izaya grinned. "Ah, that's right. Wouldn't want you to cum too quickly. Why don't we move to the main course?"

 _"Shut up."_ The blonde growled sounding less sure of himself. Exactly how Izaya wanted him.

"Shizu-chan, open your legs a bit." He wasn't sure whether or not his lover did as he was told. "My other hand is on your knee now. Another bruise? Did you hurt yourself again?"

 _"How did you- maybe."_

"Hn." Izaya shook his head. The only one that was allowed to inflict any sort of injury was him. "Mm, your skin is soft. Shizu-chan, my hand is gliding down your thigh."

 _"I know."_ The soft groan urged him on.

"Are you twitching? Is your little hole excited? Ooh it is." Izaya purred. "I'm putting my finger in now. Is the water getting in?"

 _"N-no."_

"Really? Not even when I put the second in?"

 _"No."_ Shizuo breathed.

Thunk. Izaya winced at the sound. "Shizu-chan?"

 _"Nn, I slipped."_

Izaya licked his lips almost asking how.

"Be more careful protozoan." The raven chided. "You might break my fingers. Can you feel them inside you?"

 _"...yeah."_

"Should I move them?"

 _"Nn."_

"I'm moving. My fingers are thrusting inside you." Izaya's grin widened. "Looks like I found it. Your sweet spot."

 _"Mm."_ Shizuo moaned. Izaya had to wonder if he was touching himself.

"You like that, don't you? Your little hole is twitching around my fingers. Do you want something else? Are my fingers enough?"

 _"M-more."_

"Nope." Izaya smirked. "I'm not done yet. You're almost there, aren't you? Shizu-chan's going to cum with a little ass play."

 _"No, I'm-"_

"You're coming alright." Izaya chuckled. "Come, Shizu-chan." At his lover's moan, Izaya cut the call leaving his lover high and dry.

x-x-x

Roppi was swimming in uncharted waters, too deep to know where he was going or to escape. His fists were clenched, staring at the definitive bulge in his pants. Tsukishima was being very enlightening, answering each of his questions with perfect honesty.

 _"R-Roppi-kun?"_ The blonde spoke. _"I'm getting a little cold."_

"I'll help you warm up." The raven groaned. The image Tsuki had given him made him want to burst.

The blonde was in his room, on the bed with the covers over his knees. Tsuki's door had no lock on it so the blonde was worried his family might pop in. Roppi didn't tell him they were all occupied. The thought of his lover doing something so naughty scrambled his insides.

 _"R-Roppi-kun?"_ Tsuki whispered nervously.

"I'm here. Have you touched yourself before?"

 _"Y-yes."_

"When?" Roppi demanded to know.

 _"B-before we started dating,"_ the blonde confessed. _"I thought of you, Roppi-kun."_

Roppi swallowed. "Show me."

 _"Eh? But you're on the p-"_

"I said show me." Roppi urged.

 _"Y-yes."_ Tsuki whispered with a small moan. Roppi closed his eyes seeing the blonde in bed, eyes flicking nervously to the door every few moments. His lower half was covered, knees up and spread a little for better access. The blonde was flushed, cheeks red. Soft lips parted as Tsuki touched himself.

"What are you doing? Where are your hands?"

 _"Um on my thingy."_ Tsuki moaned. _"I'm stroking, R-Roppi-kun."_ The blonde was breathless calling his name.

"How does it feel?" Roppi slid a finger over his pants. His erection was engorged, straining against his boxers.

 _"...good."_ Tsuki panted. _"F-feels good. Better if Roppi-kun does it."_

Roppi shuddered feeling a stickiness inside his boxers. On the other end Tsuki continued to cry out his name.

x-x-x

Usually Psyche had no problems getting underneath Tsugaru's kimono. The blonde's calmness shattered underneath his touch. However it seemed like his lover was more stronger willed when it came to the mental aspect.

"Tsu-chan, have you taken it off yet?"

 _"Not yet. The obi is knotted."_

"We can work around that." Psyche grinned. "Get on the bed."

 _"In a minute."_

"Now, Tsu-chan." Psyche whined. "What if I push you down?"

 _"Then I'd hit the kitchen counter."_

Psyche groaned. "You're not in the bedroom? No wait! This could work."

 _"Psyche?"_ His lover sounded apprehensive. He had every right to be.

"I'm pushing you against the counter, Tsu-chan." Psyche grinned licking his lips. "Since your obi is knotted, we can't take it off. I can still slide my hand through the top. Tsu-chan, I can feel your nipple."

 _"Psyche-"_

"It's not perky. I'll give it a squeeze." Psyche continued pinching his thumb and forefinger together. So far away and yet he managed to elicit a soft gasp from his lover. "Hehe. It's perky now."

 _"Psyche-"_

"I can go this way too." Psyche grinned. "Can you feel my hand lifting the hem? Tsu-chan, you're not going traditional?"

 _"No."_

"Hm, boxers are still cute. Are they white?"

 _"...navy."_

"Mm. They're in the way." Psyche licked his lips, rocking back and forth. One hand dove into his own magenta briefs, taking hold of his arousal. "That's better." He cooed. "I can touch it now."

 _"Psyche, not here."_

"Tsu-chan, get on the counter. I'm on my knees."

 _"Psyche!"_ Tsugaru's calm broke. Music to his ears.

"Lift it up. It's in my face." Psyche grinned. "Tsu-chan wants my mouth?"

 _"...y-yes."_ The blonde groaned.

Psyche fisted his erection, swirling his tongue in his mouth. "Okay. My lips are touching the tip. It's so cute, Tsu-chan. You're already leaking."

 _"Psyche."_ Another groan.

"Tsu-chan, I want to cum together. You can cum in my mouth, okay?"

 _"Yeah. Psyche."_

Psyche pumped himself, describing exactly what he was doing to the blonde in his mind. Tsugaru moaned falling into his story telling.

 _"Psyche. Close."_

"Me too, Tsu-chan." Psyche gasped. He didn't know where his phone had gone but the connection on the headset was still going strong.

 _"Psyche-"_

"Now, Tsu-chan." Psyche moaned breathless. The knot in his abdomen unravelled, seed spilling over his hand and onto the covers. "Tsu-chan?"

 _"Nn? Psyche? Did you-"_

"Yeah." Psyche giggled. "This is pretty tiring, hm?"

 _"Yeah."_ Tsugaru sounded exhausted. _"We didn't do anything."_

x-x-x

"You!" Hibiya pointed an accusing finger at his phone.

 _"Me?"_ Delic asked.

"You keep hanging up on me!"

 _"I have other things to do."_

"Like what? You're stuck home like everyone else."

 _"And I'd rather do nothing than talk to you."_ Delic answered.

Hibiya shook, his face becoming redder. "You! You're infuriating."

 _"Not as much as you are. Come on then. If you're that desperate for a booty call."_

Hibiya paled. "I don't just want that." His voice dropped to a mumble, hand shielding the mic in case anyone else could hear him.

 _"Then what do you want?"_ His lover asked.

"...to spend time with you."

 _"Okay."_ Delic answered after a brief pause. _"Then we can talk about something else."_

Hibiya nodded staring at the time. He would lose the game but still have his lover's undivided attention. "What do you want to talk about?"

 _"How about the weather?"_

"What? That's bori-"

 _"I'm hanging up."_

"Wait!" Hibiya cried out.

x-x-x

Izaya was the first on the sofa, for someone that had lost the game, he looked happy.

Roppi was quiet nursing a bloody nose, his eyes wide as if he'd come to a startling revelation.

Psyche skipped in with a victorious smile. Neither of the other two cared about the results of the game.

Hibiya was a no show. Upon investigation and eavesdropping, they learnt that he was currently discussing the necessity of his prince attire.

"Well that's over with." Roppi growled. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ooh. I already took one." Psyche giggled.

"You can't." Izaya shrugged. "I'm running a bath."

Psyche looked him over. "You don't smell of sex."

Izaya licked his lips. "Not yet. Congrats, Psyche. You won the game but I made Shizu-chan come."

The raven grinned skipping towards the repetitive thud against the door. Opening the door, Izaya smirked seeing a dripping wet and frustrated fortissimo. Behind him the other two gaped.

"Shizu-chan, just in time. I was in the middle of running a bath."

Izaya led his soaked through lover into the house, tossing a victorious grin at Psyche. The hyper raven's own grin wilted.

"Damn rain." The blonde grumbled.

"Mm." Izaya looked down at all the water on the carpet. "Damn rain indeed." Pulling his lover into the bathroom he closed the door eyeing the now see through shirt. Outside he could hear Psyche stamping his foot in a childish tantrum.

End


	78. Kill me with kindness

Title:- Kill me with kindness

Pairing:- Roppi x Tsuki

Rating:- M

Warning:- blood, language, yaoi, self harm

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- A secret comes to light.

Requested by:- Kishou-chan

 _A/N:- the next one will be for Uzai sagi._

Tsuki knows it's wrong. Every time he finds himself hesitating, thinking of doing the right thing. But then he thinks about other things. Bad negative things that help him on his way down the path of despair. Before he knows what's happened a fog of misery clouds him, his feet taking him to the cleanest place in the house. The bathroom. It's easier to wash away the evidence and it's the only room with a lock. He wants to be strong. Thinks about it. Tsuki is a coward. His will crumbles as its done so many times before. Then he's sitting on the floor, curled up against the side of the bath like so many times before.

He's already crying at his failure to stop. Fat tears roll down his cheeks, as he rests his hand lightly on the cuff of his shirt. With shaky fingers he pushes the button through the hole, rolling up the sleeve. Tsuki is stupid but not enough to let his wounds get infected. He keeps the bathroom thoroughly disinfected, the same with the knife. He doesn't cut too deep or in jagged lines; the blade is too sharp for that. Nonetheless he's weak. It hurts but he can't stop.

There's a small bucket underneath him, to keep the mess to a minimum. Easier to hide and less risk of staining the tiles. Tsuki hates himself for what he does. It hurts. His fingers quiver and the blade almost slips. His breath comes out as a ragged gasp. He's never messed up before. Not enough for someone to notice. It's fine really. Tsuki can continue being the no sense of direction airhead. No one needed to know he was falling apart. The lines were his shame. His scars to hide. Tsuki has to either psyche himself up before tugging the blade or let himself sink into the black hole of depression.

Since he doesn't have the energy, it's the black hole. Everything becomes dark, the colour draining from his world until all he knows is monochrome and the thick red life energy coursing through his veins. Every bad memory comes to mind. Every fear, every dashed hope. It all comes out pulling him into a void of negativity. Tsuki curls in on himself cradling the blade like a precious life line. It will hurt but not as much as the pain churning inside him, tearing at his existence for an outlet.

Tsuki gives it one. His fingers tremble as he positions the sharp edge between his last two lines. Scabs now. Usually it would be scars. The faux blonde already knows the countdown for each pitiful breakdown is growing shorter. Soon his wrist would be lined with open wounds. Tsuki shudders, tears streaming down his cheeks as crimson droplets bead down the curve of his wrist and into the bucket he'd once made sandcastles in. He's drowning. Tsuki whimpers as he makes a second cut, knowing in his heart that he'll only sink deeper. Fear strikes him at the thought of what he'll do when cutting isn't enough.

Tsuki cries out in pain, whimpering as slowly the bottom of the bucket becomes red with his blood. He doesn't hear anything outside his own cries. Not the sound of his lover returning home early or the sound of that same lover knocking on the door asking if he's okay.

What draws his attention is the sudden crack, the door bursting open and his lover standing in the doorway staring at him in shock. The blade slips from his bloodied fingers. His eyes wide pools gape at his lover. He can't find the words to make up an excuse or say anything at all. Roppi knows now how much of a failure he is.

His lover continues to stare, not moving, not breathing. Tsuki shivers. He dare not speak. Roppi does. The raven's wide eyes narrow to his wrist. His lips move once voiceless. The second time it's as cutting as the blade sitting on the tiled floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roppi barks striding forward. Tsuki whimpers as his wrist is lifted. "What the hell is this, Tsuki?"

Tsuki hangs his head. "I-I'm sorry."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Roppi raises his voice, stamping forward. The guilty blonde shrinks back against the bath, attempting to make himself as small as possible. "Tsukishima!"

"I'm sorry." Tsuki whimpers hands against his ears. His wrist is bleeding freely, smearing blood across his face and neck. He's hoping he's caught up in a bad dream. When he wakes up, Roppi wouldn't look like a scary monster and he wouldn't be riddled with now visible scars.

Pain shoots through his wrist as its grabbed roughly. Tsuki stares down at the raven's feet, growing further away, as he's yanked up to face him. "Explain this. Now!"

Roppi is angrier than he's ever seen him. Tsuki can't find the words, choosing to break down in loud sobs. The tears continue to fall, streaming down his cheeks. His lover looks bemused, too riled up to care. Tsuki stumbles. His arm feels like it's going to come out of its socket. Roppi drags him over to the sink, thrusting his wrist into a cold blast. The stream batters against his open wounds, stinging pain making him want to pull away. Roppi holds firm washing away the blood. In silence the raven attends to his wounds, wrapping a bandage firmly around it after he's done. Tsuki barely has time to utter his gratitude. The door slams shut leaving him alone. Looking down he can see the bucket and the blade are gone.

x-x-x

He doesn't have to worry about a scolding or facing the raven's ire. Roppi has left him alone, isolating himself in his study. Tsuki stays in the bedroom curled up in a ball, staring at his bandaged wrist. Before he knows it the hours of the day have passed. It's late evening. Dinner has passed and Tsuki's stomach remains empty.

He thinks about going outside the bedroom. Gets as far as standing, before his knees quiver involuntary, legs shaking like jelly. But that's not the only reason. The weather forecast had lied. It wasn't clear skies at all. Tsuki could hear a rumbling from far away in the distance. If he dares to look out the window, he knows he'll be greeted by black clouds rolling across the sky. He doesn't dare. Tsuki whimpers head under his pillow as the whole room lights up with a crack of lightening.

Usually he's curled up against Roppi but this time he's on his own. "R-Roppi-kun." The raven isn't here and he's not deserving of comfort. Not after what he's done. Not after what he knows he'll continue to do.

The storm worsens. The heavens open up and flood Ikebukuro with a harsh downpour. Tsuki can hear it pounding against the asphalt, slamming against the roof and windows, as if it's trying to get in. The thunder is the worst, a loud continuous rumble tearing the sky asunder. Tsuki cries out, pulling the pillow tighter around his ears. It doesn't do much. There's another crack and the room lights up through the drapes. The blonde shoots out of bed like a rocket, stumbling to the door. His biggest fear drives him to face his lover.

He knocks twice on the door of Roppi's study. Hearing the thunder, he rattles the door knob seeing that it's locked. Desperately he calls through the thick wood separating them.

"R-Roppi-kun!" Tsuki cries pounding against the door. "R-Roppi-kun!"

There's no answer. Tsuki shudders wrapping his arms around himself. His gaze falls to the clean white bandage on his wrist. This is what he deserves, he reminds himself. Roppi has every right to ignore him. To hate him.

"I'm sorry!" Returning to the bedroom, Tsuki hurriedly tugs the covers from the bed, wrapping them around himself for protection. He'd rather be as close to his lover as possible. Situating himself on the floor against the door, Tsuki pulls the covers into him. "Roppi-kun."

The storm reigns on, battering at his emotional state. Roppi doesn't open the door but he can hear shuffling inside. In the breaks of the thunder he can hear the printer working away.

Tsuki is a wreck. His head hits the floor as he topples over on his side, wrapped in his protective shell. His entire body is shaking, submerged in fear. "...Roppi-kun." He mumbles.

He's crying again. Pained whimpers, broken sobs containing fragments of his lover's name. Tsuki falls silent, choking on his tears, as another crack of lightening makes him jump. His nerves are live wires reacting to every sound. Tsuki rocks back- his hands refusing to unclench from their death grip on his shell- hitting his head against the door.

"R-Roppi-kun..."

The door knob squeaks as its turned harshly and thrown open. The blonde falls back against the slim pins that are his lover's jean clad legs. Tsuki tilts his head back, peering past his messy bangs to meet Roppi's disapproving eyes.

"R-Roppi-kun."

He can see the raven's face lined with disgust, eyes swimming with disappointment. It makes Tsuki question why he had dared to wait outside. Even the storm wasn't this harsh. Tsuki slams his eyelids down not wanting to see the expression he's given Roppi. He doesn't deserve the raven. Never has and never will, no matter how hard he tries.

"Tsuki, get up."

"..."

"Tsuki!" Roppi snaps.

The blonde trembles, shaking his head. "...I-I can't."

There's a rough sigh above him. Roppi crouches down resting a hand on his shoulder. "Tsuki." The raven repeats, gentler this time.

Tsuki blinks through his tears staring at the hand on his shoulder. It's relaxed, non threatening much like the look its owner is giving him. Shuffling around the covers he pulls one hand free, inching it between the cracks of his shell. Roppi takes his hand pulling him up. Tsuki keeps a loose grip not wanting to antagonise his lover any further.

Tsuki lets Roppi lead him back to the bedroom, his head bowed in guilt. He's being treated like a child again. As they reach the doorway, a crack of lightening splits across the sky. Tsuki squeaks ripped from the safety of his covers. He clings to Roppi's back, arms locked tightly around the raven's waist. He's being a nuisance again.

"S-sorry." The blonde mumbles.

Roppi only sighs walking forward slow enough so he doesn't trip. "Tsuki." The softness of his lover's tone makes him cry harder. "It's just thunder."

"A-and lightning." Tsuki trembles. "I-it's scary."

Roppi doesn't answer. He's still mad, Tsuki knows it.

"R-Roppi-kun, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I-I-" Tsuki flounders not knowing how to explain why he keeps cutting himself. There's no single explanation.

"I know." Roppi steps away from his death grip. Tsuki stares at the scratches on the raven's arms where he's pulled away.

"S-sorry!" He cries hugging himself as the sky rumbles.

"Tsuki," Roppi is facing him now, hands on his shoulders. "Stop apologising."

"S-sor-" Tsuki falls silent. It seems all he can do is apologise.

"Stop crying."

Tsuki sniffled rubbing at his eyes with his bandaged wrist.

"Stop that." Roppi chided taking his hand. "You'll irritate it." Tsuki nodded shamefully jumping as the room lit up. "Tsuki, look at me."

He did, staring into Roppi's deep scarlet hues, so similar to his own. His lover's mouth twitched upwards into a rare secret smile for him alone.

"Focus on me." Tsuki blinks seeing Roppi's eyes up close, their lips touching. Roppi guides him to the bed, slowly laying him down. "Nothing is going to hurt you."

Tsuki nods but his fingers still find purchase in the cotton sheets. Roppi hovers above him on all fours. The raven lowers his head kissing him again, licking at his lips. Tsuki turns his head to the side.

"I don't-" Roppi places a finger against his lips.

"Enough." He whispers against his ear. Tsuki shivers. He's crying again after Roppi told him to stop. "Look at me." He can't. "Tsuki."

Moving his head back, the blonde closes his eyes. Roppi's lips brush against his cheek kissing his tears away. Tsuki cringes at the rumbling filling his ears. The hairs on his arm stand up as a hand smooths against his skin, taking his hand. Opening his eyes he witnesses his lover bringing his bandaged wrist to his lips.

"I-"

"Shh. Not now." Roppi tells him, gently kissing the spot where there's thicker wrapping.

"But-"

"No, Tsuki." Roppi guides his arm around him. Tsuki keeps it there resting on the raven's back. "One thing at a time." His other arm is encouraged to join the first.

Roppi offers another smile, fiddling with the top button of his shirt. Another strike outside his window, another whimper silenced with a kiss. Tsuki clings to the distraction, the trembling subsiding against his lover. There's a gap in his shirt now, Roppi's hands pushing the folds to the sides.

The raven nips at his collarbone, lining the bump with a succession of chaste kisses. Tsuki gasps at the splayed hand on his abdomen, fingertips teasing against his hips. Roppi's tongue flicks out teasing his left nipple. Tsuki shivers at the touch squeezing his lover close.

Roppi has managed to get his pants down to his knees, one hand cupping the front of his briefs. "R-Roppi-kun!" Tsuki moans quietly. It's mere moments before Roppi is touching his flesh.

"Tsuki." His lover breathes moving to the side. Tsuki gasps as his cock hardens in the raven's hand. Roppi kisses him whispering nonsense in his ear.

x-x-x

The storm outside flees from his troubles. His undivided attention is on his lover between his legs. Tsuki blushes covering his modesty with both hands. Roppi's fingers are coated in lubricant even though he's already used his tongue. It's more than usual, running down the raven's fingers.

Tsuki gasps as a finger gently probes inside, a second winding in shortly after. Roppi's back to lathering his chest with kisses. "R-Roppi-kun," he mumbles. "its enough."

"Not yet." The raven responds brushing lazily against his prostate. Tsuki cries out spilling himself for the second time since they've started.

Roppi hasn't pushed him too high or let him fall. It's a steady pace that makes him want to cry for more. Their lips meet again, before he can coax his lover into ravishing him, his mouth is left empty.

It seems an age for Roppi to take his fingers out. Tsuki stares transfixed at the engorged organ in view. The rest of the lubricant is lathered on top before nuzzling against his hole. Roppi slides into him with ease, brushing against his inner walls. Tsuki loops his arms back around his lover's neck.

Roppi kisses him again, this time their tongues dance, slow and sensual. Tsuki's brows furrow, his hips moving a touch as the raven nudges his sweet spot. Tsuki holds on, relaxed as Roppi rocks into him. His chin nuzzles into his neck.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Tsukishima."

"I can't hear the storm any more." Tsuki confesses.

"Good." Roppi doesn't change pace. Tsuki closes his eyes inhaling his lover's scent, feeling every inch of his existence love his own.

x-x-x

Tsuki lays quietly in Roppi's arms, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. "The storm hasn't passed." He mumbles.

"No. It will probably continue through tomorrow." Roppi told him.

"Oh."

"Does that scare you?"

"No," Tsuki shakes his head. "not if you're here with me."

Roppi nods staring down at him. "I'll be here. Always. Tsuki, if there's anything you need to talk about or get off your chest, I'm here. Trust me."

"I do." Tsuki whispers. "I-I don't want to be a b-bother."

"You're not. You could never be."

"I made you angry."

His lover sighed. "Because I was worried. I don't want to see you hurting yourself like that. I love you, Tsuki."

Tsuki blushed quickly looking down. His gaze fell to his bandaged wrist. "I love you too, Roppi-kun."

End


	79. Smells like flea

Title:- Smells like flea

Main pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- yaoi, language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Somehow Shizuo knew it would be a strange day.

Requested by:- Uzai sagi

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Rubai Sora._

When Shizuo woke up that morning, he had no idea of the chaos waiting outside for him. Clueless to everything, he carried out his usual morning routine. Rolling from the bed, recovering the broken pieces of his alarm and taking a new one out from the box Kasuka had brought for him.

Half dressed he cracked an egg in the kitchen, making himself a sweet omelette; smaller after breaking all the eggs. There was a reason he didn't cook often. In the shower he washed off the bits of egg that clung to him, freshening up for the day. His uniforms were non iron, all in a row in his closet. Then he was done. Slipping on his leather shoes, Shizuo left the apartment ready to take on another day; cigarette lit between his fingers.

There was a strange scent in the air that made his nose twitch. It smelt like trouble, leaving a weird taste on his tongue. Something was happening, probably something to do with Izaya. Shizuo scowled not all happy his day was already being ruined. Well as long as the flea didn't get in his way or step foot in Ikebukuro, then it was fine.

Or not. Shizuo was used to stares, people pointing at him and whispering. They feared him or hated him, these new strange gazes gave him chills. Straightening the arm of his sunglasses, Shizuo stuffed his hand in his pocket. It was the same walk. It was a normal Monday morning.

Shizuo swallowed glancing out of the corner of his eye. They were staring at him. A few were taking pictures. Shizuo shook his head continuing to walk on ahead. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Silent because he hadn't found a ringtone that didn't piss him off and he didn't want to gain attention.

 _Are you coming around today?_ Celty. Shizuo smiled deciding he would go and see her pending a good day at work. If not she would be the one seeking him out.

His brow furrowed seeing he had a number of messages. He was popular this morning. Slowing his steps he kept the cigarette balancing between his lips, scrolling through each one.

 _Good morning, nii-san. I'm thinking about coming to Ikebukuro this week. I wanted to come today but I'm filming._

Shizuo's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. He hadn't seen his little brother in almost two months. They didn't have a lot to catch up on but maybe his brother would be proud that he'd only flipped out three times last week.

 _I need you to come in today. I need to remove your stitches._ Shinra. The illegal doctor could do it later when he went to see Celty.

 _Where are you? I want to see you._ Tom. Shizuo checked the time. He wasn't late. If anything he would be on time for once, providing no one provoked him and if he stopped dawdling. Shizuo put his phone back in his pocket, moving his cigarette back between his fingers.

He had to weave through a growing crowd on the streets, pausing when he felt something brush against him. Accidents happen, he thought taking another drag. It was at that point he really should have turned around, gone home and locked the door.

x-x-x

"Shizuo-sempai!" His name was screamed over a dozen heads. Shizuo looked up seeing a flash of gold and white as Vorona sprinted through the crowd with ease. His kouhai jumped into his arms, embracing him and nuzzling her face in his chest.

"Vorona?" Now he was confused staring down at the affectionate young woman. He didn't know what to do when she slipped her hand in his pulling him towards where their boss was waiting impatiently.

"You're late." Tom patted his shoulder. "We have a bigger quota than normal today."

Shizuo groaned. How long would it be until he lost his temper?

"But first, I'll treat you for all your hard work." Tom held up his wallet.

"I thought that was why you pay me?" Shizuo attempted to pull his hand free of Vorona's grip. The blonde grinned keeping her hold.

"Come on, it doesn't hurt every so often. We'll go to that bakery you two like so much."

Shizuo nodded. It looked like it would be a good day after all. With a sigh he put up with Vorona holding his hand. Tom had already planned it, seeing as they were in view of the bakery. His mouth watered as his boss opened the door and the scent of freshly made cakes teased his taste buds.

"This way." Vorona lead him to a table by the window. His brow furrowed seeing a few people stop to look at him. Tom was grabbing the menus. Vorona sat opposite him, licking her lips. Shizuo didn't blame her. He was thinking of something with fresh cream, maybe strawberries.

"My treat. Pick what you want." Tom slid in next to him, handing him the menu.

"You sure? Shizuo asked. "It's a week until we get paid."

Tom smiled warmly. "I'm sure."

Well then. Shizuo's eyes skimmed the menu, eyes round staring at all the little pictures. "I'll have a fresh cream bun."

"And?"

"A chocolate eclair." That should be enough.

"And?"

"That's it."

"Okay." Tom got up going back over to the counter. Shizuo blinked looking opposite him.

"Did you already tell Tom what you wanted?"

Vorona shrugged, slouching in her seat. She was restless accidentally kicking his leg. Shizuo shook his head turning to look out of the window. A man and two women were staring at him, hands pressed flat against the glass. Shizuo growled at them and they left.

Vorona kicked him again under the table, her foot resting against his leg.

"Here you go!" Tom came back to their table laden with cakes. Shizuo looked to his partner. Surely she wasn't going to eat that much. "Eat up Shizuo."

Shizuo jumped sitting upright as Vorona's foot moved higher, her toes brushing against his fly. "Vorona." He murmured catching more passer bys staring at him. "Your foot."

The blonde tilted her head with a smile. Shizuo gripped the edge of the table as she pressed down harder.

"Shizuo. I brought you all these cakes. Don't let them go to waste."

"All of them?" Shizuo gasped, blinking in shock. His mouth was full of cream, Tom smiling as he fed him with his fingers. "What's going on?" At least that was what he tried to say. Tom was standing over him thrusting his fingers against his tongue. Shizuo turned his head, fresh cream dripping from his mouth. "Tom?"

Vorona had slipped from her seat completely. Shizuo jumped feeling her hands on his thighs. Looking down he could see her peering up at him through the gap. "V-Vorona!" Shizuo scrambled up, pulled down by Tom. "T-Tom! What are you doing?"

His boss straddled his waist holding an eclair in his hand. "I'm treating you." Shizuo pushed himself up unsure what was going on. Vorona grinned pushing him back down. His gaze dropped to the lump in Tom's pants. Something wasn't right.

"Ah ha! I knew it. We're here, Shizu-Shizu." Kadota's friends came running over tackling Tom. The two of them dragged his boss off of him. Kadota helped him up pulling him away from the table and out of the bakery.

"What's going on?" Shizuo growled. He barely recognised Tom and Vorona. Kadota helped him into the back of the van.

"Well it looked like they were trying to jump you." Kadota coughed. "Your fly is down."

"Oh." Shizuo quickly fixed it, hearing a thud as the duo dived into the back of the van. "Thanks for your help. I'm going to beat the flea to a pulp when I see him."

"Togusa, go." Kadota told the driver. Shizuo staggered into his old friend's arms as the van lurched. "You're talking about Izaya again."

"Yeah. That's because this is his fault. Something smells like shit. It's the flea." Shizuo sat down before he fell down.

"Shizuo, stop talking about him."

"Huh?" His world tips as for the second time today, he's pushed down. His head hits the solid metal. Kadota is on him, their lips touching. Shizuo slides his eyes left and right seeing his arms are outstretched, both of them held down. "What are you doing? Kadota!"

"Guys what have I told you about committing crimes in my van?"

"Love isn't a crime." Karisawa grinned. "Go ahead, Dotachin."

"Kadota, get off mmph." His old friend was insistent, tongue slipping past his lips. Shizuo's eyes were wide.

"Shizuo," Kadota breathed. "I want to fuck you."

"Hah?" Shizuo pulled breaking free of the duo, pushing Kadota away he threw open the back doors watching the white lines on the road whizz by.

"Grab him!"

Shizuo closed his eyes throwing himself out of the moving truck. He hit the asphalt rolling several times before stopping. His uniform had seen better days. The scent of blood reached him knowing he hadn't gotten away unscathed. Like a child he had scraped his knees. Shizuo groaned standing up. The van had stopped and was now in the process of turning around. Shizuo looked solemnly at his torn sleeve, walking away from the van gang.

"Shizuo-san!" A blue eyed teen in his school uniform ran over to him. "Did Izaya-san do that?"

"Yeah." It was the flea's fault guaranteed and he was going to find him and make him fix it. Whatever it was.

"It looks like it hurts."

"Can't feel it." Shizuo shrugged.

"But you're bleeding." The kid gasped pointing to his torn pants. "I have some bandages in my bag."

Shizuo nodded turning into a small alley where the van occupants wouldn't see him. There was nothing it it except a dumpster and some empty crates. Picking up one of the empty crates, Shizuo took a seat. Another uniform ruined.

The teen crouched down, rummaging through his bag. Shizuo didn't want to ask why the kid had so much first aid stuff. At the moment he was just relieved he did. "Thanks kid."

"I'm glad I could help." The teen smiled holding out some antiseptic wipes. Shizuo sat back against the brickwork. Izaya was behind his current situation. There was no doubt about that. He'd done something to his friends. That meant Shinra and Celty were the same, right? Both of them had texted him this morning. The same with Kasuka. Did that mean Izaya had gotten to his brother too?

Something wet and warm swiped across the graze on his knee. His gaze dropped to the teen licking his knee. "Hey!"

"Shizuo-san. You taste so good." The younger raven was on his knees, one hand cupping between his thighs. "I want you."

"Kid, this isn't funny." Shizuo gently pushed him away. "The flea-"

Thunk.

Shizuo heard rather than felt the pen go through his hand. The teen was smiling as if he hadn't just hurt him. "Please. Take it."

"Take what?" Shizuo growled holding up his hand. The pen had gone through. He hadn't seen it coming. Just what was the kid?

"My Virginity." The teen whispered blushing fiercely. Shizuo stood up in shock. "You can be as rough as you want. Please. Take me."

"K-kid! That's-"

"What are you doing to poor Mikado-kun, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's head snapped to the mouth of the alley. There stood the cause, casually flicking his knife open and close.

"Izaayaa! What did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan? I just got here."

"Shizuo-san..."

Shizuo shook his head feeling his temper snap. Pulling the pen from his hand he handed it back to the kid, charging like a raging bull after Izaya.

"Izaayaa! Fix it."

"Fix what, protozoan?" Izaya tossed over his shoulder. "All morning your name has been flashing over the chat rooms. You're ruining my games."

Shizuo barrelled through the crowd keeping on the flea's tail. He knew exactly where his enemy was heading. True to form Izaya ran towards the only person that could equal his strength. Like a coward, Izaya flew behind the large bulking wall of a man.

"Shizuo. No fighting. Fighting bad." Simon told him.

"Out of the way, Simon." Shizuo growled through a red haze. His fist slammed into the fish seller, caught in his massive hand. Before he could pull back, his fist was brought to the Russian's lips.

"Fighting bad. Loving good."

Shizuo gasped in shock, like a cold bucket of water had been thrown over him, the red haze was dispelled, leaving him with chills. "Let go!" The blonde ground out sending that whatever was happening to the rest of Ikebukuro, had infected Simon too. He was held firm, pulled closer against the bulky chest.

"Uh, Simon?" Izaya looked confused and for once he thought maybe the flea had nothing to do with it. Maybe- just this once- the flea was innocent.

Shizuo lifted his foot pushing against the Russian. His brow furrowed, muscles tensing. "Let gooo!" He growled exerting himself.

Simon held him like he was no more than a struggling child. All he'd managed to do was turn around. His eyes became wide saucers, feeling something very large poke against his butt.

"O-oi! Simon!" Shizuo squeaked, fear slithering into his voice.

"Loving good, Shizuo." Simon rumbled nipping at his ear. One large hand cupped him through his torn pants.

"S-Simon?" Izaya stared in shock. Shizuo bit his lip hating that he couldn't get free. His punches bounced off the Russian's muscular biceps. "S-Shizu-chan?"

He'd never live it down. Still he didn't want to be molested and that was what was going to happen. Closing his eyes in shame, Shizuo choked out the words. "...flea, h-help me." It was humiliating. His cheeks filled with a mix of shame and embarrassment. Izaya would laugh at him. Hell the flea would probably film him at his weakest.

Simon cursed in a language he guessed was Russian. Izaya stood there holding that hilt of the knife currently embedded in Simon's arm. Shizuo dropped to the ground, rolling free. On his feet, Izaya grabbed his torn sleeve, pulling him along.

"What was that, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo shook his head following after the raven. So far it looked like the only one that didn't want to molest him was Izaya. Or maybe not. The familiar roar of a motorcycle could be heard. Celty. She wasn't human. So maybe she hadn't been affected.

"Shizu-chan, are you waiting to get jumped?"

"Celty is-"

"Really protozoan. You couldn't get away from Simon. Do you think you could get away from Celty?"

Shizuo hung his head. "No. Where are we going?"

Izaya grinned. "My apartment. No one will think to look for you there."

x-x-x

"Geh. Stinks of flea." Shizuo grumbled as Izaya opened the door.

"I'm not pleased about this either, protozoan." Izaya retorted. "I'm back, Namie-san?"

Shizuo took a step back dodging the woman running straight for him. Something flickered across the flea's face, the woman's wrist was grabbed and she was pushed out whilst the door closed firmly behind them.

"That was weird." Izaya held his hands against the door, speaking over the banging outside. "She's usually fawning over her brother. Looks like you have some strong pheromones, protozoan,"

"Pheromones?" Shizuo echoed.

"Either that or Saika has a crush on you. Ne, you didn't get drugged or anything, did you?"

"No. I'd notice."

"I doubt that."

Shizuo growled checking his phone. Once again he was overrun with messages. The first made him shudder. He'd never seen Tom that way. He couldn't bring himself to look at the others, pocketing the phone and looking to Izaya. The flea seemed to be the only one not affected.

"So how long am I stuck here?" Shizuo asked looking around.

"That depends on how quickly the situation resolves itself." Izaya shrugged taking off his jacket. "Or we could try and speed up the process?"

Shizuo blinked. "Speed it up? How?"

"How do you think? Exactly what is it that everyone wants from you, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo flushed, taking a few hurried steps back. "Oi! I thought you weren't infected!"

"I'm not, Shizu-chan. If you'd prefer you can take your chances out there. I'm sure Simon will be happy to see you again. Maybe you'll run into the yakuza." Izaya told him moving closer. "There's no way around it, protozoan. You're going to get fucked. It's just a matter of who."

"Certainly not by you!" Shizuo snarled.

"No? Tom then? That will be an interesting morning after."

"What? No!"

"Dotachin? Uwah. Karisawa will have a field day. She'll spread it all over Ikebukuro."

"No." Shizuo shook his head.

"See. It's going to be awkward. Can you imagine what would happen if you slept with a woman? The rate of pregnancy from one night stands is-"

"I get it!" Shizuo snapped. "F-fine. I'll sleep with you." It wasn't like things between them could get any worse. He hated Izaya. Nothing would change that.

"Good. This is a good time to reinforce our bond."

"Shut up, flea. Let's get this over with."

"This way, Shizu-chan." He didn't think Izaya would lead him to his bedroom but the room looked too lived in to be a guest room. The flea's scent permeated in the air, soaked into the covers. "Let's get these rags off you."

"Hey! These were a present-"

"From your brother. Yes yes, I know." Izaya tore his shirt open, pushing his hand against the horizontal scar on his chest. "On the bed."

"I don't take orders from you, flea."

"Shizu-chan, I'm going out of my way to make this as painless as possible. You could at least cooperate. On the bed." With another push, the blonde fell on the mattress. "Better." Izaya made quick work of the rest of his clothes. "Hm, I can't see what everyone is so excited over."

"Quit looking then." Shizuo growled. How did two guys have sex anyway? He wouldn't have to _kiss_ the flea, would he? It would only be what he did when his body got sexually frustrated, right?

"Is Shizu-chan a virgin?" Izaya teased.

Shizuo flushed moving to sit up. "That's it. I changed my mind. I'll-"

"Too late now, you're mine, Shizu-chan." Izaya's shadow fell over him. Soft lips pressed harshly against his own. He tried to formulate words but Izaya's tongue was keeping his own from moving.

Shizuo gripped the flea's shoulders ignoring the blood staining his hand and Izaya grabbed something else entirely. So they had to kiss after all. It better work. He thought. He was going to kill Izaya after this. The hand squeezing his dick was rough and malicious as its owner. Shizuo jolted at the heat passed through the raven's flesh.

Izaya rubbed them together, plundering his mouth. Shizuo gasped into their kiss, trying to regain control. He was stronger, so why was Izaya the one pinning him down? His eyes closed not wanting to see the distasteful smirk. His hearing was harder to shut down, listening to the slurping of their tongues and their moans. It felt good. Strangely enough he wasn't freaked out like before.

Izaya broke away, nipping at his ear. "You're going to run, aren't you?"

Shizuo said nothing staring wide eyed at the small bottle in Izaya's hand. "W-what's that?"

"Something to make this easy on both of us." Izaya grinned, flicking the cap.

Shizuo shivered as the liquid inside trickled on to his dick in a thick gloop. Whatever it was ran down his shaft and balls, sliding down the crack of his ass. "Izaya?"

"No changing your mind now, protozoan."

"Oi!" Shizuo cried, Izaya grabbed both of his legs, pulling them apart. "What are you doing there? Flea! Gah!"

Shizuo felt Izaya closer than he should. Something was inside him. Something hot. Izaya. Izaya's dick was inside him. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan?"

"Take it out." Shizuo growled. His body tipped back, the flea slamming into him.

"Scared it will feel good?" Izaya jeered.

Shizuo closed his eyes. He could feel Izaya's nails digging into his thighs, using them as leverage. He could hear the squelch of the liquid as Izaya pistoned in and out of his hole. His eyes snapped open seeing stars. Something sparked throughout his body, making his dick twitch.

"Wha-"

"Feels good, right Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo didn't answer. He didn't want to see what his enemy was doing to him. Izaya probably knew that. He was a little grateful when the flea pulled out. His legs were twisted, forcing him to roll on his belly. Then Izaya sank into him again, one hand on his neck, pushing him into the mattress.

"This is something you won't ever forget, Shizu-chan." Sharp teeth bit deep like an animal making its claim. Shizuo was on his knees, fingers clawed in the covers. His body rocked forward with each thrust. "No one else can have you."

Izaya's hand slid around his throat forcing his head to the side. The raven grinned slamming in deep, their lips locked. Shizuo shuddered, one hand curled around his dick to finish him off. His toes curled, dick jolting as he released over Izaya's bed.

"T-that's it?"

"Not by a long shot."

x-x-x

Shizuo hated himself for letting his enemy do so much. He'd let Izaya devour him over and over, plundering every inch of his body and still the chat rooms were going crazy. The flea's secretary was still banging on the door and his phone was ringing non stop. As for Izaya, he was in the shower. Shizuo sighed knowing what they had done, hadn't made a blind bit of difference. What was worse was that he needed a shower. Izaya's scent clogged every pore, the raven's stuff still inside him. Shizuo scowled at the memory.

The banging on the door stopped again. This time it knocked from its hinges as a blackness seeped through. Celty. Shizuo sat up gathering the covers around him. The dullahan made a beeline straight for him. Shizuo cringed but all his friend did was stop at his bed side.

 _Are you okay?_ She typed. _Shinra and I were worried. Everyone seems to be looking for you._

Shizuo blinked. Celty seemed normal. "You don't want to...attack me?"

 _No. Why are you with Izaya? Did he hurt you? He came by earlier. Shinra thought he might try something._

Shizuo let his friend's words sink in. Celty had never been affected. Shinra too. He didn't quite understand how but he was glad for it. He felt like an idiot as another thought occurred to him.

"The flea saw you two today?"

 _Yes. Why?_

"And he knew you two weren't after me?"

 _Yes. What did he do?_

Shizuo clenched his fists. He still had Shinra and Celty. There had been no need for him and Izaya to do _that._ "Kill. Kill kill kill."Wrapping the covers around him, the blonde got off the bed, freezing as he felt something dribble down the inside of his thigh. He was glad for the protection, glad Celty couldn't see.

Shuffling to the bathroom he threw open the locked door, closing it again so he could drop the covers. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya's head poked out of the shower. "Did you want to join me?"

Shizuo growled stepping inside the shower. With a snarl he pushed Izaya back against the wall. "Celty is here."

"Ah." Izaya grinned licking his lips. Shizuo shuddered remembering the feel of the raven's tongue in his mouth.

"You..flea. We didn't need to- y'know."

"Didn't we? I can't have anyone else putting a claim on you." Izaya looked unafraid reaching around to grab his butt cheeks. "Put your hands against the wall."

Shizuo shivered looking away at the steam covering the glass. Izaya somehow slipped under his arms getting behind him. The flea's wet heated skin pressed against his back. "Is this another game of yours?"

"I just don't like my humans taking my stuff." Izaya licked the shell of his ear. "I had to rush your first time. Couldn't have you running away. This time we'll take it nice and slow. Everyone outside this apartment is craving your touch. They want to do what I'm doing to you. Ne, Shizu-chan, how long do you think it will be before you're craving mine?"

End


	80. For you alone

Title:- For you alone

Pairing:- Basically everyone x Tsuki

Rating:- T

Warning:- language, mental issues, implied yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It all comes out in the end.

Requested by:- Rubai Sora

Oh no. Am I hallucinating? Um, you're not supposed to be here. Could you maybe come back later? Oh. Sorry, I'm not good with company. I'm not good with anything.

Who am I? Um, it doesn't matter. You don't want me, you want one of the others. They all do. That's why I don't like this place...Why? Because they put the others to sleep. Don't you know where you are? This is a mental hospital.

Um, you're still here. Are you really here or a part of my imagination? It's only me here. You'll be disappointed. It's okay, I'm going to disappear soon...My name? I...guess I could tell you. I'm Tsukishima Heiwajima.

How did I get here? I made a mistake. Apart from being born. Um, I'm not really comfortable talking to you. C-could you come back when the pills run out? Please go away.

I don't understand how I got here. Well I do. Because I'm crazy and now I'm being punished for it. They won't let me hide. I don't like it out here. But at least I'm on my own. Apart from you and the doctors and Shizuo's lover and Delic's lover and Tsugaru's lover. Ah, I'm not alone at all, am I?

Are you confused? I guess I am too. I'll explain but after that you have to go away. There's no one here for you. I can't create anyone else.

Where was I? Right. I'm Tsukishima Heiwajima. That's who I was born as. A cursed child that no one wanted. I have a mother, father and a younger brother. Except I don't. Not me. It didn't take long to figure out I was a nuisance. My mother used to scream at me. My father ignored me and my brother hated me. They all did. I-I was a cry baby, indecisive, shy. I was everything they didn't want in a child.

I knew that so I worked hard. I made sure I was a good boy, I paid attention to my mother's needs. The same with my father and brother. They all had their ideal and... that's what I became. For my mother, I became Tsugaru. A quiet polite boy that helped around the house and dutifully did his homework.

For my brother I became Shizuo. Someone to protect him, someone that would listen and give honest blunt advice.

And for my father, I became Delic. A bit of a rebel, a boy that could do fun things. That's when they loved me. When I wasn't me. Um, could you go now? I've told you everything.

"Heiwajima-kun." Oh no, go! They can't find you in here. You'll get told off. Too late. The door is already being unlocked. It's one of those keypad ones so I can't escape. The doctor looks scary but she's not. She's one of the nice ones. "Good morning, Heiwajima-kun. How are you feeling today?"

"...okay."

"That's good. I brought you your breakfast."

"Thank you."

"I need you to take these." The doctor shakes a small paper cup with three pills inside. She waits until I swallow all three. "Good. I'll be back at lunch. Make sure you eat." The doctor leaves closing the door.

She didn't see you. I-I guess you are a hallucination then...What do the pills do? I don't know... Why do I take them? Because I have to. They won't go away otherwise...How did I get here? A mistake. I don't want to talk about it...Who put me in here? My best friend.

x-x-x

"Heiwajima-kun, you have a guest." It's not lunch time yet and the doctor is back.

"No I don't." It's the truth. No matter who is out there, they're not here for me.

"Come on, you've been cooped up in here for weeks. It's time to see your loved ones."

"T-they're not mine."

"They're here to see you."

"No. They're here to see the others." Which wasn't possible since the others had been subdued and put to sleep. I can't reach them and they don't know I exist.

"Okay, I can't force you. I'll tell them you aren't ready to see them." She's gone.

They come everyday trying to see me. They don't understand. No one does...Who's they? Most likely the Oriharas... Who are the Oriharas? I already told you. Shizuo, Delic and Tsugaru's boyfriends...How did they meet? I don't know. I wasn't there... Why do I know them now? Um, you ask a lot of questions. I got torn apart.

You see, I haven't been around much. Most of the time the others take over. We can't see each other's lives. I spend most of my time sleeping but there were times when I had no choice. When there's no one designated none of them come out.

I met Roppi in high school. We were in the same class but I didn't speak to anyone. I was shy and they'd only hate me anyway. Um, Roppi and I got paired up for a class project. I pretended to be sick so I could skip but somehow he knew I was faking. He came around knocking on the door. My parents were happy since they thought he was Tsugaru or Delic's friend.

You'd like Roppi. He sounds mean and looks mean but he's just awkward. Roppi was the first friend I ever made. He told me I was a coward, an idiot and a crybaby. But he still hung out with me. I liked Roppi. I thought he'd never hate me. I never told him about the others. Around Roppi, I could be myself. Um, I don't mean to be rude but I don't want to say anything else. I- I'm tired.

x-x-x

"Heiwajima-kun, lunch time." The doctor is back again. More bland tasting food and three more pills, different shapes, sizes and colours. "I have a letter for you. It's from your boyfriend."

"...I don't want it."

"Okay." The doctor places it in front of me, hoping I'll take it. I don't. I don't have a boyfriend. "I'll leave it here. When you're ready." She takes the empty cup away and leaves.

I'm not touching it. What's written inside isn't for me. It would be rude to read other people's letters. Hey, why are you still here? You're being like Roppi. He never left me alone. I couldn't sleep or hide when he was there. Please could you go? I-I just want to be left alone.

x-x-x

No! Um, you can help me right? Don't let him in... Who's that? That's one of the Oriharas. Izaya, I think. He's Shizuo's lover... Why is he coming in? I don't know. They shouldn't let him in.

"Heiwajima-kun, dinner time. I brought you some company." The doctor is smiling holding out more pills. These ones are good. These ones make me sleepy. "I'll leave you to it, Izaya-kun."

"Thank you." Izaya is smiling. I don't like him. I don't trust him. Why aren't you helping me? Wait. Is it because you can't? You're not real? You're really a hallucination? "Hello, Tsu-chan."

"...h-hello."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I-Izaya-san."

"So you do know. I've been trying to see you for a while now. You haven't been accepting my visits. That's naughty of you, Tsu-chan."

"S-sorry."

"Why?"

"...you're not here to see me."

"No?" Izaya's smiling. I don't understand why. Do you? "Who am I here to see, then?"

"...Shizuo."

"But he's not here, is he?"

I shake my head but he pushes for an answer. "No. The medication makes them sleep." I shuffle back a little, Izaya snatches out his hand, grabbing hold of my wrist.

"Poor Tsu-chan, left alone in this small white room. The doctors think they're helping you. They'll release you when they've managed to get rid of Shizu-chan and the others for good. You'll have to live your own life. I wonder how your parents will welcome you back."

"No!" Izaya is strong. He pushes me down with ease.

"You don't want that? Then I need you to cooperate, Tsu-chan. I can grant your wish. I can help you disappear. I don't care about you. All I want is my Shizu-chan. I'll see you soon."

Izaya leaves the room. Um, do you know why I'm crying? It's strange. The tears won't stop.

x-x-x

Oh...Why am I stopping? I thought it was Izaya visiting. It's not. It's Roppi... Do I want to see him? I don't know. He put me in here. I don't want him to hate me.

"Heiwajima-kun, come on. Your friend is waiting." The doctor leads me over to what looks like a child's play area. She points at a large neon green bean bag chair. "I'll leave you two alone."

Roppi looks funny on that pink chair, doesn't he? I told you he looked scary. Um, he looks tired. Doesn't that mean he's not sleeping. Is that my fault?

"Tsuki, you came."

"R-Roppi-kun." I can't look at him. He hates me, doesn't he?

"How are you feeling?"

"...okay."

"That's good. Are the doctors treating you well?"

"Yes."

"Are you taking your medication?"

"Yes."

"Right."

Roppi isn't one for talking. He sounds slightly gruff. It's okay. I don't talk much either.

"Um, I'm going to go back now."

"Already? It's only been five minutes. Stay. Please?"

x-x-x

Another visit. It's not Izaya...It looks like him? Yeah. They all look identical except for their eyes and expressions. See the childish smile and pink eyes? That's Psyche. He's Tsugaru's boyfriend.

"Tsu-chan!" Psyche jumps on me sending us both sprawling to the floor. "I missed you Tsu-chan." I'm not the Tsu-chan he wants. Our names are similar but that's it.

"P-Psyche-san!"

"You're not Tsu-chan. Where's Tsu-chan?" Ow. My head hits the floor. Psyche continues to shake me. It's okay, I know you can't do anything. "Bring out Tsu-chan!"

"Orihara-kun, you can't do that." The doctor pulls Psyche away.

"I want Tsu-chan!"

Eh? My eyes are wet? Oh. I'm crying again.

"Gimme my Tsu-chan!"

"Heiwajima-kun, why don't you go back to your room?"

You see now why I want to disappear? Only Roppi likes me and he had me locked in this place. Please, leave me alone for a bit?

x-x-x

You're back. You can't sleep either? The floor is comfortable enough. They gave me extra blankets too. Do you want one? Um, if you'd like I can tell you how I got in here. I don't have much else to talk about.

Roppi and I were friends for I think it's been ten years now. But I'd never met his family. It was just the two of us. We'd find somewhere secluded. We both liked being alone or maybe we'd just got used to it. Roppi already knew my family so I agreed to see his.

I changed my mind. There's a rule you see. I can't be all three at once. I usually stay in my room and my mother, father and brother take it in turns to see me. Well to see their designated. They caught me in the kitchen. When they realised I wasn't who I wanted them to be...they said some bad things. They wanted me to disappear.

So I decided I would. I was a coward but I wanted my family to be happy. I went around to see Roppi. I didn't know. I'd been friends with Roppi since high school. I didn't know the others had developed feelings for someone. They were only supposed to be there for my family.

Um, this bit is a bit embarrassing. Roppi let me in. His family were in the middle of dinner. I didn't want to intrude but Psyche noticed me. He called me Tsu-chan. I didn't know him. Because Roppi was there Tsugaru couldn't come out.

Psyche got excited wanting to introduce me to everyone. There were two others there. Izaya, you've already met. The other one was Hibiya. The two of them looked shocked calling me their designated names, Shizuo and Delic. I didn't know what was going on. All four of them were asking me questions, calling me something different.

I guess I remember feeling sick and dizzy. My head felt like it was going to split. The four Oriharas started arguing amongst themselves so I ran. I went to Shinra...Who's Shinra? He's not a friend. Not like Roppi. He was a classmate back in elementary school. He was the only one I told.

Shinra was the one who introduced me to Izaya. He wanted me to have a friend but Shizuo came out instead. They'd known each other since high school too. Shinra called Izaya telling him where 'Shizuo' was.

I don't remember what happened but I woke up naked in an empty bed. I did that a lot. Roppi confronted me so I told him the truth. He said he'd help me. Then he brought me here. T-thank you. You're a good listener. Just like Roppi.

x-x-x

"Heiwajima-kun, I've brought you breakfast." The same routine. It's a little boring. "Don't forget your medicine. Before you eat, you have a visitor."

Are you coming? There's only one that hasn't visited. My family won't visit. Not if they know what the medicine does...Where are we going? The same room as before. It's supposed to be calming.

...Who's the guy in cosplay? That's Hibiya, Delic's boyfriend. They met at a part time job. I don't remember applying for a job... Psyche? Tsugaru saved him from getting hit by a car...Who's been together the longest? Izaya and Shizuo.

"You look different." I don't know how I'm supposed to look. I'm only wearing what the hospital provides. "So it's true. Will I get to see Delic again?"

"I-I don't know." If I keep having the treatment probably not.

"Right. You're the original? Do you have a name?"

"T-Tsukishima."

"I see. You're nothing like Delic."

"I'm not?"

"No."

"S-sorry."

"How do I get Delic back?"

"I-I don't know."

"You. You're annoying."

"...sorry."

x-x-x

"Heiwajima-kun, you haven't eaten."

"...No more."

"Well as long as you took your medicine it should be okay."

"I did." Strange though, I usually feel tired after I take them. Guess I should say something.

"Good. Then I'll see you in the morning."

She's gone. Looks like she left the food. I don't have an appetite right now. It feels like something is squirming around inside me. Oh. That's what it is.

Um, it was nice to meet you. I have a feeling I won't see you again. I-if you see Roppi, can you tell him I'm sorry? Thank you. Bye bye.

"I thought she'd never leave. I've come to get you, Shizu-chan."

"Hah? How did I get here, stupid flea. Is this another of your tricks?"

"Who knows? Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah yeah. How many times have I told you not to do stuff that will make Kasuka worry?"

"Hai hai. I'll make it up to you."

"You better."

"I'll buy you lots of cakes."

"It's a start. Flea, can we just get the hell out of this place? It gives me the creeps. Did you drug me?"

"Only placebos."

"What the fuck is that? Something dangerous?"

"Dummy pills, protozoan. Come on. We're leaving."

"Tch, you never give me a full explanation."

"I could say the same to you."

"Hah? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

"Oi, flea! Damn it. Wait up! Hey! Don't cling to me!"

End


	81. Stationary

Title:- Stationary

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado

Rating:- M

Warning:- Mikado, language, bit of non con.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- A little payback is due.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Betrayal was a damaging thing to anyone, more so a teenager going through puberty and in this one's case, slightly unhinged. Lies upon lies, caught in a twisted game as nothing but a pawn. At least that was what piece he assumed he was; Izaya's game pieces weren't exactly labelled or colour coded. His best friend had been right. He should have stayed away from temptation. He should have remained anonymous instead of getting into the thick of an information broker's web. Too late then and too late now, especially for that same informant.

The teen would admit to his own naivety. He'd wanted Izaya's recognition, he wanted to be extraordinary and that was why common sense had bypassed him. For that one long moment he had been somebody. He'd been raised on a pedestal, guided down a path that wasn't his own. It had taken the loss of his best friend to see the strings attached to his joints. He'd only been a puppet, played along with Izaya's whims.

The informant had always had a loop hole in their agreement. A promise always intended to be broken and with it, the close relationships around him. "I promise I won't sell your information." Like an idiot he had fallen hook line and sinker. Of course that informant hadn't sold his information. No, all Izaya had done was tell his best friend; the leader of the yellow scarves.

It didn't matter now. Masaomi had left him in the gang rife town alone. Sonohara was avoiding him. He hadn't become extraordinary. He'd become someone else. Another of Izaya's cultivated monsters. That's what he would become. A creature of vengeance. He wasn't the only one who had been led on by the informant.

Mikado smiled taking a seat on the thick glass desk. It was nice and sturdy, holding his weight. Plucking at a piece of fluff from his blue school blazer, the teen slipped the messenger back from his shoulder, letting it drop under the chair less desk.

By his side was something required by every student. A pencil case. His own was a dark blue and bulky to hold everything he needed. Mikado smiled swinging his legs back and forth as he cradled the pencil case. Tugging at the zip he carefully took out everything inside, organising each utensil on the desk.

"Mm?" The small groan in the room, broke his concentration. Raising his stormy blue gaze, the teen eyed the source.

Izaya Orihara. Information broker and as he'd stupidly thought- ally. The older raven blinked waking up with nasty bump on his head; Mikado had dutifully cleaned the wound, wrapping a bandage around Izaya's head.

"...Mikado-kun." Izaya murmured waking up.

Mikado nodded. "Orihara-san."

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Why did you tell Masaomi I'm the dollars' leader?" Mikado asked quietly playing with a ballpoint pen. Blue ink if he remembered rightly. The casing was see through but the pen tip was long and sturdy.

"I didn't say I wouldn't tell him." The informant grinned. All that trouble they had gone through and the raven wasn't showing a shred of remorse. "Is that why you've broken into my apartment?"

Mikado said nothing setting his pen down slowly. Izaya wouldn't be going anywhere. Not until he was finished with him.

"I didn't take you to be such a brute. Knocking me out like that." Izaya fidgeted on the chair. "What are these then? Toy handcuffs? Plastic? You couldn't afford real ones? I don't even need to pick...what did you do to my fingers?"

Mikado's mouth twitched. The informant couldn't see the brightly coloured red, blue and yellow finger traps connecting his fingers together. Admittedly he had been a coward. There was no way he could take on Someone on par with the fortissimo. That was why he had waited in the shadows for the perfect moment; even if it was knocking Izaya out when he left the toilet to return to bed.

Izaya was dressed in his nightwear. A pair of dark shorts and a grey sweatshirt. Mikado sat back noting how different the raven looked without his jacket. But he wouldn't be fooled. Not again. His feet had elastic bands connecting the raven's ankles to the black wheel frame of the chair.

"Mikado-kun? What are you planning to do?" Izaya still held his head high, eyes brimming with confidence. Mikado closed his eyes. He couldn't lose control. Izaya was watching and biding his time.

"Teaching you a lesson." The teen said quietly. "Everything is gone because of you."

"Don't give me all the credit." Izaya smirked. "What are you going to do with that? Draw on me?"

Mikado smiled unsure when the pen got back into his hand exactly. It didn't matter. His fist came down hard on Izaya's bare thigh. The tip of the bed stabbed through layers of skin, Mikado adding his weight behind it.

Izaya grimaced but didn't scream. "I see. Torture it is. You should be careful. I know everything about you, Mikado-kun."

Mikado took a step back, his lower back pressing against he edge of the desk. His hand fumbled behind him clutching the scissors. Taking a step forward he grabbed the hem of the sweatshirt, making a small cut. The scissors were sharp cutting through the sweater bit by bit. Mikado watched it fray at the edges.

"I could have taken that off if you hadn't tied me up. The elastic bands are cutting off the circulation in my feet."

"They look okay to me." Mikado finished the last cut, pushing the two halves back over Izaya's shoulders. His thumbs were a bit cramped, after all he'd only been expecting the usual black tee.

"What exactly did my sweatshirt do to you?" Izaya asked. Not afraid not yet.

"Orihara-san you talk too much."

"Well, I seem to be the only one making conversation. Out of curiosity what are you planning do to after this? You won't be able to stay in Ikebukuro or Japan for that matter."

Mikado tensed. Izaya would come after him and pay him back double. If he stopped now maybe the informant's retribution wouldn't be so harsh. "No." The teen steeled himself. "You really do talk too much."

Reaching for his messenger bag, Mikado took out the yellow bundle inside. Yellow scarves. Fitting since this was for his best friend. Tying two of them together, the teen smiled slamming the centre into Izaya's mouth. Holding the two ends taut, he quickly tied it around the back of the raven's head.

Red eyes narrowed. Mikado saw them as crimson wanting blood. If he messed up he would suffer. Izaya didn't try to speak again. His voice would only be muffled by the gag. It wasn't like he had gone out of his way to bring weapons. He wasn't like Shizuo with his strength or Izaya with his knives. He relied on his pens.

Shaking his head, Mikado circled the chair making sure the informant hadn't managed to get his hands free. They were still secure. With a nervous smile he got on his knees between Izaya's legs, scissors in hand.

Snip snip snip.

He cut the fabric, pulling the front of the shorts away. Mikado fought back a blush seeing Izaya in his underwear. Taking a deep breath he cut the black boxers, returning the scissors to their place on the table. Looking up he could see Izaya watching him calmly.

Mikado hated that look. Standing up he took another of his trusty pens from the desk. Back on his knees he stabbed the pen down into Izaya's other thigh.

The raven's flesh was hot in his hand. Hotter than his own. Mikado ran his thumb along the shaft. This was where it began. His fingers explored the area, tweaking and pinching at the raven's sac. The teen smiled feeling the length become rigid beneath his touch. He'd been worried it wouldn't work, that Izaya couldn't get aroused.

Mikado let him cum. Thick white splotches against the informant's belly and thighs. The teen smiled standing again for the pack of tissues on the desk next to the scissors. Taking one out he cleaned his hand, taking the next two items.

Izaya had his head back not looking so composed any more. Mikado smiled at the sight, listening to the soft panting through the gag. This time he took it up a notch. He hadn't done it before but at this point it was worth a shot. Moving closer his lips parted touching the tip as his throat opened, allowing his descent. Mikado felt the raven jerk in his binds, feeling the full force of Izaya's gaze. Paying no attention to the excitement bubbling inside him, the teen bobbed his head, sucking at the head until he let go with a soft pop.

Izaya's legs were moving so Mikado stilled them with another pen. Red ink this time. It was the pen he used to underline with. Satisfied, the teen went back to his job giving Izaya's shaft a long lick. The informant shuddered looking ready to come again. Mikado smiled caressing the length with his hand, slipping the thick elastic band over the length, making sure it was tight. Now he did hear Izaya's muffled curse through the gag. Mikado smiled at his work flicking the full mast arousal. Daring to look up, he was met with Izaya's chilling gaze.

"You don't like it, Orihara-san?"

Crimson hues lowered, gesturing to the yellow scarf. Mikado shook his head knowing if he heard Izaya's voice, he would waver and that would be the end of that. Instead he gave the informant another lick, adding pressure. The teen smiled as Izaya bucked in the chair. Taking his time, Mikado embraced the informant's arousal with his mouth. His cheeks hollowed, tongue rolling as his fingers teased.

"Ugh." The teen coughed. Izaya thrust his hips choking him. Backing away, Mikado curled his fingers around one of the pens and pushed with a sharp twist. Blood oozed from the wound, a satisfying muffled cry coming through the gag.

Rocking back on his butt, Mikado held out his hand smiling at the innocent looking paper clip sitting in his palm. The little thing was one of a dozen in his pencil case used for nothing more than keeping his homework assignments together. Not today. Like Izaya had underestimated him, the paper clip was more than a page holder. Carefully pulling at the end, Mikado unravelled the small piece into a straight, thin rod. On his knees he shuffled forward, holding the head of the raven's shaft.

"Nnmm!" Izaya shook his head, the front of the gag becoming darker with wetness. Mikado held firm easing the rod slowly into the small slit. "Unngh!"

Pausing for a moment, the teen's blue eyes widened seeing a single tear well up in the informant's eye. Leaning closer he lifted it carefully onto his thumb. This was it. Sucking on his thumb, Mikado eased the rod deeper earning another cry.

One last time he made his way to the desk, packing everything away in his pencil case. The pencil case was returned to the bottom of his bag. Mikado smiled as he took out a small first aid kit and a velvet rectangle box. The box he set to one side. Back between Izaya's legs, Mikado gripped the pens one by one, yanking them free. Each one was met with a hiss. Diligently he cleaned the wounds with antiseptic wipes, placing a small band aid over each wound and wrapping the bandages around the expanse of the informant's thigh.

Tilting his head he noted how red and swollen Izaya's dick was. It looked like he was ready to burst. He didn't dare look at the raven's expression. Returning the first aid kit to his bag, Mikado gently took off the top of the box. It was where he kept his fountain pen. He couldn't keep it in his pencil case, in case it leaked. Taking off the lid he made himself comfortable, using Izaya's knee as a resting bad. Mikado brought the nib to Izaya's bare chest scratching out his message, big enough to cover the entire space. Once he'd finished the pen was returned to his bag.

Mikado stood as if it was the end of a lesson. Slinging the messenger bag over his shoulder, the teen took out his phone, calmly selecting the camera. Moving in position, Mikado snapped the first admiring his hand work.

 _Izaya Orihara_

 _Informant_

 _Breaker of promises_

The date and time were written underneath. No one could deny the authenticity of the photo. Mikado returned the phone to his pocket. Bowing politely, the teen looked at the bandaged thighs. "Have a good day, Orihara-san. Don't worry, I won't give out the photo. I suppose that means I could sell it though..."

Taking his time, Mikado left the apartment and closed the door. Taking a deep ragged breath, the teen ran down the stairs bursting from the building. He was dead. So dead. What had possessed him to do something like that? All he had against the informant was a single photo.

Mikado ran through Shinjuku, looking back over his shoulder as if Izaya was hot on his heels.

Thump.

He smacked into a large wall. Blinking in shock, the teen rubbed his nose seeing who he had run into. "I-I'm sorry, Heiwajima-san!"

"Watch where you're going." The fortissimo grumbled. Mikado continued running, clutching protectively at his pocket.

End


	82. The darker side of innocence

Title:- The darker side of innocence

Pairing:- Roppi x Tsuki

Rating:- M

Warning:- violence, language, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- They promised to protect each other.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- Looks like I'll be doing a sequel for Stationary sometime._

"You're not going out today?" Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

Roppi sighed looking at his twin brother. Izaya was a thorn in his side, forever bothering him. Unlike his older twin, he didn't like running and prancing around outside.

"Don't feel like it."

"Oh? Why not? I'll share my humans with you."

"Keep em." Roppi scowled turning away.

Izaya- ever the annoyance- continued to bother him. "Oh? Perhaps it's my humans that have driven you to stay in here."

"I just don't feel like going outside." Roppi snapped.

"As opposed to staring at the clock? How long have you been doing that?"

Roppi looked away from the clock on his desk. "Tsuki's late. He should be back by now."

"Worrying about your little monster again?"

"Don't call him that!" Roppi growled. He wouldn't let anyone say a bad word about Tsuki.

"Why? Its true. The whole family are monsters." Izaya shrugged.

"You're dating one of them too."

Shizu-chan knows I call him names, its part of our foreplay."

Roppi scowled looking at his twin in disgust. "Enough of your vulgar talk. Was there a reason you came to see me?"

"Hm? Oh yeah." Izaya handed him a newspaper. "Seems like there's been some attacks around the area."

"Your point?" Roppi didn't bother glancing at the newspaper.

"Seems they were all done using a switch blade."

"Showing off now?" Roppi knew his brother was behind the attacks. So much for loving his humans.

"Oh, this wasn't me. Witnesses say it was a tall blonde in a bartender suit."

"Your lover then." Roppi sighed.

"Shizu-chan doesn't use knives." Izaya grinned leaning forward. "Do you know what this means?"

Roppi stilled. "Yeah. Tsuki is late and there's an attacker walking around."

Izaya shook his head as he pushed past him. "Love really is blind."

The key in the lock turned. "R-Roppi-kun, I'm home." Roppi relaxed seeing his lover unharmed. The blonde took one look at Izaya, moving to stand protectively around him.

"Welcome home, Tsu-chan." Izaya grinned. "I was just telling Roppi, there's an attacker walking around. Be careful, ne?"

"Izaya!" Roppi put an arm out warning his twin away.

"I'm going."

"Tsuki, he's gone. Sorry if he scared you."

"Nn." His lover hugged his waist, awkwardly moving around to the front. Roppi wrapped a protective arm around him.

"Izaya is right though." The blonde tensed. "Its dangerous outside. Don't go out unless you need to."

"Y-yes, Roppi-kun." Roppi smiled kissing the top of his lover's head.

x-x-x

Tsuki didn't like Izaya. The informant hurt his brother, made fun of Roppi and knew the truth about what he did. Every time Roppi's twin saw him, the raven would give him a knowing smirk. What was worse was that he was trying to turn Roppi against him. Eventually he would have to confront the informant. Not yet. He wasn't strong enough yet.

He was late. Roppi was expecting him home soon. Tsuki had already text him so. Instead he was wondering down an alleyway looking confused. Tugging his scarf up, the blonde looked left and right going deeper into the mouth. This was where the bad people hang out. This was where the ones that hurt his lover resided.

Tsuki didn't like it when people made fun of his lover. He didn't like it when Roppi was hurt physically or emotionally. He didn't like it when his lover stayed cooped up in the house because he was scared to go outside. Scared of the violence and abuse. Tsuki didn't like it at all. Reaching into the pocket of his bartender uniform, the blonde took out an old switch blade he had found in Roppi's belongings after they had moved in together.

He didn't like the blade either. It had traces of old blood staining the blade. It was the knife his lover had used to cut himself. Roppi was more relaxed now but the knife was a reminder of what would happen if he wasn't protected. Tsuki wouldn't let that happen.

"So this guy looks at me and I-" The man trailed off looking in his direction. "Well who do we have here? The weak Heiwajima. Lost again?"

Tsuki waited for the three of them to surround him, in their menacing way "Um, I-"

"You? What? Need the toilet? You're as pathetic as your emo lover."

Tsuki twitched his fist clenching. "I need to you stop being mean to Roppi-kun." All three of them laughed.

"Get a load of this guy."

"Aw, he doesn't want us to hurt 'Roppi-kun'."

"What are you going to do? Go crying to your big brother?"

Tsuki stabbed him. Before the other two could say anything, he stabbed them too. "Um, please leave Roppi-kun alone." Wiping the knife on one of their shirts, he ran back the way he came, the blade safely in his pocket.

"Tsuki!" he was away from the alley, circling the streets. Looking up, he could see Shizuo running over to him with Izaya close behind. "Where have you been?" His brother asked. "Roppi said you weren't answering your phone."

Tsuki lowered his head. "S-sorry. I was walking home."

His brother sighed. "Did you follow the map we gave you?" Shizuo and Kasuka had drawn him a little map with a clear path how to get home.

"I-I thought I'd memorised it properly."

Shizuo sighed ruffling his hair. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

"T-thank you." Pulling his phone from his pocket he looked at the number of missed calls. Roppi would be worried sick.

Izaya skipped next to them, flicking his knife open and closed. In the distance he could hear sirens. "Uh oh, looks like the attacker struck again. Good thing we found you, Tsu-chan."

x-x-x

Roppi was worried sick. Shizuo had left him at the entrance of the building. Not even he could get lost in the building complex. At their apartment, his lover threw open the door, enfolding him in a tight hug. "Where have you been?"

"S-sorry, R-Roppi-kun." Tsuki began to cry knowing this time around he had been the one to hurt his lover. Never again. In the future he would be more careful. Roppi led him inside sitting him down.

"Shh, its okay. I'm not mad. I was worried. They said on the news three more people got stabbed. Come on, I made dinner. You can have a bath after that." Tsuki smiled leaning over to kiss his lover. "We can do that later too."

x-x-x

Tsuki was more careful. He made sure to send regular messages to stop his lover worrying, he didn't wear his scarf outside. Those close by confused him with his brother. Almost all the time now there was no witnesses, just a trail of hospitalised bullies that had hurt his lover. He'd taken care of everyone from the past. All that was left was the future.

Roppi was venturing outside again, instead of being cooped up in the apartment all day. Most days they would walk home together. Everything was going back to how it was. Roppi was happy again and Tsuki was happy because Roppi was happy. It wasn't over. There were still future bullies, those with twisted personalities and malicious words. Tsuki had to make sure they didn't push Roppi to the edge.

Roppi's work colleague was mean. She laughed and made snide remarks, whilst those around her thought it was a joke. Roppi didn't like going to company social gatherings. Tsuki didn't like being invited to them either. For him Roppi was perfect but for others he was too depressing, too dark, too weird with the way he spoke and the colour of his eyes. Or they compared him to Izaya. They wouldn't dare pick on the informant, so they picked on the innocent brother.

Tsuki sipped at his juice watching everyone at the table and memorising their faces. "Roppi-kun, I want to go now." He murmured quietly for his lover's sake.

Roppi nodded standing slowly. He didn't say goodbye to anyone and neither did his lover. Roppi sighed when they were outside wrapping his scarf around his neck. Tsuki blushed. "T-thanks." Together they walked home hand in hand. When they passed someone he only held on tighter.

x-x-x

Roppi was off sick. Tsuki knew that wasn't the case. His scarf was stuffed into his messenger bag out of sight. He was waiting at the bus stop opposite Roppi's place of work. In his pocket he clutched Roppi's knife. He'd taken all the blades from their apartment and thrown them in the bin. He'd made sure to lock the bigger kitchen ones away.

He didn't want to see his lover with scars. He didn't want to see him sad. Tsuki checked the time, texting Roppi he was on his way home. Standing up he watched as Roppi's colleague left the building. Staying at a reasonable distance, he followed behind her.

x-x-x

"You don't look sick." Izaya pointed out. "Shizu-chan made me come all this way for nothing."

Roppi glowered at his twin. "Since when do you do what your 'monster' says?"

"Since he threatened to withhold sex. I don't mind trapping him and drugging him but its so much less hassle when he gives me what I want willingly."

"So you're getting complacent." Roppi sighed. "I'm not sick, you can go now."

"I'm here now. Where's your little monster?"

"Don't call him that!" Roppi growled. "He's on his way home."

"Right. Ne, has anyone upset you lately?"

"Why?"

"Oh no reason." Izaya smirked. "I compiled a list of everyone who's been attacked." His twin dropped the file on the table. "Do me a favour and see if you recognise anyone. I'm going back to see, Shizu-chan. Ah, don't let Tsu-chan see that."

"I know. Its not for the faint hearted." Roppi took the file making sure to hide it where his lover couldn't find it.

x-x-x

Tsuki was late and Roppi was worried sick. He knew everyone in the file to an extent. Not just one or two but everyone on the list. Whoever the attacker was knew him. They'd done this for him considering they'd all picked on him in one way or another. Did that mean his lover and family were targets.

Just as he thought about calling Shizuo, the door opened. "Roppi-kun, I'm home."

"Welcome back." Roppi pushed his worries to one side moving to embrace his lover. "I haven't started dinner yet."

Tsuki looked down blushing from head to toe. "Um, I- could we do night time stuff?"

Roppi nodded leading his lover to the bedroom. Everything else could wait. Slipping off the scarf he let it pool on the floor, leading Tsuki back to the bed. Tsuki giggled as he fell, warming Roppi's heart. Hovering over the blonde he kissed him again and again, each one longer than the previous. Tsuki kissed him back, gingerly smoothing his hands down his sides.

Roppi unbuttoned his lover's shirt, slipping it from his shoulders. His own followed suit, leaving them both topless. Roppi lathered attention on both perky nubs, Tsuki's giggles turning to soft delicious moans. He ate each one, swallowing it down like he would like to his lover. They hadn't started yet- not really and Tsuki was lost.

Roppi left the buds alone moving his attention to the tent in Tsuki's pants. With a low chuckle he tugged the down, freezing cold when he spotted blood. Not just blood but a long cut along the expanse of his lover's thigh. "What is this?"

"R-Roppi-kun?" The blonde looked terrified. Roppi smoothed his finger against the cut smudging the blood.

"Tsuki, what is this?" Roppi pressed. "Did someone do this to you?"

"I-I-"

"Who? Who hurt you?" They'd pay for it. Hurting him was bad enough but he wouldn't let anyone harm his lover. "Tsuki!"

"Y-you're hurting me." The blonde cried. Roppi recoiled letting go of his lover's arms.

"Sorry. I'm not angry at you." Roppi soothed kissing the reddened marks he'd made. "Who hurt you?"

"Y-you'll get mad."

"I won't." Roppi assured the frightened blonde. "Who hurt you?"

"...I-Izaya-kun."

Roppi felt fury coarse through him. He'd warned his twin over and over again. "Okay. I'm not mad. I'll fix it." Roppi kissed the blonde, wiping his tears away. He made a map of kisses along every inch of his body. For now he put Izaya out of his thoughts. He was generous with the lubricant not wanting to hurt his lover. Tsuki still cried out as he eased into him.

"R-Roppi-kun."

"I'll go slow. I'll be gentle." Roppi rocked his hips. Tsuki shivered beneath him, arms around his neck. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Mm. Me either, Roppi-kun."

x-x-x

"You called?" Izaya grinned skipping inside.

Roppi nodded walking to the table. Picking up the folder, he hurled it at his twin. "Take it and get out."

"Roppi?"

"I am done with your shit. If you touch Tsuki again, I will make you suffer for it, whether you're family or not. I'll tell your 'monster' what you've done. Get the fuck out of our apartment."

"Roppi? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to Tsu-chan."

"Liar." Roppi snarled. He wished he had his knife but he'd lost that ages ago. "Get out! Now!"

"Okay, Roppi. I'll wait till you calm down. We can talk about it then, Ne?"

Roppi scowled. "I have nothing to say."

Izaya left closing the door behind him. Roppi locked it before going to the bedroom. His lover was on the bed, flushed with a worried smile. Roppi admired his marks, his eyes dark when they saw the cut. "He's gone. I've dealt with him. You won't see him again." Tsuki nodded putting his arms around him. Roppi smiled, eyes filled with determination. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I love you, Roppi-kun." For Tsuki he'd do whatever it took to make him happy.

End


	83. Curse of humanity

Title:- Curse of humanity

Pairing:- fem Izuo, fem Izado, fem Tozuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, dub con, non con, Izaya, mentions of mpreg

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Women no longer exist.

"Sooner or later everything ends. Species die and something takes its place adapting to the world. In this case it's women. The female side of humanity wiped out by a virus. Scientists didn't know where the parasite had come from only that it buried itself deep into the female's uterus slowly poisoning the bodies functions. The virus swept through the population unstoppable, leaving a mass of corpses in its wake. The humans tried to fight it, keeping large groups quarantined. Scientists with their new theories managed to save a few. However the poor women were left barren and useless with no hope of reproduction.

The scientists never gave up. Oh no. On the governments orders they conducted numerous, painful and risky experiments on the female survivors. All of which failed leaving humanity with only one gender. Humans are greedy. In their thirst for knowledge, in their deep dark desires and most of all their superiority complex. That was why the situation wasn't viewed as favourable. Those that sit on their thrones, in their penthouses and behind seemingly important desks, didn't accept the truth that was laid bare in front of them. So the experiments began on the only gender left- the male population. The first experiments are documented to be torturous with quite a number dying.

Humanity didn't give up eventually succeeding in their goal. Every male was raised normally to adolescence. Their stats and medical history would then be taken into account. Based on the results the little humans would be placed in classes. The smaller more delicate males would become girls and the bigger, sturdier ones would remain with their birth right."

Izaya finished reading, lowering his essay to look over the class. All of them were small and delicate, through the first stage of their transformation. Yes, he was in the girl's class.

"Thank you, Izaya." The voluptuous teacher smiled. "Please return to your seat. Next up is Mikado Ryugamine."

x-x-x

Classes were kept isolated into their categories of boys and those that would become girls. Outside class the two groups were allowed to fraternise. The school encouraged it. Those that could get pregnant would be by graduation. Izaya smiled skipping down the corridor. The boys idolised him wanting to be together. The teen didn't refuse any of his precious humans, choosing to string them all along.

Stopping in front of an empty club room, Izaya slid the door open. "Well that was boring. What happened to the basics of education? Why would I want to learn about makeup and etiquette?" Sliding the door closed he turned to the blonde sitting in the corner. "A simple hello would suffice, Shizu-chan." The other teen glared at him. "Bad day, ne?"

"Go die." The blonde growled.

Izaya chuckled crouching down so he was eye level with the brute. "Your voice sounds higher today. Did they move onto the second stage already?"

Shizuo folded his arms burning him with a glare. "Come now, Shizu-chan. You're supposed to be giving me information about your changes. How else am I meant to keep up my act?"

By act Izaya meant being a girl. Because he wasn't. The raven loved who he was, so why change? His test results said he should have been a girl which was why he was in the girl's class. After a little computer mishap though, a certain protozoan's results may have got mixed up with his.

"You switched our results! I hate you!"

"Hm? You look like you're about to cry. There's a dark patch around your eyes." Izaya moved closer touching the blonde. "Has your reproductive cycle already started?" He was joking. They weren't in that far yet. That was the final stage.

"S-shut up!"

Izaya grinned. His once enemy was reduced to a bitch. "I want to see."

"No!" The blonde recoiled from him. Izaya grinned touching his knee.

"What would happen if your classmates found out you were a girl? Do you think they'd expose you or keep you for themselves? Twenty five guys and you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shuddered on the brink of tears. Izaya grinned as the teen opened his legs, working on his belt. His eyes widened as the blonde tugged his school pants down along with his boxers. "You've seen now."

Izaya grinned stilling Shizuo's hand. "Hm, looks like you're developing nicely." he mused trailing a finger down the blonde's shaft. "You'll be losing this soon. Then you really will be a girl." Izaya gave the length a pitying stroke, moving to the new opened area. His fingers ran over the raised area, teasing along the long slit. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

Izaya smirked, pulling the folds apart. "Its very pink."

"Stop looking!" Shizuo snapped.

"Keep your voice down, Shizu-chan. You wouldn't want anyone to see you like this, would you?"

"...no."

"Is it itchy?" Izaya questioned.

"No."

"Hm, did they say whether you'd be growing hair?"

Shizuo blushed violently, giving a small nod. Izaya recorded the information, His fingers probing at the new flesh. The blonde jolted shivering, a small moan dropped from his lips.

"Sensitive. Your face is red, Shizu-chan."

"Shut up!"

"What if I do this?" Izaya fondled to his own contentment, his fingers sliding further to prod at the new entrance. Shizuo was curled up torn between holding onto him and recoiling. His fingers pressed inside the wet heat, juices flowing over his fingers.

"S-stop."

"Say please." Izaya grinned thrusting the digits inside.

"P-please stop."

"There's a problem with that, Shizu-chan." Izaya purred. Izaya rubbed his problem against the blonde's crotch. Shizuo whimpered. "You see we were given a booster of sorts. A guarantee that any girl we fuck will get pregnant. You haven't had your uterus fitted yet, have you?"

"L-last stage."

"Then that's when we'll stop. I don't want a monster like you carrying my seed."

"I don't want to carry your fucking baby." Shizuo snarled.

Izaya unzipped his pants, taking out his erection. They'd given him more than a booster. The lust was almost overwhelming, his cock slamming into the blonde beneath him. "You can feel it, hm? What they should have done to you."

Shizuo nodded crying out as he thrust hard into him. The blonde melted beneath him, sucking him in. Izaya had never thought he'd be doing this but the school had changed that. Now he just had to survive through to graduation, without his secret being exposed. He'd already found his girl and it wasn't the monster he was currently screwing.

Izaya came quickly thanks to the booster, his multiplied seed flooding the blonde's channel. Shizuo twitched eyes wide. It would get worse. The two classes would be drawn together like magnets, seeking out the one they wanted to be with. Pulling out he tucked himself away. "When is your next session?"

From the floor, Shizuo glared at him, tears in his eyes. "...tomorrow."

"Hm, what are they doing?" Izaya asked tossing a cloth at the monster. There was an abundance of supplies in each room. No contraception though. That had been banned a long time ago. That sort of stuff could only be brought through the black market.

"The top half." Shizuo sounded miserable.

"You'll have your breasts then." Izaya teased. He'd already planned to be flat chested. Less hassle. "See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

"P-Piss off, flea!" Izaya chuckled leaving the room.

x-x-x

"Mikado-kun, I'm back." Izaya grinned pouncing on his room mate. The small raven with electric blue eyes jumped.

"Izaya-san! Don't do that."

"Why not?" Izaya asked wrapping his arms around the raven. "You're not in pain are you?"

"n-no." The other teen blushed. "Just a bit sore."

"I know what you mean." Izaya lied. "It feels good though, when you touch it."

"D-does it?"

"Yeah, like all your nerves are centred in one place." Izaya whispered smoothing a hand along Mikado's thigh. The teen jolted when he touched over the newly developed area. "Do you want to feel it? The pain will go away."

"W-we shouldn't." Izaya ran his finger in light circles, eliciting a small moan from the raven.

"No? Are you sure?"

"I-its illegal between two girls." Mikado wasn't moving though. Izaya slipped a hand into the other teen's boxers. For now they got to wear what they wanted. But the further along the process they were, the more they would be pushed to wear the uniform hanging on the door. Mikado would look adorable in a skirt. "I-Izaya-san!"

"Told you so." Izaya grinned when the raven went lax in his arms.

"F-feels good."

"Get on the bed. I'll make it feel better." Izaya promised nipping at the teen's ear.

Mikado did as he was told, shyly taking off his pants. Izaya crept between his legs, flicking out his tongue. "Woah!"

"Like I said." Izaya smiled pleasuring the raven's core.

x-x-x

"Shizuo? What's wrong?" Tom asked as he trudged in.

Shizuo shook his head falling onto the bed. "Nothing." His body throbbed, Izaya's shape moulded inside him. He still needed to get the flea's essence out. He could feel it swishing around inside him.

His room mate sighed jumping down from the top bunk. "Doesn't look like nothing. You didn't get into another fight, did you?"

"No. I'm going to have a shower and then turn in."

"okay. I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks Tom."

Shizuo slid off the bed, trudging slowly to the bathroom. Undressing he dragged his tainted body into the shower. He closed his eyes dipping his fingers inside to scrape out the flea's mess. This shouldn't be happening to him. He was a boy.

"Smuggled some cake from the cafeteria." Tom grinned as he returned.

"Thanks." Shizuo took the small piece. "Did you get any for yourself?"

"I don't have a sweet tooth like you. You still tired or do you want to play a few games?" Tom asked ruffling his damp hair. "I've been practising on the racing."

Shizuo swallowed a mouthful of cake. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"I'm not doing it. I'm not interested in girls."

Shizuo nodded feeling an ache in his chest. "Yeah. Same here."

"Guess its just us then."

Shizuo smiled uneasily. Tom handed him a game controller, going over to set the console up.

x-x-x

Shizuo wasn't sure whether to walk the hall with his arms crossed protectively over his chest or his hands in his pocket. With each session he was becoming less of a boy and more of a girl. Izaya had done this to him. The flea had manipulated the system and made his life hell. The blonde froze scenting the flea, before his arm was grabbed and he was pulled into an unoccupied classroom.

"Finished already, Shizu-chan?" Izaya grinned.

"Piss off, flea." Shizuo crossed his arms protectively over his chest.

"It was a success then?"

"...Yeah."

"Show me."

"No. They don't look any different."

Izaya smirked. "Flat chested protozoan. I have this with me today." The flea held up a switch blade he hadn't seen in a while. "Do want to go back to your dorm with your clothes hanging off?"

Shizuo dropped his arms, undoing each button on his shirt. Izaya whistled low seeing the bandages. With a quick flick of the knife, his protection fluttered to the floor. "What?" Shizuo snapped feeling self conscious.

"They look sore." The flea commented. "Perky. Will they always be like that?" Shizuo shook his head. "You must be horny then. Shizu-chan's desperate for a fuck."

"Shut up. Its cold and they've just been done."

Izaya smirked walking around him in a circle. Shizuo shivered the flea pressed against his back. Quick fingers smoothed over his chest, tweaking at his nipples. It hurt. "Painful? Sore? Let me know when it feels good, hm?"

"Piss off." Shizuo gasped his knees buckling. Izaya laughed in his ear.

"Feels good now?" Izaya teased, playing with the sensitive nubs. The raven's hands cupped around the area of breast tissue.

Shizuo nodded.

"How about this?" Izaya twisted leaving him panting and weak. One hand cupped his arousal. Shizuo cursed his body's reaction. "Should I cut this off for you?" Izaya chuckled giving the organ a squeeze. "You'll lose it soon enough anyway."

"Don't!"

"What did I say about asking?" Izaya gave another squeeze.

Shizuo grit his teeth. "Don't please."

"Take off your pants." Shizuo scowled pulling them down. Izaya pulled him close sinking into him. "Shizu-chan's taking me in like a slut. You like this, hm?"

Shizuo shook his head but it was pointless to argue.

x-x-x

"Mikado-kun," Izaya whined. "I'm sore and flat chested."

Blue eyes softened. "I'm sure they'll grow, Izaya-san."

Izaya pouted. "Don't you think its time you called my name without the honorific? We're close, aren't we?"

"I couldn't." Mikado gasped flustered.

"Oh." Izaya sulked moving to the bed. "Ow."

"It hurts?" Mikado asked sitting on the bed. "That must mean they'll grow really big."

Izaya said nothing ignoring the raven.

"Izaya-san? I-Izaya."

Izaya grinned sitting up. "Yes, Mikado?"

"I...could maybe return the favour." The teen blushed. "L-like you did for me yesterday."

"Aren't you sore too?" Izaya asked seeing the bandages through the top of his shirt.

"Yes."

Izaya smiled. "Then we can do it together." He made quick work of both of their shirts. A little pinching and the bandages Shizuo had, gave the desired effect. "Uwah. Yours are really red!"

"Yours too." Mikado commented touching his right nub. Izaya made sure to wince. "Sorry."

"Its fine." Izaya smoothed his hands exploring Mikado's new breasts. He could feel a small roundness to them. As with the protozoan's, there was no scars. He didn't know how they did it but it was flawless. They were soft beneath his touch. Izaya leaned forward taking one sensitive nub between his lips. Mikado whimpered collapsing in his arms.

x-x-x

Shizuo bit back a groan curled up in the covers. His body was hot, his chest maddeningly itchy. He hadn't covered his chest leaving it free of fabric. His arms were crossed over protectively, a soft moan leaving his lips each him his arm brushed against his sensitised nipples. That wasn't the only reaction.

Shizuo felt a throbbing between his legs, an itch needing to be scratched. His eyes flicked upwards to the wooden struts of Tom's bed. His room mate was fast asleep. Shizuo unclenched his fist moving his hand beneath the covers, into the waist band of his boxers. Tomorrow he would lose his manhood. Tomorrow he would be in the final stages of the procedure. Tomorrow he would be a girl.

The knowledge made him weep. Muffled sobs as his fingers worked against the burning itch. Seventeen years he had been a boy and now thanks to Izaya, his life was ruined. He hadn't gotten smaller or slimmer, he was still the same violent brute with freakish strength. Izaya had made him into more of one. The damn flea hadn't told him about the switch until three sessions in. By then it was too late. It was common knowledge who wanted who. Shizuo knew as a guy he was unwanted. As a girl it would be the same. He'd be left alone or impregnated by duty and left to be a single mother.

"Shizuo?" The blonde stilled hearing Tom's voice above him.

"Yeah?" It was too late to pretend to sleep.

"Anything wrong?" Shizuo bit his lip slipping his soaking wet fingers from his core.

"...its nothing."

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't go to class the next day. He didn't attend his appointment for his next session either. He stayed in the dorm hiding under the covers. It was bad. He couldn't leave, didn't want to leave. Shivering violently, the blonde pulled the cover's tighter around him. His breasts had grown overnight far more than he had anticipated. They were like two melons protruding from his chest and still his nipples were sensitive and perky.

Shizuo had only moved to push the twin bunk into the darkest corner of the room. The blankets from Tom's room were pinned over the curtains, shutting out all slithers of light. A knock at the door made him jump, the door thrown open. "Izaya Orihara?" A bulky man asked.

"That's him." Izaya's voice rang out. "He broke into my dorm room and wouldn't leave."

"No." Shizuo cried moving from the bed. His doorway was filled with two bulky men a woman with a syringe.

"We found her." The woman said over the walkie talkie. "Bringing her in now. Get prepared." Shizuo recoiled as they moved closer. "You're not the first to get scared. This was explained to you. The procedure will be painless. You won't feel a thing."

Shizuo waited for the two men to grab him before throwing his weight forward and running from the room. Izaya smirked sticking out his foot. By the time he picked himself off of the floor he was being manhandled, a sharp pinprick in his skin. The last thing he saw was Izaya's deep crimson eyes and that annoying smirk.

x-x-x

Shizuo opened the door finding Tom waiting for him. "What happened?" Shizuo shook his head. They'd let him have a blanket to wrap around himself. "Don't say nothing."

Shizuo closed the door. "You'll hate me."

"No, I won't. I'm your friend, Shizuo."

Shizuo switched on the light, letting Tom see the tear tracks down his face. Dropping the blanket, he let his friend see the breasts he couldn't hide. "What? Y-youre a girl? But I thought-"

He began to cry. Tears rolling down his cheeks as the stupid hormones kicked in. "I- I was supposed to be. I-Izaya..."

Tom stood up walking over to him. "Izaya? What did Izaya do?"

Shizuo shook his head letting his friend embrace him, his head buried against his chest as he wept. Opening his mouth he spoke in a whisper telling Tom everything.

x-x-x

The class was subdued the next morning. There was a distinct lack of testosterone in the room. Izaya really was now surrounded by twenty five girls. Mikado had his head down staring at his desk. It would take some getting used to. Following the example Izaya made sure to look down cast. In a way he was. With the change they now had to wear a new uniform. The skirt wasn't a problem but the panties chafed and the way he was hiding his dick was uncomfortable.

"Settle down." The teacher said pointlessly. "I know you're all anxious-"

The door flew open slamming to the side. Izaya like everyone else looked at the intruder. It was a guy, quite tall with glasses and brown hair. The teen looked furious eyes skimming the glass. They settled on him. "You!" The newcomer stormed over to his desk picking him up by his collar. Izaya gasped as he was thrown at another desk. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Izaya blinked, eyes narrowing. He could only be referring to Shizuo. The blonde had told someone else. "Izaya!" Mikado was looking panicked. There was no need to worry. Izaya flew back as a fist smashed into the side of his face. That was when security came in and dragged the teen away.

"Settle down. Orihara go to the infirmary."

"Hai, sensei."

"I'I'll go with him." Mikado stood up again.

"Go."

The two of them left the classroom. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Izaya grinned nursing his cheek.

"Why did he hit you? Is that your boyfriend?"

Izaya shook his head. "I don't know him." He smiled at how happy Mikado looked about that.

x-x-x

The one that had hit him was Tom Tanaka, Shizuo's room mate. The teen had been suspended from classes for hitting a girl. He hadn't seen the protozoan in an entire week. Not that it mattered. He knew nothing else had been done. The rest of the class were still waiting to have their uterus fitted. For now the curriculum was concentrated on compatibility. Each of them would be paired up and expected to make a connection.

Izaya stepped into the room, peeved that Mikado would be alone with another guy. The door closed behind him, a click sounding as it was locked. "You've gotta be kidding me." Sitting on the bed was Shizuo, looking miserable.

"No. Why the hell are you here?" Shizuo growled.

"That's my question." Izaya jeered. As he moved closer his eyes dropped to the blonde's large chest. "I take it you're not attending classes."

"No thanks to you."

"I guess you've spent the week with your boyfriend then. Can't hit me any more yourself?"

The blonde blushed looking away. "Tom isn't my boyfriend!"

Izaya grinned. "Did you tell him everything?" Crawling onto the bed he pushed the blonde down.

"Izaya, don't!"

"Why not?" Izaya tugged down Shizuo's pants. Chuckling he ran his fingers over the perfectly smooth area. "Look, its gone. Just this now, Shizu-chan."

"Izaya, please."

"You really are a girl." Turning the blonde over, he cupped the large breasts rubbing himself against his folds.

"Izaya! Stop."

"I'm not really in the mood to listen to your whining today." Izaya hissed hitching up his skirt. "They won't let us out until they get results, right?" Without warning he lined himself up slamming inside. "You can't get much more connected than this!"

The quicker it was over with, the quicker he could make sure no one else touched his Mikado. Izaya dug his fingers into the blonde's breasts, pounding away inside-her now. Shizuo couldn't be classed as a male any more. Beneath him the girl was in tears sobbing loudly.

"Stop. Take it out."

"You don't like it, Shizu-chan? You're clenching around me." Izaya teased.

"Stop. Izaya."

Izaya pushed her head down into the covers, muffling her sobs. They soon died away and the blonde stopped complaining. Izaya spilled himself, pulling out spent. Shizuo fell to the side curled up in a ball, his seed trailing across her thigh. "Now let me out of here."

"...They aren't going to."

Izaya looked down at his once upon a time enemy. Her eyes were glazed over staring past him. Izaya shuddered at the dead look. "Shizu-chan?"

"...I told you to stop."

"You always do." Izaya shrugged looking around. In the corner a green light had lit up but the door hadn't opened.

"...You ruined everything."

"So you keep saying. It's over, you can go back to your boyfriend now."

Shizuo laughed emptily. "Yeah its over. For you and me."

Izaya tensed. "What? You told them?"

"...They finished it."

"Cutting off your dick. I know." Izaya felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Because I hid. Because they had to come and get me, they marked me down as high risk."

"So?"

"They finished it. The procedure. You didn't listen." Shizuo closed his eyes. "I'm carrying your fucking baby now."

Izaya choked. "That's not funny, Shizu-chan."

"Who's laughing?" The blonde looked at him with an empty gaze. "Can you piss off now? Or haven't you ruined my life enough?"

Izaya felt his knees give way. There was no way. He was supposed to be with Mikado. He couldn't have gotten the protozoan pregnant. "Fuck." Jumping on the bed, Izaya straddled the blonde, his hands wrapped around her throat. "You're ruining everything." His hands squeezed the slim column, Shizuo said nothing staring up at him. The door beeped opening. Security rushed in to pull them apart but Izaya was already ducking under their arms and out to the door to find Mikado.

End


	84. Vengeance

Title:- Vengeance

Pairing:- Fem Izuo, Masaomi x Shizuka

Rating:- M

Warning:- non con, violence, language

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's a vicious cycle.

 _A/N- The next one will be Tsusuki._

Izaya was chaos incarnate. He had his fingers in every situation, manipulated the pathways and choices of the humans he watched over and loved one dazzling creature whole heartedly.

Shizuka Heiwajima. Beautiful, voluptuous and unlike any other humans. She was was a special breed of monster, with the strength of a thousand men. Only she was fit to be by his side. She was wise to his games, knowing every move he played. But she was innocent in a childish way. She loved him like he was the only one in her life. Izaya loved her smile, defending that ray of light against those that wished to extinguish it. Shizuka hated the strength that made her so special. So Izaya did everything he could to prevent her having to use it.

Like everyone, Shizuka had her flaws. She had a sweet tooth, making him feel like he was kissing a sugar cube. She smoked, which put at her risk of a very human disease and made her clothes smell. She loved animals, which was why for their anniversary he had brought her a pure white kitten with coal black eyes. She liked skirts and tights. Usually they were a light grey pencil skirt that her brother brought. But she preferred long flowy ones that he brought. Her favourite was a white dress that went just above her knees. She liked having her hair down in long golden waves that made her every part girly.

Shizuka was the love of his life.

And she was gone.

x-x-x

"Izaya, I'm home." Shizuka smiled opening the door. Her hands were laden with shopping bags.

Izaya stepped away from his latest game. "Please tell me that's not all cakes." He wasn't sure he could stomach watching her go through all of them.

"No." Shizuka stuck her tongue out. "You were the one that said I should treat myself."

"Not empty my credit card on the bakery." Izaya teased shaking his head. He could see the store names splashed over the bags. Shizuka wasn't one to waste money. She didn't take anything for granted.

"Then I guess you don't want this, stupid flea." Shizuka held out a takeaway bag from Russia Sushi. "I brought some other stuff too."

"Like what?" Izaya asked making conversation.

Shizuka blushed. "I need to get changed." Clutching the bags she hurried into the bedroom, slamming the door. Seconds later it opened again "Don't come in."

"Now I'm curious." Izaya smiled.

The door closed again. Izaya vaulted over the back of the sofa, making himself comfortable. Reaching for the remote he turned on the television, tearing open his food.

A good ten minutes later and more useless information on the news, the bedroom door opened a peek. "Y-you can come in now."

Izaya hopped from the sofa, making his way to the bedroom with a skip in his step. There was only one reason his Shizu-chan wouldn't leave the bedroom and there she was in a flimsy white dress, holding the hem down.

Izaya's eyes roamed her body, finding the flush that adorned her cheeks adorable. His head tilted trying to see past the stockings. "Shizu-chan, you didn't ask me to come in here to see the dress, did you?"

Shizuka shook her head slowly lifting the skirt. Izaya took a sharp intake of breath. He loved it when she wore his colours. Black and red lace. The sight of something so sinful underneath something so pure did something to him in ways he couldn't comprehend.

"You like it?"

Izaya nodded. "Very much. Why don't you take that dress off and show me the rest?" With a grin he shook his head. "Better yet, why don't I take that dress off?"

Shizuka stood there like a blushing virgin awaiting her first time. That she was not. Izaya stepped into her, kissing her lips. They backtracked to the bed, Shizuka falling into layers of fine black silk. Her hair splayed out behind her like a golden halo. Izaya peppered small kisses along her jaw line, eliciting a small giggle from the blonde.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya chided softly. "That's not the noise you're supposed to be making."

"I can't help it." The blonde complains. "It tickles. What noise am I supposed to- ah!"

"That one will do." Izaya grins thumbing a perky nub again.

"I'm still wearing my bra." Shizuka gasps flushing as she realises what he's done. "I just brought this."

"I'll buy you a new one." Izaya shrugs returning his knife to his pocket.

"I liked this one." Shizuka rolls out from beneath him moving from the bed. The dress slips down to her feet. Izaya catches a eyeful, quickly moving to intercept. He reaches the blonde before she reaches the door, curling his arm around her waist.

Izaya nuzzles his nose against her neck, both arms around her. "I love you, Shizu-chan." With a grin he leads her back to the bed to continue their lovemaking.

x-x-x

"What's that?" Izaya looks up from his desk seeing Shizuka in a flimsy nightdress and a towel in her hair.

"My game board, you know that Shizu-chan." Izaya shrugs moving a piece.

"I know. But you only move pieces when something has happened." Naive or not, his lovely wife was sharp. "What have you done now?"

"I finished with one of my pawns." Masaomi Kida. He'd been a good toy but it was over now.

"Izaya, you hurt someone again?" Shizuka didn't move any closer. "Aren't you worried that they'll hurt you?"

Izaya smirked. "Me? They could try. Don't worry, his spirit is broken." His girlfriend was in hospital.

"Be careful, flea. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You worry too much, Shizu-chan." Izaya hopped down from the desk. "Come here, I'll dry your hair for you." The blonde didn't move. Izaya sighed going to her and taking the towel. "I'll be fine, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

He would. No one said anything about her. Izaya returned home with his usual cheery greeting. "Shizu-chan, I'm home." Their anniversary. In his hands he held the pet carrier with a small kitten his wife would find adorable.

"Shizu-chan?" Usually she was there to vent about her day or generally just needing to feel loved. It was what his humans did to her emotions. Still she wouldn't stop working for Tom Tanaka. "Shizu-chan?"

Izaya checked the bedroom to see if she'd fallen asleep. She was in there but she wasn't sleeping. Izaya clenched the door frame reaching for his knife. "Don't think about it."

"What are you doing in my home, Kida-kun?" Izaya asked staring at the teen. In his arms was Shizuka, half naked, eyes glazed over. He could see what had happened. What was still happening. Bile rose in his throat seeing the grotesque imagery. He didn't want to acknowledge another guy's dick in his wife but that was what was happening and he knew Shizuka wouldn't ever cheat on him.

"You know why I'm here." The teen grinned with pure malice.

"Apparently to rape my wife." Izaya said struggling to stay in control. He would have lunged for the yellow scarve's leader, if it wasn't for the syringe poised against Shizuka's vein.

"Nah. That wasn't the plan. But man is she hot. How'd you trick this one?"

What was in the syringe? A relaxant? A date rape drug? Something heavy? "So what did you come for?" Izaya vowed to make the teen suffer. That was if Shizuka didn't first.

So why wasn't she moving? Why were her eyes glazed over? How had she found herself in the teen's clutches?

"You took Saki away from me. I'm taking your Shizu-chan away from you."

"You drugged her." Izaya watched as the teen grinned pushing Shizuka from the bed. She crashed to the floor hitting her head on the wall.

"Heh, you got me. Looks like she's already on a bad trip." Izaya ran over crouching at his wife's side. Her body started to spasm, foam spraying from her mouth.

"Shizu-chan!" he cried panic filling him at the sight of his wife convulsing. Izaya reached for his phone oblivious to the teen slipping from the room. "Shizu-chan, stay with me. Come on, I love you." At his ear the dial tone continued. "Shinra! Why aren't you picking up?"

x-x-x

"I lost my Shizu-chan. On our anniversary of all things. That's why you're here."

Mikado stared flinching at the slash across his chest. Outside he could hear someone knocking at the door. It was soft but desperate. A child? But he didn't think the informant had a child.

"Oh she survived but the drug messed with her brain. Shizu-chan thinks she's a toddler. I was thinking of a way to pay Kida-kun back. What better way than destroying his best friend, hm?"

Mikado couldn't open his mouth through the duct tape. His arms were bound behind his back.

"Zaya!" Came a loud cry. The pounding on the door got louder. Immediately his captor turned away from him looking worried.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan? I said I'd be a minute." Mikado tilted his head catching a glimpse of a blonde woman. Izaya moved blocking his view.

"Zaya!" The woman was crying. "Pee pee."

"Ah. Sorry, I was late. Wasn't I? Come on let's get you in the bath."

"Ducky?"

"Yeah." Mikado was surprised how soft his captor's voice had become. "You can play with the rubber duck."

"Carry?"

"You're a little big for me to carry around, Shizu-chan."

"Up up!"

"Okay." The door closed, the lock clicking. Mikado looked away from the door. He was finally alone, left in a small white room. Fixed on him was a tripod filming everything his captor did to him.

It was because of Masaomi. His best friend he had come to see. He'd never met up with him finding himself confronted and drugged. He was a tool for Izaya's vengeance. After what he had heard it sounded like his best friend had become a monster.

x-x-x

"Zaya! Kitty!" Shizuka ran around the room trying to pick up the cat.

"Shizu-chan, it's bed time. Kitty is asleep."

Izaya picked up his flailing wife, carrying her into the bedroom. It was a new apartment known to only him. No one else would find them, not even Shinra or Celty.

"No! Wanna play."

"Tomorrow. Time for sleep." Izaya said softly laying her down under the warmth of the covers. He climbed in next to her, snuggling close.

"Love Zaya." Shizuka grinned clambering on his chest.

Izaya kissed her forehead, smiling sadly. "I love you too, Shizu-chan." He had failed to protect her the first time around. He wouldn't fail again. No one would touch her ever again.

x-x-x

Mikado flinched. He hadn't expected his captor to come for him during the night. Izaya only ever spared a few hours for him during the day, making sure he had basic necessities. His gaze went from the camera to the door. A bright light filled the room, making him wince. The light was never on. He had to watch as shades consumed the room, leaving him in the darkness. The camera was still rolling so it looked like it had night vision.

"Ooh!" It wasn't Izaya. It was a gorgeous woman with large breasts, soft features and long glossy hair. She walked slowly towards him a bit like a penguin. "Ooh!" Mikado's heart sank knowing this was Izaya's Shizu-chan. She was the picture of innocence, her mind reduced to a child. "Hewo."

Mikado didn't answer through the duct tape. He glanced at the camera hoping the woman didn't come any closer. He didn't want Masaomi to see this. The woman tittered towards him, delicate fingers touching the tape.

"Hewo." She repeated again. Mikado closed his eyes feeling her thumbs trying to pull his eyelids up. "Talk."

He would if he could. He couldn't apologize to her for what had been done. Izaya had started it but Masaomi had done the worst thing possible. The two of them were going around in a cruel cycle of vengeance and they were caught in the centre. Shizuka was like him, an innocent party.

"Play!" The woman stamped her foot. Mikado flinched hearing Izaya's voice cut through the apartment.

"Shizu-chan!" His footsteps were heavy, the door slammed back against the wall. His captor's eyes were wide and haunted. Mikado recoiled at the venom directed at him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Play." Shizuka pointed at him, as Izaya embraced her, squeezing her slim frame. Mikado swallowed seeing his captor shake.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Not tired. Friend?"

Izaya looked at him. "No. He's being punished. You can't play with him."

"Why no?" Shizuka cried reaching for him. "You sleep. Kitty sleep."

"Shizu-chan, we'll talk about this in the morning. Mikado-kun has to go to sleep to."

"Oh. K. Nigh nigh."

"Come on." Izaya picked her up, smoothing her hair flat. "What have I told you about using your strength? You'll get hurt."

"Sowwy."

Mikado watched as the pair left. The light was turned off, the door closed but not locked. Closing his eyes the teen sat back against the wall, thinking. Where would he end up in the duo's revenge cycle? Broken like Shizuka or dead? Would Masaomi even come for him? The stories Izaya told about his best friend made him unrecognisable. All he knew was that the other teen was watching him through the feed and that he didn't hate Izaya. Shizuka's presence made it impossible to. Mikado felt something rub against his leg. A small ball of fur. A cat, he realised. It must have followed Shizuka in. Mikado smiled. At least he wasn't alone.

End


	85. Heat

Title:- Heat

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Shizuo x Izaya x Mikado

Warning:- language, yaoi, um smut

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Mikado is the luckiest omega in the world.

Requested by:- Tsusuki

Mikado burned. His nerves were fire, his skin sensitive to touch. The covers around him provided a small bit of relief but not enough. Not nearly enough to stop the heat consuming him. It's still early morning. Not a sound can be heard in the darkness of the room. Across from him his room mates sleep peacefully. There should be another one but Shizuo broke his top bunk when they first moved in. It's okay, he prefers Izaya and Shizuo's company to anyone else's.

Biting down on his lip, the teen shuffles over; the covers scratchy against his feverish skin. He manages to roll onto his belly, panting and gasping. His teeth bite down into his pillow, trying not to wake the duo on the opposite side of the room. He's a matchbox, one strike would set him on fire. It feels that way, when he moves his hand beneath the covers. The heat is centred in one place, his cock a blazing furnace. Mikado groans wishing he didn't have his boxers on. They were in the way.

The waist band itches as he tugs them slowly down. The fabric brushed against his arousal, making him squirm and flail. His eyes are wide, electricity sparking something he's not ready for. His mother warned him this would happen. Mikado inches his boxers to his knees before giving up. He's tired and in desperate need of something cold. It's not what he needs. The teen knows even as his hands find purchase on his cock. He blows his load at the first touch, yet it's not enough. Not nearly so. If anything the heat is getting worse.

Mikado tried everything, taking his cock in hand and stroking in small desperate, hurried movements. When that doesn't work he rubs himself against the sheets, getting off on the friction. He comes again, wet and warm but the only thing he's succeed in doing is waking up his nipples.

His eyes move through shades, to the bathroom door. He's not going to make it. There might as well be a gaping chasm in the room. Mikado coughs, curling into a ball. It's hot and suffocating, he can't breathe. His body is hungry, craving for...craving for...

Blue eyes widen seeing something move in the darkness. He feels like prey and it sends a refreshing cool shiver down his spine. He's being watched. One of the duo is awake. By the creak of the bed he knows it's Shizuo. Izaya prefers heights and sleeps on the top bunk.

Mikado gasps, coming again in several spurts. His hands are sticky, his sheets reek of semen and all he can focus on is the beast across the room. He wants to ask for help but he can't find the words. He's not popular in the least, but he is the only omega ever to be assigned to the same room as not one alpha but two.

"Kid?" A whispered growl teases his ears. He can feel the masculinity wafting off of the blond. Mikado sniffs scenting Shizuo's arousal. He's not the only one starving. His heat cycle has kick started Shizuo's.

Mikado lets out a pitiful whine. He wants to be assertive, wants to be the mature one. But he's prey. The lowest of the low, the weakest of the species. He's made to be dominated. It's in his genetics. Right now none of that matters, because his ass is in the air with his hands wringing his erection, that just won't go away.

"Kid." Shizuo growls; the blond is useless with names. He can't get Ryugamine right no matter how hard he tries. Mikado sees 'kid' as a nickname. It makes him feel special.

Mikado feels his room mate crouched down beside his bed, hungry eyes drinking him in. With a whimper he wriggles into the older teen. His head raises searching for the blond's lips. There's sparks between them, Mikado finds himself pushed flat against the mattress. His back slides through the mess he's made so far.

Shizuo straddles him, big and scary. Neither one of them move, as if they're waiting for something. It's like a thread snapping in their minds or the ring of a bell. It's the start. Shizuo lunges the same time as he does. Mikado kisses the beast with a ferocity that scares him. The heat is making him crazy. He's getting tunnel vision and the only thing he can see is Shizuo.

His tongue is numb but keeps moving, his hands reluctantly release his cock, in favour of throwing his arms around the blond. Shizuo falls on top of him, a large bulge rubbing ragged against his crotch. Mikado cries out, coming again. He can feel a wetness through Shizuo's boxers. His hips buck against the tent, his teeth nipping and sucking at Shizuo's lips and mouth, as if he's trying to breathe through the blond. It's frustrating how needy he is, how desperate to be dominated. The thought of being fucked into the mattress alone, has him coming again. Mikado's nails dig into Shizuo's shoulder blades, demanding more. He needs it.

His ears perk up, hearing a small light thud against the floorboards. His eyes dart right but his mouth never stops moving. Suddenly there's light. Painful, blinding light, that makes him cower, hiding in the crook of Shizuo's neck.

Squinting one eye open he makes out a shadow standing at the light switch. Izaya. His other room mate is awake, looking as hungry as Shizuo. The raven's vermilion eyes seem to glow as he pads forward with the grace of a cat. There's a smirk at his mouth as he licks his lips. Mikado groans, letting one arm fall from the blond's shoulder.

Izaya is far too close. Mikado's hand snatches out tugging the older into him. He's spoilt for choice but needs them both. Tearing his mouth away from Shizuo, the teen lunges into Izaya, throwing them both into the floor. His kisses have no finesse, intent on devouring the the other alpha. Izaya lets him kissing back just as hungrily. His ass wiggles in invitation, drawing Shizuo from the bed. It's the three of them together.

Shizuo sits, capturing him with ease. He's left squirming in the blonde's lap trying to kiss either one of them. They're magnets drawn to one another. Even as he leans up kissing Shizuo's jawline to reach his lips, his head snaps forward seeking Izaya who's on his knees in front of them. Neither one of them speak. Words are pointless. Too much effort in their current state. Thinking is pointless too, but he still finds himself wondering how Shizuo managed to talk with his gravelly voice.

He moves to kiss Izaya but the raven has other plans, dipping his head until all he can see is a mop of black. The heat explodes inside him, Izaya's mouth on his cock. His body spasms once, twice before he's held firm and his mouth is on Shizuo's. The blond's hands smooth across his skin, trying to calm the itch. Mikado rolls his hips, grinding against the monster beneath him. He can feel it hot and heavy, confined in the blond's boxers. He wants it inside him, needs it inside him. His hips can't stop moving. He wants to touch it, to tease it until the beast's rationality snaps.

Mikado whimpers against Shizuo's mouth, saliva dribbling down his chin. His legs are outstretched, toes curling as Izaya takes him deep. He can feel the teasing strokes of Izaya's tongue, the vibrations of the other alpha's moans. He comes again as the coil springs loose. His arousal is a catapult, driving both of his room mates crazy.

Izaya's eyes seek his, they lock and clash. Mikado whines at the way the raven lifts his head, licking his come away like its fatty tuna. He wants to return the favour, squirming forward. Shizuo lets him crawl on all fours. His nostrils twitch inhaling Izaya's scent. His nose brushes against coarse hair, a different heat against his cheek.

It's not like his kisses. Mikado is hesitant flicking his tongue out against Izaya's sac, in small tentative movements. The other teen encouraged him, hands in his hair, fingers moving in small calming circles. He needs it, thankful for it. His heart is beating faster, blood pulses in his ears, deafening the silence around him.

He's going to burst, combust into nothing. The heat is all consuming. Everything is fading away. Mikado focuses on what's in front of him. His mouth is on Izaya's cock, just as hard as his and already leaking. It's good in his mouth but he wants it elsewhere. He needs the engorged organ plugging his hole, thrusting until he's full and sore.

Shizuo knows what he wants, cupping his ass cheeks. Mikado shivers at the teasing touch. His hole is twitching, pulsing in tune with the blood rush in his ears. His ass wiggles to the side like a cheap whore. He doesn't care and the duo doesn't laugh. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

His eyes snap wide, Shizuo's tongue swiping against his opening. The wet organ pokes and prods, spearing inside him. Mikado shakes, a single tough task drawing him back to the task at hand. His head bobs sucking on Izaya's cock, taking it back as far as his throat will open. His throat relaxes like his ass, milking the other teen.

Everything shifts. For once Izaya and Shizuo aren't trying to tear each other apart. They're working in sync, in perfect harmony for him. Mikado finds himself in Izaya's lap, back against the raven's bare chest. He can feel the heat against his lower back. His legs are opened wide, Shizuo crouched before him.

His hands curl in dyed blond locks, encouraging Shizuo to move his tongue deeper, further inside him. The blond's hand moves to stroke his sac, hand encompassing his raging cock. Izaya rubs against him, teasing his nipples with his fingers. They draw around his strained nubs in small delicate circles. Mikado cries out, spilling himself over Shizuo's hand.

He's lost, losing himself in the mirage the heat has created. His body is slack, unable to move other than to encourage and tease. It's too much, he can't stop coming. Mikado chokes sobbing against the raven. Izaya kisses him licking away his tears. They're going to devour him, if the heat doesn't consume him first.

Mikado bucks and writhes, thrusting against Shizuo's fingers. He can see sparks, silent fireworks behind his eyelids. His toes curl and the coil snaps again. He's still coming, doesn't know when he'll stop. He's being opened, stretched with desperate but careful preparation. It doesn't matter. His muscles feel like they'll give way. He's already loose, a twitching mess. Izaya swallows his moans. Shizuo isn't first inside. Neither is Izaya. It's both of them, squeezing inside of him with their size.

Mikado gasps and thrashes locked in the duo's embrace. It's too much. His body convulses. Izaya gently guides him back to lay on top. Shizuo is above them, the strongest and the biggest. The blond controls the pace, slamming deep inside. Mikado cries out, arms quivering as he struggles to stay up. He's caught between kissing Izaya, gasping into the teen's mouth or twisting his head to nip at Shizuo.

His arms give way, his body falling against Izaya where he lays twitching. They're not done and neither is he. Izaya moves in sync pounding against his sweet spot. Mikado jolts coming again. Both his room mates tense and then he's being filled, with a gushing warmth that doesn't seem to stop. His belly is cramping but he wants it, to stay plugged up with their come.

It's all over too quickly. The heat is receding a little, enough to give him his speech. His hips quake as the duo slip out of him with a slick wet pop. Mikado can feel their abundance of seed swish around inside him. He can feel it drip out of his entrance, making thin paths down the back of his thighs.

Shizuo and Izaya are panting hard, their gazes predatory. Mikado flops down on Izaya pawing at his chest. "...m-more."

"Nn." The raven manages a reply. Shizuo grunts his. Then he's being pushed down again with both of them having their way with him. Mikado clutches and scratches, voicing out his desires. Izaya and Shizuo give it to him and more. They'll be with him until his heat ends and after that as well.

End


	86. Graded

Title:- Graded

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to stationary. Mikado knew there would be retribution.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Tachumare._

Mikado knew he'd been foolish. He went straight home, making sure to lock the door and bolt the windows. That alone wouldn't stop Izaya, should the informant come looking for him. He was hoping the picture might. No one wanted naked, sordid photos of themselves circulating and Izaya's was not only humiliating, it was dangerous. He, the dollars' leader had single handily inflicted punishment on one of the two most dangerous people in Ikebukuro. He'd made a plan and followed it through. His vengeance had been justified - at the time.

Now he sat in the centre of the his room with his back to the wall, keeping an eye on both the door and the window. His fingers shook holding the only picture in the world that could possible- maybe- hopefully deter Izaya from maiming him. Gently, the teen placed the phone on the table, shuffling back a little, afraid that the phone would blow up in his hand or that he'd accidentally delete the one thing that could save him.

Quietly he crawled across the room to his futon; where his laptop was hidden. His head twitched back and forth, his heart racing in his chest. He'd been stupid but it had been satisfying, seeing the informant squirm. Mikado had taught him a lesson he soon wouldn't forget. Nervously he sat at the small table, switching the device on. He didn't know what he was expecting when he logged on. Izaya was Kanra. Logging onto the chat room he saw that only Setton was there. Izaya wasn't going to threaten him online.

Or maybe he couldn't. Mikado shuddered, guilt piercing him. Maybe he'd done things a little too well. Maybe Izaya hadn't escaped yet, still tied to that chair, still vulnerable. What if someone had walked in on him? That secretary for instance. He'd run into the fortissimo. Shizuo would only go to Shinjuku to beat up Izaya. What if he'd left him helpless for his enemies to pounce? Mikado shook his head. No, if Izaya was so helpless he wouldn't have needed to put so much effort in. Then again he had taken the informant down, with a pencil case and finger traps.

He couldn't go back. Not to Izaya's apartment. Not to the scene of the crime. The informant could be perfectly fine and he'd be walking into a trap. He couldn't contact anyone either. They'd know what he'd done. Mikado closed his laptop. Protectively he cradled the phone against him. He didn't sleep. Didn't dare to close his eyes. His thoughts were a tsunami, thinking about Izaya, his own nature and jumping at every noise around the creaky, rundown apartment.

x-x-x

No messages but no news reports either. Mikado took that as a good sign, chomping on a piece of toast, whilst he eyed the window and door. All he'd gathered from it, was his window needed a wash and his door had a draft coming through and needed to be repainted. He'd decided to go to school. He couldn't make his parents worry about him and he couldn't let his grades drop. It was dangerous thinking Izaya might be lurking outside. But if he stayed in the apartment, the fear would get to him. The odd noises and enclosed space would drive him to madness, he'd be defeated without Izaya having to touch him.

That's when he was certain. Izaya was fine. The informant had gotten himself free with ease and had manipulated him into psychological warfare. For the entire night he had been his own enemy, paranoid, fearful and almost broken. Mikado sighed feeling like an idiot. He was too naive. Izaya wouldn't risk him sending the picture. He wouldn't want Ikebukuro to know he'd been taken down by a teenage air conditioner. Slowly his thoughts slowed to a normal pace. His heart stopped pounding violently, filling his ears with the sound of rushing blood. Slowly but surely, Mikado was calm. He locked his apartment as usual, slung his bag over his shoulder and only once looked around for Izaya. In his blazer pocket was his phone with the incriminating evidence on.

x-x-x

Mikado kept the device with him at all times, making sure not to let it out of his sight. He went to class normally, not looking out of the window or worrying about Izaya. The informant wouldn't come after him whilst he was at school.

At lunch he hid out in the library, scouring the chat rooms for news. There was nothing to do with the informant. His relief was short lived seeing the sign in log. Kanra had been on once this morning talking to Setton. Izaya was fine.

Back in class he thought about how best to get home. He couldn't waste money he didn't have on a cab, he couldn't hide out at school and he couldn't walk out on his own. Maybe he could bother Celty for a lift? The thought made him smile, his mind turning away from Izaya and focusing on how amazing the dullahan was.

The last bell rang and Mikado had decided he would trail behind a large group of the popular kids in class. They wouldn't mind him tagging along, they wouldn't even recognise him. He finally had a reason to be thankful for being ordinary.

His chair scraped back as he stood, pocketing the phone. "Ryugamine." His teacher's voice singled him out. Helplessly he watched the rest of the class leave. "One of your teachers asked to see you in the staff room."

Mikado nodded. It looked like he'd have to call Celty after all. Walking down the vacating hall, the teen stopped in front of the staff room, knocking twice on the door. Sliding it open he stepped inside, looking around. It was empty.

"You were expecting this?" Izaya whispered in his ear, one hand on his shoulder. "Game over, Mikado-kun."

Mikado froze, his veins slowly turning to ice, even as his feet became stone. He couldn't move, didn't dare to breathe. "...y-you can't hurt me."

"That's right. Because you have that picture. On your phone. Which you brought with you." Izaya's voice held mirth. "Are you going to accept your punishment or run?"

Mikado chose neither. Hand in his pant pocket, the teen slammed the pen into Izaya's leg. Spinning on his heel, he backed further into the staff room.

"Run it is." Izaya shook his head. "Since we're at school, a question seems appropriate. Do you think you could beat Shizu-chan in a race?"

Mikado shook his head.

"Do you think Shizu-chan has ever beat me?"

Mikado paused giving a hopeful nod.

"Bzzt, wrong. I'm faster than that iron golem." Izaya clapped his hands. "I didn't bring my knives with me. But I don't need them. See Mikado-kun, I can be as inventive as you. We have everything we need."

Mikado shook his head, steeling himself. Hand in his pocket he fumbled for the phone. It wasn't there. It wasn't in the other pocket.

"Looking for this?" Izaya grinned waving his phone.

"H-how?" Mikado gasped.

Izaya didn't answer dropping the phone on the floor. The heel of his foot came down with a crack. The cheap device was nothing under the informant's assault. "That's that dealt with. You didn't sell it, did you?"

Mikado tried to bluff but his tongue was cotton wool in his mouth. Izaya was suddenly there in front of him. He hadn't seen him move. "Don't tell that protozoan I did this." A sharp pain centred in his abdomen. Doubling over the teen coughed clutching at his stomach.

Backing away he lashed out with the pen, stabbing it into the informant's arm. Mikado scrambled to the desk picking up the first thing he could find. The cap slipped off. Swiping it though the air, the marker drew a thick black line across Izaya's top lip.

Izaya caught his hand twisting it behind his back. Mikado cried out thrusting his hand in the informant's pocket. His fingers enclosed around Izaya's phone. Kicking out he swiped with the marker again, holding the phone. He couldn't hope to break it, not with his lack of strength. Nor could he crush it beneath his feet. Not with his indoor slippers. Instead he raced to the window hurling the phone outside. He gave a small cry of victory. Then his head was in Izaya's hand. The informant smirked pulling his head back and slamming him face first into the wall.

x-x-x

Mikado groaned opening his eyes. His head was pounding. In front of him Izaya stood with a carefree smirk. Blue eyes blinked wondering why Izaya was suddenly shorter than him. A faint noise permeated his dazed brain. It sounded like a long vibration, followed by two clicks. It was the same over and over again. What was that? Mikado brought a hand to his head, finding he couldn't. "Huh?"

There was that noise again. Vrrrr click click. Vrrrrr click click.

Mikado looked down at his hands, finding his wrists taped to the bare skin of his thighs. His school pants hung onto his feet, almost slipping off. Sitting back he found something digging into his back.

His cheeks flared cherry red seeing his boxers were clinging to his ankles. His dick flopped down against his thighs, not even covered by his shirt. He was still wearing that, though the buttons were undone and it hung open. Between the small gap in his thighs he could see a flash of blue.

Vrrr click click. Vrrr click click.

Turning his head, he looked at the side where a stack of paper was slowly rising to the top. His eyes widened in horror realising what it was and exactly what he was sitting butt naked on.

Izaya grinned reaching not for him; though he flinched anyway. But for the top sheet spat out of the photocopier. "If we go by level of humiliation, I'd say all I'd have to do is leave you here and paste these on all the classroom windows."

Mikado stared at the black and white copy of his ass and balls. His face burned, profanities ready to spray uncharacteristically from his lips. Izaya smirked knowing he'd won. He'd be humiliated in front of the entire school.

"However," Izaya grinned screwing the photocopy up into a ball and tossing it somewhere behind him. "I don't accept even. So I'm going to continue your punishment."

Mikado felt his world tilt, Izaya's hands on him laying him flat against the glass of the copier. His hands hurt sandwiched between the glass and his thighs. His dick squished against the glass.

"Now how many copies should we make of this one? Ten? Twenty? How many sheets of paper do we have? Oh, a full box. That must be over two thousand."

Mikado bit his lip stopping himself from crying. He was at Izaya's mercy, like Izaya had been at his. The photocopier started again, this time his genitals had been captured.

"Ne, Mikado-kun. Do you think you're too old for a spanking?"

Mikado blinked looking at Izaya. The informant had a smirk on his face, a long ruler in hand. The hardened plastic came down hard across his backside. Mikado yelped in surprise, jolting as it came down again and again and again in quick succession. Izaya spanked him with the ruler, slapping it down harder each time.

Mikado cried out, digging his nails into the flesh of his thighs. His upper teeth clamped down on his lower lip. Closing his eyes he winced as the ruler cracked against his stinging behind. There was a second crack as the ruler snapped.

"The rulers aren't very good, are they?" Izaya asked tossing the other half away. Mikado sniffed as he was lifted, his sore ass touching the glass. "Too much for you? I'd say you liked it."

Mikado looked down horrified to see his dick standing and weeping. "No."

"Aw, I didn't even need to suck you off," Izaya chuckled "or touch you. Know what you call that? Puberty."

Mikado hung his head. Izaya was whistling moving things in a drawer close by. "Ooh. Paper fasteners. Much safer than elastic bands." Mikado gulped seeing the short, thin green cord with a white plastic bit each end. The teen was helpless as Izaya tied two of them together, securing it around the base of his dick.

"Ugh."

"What else have we got?" Mikado winced at the rummaging. "Ah ha." He knew he wouldn't like what the informant had found. "Grip clips. Now where should we put these."

Mikado flinched as the first one opened up around his nipple. Izaya let go and the two metal sides clamped down. The same happened with the second. A dull pain radiating from his chest.

"Leave it a while." Izaya told him with a grin. A finger poked his face. Looking down he saw a sticker sheet full of gold stars in his hand. "Do high school students still need gold stars?"

Mikado said nothing fighting back tears. Izaya smiled lazily placing another gold star on his cheek. However many there were on the sheet, was how many were placed over his body.

"You give in too easily, Mikado-kun. You want to be extraordinary but you're a normal helpless little human. For one moment you managed to catch me off guard. Did you follow through with your threat? Nope. You had your chance and you blew it. You could have made me a laughing stock. Too bad."

Mikado looked down at the red and blue stamps in the informant's hands. He made out the words of the first one as it pressed between the grip clips squeezing his nipples. _Better luck next time._ The second pressed against his belly. _Try harder._

Mikado hung his head feeling Izaya press the messages over his body, like a five year old who'd discovered something new. "You're a pawn Mikado-kun. You could have evolved into a higher piece. Instead you took yourself from the board."

The photocopier flashed red but Izaya didn't get up to put paper in. The raven reached out flicking his cock. Mikado gasped. "You're not ready for the adult games. It's a shame. There are so many ways to humiliate you." Izaya held a pen in his hand, rubbing the end against his hole. The teen squirmed away and the pen fell to the floor.

Mikado bit back a moan as Izaya touched the head of his dick. His eyes widened seeing not a paper clip like he had used on the raven, something worse. "No!"

"You put something in my urethra." Izaya shrugged. "It's only fair."

"T-that's a drawing pin." Mikado gasped.

"So if you move, you'll bleed." Izaya nodded. "You'd better keep very still then."

Mikado sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Izaya stopped with the point barely touching the head. "Yeah, that's enough. I'm bored with this now." Izaya yawned. Mikado felt his heart stutter. Izaya was bored? "You underestimated me, Mikado-kun. If you say please, I might cut your bonds."

Mikado looked up releasing the grip on his lip. Izaya looked at him. "Why are you smiling? Did you want my attention that badly?"

"...yes." Mikado smiled. "You underestimated me, Orihara-san."

"Oh?" Izaya raised a brow. "How do you figure that?"

"I- I knew you'd come." Mikado smiled pushing his assertiveness through the pain and his own weakness. "You went for my phone. I transferred the picture to my laptop."

"Then I'll go and smash your laptop." Izaya shrugged. "I know all your passwords."

"Too late. Five minutes left. If you hadn't done this, I would be at home." He couldn't help the little laugh in his voice. "Two copies. One I saved as a message from admin. It's on a timer."

Izaya stood up straight, the victory sliding from his face. "That's why you threw my phone out of the window."

Mikado nodded. He wasn't done yet. "The other was a USB addressed to Heiwajima-san."

Izaya laughed at that one. "I doubt the protozoan knows what a USB is."

"Kasuka Heiwajima." Mikado elaborated.

"...You didn't." Izaya's gaze narrowed trying to see if he was bluffing.

"There's still five minutes until it sends." Mikado gasped. He was feeling slightly light headed from the adrenaline rush.

"I changed my mind, Mikado-kun. This is far from over." Izaya fled the room in search of a computer or a phone with an internet connection. Mikado hopped down from the photocopier, waddling like a penguin to grasp the drawing pin Izaya had left behind. The teen fumbled but managed to poke through the taut part of the tape.

Pop pop pop. Gritting his teeth he pulled at the tape, the stickiness tearing at his skin. His left hand came free. Recklessly he freed his other hand, jabbing himself a few times with the pin. Mikado untied the paper fasteners, almost slipping sideways as he came hard. Resting against the photocopier, his breath came out in harsh pants. The clips on his nipples were thrown to the floor, leaving them reddened and sore.

Flooded with embarrassment, the teen pulled his boxers and pants up. At the desk he grabbed the same marker he had used as a weapon. A smirk touched his mouth as he read _permanent._ An added bonus. He wondered how long until the informant realised what was on his face.

Over at the photo copier he wrote in big script. _Izaya Orihara was here._ With that he left the staff room in the same state. His ass was sore and his nipples ached but it was worth it. Quickly he moved grabbing his bag and his shoes.

Mikado ran outside the school gates clutching his shirt together, out into the streets. Exactly five minutes. Around him the first phone beeped, followed by the second. Mikado stopped looking up at the night sky, as he took in the din of chimes, beeps and various ringtones filled the air. Taking a deep breath, he paused. Waited a moment. Laughter filled the space he was standing in, it echoed like a chorus throughout Ikebukuro growing louder and louder.

The members of dollars did as he expected them to. They sent the message to their friends and so it wouldn't be long until it went around that everyone in Ikebukuro had seen it. "Am I still a pawn now?" Mikado asked no one in particular. "You're the best at gathering information. How quickly can you stop it?" This time he might really be killed, when Izaya got hold of him. A smile touched his mouth, pulling at his lips until they ached. So worth it.

End


	87. Break me

Title:- Break me

Pairing:- fem Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- Izaya, language, emotional abuse

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's because she loves him she stays.

Requested by:- Tachumare

Kasuka says she's idiot. He says it kindly with an empty exhaustion. Not like Izaya. When Izaya calls her that, it's cold and malicious. That's why she agrees. She is an idiot. A stupid moronic protozoan that can't do anything right. She loves him. That's why she stays. That's why she puts up with Izaya's jibes. That's why her little brother is right. Shizuka had seen the poor women on television chat shows and the news. Domestic abuse victims. She'd watched them wondering why they were stupid enough to stay with their abusive boyfriends. Why didn't they just walk away and get help?

Well she knew now. She was in the same situation. Izaya didn't hit her. Her boyfriend wasn't psychically abusive. She didn't have to cover up bruises and cuts. No, Izaya was more interested in psychological games. The wounds inflicted were the ones no one could see.

Occasionally, Izaya was sweet. He'd buy her a cake and leave it on the table or he'd get her off work early. It was the little things that kept her tethered, that made her believe Izaya loved her. Shizuka sat eating Izaya's newest gift to her; a fresh cream bun. It's sweet and tasty. Her appetite is there and gone in the split second she catches Izaya's gaze. He's looking at her with disgust. Maybe because it's part of the sugary group her boyfriend can't stand or because he thinks she's getting fat.

Izaya has mentioned her weight a few times, in a joking manner. At least she thinks it's a joke. But if it's not? Shizuka pauses staring at the cake. Her belly does feel a little chubby. Then again, Izaya did buy it for her. If she throws the rest away, wouldn't he think she didn't appreciate his gift? Shizuka stares down at her lap, munching slowly. She doesn't know why the sweetness suddenly tastes so bitter or why it takes so long to swallow each mouthful. When she's done, she feels like a hippo. Izaya's gaze is still on her and she almost asks what he wants. Almost but any words out of her boyfriend's mouth are bullets to her heart. She doesn't remember when she became so lost in love.

Shizuka still wears the bartender uniform her brother brought an abundant supply of. It's only because it's from her brother that she can be so stubborn. Izaya has changed the rest of her. She can't remember the last time she saw a cigarette, let alone smoked. Izaya cares about her health, that's why he'd forced her to stop. In the long run it was better for her. Her lungs were clear of any nasty tar or whatever other crap was in cigarettes.

Her hair, Izaya prefers short. It's just above her shoulder, a little too short and more of a boyish style. It's summer, the lack of her golden curtain keeps her cool. Her head feels lighter too. It's a favour. But it's not. Shizuka excuses herself, throwing the empty packaging away. Her uniforms were the only thing Izaya didn't control. She didn't decide anything any more. Somehow Izaya had taken over everything, changing bits and pieces here and there.

She's thought about leaving. Packs her bags with strange lingerie that she wouldn't have picked and casual clothing she hadn't seen herself wearing. In the end she's just spoilt and selfish. Izaya has done so much for her, given her so much and she was ungrateful. She didn't deserve him but she loved him. Shizuka closes the door to the bathroom, closing the door. She stands over the toilet bowl, feeling an urge in her throat. She feels sick. She's a fool- an idiot and still she stays.

x-x-x

Izaya can only put up with her for so long. Shizuka doesn't know why her boyfriend asked her to move in. He doesn't like to be bothered when he's on his laptop or talking to a client on the phone. She tried to help once but Izaya told her a protozoan couldn't do anything. It seems like she can't do anything. Izaya says she can't cook, even though Kasuka praised her. She knows now her brother was being considerate. There's a lot she can't do. So much so she wanders why Izaya is with a flawed mess such as herself.

It's night time and she's in bed. Izaya is beside her, arms wrapped around her waist. Shizuka likes the heat between them. Her boyfriend plays the big spoon. She blushes, smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, Izaya. I love you."

She doesn't get a response. Shizuka can't remember the last time she'd ever heard those words. She thinks maybe she's done something wrong, something Izaya isn't happy with. It was probably the coffee cup she broke this morning.

"Shizu-chan, stop fidgeting." Izaya murmurs against her back.

"Sorry." Shizuka keeps her body rigid, closing her eyes. Sleep doesn't come. It never does. She needs to make sure she doesn't lash out in her sleep and hurt Izaya.

x-x-x

She's alone. It's cold in the bed, where she's been left. Shizuka stares at the ceiling, her sleep addled brain trying to see through the maze that has become her life. Something stinks. It's lies and manipulation. Izaya is playing with her. She's known that all along. He doesn't give a crap about her. She's a monster, which he constantly reminds her of. Shizuka knows she's wavering. Like her brother wishes, she's waking up, wise to her boyfriend's games. She needs to leave before her will breaks again.

Shizuka gets as far as sitting up. Izaya is leaning against the door frame half dressed, with a smile that's meant to melt her heart. "Good morning, Shizu-chan, good sleep?"

"...yeah." Her face heats up as Izaya skips over to her, bending to give her a kiss. "Any plans today?"

"A couple of meetings with clients this afternoon." Her boyfriend shrugs. "I was thinking of spending the morning with you."

"Oh." Shizuka smiles surprised.

"Unless you have any plans?"

"No." She doesn't know if that's true or not but the words burst from her lips.

"Good." Izaya kisses her again, crawling over her. Shizuka kisses back, falling against the cotton sheets. A soft gasp leaves her, Izaya's fingers brush over her panties.

It's okay now. Izaya loves her. Whatever she did wrong before she can fix. Shizuka smiles wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. He's nipping lightly at her breasts, rubbing her through her panties. It feels good. Her knees bend to the side, parting for Izaya.

Izaya pulls the flimsy fabric to one side, pressing his heat into her. Shizuka bites her lip trying not to cry out. Izaya holds her down, slamming into her again and again. Shizuka relents letting her arms drop to the side. She doesn't want to hurt him.

x-x-x

"Nee-san, where were you yesterday?"

She's sitting inside a cafe with Kasuka. He's on a break right now and in disguise so they don't have anyone bothering them.

"Sorry." She feels ashamed. She'd been with Izaya and missed their monthly catch up. "I was..."

Kasuka knows. She can see the disappointment masked under emptiness. "Nee-san, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine." Shizuka reassures her sibling. She can tell she's done a shit job.

"You haven't touched your pancakes."

"I'm not hungry. Sorry, Kasuka." Shizuka sighs pushing the plate away. It looked so good too.

"Nee-san, you never turn down sweets." Kasuka is out of his seat, the back of his hand against her forehead. She's supposed to be the capable one. The reliable older sister. "You don't have a fever."

"No."

Kasuka sits back down, rustling a bag at his side. "I brought you some pudding cups and these..."

Shizuka took the bag, staring at the leaflets her brother was holding. "What are they?"

"Leaflets. They're places that help with domestic abuse."

"I'm not being abused, Kasuka. You've seen my strength first hand. You've seen me in my underwear. I'm not being abused." Shizuka paused. "Or do you think I'm abusing him?"

Kasuka didn't respond to her joke. He pushed the leaflets across the table, taking her hands in his. "There's different types of abuse, nee-san. You used to go on about how you wanted your hair really long."

"It was impractical." Shizuka shrugged. "Do you know how long it took to brush in the morning? Ages. It's better like this."

"Nee-san, you look worse each time I see you." Kasuka looked pointedly at her plate. "You're not sleeping and now you're not eating."

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"Nee-san, why are you still with him?"

"Because I love him." Shizuka whispered, squeezing Kasuka's hands. "I have to get back."

"Why? How much control over your life have you given him?"

Shizuka hugged the bag to her, staring at the table surface. "We're in love. It's only natural we do stuff together. See you Kasuka."

She leaves the cafe in a hurry. Her fists clenched as a torrent swirled inside her. It wasn't her anger but it was confusion and doubt. Kasuka was worried about her. Unless her brother was misunderstanding. She loved Izaya. That was all that matters.

x-x-x

She's sick. It's not a loss of appetite. It's something else. Shizuka retches, clutching the edge of the toilet bowel. It happens. Izaya is staying away because he doesn't want to catch what she's got. Something tells her that's impossible.

On the fourth day of throwing up, Shizuka ventures outside to meet Celty. She can't leave the apartment to buy what she needs, nor can she put her trust in Shinra; Izaya's friend and confident. Celty can't stop. Their friendship has been deteriorating since her friend threatened Izaya.

"Thanks." She murmurs taking the bag. It's a small thing. A little test that could have life changing consequences. Taking it to the bathroom she closes the door and thoroughly disposes of the evidence.

Izaya is late back. He doesn't check on her. Assumes she's still sick behind closed doors. Shizuka listens out, hearing him move around outside. She has a choice to make. Beforehand it was just the two of them. This time it's not. There's another life growing inside her. The test confirms it. She's going to be a mother. The news should be happy. She's always wanted a family, someone to love unconditionally and to love her the same. But is Izaya going to treat their child like he treats her?

She has to tell him. They live together, see each other every day. Just not today. Shizuka feigns sickness remaining in the bed alone. Of course she's the one that's been downgraded to the guest room.

x-x-x

Izaya is there in the morning, checking her temperature and setting a glass of ice water on the bedside table. "I'm okay, Izaya." She murmurs, happy that he cares.

"That's good. Protozoan's don't usually catch colds." Izaya says it with a grin. Shizuka feels it as a sharp stab in her chest. Oblivious to her feelings, the covers are pulled back and his body over hers.

Shizuka hikes up her nightdress before it gets torn. Her panties are moved to one side and Izaya is inside her. Her arms are to the sides, hips jerking with every thrust. Her eyes though are far away. She's seeing a future where their child is miserable, unable to do anything on their own.

Izaya could love the baby. He could become a better man. It's possible. Shizuka smiles at the thought. They could be a happy loving family. Just the three of them. Or four. Twins run in Izaya's 's not a conversation for now. Not when he's balls deep inside her, finding his release. Shizuka sighs. Maybe Kasuka was right.

"Izaya." She treads carefully waiting until her boyfriend is sated.

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?" Shizuka asks sitting up, hugging her knees.

"Where's this coming from?" Izaya looks bored.

"Could you answer the question, please?"

"I'm the only one that could love a monster like you."

Shizuka nods. It's as much as she was expecting. "Um apparently, you're abusing me." It comes out as awkward as it is in her head.

Her boyfriend laughs in a short burst. "I haven't hit you once, Shizu-chan."

"...Emotionally."

"Whose been putting thoughts in your head? I know they're not your own. Kasuka-kun, right?"

"Your words...hurt." Shizuka can't look any more. She still loves him. If he can change...if only... "Can't you be gentler?"

"Why? Because you're a girl?" She can hear the ice in Izaya's voice. "Stop straining your single cell brain."

"Because I love you." Shizuka mumbles softly on the verge of tears. "I need to know if you can be kinder to me. If you can change."

"Why change perfection?" Shizuka looks up at the slamming of the door. She has her answer.

x-x-x

"It hasn't been a month yet." Kasuka embraces her and they sit down.

"No. Sorry, Kasuka."

"Nee-san, did he hit you?"

Shizuka shook her head. "...I'm pregnant." Kasuka says nothing, she doesn't expect him to. "He won't change. I can't stay there."

"Then I'll take you away. Somewhere outside Ikebukuro and Shinjuku." Kasuka gets up, sitting beside her. "You'll be okay, nee-san."

"I can't leave." Shizuka murmurs distraught. "If I leave he'll find me."

"I'll take care of everything."

x-x-x

Shizuka leaves a note on Izaya's desk the next time he's out. It's a simple 'you're not going to change so I want to break up note'. She doesn't have to worry about carrying any bags. There's nothing to pack. Kasuka already has everything ready for her.

Coupled with the note is a restraining order and a leaflet advertising a counsellor. Shizuka is crying as she leaves the apartment. Everything could have gone so differently. Izaya has made his choice and she's made hers. She's not going to tell him about the baby. It's better he doesn't know. Only Celty and Tom know the truth. Pointlessly she's sworn them to secrecy. They won't tell anyone else, especially not Izaya. She'll let them know how she is and update them on the baby.

At the bottom of the apartment complex, Kasuka waits patiently. Shizuka runs at her eyes walking from the lobby. "Ready?" Her brother asks opening the car door.

"Yeah." Climbing in she waits for Kasuka to climb in and raise the roof over them. It wouldn't do any good if Izaya saw her before the note. She wasn't sure she'd have the courage to walk away. Shuffling into the leather seat, Shizuka looks out of the window, observing the town for the last time. She's going to be happy with her baby; the only gift Izaya's given her that wasn't to ridicule.

End


	88. Chosen

Title:- Chosen

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo has never forgotten his dead boyfriend. He's not allowed to.

Shizuo didn't know his name. It was a usual occurrence that his boss hired bouncers and bartenders. He was the only one that was from the original stock. The bar he worked in was in a rough part of town. Though he was strong enough to protect the employees, they all ran. From the violence. From him.

The bouncers hired might as well have been made of paper. They'd dressed the part, looking all sorts of intimidating. But when it came to them doing their jobs, they were weak. All bark and no bite. This new guy looked the part, sending shivers down his spine. He could feel the strength rolling off of the new bouncer. The new guy was a wall, towering above him. He was as wide as he was tall, rippling muscles beneath his intimidating attire. Shizuo's fingers twitched feeling the need to get closer, to maybe take him on one on one. The guy was strong. His eyes were dark and his hair a light mousy brown, gelled into some sort of style. Maybe this one would be worth getting to know. Shizuo turned away heading to the back for a refill.

Seven years he'd been working at the bar. A long boring seven years. For a time he had been happy. He'd found someone he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. Izaya Orihara. His trouble making boyfriend, that had stolen his heart, taken everything from him and then up and died. Shizuo hadn't loved anyone since. His heart had died with his boyfriend, leaving him a hollow shell. The rage was still there, with the despair. Each day he worked to recover the funds, Kasuka spent on damages. His brother and his friends were what kept him going.

When the refill was done, Shizuo passed everything over to the bartender on the next shift. He didn't know their name. They wouldn't last a week. "Have a goodnight, Heiwajima-kun."

Shizuo looked at the bouncer. He had a feeling the guy was like him. He was soft spoken enough. "Yeah. You too." Taking a cigarette from his pocket, Shizuo lit the end, trudging through the dangerous maze of alleys. He didn't rush. All that was waiting was an empty apartment.

He didn't get home unscathed. Never did. There was always someone that wanted a piece of him. Setting his keys on the counter, Shizuo looked around. Loneliness seeped into his heart. They'd had all sorts of plans. Izaya had claimed him. They were going to live together.

Not now. Not ever. Shizuo bypassed dinner, heading straight for the bedroom. Dropping on the bed, he curled into a ball. It was the anniversary. The time of year where his mood sank and when he contemplated things he knew he shouldn't. Along the wall at the bottom of the bed was an altar with a photo of his boyfriend. He hadn't had any sensible ones. This one was Izaya topless with his tongue sticking out so full of life.

Shizuo reached blindly behind him, picking up a thin book. It was a photo album. All his high school pictures. The blond held it against his chest. He should have taken more. Izaya was a camera hog and he'd hated his picture being taken, so there was rarely any of them together. He regretted it. There was so much he regretted. But it was too late. Izaya wasn't here any more.

x-x-x

Shizuo dragged himself out of bed at noon, dressed in the same clothes as the day before. He trudged into the shower, freshening up. Managed to pour cereal into a dish and left for work. It was tedious and boring. Shizuo could imagine Izaya saying so. Continuously whining. The flea loved life. Loved humans. That's why his death made no sense. The adults had chalked it up to suicide. But he knew Izaya wouldn't throw himself off a building.

The streets were dull. The colours in his world had long since gone, leaving him in a monochrome space. His body moved like a robot. His mind relived every memory with Izaya like a slide show.

"Good afternoon, Heiwajima-kun." The bouncer greeted. Shizuo acknowledged him with a nod. The man didn't have a scratch on him.

Unsurprisingly the bartender for the late shift had been wiped off. "New one will start later." His boss shrugged.

"Right." Shizuo started cleaning. How long would this one last?

Business was slow. At least for the decent kind. The lowlife thugs flooded the place, smashing glasses and generally being bastards. Still as his boss constantly reminded, they were customers with money. He wasn't to hurt them.

x-x-x

The new bartender threw him for a loop. He was small, thin with a mop of raven hair and rusted eyes. Shizuo drew in a sharp intake of breath. "I-Izaya?"

The raven looked surprised. "No. I'm Mikoto."

Shizuo shook his head. Of course it wasn't Izaya. Even if they looked identical. "Never mind." The new guy wouldn't be here long anyway.

It still shocked him to the core. The glass in his hand slipped. "Heiwajima-kun?" The bouncer looked over. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh. Yeah." Shizuo muttered.

"You've gone pale," the bouncer rested a hand on his shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Shizuo shook his head storming out into the night.

x-x-x

The Izaya look a like was still there the following night. He didn't look like he could protect himself but then again neither did Izaya.

"Hello, Heiwajima-san." The raven smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry if I did something to offend you last night."

"You didn't." Shizuo shrugged.

"Oh. Okay."

"How was your first shift?" Shizuo asked when the silence became deafening.

"Okay. I managed to defend myself." The Izaya look a like took out a knife much like the tarnished one he kept in his pocket.

"...you use knives?"

The raven shrugged. "They're easier to use. I hit like a girl."

"Uh huh."

Leaving the bar, Shizuo leaned against the brickwork. "Something wrong?"

"Nah." He told the bouncer.

"Okay. What's that?" Shizuo looked down at his clenched fist, finding the knife in his grasp.

"A memory." He sighed longingly.

"Can I see?" Shizuo reluctantly handed it over.

"It's tarnished. How long have you had this?"

"Seven years. I know I should let go." Shizuo hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Shinra and Celty constantly reminded him he should move on.

"Then, do you want me to hold onto it?" The bouncer offered.

"...please." Shizuo choked. "Keep hold of it."

"Sure."

x-x-x

The new guy wasn't so new any more. Izaya's look alike had managed a whole week without getting his ass handed to him. It was a record.

"Shizuo-san." The raven smiled perched on the bar. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"...no." Only a dead lover to pine over.

"A boyfriend then?"

"No."

"Would you consider going out with me?"

Shizuo blinked. Izaya hadn't been one to politely ask. He'd wanted something and taken it.

"...I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Izaya's look alike smiled slipping from the bar.

When it came to go home, the bouncer stopped him. Shizuo shivered at the hand resting on his shoulder. "Boss let me go early. I'll walk you home."

"It's okay, I-"

"I insist." The bouncer's tone was hard.

"Okay." Shizuo lit up a cigarette as they walked.

"You shouldn't smoke."

"Worried about my health?" Shizuo scowled as the stick was snatched from his lips.

"Of course I am."

"Tch. I don't need anyone looking after me."

"Apparently you do." The bouncer murmured. "You haven't done anything in seven years."

"You haven't known me seven years." Shizuo growled. He didn't recall the bouncer being this intrusive.

"I know you better than anyone else though."

Shizuo shook his head. "Because I gave you a knife?"

"Because we've slept together. Because you love me."

Shizuo's eyes widened. "You're delusional. I haven't touched you."

"We've touched many times, Shizu-chan."

The second cigarette fell from his lips. Shizuo froze. There was only one person that called him that. But it wasn't possible. Izaya wasn't here.

"Shizu-"

Shizuo shook his head taking a step back. The bouncer reached for him. Throwing caution to the wind, the blonde ran blindly through the maze. Behind him he could hear the bouncer coming after him. He should be angry the bouncer had researched his background. Instead he felt a familiar chill, fear halting the adrenaline rush. Missing his turning, the blonde cursed running back the other way.

"You never were good with directions." A low voice whispered from the dark. Shizuo gasped, a muscular arm locked around his waist. "I'm not going to hurt you, Shizu-chan."

"Get off me!" Shizuo snapped trying to break the hold.

"Look at me, protozoan. You know it's me."

"Hah? The guy at the bar would have been more believable." Shizuo scowled.

"You chose this one. Not me."

Shizuo stopped struggling. "What are you talking about?"

"Shizu-chan, did you think I'd ever leave you alone? I've been by your side all this time. But it would have been pointless to possess you. This is my new body."

Shizuo straightened daring to look the bouncer in the eye. "What happened to the other guy?"

"I ate him. For someone so big and strong, he was quite passive. Like someone else I know."

"I-Izaya?"

"The one and only." The bouncer grinned. "But if you still don't believe me then I can regale you with memories of our time together. What have you done to yourself, Shizu-chan?"

"You did this." Shizuo murmured.

"I suppose so."

"Flea, did you really jump or did someone-"

"Shh. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it-"

"Doesn't matter. I'm back now." The bouncer trapped him in his arms. "I can hold you so easily. This time you're the smaller one, Shizu-chan."

"S-shut up!" Shizuo scowled. "I-I missed you."

"I know. I saw everything."

"It's really you?"

"Yes, protozoan. You weren't really thinking about going out with that look a like were you?"

"Does it matter?"

x-x-x

It didn't. They walked home together, Shizuo in a dazed numbness. Izaya was by his side skipping, which looked weird given his size. It was Izaya though. His dead boyfriend returned. Unlocking the door, his body was captured in a searing kiss.

This time he was the one looking up, standing on tip toes. Izaya smirked. "You don't know how long I've thought of touching you like this, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shook his head, hooking an arm around the giant's neck. Izaya was impatient picking him up with ease. "Flea!"

"I'm stronger than you right now, Shizu-chan."

The bed creaked under their combined weight. Shizuo rolled onto his side, spooned by Izaya. A large hand cupped him, stroking at his erection. Shizuo felt small in the man's arms.

"You're so cute like this." Izaya crooned taking off his pants. Shizuo shivered at the cold. "I always wanted to pin you down like this."

"Izaya." Shizuo relaxed back against the muscled chest.

Izaya fondled him, making every nerve come alive. The colours of his world came back even though it was only shades for now. Somehow it was Izaya's scent that flowed out of the bouncer.

Shizuo turned around, rolling into the man's chest.

"I missed you."

Izaya sighed stopping what he was doing. Muscled arms drew around him. "I know."

"...I didn't want to go on without you." Shizuo confessed feeling like a small child.

"I know. I'm glad you held on."

"Yeah."

"So can we get back to having sex now?" Izaya asked cheerfully.

Shizuo spluttered. "Why are you so desperate to screw me?"

"It's been seven years, protozoan. How hard do you think it was to endure you masturbating, crying my name?"

"I did not!" Shizuo growled.

"I saw everything." Izaya smiled.

"Fuck."

"Hehe. Since your fingers weren't enough. Do you think this will be?"

Izaya took out his dick rubbing it against him. Shizuo yelped feeling the monster against his skin. "What the fuck is that?"

"My new cock. Do you want it?"

Shizuo shivered, recoiling at the same time. "No way! That's not going to fit."

"I'll use lots of lube and prepare you thoroughly."

"That thing will tear me apart."

"It will feel really good."

Shizuo made a quick escape but not quick enough. Izaya held him close. "I'm not letting you go again, Shizu-chan. This time around I can protect you." Shizuo sighed relaxing in his lover's arms. Izaya was back. And he wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow.

End


	89. Drowned in flea

Title:- Drowned in flea

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo just wanted someone to love him. Not the entirety of Ikebukuro.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Aika_

"So?" Izaya asked leaning back against the sofa, one knee thrown over the other. He was relaxed, arms pillowed behind his head. Nothing like the tense stature of the blond. Not that he could blame him.

Shizuo wasn't used to the sudden attention. He'd been chased, molested and fawned over by enemies, friends and strangers alike. The blond sat at the end of the sofa, bolt upright, knees together, hands on his thighs. Izaya tossed the blond a carefree smile, grin widening when the brute turned cherry, averting his gaze. It was adorable.

Shinra coughed, looking appropriately awkward. Somehow he, Shinra and Celty were the only ones not affected. They weren't trying to jump Shizuo's bones; well he had but not for the same reasons. The protozoan had been his all along, he'd staked his claim, one that his lover would never forget.

"Well I-"

"Spit it out already!" Shizuo snapped, wound tighter than a noose.

"Inconclusive." Shinra announced looking nervous. He had every right to be. Not only had the illegal doctor poked, prodded and almost dissected the blond; Shinra had taken samples from the three of them, since they were the ones immune. It was a whole load of effort for nothing.

Izaya looked to his lover. The protozoan was about to blow a gasket. Celty was already typing away but it wouldn't do any good. With a sigh he shuffled over closing the space between them. Shizuo flinched when he placed a hand on one knee. "Calm down, ne? Shinra probably didn't examine the tests properly."

"Hey! I checked-" Izaya tuned him out. Shizuo was staring wide eyed at his hand, lip quivering. He had that effect. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Izaya shrugged as if that was obvious. "Anyone could walk in here. It's not safe."

"My beloved and I can-"

"What? Shizu-chan is safer with me." Izaya smirked holding out a hand. "You coming, Shizu-chan?"

The blond growled, grumbling under his breath. But stood anyway. Izaya held too much for him to stray.

"Izaya, I want to run some more tests on you-"

"You have everything, Shinra." Izaya cut his friend off. He knew what Shinra wanted to say, that he was under the influence, his actions weren't his own.

"Be that as it may-"

"We're going. Before rush hour," Izaya was already at the door putting on his shoes. "unless you want me to send you the hospital bill again?"

"That's...make sure you stay out of sight, Shizuo."

"I know."

"Right now you don't really know anyone. Your friends all now have ulterior motives."

Izaya glanced at the blond miserably toeing on his shoes. He wanted to reach out and tell him everything would be okay, but short of moving to a deserted island- not happening- things would be unpredictable. It was strange how he'd gone from destroyer to protector.

"Don't leave Ikebukuro." Shinra reminded.

"We're going to Shinjuku, Shinra."

"Don't go anywhere other than that."

The two of them left. Shizuo was caught between dragging his feet and running a mile. In silence they made their way down to the ground floor and outside where a cab was working. Izaya ushered them both inside before the passerbys realised Shizuo was there.

x-x-x

There was that gaze again. It made him feel disgusting, like insects were crawling over his skin. He couldn't run. Instead he held firm, slowly raising his head. His gaze met the cabbie's in the small mirror. Shizuo shuddered tugging on his seat belt.

"Uwah! Shizu-chan's thinking of cheating on me." Izaya whined childishly. Shizuo blinked his attention diverting. "Mr driver go quicker please."

"There's a lot of traffic." The driver answered panting. Shizuo shuddered only seeing one hand on the wheel.

"Not even if I pay you extra?" Izaya grinned hanging on the back of the driver's seat. "Ew, gross. You're not jerking off are you?"

"I'll go faster."

"Hm?"

"If cutie back there gives me a kiss."

Shizuo shuddered in revulsion.

"Eh? Hehe. Sorry, I can't let you paw all over my Shizu-chan." He caught Izaya's grin reflected in the mirror. "I can give you a one way trip to the hospital. We'll be home soon, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded. He couldn't go back to his apartment. Everyone knew where he lived. Izaya was the safest option. As much as he hated the flea, he had to rely on him. Celty and Shinra weren't affected but he couldn't count on their help. Izaya, through his usual trickery, had been the one to help; even if it was for his own selfish reasons.

The cab ride home was bumpy, full of 'accidental' wrong turns and Izaya having to threaten the lewd driver. When they finally reached the outside of the flea's apartment, it was with a knife to the driver's throat. Izaya tossed him a few notes, forgoing the change.

Quickly the pair left the cab. Izaya pushed him towards the building complex, despite him already almost running. They didn't bother with the elevator. He'd learnt first hand the dangers of being trapped in an enclosed space with a crowd.

They took the stairs-without stopping-to the top floor. Izaya unlocked the door, pushing him inside. Shizuo leaned against the other side, feeling his muscles burn and his heart pound.

"Wow, tough day." Izaya kicked off his shoes, hanging his coat on the rack. Shizuo followed suit, wandering over to sit on the sofa. It was getting tiring stepping outside the apartment. He might just become a shut in if it meant his safety. "You okay, Shizu-chan?" Izaya stood behind the sofa, playing with a whirl of his hair.

"Fine, flea." Shizuo flushed at the raven's touch. So annoyingly harmless. Not unlike the other times Izaya touched him. Shit. Just thinking about it caused a reaction.

"Hm?" Izaya was grinning from ear to ear. "What naughty things are you thinking about? That nasty cab driver?"

Shizuo shook his head, very aware of Izaya. The flea prowled around the front of the sofa, climbing behind him.

"No? Oh. You must me thinking about me then." Shizuo tried not to gasp at the verbal torture in his ears. Izaya nipped at the top of his ear, one hand cupping him through his jeans. "I didn't even need to touch you, Shizu-chan."

He wanted him too. He wanted Izaya to claim him over and over, so everyone knew who he belonged to. He wanted the raven's cock pounding away inside his ass, raising him higher until he couldn't come down.

"What do you want me to do, Shizu-chan? Tell me and I might oblige."

Shizuo tilted his head back, pressing his lips against Izaya's mouth. His tongue flicked out sliding inside the heat. He could feel Izaya smirk, taking control. Shizuo heard the zip of his fly being tugged down, Izaya's hand pulling his dripping cock free. He was putty in the flea's hands and nothing else mattered.

x-x-x

Izaya was the first up, grinning when he caught sight of the blond snuggled against his side. Leaning over to kiss him, Izaya left his lover asleep, getting out of bed.

Dressed and showered he sat at his desk, pondering what to do next. The chat rooms were going haywire. The media had got hold of the new 'Shizu-chan' craze. His humans were actually coming to Ikebukuro.

The protozoan's popularity was going through the roof. At this rate he would need to hire a team of security guards. Of course that would only be Celty, Shinra, himself and Kasuka. Things would get messy otherwise. That wasn't the main problem though.

The issue was the powers running rampant in town. Mikado, the Dollars leader was on a search and capture mission. The same could be said for Saika. Shizuo's name was plastered across the screen like a handwriting punishment. Saika's army and Dollars. The gangs had numbers. Izaya shuddered on the blond's behalf, quickly closing the page. Shizuo's strength meant nothing if he was worn down. His lover couldn't take on everyone. Eventually he would break down.

His head shot up, watching the door handle rattle. "Iza-nii! Let us in." His sisters; infatuated with Kasuka. The knocking continued, bound to wake up the blond.

Shaking his head, Izaya got up from the desk to open the door. "Shh. What do you want?" His sisters pushed past him, running towards the bedroom. "No. What are you doing?"

"We want to see Shizuo." Mairu grinned.

"Sleep with." Kururi added.

Izaya threw his head back with a groan, wiping a hand across his face. "Get back here!" He hissed darting into the room. He managed to catch Mairu by her pigtails. Kururi was quicker, climbing on the bed to straddle the sleeping blond. "Kururi!"

His sister shuffled the covers underneath her, sitting on the the blond's clothed crotch. Izaya tossed Mairu out of the room, running forward. "What are you doing? You're underage."

"Sex." His sister murmured grinding against his lover.

"Oh no you don't." Izaya pulled his sister off the bed, dragging her from the room. Mairu was already inside, making a dive. Izaya cursed grabbing her. Each time he grabbed one, the other one went free.

"Nn...flea?" Came Shizuo's sleepy voice from the bed. "What time is it?"

Izaya sighed. Dark bags circled the blond's eyes. "Time to get up before my sisters try to jump you."

Shizuo sat up, rubbing at his eye. "Ah. Aren't they underage?"

"Try telling them that."

x-x-x

They weren't bad. Just mischievous. It was no different than their affection for Kasuka, although he hoped they hadn't tried to jump his brother. The two girls were on the sofa, giggling between them. Shizuo smiled awkwardly.

"Don't you like Kasuka-kun any more?"

"Not as much as Shizuo." The louder or the two announced.

"Well you can't have Shizu-chan, he's mine." Izaya declared. Shizuo growled in protest.

"...fight you." The quietest of the two said.

"You'll lose."

"Will not." The two stuck their tongues out.

Izaya sighed. "Shizu-chan is here to be protected."

"From what?" The louder of the pair demanded.

"Everyone. Every human you walk past outside wants Shizu-chan."

"Noooo!"

"...fight...protect..."

Shizuo flinched as the pair hugged him and ran out the door. "...did you just turn your sisters into weapons?"

The flea shrugged. "Possibly. You want breakfast?"

Shizuo glanced at the raven. "Not hungry."

"Ah. I'll join you in the shower then."

Shizuo blushed. "Haven't you already had one?"

"I feel like another." Izaya grinned grabbing his hand. Shizuo trailed after him knowing exactly what he was in for.

x-x-x

Shizuo was finally asleep, dozing on the sofa, curled up. It was dare he say it cute. His lover had already been tired but the sex had definitely worked towards finally getting him to rest. Izaya slipped the blanket over the blond, returning to his desk. A large box sat on the smooth surface. The thing inside was relatively small, no excuse for the excess packaging.

In his pocket his phone rang. Another request for information on the blond. The offered amount was getting higher. His email address had become an auction for something he wasn't willing to part with. Right about now a deserted island was sounding good. He couldn't put his life on hold to protect the softened brute. Sooner or later he would get a request from someone he couldn't turn down.

"Shinra." He said down the phone. "Any luck?"

 _"None so far. I've retested all samples. I can't explain why everyone is going after Shizuo."_

"Let me know when you do." Izaya sighed cutting the call.

x-x-x

It was bound to happen. Shizuo could see Izaya was getting sick of their current situation. With a sigh he watched as Izaya slumped at his desk looking ready to throw his laptop in the bin.

"I'm going out for some fresh air."

"Roof only." Izaya sighed. "Make sure no one sees you."

"Sure. Later flea."

Shizuo left the apartment heading for the end of the corridor. He didn't get far. Cold metal pressed against the small of his back. "Walk quickly."

Shizuo shuddered doing as he was told. He slowed as they passed Izaya's door but the gun barrel prodded against him in warning. The yakuza led him into the elevator, not leaving him alone for a second. Shizuo closed his eyes wondering how soon the gun would go off if he moved.

The doors opened out into the lobby. Shizuo received another reminder not to dawdle. Out past the doors, he bent his head pushed into the awaiting limo. "So this is who the fuss is about."

Looking up he was met with a shock of red hair. The one in white was already inside, closing the door. Shizuo looked between them, feeling a chill run down his spine. The one in white grabbed him by his collar, lifting him onto the seat. Shizuo pulled away, shuddering at the shadow cast over him.

There's a loud thud outside as the limo draws to a sharp halt. Shizuo finds himself sprawled in the yakuza's lap. The older raven takes full advantage, forcing his head down. The limo isn't moving anymore but the duo are. Shizuo tries to pull away but they've got him. There's a cold barrel against his temple in warning.

Thud thud crash.

There's the sound of smashing glass. The partition slides back and the driver looks at him. Through the gap he can see the front window has been smashed.

Thud thud crash. Crash.

The windows either side blow inside. Shizuo sees the wood of a bat. The door opens and there's...kids. The colour gangs. Shizuo watches as they destroy the limo, battering the sides. They gang up, swarming inside. Shizuo finds himself moving back through the barrage. He's caught in the arms of three teens all standing together. Yellow, blue and the dollars leader.

The three of them lead him away. Shizuo looks back, eyes widening at the sight of a dozen kids jumping on the limo roof. He's taken into an alley-again.

"Who's going first?" The kid who attacked him before asks.

"It was your idea." Kida shrugs.

"You can go sempai."

Shizuo growls pushed against the wall. The three of them are working together. His pants fall down, an excited hand gripping him. "Huh? What's this?"

"Oh. Oh wow." The teenage blond laughs. "That's a chastity belt. You need the key."

"Which I have." Izaya announces behind them. "I left you alone for five minutes, Shizu-chan. We're going home."

"Yeah. Okay." Shizuo pulls up his pants leaving the alley with Izaya. The trio doesn't come after Izaya. At least they have a bit of common sense. "This is uncomfortable."

"It's protection."

"Which only you can remove." Shizuo murmurs.

"Of course." Izaya grins.

Shizuo sighs following close to the flea's side. They stick to the shadows, finding the quickest way back to the apartment. Izaya ushers him inside and onto the sofa, showing him how his protection works and what it's meant to protect him from.

End


	90. Puppy love pt2

Title:- Puppy love pt2

Rating:- M

Pairing:- fem Izuo, Mikado x Shizuka

Warning:- language, violence, smut

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- He doesn't know what Izaya said but he'll rescue the princess in the tower.

Requested by:- Aika

"What's wrong with you?" Masaomi asked leaning over his shoulder. "You know what you need? To come chick hunting. It's time we got you laid."

Mikado sighed. "That's not the problem."

"It's usually all guys problem." His friend grinned. "Unless...oh! No way! My best friend isn't a virgin any more?"

Mikado flushed. He couldn't deny it. "S-square root of three." He muttered half heartedly.

"You've done it, haven't you? So what's the problem? You're worried what Anri will say?"

"...it's not Sonohara-san."

His friend looked startled. "It's not? I thought for sure you two would hook up. Who is it then?"

"I can't tell you." Mikado looked at his lap. It was their secret. If anyone else knew he'd be putting her in danger.

"But I'm your best friend." The blond complained shifting even closer. One arm draped around his neck. "Spill."

"I-I can't."

"Alright. Fine. Don't tell me. What's the problem?"

"She won't let me see her. I haven't seen or spoken to her since we did it."

"Ah. You were used." Kida shrugged. "You had a one night stand. Get over it and move on. There are plenty more chicks out there."

Mikado hung his head. "It wasn't a one night stand. We knew each other. We're in love. At least I am."

His friend sighed. "Okay, you know where the chick lives right? Let's go pay her a visit. I'll show you the meaning of persistence."

"She doesn't live in Ikebukuro."

"Are you sure she's real?" Masaomi joked. "You've slept with a girl- it is a girl right?"

"I'm not gay!" Mikado snapped, blushing as everyone turned to look at him.

"I know that, otherwise you'd be after me."

"Square root of three." Mikado dead panned.

"Don't be shy. Alright so is she a teenager?"

Mikado shook his head. Kida whistled.

"Wow. You didn't give her any money did you?"

"She's not a prostitute." Mikado clenched his fists at the thought.

"Okay. I won't say anything bad about the chick." Kida held his hands up in defence. "So you slept with a woman- did she have huge jugs? Sorry- you can't tell me who it is and you can't get in contact with her. Oh and she doesn't live in Ikebukuro...no way."

"W-what?" Mikado jumped away from his friend.

"You didn't? You slept with that bastard's woman? Please tell me you didn't. I told you to stay away from him!"

"Shh." Mikado pressed his sleeve over the other teen's mouth. "Please. I don't want her in danger."

"Holy crap. You did. How? Why? You're crazy." Kida shook his head looking horrified. "I always wondered what fucker would be crazy enough to lay a hand on his woman."

"She's not his." Mikado snapped. "...she told me she wasn't."

"She lied and you believed her."

"Please Masaomi, what do you know about them?"

The other teen sighed. "Not here."

x-x-x

"They're high school sweethearts. Those two have been together since they met in high school. Either they have an open relationship or Izaya is cheating on her left, right and centre."

"She's a prisoner."

"Is that what she told you? The rumours say it's because Izaya doesn't want her to leave his side. Since he discovered he couldn't make kids, he hasn't wanted anyone else to touch her."

"What?" Mikado asked quietly. "Orihara-san-"

"Is firing blanks. Nothing in the baby bank. You two did use protection, right?"

Mikado shook his head.

"Great. You'll probably need to get tested for the other stuff. That bastard is a slut."

"Okay." Mikado nodded. "But what about Shizuka?"

"Forget about her. Their relationship is twisted. If you think they're not sleeping together, you're wrong."

"Masaomi, I need to see her." Mikado wouldn't hesitate to get on his knees and beg.

"Yeah. You have a reason to. If you got her pregnant, Izaya will hunt you down."

Mikado smiled despite the threat hanging in the air. He would see her again.

"But I'll go." The blond shrugged. "If you go, she'll be locked in the bedroom."

Mikado almost didn't want to ask his next question. "What if you go?"

His friend looked at him sympathetically. "You sure you wanna know?"

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan." Shizuka jumped a little staring down at Izaya laying his head in her lap. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Hm? Doesn't look like anything."

"It's nothing to you." Shizuka sighed. Izaya liked that answer.

"Fair enough. Don't kill your last remaining brain cells."

"I'll try not to." She flinched at Izaya's hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned wickedly. "Not. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." She'd known it all along.

"What type of underwear do you want? I should put in an order for some more."

"Any will be fine."

"What about just leaving you naked?"

"I'd get cold."

"Protozoans don't catch colds."

Shizuka sighed. She wouldn't put it past Izaya to have her naked around the apartment. "I like blue."

"I think black and red. Lace."

She was on the desk within the next hour. Apparently Izaya had a guest coming over. A familiar face seeing as her panties were around her ankles. It's possession. Izaya takes her on the desk, her arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his hips.

She's mostly covered from view but it's all too easy to figure out what they're doing. There's only one guy that Izaya openly flaunts their arrangement to and that's because the guy continuously flirts with her.

Her eyes are closed, thoughts running back to that day. The only day she ever truly felt complete. Shizuka bites her tongue, muffling her own cries. There's only one name on her lips and it isn't Izaya.

"Woah. Did not need to see that." She can hear the teen, back again. He doesn't learn, never does and by the time he does it will be too late.

"Masaomi-kun, you're late."

"Nn." Shizuka feels Izaya slam harder into her. He wants her to cry out. But she can't.

"So? I was having lunch with a friend."

"Mikado-kun, hm?" Shizuka tries not to tense when she hears his name. She doesn't know if she's succeeded or not. Izaya hasn't let up.

"I warned you not to go near him."

"You begged me actually. It's not my problem if Mikado-kun wants a little excitement in his life."

"Not from you."

"Well he's not getting it from his little girlfriend, is he?" Shizuka bit down deeper tasting her own blood.

"Sonohara isn't his girlfriend. Mikado is normal and naive."

"Boring and still a virgin." Shizuka cried out, falling back against the desk. Her hands covered her eyes as Izaya continued to pound into her.

"It's safe. Who knows he might have found someone he really loves. Someone he's willing to do anything for. Maybe he'll start a family. Ah but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? You're firing blanks. Shizuka-san, we'll have to use protection when we do it. I don't think this bastard would like you having someone else's baby."

Shizuka shuddered, Izaya's nails dug into her thighs, her hips sore. The teen was riling the flea up and he would take it out on her. She put up with it. The kid hadn't explained the reason for his visit but she read the underlying message. Pulling herself up, she clung to Izaya, head on his shoulder. Her teeth nipped at his ear but her eyes were open and on the teen.

He was staring at her accusingly. This was Mikado's friend. "I love you." She said it loud enough for both men to hear it. Izaya's grip on her tightened. He'd ridicule her for it when the blond was gone. Still staring at the teen she gave a slight shake of her head and closed her eyes. Hopefully he would understand.

x-x-x

Mikado sat on his futon trying to keep still. The front door opened at his friend's return. "Well?"

"I couldn't give it to her. Izaya had her." Kida looked away.

"Oh."

"She's in love with you though."

Mikado looked up, kida sat down opposite him, running a hand through his hair.

"I thought I'd come back and tell you to forget about her. I'll be honest. Izaya was fucking her on the desk. He does it to make a point. It looked like she was enjoying it. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip enough to bleed. Looks like she was thinking of someone else, hm?"

Mikado nodded. "Maybe."

"Congrats. You've got Izaya's pet in love with you. Now all you need to do is go and see her. I think she'll see you now."

"Thank you."

His friend grinned. "You can thank me by telling me how it was. I mean wow. That body and those breasts, she's gorgeous."

"Yes, she is." Mikado smiled. "But that's not what I like about her."

"Alright lover boy. Just do me a favour and don't get yourself killed."

x-x-x

Shizuka jumped hugging the cushion as the doorbell rang. She was alone. Namie was awol and Izaya had plans. She'd been told numerous times not to open the door but she knew, on the other side of that door was Mikado. The boy she loved, the one without a girlfriend. She shouldn't answer the door. She was too old for him. But the noise didn't relent and her feet wouldn't stop. Shizuka was opening the door following her heart.

"Shizuka!" The teen grinned surprised. "I missed you."

Shizuka quickly pulled him inside, hugging him against her. He'd rushed here as soon as he knew Izaya had gone. She could still smell the soap on him. He'd showered before coming.

Mikado pushed her away, thrusting something into her hand. A small test. "You need to take this. I'm sorry, I didn't think."

Shizuka smiled slipping into the bathroom. The teen was pacing outside looking frantic. All they could do was wait. "Your friend passed on my message?" She asked holding the stick.

"Um yeah. He said you love me."

"I do."

"I thought I'd done something wrong."

"No, Izaya got to me. You're still in school. I'm too old for you and all of this is complicated."

"Shizuka," shizuka poked her head around the door. "I love you. I want to stay with you. No matter what."

"...n-not pregnant." Shizuka mumbled. Her gaze was averted but she knew the teen wasn't even looking at her.

"T-that's good. Masaomi gave me some uh protection."

"...is that so?"

"Do you maybe..."

"I'm sorry." Shizuka slumped. "I'm a little sore at the moment. But we can kiss. I like kissing you."

Mikado nodded, the two of them moved to the bedroom. "If I bring you some clothes, you can leave, right?"

Shizuka shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"You could live with me."

"No. It's best the flea doesn't know about you." Shizuka sighed. "You're still in high school. You can't do anything to jeopardise that."

"But I-"

"I'll wait for you. I'll find a way to contact you but until then, no one can know about this."

"I-"

"I'm sorry, this is the way it has to be."

x-x-x

She was treating him like a child. Mikado sat in her lap, her arms around him. It should be the other way around. He was still a kid. Shizuka cared about him, that was why he had to respect her wishes.

She didn't know when or how she would leave Izaya but the thought of her staying even a single second longer made him want to throw up. "Thank you for loving me. I never thought I'd see the day."

Mikado hugged her arms to him, his back cushioned by her breasts. "I wish you wouldn't stay. I l-love you too."

"We've slept together and you're still shy?" Shizuka laughed. "Mikado, don't ever change. Don't come back here, don't see Izaya. Promise me."

Mikado sighed. "I-I promise. I'll stay away from Orihara-san."

"Good."

Mikado turned around stealing a kiss. He was still nervous but this time he hadn't smashed their teeth together. It was a start. Shizuka smiled saying nothing about his lack of skill. She kissed him back.

The two of them sat there, holding one another and kissing. Mikado thought about how Shizuka would look in clothes. Anything would do. For him as long as she smiled and could say she was happy from the bottom of her heart, it was enough.

Their time was over all too soon. Mikado found himself being ushered from the apartment. "Um, are we going out now?"

Shizuka grinned, her smile blinding. "Yes. Go. I don't want the flea seeing you."

"When will I see you again?"

"Once I've sorted everything. Hurry."

Mikado nodded reluctantly turning away and jogging to the elevator. He looked back over his shoulder to see Shizuka watching him. She had her hand raised in a small wave. Mikado smiled.

x-x-x

"So?" Masaomi was already waiting to corner him on the way back. "I noticed she's not with you."

Mikado blushed. "I- we- we're dating now. She said she loves me."

"Woah." His friend whistled. "What about that bastard?"

"She's going to leave him."

"Man, I hope you know what you're doing."

Mikado nodded.

x-x-x

"Flea, can we talk?"

Izaya looked away from his computer. "You already are."

Shizuka took a deep breath, crossing her arms over his chest. "I want to break up."

"Oh?" Izaya smirked sending chills down the nape of her neck. "What's that mean? We're not in that type of relationship. You're my toy, Shizu-chan."

"Then you won't mind if I leave."

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Shizuka backed away from the desk, glancing at the door. "You are mine."

"No. I'm not. I've had enough." Izaya shot across the room slamming her against the wall.

"Enough is when I say. You're my pet."

Izaya chomped down on her collar bone, his hands tearing at her panties. "Izaya, I don't want to."

"I don't care what you want, protozoan. You seem to be forgetting that." His hand palmed her, fingers prodding at her entrance.

Shizuka grabbed Izaya's wrist, squeezing in warning. "I said I don't want to." With ease she pinned Izaya's hands to the wall. "It's over, flea."

"Not until I say so." Izaya still looked calm, his emotions hidden behind his poker face. "Where has this come from? Do you really think anyone outside this apartment will love a monster like you?"

Shizuka nodded. "Yes."

Izaya's eyes narrowed. "Slut. You've been sleeping around behind my back. Who did you let in?"

"I'm not a slut. Which is more than I can say about you." Shizuka snapped.

Izaya lifted his leg kicking her full in the stomach. Shizuka's grip went lax for a moment but Izaya has his arm free and with it his knife. She jumped back as it sliced through the air.

"Shizu-chan's punishment is going to be a harsh one."

"I can take you, flea. What we had...no more."

Shizuka gasped as her bra fell in tatters at her feet. She stood naked, exposed in front of the Raven. "You want to leave that badly? Go. See how far you get."

"I don't have any clothes." Shizuka suddenly felt smaller.

"Tough. You can walk back to wherever you think you're going." Izaya cackled holding out his knife. "But if you think you and your new boyfriend are going to be happy, think again. You'll realise you can't escape me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuka swallowed knowing she had made the right decision not to get Mikado involved. Turning away from Izaya, she held her arm over her breasts and the other over her crotch. She was embarrassed and terrified crossing the threshold.

Izaya grabbed her by her hair, wrenching her head back. His lips were on hers, bloody and possessive. His tongue dived down her throat, plundering her mouth. Shizuka fell back against the wall. He followed one hand cupping her butt cheek.

With a whimper she pushed at Izaya's chest, pushing him away. "No!" Shizuka fled through the door and down the hall to the elevator. She reached the lobby, slowing her steps as she stepped outside for the first time in a very long time. The sun was bright and warm against her skin, the sky a refreshing blue. The clouds were white and looked like cotton candy.

Her gaze lowered, tracing the skyline of high rise buildings. Then there was a scream. High pitched and sounding disgusted. Shizuka looked towards the voice. It was a woman staring at her.

"...excuse me. Do you have a phone? I just ran away from my-" what was Izaya to her? What had he ever been? Shizuka began to shake, feeling humiliated. She could feel Izaya's gaze. He was watching her from his apartment. She didn't look back.

"...Oh. Hang on, I'll call the police." The woman had her phone out, throwing her coat over her shoulders. Shizuka held it gratefully around her. It had been so long since she'd felt the warmth of clothing.

x-x-x

A week passed. Mikado still hadn't received any contact from his girlfriend. As per their agreement he didn't go back to the apartment. Masaomi had told him Shizuka wasn't in the apartment any more. It was both a relief and a bother. She'd left Izaya, so where was she now? He'd done his best to continue on with his school work. He hadn't changed a thing. There was no reason for Izaya to suspect him.

Hearing someone at the door, Mikado opened it keeping his expression neutral and curious. It was the dullahan. "C-Celty-san."

 _Can I come in?_ Mikado read from the screen.

"Please do." Mikado stepped to the side letting her in. The moment he closed the door, he found himself in an embrace.

 _Thank you. She's away from him now._

Mikado smiled. She knew about Shizuka. "Do you know where she is? How is she? Did Orihara-san hurt her?"

 _She's okay. It's taking time to adjust. Izaya didn't hurt her._

"Good." Mikado breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that what you came to tell me?"

Celty shook her head, holding out a small silver phone model. It rang almost immediately.

"H-hello."

 _"Hey. Sorry it took me so long. The flea made me leave the apartment naked. I managed to get some help but the police got involved."_

"Is everything okay?"

 _"For now. It looks likes he's keeping up with his threat. I don't know how I'm going to keep a job but I'm living on my own."_

"You'll do fine." Mikado sat down on the futon. Celty waved him goodbye, slipping out of the front door. "...I want to see you."

 _"Me too. We will."_

"Eventually." Mikado sighed. His girlfriend didn't deny it. "I won't let him hurt you."

 _"Same here."_ A pause. _"Guess what I'm wearing."_

Mikado blushed. Shizuka wouldn't be stripped down to her undies. "Clothes?"

 _"Yeah. A short sleeved blouse, a grey vest, skirt and tights. It feels a bit constricting."_

Mikado smiled. "You'll get used to it. I want to see."

 _"Oh. Okay. I'm still trying to get the hang of this. I'll have to cut the call."_

Mikado listened to the other end go dead. Seconds later the phone beeped. Shizuka was on screen, a nervous smile at her mouth. Mikado hugged the phone to his chest. The phone rang again. He answered immediately settling down to spend whoever cares how long, to speak with his girlfriend.

End


	91. Trading places

Title:- Trading places

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo, Kanra x Shizuka

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, yuri

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It was revenge...

It was revenge. That was why she had crawled into Izaya's bed and let him fuck her. It was why she had openly flaunted their relationship and went one step further to marriage. It was coming up to six months now since her wedding and Kanra's. That's right. She loved a woman. Had since high school. She thought they would always be together but suddenly Kanra was pregnant and getting married. Shizuka didn't attend the wedding, she'd never even met the guy Kanra was dating.

When she opened her eyes it was Izaya she saw laying next to her. She didn't know his motives but he'd agreed to go along with everything. Neither of them loved each other. "Morning, Shizuka."

"Morning." She greeted. If there was one thing she knew it was that her husband gave nicknames to those he liked. "Do you want any breakfast?"

"No. You can take it easy. You need to rest." Izaya momentarily rested a hand on her belly. She was the same as Kanra, only a few weeks behind. She was carrying Izaya's child.

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll be back later."

"Sure." Shizuka rolled over going back to sleep.

When she awoke it was to voices. Raised voices getting louder and louder. Kanra and Izaya. It was a frequent occurrence. Each time Kanra showed up the pair would argue.

Shizuka dragged herself out of bed, one hand resting on her growing belly. "How selfish can you be?"

"I don't love him. You know that. It's almost six months. I'll get a divorce."

"And break his heart!" Izaya. Shizuka peered through the gap in the door. "You really are a bitch."

"He doesn't love me. It's like we're two strangers sharing a bed. We're only living together for the baby's sake!"

"So? You were the one that caused this mess. You can clear it up."

"Izaya, please. He's miserable."

"Then that's what you've reduced Shizu-chan to. If that's all get out. You'll wake Shizuka."

"She's well?"

"Heavily pregnant. Sleeps a lot."

"Oh. Izaya, I'm sorry. Can't we fix this?"

"You were the one that took him away. You knew I loved him and you still went after him!"

"I had no choice. No one else would do."

"No, you had a choice and you made it. Now get out of my apartment."

"Whether you help me or not, I'm ending the marriage. We're getting a divorce."

"If you hurt my Shizu-chan, you'll regret it."

Shizuka shuddered. She'd never heard Izaya sound so cold. She quickly backed away hearing the door slam. When it was clear, Shizuka ventured outside. Izaya was on the sofa, head in his hands.

"Shizu-chan is important to you."

"Eavesdropping is a bad hobby, Shizuka." Izaya sighed not lifting his head.

"Is that who Kanra's married to? The one you love?"

"Yeah."

"So that's why you agreed." Shizuka joined him on the sofa. "I think she's right. We should get a divorce too."

"You're carrying my child."

"Which you can have. Think of it as a surrogacy for you and Shizu-chan. I don't want your baby, Izaya. You know what I want."

"Kanra's. You think you two will patch things up?"

Shizuka shrugged. "We're two pregnant hormonal women, what could happen?"

Izaya chuckled. "Okay. Let's set things right. We'll get a divorce."

"Yes." Shizuka grinned. "This is so messed up. I feel a need to celebrate."

"Not yet."

x-x-x

Shizuka scribbled her signature in the correct box. Izaya did the same before sealing the divorce papers in an envelope. "This is it. You sure I can still live here?"

"Yeah. It's the only way this is going to work. Good luck, Shizuka." Izaya grinned throwing on his coat.

Shizuka pulled him into an embrace. "You too. You'll have to introduce me to your Shizu-chan someday."

"Sure. I'm going now."

"Bye, Izaya." Shizuka kissed him glancing back at the woman in their apartment.

"He's not there. He's been coming back late. He'll probably be drunk."

"Then this will be an easy first meeting."

Shizuka waved Izaya down the stairs. Her ex husband looked desperate to reach his destination. "Good luck." She shouted after him. Izaya raised a hand and then he was gone. In a way she did care about him. Probably the same way he cared for her. They were the same. They'd both had their hearts broken and now they were ready to face those that had broken them.

"Hey, Shizuka." Kanra smiles awkwardly.

"Kanra. There's only one bed."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Kanra patted the sofa. "We should probably talk."

"Yeah but Izaya says stress isn't good for the baby."

"This is crazy. You're pregnant with my niece or nephew."

"And you're pregnant with a stranger's baby."

"Are you angry?" Kanra asked.

"Of course I am. I thought you wanted us to be together?" Shizuka cried.

"I do. I did. I got scared. You had everyone falling at your feet. Boys, girls. You ended up with my brother of all people."

"I wanted it to be you." Shizuka clenched her fists at her sides. "When you told me about the baby, my world fell apart. I want to stay with you. But if we do this you can't leave me."

"I won't. Not this time. We have our children-"

"I'm giving full custody of mine to Izaya."

"Fair enough. We'll still have mine. I love you Shizuka." Kanra confessed shifting closer.

"I love you too." Shizuka leaned over giving her a kiss.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom."

"My belly doesn't repulse you?" Shizuka covered her bump.

"Why would it? Does mine?"

Shizuka grinned. "You've actually got breasts now."

"Hey!" Kanra reached over groping her breasts. "I see these mountains haven't changed."

Shizuka laughed laying back against the sofa. Kanra's hands were under her top, feeling underneath her bra. Their bellies rubbed together keeping them apart.

"This is going to be a pain."

Shizuka laughed again. "Come here." Kanra did as she said sitting centimetres away from her face. Shizuka tugged her panties to one side flicking out her tongue.

"No fair. I wanted to pleasure you." Kanra whined.

"Put up with it." Shizuka countered. Her tongue slid into a wet heat, swirling around. Her fingers moved rubbing against Kanra's folds.

"Oh. Feels good. Shizuka. But it's not fair if it's just me." Kanra smirked.

Shizuka jolted, Kanra rubbed her through her panties, finger dipping inside her. This was how it was supposed to be all along. Just the two of them.

x-x-x

Against Kanra's protest, Shizuka made her way to the supermarket. She needed extra space to think things through, so she travelled to Ikebukuro. Izaya was gone and Kanra was back.

She took her trolley trying to remember what Izaya ordered every time. It was usually Izaya that cooked. Especially as she got further into the pregnancy. She knew on the list was a lot of tuna. Izaya ate the stuff like it was oxygen. That was why she ended up in the fish aisle. She looked for the tuna, freezing at the sight of the man standing right next to it.

He was tall, blond and dressed in a bartender uniform. She herself had done some bartending a few years back. She could only see his face in profile but something drew her to him. So she did something Izaya would have been proud of. She stalked him.

Shizuka kept a safe distance, doing her own shopping. Kanra had printed off some easy recipes which they were going to attempt. The only things Kanra knew to make were the meals her ex husband cooked for her. She felt awful trailing the man. He could be violent or dangerous. If anything happened to the baby, Izaya would not be happy. Then the blond stopped at the cake section. Her own sweet tooth drew her forward. She had to see what his face looked like. Without hesitation she reached for the same cheesecake.

"Sorry." They apologised at the same time. He was soft spoken but had a gruff voice. Then he turned to look at her and she knew.

When she was done they went their separate ways. Shizuka couldn't contain her excitement. She'd met the guy Izaya loved. She knew why it had been her he'd picked. Glancing back she watched the blond walk away carrying his bags with ease. Shizuka held her own, taking it slow.

x-x-x

She called Izaya. He picked up on the first ring. Which was nice of him. He sounded like he was running.

 _"Shizuka? What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, just doing some shopping."

 _"In your condition? Why didn't Kanra order everything?"_

"Because I needed space. Everything is happening a bit too fast."

 _"Ah."_

"Are you busy?"

 _"Not really. Was there something you wanted?"_

Shizuka smiled stretching her legs on a bench. "I met your Shizu-chan."

 _"I know. He showed me the picture."_

"Yeah. He's nice and kind. He's way too good for you."

 _"Tell me something I don't know."_

"He'll make an excellent father. Take care of him."

 _"...I can't find him."_

"Huh? He looked happy enough. Brought a whole ton of tuna."

 _"I told him the truth about you. He bolted."_

"Ah. Of course he would. He's lost his wife and the guy that steps in has lost his and he looks identical. He probably thinks he's a substitute."

 _"Makes sense. Any idea where he'd be?"_

"Hm, he mentioned a younger brother. Maybe they had a place where they could get away from everything."

 _"...I know where he is. Thanks."_

"Sure. Izaya. No tricks or lies. Just tell him straight out."

 _"That's enough from you. Make sure you rest."_

"I will."

 _"And eat. Don't have too many snacks."_

"Even if they're cravings?"

 _"You don't get cravings. Where are you?"_

Shizuka looked around. "On a bench."

 _"Call a cab. The number I put in your phone, they'll charge it to me."_

"Okay. I'll call them now. Good luck."

x-x-x

"I'm back." Shizuka sighed stepping aside. "Its raining." The cab driver waddled in carrying her bags.

"This should be good." Kanra grinned from the sofa. "You have your own personal assistant?"

"He's on Izaya's time." Shizuka sighed. The driver gave her a small bow and left.

"You were with Izaya?"

"We spoke on the phone."

"What about?" Kanra sat up giving her room to sit down.

"Does it matter?"

"What you talk to your ex husband about? Yes it matters."

Shizuka sighed. "No need to get cranky. I met your ex husband in the supermarket. He seems like a nice guy."

Kanra bowed her head. "He is."

Shizuka sighed snuggling against her girlfriend. "I still care about Izaya. I don't love him but I do care about him. It's probably the same for you, right?"

"Yeah. I want him to be happy. Let's hope Izaya doesn't screw it up."

Shizuka nodded. She had a feeling the two of them would be happy. It was just a matter of Izaya being honest with himself and Shizuo.

x-x-x

Things were up and down. Both she and Kanra had mood swings, with the littlest things to set them off. Sometimes it was bliss with each of them fulfilling the urges of their wanton bodies. Other times they were screaming and yelling at one another and doors were slammed.

For better or worse they were together. Today Kanra was in a mood and she was giddy. Her nerves tingled wanting the Raven to touch her. They'd gone past caring about appearances. All she was wearing was a long baggy jersey.

The cause of Kanra's latest mood swing was of course Izaya. She didn't like that Izaya called her every day to check up on her or that he sent around a hired chef for their meals. It was for the baby's sake not hers. Or maybe she was upset that Shizuo hadn't contacted her in the same way.

Shizuka got up off the sofa, knocking on the bedroom door. "Go away." She opened the door any way to see Kanra on the bed, submerged in the covers.

"Hey, Kanra." Shizuka grinned climbing on the bed. The mattress dipped under their weight but she didn't care.

"Not in the mood."

"I am. I need you to help me feel good."

"...fine. Come here."

x-x-x

"Shizuka." Shizuka glanced at her girlfriend, laying next to her.

"Yeah?"

"If I hadn't gotten a divorce. Would you have stayed with Izaya?"

She chewed her lip in thought. "Probably. But if things were going that badly with you, I think Izaya would have tried to split you up. I think we were always heading for this."

"What do you mean?" Kanra tried to sit up. Shizuka rested her head on the baby bump.

"Izaya already intervened. The plan was to get drunk and then go with anyone that would have me."

"Shizuka-"

"When I was at the bar, this guy tried to pick me up. He was rough and kinda forceful. It probably would have ended badly. Izaya stepped in to take me home. He said if I was that desperate to be with a guy, it should be him." Shizuka sighed. "I was okay with that. Guys repulse me but it was fine with Izaya, because he looked like you. That's why he was okay with it too."

"I get it." Kanra sulked. "Doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Shizuka smiled moving to kiss the raven. "Trust me. You should thank him. If it wasn't Shizuo you picked, what do you think would have happened?"

Underneath her she felt Kanra shudder. "I don't want to think about it."

Shizuka grinned. "See. Everything worked out perfectly." She had Kanra back and that was all that mattered. They were going to be a family.

End


	92. Trading places (Izuo)

Title:- Trading places

Pairing:- Izuo, Shizuo x Kanra

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo never wanted complications.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for the Geekk._

It was a shotgun wedding. He'd given into Tom's requests to bond. They'd gone to a bar, where he'd discovered his body is defenceless against alcohol. If anything it affects him quicker. Shizuo had woken up on his bed, with a woman laying sprawled out next to him. She was naked, he was naked. Her name was Kanra Orihara. The only woman that wanted to be with him.

She was pregnant. The first time he'd had sex and he wound up getting her pregnant. Sometimes he thinks it's the only reason she's still with him. They haven't done it since. Kanra's belly is getting bigger everyday and they're married. Coming up to six months now. Shizuo knows the date. He knows they can get a divorce then. Kanra is probably counting down the minutes. They aren't happy, they have nothing in common. He didn't like complicated things. That's all his life was now.

Shizuo tries. He tries to be romantic, to woo the woman carrying his child. All he's managed to do is irritate her morning sickness and mood swings. It doesn't stop him making drinks and nutritious meals which go in the bin or down the drain.

The blond gears himself up, placing a hand on the bedroom door. Before he can knock, he hears Kanra's voice through the door. "I don't love him." Shizuo's hand falls to his side. "I never did. He's clumsy, suffocating and clingy."

Shizuo took a step back turning away from the door. It's no need to feel discouraged. He's known that she didn't love him. With a sigh he leaves the house.

x-x-x

They're not avoiding each other. Shizuo is just giving Kanra space. If she wants to talk then he'll be there as always. He's restraining himself from checking up on her.

At nights he stays out late with Tom and Vorona. He's learnt his lesson the first time and doesn't dare drink carelessly. The wedding band around his finger feels like a prison sentence. He knows what he needs to do.

They still share a bed. There's only one bed in the house, along with a cot in the baby's room. Shizuo opens the door seeing a bundle in the bed. Kanra's already asleep. Quietly getting undressed, he eases himself under the covers.

"Kanra, you awake?" He doesn't get an answer. "We've been married six months now. If you want to get a divorce, that's fine. I just want you to be happy."

Shizuo sighs, turning on his side. Closing his eyes he lets the alcohol work his system. Behind him Kanra shuffles against his back. Shizuo shifts forward a little to give her room. Her arms slide around his chest. He's dreaming. He has to be.

His boxers are rolled down his thighs. Shizuo gives a small gasp of surprise. Kanra nips against his shoulder, dragging her teeth down. It's the first time she's taken the initiative; either of them for that matter.

Shizuo doesn't know what to do. Mentally he's still a virgin. He has no memory of their one night stand. He thinks about rolling over to embrace her but maybe she doesn't want that. Keeping still he lets her do as she wants. Shinra mentioned she might get...needy during the later months of pregnancy. But that's another thing. He can't feel her bump against his back.

"Kanra?" Shizuo questions, startled when he feels something very familiar against his back. It's not Kanra. Not even a woman. It's at that moment the effects of the alcohol render his arms useless.

"Shh, she's gone. The divorce papers are on the kitchen table." It's definitely a male's voice. Sounds like an excited kid. It's funny since there are divorce papers folded in his pant pocket. Looks like they were thinking the same thing. "My sister doesn't really go for men. Apparently neither does my wife. They've moved in toge..."

x-x-x

Shizuo opens his eyes groaning at the hangover crushing his forehead. He's never drinking again, he decides throwing an arm over his face. Glancing through pained lids he can see the other side of the bed is empty. Throwing back the covers, Shizuo tries to remember if he'd stripped naked last night. Kanra hated it when he slept without his underwear on. It was as if the sight repulsed her.

His brow furrowed seeing his chest littered with small red marks. Mosquitoes? Sitting up his back protested. Shizuo cursed. "Must have been throwing vending machines again." Swivelling his legs to the side, he toes the soft carpet with his feet.

It's painful but he pushes himself up and crumples like a pyramid of paper cards. It's never been this bad before. His legs don't seem to have the strength. Kanra doesn't come rushing in but he knew she wouldn't. It's time to let her go.

It's a while before he manages to take a shower. When he leaves its with a hand against the wall keeping him upright. His throat is sore, voice gravelly. He almost stumbles down the stairs but makes it without breaking his neck.

"Kanra?" He can hear rustling in the kitchen, so that's where she must be. Shizuo wanders in that general direction, trying to remember where the headache pills are.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan. That was the quite the thud. Did we go too far?" He's met with a guy that's identical to his wife. He's a horrible drunk but even he wouldn't cheat or mistake a guy for his wife.

"Who the fuck are you?" Shizuo growls, wincing at the pain in his temple.

"You don't remember?" The raven pouts. "After all we did?"

"After all we did?" Shizuo echoes.

"Yep. I told you our situation and then we fucked."

Apparently he did cheat and with a guy. "...I'm never drinking again. Shit. Kanra didn't see you did she?"

The man looked at him and laughed. "You really don't remember a thing, do you? Here," Shizuo stared at the plate of food and glass of water. "Eat, drink, then we'll talk."

"So you can poison me?" Shizuo growled. "Who the fuck are you? Why are you in my house?"

The raven sighed. "Izaya Orihara. You were married to my twin sister."

"Never met you." Shizuo grumbled. He pulled up a chair resting his loose noodle legs. His ass twinged but he put up with it. His eyes never left the stranger standing behind the counter.

"I didn't go to the wedding. It's a nice place you've got here."

"Why are you here now?" Shizuo shuffled on the seat finding it impossible to get comfortable.

"Because I got kicked out. I'll be living here from now on."

"Hah? Who decided that?"

"Kanra did. I guess you could say we've switched places. Those are the divorce papers."

Shizuo glanced at them. "You went down my pockets?"

"Nope. Those are from Kanra. She's gone, Shizu-chan."

"Don't call me that." Shizuo snapped clutching at his head. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Our house now." Kanra's apparent brother skips from behind the counter. Shizuo shuffles back. "It's just us now."

"Like hell it is. Where is she?"

"You're worried about the baby? We'll still have contact."

Shizuo shuffled back. Izaya was too close. "What's with the we? Its not your baby."

"My wife is pregnant too."

"Oh." Shizuo scratched his head. "Still doesn't mean you can stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." The raven grinned darting forward. Shizuo suddenly found himself being kissed. Pushing back he wiped his mouth.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing? I don't like guys."

"You didn't have any problems last night."

Shizuo froze. They did it last night? "I'm never drinking again. I guess you can stay- for now. Until you find your own place."

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan, I'm making coffee. Do you want one?" Shizuo jumps a mile. He's not used to someone else in the house. He and Kanra were essentially ghosts living on different planes. Occasionally they would talk but not often. "Shizu-chan?"

"Uh no thanks."

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind?" Izaya grins. "Are you making dinner later? I hear you're a great cook."

"Not really great. Just follow a recipe. It was for the baby."

"I'd like to try it. Maybe something with fatty tuna?"

Shizuo blinked. He wasn't used to so much conversation or food requests.

"What's wrong?" Izaya asked leaning over the back of the sofa.

"N-nothing."

"Okay. So the fatty tuna?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Haven't been shopping yet."

"Well I can order it. I've got a courier."

"You don't need to do that." Shizuo sighed. "I'm going to lay down for a bit."

"You're not feeling well?"

"Nn." Shizuo nodded non-committally, standing up he left Izaya alone. Things were moving in a weird direction. Too fast it was making him dizzy. Kanra pregnant with his child was gone. In her place was her twin brother.

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan?" Shizuo heard Izaya's nickname for him. He'd have to remind him he wasn't a girl. "She finally let you go." He feigned sleep lulled further by the hand against his forehead. "I've been waiting. Kanra was always taking the things I like."

Like? Izaya liked him? Shizuo felt something soft against his lips. A kiss. Izaya was kissing him. He didn't find it repulsive. If anything it felt familiar. "Sweet dreams, Shizu-chan."

The bedroom door closed and Shizuo opened his eyes. Izaya liked him? He was that way? Rolling over the blond groaned. What was he supposed to do now?

x-x-x

He chose to bail. Shizuo was outside on the pretence of getting food. He chose the supermarket rather than the convenience store. He'd gotten too used to cooking the good stuff to quit.

Basket in hand he went straight to the vegetable aisle, filling the basket with what he wanted. Next he went to the meat aisle. One by one he placed the items in the basket. It was getting heavier but that wasn't a problem for him.

Shizuo found himself standing in front of a variety of fish. It wasn't for Izaya. He'd made sure to include fish in Kanra's diet. Tossing the tuna in, he beelined to the end of the store where his favourites were.

The in store bakery, the smell of bread, cream and all things sweet teased him. Shizuo smiled reaching for a large cheesecake. His hand brushed another. "Sorry." He murmured the same time as a woman.

"You like cakes too?" Shizuo nodded looking at who was talking. He stumbled back in shock as did she. "Woah. You look identical to me."

"You too." Shizuo shuddered at the weirdness. He tried to think whether or not she was from a distant branch of his family.

"I'm Shizuka."

"Shizuo."

"Hah. Even our names are the same. How long have you been living in Ikebukuro?"

Shizuo shrugged. "All my life."

"Same here. I wonder why we've never met before?" Shizuka smiled. "Do you mind if I take a picture? I want to show someone. This is incredible. Your dad didn't run out did he? Or your mother cheat?"

"No. My family is normal and happy."

"Ah. Any siblings?"

"One. A little brother."

"I'm an only child. I always wanted a little brother or a big brother. How old are you?"

"Twenty four." Shizuo found them standing shoulder to shoulder, their faces reflected back at them.

"Okay, now you take one." Shizuo fumbled with his phone. Shizuka took it from him snapping the pic. "So we look alike and we both have a sweet tooth."

"Guess so." Shizuo let her take the cheese cake, picking up another one. He picked several more treats before moving to the checkout. Shizuka went with him, pushing her trolley along. It had pretty much the same things as he did. With the exception of bottles of water and plenty of milk. "Oops. Forgot the spices. I don't usually buy the groceries."

"I need to get milk." Shizuo glanced at his overloaded basket.

"Here I have plenty. It was nice meeting you."

Shizuo nodded wandering over to the checkout. Strange things were happening all around him. Still he had something to talk to Kasuka about. Other than the destruction of his marriage.

He saw her again after he'd finished paying. Like him she was carrying a dozen bags with ease. He thought about asking if she wanted help as the two of them walked through the automatic doors. "Well I'm going this way. I have to get back to Shinjuku."

"I'm going this way." Shizuo nodded in the opposite direction. Why didn't she just go to one closer? She looked heavily pregnant.

x-x-x

Shizuo unlocked the door. He didn't know what to say. It was only Izaya inside now. "...I'm back."

"Welcome home, Shizu-chan. Uwah, that's a lot." Izaya took some of the bags from him, carrying them to the kitchen. "It would have been easier if I ordered everything. Hehe, there's lots of cakes in here."

"I have a sweet tooth." Shizuo defended.

"It's cute." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo growled at that. "You can put the rest away."

"You got tuna."

Shizuo shrugged.

Izaya joined him on the sofa. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh? I'm texting my brother."

"A photo message?" Izaya shifted closer.

"Yeah. I met someone at the supermarket." He noticed Izaya tense up.

"You didn't fall in love with them, did you?"

"No way." Shizuo muttered bringing up the picture. "We look identical and we have similar names. Look."

"Oh. Her."

Shizuo glanced at the Raven. "You know her?"

"She's your replacement and my ex wife. What was she doing?"

Shizuo stared at the photo. Kanra was with his look a like. What was it that Kanra preferred? That his double was a woman? Maybe she had a more upbeat personality.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what she was doing?"

"Oh. Shopping. She looked strong."

"Tch. She was told no heavy lifting. You can delete the photo if you want."

Shizuo stared at it. His replacement. Izaya's wife. Didn't that just mean he was a substitute? He felt sick in the pit of his stomach. Didn't anyone genuinely want to stay by his side? Couldn't he have one person love him for who he was?

"Shizu-chan? Are you okay?"

Shizuo left the phone on the table. "I'm going to have a bath."

"Oh. Okay."

x-x-x

"Thanks, Shizu-chan. This looks delicious."

"Mm." Shizuo nibbled at his own.

"What's wrong?"

"How long will it take you to find a new place?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Just thinking." Kanra wanted nothing to do with him, she'd probably keep the baby away from him too. The kid would probably be happier without knowing his father was a monster.

"You should stop it." Izaya murmured. "I'll be here as long as you need me."

"I don't need your pity." Shizuo grumbled.

"It's not pity."

"Bullshit." Shizuo pushed away from the table, leaving the apartment.

x-x-x

Shizuo sat on top of the metal climbing frame. The children had named him the demon king before their parents took them away.

"Kanra is a bitch." Izaya spoke pulling himself up. "She was running away."

"Doesn't matter."

"You're not a substitute." Shizuo glanced at the raven. "If anything, Shizuka was. I was pissed off Kanra had taken you away. So I took the one she loved."

"Why? We've never met before."

"We went to the same school. I was always watching you. I wanted to meet you. I thought we could be friends and then something more. Shinra warned me to stay away. He said I'd only make you hate me. He refused to introduce us. The club members that attacked you first year? I arranged that. The plan was to pop up and introduce myself then."

"Why didn't you?"

"I saw your face after you took them down. You looked disgusted with yourself and so lonely. I made you look like that. I decided to stay away. I kept tabs on you, watched from a distance but never approached you."

"Why now?" Shizuo sighed.

"I realised my mistake when you fell into Kanra's bed. But it was too late. She was pregnant and the two of you were happily married."

"We weren't."

"No. I know that. I want to fix my mistake. I should have told you back then that I loved you. I've only ever loved you."

"Liar." Shizuo flinched at the arm around his shoulders.

"Shizu-chan, I love you. Let's go home."

"I can't stay in that apartment."

"Then we'll move."

Shizuo blinked rubbing at his eye. "Really? You want to stay with me?" He felt a droplet on his nose. Another fell.

"It's raining."

"Yeah."

"Shizu-chan, do you remember what happened the night Kanra left?"

"Huh? No."

"I thought as much. I showed you how I felt."

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked watching the dark patches on his clothes.

"We slept together. Come on, we should go home."

"W-wait? Slept together?" Shizuo climbed down the frame following after Izaya. "What does that mean? In the same bed or did we-"

"I'll show you." Izaya grabbed his hand pulling him further into the park, the raven dropped climbing into the dome under the slide.

"We can stay in here until the rain stops." Shizuo sat inside resting his back against the edge.

"That's plenty of time." Izaya moved closer, resting a hand on his knee. Shizuo noticed the patterns in Izaya's red eyes. His eyes slid shut, the raven kissing him.

End


	93. Method of madness

Title:- Method of madness

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo isn't a hero.

Requested by:- The geekk

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

It was chaos from the beginning. When they first met sparks flew; literally. So did vending machines, street signs and anything the teenage fortissimo could get his hands on. Izaya was a menace, a flea, a nuisance and a villain. But no one knew that. Not until it was too late.

Shizuo was normal. As normal as can be with a raging temper and incredible strength. Before Izaya he'd managed to gain control over his life. After Izaya, every day was madness. They fought and chased, normal daily life lagging behind. His school work suffered, as did forming relationships with others. For Shizuo there was only Izaya. Everyone was being left in the background. He wanted to crush the nuisance that had interrupted his life; unaware that was exactly what Izaya wanted.

The two of them were bound through violence and hatred. Shizuo held nothing back and people got hurt. Normal innocent civilians that had done nothing wrong. Whilst Shizuo was run ragged with guilt, Izaya was embracing his destiny as a supervillain, submerging himself in the darkness of the yakuza. They would make a good stepping stone. But as far as Izaya went, snaking his way through the dark side, he never left Shizuo alone. The blond was always a part of his plans, a partner in crime if you would. He just didn't know it.

The two of them left school and Izaya Ikebukuro. Shizuo gained some normality back but it was short lived. Every encounter ended with him in jail, tasered by the damn police. He didn't get why Izaya bailed him out every time.

x-x-x

They were young adults now. Shizuo had finally made a place for himself next to his current boss. A bodyguard. Something his strength was useful for. Unfortunately it didn't stop Izaya coming to Ikebukuro, approaching him like they were best friends.

Shizuo couldn't name the hot feeling course through his body each time he saw the raven. All he knew was the pounding of his feet as he bolted after him. He never stopped to think. It was an instinct. One that Izaya had engrained into the blond without him knowing.

Izaya ran and he followed. It always seemed like the raven had a route in mind. A quiet area or somewhere the police couldn't get to too quickly. This time it was a gambling establishment. Shizuo caught sight of the window display, before the signpost he was holding crashed through the glass.

Everyone in the shop screamed running outside through the broken glass. Izaya ran further inside ducking behind the cash register. Shizuo's fist came down above Izaya. His knuckles hit metal, a small ding sounded as the cash tray shot out on the floor. By that time a dozen armed officers were swarming the place. Shizuo felt his body convulse. He slumped over the counter seeing that Izaya was gone.

The police officers hauled him into a cell. Shizuo was no stranger to being in one. He sat against the far wall staring at the black bars. He could easily break out but that was pointless. Instead he tries to remember the incident. The tray had been empty.

They question him. They're trying to pin breaking and entering on him, as well as vandalism, attempt to harm and theft. Shizuo tells them the truth. He lost control. He was only chasing after Izaya.

He gets led back to the cell. It's not the first time. Like clockwork he hears the key rattling in the lock. "You're free to go." Once again Izaya has bailed him out.

x-x-x

Shizuo still has to pay back the damages. Tom can't pay him any extra, so he gets another security job. It's at a bank. He doesn't know why they'd trust him but they were the ones to call him. He takes it. The sooner he's paid off the damages, the sooner he'll be guilt free. All goes well, it's the normal rotary cycle and then Izaya appears slipping through a door he shouldn't be in. Shizuo knows it's his job to stop him. He goes after him, casually following behind like he's on one of his rounds.

Izaya is there at a computer, fingers poised above the keyboard. "Hey, Shizu-chan." The raven isn't surprised to see him. "I'll be done in a minute."

"I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro." Shizuo growls grabbing Izaya by the collar. He's wearing a black mask to cover his face and his coat isn't a coat but a cape of sorts. "What the hell?"

"Like it?" Izaya asks behind the mask. "I'll get you one too."

"Why would I need one? What are you wearing?"

"Well every villain needs a costume. Lycra doesn't really suit me."

"Villain? Are you cosplaying?"

Izaya chuckled. "Shizu-chan, this isn't our first heist. I could easily do everything through hacking or my contacts but where's the fun in that?"

Shizuo doesn't move. "What are you talking about?"

Izaya grins holding up a disk. "Who knows. See you partner." The raven slips the disk into his pocket moving against him. Shizuo finds his shirt being pulled down, his head at Izaya's level. Their lips brush and then Izaya is gone like he wasn't there in the first place.

x-x-x

Shizuo doesn't know what's worse. Being fired- again, having Izaya kiss him or Izaya calling him his partner. It's too much to think about. Trudging through his apartment, he switches on the light and collapses on his bed. There's a rustling underneath him, bits of paper fly up and flutter down. Shizuo shots up. It's money. He doesn't know how much is there but it's scattered all over his bed. "I suppose I should reward you occasionally."

Izaya is there leaning against the wall. Shizuo grabs a fistful of notes. "What is this?"

"Your cut. You can pay back the damages now." Izaya grins stalking closer. He's not wearing the fur trimmed cape or the mask. It's just Izaya in his casual black.

"I don't want it." Shizuo growls throwing it. Izaya walks through the money shower pushing him down.

"I'm giving it to you." The raven whispers with a smirk. Shizuo looks down finding Izaya's hand under his shirt. He's being distracted with a kiss again but he doesn't hate it. Can't be bothered to think why.

He's pinned underneath Izaya. Shizuo finds himself kissing Izaya back, his fingers clutching in his top. He doesn't know why, only that he wants what Izaya is offering. The lips against his mouth, the hand up his shirt and the clothes bulge rubbing teasingly against his own. His tongue delves into Izaya's mouth, his hips moving, legs wrapping around Izaya's waist and pulling him closer. He wants it. Shizuo finds himself breathe out a whine. His ass gyrating against the flea's arousal.

He's under Izaya's thumb. He doesn't know when it happened or how but he knows he can't live without the raven. Izaya is his other half. He knows that now. Izaya takes his time teasing him. He hasn't undressed him yet. Shizuo growls in frustration. His nipple is tweaked, a slight sting. The same is done to the other. Then he's on all fours with Izaya grinding against him, hands up his shirt squeezing both nubs.

His head drops into a faceful of money. "Wha-? Izaya, enough!" His plea is ruined by a moan from his own lips. The flea has him where he wants him. Shizuo's back arches in the air. He can feel freedom around his manhood- until Izaya takes it away.

Izaya has his length in hand. Shizuo closes his eyes but makes no move to stop him. "Do you want me to stop, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo bites down on his lip to seal his own traitorous mouth shut. It feels good. Izaya has done something to him. Because he wouldn't want the flea. Not ever. There's a chuckle in his ear, he's being pumped and tweaked. Shizuo feels frustration rise as one of his nubs is neglected. It's coupled with anger and disgust for feeling like that.

Izaya pumps him, alternating between harsh and gentle, slow and fast. It feels amazing. Shizuo can feel himself breaking. He's managing to hold on but any more and he'll come undone. Izaya rubs teasingly against his ass. It's enough, a hot flush rolling through his body. His cheeks feel like they could melt ice. He comes. Over Izaya's hand he guesses as well as the bed.

His jaw unhinges, mouth opening to ask for more. But there is no more. When he looks behind him, Izaya is gone. Shizuo groans, curses and flops down on the stolen money.

x-x-x

Shizuo does what he thinks best. He stays away from Izaya. He doesn't run after the menace or his scent. He stays protecting his boss like a good employee. Tom says nothing about it. He's thankful. It's painful. He can feel a tug inside his body, he wants to follow Izaya and know he knows it's not for the reasons he's thought. Tom pats his shoulder. "You should go. You look like you want to."

It's not want. It's need to. Shizuo nods, mumbling an apology. Izaya is there waiting for him, an insult on his lips. He wants to know what the hell has been done to him, why there was money in his apartment and why he'd been left unfinished.

Shizuo is a mess and it's the flea's fault. Izaya smiles as if he cares. His heart flutters. It's back to business as usual but something is different. He's chasing after the raven like a dog after its owner. Probably always has been.

Izaya slows when they hit a small row of shops. Shizuo stops a little distance away. "What are stealing this time?"

"Nothing. Just a little breaking this time." Izaya grins stepping into him. "Do a good job and I'll give you a reward." He can feel the ghost of Izaya's lips against his own.

The flea backs away with a chuckle, running full pelt into the first store. Shizuo closes his eyes in shame but his feet are already moving.

x-x-x

He did it. Shizuo sits in the cell staring at his hands. An entire row of shops destroyed, consciously- purposely-for Izaya. He feels sick but accomplished. He's a criminal placed where he belongs.

There's footsteps. He's being bailed out again. "Shizu-chan~" Izaya's voice rings out. "I've come to get you."

Suddenly the cell feels like a cage. Shizuo shrinks in on himself. His feet are tapping wanting to get up. "Shizu-chan."

He's up, walking to the bars where Izaya grins on the other side. Shizuo lowers his head. "What did you do to me?"

Izaya's hand reaches through the bars and cups the back of his head. Suddenly they're kissing, cold bars pressed against his face. "Open the door."

Shizuo does so, flexing his muscles. He rests it against the wall. Izaya skips in. "Izaya-"

"My client was very happy with the job." Shizuo finds his chest pressed against the bars. "I'll give you your reward."

He's being kissed, Izaya's tongue in his mouth. Shizuo grabs the bars, holding himself up. His pants are down his ankles. Izaya's hand is in his boxers touching his arousal. His body jolts rubbing against the bars.

He can feel Izaya grinding against him. He feels angry knowing he'll probably be cheated again. Shizuo groans pressing his forehead against the cool metal. He needs to calm down, he needs space to think but he's not being given any.

Izaya's fingers touch his lips, slipping past his parted lips. Shizuo licks at the digits, sucking on them as if they were made of candy. Then they're gone and he can feel at wetness behind him. Izaya's fingers press inside, making him squirm. His hips move, legs parting a little.

Shizuo drops his head. "Please, don't stop." Izaya complies to his pitiful wish, fingers thrusting into him. He can feel himself being stretched. He can feel Izaya's heat pressed ready and waiting between his cheeks.

Shizuo groans as the fingers pop out. Izaya presses him against the bars, sheathing himself inside. He wants to cry out, to deny he likes it but he can't. He's sure there's some sort of goofy expression on his face. His hips are moving, Izaya's hands gripping them as he slams inside.

He can feel it, Izaya's cock hot and perfect inside him. The raven is brushing against something that feels good. Whatever it is makes his body hyper sensitive. Izaya slams into him hard and takes a step back.

"No." He's empty, unfulfilled and the only one who can give him what he wants is Izaya.

"Time to go, Shizu-chan." Shizuo shudders seeing how calm Izaya can be. Surely that didn't satisfy him? The flea is already moving on outside the police station. There's a limo waiting outside.

He's squirming inside the vehicle. Izaya is relaxed sitting opposite him. "Iz-"

"Not bad,hm? This is payment for the last job we did."

Shizuo nods, shuffling in his seat. His body feels hot, his cock is hard and his ass is twitching. He's pissed and confused and pissed at the raven sitting leisurely.

"Shizu-chan, pay attention." Izaya smirks. The raven knows what's going on alright. Probably wants him to voice his desires too, sick flea.

"Flea, why didn't you finish?" Shizuo snaps, arousal winning over embarrassment.

"Because you got yourself arrested." Izaya shrugs already on his phone. Shizuo can't say anything to that. The whole situation is messed up.

x-x-x

Shizuo gets woken by the ringing of his phone. It's Izaya. He considers ignoring it, letting it go to voice mail. The phone is already in his hand and he's already accepting the call. _"Shinjuku. Twenty minutes."_

Shizuo says nothing ending the call. It's going to take ages to get there. He forgoes the shower, hoping that Izaya has something planned for afterwards. He's half dressed running shirtless down the street. On the way he quickly buttons it up.

This time he knows he's aiding a criminal. Izaya has something evil in mind and he's part of it. But he can't stop. He has to get there before time is up and he knows he'll willingly go along with whatever plan Izaya has come up with.

Shizuo has finally lost his mind. Seeing Izaya, all rationality flies from his head. The raven grins patting his cheek. "Ready?" Izaya holds out a mask. It's plain white, a cheap one from a fancy dress shop with a red tear drop underneath. Shizuo hesitates glancing at Izaya's face. His heart skips a beat. Reaching out, he takes the mask.

End


	94. Beauty is a beast

Title:- Beauty is a beast

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- The male prostitutes of edo

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Guest_

Young, beautiful and chained. The establishment was their home. They were all male and all sold their bodies for money. None of the normal civilians could afford them, only merchants, the elite class and samurai. They took clients of both men and women. For the women they would talk or create offspring. For the men they would open their legs amongst other entertainment.

The ages varied with most being between sixteen to eighteen. The oldest kagema was twenty. But the owner of the establishment hadn't kicked him out. The eldest wasn't the most popular, he wasn't number one but he was the most fierce and he did protect his brothers.

Shizuo Heiwajima resided in a room on the top floor. It was at the end announced by a sliding door with a vivid dragon, it was the symbol for strength. The women loved him and he put up with their attentions for the money they paid. After all he wouldn't hit a woman.

His room was relatively the same as the others. A criss crossed wooden window ran along the side wall. The floor was large tatami mats, with a few lamps to the side and an untouched shimesen. The back was another sliding door, this one opened to reveal where he slept. Three mats decreasing in size were on top of each other. The smallest at the top had a thick blanket. Behind his bed was a changing screen with two soft lit lamps on either side and a small lantern at the head of the bed.

Shizuo himself wore a loose fitting blue and white patterned kimono, that showed a great deal of his chest. He was adorned with jewels around his neck, wrists and fingers, that his previous clients- all women- had given him. His favourite though was the pipe he kept at hand.

From a young age he'd been taught the courtesan etiquette and how to please a customer. He was supposed to entertain and serve the client's needs. The shimesen he couldn't play, his assistant had been able to but he had become the assistant to the number one. He couldn't dance and his conversation skills were below par.

Nevertheless he wasn't starved of customers. They flocked to him like they did to the others. Where else could they find such easy lays and companionship? Shizuo tried not to scare them all away, the clients were the only ones that could tell stories of the outside world.

But for now he was in dogeza before the owner. A cold wind blew through the hole in his window. "Shizuo, what have I told you about your temper?"

"Sorry, Tom."

"I can't say don't do it again because I know you will. I'll have the window fixed. Come downstairs, its meal time."

Shizuo nodded standing slowly. He followed the owner from the room and downstairs. It looked like he was the last. Tom went past the screen where guests couldn't go. At the end was a room where they all are together. As the number one Mikado sat at the head with his assistant Aoba sitting nearby.

Kadota and Masaomi sat next with Chikage and Walker. He didn't know the rest. There had been Shinra but he had eloped with his client. Shizuo sat with Tom near Mikado. The owner had been the one to teach him everything he knew- was supposed to know.

"Good work tonight. Eat your fill and sleep. Tomorrow night is a new day."

x-x-x

"Enough." Shizuo blinked. His client a middle aged merchant pushed him away. Shizuo scowled looking down at himself. They hadn't even made it to his sleeping area yet.

"What did you say?"

"It's enough." His client was getting dressed. "I can't do it with you."

Shizuo growled picking the man up. "Don't get me aroused if you can't follow through!" He hurled him through his door hearing the dragon rip. "Damn it."

"Shizuo? Everything alright?" Kadota asked popping his head through the hole.

"I'm going for a walk."

"You're not allowed outside." Kadota reminded him. "What did your client do?"

Shizuo leaned against the window taking out his pipe. "It's what he didn't do. I'm turning in for the night."

"Do you need help with that?" Kadota nodded between his legs.

"Nah, you should get back to your own client."

"He's passed out." Shizuo sighed. He'd almost forgotten Kadota rarely had sex. He was the best in coercing his clients to pay for the most expensive sake and drink it. "Want me to keep you company?"

"Shizuo!" Kadota fled back to his room. The door slid open and there was the owner. "There's a hole in the door."

"Yeah. Sorry. Tom, can you let me pick my clients?"

"Will it lead to less damage?"

"Yeah."

"You can pick then."

"Thanks Tom."

x-x-x

Shizuo met with his prospect clients with Tom at his side. Almost everyone he'd been with had been a failure as a man. He still accepted all the women assigned to him but rarely a man.

"This is-"

Shizuo looked him over. Thin, wiry, old. "No."

Tom nodded assigning him to someone else. Shizuo glanced down seeing his sandal strap had broken.

"This is-"

Shizuo sighed. He was taller than the man. It looked like the raven was a samurai. But he was thin and looked weak. "No. Assign him to Mikado. I'm going to bed."

x-x-x

The next morning, Shizuo went downstairs seeing no sign of the establishment's number one. Finding his way back upstairs he went to the far right where the door was marked with a phoenix. "Mikado?"

He slid open the door stepping inside. Mikado was sprawled across his bed. Shizuo cursed sniffing at the sake left in the centre of the room. It wasn't tampered with. Moving to Mikado's side he shook him lightly.

"Mm? Morning Shizuo. I had the most incredible night of my life."

Shizuo let go. "Good for you. You're late for dinner."

"Mm, I don't think I can move." Shizuo sighed lifting the raven in his arms. "You're warm."

"You're drunk."

"A little." Mikado nodded twice. Shizuo straightened the raven's deep blue kimono.

x-x-x

Night time and the place came alive. Shizuo sat with his pipe. Tom didn't even need to introduce them to him. It was a straight up no. A few of them were his failed clients. Shizuo sighed foreseeing another uneventful night.

The same samurai from before was back. Tom glanced at him. Shizuo shook his head. The raven glanced at him and smirked. "Our current number one is already with someone."

Shizuo almost scoffed. Mikado was resting with his attendant watching over him. The teen had been rinsed and thoroughly fucked.

"We do have one free right now. Kadota, this one is yours."

Shizuo tried not to smile. The samurai had gotten lucky last night. He wouldn't get anything tonight; except a hangover.

x-x-x

Or not. This time it was Kadota's room he was sitting in. The sake was empty. Kadota was naked, his kimono hanging over the changing screen. Shizuo left him sleep. He would sneak some food back for when his brother woke up.

Not one but two of his brothers had been beaten at their games. Kadota had the best tolerance to alcohol, whilst Mikado could handle himself when cornered. Tom wasn't going to be happy. Shizuo trudged downstairs feeling unsatisfied. He should have taken at least one male client last night. Even if he did end up pissed off.

Mikado sat quietly at the head of the table. Aoba was putting his food on a plate for him. "Shizuo. Where's Kadota?"

"Sleeping." Shizuo shrugged joining the table. In truth he was passed out. But he didn't think the rest needed to hear it. They wouldn't react well to their seniors being overwhelmed.

"I see." Tom knew something was up. He was the one that had assigned everyone their clients. "Shizuo, stay in your room tonight."

"Yes, Tom."

x-x-x

Shizuo sat against the repaired window, pipe in hand, looking out at the night sky. Taking a drag he blew out a thin stream of smoke. A shadow cast across his newly repaired door.

It was the samurai. He walked into the room like he owned it, sword at his hip. Shizuo glanced at him before turning his attention back to the stars. The door slid shut again.

"You would be Shizu-chan, right?"

Shizuo nodded. Tom had assigned him. "Take a seat. I'll warn you now, I can't play an instrument and I can't dance."

The samurai grinned taking a seat opposite him. "That doesn't matter. Those things bore me anyway."

Shizuo nodded reaching for the sake and two cups. He filled both of them, handing one to the samurai. "You don't hate this though."

"No, not really. It's best to get what you pay for."

"You're referring to Kadota."

"Maybe. Who knows."

Shizuo didn't like him. But he was a paying customer. "You have a name?"

"I do. Izaya."

"Huh. You're a samurai?"

"The sword gave me away, hm?"

"Among other things." Shizuo shrugged. "Which one are you here for? The sex or the pillow talk?"

"What's wrong with both?" Izaya shrugged. Shizuo downed his cup, putting his pipe on hold. "You're not drinking any more?"

"No. It's an acquired taste."

"Or is it you can't handle your liqueur?"

Shizuo stood up towering over the seated Raven. "Like I said. Are you going to sit there drinking all night or are we going to fuck?"

"My, you have such a crude mouth. Patience is a virtue."

"And time is money." Shizuo slid back the door to his sleeping area.

"Mm, it's smaller than Mikado's room."

"He is the number one." Shizuo shrugged perching on the blankets.

"Not to me." Izaya shrugged standing at the entrance. Shizuo wondered how far they would get before he ended up throwing the raven down the stairs.

Shizuo sighed grabbing Izaya's wrist. He pulled the samurai into his lap and lifted his chin. He kissed him, their lips touching. Shizuo went further slipping past parted lips. His tongue grazed against a row of pearly whites, diving inside until he found the samurai.

He plundered, going at his own pace. He'd lied partly. The only dancing he could do was with his tongue. Shizuo took his partner coaxing him forward and back, twirling around and around until both were wet and dripping. Shizuo backed away licking his lips.

"Hm, you didn't even let me get my sword out." Izaya smirked. "I hope you're not trying to change the rules, Shizu-chan. You have your role."

Shizuo knew that. Every single one of them except the owner was a bottom. They were to receive the client, but he didn't like being pushed down. He liked being in control. The clients didn't like that. That's why they went to Mikado and the others.

"It's not my fault you're the one with a smaller build." Shizuo shrugged.

"Oh don't worry about me." Izaya grinned climbing onto his bed. "It's yourself you should worrying about."

Shizuo sighed. This one was all mouth and no action. Then again he had rendered mikado and Kadota out of work for a night. Shizuo pushed Izaya flat on his back, he hitched up the hem of his kimono.

The samurai whistled pulling at the decorated sash around his waist. The folds fell open at his sides. Shizuo was more concerned getting the samurai's clothes off. Underneath the cloth he could see Izaya had a little muscle. He wasn't as scrawny as he'd first thought.

Shizuo straddled the samurai, bending to steal his lips again. His hand gripped Izaya's manhood and set to work. Izaya this time participated in the kiss, better yet he tried to lead. Shizuo murmured an appreciation.

Izaya's hands cupped his buttocks. Shizuo's hips twitched encouraging the samurai to continue. Izaya's fingers dipped inside him. Shizuo thrust down on them, stealing the samurai's breath. He was the one left breathless, a hand on his dick squeezing.

Shizuo moaned rubbing himself against Izaya. The raven was trying to take control. Shizuo revelled in the sensation. Without warning he was left empty and then full. He was on top but Izaya had him, sheathed inside. It was the quickest he'd been penetrated. Then again he hadn't been in a long time. Shizuo moaned stretching out as he seated himself.

"It's not bad inside you, Shizu-chan."

"You're not so bad yourself, flea." Shizuo rolled his hips slamming down, enjoying the ride.

"It's a good view from down here." Izaya smirked throwing him back against the blankets. "Even better up here."

Shizuo blinked. He'd been pinned down? Him?

"Don't look so surprised." Izaya grinned throwing his legs over his shoulders. "You'll hurt my feelings."

Shizuo moaned his arms around the samurai's neck. It felt so good. "Less talking."

"Shizu-chan, call my name."

"Why? I'll probably forget you by tomorrow night."

"Then I'll have to make sure I make a deep enough impression." Izaya grinned slamming into him. The raven went at his own pace and Shizuo found he preferred it that way. He was left near satisfied for once. He'd come and that was enough. Izaya pulled out.

With a sigh Shizuo slid from the blankets walking behind the changing screen. He could feel the seed inside him. "Shizu-chan, we're not done yet." Izaya stood naked next to the screen.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure." Izaya stepped up behind him. "I have a lot of stamina."

Shizuo shrugged. "So? I have a lot of endurance."

Izaya spread him, thrusting inside. Shizuo stood held in Izaya's arms. His hips trembled with every thrust. He felt the need to grab onto to something to keep his balance. "Who taught you?"

"Taught me what?"

"To become a kagema."

"The owner." The only one to ever satisfy him. He'd set the bar high. No one else would do.

x-x-x

Shizuo passed Izaya a cup of sake, the raven drank it mid thrust. His back scratched against the mat. "You really do have stamina, hm?"

"And you weren't lying about the endurance." Izaya grinned. "You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"You don't know me very well then."

"I know enough." Izaya shrugged. "Are you done?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Why? You're tired?"

"Not a chance. On your knees." Shizuo grudgingly rolled onto all fours. Izaya's nails bit into his waist. "Say please and I'll give you what you want."

"Not a chance."

"We'll see."

x-x-x

Shizuo was drunk. Izaya kept feeding him sake through his other orifice. The samurai was a good lay he wouldn't soon forget. The door to his room slid open. "We're closing for the night." Tom announced.

Shizuo glanced over from his place on the floor. They were in the centre of the room. "Sure Tom, I'll finish up." The door closed again. Shizuo pushed back against Izaya wiggling his ass.

"You'll finish up? How are you going to manage that?"

"I'll manage." Shizuo shrugged. Izaya pounded him into the mat.

"Looks like this is it for now." Izaya tensed coming inside. "This was fun, Shizu-chan." The samurai was up and getting dressed. "Do you need help to the bed?"

Shizuo sighed pushing himself up. "No, you didn't do anything." He walked normally to the bed

"Looks like I'll have to try harder next time. See ya, Shizu-chan."

"Shoo." Shizuo waved him away. The door closed and Shizuo fell onto the bed, his knees giving way. He'd never had a client so intense before, so domineering. Shizuo shuddered with anticipation. He hoped the samurai came back soon.

x-x-x

Unlike the other two, Shizuo attended dinner without any worries. The two of them glanced at him as if he were crazy. Tom congratulated them on a good job and then they were back in their rooms to sleep through the day.

Night couldn't come fast enough. Shizuo was awake and freshened up, sitting by the window with his pipe in hand. The door slid open and there was Izaya. "Miss me, Shizu-chan?"

"What, you've become a regular now?"

"Well it looks like you don't have anyone else to keep you company."

"Guess not," Shizuo exhaled. "Reduces damages."

"How economical. Do you want to fuck or make pillow talk?"

Shizuo grinned. "I don't see why we can't do both." Putting the pipe on hold he stood letting Izaya lead him to the bed.

End


	95. The darker side of love

Title:- The darker side of love

Pairing:- Psyche x Tsugaru, psyche and Delic apparently

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Misunderstandings.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Tachumare._

Tsugaru sits on the decking, pipe in hand. It's early morning. He's dressed in his usual blue and white kimono. He looks relaxed but he's tired. It's not psyche's fault. It's down to his own insecurity and the media. His boyfriend of seven years was an idol. A duet formed of Psyche and Delic. They were perfect together, their voices a single harmony, their choreography flawless. They were the apple of many a teenager's eye and in the media spotlight.

At the moment his boyfriend was on tour. The two of them would be together as they had been for the past week. Tsugaru tried not to think about it. He trusted Psyche. But he didn't know anything about Delic, only that the love of his life had mentioned they looked similar.

As a duet the pair were close. They shared the same hotel room, always stood together in the paparazzi photos. In the beginning he had been proud. Psyche had become an idol the same time as they started to go out. His boyfriend had been with Delic for seven years. Tsugaru looked at the magazine at his feet. The page was ripped in half, torn out and scrunched into a ball. Another successful concert for the secret lovers. He regretted ever opening it.

At first it had been easy to cope with. He'd avoided the Internet, staying away from the computer. He'd changed all the settings on the television so it was stuck to children's programmes. But as the duet's popularity grew, Tsugaru felt more and more overshadowed. He didn't go out only to hear rumours on the wind.

Tsugaru glanced at his phone. A message from psyche popped up. It mentioned the tour and what Delic had done. With a sigh he tossed the phone into the pond in their garden. He didn't want to know any more. So he sulked. He withdrew from social interaction.

x-x-x

Tsugaru missed his boyfriend like crazy. But then he thought about Delic and remembered what everyone else thought was happening. He was sure to have a permanent scowl the way things were going. His days had formed a routine of sorts. When he felt like it, he'd drag himself from their shared bed and traipse to the kitchen for some food. After that he'd sit outside on the decking holding his pipe.

He jumped a mile when it was broken. The door rattled and opened. "Tsu-chan, I'm home." Psyche. His boyfriend is back. "I brought some souvenirs." Psyche runs out to greet him, flopping against his back. "Tsu-chan, I missed you so much."

Tsugaru looks at his boyfriend and tried to smile but all he can see is white and pink. Delic's colours.

"I called and texted you every day but you didn't reply." Psyche whines hugging him.

"My phone dropped in the pond."

"Oh. Silly Tsu-chan, I'll by you a new one."

Tsugaru shakes his head. "No, it's fine. I don't need one."

"Of course you do. How else are we supposed to talk?" Psyche grins kissing his cheek. The raven has managed to twist himself into his lap.

"We live together." Tsugaru points out the obvious. He feels horrible. There's a tight feeling in his chest.

"It's not enough. I need my Tsu-chan fix. I'll buy you a new phone."

"Fine." Tsugaru shrugged.

"Tsu-chan, did something happen?"

"No."

"Okay." Psyche rests against him. His boyfriend is warm against him. Tsugaru reaches to touch him, clenching his fist. He can't bring himself to do it. Not when Delic might have touched him, shared the same warmth he's feeling now.

x-x-x

Tsugaru hates feeling like this. It's getting worse each time. He hates that he doubts his boyfriend but Delic looks identical to him. It's an easy replacement. Psyche doesn't deserve punishment. He didn't do anything wrong but Tsugaru can't bring himself to smile. His mood is at its lowest. It's stupid but he can't get over it. Everyone is talking about Psychedelic. How the pair were made for each other, hinting they were an item. It made him sick.

"So we're on stage and this one fan gets past security, dives onto the stage and drops his pants. He then holds out a pen and asks for our autograph."

Tsugaru nods sipping at his tea. Psyche is happily regaling him with stories of their tour. He doesn't want to hear it. Psyche doesn't need him. "I'm going to run the bath."

"Ooh, I'll join you."

"No, that's okay."

"Eh? Tsu-chan?"

x-x-x

It's not just the bath without him. His boyfriend didn't want to sleep in the same bed as him. Something had happened. His Tsu-chan was quiet and in a bad mood.

"What's wrong, Psyche?"

"Nothing." Psyche sighed affixing his headphones.

"Suit yourself. Slap a smile on, we've got to get through this interview."

"I know. I want to go home."

"You're not the only one." Delic sighed.

"Hibiya?"

"Who else? It's hard enough to keep his attention on me as it is. Can you believe he started seeing someone else? Some other guy that looked like me."

Psyche started. "What?"

"I know. Tsu something."

"...Tsugaru?" Psyche asked quietly.

"Nah. Tsuki something. Quiet guy. Looked like he was going to piss himself when I caught them together." Psyche sighed in relief. "I'd be careful though. Hibiya could con anyone into bed."

"Psychedelic, we're ready for you."

Psyche tossed on his showbiz smile, skipping out to the stage with a childlike innocence. The applause was incredible. Delic followed at his side more composed. They were seated on a small sofa, their thighs touching.

"Firstly congratulations on your tour."

"Thank you," Psyche chimed. "It was super fun. We met a lot of our fans." Psyche jumped up waving like crazy. "We love you all."

Delic tugged him back down.

"After the release of your new album, do you have any more tours planned?"

"No." Delic answered in his cool price character.

"But we'll still perform in local concerts." Psyche grinned.

The presenter nodded. "What's next for Psychedelic?"

"Apart from the concerts, we're taking it slow." Delic answered. They'd agreed to take a break. Psyche wanted some time out to spend with Tsugaru.

"I see. You've been together for seven years. What everyone wants to know is, are you an item?"

"No." Psyche grinned. He'd heard the rumours.

There was a shocked collective gasp from the audience. "Does that mean the two of you are eligible?"

"No." Delic said. "We both have partners."

"Anyone we know?" The presenter asked.

Psyche clenched his fists. They'd agreed not to talk about their personal lives. He didn't want Tsugaru made a target by any of their more obsessed fans.

"No." Delic answered. "But we've been together since the beginning."

Psyche nodded.

"I see. How do your girlfriends deal with your popularity?"

Psyche said nothing. Tsugaru wasn't bothered by what he did. He listened to his stories without saying a word.

"Mine supports me." Delic shrugged. "Every performance I do is recorded, every article is kept."

Psyche glanced at his partner. He hadn't thought Hibiya had done any of that. Tsugaru wasn't interested in watching television or listening to music. He was born in the wrong era.

"How do they feel about the rumours you two are an item?"

Psyche shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't understand complicated things."

The audience gave him an "aww."

"Delic? Does your girlfriend mind everyone thinking you're with someone else?"

"That's between us. My princess knows how I feel and that's all that matters."

"How sweet." The presenter smiled. "Psyche, your profile says you hate sweets. Is that true?"

"Yep," Psyche nodded. "Aren't I sweet enough already?"

x-x-x

"I'm glad that's over." Delic stretched in the changing room. "I need a word with our manager. We agreed no personal stuff."

"Yeah, I need to get back to Tsu-chan."

"Something wrong?" Delic asked taking off his headphones.

"I don't know. He's been moody for the past couple of days, I think something happened he doesn't want to tell me about."

"Something to with work?"

"Maybe something his editor said. I don't think Tsu-chan has left the house in a while."

"Good luck. I have to make sure Hibiya hasn't tried cheating on me."

"Good luck." Psyche sighed leaving the room.

Maybe he should buy some cake. That usually cheered his boyfriend up. "Psyche!" Ugh. His manager. "Here's your script."

"Script?" Psyche asked taking the file.

"For your music video. Look it over."

x-x-x

"Tsu-chan, I'm home." He didn't get a response. His boyfriend was out on the decking again. "Ah, I forgot to pick up your new phone."

"It's fine." Psyche pouted. His Tsu-chan wouldn't look at him. "Did you see the interview?"

"No."

"Ah, I suppose not." Psyche clutched the script. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. Listen, I have a music video to work on so I probably won't be home for a couple of days."

"Okay."

Psyche took a step back. Tsugaru's lack of response disturbed him. "I'll start memorising this then."

He lay across the sofa still in view of his boyfriend. Opening the script he read over what he would do. Their latest top single was called the darker side of love. It looked like their manager wanted a wardrobe change. In the video he would be wearing black and pink whilst Delic stayed the same. The theme was jealousy. His lines were short and sweet. The idea was to punish his counterpart (Delic) for spending time with someone else.

Psyche glanced over at his lover. Tsugaru was sitting with his back to him, a thin plume of smoke rising above him. The similarities between the character he had to play and his boyfriend's current mood were startling. Was that it? Tsugaru was jealous? Psyche clutched the script feeling giddy. His Tsu-chan was jealous. That was why he was in such a bad mood. All he'd been doing was talking about his work. Even on the phone. His boyfriend had probably tossed the phone in the pond.

He grinned wanting to run over and hug his silly boyfriend. Before he could his phone chimed. Shizuo. His boyfriend's brother. "Hello?" Usually he'd answer with his cheery persona but it would only serve to piss the blond off.

 _"I can't get through to Tsugaru."_

"Ah, his phone fell in the pond."

 _"Oh. Is he there?"_

"Hang on. Tsu-chan, your brother is on the phone."

Psyche's brow furrowed when his boyfriend quickly took the phone, becoming animated. "Sorry. No it's fine. Really? Now?" His mouth thinned seeing the blond reach for the remote to the tv. "What channel?"

Kasuka came on screen. Both brothers were watching it. His Tsu-chan was setting up the recording. Yet he couldn't watch his performance. The recording was set. Psyche leaned forward snatching the control and his phone back.

"Hey." He cut the call and turned off the tv. He wasn't so pleased any more.

"You can watch your brother but you can't watch me?" Psyche sulked. Tsugaru stood going out onto the decking. "Tsu-chan!"

x-x-x

Tsugaru didn't like confrontation. He slid the door closed relaxing on the decking. It wasn't psyche he couldn't watch. It was Delic. The door opened and he knew this time his boyfriend wouldn't give him space.

"Tsu-chan, I want an answer."

Tsugaru shrugged. "Shizuo told me to watch it."

"If I told you to watch my shows? You're jealous. Of what the fans? Delic?"

Tsugaru said nothing.

"You doubt me?"

"No."

"Then why feel jealous? You think I'm going to cheat on you?" Tsugaru flinched. Psyche stood over him. "You do. You think I'd cheat on you with Delic. I'm not Hibiya."

Tsugaru looked up. "Who?"

"Delic's boyfriend. Speaking of, he might come after you." Psyche looked thoughtful, his mouth twitching into a grin. "Tsu-chan, I don't love anyone but you."

Tsugaru nodded. Psyche was angry.

"That's why you can't let anyone else touch you either. You're mine alone."

Psyche crouched down touching his leg. "Psyche? Not here."

Psyche straddled him, pushing his wrists against the decking. His boyfriend kissed him, plundering his mouth. Tsugaru groaned staring up at the sky. He let his boyfriend kiss him as hard as he wanted. Psyche would never hurt him.

Just as quickly he was released, his obi undone. Tsugaru blushed. "Not out here."

"Why not? It doesn't matter who sees. You're mine, Tsu-chan. You're the only only one I would do this with."

Tsugaru gently pushed psyche away from him. Rolling to his knees he pushed himself up, only for psyche to rest his weight on his back. His boyfriend's hands slid to his chest, pinching at his nubs. "Psyche." He groaned.

"Tsu-chan is an idiot for doubting me."

"Okay. Let go."

"No. You need a reminder, Tsu-chan." His kimono was tugged back. Tsugaru could feel his arms being pinned behind his back by the fabric. He could feel a chill against his behind.

Tsugaru cursed as his knees wobbled. He fell back into psyche's lap. The raven peppered kisses against his jawline, nipping at his ear.

"Psyche! Stop."

"No." He was back against the decking, psyche licking his nipples, hands underneath his fundoshi. Tsugaru blushed turning his head away. "Tsu-chan, do you want me to quit being an idol? I'll have more time to spend with you. It could be just the two of us."

Tsugaru moaned his knees scraping against the wood. Psyche tugged the make shift rope to one side, pushing a finger inside him. Psyche was all around him, capturing him in a searing kiss. His hands were everywhere. He fell on something soft; Psyche's chest. He was straddling the raven.

Psyche grinned pulling at his loincloth, fingers squelched inside him. Tsugaru squeezed his eyes closed. Psyche didn't let up rubbing up against him. "Psyche. Please."

"Do you still doubt me, Tsu-chan?"

"Nn no."

Psyche grinned rolling them over. Tsugaru cried out as his body was curled up. "We should make double sure."

"I don't bend that far." Tsugaru groaned. Psyche pushed against him, slamming down into him. "Psyche!"

"I love you, Tsu-chan."

Tsugaru nodded trying to cope with the punishing pace. Psyche was a jack hammer rabbit. "Psyche, slow down." His boyfriend held his legs continuing.

x-x-x

Tsugaru collapsed. He fell against Psyche but his boyfriend wasn't done. Psyche's fingers pulled at his entrance, slamming inside him. "Psyche, enough."

"It's never enough, Tsu-chan." Psyche murmured kissing his swollen lips. His hips twitched but he was tired, his knees were scraped raw.

His boyfriend pulled out, standing up and carrying him in his arms. Tsugaru closed his eyes. They'd left a mess behind. Psyche carried him as far as the sofa before dropping him. "Untie me."

"Not yet." He was on Psyche's lap. The raven had the remote in hand. Tsugaru groaned. He was full again, his head lifted to watch the screen. It was psychedelic performing on stage. He wasn't surprised, they were the most popular.

Psyche's voice drifted from the speakers. His voice was soft or happy depending on the song. This one was a love song. "Look at me. Hear only me. Feel only me."

Tsugaru whimpered.

"Who do you think I'm singing for, Tsu-chan? Who am I thinking about?"

"...m-me." Tsugaru mumbled.

"There is no one else. There never will be, not for me and not for you." Psyche's arms circled him. "Don't ever doubt me, Tsu-chan. I'll get angry."

Tsugaru nodded staring at the screen. Psyche was free on stage despite being surrounded. He was childlike, happy and bursting with charisma.

"Hey, don't ignore me." Psyche switched the tv off tossing the remote down. Tsugaru fell to the side, his boyfriend grabbed his leg and continued.

x-x-x

"Is there any thing else I should know?" Psyche asked kneeling guilty beside the bath. Tsugaru shrugged letting the warm water soak into his muscles.

"We'll have a guest over the next couple of days."

"Eh? I won't be here."

"It's for work. My editor wants a collaboration story. I'll be working with another writer."

His boyfriend scowled. "Who?"

"Hachimeroppi. He's the best in the thriller genre."

"No! I don't like it. He looks exactly like me. I won't have him near my Tsu-chan!" Psyche sulked crossing his arms. Tsugaru grimaced leaning over the bath. He played a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips before relaxing back. Pain shot through his lower back.

"Are you jealous?" He asked nursing his sore throat.

"So I'm a hypocrite." Psyche crossed his arms sticking out his tongue. "I don't doubt you, Tsu-chan but Roppi doesn't have a lover. He might try and steal you away."

Tsugaru sighed splashing bath water at the Raven. "Get in here. Nothing is going to happen."

"Hm. I'm cancelling the music video." Psyche slip in behind him, arms circling his waist. Tsugaru smiled softly, nuzzling against the raven.

End


	96. Captured

Title:- Captured

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, oc groping

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo bites off more than he can chew.

Requested by:- Tachumare

'The boss wants to see you' never means anything good for Shizuo. In his previous jobs that meant he was fired or he'd messed up and was going to be given a warning, that would finally lead to him being fired. He quite liked his job this time around. He'd followed in his younger brother's footsteps and stepped in front of the camera. He worked in a modelling agency as one of the newish models. It was a strange place that hired all sorts.

The building was large enough to have a staff area and a number of studios on the first floor and then the stairs that curled pointlessly around like a spiral to the second. Shizuo sighed walking up the metal steps. At the top he was met with the door to his boss's office.

He knocked on the door before opening it. His boss was the same age as him. A little annoying but at the same time the raven had given him a job. His boss was Izaya Orihara. Slim build, black hair, red eyes, sardonic smirk and plain black attire. He looked like he was one of the models.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan. Take a seat." Shizuo did so trying to gauge the raven's mood. "Good job on the last shoot. We're very pleased with the results."

"Oh." Izaya's praise caught him off guard. "Um thanks."

"The reason why I wanted to speak with you is this." Izaya slid a thin envelope across the desk. "We have a new contract but it's your decision if you want to take part. We cater for all sorts of clients. This particular one uses us annually."

Shizuo reached for the envelope but Izaya placed a hand on top.

"The photos this time are for a brochure specialising in women's attire for men."

Shizuo dropped his hand to the side. "So like nurses uniforms and stuff?"

"Pretty much. You wouldn't be the only one. The brochures are personalised to the client's preferences. Some like the small dainty type and others like other types. Have a read over the contract. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or Mikado-kun. He did the same thing last year."

"Right." Shizuo took the envelope, standing slowly. Did he really want to be wearing a nurses uniform? It was probably really skimpy. He left the office, trudging down the stairs.

"Looks like it's my turn." A blond teen sighed rolling his eyes. Shizuo walked past him heading into the staff canteen.

Picking a seat out of the way, Shizuo sat down laying the envelope out in front of him. The contents were pretty much what Izaya had explained. He'd be wearing numerous outfits for the shoot. He'd be paired with a partner for this one according to the client's preference. Then he saw the amount he would be paid. Shizuo signed the contract.

x-x-x

He was assigned to studio three. It was a bit of a pain in the ass because he was working directly in a space Izaya could see. No one wanted to work in front of their boss. Shizuo had two partners to work with. One was roughly the same build and height, the other was slightly smaller. For now he'd be partnered off with the first guy. In the changing room he had the shock of his life. It was the same clothing rail but this time it was full of women's costumes. They were tagged in order.

Right there and then he regretted his decision. Cross dressing wasn't one of his hobbies. He doubted the pieces would even fit him. Unfortunately they would have been tailored to his size. Shizuo groaned lifting up the first dress. Black and white. A maids uniform.

Getting undressed, Shizuo sighed. For this shoot he was required to wear the underwear required. Panties. Pink lacy panties. Shizuo held them up staring at them. Still staring at them. With a sigh he pulled them on. The dress followed. Short, black with white detail to the breast area, tiny apron and a frilly hem.

The dress reached high above his knee. Shizuo held the front down, cursing as it rode up the back. His reflection stared back embarrassed and disappointed. The last pieces were the stockings that missed a fistful of space to the dress and the little white headpiece that balanced in his hair. All in all he looked terrible, he didn't know who would have a fetish like this but he never wanted to meet them.

Shizuo looked at the door. Paced in small circles. Looked at the door again. It was humiliating but he should have known that before he'd accepted. But if he backed out now Izaya would be furious. He didn't know much about his boss but he'd seen two people after they'd gone to see him. The first was in tears, the second was in a mental hospital.

Shizuo could hold his own if it came to that but the fear of being fired was something else entirely. "Shit." With a long sigh he paced once more before finally getting the courage to open the door.

They were waiting for him. The camera man flashed him a sympathetic glance seeing how he was trying to keep the skirt down. His partner was a smidge taller than him, dark styled hair and a shit eating grin. Shizuo immediately didn't like him. The fact that the guy was dressed in an expensive designer suit didn't help.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." The camera man was the one in charge, he knew what would make the best photos. Shizuo knew to follow the man's instructions. He stood beside his partner for the shoot, flinching as an arm curled around his waist. "Shizuo-kun, relax."

Better said than done. It was a little more personal than his previous shoots and the first time working with a male partner. He felt sick. Plastering a neutral look on his face, Shizuo thought about his weekend. Kasuka would be back and they would sit together like normal brothers and talk.

"Good."

Shizuo heard the first click of the shutter. His partner pulled him closer. He blinked. Shizuo was pretty sure there was a hand on his butt.

"Shizuo-kun, look towards the camera."

"Sorry." He murmured. It was okay, it was an accident. As soon as his partner realised what he was doing, he'd stop.

"Such a clumsy maid." His partner whispered against his ear. Shizuo shuddered. He felt the hand move but it wasn't away. Not accidental. He looked to the camera not sure what to do. His partner was rubbing his butt underneath the skirt.

"Okay, that's great. Costume change." Shizuo nodded briskly walking to his changing room. He closed the door pulling the lock to one side.

"That didn't happen." He muttered fists clenched. "Shit." What was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he could tell the camera man. He was already humiliated enough.

Shaking his head, Shizuo strode over to the rack. He peeled off the maid uniform carefully. Any damages came out of his pay cheque. The next costume was just as short and pink with lace and thrills. Shizuo sighed pulling it on. It was just as short. This one came with an umbrella or a teddy bear; apparently it was his decision. He chose the teddy bear, holding it in front of himself to give himself some modesty.

"Should've read the contract." He mumbled. Was the money really worth his dignity? Someone knocked impatiently on the door. It was time.

Shizuo opened the door. His cheeks would be permanently red after this. Still at least they hadn't demanded wigs and makeup. He had the same partner and it looked like he would until half the rack was completed. Why they didn't just do it in one swoop he didn't know.

His partner looked normal. He seemed to wear any costume without problem. This one was black pants, a long matching jacket with silver chains and a white ruffled shirt. His accessories were a matching top hat and a black and silver cane.

"Ah, there's my doll. Come to your master."

Shizuo bristled at both the name and the action. He'd like nothing better to shove that cane- no he was a professional. Glancing up his eyes met Izaya's. Shit. Nothing like your boss watching you to kick his ass into gear. Sullenly he joined his partner in front of the camera.

They were sitting for this one. Numerous cushions were laid out behind them. Shizuo sat down, pulled between his partner's legs. He sat like a doll would, legs out flat, shoes pointed up and teddy clutched in front of him. His partner crossed the cane over him, like a barrier.

"Shizuo-kun, try to look blank." The camera man called. He thought of Kasuka. His brother appeared stoic but he knew it was a mask to keep calm. "Good."

Shizuo froze as his partner's other hand slid behind the bear. His gaze was on the camera ahead. He felt the skirt nudge up his thigh. I'm a doll. He thought keeping his face stone. His partner reached under the skirt. I'm a doll.

"Good. Change costume." Shizuo quickly stood striding to the changing room. His cheeks flared, the bear clutched against him more protection than anything.

"Shit." Shizuo cursed slumping against the door. Izaya had been watching. But he'd done a good job right? The cameraman had said he could change.

The next costume pointlessly showed his chest. It wasn't like he had boobs. This one was white with red detail. A freaking nurse of all things. Shizuo traded one shitty costume for the other. The dress had short sleeves and a flared skirt; still as short as the others. He had a stupid matching headpiece that perched on top of his head.

Not tights. Stockings. Shizuo glared at the expanse of thigh they left exposed. He doubted the stupid little straps holding them up would stay attached. This time he wore shiny red shoes. They were stilettos without the heel. This time he didn't check himself in the mirror. Shizuo grabbed the syringe prop and left the room.

As expected his partner was a doctor, donning a long white coat and a stethoscope. Shizuo was more concerned about the trolley in the studio. This couldn't be good.

"Shizuo-kun, on the trolley please."

"Ah." Shizuo sighed. "Shit." He felt the skirt ride up as the walked. His partner looked him up and down licking his lips. Shizuo shuddered in revulsion. He glanced at the camera man and looked away.

Who was he kidding? His partner was a pervert. Shizuo hadn't been touched before. He could get on the train fine, he could walk down a dark alley. He was naturally threatening. Sitting on the trolley, his stocking covered legs dangled. One of the shoes fell off but he didn't move to get it.

His partner stood to the side, one hand either side of the tray. "What's with the syringe? I'm more than willing to give you an injection."

Shizuo shuddered. He could feel something pressed against his thigh. His face was too close. "Shizuo-kun, hold the syringe against his neck."

He did so and the guy held his ass. Shizuo could feel his fingers against the material. He pushed a little harder than necessary, poking in warning. His partner smirked taking the stethoscope and pressing it against his chest, just missing his nipple. It moved a little, nudging the little bud.

x-x-x

Shizuo could say he hated cosplay. When he got fired from his job he would find the client and make him pay for this humiliation. The clothing rack was never ending. Fairy, goddess, military, police officer, ninja, teddy bear of all things. Shizuo wore one after the other subjecting himself to the camera and his partner's touchy hands.

He was glad when it was break time. Of course they hadn't told him until after he'd fit into the sailor uniform. Shizuo sighed glad each group of studios had their own seating area. Food was laid out for them. Shizuo had been reprimanded more than a dozen times for eating cakes.

Taking a seat he took his portion of food and drink. "Hello, Heiwajima-san." Shizuo looked up. It was a teenager in a bunny costume. Most of his flesh was on view, a black swimming costume sort of thing clung to his body. Shizuo lifted his gaze to the white ears balanced on top of his head. As the teen moved he spotted a white fluffy tail.

"Uh-"

"I'm Mikado Ryugamine." The teen smiled sitting down.

Oh. The one Izaya mentioned. Shizuo glanced around. "Kid, when you did this last year, did your partner ever..."

"Ever what?"

Shizuo shook his head. "...never mind." The two of them sat in silence. He didn't feel so bad dressed in the navy school uniform. If anything he was glad he hadn't seen the bunny costume on the rack.

x-x-x

At least it wasn't a dress. That was the only positive Shizuo could think of. This time his whole body was covered in a rich leather black jumpsuit. The material clung to him like a second skin. There were a few cuts here and there giving his skin room to breathe. A small collar was fixed around his throat, two small ears were attached to the headband in his hair. A long thick tail dangled between his legs.

Shizuo pulled on the fingerless gloves, hearing the crunch of leather as he made a fist. He could feel the costume squeeze against his joints. Glancing in the mirror he could see the costume shaping his butt.

His partner wasn't dressed as a cat. He looked like an evil ringmaster. Shizuo walked over but it sounded like he was padding thanks to the furry pads on his feet.

"On all fours."

Shizuo grudgingly followed the instructions. He felt the leather pull taut, emphasising his butt. His partner stood in front of him, reaching under his chin. He heard a click realising he was on a damn leash.

A hand smacked his ass pushing him forward into his partner's lap. Shizuo bit down a gasp.

"Hey, watch it." The cameraman called.

"Sorry." His partner called back squeezing him through the leather. Shizuo shuddered. Just two more costumes. He'd been through everything. Shizuo lowered his head, tugged down by the leash.

x-x-x

Shizuo exchanged the pirate costume for one pure white. An angel. The top half was pretty much a corset, tight around his waist. The skirt was shorter than anything else he had worn during the shoot. Shizuo found himself smoothing down the front to cover up the panties he was wearing.

The wings were additional, slipping on over his shoulders. Big and fluffy spanning across his back and stopping at his knees. Shizuo adjusted the halo on his head. More stockings. This time he wasn't disgusted or worried. He was tired. Exhaustion seeped into his weary bones. He didn't know if he wanted to do the other half of the shoot.

What if his other partner was just as perverted as this one? Shizuo could see him as he left the changing room, dressed as a devil of all things. He should have expected it. The cape, the horns, the attire that screamed dark and rich with a cape thrown over the top.

Shizuo sighed. "This one and you're done." He was the only one that looked tired. The cameraman was as he had been since the beginning. His partner was eyeing him up in a way that made him feel sick.

"Places. Shizuo-kun, I want you to stand still whilst he wraps chains around you."

Shit. Shizuo glanced at the chains in his partner's hands. They wrapped around his wrists and then his torso binding him. His forearms were grabbed, yanking him back hard against his partner. Shizuo lowered his head, feeling something rub against him. A hand gripped his chin, lifting his head to see the camera. A sharp edge scratched the back of his throat.

"You up for a little corruption?" His partner murmured breathing against him. A subtle jerk behind him ground against his lower back. Shizuo looked helpless into the camera, fists clenched at his side.

Click. He heard the shutter taking multiple shots and then..."okay that's a wrap. Good work today." It was over. He'd gotten through it. Shizuo shuffled forward only to find his partner still had a tight grip of the chains. "So where do you want to do it?"

Shizuo cringed, feeling like an idiot. He heard footsteps on the steel steps that lead to Izaya's office. Glancing up he could see his boss standing there, staring straight at him. "Shizu-chan, my office."

The chains dropped pooling around his feet with a heavy clang. Shizuo glanced at the changing room but moved closer to the stairs. When Izaya said jump you did it. You didn't ask how high.

Holding down the back of the skirt he walked up the steps, following Izaya into his office. The door closed, a small snick behind him as the door closed. Izaya had locked it. The blinds rattled against the window as they were pulled down.

His boss walked around him once, returning to the desk. Izaya didn't sit behind it. He sat on the edge looking directly at him. Shizuo involuntary took a step back. "Shizu-chan, what was that?"

"What was what?" Shizuo could feel an itch under his skin. He stood with his hands at the sides, holding down the hem of the skirt.

"Your shoot." Izaya eyed him. "Are you in a relationship with him?"

Shizuo shook his head. So Izaya had noticed. "No."

"Yet you let him paw all over you."

Shizuo hung his head, feeling very small. He had been the one getting pawed all over. "I didn't let him do anything."

Izaya made a sound between a scoff and a laugh. "Shizu-chan, do you like being sexually harassed?"

"...no."

"No? Come here." Shizuo stayed where he was. "You do know how to say no."

"I-" shit. What was he supposed to say?

"I don't tolerate that sort of thing in my business. Come here."

Shizuo went. He stood in front of Izaya, feeling like a child. His boss wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in. His cheeks flushed unsure what to do. He only felt hotter when Izaya looked at him.

"Ah. You're a virgin aren't you?"

Shizuo choked on his own breath. "W-what?"

"Hah, I didn't think I'd have to teach you. It tells you what to do in the employee handbook."

Now he felt like an idiot. "Um, could you let go?"

"No. This is a good chance to get rid of bugs."

Bugs?

Shizuo felt Izaya's hands move to his backside. He could feel his fingers squeeze. "H-hey!"

"Hm?" Izaya continued to grope him. Shizuo stood their blushing like an idiot. "You're not going to stop me?"

"...you're my boss."

"Looks like I can't fire you then. Who knows what you'll let others do to you."

Shizuo said nothing glad he still had a job. Both of Izaya's hands were on his butt. The only difference was he was getting aroused. "No."

Taking a step back he held the skirt down. Izaya noticed. "You like that, Shizu-chan? Did you like it when he did it?"

"N-no." Shizuo took another step back. Izaya hopped off the desk stalking towards him. Shizuo backed up against the door. Would he get in trouble if he broke the lock?

Izaya pressed against him, his scent overloading. "You're hard, Shizu-chan." Shizuo gasped, fingers against the skirt. Izaya touched him, sliding under the skirt. Shizuo jolted hating the flimsy panties he was wearing. "Have you ever touched yourself?"

"...yeah." Shizuo bit his lip stopping himself from moaning.

"Show me."

"No. I-"

"It's your punishment for letting him touch you."

Shizuo reached under the skirt, averting his eyes. Izaya lifted it, placing the hem in his mouth. Nervously he inched the panties down taking out his erection. Izaya didn't look away. Closing his eyes he stroked himself.

"Who do you think about when you do it?"

Right now it was Izaya. Shizuo flushed at the knowledge. He found his boss attractive.

"Turn around." Shizuo did so, glad he was covered. The wings were torn from his back. "You don't let anyone else touch you." Sharp teeth grazed the back of his throat, sinking deep. He heard the clink of a belt being undone. "The next time you do, I'll show you exactly who you belong to."

Shizuo gasped feeling something touch his ass. "No."

The panties dropped to the floor. He could feel Izaya pressed against him, a hotness between his legs. "This is the only warning you're getting." Shizuo felt the raven thrust between his thighs. "Close your legs."

He did as he was told, feeling Izaya between them. Izaya had him pinned against the door, thrusting between his thighs. Shizuo panted fumbling with his own. He could feel the heat rubbing against his balls. His ass twitched, a small throbbing in his gut.

He'd found his partner perverted. Izaya was no better but he liked it. He closed his eyes feeling the raven pressed against him. He found himself wishing his boss was without clothes, thrusting deep inside him. Shizuo came at the thought. Izaya bit him again slamming forward. He felt the rigid length shudder. A drop touched his skin, the rest against the door like his own.

"Go and get changed." Izaya stepped back as if he hadn't done anything.

Shizuo trembled looking down at the door. "What about-"

"Leave it." Izaya unlocked the door. "Remember what I said."

Shizuo pulled up his panties. Izaya slapped his butt as he left. He moved down the stairs without looking back. When he reached the changing rooms he risked a glance seeing Izaya still watching him.

x-x-x

Shizuo found working with his other partner much easier. The two of them got along well. He was used to wearing the costumes. His partner didn't touch him inappropriately. The cameraman praised them both on a job well done. It had been a strange day.

"Shizuo-kun, the boss wants to see you." Shizuo froze. His heart thumped hard, a strange tingling spreading down his arms.

He reached the bottom of the steps seeing his first partner curled up in a ball and shaking pitifully. Before he could say anything, his partner saw him and screamed like a girl. Shizuo watched him run for the exit stumbling as he went. Taking the steps one at a time he knocked on the door. At least this time he was dressed in his own clothes.

"You wanted me?"

Izaya coaxed him forward towards the desk. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Shizuo asked oblivious. "He didn't touch me."

"I could see that. You two get along well."

Shizuo shrugged. "I guess." He blinked finding himself pinned against the desk, Izaya's body covering his own.

"I see." Izaya rocked against him, lips against his. Shizuo's brow furrowed. He didn't have a clue what he had done wrong this time. But whatever it was Izaya was touching him. Shizuo moaned daring to curl an arm around Izaya's shoulders.

End


	97. Fixed places

Title:- Fixed places

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo, Kanra x Shizuka

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, yuri

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to trading places.

Shizuka opened the door, a wide smile breaking across her face. "Izaya." Her arms went around him as much as they could without her belly touching him.

"Shizuka," her ex returned the smile, patting her back gently. "Someone looks happy. Is that genuine or your mood swings?"

"A little of both." Shizuka grinned taking a step back. Kanra was scowling on the sofa.

"Kanra." Izaya said curtly.

"Izaya." Kanra said just as strained.

Shizuka ignored the twins closing the door. "Do you want a drink?"

"Why are you here?" Kanra asked in a sulk.

"The apartment is still in my name." Izaya shrugged. He moved over to the sofa, perching on the edge. "I came to check on Shizuka."

"As you can see she's fine."

"And to invite you both to dinner."

Shizuka smiled but her girlfriend looked horrified. "No."

"No?" Izaya asked. She could feel the temperature drop.

"I can't. You expect me to see him again?"

"That's exactly what I expect. Shizuka?"

"I'm coming. He needs an update on your baby." Izaya tensed. "You haven't told him." She gasped.

"Not yet. There were other things that needed to be covered."

"Yeah, his body." Kanra sniggered. "It's not a good idea."

"Tough. Come to dinner or I'll bring him here." Izaya shrugged phone in hand.

"Kanra, I want to go." Shizuka sat next to her. "Please?"

"I can't. I can't go back to that house."

"Then it's a good thing we've moved." Izaya mentioned typing away.

"Y-you moved? It's only been a week."

"Shizu-chan needed a fresh start. He needs to know you're happy. Both of you. You are carrying his baby."

Kanra sneered. "Yeah and you look so happy about that. Why can't you be honest? You don't want me within a foot of your place."

"No, I don't. But Shizu-chan does. You two haven't seen or spoken to each other since you walked out. Shizuka, I'll text you the address."

"Okay. See you later, Izaya."

Izaya nodded resting a hand on her belly. Then he was gone, already on the phone and sounding like he was having the time of his life.

x-x-x

"I'm back." Izaya's voice rang out through the two bedroom apartment. It was smaller than his and Kanra's place but big enough. Shizuo glanced over the sofa. "You're not going to welcome me home?"

Shizuo didn't know what he was doing. Izaya had swept into his life, confessing his love and stalker tendencies. They were technically dating but taking it slow. He was still coming to terms with his own sexuality as well as a new relationship, given the disaster of his previous one.

"Welcome back, flea." Shizuo scowled fighting a blush. He didn't know what he was doing. Kanra hadn't wanted anything to do with him, she had been snappish and distant. Izaya was her complete opposite, demanding lap pillows and clinging to him like a monkey.

"Better." Izaya grinned flopping into his lap. Shizuo jumped in surprise. "So, we're going to have guests for dinner."

"Anyone I know?" He asked tiredly. He didn't know anything about Izaya, except the raven had a kid on the way and apparently loved him.

"Yeah. Kanra and Shizuka."

"No." Shizuo shook his head.

"Why not?" Izaya pouted, nuzzling against his knee.

"You know why. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Shizu-chan, you can't pretend she doesn't exist. Besides Shizuka will be there too. You two have only met once."

Shizuo sighed. "You want me to hang out with your ex wife?"

"Well when you say it like that." Izaya shook his head. "One meal. Come on. If it gets bad you can leave halfway through or I'll kick Kanra out."

"...fine. One meal. That's it."

"This is going to be great." Izaya grinned hugging him. Shizuo tried pulling the clingy raven away but in the end he gave up.

x-x-x

The apartment was spotless and hazard free, Izaya was setting the table whilst he was taking out trays and the loss of the pots to check on the food. It was almost done. Just a little bit longer. Shizuo stepped out of sight when the doorbell rang. Izaya glanced at him, flashing a smile. It didn't help. He heard a happy voice say Izaya's name. He heard Kanra's voice, bitter and miserable.

"Shizu-chan, our guests are here." With a disgruntled sigh he stepped out of his hiding place. "This is Shizuka."

"We've met." Shizuka smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"And you." Shizuo replied. The blonde looked genuinely happy to see both of them. He noticed her arms were crossed and she was pressing her knees together. "Bathroom is on the left."

"Great." Shizuka hurried past him. "Sorry, weak bladder."

Shizuo shrugged taking it in his stride. He turned away letting Izaya deal with Kanra's needs. He'd had a glance and that was enough.

Strangely enough he was fine meeting Izaya's ex wife. She was kind, a little bit clumsy but that was probably due to the baby. He didn't feel jealous or the need to question the two of them about their marriage.

"So this is your new place." Shizuka looked around. Shizuo wasn't sure if he needed to help steady her. "It's nice. Safe."

"Guess so." Shizuo shrugged. "You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"No, she's not." Izaya answered on her behalf.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen."

"I can help." Shizuka wandered over to him.

"No. Sit down." Izaya told her. "You're supposed to be resting."

"Stop telling her what to do." Kanra snapped.

"Then start paying attention."

Shizuka sighed. "Kitchen?"

"Are you sure you-"

"I'll be fine. I'll just watch."

"Fine. You can make your own decisions." Shizuo left the pair to bicker, Shizuka followed him into the kitchen, taking a seat at table.

"You're kind. I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

"About Kanra, she picked you because you looked like me. But I guess you already knew that."

"Yeah." Shizuo turned away checking on the stove.

"It's the same for me. I thought you should know I'm not in love with him but I do care. There's no need for you to worry."

Shizuo shrugged opening the fridge. He poured a glass of milk for himself and one for his guest.

"Thanks. I did bring some cakes but Izaya took the bag from me." Shizuka smiled gulping down her drink.

x-x-x

"Mm, this is sooo good." Shizuka grinned stuffing her face. "Can you come and live with me?"

"You have a chef." Izaya reminded her.

"All his dishes are small and they don't have a kind taste to them." Shizuka pointed out. At least she was making conversation. Shizuo and Kanra weren't saying a word. "I'm jealous, Kanra got to eat this everyday."

"If you say so." Kanra muttered.

Shizuka looked between the pair, her gaze shifting to Izaya. "Shizuo, you excited about being a father?"

The blond tensed. "Doesn't matter."

"Really? I thought you'd be really happy."

"Shizuka, that's enough." Izaya shook his head.

"Stop telling my girlfriend what to do!" Kanra snapped. She's not your wife any more."

"She's still carrying my baby."

"What, you worried she'll have a change of heart? Don't worry you'll still get the baby when it's born."

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo asked finally entering the conversation; if it could be called that any more.

"Shizu-chan-"

"I'm keeping my baby and Shizuka is giving hers to Izaya." Kanra told him.

"What? Flea, what's going on?"

"Ah, Shizuo-" Things were getting bad. Shizuo looked like he was about to leave.

"Shizu-chan, I-"

"I told you-"

"I know-"

Shizuka sighed. Leaning over she kissed him. Shizuo froze as did the other two. She continued nipping at his lip. Her hand cupped the back of his head. He didn't push her away.

"Shizuka!" Izaya and Kanra were on their feet pulling her away.

"What? It's not fair if I'm the only one that hasn't kissed him." Izaya glared at her.

"Don't touch my Shizu-chan."

"Oi, what have I told you about calling me that!"

"This isn't the time, Shizu-chan."

"No, apparently not."

All three of them winced as the door slammed.

"Shit." Izaya cursed.

"Did we do something wrong?" Shizuka asked.

"No, this is my fault." Izaya sighed. "I knew it was too early."

"It was worth a try, right Kanra?"

"If you say so."

Shizuka glanced at Izaya. She could see he was getting irritated with Kanra. "Um, Kanra. I think we should go now."

"We shouldn't have come at all."

"Yeah, you're right. Shizuka, you can call a cab right?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Izaya."

"Not your fault." Izaya looked pointedly at Kanra.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed unlocking the door. He'd calmed down enough so he was confident he wouldn't hurt anyone. "Welcome back." Izaya waved from the sofa.

"Yeah. I'll do the dishes."

"Already done. Come here, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo pulled off his shoes lining them next to Izaya's. He moved to the sofa sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"That was probably too early."

"Yeah."

Izaya shifted crawling into his lap. "You let Shizuka kiss you."

"I couldn't exactly push a pregnant woman away, could I?" Shizuo grumbled.

"I'm disinfecting you."

"Now you're just being childish." Shizuo murmured against Izaya's lips. "You shouldn't say bad things about your ex wife."

Izaya effectively shut him up with another kiss. Shizuo let it slide falling back. Izaya lay on top of him, taking his hand. "It doesn't matter who it is, she shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry. I should have told you. If Shizuka keeps the baby it won't grow up happy."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've seen how Kanra is to me, right? What do you think she'll be like to my child?"

"Oh."

Izaya sighed. "Yeah. Shizuka knows it too."

"I'll make a shitty parent, flea." Shizuo turned his head away.

"You don't know that. Neither of us know how we'll be." Izaya rested his head on his chest.

"...I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Not if you want to be with me." Izaya murmured.

x-x-x

Shizuo got along with Shizuka great. They actually had a lot in common. They could pass for twins. She trusted him explicitly. They spoke and met up when Kanra was sleeping.

He was the one that was with the blonde when her waters broke. Despite the slight difference in conception dates, the two women went into labour at the same time. He held her hand helping her through.

Shizuka screamed and cried and screamed some more cursing Izaya's name and the entire male population. Her forehead was drenched, his free hand using a cloth to wipe her sweat. He didn't look down.

Shizuo stayed by her side throughout the whole thing. His hand was a little numb and maybe his fingers fractured. Shizuka delivered a healthy baby boy. The doctors cleaned him up and handed him over.

Shizuka smiled cradling the baby. She placed a kiss on his head. "Shizuo, take him. He's yours."

Shizuo felt numb. The blonde sighed sitting up and easing the baby into his arms. "You're a natural. Which room is Kanra in?"

"D-don't you want to name him?" Shizuo asked throat dry.

"That's the job of a parent." Shizuka grinned. "Don't let Izaya pick the name. The man has no naming sense."

Shizuo leaned back against the window staring down at the small baby in his arms. "...Tsukishima." He looked up to see if Shizuka agreed with his choice but she was already gone.

x-x-x

It wasn't going well. Kanra wasn't relaxing. She wasn't focused on doing what the doctors were telling her. Izaya looked down at his twin. She wasn't listening to him either. He might as well be a cardboard cut out.

"Sorry, I'm late." Shizuka rushed in wearing a hospital gown. "Izaya, go." Kanra relaxed.

"You're alright."

Izaya left them to it. Shizuo was sitting on a chair beside the bed. "Hey."

"Hey. He's so small."

"Tiny." Izaya agreed. "Can I hold him?"

"You're his father." It wasn't said with malice.

"So are you. What do we call him?"

"Tsukishima. Shizuka told me to pick the name."

"Little Tsuki it is."

x-x-x

Kanra gave birth to a little boy. Shizuka said they'd named him Hachimeroppi. The two of them moved away, paying their own way. They no longer needed Izaya's help.

Shizuo kept in touch with Shizuka, the two of them swapping baby pictures. He never thought of Roppi as his. Sure the child had his DNA but he was Kanra and Shizuka's.

His son was the one sleeping in his arms. Tsuki was growing each day. His eyes were Izaya's but his hair was a mousy brown. Shizuo loved him unconditionally.

He heard the click of a camera. Izaya was at the doorway half dressed. "There's my two favourites. Looks like you've got an email. Want me to take him?"

Shizuo nodded handing over their sleeping son. The email was from Shizuka. It was a picture of her in a beautiful white dress holding her son. He was already married again. It was the first thing Izaya had done as soon as they were able.

"Ah so they finally did it." Izaya murmured behind him. "She looks happy."

"Yeah." Shizuo smiled clicking reply.

"I'm happy too, Shizu-chan." Izaya kissed his cheek.

"Me too." Shizuo turned his head finding Izaya's lips.

x-x-x

"Mama." Tsuki scrambled in his arms. "Hug."

"Okay." Shizuo smiled sitting on the bench." Tsuki liked hugs. His son was spoilt thanks to Izaya and himself.

"Play?"

"Not yet." Shizuo looked out across the park. "We're waiting for someone."

"Dada?"

"No. He's working."

"Ooh."

"Shizuo." Shizuka sat down next to him looking radiant. In her arms was a boy the same age as Tsuki with black hair and red eyes. "You're looking well."

"And you." Shizuo said. His son had gone still staring at the other boy.

"Roppi, this is Tsuki." Shizuka smiled.

Shizuo gently lowered Tsuki to the ground by his feet. Shizuka did the same. They watched as both boys stared at each other. Tsuki grinned hugging the other boy.

"Looks like they like each other." Shizuka grinned.

"Yeah." Though he didn't know how much they would in the future. "I brought cakes." Shizuo held up the bag.

"Snap." Shizuka held up hers. "Izaya know you're here?"

"No. Kanra?"

"No. Looks like it's our little secret." Shizuka sighed looking down at their children.

"Yeah."

x-x-x

Both boys screamed when it was time to leave. Tsuki flailed in his arms trying to reach Roppi. "You'll see each other again." Shizuo murmured. Shizuka nodded in agreement trying to pacify her own son.

Eventually they got the pair to settle down. They said their goodbyes promising to meet up again. "Mama. Want Roppi."

"Tsuki, you'll see him again." Shizuo sighed. "You can't talk about him in front of your father."

"Why?"

Shizuo shook his head. It was time to go home.

Izaya was waiting for them when they got home. The raven's stress melted from his face, turning into a soft grin full of adoration. "Shizu-chan, Tsuki." Izaya threw his arms around them. "Welcome home."

Shizuo grinned. "I'm home."

"Home dada." Tsuki giggled.

End


	98. Placement

Title:- Placement

Pairing:- Roppi x Tsuki

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- They finally get some time to themselves

Things had finally settled down. Enough that he could feel safe away from his soulmate anyway. Tonight was just his original family. It felt like an eternity since it had just been them. Everyone had gotten used to the convenience of the god realm. Their little pocket of existence was protection against anything and everything.

Tsuki sat curled up in his mother's arms. He knew he was too old to be acting like a child but it was what he needed and Shizuka was smiling as she held him. Saika smiled sadly patting his head.

Out of all of them, Saika had been the only one without a soulmate. He knew she was probably lonely and seeing they were all paired up made it worse. Tsuki smiled happy she was with them. They were sitting in a dome shaped room covered in large soft cushions. Delic was lounging across one, Tsugaru sat cross legged next to him, Shitsuo and Shizuo appeared through a door that quickly vanished.

"Shizuo, you look tired." His mother said. Saika stood up going over to her son. Gently she guided him to sit down.

They all knew what he had been through. What everyone had been through. To everyone else they were stories. But to him everyone but Shizuo had been living their lives out in front of him and Roppi. Delic had teased him about being a voyeur.

"I'm fine. Izaya already pesters me enough. I don't need you guys worrying about me."

"Shizuo, your soul was torn to bits." Tsugaru sighed. None of them had their powers any more. They didn't need them anyway. Tsuki was anxious that Izaya had control over them. The only consolation was that Izaya had undergone an emotional overhaul. Shizuo was the raven's everything.

"I'm recovering." Shizuo responded leaning against Saika. Tsuki watched Saika smooth her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not saying anything." Delic shrugged. "It looks like you have everything under control."

"Yeah. Izaya's taking care of things for now."

"You're not the only one that could do with a rest." Shizuka yawned. "Kanra is clingy and possessive."

"Ew, way too much info mom." Delic stuck his tongue out.

"And who was the one that fell?" She shot back in good humour.

"What can I say? I was bored."

Tsuki smiled listening to the familiar bickering. This was his family. Happy and together. Finally.

"What I find crazy is we all ended up together. In every single life." Shitsuo held out a hand. A piece of cake appeared in his palm.

"That's because our little Tsuki was protecting us." His mother grinned arms tightening around him. If she started smothering him in kisses he would have to move.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Delic grinned swiping the cake.

"Get your own." Shitsuo snatched it back.

"Delic stop stealing your brother's food."

"Yes mom." Delic grinned. "So, Tsuki. You've seen everything. Which Orihara is the best in the sack?"

Tsuki's face flamed. "I-I don't know. I didn't see anything! R-Roppi-kun made sure of it."

"Ooh jealous boyfriend." Delic teased. "Not that Hibiya is any better. I can't believe he kept me in a cage."

"Kanra's the same." His mother sighed. "I suppose it keeps the romance alive."

"What romance?" Delic scoffed. "He's all, mine mine mine."

"Psyche isn't like that." Tsugaru said.

"Hah. There's a word for that. Yandere." Delic announced.

Tsuki said nothing. Hibiya was over protective and jealous, Izaya he couldn't read but he had an obsession with Shizuo. Psyche was the most dangerous. In each lifetime he had been innocent and harmless to Tsugaru but behind his back... Tsuki shuddered.

"I think that's enough." Shizuo said his voice a whisper. Tsuki tried not to see how sick his brother looked. He was pale, his hair not blond, not brown but something between. His eyes were haunted. It wasn't a surprise Izaya spent most of his time with them now.

Saika looked worried laying Shizuo down in her lap. Shizuo didn't resist, his eyes closed as if he was asleep. Tsuki saw the gold light flicker around his frame before the others noticed. "He's healing." Shizuka murmured.

"Looks like Shizuo got the brunt of it. Trust his soulmate to be a psychopath." Delic sighed waving a hand. A thick blanket floated above his brother.

Tsuki couldn't defend Izaya. He couldn't defend any of them. They had all made mistakes. Tsugaru had done something bad to someone who had hurt Psyche. Delic was bad anyway and Shitsuo had broken the rules. The only one of them that hadn't was Saika. She was the purest out of all of them. She had been their guardian guiding them together whilst he watched.

He had been helpless and almost broken in the process. "Tsuki?" Tsugaru looked over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I need to lay down."

"Yeah, I suppose it's time for bed."

Shizuka released him. Behind them futons appeared. Tsuki crawled into his, his clothes fading from his body. Above him the roof of the dome turned black. In the darkness small specks of lights formed. A starry sky. Tsuki wondered which one had created it.

His mother was already asleep. His brothers looked as awed as he felt. Saika sat stroking Shizuo's fur. His brother was in his animal form. The glow around him had thickened. Saika caught him looking and smiled. Tsuki curled up lifting a hand to his shoulder. His mark throbbed under his touch. Roppi was with him.

x-x-x

 _Tears streamed down his cheeks. Something was wrong. So horribly wrong and he had no idea what to do about it. His mother hadn't been reborn. He'd watched everyone live out their lives but his mother had yet to reappear. First Shizuo and now his mother._

 _Tsuki covered his mouth retching where he sat. They were leaving him. He was going to be left alone. He began to shake at the thought. Seeing his family for over and over again had been devastating enough. The only reason he hadn't broken was because he knew they'd be reborn._

 _So where were they now? Were his mother and brother prisoners to their own race? Had their souls been snuffed out? Tsuki pushed himself to his knees rushing at the edge of the barrier. His fists pounded on it. "Let me out! Let me out!" He screamed punching harder._

 _His hand stung. His skin was peeling and the first drops of blood fell. Tsuki ignored it driven by the pain and loneliness of his prison. Even if he did get out, it didn't matter. None of his family recognised him. He wasn't a son or a brother. He was a stranger._

 _"Tsuki!" Roppi was there arms around his waist to pull him back. Tsuki flailed kickin out and wailing at the barrier. "Tsuki, calm down."_

 _"Let me go!" Tsuki shrieked aware of Roppi's hyper hearing._

 _"Calm down."_

 _"Let me go let me go lemme go!" Roppi held him firm dropping to the floor. Tsuki wriggled trying to get free. When that didn't work he jammed a bloodied fist into the raven's jaw._

 _Roppi growled fingers tangled in his hair, his head was yanked back and then his cries were muffled. Tsuki blinked feeling the softness of Roppi's lips against his own. He couldn't move away._

 _Roppi brushed his tears away with the pad of his thumb. Tsuki stopped crying staring at the raven in shock. He couldn't say anything and Roppi stayed silent. His head lolled against Roppi's shoulder._

 _The silence wasn't suffocating. It was what he was used to. He didn't know what was going through Roppi's mind. "Have you calmed down now?"_

 _Tsuki gave a slight nod of his head. His fingers curled in Roppi's shirt. "S-sorry. I-"_

 _"It's a delay. Your mother will be born again."_

 _"...yeah. I'm going to lay down."_

 _"Why?" Roppi growled._

 _"...I-I'm alone. My family is out there where I- I can't reach them."_

 _"I'm here."_

 _"Y-you're stuck with me."_

 _"So I'm what? Your cell mate?" Roppi snapped. "I chose to be with you."_

 _"I-I'm sorry." Tsuki pushed away. "I-"_

 _"I didn't want to hurt you."_

 _"Huh?" Tsuki met Roppi's gaze. "You didn't-"_

 _"I will. You're my soul mate. I want to bind us together."_

 _Tsuki lowered his head. "Y-you want to be with me?"_

 _Roppi kissed him. "I wouldn't have stayed otherwise."_

 _Tsuki felt like crying again. "I want to be with you."_

 _Roppi gave him a rare smile, caressing his cheek. They kissed, Tsuki found himself lowered against something soft. Roppi took his time removing their clothes. His lips tickled against his skin._

 _Tsuki looked at the mark standing out on the raven's throat. His fingers reached for it. "Will I have this?"_

 _"Yeah. You'll carry my mark."_

 _"...I l-like that."_

 _Roppi kissed him again. "I'm glad."_

x-x-x

Tsuki woke up patting the space beside him. Roppi wasn't there. He sat up seeing everyone else was asleep. Imagining his clothes on, he crawled out of the futon and wished it away. Quietly he made his way past everyone, stopping when he heard a soft whine.

Tsuki was careful picking up the sleeping puppy. His brother was sleeping fitfully, the glow around him flickering. He knew what Shizuo needed. It was the same as him.

Leaving the room he found himself in a long hall either side. Picking randomly he headed right. "...I-Izaya-san." Tsuki whispered. He didn't really want the raven coming for him. "I-Izaya-"

"I heard you the first time." Izaya spoke from behind him. Tsuki jumped spinning around. "What do you want? Where are you taking my Shizu-chan?"

Tsuki bit his lip taking a step closer. "Shizuo-nii isn't sleeping well. I think he wants you."

Izaya stared hard at him. "Well this makes a change." Gently the raven took Shizuo in his arms, cradling him close. Tsuki watched as the glow thickened.

"P-please take good care of him." Tsuki turned away flustered heading in the opposite direction. "I-I have to go."

"With your sense of direction?" Izaya smirked but he didn't say it meanly. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt. "Apart from me and Shizu-chan, you and Roppi have the strongest bond. You did it twice after all."

Tsuki gasped wondering how Izaya knew. Before he could say anything, the raven swung him around into the wall. But it wasn't a wall. Suddenly it was a doorway and he was going through. Tsuki landed on a heap on the floor. His heart beat quickened seeing it was his own room. Crawling into bed he snuggled against his soulmate and went to sleep.

x-x-x

 _Roppi was so gentle with him it made him want to cry. In the wolf demon's hands he was a porcelain doll. Tsuki lay stretched out before him flushed. Everything was new to him. Kisses lined his collar bone, Roppi's touches making him feel good in a weird way._

 _"R-Roppi-kun, I feel strange." He whined in panic._

 _"You'll feel better soon." The raven told him gliding down his body. Tsuki stared seeing what was being done. His legs were lifted and then he couldn't see so well._

 _"Wah!" Tsuki jolted feeling something wet against his butt. "R-Roppi-kun, stop. It's dirty." He tried to move his arms but whatever Roppi was doing to him, didn't want him to move. "Nn."_

x-x-x

Tsuki opened his eyes staring at Roppi, who was watching him with amusement. "Looks like you were having a good dream."

Tsuki flushed in embarrassment. "T-that was a m-memory."

"I know. Calm down." Roppi drew him in close. "I thought you were staying with your family?"

"I couldn't sleep. It's strange not having you by my side." Tsuki murmured burying his head in Roppi's chest.

"I'm always by your side."

"Yeah. Um, d-did you tell Izaya about our binding?"

Roppi yawned playing with his hair. "No. It's none of his business. Why? Did he say something to you?"

"H-he knows we did the binding twice."

"Oh. He probably noticed my original mark was gone. It was glaringly obvious. Now go back to sleep."

"Goodnight, Roppi."

x-x-x

 _Tsuki did cry. Roppi eased inside him, rocking into the cradle of his hips. It felt good. His fingers clung to the raven, muffling a gasp into his shoulder._

 _"Hey, focus. Where do you want your mark?"_

 _"M-my mark?"_

 _"Yeah. I need to bite you. Think about it."_

 _Tsuki nodded. He'd seen the marks they never moved. Maybe his shoulder. Roppi kissed him, tongue slipping past his lips. Tsuki pushed his own into the raven's mouth. He wanted to do something too. His fingers ran down Roppi's back to the base of his tail. Brushing against the soft fur, Tsuki felt a burst of pain in his mouth, his own blood on his tongue._

 _"Shit." Roppi cursed. Tsuki felt his tongue swell, becoming more sensitive. "Sorry."_

 _"R-Roppi-kun?" Tsuki asked wondering what he'd done wrong. His tongue touched the roof of his mouth, causing a shiver to go through him, as his body trembled._

 _"...your mark. It's on your tongue."_

 _"Oh." Tsuki moaned against the raven._

x-x-x

"You're not asleep?" Tsuki yawned seeing his soulmate next to him.

"No, I'd rather watch you." Roppi lightly nipped his lip. "Good dream?"

"I was remembering when we did the binding." Tsuki confessed.

Roppi groaned. "Don't remind me. It was a decade before we figured out how to fix it."

"I-I liked it." Tsuki blushed. "How comes you don't feel it?"

"I'm made of tougher stuff." Roppi pulled him closer. "You'll know when I feel it."

"R-Roppi-kun!" Tsuki scrambled away, not getting very far. He was caught in his soulmate's arms. With a smile he kissed the raven, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He felt a jolt and then he was against the soft pillows. "Y-you can do what you want."

x-x-x

Tsugaru couldn't sleep. Turning over he looked around the circle. Tsuki was gone and so was Shizuo. With a soft sigh he got up envisioning his clothes on. He loved his family but his presence was needed elsewhere. He could feel the slight tug through the link. Psyche needed him.

A door appeared connecting their rooms. Tsugaru walked through smiling softly as he spotted his soulmate curled up in the bed clutching a pillow. "That's not to replace me is it?"

Psyche blinked lifting his head. "Tsu-chan. Weren't you having a sleepover?"

Tsugaru shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." The covers were lifted inviting him in.

"Mm, me neither." Psyche grinned nuzzling against him. "Goodnight." Tsugaru closed his eyes falling straight asleep.

x-x-x

Shitsuo opened his eyes feeling movement beneath him. He'd thought it was a remnant of his dream but no. He was being carried by Sakuraya. It was pointless to be embarrassed or protest. The raven was as strong as he was effeminate.

Besides it wasn't too far, he wasn't in any danger of being dropped. Looking back at his family he sighed. "Why?"

"I couldn't sleep." Sakuraya said softly.

"I was asleep." Shitsuo sighed allowing himself to be set on the bed.

"You woke up easily enough." His soulmate pointed out climbing in next to him. Shitsuo said nothing wrapping his arms around Sakuraya's naked chest. "Goodnight."

"Mm."

x-x-x

Delic was awake but chose to keep his eyes closed. He could tell Hibiya was standing close to his head, tapping one foot impatiently. Probably had his hands on his hips too, come to collect him like a jealous wife. Guess that made him the awol husband then.

"I know you're awake." Hibiya's tone was angry but never cold. His soulmate was full of fire and over the top on most things. "I can feel your amusement."

Shit. They couldn't hide anything from one another. Hibiya was his own personal lie detector. With a sigh he opened his eyes.

"What took you so long?"

"Huh?" He whispered not wanting to disturb the others.

"The others went back on their own. Why do I have to come and get you?" Hibiya sulked. For Delic it was the most adorable thing in any world.

Sitting up he cast a glance around the room. All of his brothers were gone. "Sorry." Delic murmured holding out a hand. Hibiya grabbed it pulling him up and against his chest. "Don't do anything in front of my mom."

"I won't." The two of them left the room moving to their own. Hibiya squeezed his hand refusing to let go. Delic grinned squeezing back.

"I love you." Hibiya tensed, his face the colour of a rose.

"T-that's obvious." His soulmate snapped.

Delic smiled wrapping his arms around Hibiya's waist from behind. "You're not going to say it back?"

"Wha? W-who do you think you-" Delic gave Hibiya his best kicked puppy look. "T-that's- I...love you too." His soulmate flamed striding on ahead.

x-x-x

Shizuka sighed as the link got smaller, a heat pressed against her back. "I'm not leaving." Her hand was stretched out holding onto Saika. Her sister was the only one without a partner.

"That's why I'm in here." Kanra whispered in her ear. "Move over I can't breathe."

"It's a small futon."

"Or your humongous breasts are hogging the space." Kanra slid a hand underneath her top.

"Hey! Fine." She thought of a bigger futon. That's what she got, leaving more than enough space for the both of them. "Happy?"

"You already know the answer to that." Kanra squeezed her. She could feel her clothes melting off her.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter."

"Those aren't all my thoughts." Kanra smirked ducking under the covers. Shizuka gripped them, a gag forming over her mouth as her back arched. Her sons were all gone. Saika was fast asleep. She wouldn't wake up.

x-x-x

Shizuo could feel him. Izaya was sitting on a chair beside the bed. His mouth slipped into a frown. "Shizu-chan? Are you okay?"

"...yeah."

"Good. I guess I'll go back for now."

"Stay." Shizuo held out his hand. Izaya stared at it. "Please."

"I shouldn't. Make sure you rest, Shizu-chan." Izaya turned to leave.

Closing his eyes, Shizuo pictured the raven in bed curled in his arms. He heard Izaya gasp in surprise. This was the realm he could have what he wanted.

"Stay." He murmured curling his arms around his soulmate.

"If you insist." But Izaya was smiling hand in his. "I've been thinking," crap not another scheme "no. You're not strong enough right now to contribute power to this place."

Shizuo scowled. "Neither are you. Not on your own."

"I know. That's why I want to hand control over to someone else in the meantime."

"Not Tsuki!" Shizuo growled. His brother had been through too much.

"No, not him. Saika. She has the power and the focus." Izaya explained.

"Don't force anything on her. She's my mother."

"I know. It's her decision but given the state of your recovery, she's going to agree."

"Ugh. Tired." Shizuo closed his eyes keeping a firm hold of Izaya. Don't go anywhere. He thought. Izaya's arms wrapped around him, a kiss upon his cheek.

x-x-x

Tsuki was lost. He'd wanted to get back to his family before they noticed he was missing. Turning the corner he groaned seeing a labyrinth in front of him. He couldn't tell if it was his own mind working against him or Izaya.

With a sigh he plopped down on the floor closing his eyes. He needed Roppi. He shouldn't have left his side. Tsuki followed the link between them using it to guide his way. One moment his back was against the wall,the next he was falling through a doorway. His head hit the floor, looking up he could see Roppi standing over him.

"I-I made it!" Tsuki grinned.

"You got lost again." Roppi sighed helping him up. "Come on, Izaya has called a meeting."

"I-is that bad?"

"Who knows. At least this time we get a warning."

"Yeah." Tsuki nodded taking the raven's hand. Roppi squeezed it leading him out of the room back to their family.

End


	99. The darker side of lust

Title:- The darker side of lust

Pairing:- Roppi x Tsuki

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to the darker side of love

Requested by:- guest

It's just dinner. The man promised. Tsuki looks up out from underneath the raven on top of him. There's someone at the door. "H-Hibiya sama, there's-"

"I didn't give you permission to speak."

Tsuki nods clenching his fists. His teeth gnaw at the inside of his lips, head buried in the pillow to muffle his cries. He's been brought and paid for, the money is already sitting in his boss's bank account. He's not allowed to refuse.

"Hibiya! What do you think you're doing?" It's a male voice. Tsuki knows it's none of his business. He doesn't have feelings for his client.

"Who let you in?"

"You gave me the key." The voice snaps. Boyfriend. Tsuki realises. He listens to the heavy footsteps along the bedroom floor. He feels an iron grip on his arm and then he's being ripped out from underneath Hibiya and tossed to the floor. The sight isn't pretty.

Curling in on himself for a speck of modesty, Tsuki dare not look up. "I can't believe you would pull this shit again." Something hits him in the face. "You can get out. I don't know what he promised you but he's taken."

Tsuki stands slowly, his clothes held across him like a barrier. He doesn't look at the boyfriend. Best not to in a situation like this. It's not the first time he's been walked in on. Instead he turns to Hibiya and gives a small polite bow. "T-thank you for your p-patronage."

It's a phrase he's been taught from young. Walking calmly from the room, his limbs start shaking as he passes the threshold out of sight. In double time he's changed and looking for the way out. "Excuse me, could you show me the exit?" He asks the butler. The last thing he wants is to be lost in a mansion like this.

x-x-x

Tsuki sighs opening the door. His keys drop into the small bowl at the side, his shoes lazily kicked off by the door. It's been a long day. "I'm home." He calls out. No one responds. With a sigh he shrugs off the bartender vest and unbuttons his shirt. Both are thrown in the wash. It's been a long day.

Walking past the phone he pushes the button. "You have no new messages." Ah. Same as usual. No one needs him. It's not like he's alone. He has his parents and his two brothers, Shizuo and Kasuka. Kasuka is always busy and Shizuo doesn't like contact much. Why leave a message that would only be a series of grunts and curses?

Tsuki looks to the sofa. Kasuka brought it, the same as the bed. Otherwise it wouldn't be there. He doesn't need it. But now he thinks of it as a closer bed when he's tired. In the end it's his own fault. He shouldn't have dropped out of college. He was a coward that hadn't been able to breathe in his class.

Forcing his body to move, Tsuki trudges into the small kitchen like a zombie. He doesn't bother with the fridge. Nothing in there but milk and pudding cups. Opening the cupboard he takes out a small pot, boils the kettle and tears off the lid. He leaves the instant ramen to soak and stretch. Dinner will be ready for consumption in a few minutes. Within that time, Tsuki peels off his pants and tosses them in the wash; not without first taking the cash from his pocket. He has a quick shower focusing on cleaning himself out.

It's heading into the colder months, so his choice of clothing is a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Tsuki leaves the towel flopped on his head. Droplets of water fall on the back of his neck but it's probably the only thing keeping him awake.

His bedroom is the largest room in the apartment. His bed is big enough for a threesome; it makes him sad how he now thinks. His curtains are a translucent red, his walls a soft cream. He got rid of the desk after college. The only other thing in his room is a chest of drawers and a small book case. All the books are by a single author. The latest one he's reading is on the bed, a makeshift bookmark keeping his page. Tsuki grabs the thick novel and the large teddy bear from his bed.

He drops them on the sofa, collects his completed dinner and settles for the night. Sitting cross legged he opens the book across his lap, twirling his ramen around his chopsticks.

x-x-x

A small constant beeping fills the apartment. Tsuki groans opening his eyes. Thanks to his job he's become completely nocturnal. With a sigh he reaches blindly around before realising his phone is still in his pocket. Sitting up the book falls from his chest. His arm is still clutching the teddy. Mechanically he closes the book, returning both items to his bed.

There's a muted series of thuds where the neighbour is hitting the wall. "Sorry." Tsuki mumbles rushing to the kitchen. His hand fumbles in the pocket of his pants finding the device. His thumb swipes across the screen and the sound stops.

Tsuki leaves it on the counter for now. Opening the fridge he takes out a pudding cup. It's an hour to midnight. Leaning against the counter he devours the treat but the sweetness doesn't hit his tongue. It tastes bitter as it has done in a while. Checking the date he knows it's fine. It's he himself that's stale.

A shower to freshen up, an identical bartender suit; intended for that purpose. His phone, shoes, a brush through his birds nest of hair. His plain trench coat was on the hook by the door. It wasn't that cold yet. Next to it was a long thick white scarf. Tsuki ran his fingers along it, smiling softly. He'd written a letter to his favourite author and had been sent the scarf in return along with a card saying thank you. He liked to believe it was from the author himself but knew it probably wasn't the case.

Even so he didn't like taking it out. He didn't know what he would do if it got damaged. No. It was better it stay in one piece. Tsuki pulled his collar tighter and left the apartment.

He called a cab because he had no sense of direction. In the dark it was worse. Those in the dark had no morals, poisoned by alcohol, the need to hurt. Anything could happen. Tsuki wouldn't be another victim dragged into a dark alley.

x-x-x

He was early. The cab arrived at corruption without any problems. "T-thank you." Tsuki mumbled handing over the cash with a shaking hand. He didn't have the courage to ask for the change.

"You sure you want to come here?" The driver looked back at him.

Tsuki gave him a bleak smile. "I-I work here." Quickly he opened the door and got out, not wanting to hold the driver up. Glancing up at the sign, Tsuki darted inside the dark interior.

He was met with an aroma that made him instantly relax. That's how the boss worked. Anything to manipulate the clients into spending more. Tsuki hurried to his post. A bartender. It's what his job description had first stated. That was until a client had told him he was adorable and the boss realised he could be used.

He was a host. Not the plan or the intention but it's what had happened. His confidence was in the negatives, so it hadn't been easy to get the job. In fact he was sure he'd only been hired to piss his brother off, given that the owner was someone Shizuo hated. Why else would he have been hired? He stumbled, over filled the glasses, dropped the glasses, shut his fingers in the till and was too timid to ask the clients questions. The only thing he had going for him was his looks. He'd copied Shizuo and dyed his hair, in hopes of giving himself courage. His skin was smooth and he had a touch of baby face, coupled with his innocence, he was perfect for a certain type of client.

Tsuki didn't integrate with the other hosts. He did as he was told. "Tsuki, bring a bottle of champagne to booth five."

"...I-ice?" He stammered. The host was gone. Tsuki went outback there were already a couple waiting. Taking the bucket he left his station and went looking for booth five.

"Where the hell are you going?" The same host yelled grabbing his arm. Tsuki mumbled an apology. He was led to the correct booth. Nervously he set the bucket in the centre of the table.

He could feel the client's eyes on him, raking over his body. Quickly he turned to leave. "Bartender, stay and drink with us."

"...Tsuki, come see our guest." The other host grabbed his arm so he couldn't run. "I'll get another chair."

"Don't worry, Tsuki-chan can sit on my lap."

x-x-x

Tsuki bent over leaning against the wall outside corruption and threw up. Tears streaked down his cheeks. Wiping his eyes he backed away from the wall. "You okay?" A soft voice asked. Tsuki felt the sturdiness in his hand, caught the blond of his hair. "Shizuo." Turning around he threw himself into his brother's arms.

"Um, I think you have the wrong person."

"Hey! What are you doing to my Tsu-chan?" He found himself pulled back harshly.

"Oh. S-sorry. I-I thought you w-were- n-never mind." The man in front of him looked like Shizuo but it wasn't. His mind had tricked him. Tsuki bowed his head feeling suffocated by the three of them. Turning on his heel he darted back inside.

Like a clumsy oaf he barrelled into another client on the way back. "I-I'm sorry." This one lifted his chin and smiled.

"That's okay. Why are you in such a rush?"

"I-I have to get back to work." Tsuki tried backing away but his hand was caught, held to the man's lips.

"If you're with me, you won't get in trouble. You're cute."

He wasn't. He was disgusting. Why couldn't he say no? Why did he continuously let people drag him along?

x-x-x

"So this is a host club?" Tsugaru asked.

Roppi sighed leading the two of them to a booth where a host would attend to them. Originally he'd only wanted the writer to come. That didn't work out so well with the jealous boyfriend tagging along. "Yes."

"What's that smell?" Psyche sniffed screwing up his nose.

"Incense. It's there to relax you."

"Heh. You know a lot." Psyche scooted closer to his boyfriend in an obvious jealous display.

"My cousin owns this place. He doesn't shut up about it. I told him about needing to research a host club. He was more than happy to let us use this place." Roppi explained.

"Oh. I see. This is a new experience for us." Tsugaru looked like he was ready to pull out a pad and start writing down notes. Roppi had forbidden it. If the hosts knew what they were doing, they wouldn't get the proper service.

"First thing you need to know is that everything is fake. It's all an act to get the clients to spend money. They'll each have a character to play."

"Like me and Delic on stage?" Psyche asked clinging to Tsugaru. It was a sickening display.

"Huh? I don't know who you are."

"Psyche, from Psychedelic. Everyone knows me."

Roppi shrugged. It seemed to irritate the idol. "Why don't you have a look at the list and see what host you want for the evening?"

"Okay." Tsugaru reached for it but Psyche snatched it.

"I'll choose. Someone boring that my Tsu-chan won't be tempted by."

"Um excuse me, w-would you like a drink w-whilst you wait?" Roppi looked up. It was the same blond from before.

"No."

"O-okay." The host playing bartender shuffled off.

"He was cute." Psyche noted. Next to him Tsugaru gasped. "But he's not my Tsu-chan."

"It was an act." Roppi pointed out. "It's his character."

"He's not on the list."

"Which means clients have to ask specifically for him." Roppi sighed. Educating was difficult.

"Oh." Tsugaru tilted his head. "I thought he was really innocent."

"Indecent." Roppi murmured.

x-x-x

Booth eight still didn't have a host attending to them. Tsuki stayed behind the bar, using it as a protective barrier against the hosts and their clients. Unfortunately his job description required him to go around and check everyone was okay for drinks.

Avoiding the other booths he made a nervous beeline towards booth eight. They had no interest in him. It was safe. Stopping at the table he took a deep breath. "U-um w-would you like a-anything to d-drink?"

Both raven's reminded him of Hibiya. The one with red eyes glared at him. "No." Tsuki nodded. He turned away but caught sight of something black on the floor. Crouching down he picked it up. "I-is this y-yours?"

There was a loud crack as his hand was slapped away, the wallet snatched out of his hand. "Don't touch it with your filthy hands."

Tsuki recoiled stumbling back. "I-I was just-"

"I know exactly what you was doing. You're no better than a prostitute."

Tsuki hung his head clutching his chest. "I-I know. S-sorry to bother you." As if to prove the man's point he was called to booth four and accidentally walked into booth two.

x-x-x

Tsuki collapsed on the floor in the corner of his apartment. His head on his knees, he cried. Something soft touched his cheek. Gently tugging it down he wrapped the scarf around him, clutching it tightly. "R-Roppi-sama, g-give me strength."

That was where he spent his day, asleep under the coat rack, wrapped up in the scarf his favourite author had sent him. He would have liked to remain that way as long as possible.

Unfortunately his alarm rang out signalling the start of a new day. Tsuki was terrified of getting in trouble. Like a zombie he dragged himself into the shower and then the kitchen to force food down his throat. He couldn't face corruption alone. He didn't want to taint the scarf with such a place but he needed the strength. Curling the scarf around his neck, he vowed to protect the precious gift and left the apartment.

x-x-x

"I'm surprised we came back." Psyche leaned back in the plush chair. "You were pretty harsh to that host."

"It was the truth." Roppi patted his pocket.

"No. There's something important in your wallet." Tsugaru pointed out. As expected of a romance writer.

"Ooh. Show us."

"No." Roppi snapped. "It's private." The stupid idol pounced on him rummaging in his pocket. "Give that back."

Psyche was already sitting back taking out the laminated letter folded inside. "Dear Roppi-sama, I wanted to see you at your book signing but I didn't have the courage. Please forgive me, I don't like crowds." Psyche grinned. "It's from a fan."

"Give it." Roppi snapped.

"You're my favourite author. Actually you're the only author I like. I have all of your books. I like how dark they are, how so empty of hope you make the characters situations. It gives me strength knowing there could be worse things. Please never stop writing. If it doesn't bother you I'll send another letter congratulating you on your next book. Yours sincerely Tsuki." Psyche grinned. "Aw. Did you sleep with one of your fans?"

"No." Roppi growled snatching the letter and his wallet back. "Don't be so vulgar."

"Is that why you agreed to the collaboration? You wanted to include love in your stories?" Tsugaru asked.

Roppi flinched. "That's none of your business."

"We'll be working together." The other writer pointed out.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"You're in love with that fan?" Psyche grinned leaning forward.

"I just don't want him to be sad."

"You've never met?" Tsugaru asked.

Roppi held the wallet in his hands. "No. He doesn't use his own address and I don't know his last name. I-I sent him a prototype scarf that was supposed to be merchandise. After I sent it, I had the idea scrapped."

"Wait. So you sent this fan a one of a kind scarf? What will you do when you find them?"

Roppi scowled. "Isn't that obvious? I'd-"

"Good evening. Thank you for coming to Corruption, have you chosen a host you'd like to be attended by?"

Roppi sighed. They couldn't get a moments peace in this place.

"No? Have a look and let me know. If you need any drinks, feel free to call the bartender over."

Roppi sighed. "Fine. We'll have a drink."

The host smiled. "Great." Cupping his mouth like a megaphone, the host called down across the room. "Tsukishima! Booth six wants some drinks."

End


	100. Feeling it

Title:- Feeling it

Pairing:- Hibiya x Fem Delic

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, smut

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's a new beginning.

Requested by:- Tachumare

100\. Congrats we did it. This is the last one. I'll be opening up a new archive shortly, any uke Shizuo requests will be done there.

It didn't matter who you were, you could be happy. Delic was proof of that. She had a shit childhood with barely any friends but come puberty she was the apple of everyone's eye. She might have been rail roaded into getting a job as a courtesan, but that was all in the past. She'd eloped with one of her clients.

Well not eloped exactly. More like he swaggered in and kidnapped her, he refused to buy her though that's what he's done at the start. It was strange how no one had followed them. Not so much when she'd found out her suitor was a noble. Delic thought she'd known luxury, surrounded by pretty jewels and kimonos. But she'd seen nothing like Hibiya's abode. All five seconds she saw of it, it was beautiful. Then she'd been whisked away. Within a day, Hibiya had staked his claim and married her.

Hibiya didn't care about rules. He didn't care about his situation or station. So neither did she. They left, moved to a small town and brought a house. They were on their own, beginning a fresh new life. Hibiya was into traditions. Delic found herself swept up in his arms, carried bridal style into the house. She wasn't complaining. It was two bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom. More than her one room back in her old life.

She'd always liked water beds, it was one of the things Hibiya had asked before kidnapping her. He gently set her down and crossed his arms, waiting for her response. Delic wiggled her hips feeling the bed wobble beneath her. Looking up she beamed at her husband.

"It's perfect." Their first home together. Delic laid back against the soft buoyancy of the bed. "Thank you Hibiya."

"Hmph. This is nothing." Her husband stared at her. Sex was nothing new. It had been her profession. They could do it anytime. What they had now was special. Time to talk, time to hug and give chaste kisses.

That's why she rolled from the bed taking her hubby's hand. It was the simplest of things that made her happy. If she had to give an opinion on Hibiya's taste, it would be egotistical and tacky. Everything was gold. It seemed that was her husband's favourite colour or what he valued as worth.

The walls were stained gold, unlike Hibiya's incredible home. They were a mix of ivory like his outfit. Delic was tempted to place him by the wall and see if he blended in.

"...Delic." She stopped, turning her head to meet Hibiya's molten gaze.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure this is okay? I have enough to-"

Delic smiled dancing into the raven's arms. "This is perfect. Show me the rest."

"There's not much to see..."

"It's our home." Delic murmured.

"Fine. The kitchen isn't up to standard though." Hibiya scowled leading her away from the bed.

Delic squeezed his hand. "Your standards are too high."

Hibiya looked back at her, eyeing her appreciatively. "Everything in my possession is perfect."

Delic blushed looking down at her bare feet. "That's- unfair." She finished lamely. Despite his personality, Hibiya said all the right words. Then he gave her a warm unguarded smile and brought her hand to his lips. "T-the kitchen." She floundered.

"Can wait. I haven't finished admiring my beautiful wife."

Delic gaped at such brazen flattery. "Then hurry up."

Hibiya's lips twitched. "Such a task cannot be hurried. I believe it would take a lifetime to complete."

Delic stood frozen, locked in a place like a shy statue. Her cheeks were rosy, her fingers felt tingly. "...there's no need to woo me. I-I'm already yours."

"Hmph. You never could take a compliment." Hibiya scowled. "Or do you not see it as a compliment? Are you that insecure?"

"Wha- I'm not-"

"I will tell you how much I love you every minute of the day." Hibiya declared.

"Please don't," Delic sighed "I don't think my heart could take it."

Hibiya smirked lifting her hand. Slowly she twirled slowly. "Such a perfect creation. The house can wait. I want to admire your beautiful assets."

She was still wearing her wedding dress. A gorgeous silken white gown, that fit her curves perfectly. The bust gave her a modest amount of cleavage.

"Only my breasts?" Delic giggled swept into Hibiya's arms. He placed her back on the bed.

"Every single part of you."

Delic's heart fluttered. She lifted her hand to Hibiya's cheek, staring at the huge diamond on her finger. "Guess you'd better get started then. Do I get to see you naked this time?"

"All you want." Hibiya murmured against her lips. Delic smiled moving her mouth. Back then it had been stolen kisses under watchful eyes. Now they had the time and the leisure to do as they wished. Delic was giddy with excitement. It made a huge change to the last time they did it.

To make each client feel special, they were given a break in between. This way there were no double bookings and the clients didn't accidentally bump into one another. Although she had managed to stop her clients sleeping with her, they still talked. Hibiya had arrived way too early and seen them talking. That was the day before she'd been kidnapped, Hibiya had been in a jealous rage and ravished her completely. It had been the first time someone had acted that way for her.

They kissed again, both of them smiling like idiots. Little pecks like two sweethearts finding out what first love was. Delic wrapped her arms around Hibiya's torso, pulling him against her. "I need you to take off your tunic, honey."

Her husband nodded lifting it over his head. He folded it neatly placing it to one side. Delic splayed a hand against his bare chest. "You're all mine."

"That's obvious." Hibiya scoffed.

"Honey, don't ruin the mood." Delic chided continuing her exploration. The tips of her fingers brushed against Hibiya's taut abs. His skin was soft but firm. "What's this scar from?"

"It's from when I was a child. I got thrown off my horse. Ungrateful creature."

Delic frowned. "Did you get rid of it?"

"The horse? Of course not. It's in the stable being looked after."

"Oh." She smiled in relief. Hibiya wasn't the type to let things go. His possessions were treasures. But sometimes she needed to make sure. She didn't want to end up abandoned back at that place.

"I've made you sad?" Hibiya demanded.

"No." Delic smiled smoothing her hands down the raven's sides. "You've made me very happy. You've given me everything."

Hibiya leaned down to kiss her, his chest pressed against hers. His hands wandering down the silk of her dress looking for an opening. "What's wrong?" Her husband demanded.

Delic knew she had a funny expression. "I'm conflicted. I want you so badly but I don't want to rush."

Hibiya smirked. "I'm not going anywhere." He declared smugly positioning himself against her intimate place. "We can do this anytime."

Delic nodded, a breathless gasp torn from her lips. Hibiya sheathed inside her. Her fingernails dug into his back, knees pressed against his side. "Mm. You didn't wait at all."

"You're mine." Hibiya cradled her in his arms. "I need to mould you to my shape."

Delic closed her eyes. Hibiya hadn't been her first. There had been many before him and when they had started a business arrangement. She wasn't pure. She was filthy and yet the raven still wanted her. "Do it." She breathed. "Take me. Break me. Make sure no one else can replace you."

Her heart raced. Hibiya stared down at her as if obsessed. It sent tiny thrills to her breasts. The dress was a nuisance but her husband had no intention of removing it.

His hips snapped forward, pressing further into her. "Hibiya!" Delic cried fumbling with the dress. Her hands cupped her breasts. "Touch me."

"That's it." Hibiya slowly unzipped the back of her dress, sliding the short sleeves from her shoulders. "Tell me what you want."

"Ah." Delic gasped, her hands moving to Hibiya's shoulders. "I want you. More. Let me feel every inch of you." Her teeth tingled, lightly grazing against her husband's throat. She wanted to bite down. To mark him and make him hers. "Don't ever stop."

"That you can be sure of." Hibiya rose to the challenge. The bed wobbled beneath them, soft cries growing louder as the two became one.

x-x-x

"Hibiya honey," Delic murmured rocking Hibiya's shoulder. "Can't move."

"You don't need to." Came the unconcerned reply.

Delic pouted. "I need to wash."

"You don't smell." Hibiya murmured one arm slung over her waist.

"I have your spunk still inside me." Delic replied a little icy.

Hibiya moved his hand cupping her buttocks. "What's wrong with that?"

Delic gave a small grunt of discomfort. Hibiya lifted her into his lap, rubbing at her folds. "I'll get a stomach ache." She grumbled.

"Fine." But he didn't move to get up. His fingers dipped inside her core. "You passed out earlier. I already cleaned you out."

Delic blinked. She'd passed out? "But-"

"Then feel for yourself." Hibiya took her hand placing a kiss on top. He guided it down.

"I believe you." Delic relaxed her fingers. Her hips were a little sore. "I'm hungry."

"I am too." Hibiya lifted one of her breasts, taking a perky nub between his teeth.

"Not like that." She chided. "Food."

"You are my food." Hibiya flicked out his tongue.

"Honey, if I don't get proper nutrition soon, I'm going to throw a fit."

Her husband sighed. "...The servant isn't coming until tomorrow."

"So?"

"We haven't unpacked."

"Hibiya, the quicker we eat, the quicker we can go another round." Delic rolled her hips, wincing a little. "Please."

"Oh. Alright." Hibiya grumbled gently laying her down. He slipped from the sheets in all his naked glory. Delic stifled a giggle slapping his butt. "Delic."

"Hurry back." In the meantime she made herself comfy, wrapping the sheets around her.

x-x-x

Ten minutes later and not a sound could be heard. Curious, Delic gingerly got out of bed, moving slowly to the door. "Hibiya?" She called. No answer.

A little worried she tackled the stairs, holding onto the banister in support. Her hips protested at the movement. Finally she reached the bottom. "Hibiya?"

Her husband was in the kitchen sitting before an empty stove. "Hibiya?" She asked again resting a hand on his shoulder.

The raven jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"What are you doing? I thought you were getting food for us?"

Hibiya scowled. "The servant isn't here until tomorrow."

"So?" Delic prompted.

"...I'm figuring out how to switch this thing on."

"Oh. You can't cook?"

"If that's what you call it." Hibiya crossed his arms in a sulk.

Delic refrained from telling him how adorable he was in that moment. Her arms were around his shoulders. "Then we'll learn together. The only thing I know how to do is please a man."

Hibiya stood up from the stool. "Sit. I don't like seeing that pained look."

"I don't think that's going to help." Delic murmured moving to the boxes piled in the corner. She doubted Hibiya knew what he was taking. More likely it was the servants that had packed. Slowly she lowered herself to the floor. "I'll be fine here."

"Hmph. You should have stayed in bed."

"Then you would still be down here." Delic shrugged opening the first box. "Here this goes on top." She took out a pan, handing it over by the handle. Reaching into the box, Delic paused. "This servant of yours, male or female?"

"Female." Hibiya replied twisting the pan. "She's in a relationship with one of my brothers."

"Oh." Delic took out the hand written manual. "She obviously cares for you a lot."

"That's her job. She's diligent."

"Seems like it." Delic muttered flicking through the pages. "I'm jealous. I've never had a reason to be jealous before. Hibiya, read this."

"Do I have to?" Her husband asked downcast.

"Yes." Delic grinned.

"Fine. But I don't want you to watch." Delic stifled a smile, a faint blush dusted the raven's cheeks. The manual was taken and placed on the counter. Hibiya crouched down, scooping her up in his arms.

Delic relaxed resting her head against her husband's shoulder. He carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Honey?"

"You can relax in here." Hibiya gently lowered her into the tub and turned the taps.

"The plug-"

"I know how to run a bath." Hibiya grumbled reaching for it.

"The sheets-"

"So? They need a wash too." Hibiya took the loosened sheets from her body tossing them to the floor.

Delic stretched out in the tub. "Do you want to come in with me?"

"Not right now." Hibiya ground out. "I have a challenge to attend to."

Delic watched him go, reaching forward to turn the hot tap on before she froze to death. With a content smile she brushed her long hair behind her and relaxed back, looking forward to the new chapter of her life as Delic Orihara.

End


End file.
